Hilos Rojos
by Sakunata Uzuchiha
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper". Sakura Haruno y Naruto Namikaze son dos agentes especiales que estarán a cargo del cuidado y protección de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. Esta es una historia con romance, misterio y mucho peligro.
1. Nuevo comienzo

CAPÍTULO 1 – NUEVO COMIENZO

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakura, una pequeña de cabello rosado y ojos verdes como la primavera, vivía con sus tíos Tsunade, hermana de su madre, una mujer exuberante, rubia y de ojos color miel, y Jiraiya, su marido, el tío consentidor que siempre la alzaba en brazos tirándola hacia arriba; era un hombre de pelo canoso algo alborotado, fuerte e intimidante a la primera impresión, pero la hacía reír y divertir mucho, él era el principal precursor de sus travesuras y su más preciado cómplice.

Aunque la niña extrañara a sus padres y a los amigos que vivían cerca de su casa, con los que juagaba siempre, no pasaba mal estando con ellos. Pese a ello, se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo en ese momento y le extrañaba enormemente el hecho de no tener noticias de Kizashi (su padre) que, según su tío, había ido a hacer trámites por lo ocurrido con su madre.

Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabecita sin poder encontrar respuestas que pudieran tranquilizarla. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Qué tanto papeleo podría llevar lo referente a un fallecimiento por accidente? A pesar de ser muy pequeña, no se explicaba por qué no tenía novedades, no sabía si le podría haber pasado algo o incluso si su padre ya no querría verla. No quería interrogar demasiado a sus tíos porque se portaban muy bien con ella y no deseaba incomodarlos, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy inquieta en lo que refería al tema, temía de sobremanera perderlo a él también. Para colmo, se sumaba a su incertidumbre el hecho de que tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya parecían no tener una respuesta certera acerca del paradero o los motivos que lo mantenían alejado.

Cierto día, mientras jugaba en el jardín de la casa a que tomaba el té, es sorprendida por un reflejo rubio que ve asomarse por encima de su hombro. – ¡Qué muñecas más feas! – Le dice para molestarla el pequeño con una amplia sonrisa logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo y se quedó estática sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada, a la defensiva pero desafiante a la vez, para luego enfurecida abrazar a una de sus antes mencionadas por el intruso.

– Era broma – le dijo él sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano sin darle tiempo a formular palabra alguna. – Son bonitas. Soy Naruto, ¿cómo te llamas?

La chica quedó hipnotizada mediante un breve instante cuando su mirada se encontró con unos espléndidos ojos celestes como el cielo más hermoso de una tarde de verano que le expedían calidez y picardía, pero enseguida volvió en sí para hacerle frente nuevamente. – ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico le pudiera responder, tomó el resto de sus muñecas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia adentro de la casa de sus tíos. Aún ofendida, fue a su habitación y las dejó ordenadamente sobre su cama. – No le hagan caso, – susurró acariciando especialmente a una muñeca de pelo negro, – ustedes son las muñecas más lindas que hay.

– ¡Saaakuraaa! – llamó Tsunade. – Ven cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien, – dijo al verla asomarse por las escaleras. – Él es Minato Namikaze. – Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, bastante parecido al molesto niño que acababa de conocer estaba conversando sonriente al pie de la escalera con su tía.

– Es un placer Sakura – dijo éste haciéndole una reverencia que la niña enseguida correspondió deslumbrada por la energía tan agradable que desprendía ese hombre. – Y este es mi hijo, Naruto Namikaze. – Señaló a un pequeño sonriente, su viva imagen en miniatura. Ante lo cual, la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y le extendió lentamente y con desconfianza la mano.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preguntó la ojimiel al reparar en ello.

– Es que ya me conoce – expresó riéndose el rubio menor.

– ¿Qué hiciste Naruto? – Preguntó enseguida su padre, con amenaza en la voz por conocer las constantes travesuras de su hijo.

– ¡Dijo que mis muñecas eran feas tía! – interrumpió la niña señalándolo con el dedo.

– Jajaja... Le dije que había sido una broma – se defendió el pequeño poniéndose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, restándole importancia a aquel asunto. Lo que provocó que la chica enrojeciera por completo y suspirara resignada, a lo que los tres que estaban con ella comenzaron a reír.

– Veo que se llevarán bien – dijo con una sonrisa una mujer pelirroja de largo cabello lacio apareciendo en la sala. – Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Kushina, soy la mamá de este diablillo.

La ojijade le correspondió la sonrisa, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta, ¿"se llevarán bien" había dicho? ¿Qué significaba aquello? No sabía por qué motivo, pero esas palabras no le daban buena espina.

– Naruto se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo, mientras sus padres están fuera por motivos de trabajo. – Explicó Tsunade sacándola de sus pensamientos. Finalmente, lo que por unos instantes estaba temiendo, se lo confirmaba ahora su tía, alejándola de toda esperanza de que aquello fuera cosa de un encuentro de no más de algunos minutos. – Él suele quedarse por temporadas porque Minato y Kushina viajan a menudo. – Continuó.

– Y además... – el que aparecía ahora en escena era Jiraiya, que lo levantaba en brazos y admiraba – es mi ahijado.

– Vieeejo… ya bájame. – dijo el pequeño sonrojado pataleando molesto, provocando que todos comenzaran a reír nuevamente.

– ¿Ya saben por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? – Preguntó el orgulloso padrino bajando al chico, ahora en tono más serio; haciendo con ello que el resto de los presentes mirara expectante a la joven pareja.

Según le pareció a Sakura, el ambiente se tornó serio y un poco pesado en comparación a como estaba instantes atrás, pero enseguida olvidó el asunto cuando su tía intervino. – ¿Qué les parece una rica leche con chocolate y galletas, niños?

– Mmm… ¡Qué buena idea Tsuna! – exclamó una sonriente y enérgica pelirroja en su apoyo. – Es mejor que vayan conociéndose para que puedan llevarse bien.

Las miradas de los pequeños se encontraron por un instante para luego voltear al lado contrario cruzándose de brazos.

– Naruto – gruñó amenazante Kushina.

– Sakura – llamó la atención Tsunade con tono de advertencia.

– Pero… – protestaron ambos a la vez, queriendo dar quejas de lo en desacuerdo que estaban con la situación. Sin embargo, la mamá del rubio los interrumpió.

– ¿Ven? Ya tienen algo en común. A ninguno les gusta el otro y a ambos les desagrada esto; y por si fuera poco, – añadió – son iguales protestando. – Dicho esto comenzó a reír, logrando un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas de los pequeños, y los condujo hacia la cocina.

Los hombres la miraban estáticos hasta que salió de esa habitación. – Cielos hombre, tu mujer da miedo. – Exclamó Jiraiya, a lo que Minato sonrió y se rascó la nuca nervioso. – Siempre logra lo que quiere – respondió.

– Vamos señores, vayamos al jardín a tomar algo. Ahí hablaremos más tranquilos – dijo la rubia, irrumpiendo en su conversación.

– Listo. – La que aparecía ahora era la madre del pequeño. – Los niños quedaron merendando.

Mientras se desarrollaba aquella reunión, los infantes se encontraban en la cocina. La chica escudriñaba al rubio con la mirada y no se perdía detalle de los movimientos de un tranquilo y alegre Naruto que parecía concentrado en acabarse su leche y devorar sus galletas.

– ¡Te estás comiendo todas! – acusó por fin su acompañante.

– ¿Quieres? – Preguntó el aludido tendiéndole una. – Están muy ricas. ¡Las galletas de la vieja son las mejores! – Exclamó contento y entusiasta.

– Naruto – comenzó ahora seria. – ¿No estás triste porque no vas a estar con tus padres? – Al formular aquella pregunta no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, triste.

El chico se sorprendió, pensando que la chica estaba preocupada por él copió su gesto, pero enseguida alzó la mirada con determinación y respondió: – No Saku. Ya estoy acostumbrado a quedarme con mis padrinos. ¡Se pasa genial aquí! A veces extraño a mis amigos para jugar pero Jiraiya me enseña a luchar y eso es lo mejor de todo el mundo. – Esto último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba, extrañando de ese modo a la chica, que no entendía qué era lo que sucedía en la cabeza de aquel rubio de ojos color cielo. Ella daría cualquier cosa por estar con sus padres y ver a sus amigos, pero a ese chico tonto no le importaba en absoluto no estar con los suyos. Claro que sus situaciones eran totalmente distintas, ella vivía en la incertidumbre, su única certeza era que ya no volvería a ver a su madre; en cambio Naruto sabía que lo de sus padres era temporal, y era natural para él además pasar temporadas sin verlos. Aun así, aquello la molestaba demasiado. – Eres un… – Comenzó con la mirada baja apretando los puños. – ¡Eres un tontoo! – le gritó completamente enfurecida tirando el plato con las galletas al suelo para acto seguido salir corriendo.

El chico quedó estático en el lugar, inquieto, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. En ese instante apareció Tsunade, seguida de sus padres.

– Creo que no le caigo bien, vieja – dijo triste rascándose la nuca.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Quiso saber la antes mencionada.

– Iré a ver a esta chica – comentó Jiraiya dirigiéndose a las escaleras. – ¡Dios! No puede negarse que tiene los genes de su madre y su tía – agregó para sí mismo.

– Solo dije que no suelo extrañar a mis padres cuando salen de viaje porque paso bien con ustedes y me gusta entrenar con mi padrino. No sé por qué eso la hizo enojar.

– Así que fue eso… – balbuceó, a lo que el niño la miró confundido. – Verás Naruto, – comenzó. – La mamá de Sakura murió hace poco tiempo, y su padre aún no puede estar con ella. Seguramente haya sido eso lo que la alteró; extraña mucho a sus padres, y el hecho de que tú los tengas y le hayas dicho que no los extrañas debe ser lo que la hizo enfadar.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar. – Yo… lo siento tía… no sabía que Saku estaba sufriendo así… Soy… un idiota. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! – Se decía golpeándose la cabeza con la mano. – Debo hablar con ella – sentenció al fin cambiando por completo su actitud con una mirada llena de determinación, para enseguida dirigirse hacia el lugar por el que minutos antes desaparecía su padrino.

– Sakura ¿puedo pasar? Ábreme, soy yo.

– No quiero hablar con nadie.

– Vamos pequeña, ¿qué sucedió abajo? Solo quiero estar contigo.

– Estoy bien tío, pero no quiero hablar.

– Mmm… sé que las galletas de tu tía pueden ser una patada en el estómago a veces, pero de seguro no fue tan grave como para lanzarlas así. – Quiso bromear para hacer calmar a la niña. – Pudiste haber herido a Naruto de un galletazo.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No fue por las estúpidas galletas! – Ya la estaba hartando esa situación. Ella siempre se comportaba como una niña buena, así que no quería que la molestaran solo porque por primera vez no se comportaba como todos esperaban que lo hiciera. Estaba harta de fingir, quería llorar y gritar, no le importaba nada, ella solo quería estar con sus padres. ¿Por qué ese niño al que no le importaba estar con los suyos los tenía y ella no? Era un pensamiento egoísta y lo sabía, pero ver aquella familia, esos padres alegres con el hijo travieso, le había recordado cómo solía ser su vida de feliz antes de que su madre muriera y sus papás estaban a su lado.

De pronto, un golpe en la ventana la saca de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta del origen de ese ruido. – ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás loco?! – Casi gritó corriendo hacia él. – ¡Vas a caerte! – Olvidando todo enojo anterior, solo sintiendo preocupación, abrió la ventana y lo jaló hacia adentro. – ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre subirte al tejado? ¡Pudiste haberte matado!

– No es para tanto – comentó él nervioso rascándose la nuca. – Suelo treparme a lugares altos a menudo, aunque – bajó su voz convirtiéndola prácticamente en un susurro – si me ven mis padres o mis padrinos de seguro me regañan.

La chica no respondía, lo miraba seria en espera de una respuesta. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al fin.

El rubio bajó la mirada, triste, culpable, recordando el motivo de aquella invasión suya. – Lamento haberte lastimado Saku, no sabía por lo que estabas pasando. Jamás fue mi intención echarte en cara a mis padres o herir tus sentimientos o…

– Mn… – negó con la cabeza la chica. – No lo sabías, yo no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma.

Aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Se había preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción posible, incluso para una bofetada; pero nunca esperó q esas palabras salieran de la boca de la chica. – Lo sé, lo sé – una dulce voz interrumpió su ensimismamiento. – Fui una tonta, pero ¿sabes? No es justo q mis padres no estén conmigo, es aterrador q mi padre no venga a verme o pensar q no volveré a verlo, o a mis amigos. Pero tú… los tienes a tu lado y no te importa; aún así no tienes la culpa de nada de eso, no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa o de no haberlo sabido. Yo... – titubeó con la voz cada vez más quebrada. – Es solo que… Ya no quiero estar sola Naruto... – finalmente se largó en llanto. – No lo soporto más... No quiero que mis tíos se preocupen porque sé que estoy en el mejor lugar que podría estar, sé que me aman y son muy buenos conmigo y hacen todo para que yo esté bien, y así es y yo también los quiero, pero... pero mi mamá... mi papá que no viene ¿por qué no viene?... ¿y mis amigos? ¡Jamás los volveré a ver! – sentenció llorando. –Querer duele, yo ya no quiero estar sola, los extraño mucho...

El chico quedó compungido, se le estrujó el corazón al ver a aquella niñita tan vulnerable y frágil. Sintió un fuerte deseo de proteger a esa "muñequita de porcelana" que aparentaba ser, había estado aguantando tanto peso sobre sus pequeños hombros para no preocupar a sus tíos, era admirable. Con decisión avanzó hacia ella y, de un momento a otro se encontraba abrazándola fuertemente, de modo fraternal. Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a la chica que suspiró profundamente y correspondió el abrazo. Finalmente se había desahogado; aunque, a su parecer no con la persona indicada, pero por lo menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que no había herido a sus tíos. – Lo... lo siento Naruto... Yo... no sé...

– Ssshh… No te preocupes Saku, de ahora en adelante yo siempre te protegeré, ya no estarás más sola. – Concluyó el niño levantándole suavemente la mirada y secándole las lágrimas.

De pronto se oye un golpe al otro lado de la puerta, era ahora Tsunade la que llamaba. – Niños por favor salgan.

– Hijooo, sé que estás ahí. – El pequeño dio un respingo al escuchar a su madre, estaba perdido, a esa altura de seguro ya sabría que había entrado por la ventana.

– Nos iremos en un ratito así que por favor abran. – La voz de su padre no sonaba tan aterradora y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Se miraron por un momento. – Salgamos – dijo finalmente Sakura, ya más tranquila. Ambos asintieron con la mirada y caminaron decididos hacia la puerta. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a los cuatro adultos en el pasillo, esperando que salieran.

– Veo que finalmente sí se llevarán bien. – Comentó sonriente Minato.

Sin embargo, la reacción de su esposa no fue tan calma, ya que ni bien hubo comentado aquello, la pelirroja golpeó al pequeño en la cabeza rezongándolo alterada – ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no andes trepándote a los techos Naruto! ¡¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corres?!

– Ya mamá, tranquila. No me sucedió nada. – Se quejó.

– Lo siento hijo. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándolo. – Sabes que moriría si algo te pasara. – Naruto correspondió el abrazo, llorando. La conversación con la pelirrosa lo había afectado aunque no se diera cuenta. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera él el que no volviera a ver a su adorada y loca madre? ¿o al fuerte héroe que era su padre para él? No quería ni pensarlo, pero en este momento tenía más presente que nunca que no se había planteado antes el hecho de que pudiera ocurrir una desgracia que provocara que no volviera a verlos, y que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera reemplazarlos. Sakura y Minato los observaban con un brillo especial en la mirada. Este último se acercó y los abrazó, también muy emocionado. Las veces anteriores en las que el chico se había despedido nunca habían sido tan cargadas de emoción, principalmente de parte de él, pero esta vez era distinto, algo había pasado.

– No se preocupen, yo cuidaré de su hijo. – Interrumpió una dulce vocecita sorprendiendo a todos y cortando un poco con ese clima tan melancólico y triste que se había formado. Kushina levantó la mirada, viéndola al igual que el resto de los presentes. La pequeña enseñó una sonrisa alentadora y sincera, que la mujer correspondió.

– ¡Así se habla Sakura! ¡Esa es mi sobrina! – Exclamó un divertido Jiraiya avanzando hacia ella para alzarla en brazos. – ¿Ves Kushina? No tienes de qué preocuparte, trajimos refuerzos para que nos ayude a controlar al zorro-demonio. – Dicho esto, sentó a la pequeña sobre sus hombros y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Momentos más tarde se estaban despidiendo del matrimonio más joven, que había dejado claras instrucciones de comportamiento a su hijo y serias advertencias en caso de que desobedeciera. Ya eran pasadas las nueve cuando los niños se fueron a dormir. La rubia y su marido entraron a su habitación para arroparlos y darles un beso de buenas noches mientras observaban con amor cómo habían caído rendidos después de aquel día tan agotador. De ese modo concluía el día que daría paso a un nuevo comienzo.


	2. Como hermanos

CAPÍTULO 3 – COMO HERMANOS

Sakura y Naruto estuvieron más tiempo del que esperaban con Tsunade y Jiraiya. La joven ya no se preguntaba tan seguido por su padre, simplemente había desaparecido, aparentemente ahora sumergido en su trabajo. Ella pensó que probablemente le doliera verla debido a que era la viva imagen de su madre Mebuki; tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella, incluso los rasgos de su cara eran parecidos, la diferencia más espectacular radicaba en sus ojos, puesto que los de su madre eran color miel como los de su tía.

Naruto, por otro lado, había comenzado a extrañar a sus padres, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo fuera, ya hacía más de dos meses que se habían marchado. Si bien llamaban a menudo para hablar con su pequeño y tener noticias de él, aquello no le era suficiente a su hijo para llenar el vacío que provocaba su falta.

Todos en la casa se percataban de los momentos de tristeza que tenía el chico, que por cierto eran cada vez más seguido. Era imposible no notar el cambio de humor y el deje de alegría de alguien con tanta luz como él. Pero por suerte, tenía una nueva distracción que lo sacaba rápidamente de los pozos en los que por momentos se hundía. Así es, si bien con su nueva amiga se peleaban todos los días, habían generado una conexión y lazos increíbles. Eran como hermanos, se peleaban pero al momento de defenderse uno al otro, no lo dudaban y, aunque no se dieran cuenta, ambos se protegían y apoyaban mutuamente en los instantes que estaban más tristes, asustados, compungidos o simplemente necesitaban ser escuchados.

Una noche en la que el chico estaba sumamente triste comenzó a hacer fiebre. Apenas había probado bocado en la cena cuando se fue a acostar, eso inquietó a todos porque el rubio no era de los que dejaba la comida sin terminar por más decaído que estuviera y mucho menos si esa comida era ramen, su menú favorito. Ni bien se levantó de la mesa, el resto de los comensales se dirigieron miradas preocupadas. – Iré a ver qué le sucede – dijo la pequeña levantándose para seguirlo. – Yo ya terminé, no tengo más hambre. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus tíos.

– Bien, dejemos que nuestra pequeña se ocupe. – Comentó Jiraiya una vez que la aludida se hubo perdido de vista.

– Creo que de todos modos iré a ver cómo está. Esto ha llevado más tiempo del que todos pensábamos. Y Naruto ya está sintiendo la falta de sus…

– Lo sé cariño, – la interrumpió su marido – pero es que…

– ¡Tíaaaaa! – Un grito desesperado los alertó. Se miraron asustados pero reaccionaron rápidamente y corrieron a la habitación donde estaban los niños. – No sé qué le pasa, tiembla mucho y está muy caliente, dice cosas raras… – Explicó lo más a prisa que pudo. El rubio estaba en su cama, hecho un pequeño ovillo, transpirando y diciendo incoherencias.

Tsunade se acercó y con sumo cuidado colocó una mano en su frente. – ¡Está hirviendo! – Exclamó alarmada. – Cielo, tráeme unas toallas con agua fría y hielo, iré por medicina y el termómetro. Está delirando, ¡esto es horrible!

– Tía… – comenzó dudosa Sakura muy preocupada por su amigo. – ¿Qué le sucede a Naru? ¿Se va a poner bien verdad?

– Claro pequeña. – Respondió tomándole la mano. – Ven, ¿quieres ayudarme? – La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza pero con una mirada completamente decidida. En ese momento llegaba su tío con lo que le habían encargado. – Mira, – comenzó a explicarle lo que debía hacer. Mojó la toalla en el agua helada, la escurrió y mojó las axilas del chico que se estremeció al sentir el contacto frío de aquel trapo. Acto seguido, repitió el proceso pero dobló la toallita y se la colocó en la frente. – Cuando sientas que pierde el frío, vuelve a meterla en el agua y has lo mismo. Yo iré a prepararle una sopa caliente con yuyos para la fiebre. Te lo encargo Saku, no me tardo.

Y ahí estaban los dos, la pelirrosa atendiendo al rubio, seguía las instrucciones que le había dejado su tía al pie de la letra. – Mamáa… – balbuceaba el niño entre sueños, – no te vayas… – Su acompañante lo miró con tristeza, sabía y entendía perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y las femeninas de la casa seguían junto a Naruto. Mas de un momento a otro la niña cayó rendida en un sueño profundo arrodillada en el suelo con los bracitos sobre la cama del chico. Su tía la subió a su cama y la acomodó para que pudiera dormir, le tomó nuevamente la fiebre al rubio, comprobando que finalmente estuviera bien y despidió a ambos con un tierno beso en la mejilla para dirigirse a su habitación y poder descansar un rato.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño se encontraba bien. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Tsunade llevándole el desayuno a la cama seguida por su pequeña ayudante.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió. – ¡Cielos vieja! Creo que tendré que enfermarme más seguido. Jajaja… – Rió agarrándose la panza.

– ¡Tonto! – Lo regañó Sakura golpeándole la cabeza con su puñito. – No es gracioso, nos preocupamos por ti anoche. El chico la miró sorprendido por su reacción y comenzó a sobarse la zona agredida. A lo que la pelirrosa y su tía se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, ahora era su turno. Y obviamente alguien se les sumó – Jajaja….

La rubia los dejó solos para seguir con las labores del hogar, y ellos se quedaron con gusto desayunando juntos en el cuarto. – Oye Saku… – comenzó el niño.

– ¿Mm? – Expresó algo confundida con la boca llena a modo de pregunta.

– Quería decirte algo… – continuó algo dudoso. – Quiero que sepas que ahora te entiendo, sí me importan mis padres. Muchísimo, los amo y no soportaría perderlos.

– Naruto… – susurró sorprendida.

– A veces pienso en que hago travesuras y soy un niño malo, y tengo miedo de no volver a verlos. – Continuó algo triste – yo, de verdad siento haber sido tan tonto cuando nos conocimos. Finalmente lo he entendido.

– No te preocupes, no eres un niño malo, solo algo inquieto, pero para nada malo. Además… tu madre no te dejará libre fácilmente. – Quiso hacerlo reír, mientras ella se moría por dentro por remover un montón de emociones que compartía con su amigo. Aún así le sonrió, él lo necesitaba y también ella.

El rubio le correspondió el gesto. – Gracias Saku, eres genial.

– Lo sé, – dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando la mesita de desayunador de las piernas de su amigo, éste la miró desconfiado. – Pero aún no veo que tu sonrisa sea muy sincera. – Dicho esto, sin darle tiempo se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Naruto no paraba de reír. – ¿Ves? ¡Esa sí es tu risa! Jajaja…

El rubio no se quedó atrás, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque dicen, así que ambos hacían un gran alboroto, lo que llamó la atención de los adultos. – ¡Guerra de cosquillas! – Gritó Jiraiya corriendo a la cama cuando entró a la habitación y los vio. Los niños lo miraron y de un salto salieron de la cama para evitar ser aplastados y atacar juntos a su tío/padrino. Arremetieron contra él tirándosele encima e intentando que cayera para poder ganarle.

Ese día los adultos decidieron quedarse en casa y dedicarse a los pequeños que tanto los necesitaban. Todo volvió a la normalidad, gritos y peleas, corridas y carcajadas se escuchaban por todos lados.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella espantosa noche, ambos chicos se encontraban en el living de la casa, sentados en unos almohadones en la alfombra, armando un rompecabezas en la mesa ratona frente a los sillones, cuando sintieron que el timbre sonaba. Hicieron caso omiso a aquello, estaban acostumbrados a que compañeros de trabajo de sus tíos les llevaran recados o alguno que otro los fuera a visitar. Tsunade fue a abrir la puerta, ya que su marido estaba cómodamente en el sillón mirando televisión y a los niños jugar. – Narutooo… – se escuchó una voz dulce y cantarina. El aludido se congeló, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa para luego voltear lentamente…

– ¡Mamáa! – Corrió hacia ésta, saltando a su abrazo. – ¡Papáaa! – saludó al hombre que entraba atrás de su madre, ahora llorando. – Los extrañé mucho…

– Lo sabemos pequeño – dijo el padre alborotándole el cabello.

– Mi niño… – sollozaba Kushina abrazándole fuertemente. – Nosotros también te extrañamos muchísimo.

– Solo mira que grande estás.

Los saludos entre padres e hijo demoraron unos minutos, y una pequeña niña los miraba desde el mismo lugar en donde estaba cuando aquellas personas entraron a la habitación. Le dio mucha alegría que por fin llegaran los padres de su amigo, estaba verdaderamente feliz por él que ahora tenía a sus padres. Mas eso, hizo que le diera un poco de nostalgia por su padre, ¿acaso el no vendría a abrazarla un día de la misma forma igual que aquel matrimonio? ¿cómo iba a saberlo? No quería pensar en ello, negó con la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma que aquello en este momento no era importante, lo bueno era que por fin su amigo podría irse con sus padres.

¿Qué? No. De pronto algo la sobresaltó. Irse. Naruto se iría a su casa. No lo vería más, otro amigo más que perdería. Un montón de pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla, no pudo evitarlo y salió a toda prisa disparada hacia su habitación.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Jiraiya siguiéndola, ante lo cual todos dirigieron su mirada a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando con la niña. Cuando llegó a la habitación de los niños se sorprendió al ver a la aludida sentada con las piernas sobre su cama abrazando su muñeca, triste, pero sin llorar. Nuevamente la separarían de un ser querido. – Sakura… – Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz de su sobrina.

– Tío, estoy muy feliz por Naruto. No pienses que no es así...

– Lo sé pequeña, sé que no eres egoísta – dijo acariciándole la cabeza. – Ninguno de los dos lo es, y tú has pasado por mucho.

– Mn. Es solo que no quiero perderlo a él también tío. – Continuó. – No sé dónde está papá, y mis amigos quedaron muy lejos, tampoco a ellos los voy a volver a ver.

Esto último fue escuchado por los recién llegados y su hijo que estaban entrando a la habitación. Kushina se acercó a ella, se hincó y tomando sus manitos le dijo las mejores palabras que pudo haber escuchado en ese momento. – Saku, no vamos a vivir lejos. Por lo menos no durante los primeros años que estén en primaria. Así que… – dedicándole una amplia sonrisa – podrás ver a este pequeño demonio todas las veces que quieras porque los anotaremos en la misma escuela. – La niña abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia y sus ojos brillaron de emoción y esperanza. Algo similar pasó con su amigo, que se había puesto un poco triste al pensar que no vería tan seguido a su amiga. – Además – prosiguió la mujer con más entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie. – Él va a seguir viniendo a casa de sus padrinos, incluso tú puedes ir a visitarnos ¿qué dices? Ah! Y con Minato seguiremos trabajando, que no se te olvide, tendrás que aguantarlo por temporadas cada tanto.

– ¡Mamáa! – Se quejó el aludido ofendido. Provocando que todos rieran.

– ¡Muchas gracias Kushina! – Dijo Sakura saltando a sus brazos, gracias por no separarme de mi amigo.

Ambas estaban maravilladas una con la otra. La imagen era muy tierna, estaban felices. La pelirroja pensaba que si hubiera tenido una hija hubiera querido sin dudas que fuera como ella.

Ya era tiempo de que comenzaran primaria y tal y como les habían dicho a los pequeños, ambos serían inscriptos en un centro educativo que quedaba relativamente cerca de sus casas para que pudieran verse todos los días.

Los jóvenes se habían adaptado bien. Naruto había hecho varios amigos, su gran carisma y personalidad hacía que le fuera muy fácil rodearse de gente todo el tiempo, además de que solía ser perseguido por niñas que admiraban a aquel rubio popular de ojos claros. En ese aspecto el chico era bastante inocente, no se daba cuenta en verdad por qué lo seguían, solo se escudaba con Sakura cuando se cansaba de ser acosado. Ésta se mantenía más tímida y calma, no socializaba demasiado y la hartaban un poco las escandalosas compañeras que se ponían celosas de su relación con su amigo; lo cual no era para menos claro.

– ¡Escuchame bien niñita! – Le decía una chica de pelo anaranjado con una amiga a cada lado, una de pelo un poco más claro que ella y otra rubia. – ¡Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mi novio! ¿Entendiste?

La aludida estaba sentada en el pasto, comiendo su merienda bajo un árbol tranquilamente cuando habían aparecido ese trío de detestables. Las miró, frunció el ceño un tanto molesta y continuó comiendo, tratando de ignorarlas. – ¡¿Qué no me oyes?! – Sonrió para sus adentros al ver cómo se desesperaba. Tal y como le había dicho su tía en alguna ocasión, "muchas veces el mejor ataque es la ignorancia, hace que te hierva la sangre que alguien te ignore cuando estás verdaderamente molesto". Con aquello lo confirmaba, de seguro la chica prefería un "lo siento" o un "me importa un pito que te moleste" a ser ignorada. La pelirrosa se puso en pie y pasó por su lado para ir camino a las aulas, pero un golpe en su cabeza hizo que detuviera la marcha. – ¡¿Quién te crees?! – Gritó furiosa después de haberle lanzado una piedra.

Estaba analizando qué hacer cuando una voz interrumpió la situación. – ¡Eh! ¡Chicas! – Se dirigía a ellas un rubio alegre agitando la mano. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó en cuanto vio la tensión del lugar.

– Naruto… – comenzó Sakura entre dientes. Estaba furiosa, indignada, pero no perdería ante aquella chillona que la había agredido. Usaría su inteligencia para dejarla en evidencia, ya que estaba completamente segura de que su amigo no tenía ninguna novia. – ¿Podrías decirle a tu novia que deje de molestarme? – Dicho eso se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado, triunfante, al ver el sonrojo y cara de pánico de la chica y la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

– ¿Eh? Espera Saku, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué novia? – Se atajó con sus manos por delante.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó. – ¿Acaso no me dijiste que eras su novia? Mmm… ¿No me digas que el novio no lo sabía? – Sakura estaba siendo algo cruel, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado cansada de aquel tipo de ataques en su contra. Suspiró con cansancio al ver a su agresora, – lo siento – se disculpó al verla casi a punto de llorar y ver a su amigo sin entender nada. – Naruto y yo solo somos primos, no te preocupes por mí, tonta. – A la chica le brillaron los ojos, y el aludido cada vez entendía menos. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver sus expresiones y notar que habían quedado petrificados, bufó molesta y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

– Sakura yo… lo siento – le gritó la niña. La mencionada la miró y asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas. En eso el chico reacciona y corre hacia su amiga.

– Con que primos eh! Jajaja… – dijo con expresión pícara abrazándola por los hombros.

– Tienes muchas admiradoras tonto, y yo soy quien más las sufre. – Respondió sonriéndole. Eran un dúo inseparable. Naruto, literalmente, había cambiado la vida de Sakura, la había sacado del pozo del que nunca hubiera podido sin su ayuda. Simplemente era él, luz.

A partir de ese momento el rubio comenzó a decir que eran primos, ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello, de ese modo ya no molestaban a la chica más que para preguntarle por él o mandarle algún mensaje. Alguna que otra intentó ser su amiga solo por interés en su primo, pero la ojijade no era tonta y sabía que no debía fiarse de aquellas que se acercaban por mera conveniencia. El nombre que le habían puesto a su relación había quedado tan instaurado que cuando se presentaban ambos decían que eran primos. Y ellos lo sentían así, más que eso, eran como hermanos.


	3. Secundaria: primer día

CAPÍTULO 3 – SECUNDARIA: PRIMER DÍA

Los años pasaron y los incondicionales amigos se tuvieron que separar. A un año de terminar primaria, Naruto fue cambiado de colegio por un grave problema que le provocó la expulsión. Si bien él no había sido culpable, no pudo evitar que el odioso alcalde usara sus medios para provocar que al chico lo sacaran del lugar por haber golpeado a su hijo que había intentado propasarse con Sakura en más de una ocasión. No es que la chica no supiera defenderse, de hecho se lo había sacado de encima en varias ocasiones, pero aquello era demasiado.

Ese día habían estado haciendo trabajos en grupo para la clase de biología y por eso salían juntos. La pelirrosa ya se había despedido de su "primo" en la puerta del colegio y se dirigía hacia su casa cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Miró contra quien había chocado y, dio un suspiro, esquivó a aquel brabucón, un joven fornido de cabello negro. Un nuevo chico apareció frente suyo, cerrándole el paso, dio media vuelta, hastiada y un poco asustada. – ¿Qué quieres Kakuzu? – Preguntó firme.

– ¿No me merezco un besito florcita? Hace mucho que te quiero, lo sabes. – Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Asqueada retrocedió, casi sin darse cuenta. – Ni en tu sueños. Déjame en paz. – Agregó, dispuesta a volverse nuevamente para marcharse. Sin embargo en ese momento sintió como alguien más grande y alto la sujetaba por detrás haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del piso.

– Gracias hermano. – Dijo Kakuzu con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos.

– Eres un cerdo Kaku-tonto. – Expresó desafiante la chica, no se daría por vencida con esa horda de patanes. Si tenía que pelear lo haría a pesar de que se lo habían prohibido.

– Mmm… Me encantan las que tienen carácter hermanito. – Se baboseó el hermano mayor mientras el aludido se acercaba lentamente hacia ella…

– Lo siento tía – susurró la chica. En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance le propinó una fuerte patada en su entrepierna. Si había algo que la caracterizaba era su fuerza. Momento seguido el amigo del agredido se acercó y le dio una bofetada. Este acto fue visto por cierto rubio que se disponía a alcanzarla para devolverle un cuaderno de ella con el que se había quedado. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquello y sintió cómo toda su sangre comenzaba a quemarle las venas, afiló su mirada, su cuerpo hervía de tan enojado que estaba. ¿Cómo unos idiotas podían golpear a una mujer? Más aún, ¿cómo se atrevían a tocar a su amiga? Los quería destrozar.

Sakura le dio un codazo al que la estaba sosteniendo para que la soltara, y de ese modo, apoyándose en el pie con el que cayó al suelo, girar y darle una patada en la cara al que la había golpeado. Mas lo único que quería era salir de ahí, estaba molesta porque la habían hecho pelear. Vio con pánico como Naruto se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ellos. Si él los agarraba de seguro no quedaría nada de esos chicos. Su amigo era el mejor cuando de artes marciales se trataba, su tío lo había entrenado prácticamente desde la cuna.

Tal y como supuso, no pudo detenerlo a la primera; tuvo que descargar un par de golpes en cada uno de los chicos antes de que pudiera ser detenido por ella y un profesor que en ese momento había terminado de trabajar y pasaba por allí.

Era obvio, debían culpar a su amigo por todo, era demasiado para que un trío de idiotas, donde además dos de ellos eran hijos de alguien con poder y sin escrúpulos, fuera golpeado en primera instancia por una chica.

Defendieron al rubio de todas las formas posibles, fundando sus argumentos siempre en la verdad. Pero al parecer la historia que creían todos era que el chico junto con un grupo de pandilleros de quién sabe dónde, habían acordado propinarles una golpiza a los hijos del alcalde.

– ¡Esto es ridículo! – Bufó Sakura molesta.

– ¡Es injusto! No quiero irme. – Se quejaba el chico.

Pero así era la cosa, el profesor que ayudó a separarlos tampoco pudo hacer mucho debido a que debía cuidar su trabajo. Solo dijo lo que vio, que no había nadie más que los cinco chicos en el altercado, pero no podía asegurar que no hubiera habido otros antes. Se notaba que era un hombre honesto, y ya conocía los problemas de conducta de Kakuzu, pero no pudo decir más en defensa de Naruto por las presiones que conllevaba.

Los "primos" ya no coincidían en el lugar de estudio y al momento de comenzar secundaria también lo hicieron en institutos separados debido a que después de la expulsión, los Namikaze tuvieron que mudarse más lejos por razones de trabajo.

Ahora estaban ambos en la secundaria de Konhoja, en cuarto año para ser precisos (equivalente a primer año de preparatoria), el rubio había comenzado a estudiar allí dos años más tarde y no desde primero como su amiga. Debían estudiar y sacarse buenas notas si querían ir a una universidad que valiera la pena. Sakura quería estudiar medicina, y estaba interesada en aprender algo de ingeniería química y farmacéutica, más que nada como complemento de su carrera. Era toda una intelectual y prácticamente se comportaba como la hermana mayor de Naruto, que era el capitán del equipo de karate. Este estaba más enfocado en los deportes extremos y en seguir los pasos de sus padres que en otra cosa.

Ambos tenían sus personalidades bien definidas. Mientras que ella era tranquila y observadora, él se pasaba como el chico popular de la secundaria, despistado y con el carisma y la alegría que tanto lo caracterizaban.

Sakura seguía viviendo con sus tíos. Pero por lo menos ahora conocía cuál era el motivo por el que su padre no estaba con ella y la tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que estaba vivo y que la amaba. Las actividades en el instituto, el diablillo rubio que adoraba como a un hermano y sus amigas Hinata e Ino mantenían su mente ocupada como para no estar tan pendiente de la situación de su padre, todo ello era lo que la ayudaba a dormir por las noches, pensando en que pronto lo volvería a ver.

Hinata Hyuga era hija de un importante empresario: Hiashi Hyuga, fundador, junto con Fugaku Uchiha su cuñado, de la más importante empresa farmacéutica y de estudios químicos y bioquímicos de todo Japón. Sin embargo ella era una chica tímida y amable que no hacía alardes de su poder ni de su situación económica. Además era muy bonita, medía un poco más que la pelirrosa, tenía cabello largo, de un negro algo azulado y unos ojos grises claros que resaltaban en su delicado rostro. Junto a ella y su padre vivían dos hermanos: Neji de 18 años, que ya estaba en tercer año de preparatoria y Hanabi de 8 que asistía a la primaria más grande de la ciudad.

En cuanto a belleza, Ino Yamanaka no se quedaba atrás, con su exuberante físico, su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos celestes, era la extrovertida de ese grupo de tres, una chica de carácter fuerte que defendía a sus amigas (a la tímida y a la que siempre lograba ignorar lo que la molestara) de los abusos de chicas populares y creídas. Ino era esa amiga "loca" que siempre les robaba sonrisas. Era simple y carismática, tenía un muy buen corazón. Su familia era de clase media pero aún así, era desde pequeña la mejor amiga de Hinata.

Cuando comenzaron su amistad con Sakura, le contaron que se habían hecho amigas a partir del día en que la rubia la había salvado de un grupo de abusivas niñas. Algo similar a la forma en que habían conocido a la pelirrosa cuando entraron a la secundaria, desde ese momento las tres se volvieron mejores amigas, inseparables.

Cuando esta última entró a dicha institución y se dirigía al baño de damas luego del almuerzo, escuchó una voz chillona proveniente del pasillo, que al parecer sonaba bastante molesta y enojada.

– ¡Tonta! ¿En verdad crees que lo puedes mirar? – Decía una chica de pelo rojo con prominentes gafas arrojándole los libros a la pobre de Hinata, que estaba prácticamente inmóvil.

– Pues los ojos son para eso. – Respondió Sakura apareciendo de pronto, ayudando a la pelinegra a recoger sus cosas. Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse a pensar si se metería en problemas al intervenir en aquella muy dispareja disputa.

– ¡¿Qué te metes pelo de chicle?! – dijo agresiva entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente estando rodeada de guardaespaldas no? – Siguió la ojijade señalando a sus amigas con un movimiento de cabeza. A ella no la intimidarían fácilmente.

– Está bien, no te preocupes, estoy bien. – Le dijo Hinata precavida.

Su defensora miraba desafiante a su atacante y ésta última reflejaba furia y algo de desconfianza en sus ojos. – Vámonos chicas – dijo al fin, altanera. Pero antes de marcharse dirigió una mirada asesina a Sakura. – Te arrepentirás.

– Sí, sí, como digas. – Dijo la aludida sonriendo y moviendo la mano demostrando que aquello no le importaba. Se volvió hacia su acompañante. – ¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? – Expresó más para sí que para ojigris. – Eh… hola, soy Sakura – le extendió la mano mientras ambas se ponían en pie.

– Hinata. Gracias por defenderme de esas arpías.

– Ah… No fue nada. Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente como ellas. Y dime, ¿de dónde las conoces?

– Uff… Tuve la mala suerte de pasar casi toda la primaria con ellas. La chillona se llama Karin, la de cabello azul es Konan y la de cabello violeta es Natsuhi. Debes tener cuidado con ellas, son bastante malas si se ensañan contigo.

– Ya veo… – dijo pensativa. – Y… ¿a quién se supone que debes dejar de mirar? – Agregó cambiando de tema.

La chica enseguida se sorprendió y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar… – ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó de repente otra voz femenina. Cuando la rubia, que iba hacia ellas a grandes zancadas se acercó lo suficiente y vio la cara de su amiga, enseguida increpó a Sakura. – ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó furiosa ante la diversión de ésta.

– N...nada Ino. Sakura – la señaló y ésta hizo una reverencia – me salvó de la trastocada de Karin y sus perras falderas.

– ¡Genial! Por fin alguien más que pone en su lugar a esa zorra.

– También es un placer conocerte Ino. Veo que la pobre remolacha ya tiene asignada una granja. – Dicho esto, las tres se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Se quedaron juntas a partir de ese momento y las dos amigas pusieron al tanto a la pelirrosa de cómo era Karin y de las experiencias que habían tenido con ella o las cosas que les había hecho a algunas chicas por celos, porque le gustaba algún chico, por diversión o simplemente porque no le gustaba la cara de la chica a la que molestaría.

Cuando llegó Naruto, Sakura ya iba a comenzar con su tercer año en aquel instituto. Entre todos habían acordado darle una sorpresa a la chica y no decirle nada hasta que éste comenzara las clases, de modo que cuando se reencontraba con sus amigas el primer día de clases fue cuando se enteró de que su inquieto y queridísimo amigo nuevamente estudiaría en el mismo lugar que ella.

En ese momento las tres chicas se encontraban conversando animadamente con otras compañeras del curso en el patio delantero de la institución antes de que se hiciera la hora para entrar a las aulas.

– ¡Buenos días chicas!

A las cinco chicas que estaban reunidas se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Un guapísimo rubio, alto, de ojos celestes y un cuerpo fuerte e increíblemente sexy había aparecido de la nada abrazando a Sakura por los hombros. Ninguna reaccionaba, incluida la pelirrosa; Hinata lo mirada profundamente, embelesada por aquellos ojos color cielo y esa sonrisa tan expresiva y sincera, enseguida sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa intenso; Ino por su parte, al igual que una de las chicas que las acompañaban, tenía la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada, mientras la última de las chicas miraba a aquel adolescente con los ojos entrecerrados, como molesta por la interrupción o más bien por rencor porque abrazaba a la ojiverde. Solo sus amigas sabían de la amistad de aquellos dos chicos aunque no conocieran al rubio, así que esta última, al pensar que era un desconocido de todas sintió envidia por no haber sido ella la que estaba en su lugar en estos momentos, bajo el abrazo de semejante bombom.

– Na… ¡Naruto! – Reaccionó por fin, dándose vuelta para rodearlo con los brazos. – Tonto, me asustaste. – Golpeó su pecho con la mano mientras sonreía feliz de ver a aquel hiperactivo rubio. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pero antes de que pudiera contestar. – Aguarda, te presento a mis amigas. – Se giró hacia las chicas. – Naruto, ellas son Ino y Hinata, mis mejores amigas, – dijo señalando a cada una – y ellas son Sora y Tasuni, van en nuestro curso.

El joven las saludó con la mano. – Hola, es un placer conocerlas chicas. – Sakura sonrió internamente al ver la reacción de sus amigas, la pelinegra continuaba sonrojada y la rubia nunca había estado tantos minutos callada. Las cuatro le devolvieron el saludo. – A partir de hoy estudiaré con ustedes. – Agregó entusiasta, contestando con ello a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Es una gran noticia Naru! – Pero pronto cayó en la cuenta y su mirada se tornó algo amenazante. – ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – Preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.

– Quisimos que fuera sorpresa. Sabemos que no te gustan pero…

– Está bien, está bien, por esta vez los perdono.

Sus otras dos compañeras se habían marchado cuando ellos cuatro aún no se habían percatado del timbre de entrada. Solo cuando dijeron "adiós, nos vemos en clase" Hinata logró salir de su trance. – De… deberíamos ir a clase. – Dijo tímidamente, cosa que hizo que todo pareciera volver a la normalidad.

– Es verdad – reaccionó la rubia. – Si llegamos tarde Kurenai nos matará.

El joven pareció no entender. – Es nuestra profesora de biología, tenemos clase con ella justo ahora. – Le aclaró su amiga.

Y de ese modo, los cuatro se encaminaron al salón.

Naruto se adaptó rápidamente a la secundaria de Konhoja, había formado su grupo de amigos y ni bien había entrado ya se había hecho notar. Entre sus camaradas se encontraban Gaara, un prominente y apuesto pelirrojo, un tanto serio y reservado pero aún así atento y agradable (era algo así como un antiguo caballero), Shikamaru, un chico vago y un tanto pesimista pero sincero y muy directo a la hora de expresar lo que pensaba, Choji, un chico fornido, con sobrepeso que se pasaba todo el día con hambre, y por último Kiba, un completo desfachatado, amante de los perros y mujeriego, mas sin embargo, a simple vista era el más parecido a Naruto, siempre sonriendo y haciendo bromas. Shikamaru había venido desde otra secundaria junto con el rubio, mientras que los otros tres siempre habían estudiado en ese lugar. Los cinco jóvenes terminaron uniéndose gracias a las formas de ser tan similares de los desfachatados de cada grupo, simplemente fue inevitable que terminaran juntos. De este modo, al momento de comenzar cuarto año, el rubio también tenía su lugar ganado en esa selva de adolescentes.

– Te ves bastante animada hoy Hina. – Le decía Ino.

– Es que este año comienza a estudiar aquí mi primo. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlo! – Exclamó. – Hace meses que no sé de él.

– Mmm… Ya veo... – Comentó Ino mientras caminaban hacia el aula. – ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo? – preguntó curiosa.

Hinata sonrió divertida. – Oh sí, es todo un galán de novela.

– Muy bien entonces, habrá que conocerlo prima. – Expresó una exaltada rubia provocando que sus dos amigas rieran.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso chicas? – Un sonriente chico zorruno aparecía por sorpresa detrás de aquel divertido trío, mientras abrazaba por los hombros a dos de sus integrantes, provocando estragos en la integridad mental y física de la chica morocha bajo su abrazo, cuya piel a nivel del rostro se volvía cada vez más roja.

– Solo decíamos… – comenzó la pelirrosa divertida y enternecida al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa, se notaba a leguas que aquel rubio le gustaba – que este año parece que también habrá mucha gente nueva.

– Es verdad. Uno de mis amigos de Uzushio estudiará aquí a partir de hoy.

– Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – preguntaba un alegre castaño pasando por entre medio de Hinata y Naruto. Este último ya había liberado a sus dos víctimas y simplemente caminaba entre medio de sus compañeras.

– ¡Kiba! – Se quejó el rubio por lo torbellino que fue su amigo.

– ¡Buenos días Kiba! – Saludaron las tres.

– Hola chicas. – Saludaban el resto de los amigos del rubio apareciendo por detrás.

– ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

– ¡Oh! Muy bien. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Los ocho iban conversando jovialmente mientras se dirigían al salón de clases por el pasillo atestado de estudiantes. Ese primer día, se respiraba reencuentro por todos lados en aquella institución; el ambiente era agradable y alegre.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, las chicas caminaban rumbo a la cafetería para el almuerzo luego de sus primeras clases – ¡Cielos Saku! Recuerdo que nunca nos dijiste que tu "primo" – hizo señas de comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar aquella palabra – fuera tan sexy. Ya hace un año viene aquí y aún no me creo que nunca hayas mencionado tal detalle.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, pero no le hizo mucho caso, a ojos de su amiga siempre habían muchos chicos sexys.

– Lástima que sea un tonto… – comentó algo decepcionada la rubia, más para ella misma que para sus amigas. – Hina, creo que tendrás que conformarte con su cara bonita… – agregó con teatrería de tragedia griega. La aludida no pudo evitar que se le subieran un poco los colores, sin embargo, se sumó a sus amigas que comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por su actuación. – Jajajaja…

– Jajaja… Eres una… jajaja… tonta Ino… – Le decía Sakura, justo cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba el escándalo de alguien muy conocido para las tres que pedía que hubiera ramen para el almuerzo. Se miraron y, ya no pudieron aguantar más; estallaron en risas nuevamente.

– Por favor, ya me duele la panza – decía Hinata agarrándose, casi sin poder parar.

– Está bien, está bien, comportémonos chicas. – Intervino la pelirrosa que se encontraba en la misma situación. – ¿Acaso no iba a empezar tu primo hoy con las clases? – Preguntó algo confundida.

– Es cierto. ¿Quién es tu primo? ¿Va en nuestro curso? – Ahora fue el turno de la rubia preguntar.

– Mmm… No sé qué pudo haber pasado, se supone que estaría en nuestra misma clase.

– Quien sabe…

– Buenos días, a sus lugares por favor. – Se escuchó la voz fuerte y varonil de un hombre que entraba al aula, Sakura se congeló al verlo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente rápida para disimular que no lo conocía. – Mi nombre es Daichi Akiyama, seré su nuevo profesor de física.

"¿Daichi? ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido un nombre mejor? Este hombre sí que no cambia más." Pensó la ojijade con una sonrisa de lado, mas sin embargo, enseguida su rostro se volvió serio. "Esto está mal. ¿Qué hace él aquí?"

– He visto que este año hay varias personas transferidas… – continuó mientras los estudiantes se terminaban de acomodar en sus asientos. Fue justo en ese momento cuando entraba corriendo un hiperactivo rubio, quien paró en seco al verlo, en estado de shock. – ¡Naruto! – gritó la pelirrosa para evitar un desastre. – ¿Por qué no te sientas de una vez? Llegas tarde, te has perdido la presentación del profesor de física, el señor Daichi Akiyama. – El rubio contuvo una carcajada ante la seria mirada del potente hombre de cabello gris y medio rostro cubierto por una tela negra, era evidente que había pensado algo similar a su amiga.

– Muchas gracias señorita... – hizo una pausa dando paso a que la joven pudiera responder.

– Haruno, Sakura Haruno – se presentó de pie haciendo una leve reverencia.

– Bien, Naruto, ve a tu lugar por favor. Uchiha, adelante – dijo volviéndose a la puerta.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Sakura. No podía haber un hombre más perfecto que el que acababa de entrar al salón. – Puedes sentarte por ahí – dijo Kakashi señalándole un lugar, banco de por medio detrás de Hinata, la cual se encontraba al lado de la pelirrosa, que estaba a su vez al lado de la ventana delante de Ino. El chico obedeció, quedando además al lado de Kiba y Naruto, que estaban más hacia las filas del centro del salón.

Prácticamente en el lado opuesto, una pelirroja miraba indignada y resentida el lugar tan alejado que ocupaba el hermoso chico nuevo; qué para peor estaba tan cerca de ese trío de odiosas que ella tanto deseaba ver sufrir.

– ¡Sasuke! Pensé que ya no vendrías… – exclamaba un ruidoso chico de ojos celestes.

– Hmp. – Sasuke había entrado como todo un galán al aula. Despreocupado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa arrogante, mirando a todos con superioridad. De seguro sería uno de los nuevos chicos populares, inalcanzable para muchas. Sus ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, profundos como la noche, misteriosos, intrigantes, prometían emoción y peligro; simplemente Sakura había quedado hipnotizada y perdida en ellos, por un momento dejó de importarle el mundo. "Así que ese es el amigo de Naruto" pensó.

– De acuerdo… – comenzó la autoridad de la clase para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes. – Antes de explicarles la metodología de trabajo que utilizaremos durante el curso, me gustaría que se presentaran y nos contaran algo de ustedes, de donde vienen, si vienen de otra secundaria, familia, gustos, qué quieren seguir después, lo que sea que quieran compartir con los demás. – Ante los cuchicheos obtenidos como respuesta en señal de desaprobación continuó. – Muchos de ustedes ya se conocen, pero tengo entendido que este año ingresó bastante gente nueva en esta secundaria, incluyéndome. Por ende, me gustaría romper un poco el hielo en nuestra primer clase juntos. – Dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a varias de las presentes. – Comencemos. – Empezó a pasar lista para que todos pudieran presentarse a medida que los nombrara. – Akazuna Gaara.

Un chico pelirrojo de ojos color verde agua se puso en pie. – No hace falta que repita mi nombre – aclaró con una sonrisa de lado – estoy aquí desde primer año, pero para los que no me conocen puedo decirles que me gustan las artes marciales, el futbol y las chicas; y no soporto los pelos de perro. – agregó mirando a su amigo Kiba, amante de dichas criaturas, quien profería insultos que no llegaban a sus oídos.

– Bien. Akimichi Choji.

El chico se puso de pie algo indeciso. – Estoy aquí desde segundo año, ya que por motivos de trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos a Konhoja. Me gusta esta secundaria, en otros lados en los que estuve antes no había hecho muchos amigos, pero acá me siento muy bien. Me gusta la carne y la comida rápida, pero a pesar de mi condición física me gusta mucho jugar al futbol.

– Haruno Sakura.

– Yo estoy aquí desde primer año. Me gusta la literatura pero como hobbie, lo que quiero es estudiar medicina – dijo algo tímida.

– Hyuga Hinata.

– Mm… yo también he venido siempre a este instituto. Me gusta mucho la química y quisiera poder trabajar en un laboratorio algún día.

– Muy bien… Indora Karin.

– Yo soy capitana del equipo de porristas de esta secundaria desde primer año. Lo que más me gusta es bailar, alentar a los chicos y salir a divertirme – expresó entusiasta.

– Inuzuka Kiba.

– Bueno, yo también estudié siempre aquí, me gusta estar al aire libre y salir a correr con Akamaru, mi perro – dijo esta última palabra dirigiendo a su amigo pelirrojo una mirada asesina. – Aunque también me gustan los videojuegos.

– Nara Shikamaru.

– ¡Qué problemático! Siempre es lo mismo. – Expresó para sí. – Yo soy de Suna pero mis primeros años de secundaria los hice en la ciudad de Uzushio, donde conocí a Sasuke y a Naruto. Me gusta la lógica y los juegos mentales, principalmente aquellos que son un desafío; pero aún no tengo claro qué carrera seguir.

– Interesante. Es buena tu sinceridad Nara. Namikaze Naruto.

El nombrado se puso de pie. – Vengo de Uzushio, al igual que mis amigos, el serio Sasuke y el vago Shikamaru, aunque con él ya hace un año que venimos aquí. – Agregó señalando a cada uno, ganándose miradas asesinas de parte de esos chicos, provocando que su sonrisa se borrara rápidamente. Justo en el instante en que el profesor lo iba a reprender se disculpó. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, solo era una broma. Ni el te… Sasuke es serio, ni Shika es vago. – Dicho eso tuvo que apretarse el labio para no reír, pero en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte carcajada proveniente de su lado.

– ¡Seguro! – Exclamó Kiba haciendo que alguno que otro alumno riera.

– Señores… – expresó amenazante Kakashi. – Compórtense. Namikaze por favor limítese a su presentación.

– Sí señor, – dijo algo inseguro. – Como ya dije vengo de la secundaria de Uzushio; lo que más me gusta es comer ramen y practicar karate.

– Takahashi Sai.

– Vengo de Suna. Creo que soy el único de ahí en este curso – agregó. – Me gusta la historia y el arte. Me considero bueno dibujando y retratando personas, pero por lo general prefiero el paisajismo.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

– Ya saben de dónde vengo – dijo serio con voz grave. – Lo que más me gusta son los deportes extremos, principalmente las carreras de autos, y competir con cierta persona molesta. – Con una sonrisa de medio lado miró de reojo a su rubio amigo, que sabía perfectamente que ese adjetivo iba dirigido hacia él.

– Yamanaka Ino.

– También he estudiado aquí siempre. En realidad no me gusta mucho estudiar pero aún así me esfuerzo para sacar buenas notas. He salido un par de veces en una revista haciendo publicidad de un shamphoo para el cabello, pero el modelaje es más como un hobbie y estar a la moda un estilo de vida. Lo que me gustaría es poder ser trabajadora social y realizar compañas y actividades de concientización para mejorar las condiciones de vida de aquellos que más necesitan.

Los veintidós alumnos de ese curso hicieron sus presentaciones en esa primera clase de física que fue dedicada solamente a eso. Cuando quisieron acordar ya sonaba el timbre indicando la salida. – Bien jóvenes. Parece que el futuro del país está en buenas manos. – Expresó el peliplata cerrando la lista, refiriéndose a lo que todos anhelaban alcanzar a futuro. – Nos veremos mañana, me temo que ya no será tan entretenido para ustedes.

Las chicas se quedaron conversando en el aula, planeando qué hacer esa tarde. De pronto Sakura sintió que se le detenía el corazón un instante al ver al nuevo pelinegro a su lado hablándole seductoramente a Hinata y besándola en la mejilla. No logró mirar hacia otro lado pero supuso que Ino tendría la misma cara de asombro que ella con los ojos salidos de órbita. – ¡Sasuke! – Regañó la peliazul sonriendo. – ¡Eres un idiota! Jajaja... – continuó, abrazándolo. Cuando se terminó de saludar se volvió hacia sus amigas, que seguían tan inmóviles como al inicio de aquella situación. – Chicas, él es mi primo Sasuke; – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró al chico, que observó fugazmente a la pelirrosa, y terminó con la presentación. – Sasuke, ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. – Señaló a cada una y el aludido les extendió la mano para estrechárselas.

– Es un placer chicas. Es bueno que esta pequeña tonta tenga quien la cuide. – Agregó despeinando a su prima.

– ¡Uchiha! – gritó ésta. – Ya verás… – agregó en tono amenazante pero en broma. – El tonto eres tú, idiota. – Era extraño ver a su tímida amiga actuar de esa forma, de seguro que tenía bastante confianza con su primo, de lo contrario nunca reaccionaría así. Era cierto que la ojiperla era sumamente tímida, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en confianza con los que la rodeaban y tranquila entre seres que estimaba, podía apreciarse a una chica determinada, con fuerza de voluntad y muy simpática y divertida.

El destinatario de aquellos insultos soltó una carcajada. "Es tan lindo", pensó Sakura. – Eh… – reaccionó – los dejo un momento, ahora vuelvo chicas – dijo saliendo del salón, necesitaba aire, sentía que Sasuke le había robado todo el oxígeno del ambiente estando cerca.

Se dirigió a los tocadores de damas, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó la cara. Por un momento se quedó apoyada en el lavamanos mirándose al espejo. "Eres una tonta Sakura, has tenido el mejor entrenamiento para simulaciones y ha sido completamente en vano, esto no puede volver a repetirse. Aunque no me pueda acercar más a él, no puedo permitir quedar en evidencia. Ese idiota... si hasta parece haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción y disfrutarlo. Claro, debe estar acostumbrado a tenerlas a todas a sus pies. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado embelesar por un tipo como él? Ni que fuera..."

– ¡Pelo de chicle! – una horrenda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. No estaba de ánimos, así que decidió ignorarla y pasar por su lado, pero Karin y sus amigas le cerraron el paso.

– ¿Qué quieren? – Las miró molesta, nunca antes había perdido el control sobre sí misma como aquella mañana en que vio a Sasuke. Sentía furia consigo misma y si la pinchaban un poco se desquitaría con quien fuera que la molestara en esos momentos.

– Oh, aquí estabas. – Dijo Ino pasando entre las chicas populares, tomando del brazo a su amiga. Aunque la rubia fuera muy impetuosa y demostrativa, sabía de sobra que Karin odiaba que la ignoraran y hacerle eso simplemente le fascinaba.

– Un momento – ordenó la pelirroja estirando una mano hacia el frente con la palma abierta. – ¿A dónde creen que van? Aún no he terminado de hablar.

– No molestes – dijo la rubia intentando pasar. – Bien, ¿qué quieres? – agregó molesta, resignándose a escucharla. – Si no nos dejas pasar te voy a reventar a golpes.

– No se acerquen a Uchiha, ya vi cómo lo miraban. Él será mío. Es el hombre perfecto para mí. Valió la pena dejar ir a Naruto para esperar por el amor de mi vida – agregó dubitativa.

– Jajajaja... – Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la carcajada de Ino, Sakura sin embargo seguía inmóvil, una rabia imponente la dominaba, había estado aguantando mucho por mucho tiempo y esa chica la sacaba de quiso, quería descargarse con ella. Ya no tenía fuerzas para contenerse, si no salía de allí pronto, cometería una locura. – ¡Eres una perra! – continuó su amiga. – Si no estuviste con Naruto fue porque él no te registra, ni siquiera debe saber que existes; aunque si lo hace, de seguro no aguanta tu olor de dulce nauseabundo y tu voz de pito y por eso...

Pero no pudo continuar, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Karin se abalanzó sobre ella con el puño fuertemente cerrado dispuesta a golpearla en la cara, la rubia solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, confusa, vio a su amiga delante de ella, sosteniendo fuertemente el puño de su atacante.

– ¡Suéltame! – Gritó la chica, Ino miraba aquella escena asombrada, ¿esa era su amiga? Parecía una asesina serial. – Sakura déjala, vamos. – Dijo intentando aflojar su agarre y calmarla.

– Ten cuidado Karin, ya te he aguantado muchas. Si vuelves a atentar contra alguna de mis amigas, no saldrás tan sana como ahora – Dicho esto, soltó su puño con rabia. – Sácame de aquí, necesito pensar en otra cosa.

– ¡Cielos Sakura! – exclamó su amiga. – Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. – Esto hizo que ambas sonrieran.

La pelirrosa se giró hacia ella y le dijo: – Gracias Ino, no sé qué habría pasado si no aparecías. Pero necesito que no le cuentes a nadie lo que pasó.

– Ay amiga... – suspiró la chica de ojos celestes – de eso se encargará Karin, aunque obviamente el cuento será en su conveniencia. Vayamos a tomar algo antes de irnos, Hina nos espera en el comedor.

Cuando llegaron vieron a su pelinegra amiga conversando animadamente con su primo. "Bien, supéralo" se dijo la ojijade a sí misma.

– Sentimos la demora – se disculpó su amiga por ambas con naturalidad, ella no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra y le agradeció aquello.

– Es normal la descompensación en las chicas después conocerme, muchas no soportan mi presencia...

– Ya veo por qué – dijo Sakura parándose de golpe para marcharse. – De seguro tampoco soportan tu arrogancia, creído. Lo siento chicas necesito tomar aire.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Se preguntó ya encontrándose en el jardín. Se quería ir, no aguantaría un minuto más allí.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – La interrumpió una voz familiar. Naruto se había arreglado para salir tras ella después de haberla visto salir despavorida del comedor. – Se supone que el impulsivo soy yo.

– Lo sé, es solo que estoy algo cansada. Intento ser fuerte a cada minuto pero creo que algo hoy me hizo caer. No soporto la idea de que mi padre haya estado sufriendo quién sabe qué todos estos años mientras yo tengo que fingir una vida normal. Quiero matarlos Naruto, quiero… destruirlos. – Y el inevitable llanto surgió... – ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así. – Dijo más para sí misma que para su amigo que desde hacía unos momentos la abrazaba.

\- Tranquila pequeña, te dije que yo te cuidaría. – Mientras le decía aquello, le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Llamaré a Tsunade para que venga a recogerte. Vete a casa y descansa, todo estará bien.

\- Gracias, mañana será otro día en esta selva de secundaria...


	4. Secundaria: encuentros conflictivos

CAPÍTULO 4 – SECUNDARIA: ENCUENTROS CONFLICTIVOS

Una vez que Naruto la llamó, Tsunade salió rumbo al instituto para alcanzar a cierta pelirrosa y de ese modo llevar a una agotada adolescente a su casa. Ambas iban en el auto de la rubia sin decir una palabra. – ¿Qué sucedió hoy en el colegio Sakura? – finalmente se rompía ese maravilloso silencio.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que haber pasado algo? Solo estoy algo cansada.

– ¿Tengo que decir que te creo? ¡Vamos niña! no me engañes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

La joven meditó sus palabras por un momento. – Yo... – comenzó, con la mirada ahora en sus piernas, – en realidad no sé qué me sucedió. Al ver al chico nuevo perdí el control sobre mi misma. Me sentí aturdida, triste, furiosa, impotente. No digo que él lo haya provocado pero... me enojó mucho perder la serenidad con la que actúo. Sentí ganas de llorar. Yo... estoy harta de fingir, quiero encontrar a mi padre tía, quiero ayudarlos. Necesito intervenir, – finalizó con un brillo y determinación que pocas veces se había visto en su mirada.

– Todo a su debido tiempo, aún no es hora.

– Uff... – La chica bufó cruzándose de brazos, sabía que discutir con Tsunade no la llevaría a ningún lado, ya había pasado por eso antes. – Estoy bien – le dijo, al notar la mirada preocupada de ésta. – Solo necesito salir a correr y entrenar un poco, mañana todo será como siempre.

– ¿Amiga que pasó ayer? – Preguntaba una extrañada rubia con pelo largo atado en una coleta en la entrada de la secundaria.

– Es verdad. ¿Cómo te sientes Saku?

– Estoy bien chicas, gracias. Solo estaba de mal humor.

– Oh, ya veo... ¿Será que el nuevo bombom en verdad te quitó el aliento? – inquirió con malicia la primera que había indagado sobre su estado de ánimo, recibiendo como respuesta solo una mirada asesina.

– El pobre de Sasuke no entendía nada, – comenzó la morocha riéndose – es serio, pero suele hacer bromas, tontita.

"¿Es enserio? ¡Rayos!" Él solo quería ser lindo y ella se había comportado como una perfecta idiota. – Creo que... – suspiró, en verdad no quería hacerlo, – debo disculparme con tu primo.

– Bien, te dejamos entonces.

– Pe... pero qué? – Tarde, se habían ido. Se giró lentamente y ahí lo vio. Mirándola muy de cerca esperando su disculpa. "¿Cuánto hacía que estaba ahí escuchando? Esas dos, traidoras" pensó molesta.

– ¿Sí...? – dio pie el chico para que hablara.

"¡Ay! Este tipo me saca de quicio" – Sasuke... – comenzó, – lamento haberme comportado como una tonta ayer. – "Bien, lo estaba logrando. Iba bien" – Solo no tuve un buen día.

– Acepto tu disculpa – dijo arrogante, ante lo cual la chica entrecerró la mirada. – Pero no deberías tratar mal a quien no tiene la culpa de tus días malos.

"Sí, claro" pensó Sakura, recordando que en verdad la principal causa de su mal día había sido él; primero porque le provocó cosas que ella desconocía, haciendo que perdiera su autocontrol y eso la había enfurecido, y segundo por la escena que gracias a él le hizo Karin en el baño. – Hay veces en las que uno no controla su humor, – se excusó.

– Y las mujeres en esos días se ponen insoportables.

"Pero" – Pero qué... te piensas id... – Comenzaba a decir pero se tragó su insulto, simplemente era imposible entablar una conversación decente con él; mientras tanto el chico, con una hermosa sonrisa de lado, la veía debatirse entre tragarse su orgullo o mandarlo a la mismísima mierda, y eso lo divertía mucho. – Ok, piensa lo que quieras, me da igual. Ya me disculpé. – Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando al pelinegro observándola irse. Definitivamente esa chica no era como las demás que titubeaban al hablarle. No era fácil para las féminas estar ante tal hombre, y menos si sabían su procedencia, obviamente no era el caso, pensó.

Sakura se dirigía hacia el salón donde se suponía que estaban sus amigas, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba el cabello. – Te advertí chiclosa que no te le acercaras. – Evidentemente había visto la conversación.

– Suéltame Karin. – "O te romperé el cuello" le quería decir, pero no "Sakurita, tienes que aparentar ser una chica normal, en lo posible tímida para no llamar la atención, pero sobre todo frágil. No puedes mostrar tu carácter y tu fuerza en la escuela" Esas habían sido las palabras de su queridísima tía Tsunade y las estaba padeciendo. – Por favor – pidió. – Yo no estoy interesada en ese chico.

La pelirroja largó una carcajada y tiró más fuerte de sus pelos hasta dejar a la ojijade al lado de su cara. – Y aunque lo estuvieras, ¿crees que se fijaría en ti? - preguntó burlona.

– ¿Entonces por qué tan preocupada? – lanzó con malicia.

– Te lo advierto, la próxima vez te irá muy mal – amenazó para finalmente soltarla con brusquedad.

Sakura era consciente de que se había pasado de la raya en el episodio del baño y debía borrar esa imagen de chica fuerte que le había mostrado a Karin y sus compañeras el día anterior, y qué mejor forma que dejándose maltratar un poco por ella y hacerle creer que tenía todo bajo control, como siempre había sido. Por supuesto la disculpa con Sasuke le vino muy bien. Aunque sabía que la chica la buscaría para dejarle claro quien mandaba, no estaba de más provocarla un poco para asegurarse, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, sabía de sobra que los observaba cuando ella estaba hablando con él, no era tonta, al contrario, era sumamente inteligente y habilidosa para el engaño, algo que por cierto, en alguna que otra ocasión había "asustado" a sus tíos.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de ese año y los nuevos estudiantes se habían adaptado rápidamente a aquella secundaria. Sasuke, se había integrado fácilmente al grupo de amigos donde estaba Naruto. Si bien ambos chicos eran polos opuestos en cuanto a su forma de ser, el pelinegro era serio, reservado y de poca paciencia a pesar de su aire misterioso y tremendamente seductor, mientras que el rubio era carismático y siempre llamaba la atención por sus escándalos, la verdad es que eran mejores amigos y confiaban ciegamente uno en el otro. Se habían conocido cuando este último se había mudado con sus padres luego de ser expulsado de la primaria donde estudiaba con Sakura. Al principio comenzaron siendo rivales en el dojo de artes marciales de su ciudad, pero no tardaron en percatarse de la pasión que compartían por los deportes extremos, encontraron al compañero perfecto para sus travesías y, aunque Sasuke no confiara fácilmente en la gente, tenía la seguridad de que Naruto era una persona transparente en la que podía creer ciegamente.

Por otro lado, Karin parecía no estar tan interesada en Sakura y eso lo agradecía. Sí la molestaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad porque no la soportaba, pero ello era algo insignificante, pues no era a la única a quien buscaba incomodar.

Las clases de la mañana ya se habían terminado y era la hora del almuerzo. Las tres amigas se habían comprado algo para comer en la cafetería pero decidieron ir hacia el patio trasero donde se situaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– A ver... ¿Y qué opinan de Gaara? A mí me parece lindo. – decía la rubia.

– Sí, pero ¿no es algo arrogante? – preguntaba la morocha.

– Como tu primo. – Atacó cierta pelirrosa divertida, a lo que las tres comenzaron a reír.

– Aún así debes admitir que es lindo Saku.

– Mmm... Tiene lo suyo, eso no se puede negar. Pero es detestable.

– ¿Por qué tanto rencor? – inquirió su amiga otra amiga entrecerrando los ojos con mirada acosadora. "Y ahí estaba otra vez" – ¿No será que en realidad te gusta Sasuke?

– Claro que no – exclamó completamente a la defensiva. – Además, que sea lindo no le quita lo idiota y el hecho de que sea un patán en potencia.

– No es malo, tonta. Solo es algo... – Hinata meditó su respuesta – engreído. – Jajaja...

– Sí, pero debes admitir que tiene motivos para creerse tan irresistible. – Agregaba Ino. – Jajaja...

– ¿Y qué me dices tú Hina? Creo que hay cierto rubio de ojitos claros que te pone un poco nerviosa...

La chica abrió más los ojos de repente, sorprendida ante aquella acusación. – Este... yo... eh, bueno... en realidad... – a causa de los nervios no lograba formular una frase. – La verdad es que... – de pronto su determinación cambió – Naruto me gusta mucho – dijo apenada, bajando la mirada. A sus amigas las extrañó que se confesara, aún así, estaban contentas de que la tímida chica de ojos grises les confiara sus sentimientos; de sobra sabían además que el rubio era un buen chico, algo despistado pero nunca la lastimaría.

La hora de descanso se pasó rápidamente entre esas conversaciones divertidas que solo se podían tener entre amigas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, solo faltaban tres minutos para que el timbre que marcaba el comienzo de clases sonara. – ¡Cielos! Vamos chicas, dense prisa o llegaremos tarde. – Prorrumpió la ojijade mirando su reloj.

Las tres iban disparadas hacia el aula cuando en la entrada de las instalaciones unos chicos las detienen. – Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Miraron extrañadas al que les había hablado.

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo Ino algo nerviosa y precavida, ese chico intimidaba bastante. Era alto, musculoso, demasiado, tenía cabello negro que le llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros y una mirada oscura que resultaba sumamente aterradora.

Él ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho mientras sus negros ojos recorrían con detenimiento a cada chica, posándose finalmente en la pelirrosa, que lo miraba atenta. – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ésta, incomoda por aquel acoso.

– Po... por favor... – tomaba valor Hinata. – Podrías dejarnos pasar, llegaremos tarde a clase si no vamos ya. – Esto provocó que el chico posara una mirada, sumamente molesta, en la persona que le había hablado.

– No me interesa, – dijo fríamente.

– Pues a nosotras sí – estalló Ino. – Muévete idiota, – le dijo con desprecio empujándolo para pasar por su lado. Para su sorpresa, aquel pelinegro no hizo nada. – Vamos chicas, ignórenlos, – agregó, alentándolas a que la siguieran. Mas cuando Sakura iba a pasar detrás de Hinata, el hombre nuevamente le cerró el paso. – Veo que me has olvidado florcita – expresó sádico, con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Sakura frunció el ceño, "¿quién era? No puede ser Ka..." – Kakuzu – pudo articular en un susurro.

– Oohh... Qué lindo de tu parte que me recuerdes... – dijo sarcástico – yo no te he olvidado ¿sabes? Últimamente vengo pensando mucho en ti durante las noches.

A las chicas que esperaban a la ojijade a espaldas de ese brabucón se les pusieron los pelos de punta al oír aquello, y bastó una simple mirada entre ambas para darse a entender que deberían ir por los chicos o algún profesor porque esa conversación estaba yéndose a un lugar verdaderamente malo. – No me importa – comenzaba a desesperarse. – Estoy llegando tarde a clases por tu culpa. Déjame pasar. – Necesitaba calmarse y no debía llamar la atención.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí niños? Vamos, rápido, vayan a sus aulas. – Una profesora regordeta, con el cabello violeta recogido en un moño y ojos color miel salía de la cafetería a grandes zancadas para ir a dar su clase. La pelirrosa agradeció aquella interrupción y no desaprovechó el momento para escabullirse rápidamente por al lado del pelinegro y comenzar a correr hacia su clase.

– Lamento llegar tarde – iba a decir que no se sentía muy bien pero a lo mejor sus amigas habían dado una excusa diferente.

– Saku nos tenías preocupada – susurró Hinata. – Vinimos para decirle a los chicos lo que sucedía para que fueran a ayudarte pero justo llegó el profesor y no nos dio oportunidad de hablar.

– Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Una profesora apareció y pude zafarme de esos tres. Además, no sería nada bueno que Naruto se cruzara con él. – Las chicas la miraron confusas – En cuanto acabe la clase les cuento – susurró.

El timbre que indicaba cambio de educador sonó y las dos chicas se abalanzaron hacia su amiga, provocando miradas algo extrañadas por parte de los chicos. – ¿Por qué dices que es mejor que Naruto no se entere? – preguntó por lo bajo la pelinegra. Sasuke, que alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de su amigo, paró la oreja, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de escuchar la respuesta una voz sumamente conocida y escandalosa lo interrumpió. – Oye teme, ¿qué haces? ¿Iremos a las carreras hoy? Me debes la revancha.

– Él es el motivo por el cual lo expulsaron de primaria. – Decía por lo bajo la pelirrosa.

– Hoy no puedo dobe – respondía molesto al no haber podido oír aquello. – Debo ir a la automotora de mi hermano, quiere que vea la mercadería nueva que entró anoche.

– ¡Genial! – gritó su amigo. – ¿Me llevas Sasuke? – preguntó con carita de cachorro triste.

– No tienes remedio… – sonrío ante lo infantil que era ese chico al que quería como a un hermano.  
Un nuevo profesor, de tez mestiza, musculoso y con el pelo negro y parado ingresó sonriente al aula. – ¡Asuma-sensei! – gritó contenta la rubia al verlo. – ¡qué bueno que esté con nosotros otra vez!

– Para mí también es un placer tenerlas conmigo nuevamente señoritas. – Dijo sonriéndoles a las tres amigas que lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tiene este tipo? – preguntó el Uchiha con fastidio, pensando que podría tratarse de un pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

– Según me contaron el año pasado, era un muy buen profesor. No solo por sus clases que eran entretenidas y claras, sino porque siempre colaboraba con los alumnos en sus proyectos y realizaba actividades para integrarlos y demás. – le decía Shikamaru tranquilo.

– Ya veo...

– Buenas tarde estudiantes. Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y soy su nuevo profesor de filosofía debido a que el efectivo que dictaría sus clases va a estar con licencia médica por un tiempo. A muchos ya los conozco pero espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Sobre fin de año realizaremos un proyecto que más adelante les voy a detallar. Y lo más importante, llámenme Asuma, no por mi apellido – terminó sonriente.

Aquella clase finalizó rápido. Todos salían por el pasillo rumbo a sus casas cuando se oye una explosión provocando sobresaltos por todos lados. – Ese tonto otra vez... – susurró Sasuke molesto.

– Aún no entiendo que tiene de divertido explotar cosas. – decía Nara que caminaba serenamente con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

– Simplemente es un idiota – agregó Kiba.

– O tiene severos daños mentales – concluyó Gaara con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

El grupo de amigos hablaban del maniático amante de poner bombas en los baños para que retumbaran más fuertes y de esa forma asustar a los que concurrían al instituto. Deidara, así se llamaba aquel chico rubio, de pelo algo largo que estaba en quinto año. Era, junto con dos compañeros más, de los más populares de ese año. Los envolvía un aire de misterio, eran los "chicos malos" con autos deportivos y grandes motocicletas y eso a las chicas las volvía locas.

Delante de ellos por el pasillo iban tres amigas, y según notaron estaban más calladas que de costumbre. – ¿Qué les pasará? – la voz de Choji hizo la pregunta que todos se formulaban en su cabeza.

– Hoy no están tan chillonas, eso es grave... – Agregó divertido Kiba.

– Ni siquiera se han despedido…

– Es verdad… – decía pensativo Naruto.

– Chicas – concluyó Sasuke restándole importancia.

En ese momento, los cinco imitaron a las tres féminas y pararon en seco, casi sin darse cuenta. – ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó un curioso pelirrojo.

– ¿Ustedes otra vez? – Preguntó la rubia molesta. – ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Están locos? ¿Qué quieren?

– Tranquila muñeca – dijo con sorna el pelinegro que les cerraba el paso nuevamente. – La cosa es con la florcita – agregó mirando a la aludida divertido.

– ¿No creen estúpido montar un espectáculo donde hay tantos estudiantes? – Preguntó Hinata sin titubeos.

– Creo que hay alguien sensato entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un momento a un lugar donde estemos más tranquilos florcita? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Sakura no sabía cómo actuar, ¿por qué la intimidaba tanto? Desde niña había sido entrenada fuertemente en cada aspecto inimaginable, desde artes marciales, medicina, manejo de armas, deportes extremos, hasta entrenamiento de táctica, estrategia, comportamiento, simulación, incluso había sido sometida psicológicamente para poder enfrentar toda clase de escenarios posibles. Era una de las mejores agentes de su edad junto con Naruto y aún así había algo en este tipo que la incomodaba. En esos momentos debía seguir siendo una adolescente normal y lo que menos debía hacer era llamar la atención, no podía descubrirse por nada del mundo, debía actuar como cualquier chica de su edad lo hubiera hecho y hacer fuerza por evitar romperle los huesos a ese idiota que se pasaba de listo, sin embargo, el idiota se la estaba haciendo difícil. Estaba petrificada en su lugar, sopesando su mejor opción, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a ver qué pasaba… fue entonces cuando ocurrió. De pronto el contacto la hizo reaccionar, Kakuzu tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo como un maldito acosador pervertido saboreando su presa. Golpeó su mano con fuerza para zafarse de su agarre, pero cuando iba a propinarle una bofetada, el chico aferró su muñeca impidiéndoselo.

"¿Qué hace ese estúpido?" Pensó cierto pelinegro. "¿Está... las está molestando?" Estaba enojado, comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ellos casi por impulso, pero no era el único, sus amigos se habían percatado de lo mismo e iban en la misma dirección hechos una furia. Con la cercanía de Sakura y Naruto y el parentesco que tenían Sasuke y Hinata no habían tardado en formar una linda amistad los ocho, aunque con ciertos roces porque la pelirrosa y Uchiha no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, había una química entre ellos que los hacía repelerse.

– ¿Qué te crees maldito? – Y el puñetazo en la cara llegó. El impulsivo rubio había hecho su entrada en escena, sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, no le hizo mucho daño a aquel enorme chico. Iba a golpearlo nuevamente cuando una voz lo detuvo.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Basta! – Gritó Sakura intentando detenerlo mientras Kiba y Gaara la ayudaban. – Es... es Kakuzu. – dijo en voz baja.

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció al escuchar aquello. – No te acerques a ella – le dijo amenazante. Atrás suyo cierto pelinegro sentía que le ardían las venas de lo furioso que estaba; conocía a la perfección la historia de su amigo con aquel abusivo, de padre con puesto político que lo había hecho alejarse de su queridísima hermana del alma; conocía además a los tipos como él, y simplemente el hecho de que acosaran a una mujer y la intimaran como lo hacía le daba repugnancia, lo quería golpear hasta que no pudiera levantarse. Y Naruto, él simplemente lo quería matar, él había presenciado el miedo de Sakura al principio, le costó superar esa barrera que la libraba de ese perseguidor, claro que a la larga le hizo un favor, la había vuelto muy fuerte, ella no se dejaría asediar por nadie más; sin embargo no podía borrar de su memoria ese miedo que la había hacho sentir, ese despertarse entre pesadillas a mitad de la noche porque soñaba con él, odiaba lo que le había hecho a su "hermanita", sí, porque más que prima era una hermana para él y no dejaría que Kakuzu, ni nadie, se atreviera a atormentarla otra vez.

Los chicos nunca habían visto al sonriente rubio tan enfadado. No entendían su reacción pero sabían que debería ser realmente malo para que estuviera así. Ninguno apartaba la mirada de aquel arrogante y odioso brabucón, apoyaban a su amigo por más que en ese momento no supieran todo lo que había de fondo. Además, el simple hecho de que molestaran a sus amigas, hacía que todos se enfadaran, ninguno permitiría que las lastimaran.

– Veo que los amiguitos se han vuelto a reunir... ¿Siguen siendo unidos aunque hayan pasado tantos años separados?

– Veo que aprendiste a detener los golpes de una niña. – Lanzó la pelirrosa con veneno, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de aquel pelinegro que los enfrentaba.

– No tientes a tu suerte, niña. – Puso énfasis en aquella palabra. – Como bien dijiste, ninguna niña como tú podría siquiera tocarme.

– ¡Vámonos chicos! Las moscas son ruidosas. – dijo Sakura para sacarlos de ahí antes de que se fueran a los puños.

– Es verdad, y suelen morir aplastadas fácilmente. – dijo Ino volviendo es sí. Ya que junto con Hinata habían quedado hechas piedra al ver todo ese espectáculo.

– Mucho cuidado rubia, – amenazó Kakuzu. – Que lo que dices no se vuelva en tu contra.

– ¿Amenazas a una mujer? – Inquirió Kiba molesto. – Eres patético. – Si las miradas mataran ese chico también estaría muerto ante tal burla.

– Vamos – volvió a repetir la chica tomando a su amigo por el brazo para llevárselo con ella.

– Serás mía florcita – le susurró cerca del oído cuando pasó por su lado haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Sin embargo continuó su camino como si no hubiera sentido nada. Uchiha, que había atinado a tomar a su prima de la mano para pasar detrás de los otros dos, no pudo evitar escuchar aquello y lo pechó con el hombro al pasar mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz y amenazante. Por su parte Ino se había prendido del brazo de Choji para seguir su camino, aquel chico le daba miedo.

– ¿Qué demonios? – expresaba el castaño enojado. – ¿Quién era ese tipo?

– Parecía sacado de una película de terror, ¿qué le hicieron chicas? – preguntaba Gaara.

– Solo es un idiota – expresó la rubia restándole importancia.

Todos, excepto Choji y Shikamaru, se habían quedado conversando amenamente como un grupo de amigos en una mesa afuera de la cafetería.

– ¿De qué creen que tratará el proyecto de Sarutobi?

– Mmm… No lo sé. – Respondió pensativa Hinata. – Cuando estábamos en primer año organizó la fiesta de los colores.

– Es verdad, – coincidió su amiga de ojos celestes. – Fue muy divertido.

– ¿Fiesta de los colores? – Preguntó Naruto. – ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esa?

– Mejor dicho… ¿qué clase de proyecto de fin de año puede ser una fiesta? – puntualizó Sasuke.

– Trabajamos con emociones, subconsciente y demás en primer año – explicaba Sakura. – Así que el profesor en la entrada de la fiesta nos hacía sacar una tela de un gran florero antiguo y atárnosla a la muñeca. Luego debíamos buscar a quienes tuvieran el mismo color, juntarnos en grupo y analizar estados de ánimo y los posibles significados que pudieran tener para nosotros, entre otras cosas.

– Jajaja… – comenzó a reír Ino. – Pobre Asuma, nada le salió como quiso. – Jajajaja...

Las otras dos chicas al igual que Kiba la acompañaron con las risas y el pelirrojo sonrió de lado mientras los demás los miraban confundidos. – Chicas – suspiró Gaara. – Nunca se sabe con qué te pueden salir.

– Jajaja… Es verdad – intentaba aclarar el amante de los perros como podía. – Dos de las chicas comenzaron a pelear por estar en el grupo de Gaara y todo terminó hecho un lío.

– ¿Y por qué tanta gracia? – preguntó el rubio intrigado.

– Es que… jaja… Terminaron cayendo encima de la mesa de postres que nos tenían preparada.

– Pobres chicas… Tendrías que haberlas visto llenas de merengue y chocolate. – Decía la rubia.

– Aquello parecía una lucha en lodo y todos los hombres comenzaron a alentarlas. – Contaba la pelinegra. – Cuando por fin las detuvieron… – Sakura hizo una pausa – comenzó la guerra de comida, estampándose el primer pedazo de pastel en el pobre Asuma. – Terminó, muy divertida de recordar aquello.

– La fiesta no le salió como quiso, pero no se puede negar que fue muy divertida – hablaba el pelirrojo.

– Lo único malo fue el informe detallado sobre esa experiencia que tuvimos que hacer después, – objetó su amigo.

Ya estaban todos mucho más calmados así que decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. – Las acompañaremos. – dijo de pronto el pelinegro mirando a su mejor amigo, el cual asintió al entender. – Vamos Hina. Te llevo a casa le dijo.

– Ok. ¡Adiós chicos!

– Bien. Vamos – dijo el rubio. – ¿Dónde vives Ino?

– Si quieres yo la llevo – se ofreció Kiba en su motocicleta, tú vas para el otro lado.

– Es verdad. No se preocupen. Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió subiéndose a ésta mientras se ponía el casco. – Chau... – gritó agitando la mano cuando se iban.

– Hasta mañana chicos.

– Bien. Vayamos a casa. Hoy me quedaré con mis padrinos – dijo Naruto. – Tengo muchas ganas de comer de las galletas que hace la vieja.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó precavida.

– No lo sé. Tsunade dijo que necesitaba verme para hablar con ambos después de clase y presiento que la conversación se extenderá largo rato – acabó, con un suspiro.

– Vámonos, por hoy ya hemos estado mucho en esta secundaria.


	5. Primer misión

CAPÍTULO 5 – PRIMER MISIÓN: DETALLES.

– Ya era hora, – expresaba una rubia de grandes atributos al ver a sus adorados sobrina y ahijado descender de un Volvo azul.

– Vieja Tsunade ¿cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no venía por acá...

– Tomen asiento niños, tenemos que hablar – dijo seria. Inmediatamente el ambiente se tensó, ambos imaginaban por dónde vendría la mano así que obedecieron y esperaron a que comenzara. – Tengo una misión para ustedes, pero – colocó su mano delante de sus espectadores en señal de silencio para que no la interrumpieran, – no es como cualquier otra. Digamos que los incluye un poco más que de costumbre.

Sakura la miró atónita. – ¿De verdad? ¿Podremos colaborar en el caso de mi padre? – preguntó con algo de esperanza temiendo la respuesta.

– De momento no de la manera que creen, pero técnicamente sí. Jiraiya viene en camino, él también quiere hablarles. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas Sakura, – le dijo, suponiendo que ya iba a lanzar algunas – pero esperemos a tu tío, por favor. – Solo obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su sobrina.

– Vamos, anímate Saku, va a ser todo un desafío – sus ojos desprendieron chispas al decir aquello. – Además hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos en una misión. Al fin tendremos algo de acción. – Terminó.

– No te lo tomes a la ligera tonto, esto no es un juego. – Lo reprendió su amiga.

– Vieja... – comenzó dudoso, ignorando lo que le acababan de decir. – ¿De casualidad hiciste galletas? – la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto no cambiaba, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, y el olor de sus galletas había hecho que la tensión se desvaneciera.

– Vayamos a la cocina a tomar y comer algo. – Comentó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar, seguida por los "primos".

Merendaron entre risas, rememorando anécdotas, burlándose de experiencias de uno u otro. – Aún recuerdo cunado con el tío nos sentaron en este mismo lugar para hablarnos de toda esta locura. – decía la pelirrosa algo nostálgica.

– Sí... Éramos dos diablillos y teníamos miedo de que nos regañaran por pelear con unos niños en la escuela.

– Jajajaja... – rió la rubia – sus caras de confusión cuando les dijimos que estábamos orgullosos de cómo se habían defendido uno al otro no se me borrará nunca.

– Es que ambos esperábamos que nos rezongaran por eso; pero tal cosa no pasó y por si fuera poco nos felicitaron. Jaja...

– El hecho de que feliciten a un niño por pelear en la escuela no es algo muy común tía, debes admitirlo.

– Es verdad... – suspiró. – Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer...

– ¿Tú qué opinas? – le preguntó seriamente Jiraiya a su esposa. – Creo que no sería mala idea probarlos; – continuó – Después de todo, es mejor que estén prevenidos y sepan defenderse. Sabes que no escaparán de sus antecedentes familiares.

Tsunade no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo accedió a hacerles una pequeña prueba, de modo que esa misma tarde se dijeron al colegio de los niños para recogerlos en el auto.

– ¿Qué sucede niñita? ¿Ahora que no está tú primo por qué no me das un besito? – Dijo burlándose y acosándola un niño de pelo negro.

Justo en ese momento cierta pareja estaba llagando al lugar. La rubia se llenó de ira al ver a su niña tan indefensa ante aquel pequeño pervertido y pensó en acometer contra él. Sin embargo, en el instante en que fue a dar un paso hacia ellos, su marido la toma del brazo señalando determinada dirección con un gesto de la cabeza, donde un pequeño rubio caminaba con mirada asesina a toda velocidad hacia sus compañeros.

– ¡Ya déjala Kakuzu! – Gritó, estampándole un puñetazo en la cara. El niño quedó tendido en el suelo mirando a su golpeador con rabia y sobándose el golpe. – Yo siempre te protegeré Sakura. – La aludida abrió los ojos como platos por lo familiar que le sonaba aquella frase; pero "¿quién…? Claro, él…" suspiró. "Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…" En ese momento, de la nada aparecen amigos del pelinegro y comienzan a golpear a Naruto. Sakura quedó desconcertada y horrorizada ante aquella escena. Mas como si la hubieran despertado con un balde de agua helada, reaccionó y se lanzó hacia los chicos en defensa de su amigo. Aunque no supiera qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, estaba segura era de que no podía quedarse quieta mirando, y menos después de la manera en que él la había defendido. Los dos adultos que los habían ido a buscar miraban atentos y objetivos aquella escena. La niña estaba golpeando con sus puñitos y jalándole el cabello a uno de los agresores cuando de pronto es lanzada contra una roca provocando que callera adolorida. Dicho acto incitó la ira de Naruto, que aumentó de sobremanera, tanto que pareció transformarse sacando fuerzas de su interior que no sabía que tenía, logrando así quitarse a uno que tenía encima.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron. – Creo que pasaron la prueba sin necesidad de que se la pusiéramos nosotros – dijo él al fin. – Es hora de intervenir – agregó, a lo que su esposa asintió y ambos emprendieron camino a rescatar a los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado.

– ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – Gritó la rubia a los pequeños vándalos con su mejor cara de asesina provocando que se les helara la sangre y salieran corriendo horrorizados. – Vamos chicos – dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia su sobrina y ahijado. – Vayamos a casa.

– Hay algo de lo que queremos hablar con ustedes. – Comenzó Jiraiya. Se encontraban en ese momento en el desayunador de la cocina tomando un refresco, los niños frente a los adultos. – ¿Es sobre la pelea de hoy? – arremetió Naruto a la defensiva. – Ellos comenza...

– Naruto – interrumpió Tsunade con tono autoritario. – Vimos exactamente todo lo que sucedió, no los vamos a regañar, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

"¿Quéeeee?" Ambos niños se miraron, parecían pensar lo mismo; se habían hecho tan unidos, tal era su conexión que no necesitaban ni hablarse. "¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿No los iban a regañar? Y no solo eso... ¿Estaban orgullosos de su pelea? ¿Cómo era eso posible?"

Ante la desconcertación de los niños, Jiraiya soltó una carcajada.

– Espera un minuto – dijo el rubio de pronto, sobresaltando a Sakura. – ¿Cómo es eso de que vieron todo? ¿Por qué dejaron que nos atacaran entonces?

La habitación quedó en silencio, el par de jóvenes esperaba una respuesta. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí tía? ¿Qué es lo que nos quieren decir?

La aludida suspiró. – Chicos, si les contamos esto es porque creemos en sus capacidades, tanto físicas como mentales, para sobrellevar lo que quizás sea la carga más pesada de sus vidas. Pero antes tenemos que pedirles absoluta discreción. Tienen que prometer que nunca lo hablarán con nadie, y más aún, que nunca usarán sus capacidades y todo lo que aprendan de ahora en más, para beneficio propio. Tienen que prometer que no se expondrán a ser descubiertos y sopesarán la idea de correr ciegamente hacia el peligro.  
Los chicos escuchaban con atención, decididos a aceptar lo que les confesaran.

– Hay muchas cosas que desconocen y se las contaremos ahora, y hay cosas que no necesitan saber por el momento – agregó el hombre de la casa.

– Naruto tus padres no trabajan como agentes de seguro cubriendo casas, sino que ellos son otro tipo de agentes.

– Wwwooaa… ¿Mis papás son super agentes secretos? – preguntó el niño ansioso y emocionado.

– Algo así – contestó sonriendo como triunfante y con ternura por lo fácil que resultaba para su ahijado. Pero claro, era un niño con muchas películas de héroes vistas y una imaginación y energías inigualables. – Para ser precisos yo fui el maestro de tu padre, su sensei. Hmp. – Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente.

La niña, sin embargo, estaba más precavida. – Tío, ¿mis papás también...?

– Solo tu papá, pequeña. Pero él está más dedicado a otra rama, es uno de los científicos bioquímicos más importantes que tenemos, junto con tu tía.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto ¿su tía también era agente secreto? – Entonces... – dijo dubitativa – ¿Mi papá no se fue no? – cuando terminó de preguntar cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaban a generarse en sus ojitos jade.

– Tranquila cielo, tu papá está bien. Está infiltrado en una Organización muy poderosa que quiere crear nuevas armas químicas para vender a otras naciones... – Tsunade se detuvo un momento y miró a Naruto, – tus padres lo están apoyando, por eso su misión se ha extendido tanto. No es nada fácil lidiar con algo de estas dimensiones. – Los niños estaban nuevamente asombrados. ¿Así de increíbles eran sus padres?

La rubia los observó un momento viendo las reacciones de los niños ante sus palabras. – Hay una academia para entrenar a jóvenes agentes...

– Ninjas les llamamos ahí en realidad, por todas las habilidades que lograrán desarrollar con el tiempo. – Interrumpió Jiraiya.

– Y nuestra pregunta es... – continuó haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Dijeron los dos a la vez, emocionados pero sobre todo decididos.

– Niños, deben saber que esto no es un juego. Ya les dijimos que no pueden decirle a nadie, ni alardear de las técnicas que adquieran, ya sea de pelea u otra – dijo esto mirando especialmente al chico – ni usarlas para copiar en la escuela o algo por el estilo. Los niños querían formar parte de aquello. Aunque fuera difícil, ellos estaban decididos a seguir los pasos de sus padres y ayudar a las personas.

– ¡Buenas tardes familia! – Los interrumpió una enérgica voz de hombre. – ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó al notarlos algo nostálgicos.

– Solo recordábamos el día en que decidimos ser parte de esto. – Contestó su sobrina.

– ¿Se arrepienten? – preguntó curioso.

– No. Claro que no.

– Bien. Entonces comencemos con lo que será la misión más importante de sus vidas.

– Ya que estamos todos... – insinuó Sakura.

– Comencemos – terminó Tsunade, tirándoles encima de la mesa dos expedientes que había traído segundos antes desde algún armario de su despacho, donde se encontraban seguros bajo llave. – Aquí están sus misiones – decía mientras los chicos tomaban aquellas carpetas con algo de precaución.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la joven exigiendo molesta una explicación.

– Debe haber un error... ¿Verdad? – Ahora era Naruto el que hablaba, con mirada suplicante.

– Nada de errores – contestó la adulta negando con la cabeza. – Les advertimos que los incluiría demasiado.  
– Confiamos plenamente en ustedes, sabemos que son de los mejores y por eso permitimos que la agencia les asigne este caso.

– No termino de entender. ¿Por qué ellos? – cuestionó señalando los expedientes.

– Están en peligro.

La mirada de los chicos se convirtió en una de horror. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó frío Naruto, ya que odiaba más que nada en el mundo que alguien amenazara la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

– ¿Có... cómo es posible? – susurró Sakura. – Solo son dos adolescentes... ¿Po... Por qué alguien querría...? –

Pero fue interrumpida.

– Ya debes saber que su padre es uno de los fundadores de los laboratorios farmacéuticos y estudios químicos y bioquímicos más grandes de todo Japón. Al parecer la organización que investigaba tu padre está tras él. – La rubia tomó aire tras tirar aquella bomba. – Quieren que colabore de alguna manera con sus negocios. Hiashi es un hombre correcto, noble se podría decir; nunca accedería a semejante cosa y por eso creemos que lo han amenazado con aquello que es lo más importante para él.

– Sus hijos – concluyó la pelirrosa, cuya mirada se oscurecía con sumo rencor, mientras mantenía fuertemente los puños apretados. "Otra vez volvía a aparecer la maldita organización."

– Así es – habló Jiraiya – Tanto Neji, Hinata como su hermana de ocho años Hanabi están en peligro. A los otros Hyuga ya se les asignó custodia, y velar por el bienestar de su amiga estará principalmente en tus manos Naruto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Pero si es amiga de Sakura, ellas están todo el tiempo juntas.

– Conoces los procedimientos Namikaze. – contestó la rubia amenazante. – No saliste ayer de la academia. Sabes perfectamente que se busca a alguien de preferencia del sexo opuesto al custodiado para que sea más fácil establecer contacto.

– Pero este no es el caso, vieja. Ellas pasan mucho juntas, el contacto ya está establecido.

– Lo sabemos y por eso necesito que se colaboren mutuamente y compartan toda la información posible que tengan de sus amigos con el otro. – Al ver que su ahijado no estaba muy convencido agregó: – ¿Cómo crees que quedaría Sakura queriendo acompañar a su amiga todos los días a su casa? ¿Cómo crees que quedaría si está todo el tiempo encima de ella cuidándola? Es peligroso arriesgarnos de esa manera y lo sabes.

– Eso quiere decir... – comenzó su sobrina.

– Exacto, eres lista. Tu estrás a cargo de la protección de Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¡Genial! – expresó sarcástica recostándose a la silla y cruzándose de brazos. – No puede ser... ¿Por qué yo? No lo soporto. No quiero hacer de su niñera.

– Vamos, – alentó su primo. No debe ser tan malo.

– Por favor – ironizó. – Es arrogante, altanero, mujeriego...

– Sakura.

– desesperante, un patán...

– Sakura.

– superficial, grosero, falso...

– ¡Sakura! – tuvo que gritar la rubia para detener la verborragia de la chica. – Tú sabes de sobra que las misiones no se eligen, no tienen por qué sernos gratas. Él está en peligro y es nuestro deber velar por su seguridad. Es una misión muy delicada y solo tenemos a los mejores trabajando en ella; sin embargo, nadie puede obligarte a ser parte de esto; si es tu decisión rechazarla, estás fuera. Si no contamos contigo ahora, no volveremos a necesitar de ti. – Contestó fría Tsunade.

– Gggrrruuuyy... – exclamó exasperada su sobrina ante la expectante mirada de los tres, la del rubio además emanaba algo de preocupación. – Lo sé tía, y lo siento, sabes que no la rechazaré. Pero es que es tan... uff... Es imposible tratarlo.

– No debes darle tanta importancia pequeña. – Intentó calmarla su tío divertido. – Los hombres en el fondo somos fáciles de tratar, pero solemos comportarnos como idiotas si estamos ante la chica que nos gusta.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por aquellas palabras y hasta sintió un extraño calor en su pecho por la idea de gustarle a aquel Uchiha. "¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!" Se dijo para sí, molesta, bajando a tierra. "Yo no podría estar con alguien como él."

– Su caso es el mismo que el de tu amiga. Fugaku, su padre, es fundador de las empresas junto con Hiashi; y Akatsuki los tiene bajo amenaza. Además, su hermano es uno de los nuestros. En este momento se encuentra infiltrado en esa organización y es el que pudo informarle a Minato que Kizashi está vivo, se lo debemos. Itachi Uchiha sabe que acabarán con sus vidas con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, por eso nos pidió que cuidáramos de su familia. Más allá de todo, lo que nos mueve es el sentido del bien y la justicia, y tú eres una profesional... ¿No es cierto? – agregó.

El semblante de Sakura cambió de uno molesto e indeciso a uno decidido. – Tienes razón, no voy a dejar que un estúpido niño rico me saque de mis casillas.

– Akatsuki es el nombre de esta dichosa organización – comenzó a explicar Jiraiya. – Es un grupo de terroristas, nada a lo que se hayan enfrentado antes. Tiene hombres muy entrenados en diferentes campos y peligrosos ocupando puestos políticos o incluso en diversos ámbitos sociales.

– La secundaria – concluyó la ojijade empezando a atar cabos.

– Exacto. Tenemos razones de sobra para creer que ya hay Ambus, así se hacen llamar, infiltrados y no sabemos exactamente desde cuándo, puede que incluso los vengan siguiendo desde la primaria. No lo sabemos, pero es preocupante la cantidad de alumnos y profesores nuevos que hay en su colegio. Tendrán que estar a cuatro ojos y andar con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Kakashi está asignado a esta misión también? – quiso saber la chica.

– Es verdad. Nos sorprendió mucho verlo.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza. – Él será su capitán. Ustedes deberán cuidar a Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha colaborándose mutuamente. Aunque cada uno tenga un claro y principal individuo a custodiar podrán cambiar dependiendo la situación en que se encuentren. Por ejemplo si Sakura quedara de salir con su amiga, será ella quien se encargue de su seguridad, lo mismo pasará al revés, pero siempre deben mantenerse al tanto de lo que hará el otro. En ningún momento pueden dejar a los chicos desprotegidos. Hatake se encargará de la supervisión, revisión y control general del medio que los rodea, fundamentalmente de la secundaria, cualquier información que adquieran deberán informársela inmediatamente. Shino se hará cargo de las cámaras de este instituto y de las de la casa de las familias para tenerlos más controlados. Tenten Ama se encargará de custodiar a Neji, manténganse en contacto con ella también pero de momento háganlo mediante Kakashi; cuando logren actuar una escena donde se conocen podrán interactuar con ella. – Tsunade continuó por un rato más, indicando todos los puntos de la misión a los jóvenes agentes. – Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan saber de los chicos que cuidarán a partir de mañana y de la organización Akatsuki. Hay algo de información de planes recientes, de capacidades y especialidades de algunos de sus miembros, de lo que hacen y... – titubeó por un momento.

– ¿Qué tía?

– Entenderás mejor en dónde está hace años metido tu padre. Entenderán – refiriéndose ahora a los dos jóvenes – todo por lo que hemos estado luchando y trabajando estos años, nosotros, sus padres, Kakashi, Itachi y muchos más. Sé que les quitará el sueño, todos los que estamos en esto hemos pasado noches enteras sin dormir, pero queremos que se lo tomen con calma. Akatsuki es fuerte y peligrosa, pero nosotros también, deben tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos y ser muy precavidos si en algún momento se enfrentan a alguno de ellos, no se confíen. No permitan que sus emociones entren en juego o pondrán en peligro sus vidas y las de los demás.

– No están solos, pero tampoco son indestructibles. Tengan mucho cuidado y muévanse con cautela y pie de plomo.

– Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Pueden irse a descansar. – Ambos chicos asintieron con miradas sumamente decididas. - ¡Ah! Recuerden tener mucho cuidado con sus armas, en ningún momento las vayan a dejar en sus mochilas, a los adolescentes les encanta hacer bromas quitándoselas a otros o escondiéndola.

– Eso es básico madrina. – Respondió Naruto divertido. – No salimos ayer de la academia. – En ese momento los demás comenzaron a reír, haciendo que finalmente la aludida se les sumara. – Además, será la misión más importante pero no es nuestra primer misión.


	6. Celos

CAPÍTULO 6 – CELOS

Ambos tenían misiones asignadas. Controlaban todo, estaban en todos los detalles. Ya era jueves por la mañana cuando Sakura se levantaba para ir a la secundaria, había arreglado con su amiga para pasar por su casa con la excusa de que tenía que ir a buscar algo para su tía en una farmacia que quedaba en la zona. Estaba lista para cualquier inconveniente que se le presentara, atenta a cada uno de los movimientos a su alrededor. Se había colocado el arma, una pistola semiautomática Heckler y Koch USP,en una funda en su pierna derecha abajo de la falda del uniforme, y una navaja en un fondo escondido en una de sus botas.

Las chicas llegaron caminando tranquilamente a su lugar de estudio. – ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

– No lo sé Saku, este lugar siempre es una locura.

– Tienes razón, – contestó sonriente. – Busquemos a la loca de Ino.

El trabajo había comenzado, no parecía haber alguien en el almuerzo que estuviera pendiente de Sasuke, nadie excepto, obviamente, la pelirroja detestable y chillona. Por un momento incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ella fuera una amenaza y estuviera fingiendo estar atraída por él. Pero enseguida refutó esa idea al verla caminar como una perra en celo insinuándosele, sin vergüenza alguna y con las mejillas a fuego; "es demasiado estúpida como para formar parte de algo" pensó. Observó la reacción del chico ante lo que pareció ser el llamado de Karín; instantáneamente ocurrió lo que menos quería, sus miradas se cruzaron. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo se lo quedó viendo. Él al principio pareció demostrar algo de preocupación en sus ojos, sin embargo, sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando los jades de ella se encontraron con sus azabaches.

"¿Acaso se está burlando? ¿Qué te crees Uchiha? No soy uno de tus juguetes para que te divierta..."

– Eh... eh... te estoy hablando ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su amiga interrumpió las ganas que tenía de dejarla sin primo. – Sí, no pasa nada.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo... – insinuó.

– ¿Qué es lo que vez...? – preguntó desconfiada entrecerrando los ojos, como desafiándola a que se atreviera a decir lo que creía que iba a decir.

– ¿Te gusta Sasuke verdad? – esa pregunta parecía más una afirmación.

– Nop. – respondió, alargando algo la o.

– Vamos, no me engañes. O mejor dicho, no te mientas a vos misma. Puedes confiar en mí...

– Es que... – suspiró. – No lo sé Hina, admito que es muy apuesto, además hay algo más allá del físico que me intriga y atrae; pero la verdad es que es tan... uhg, me molesta, no sé cómo describirlo, me tenso cuando se acerca, quiero salir corriendo y no soportar nunca esa soberbia suya que me hace querer darle una patada en la cara. Es arrogante, siento que cree que me tiene bajo su control y eso me enoja.

– ¿No es así?

– Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca seré uno de sus juguetes.

– Creo que él no muestra una imagen correcta de sí mismo...

– Da igual, – interrumpió. – De todos modos, está entretenido con su perra. – La pelirroja estaba sentada casi sobre él, hablándole coquetamente al oído.

– Jajaja... Eres mala amiga...

– Sí, sí, pero vamos que ya casi es la hora de entrada.

– Hinata. Eeh... Hinata. – Había llamado un chico con anteojos bastante tímido. – ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó algo nervioso.

– Mn, – asintió – seguro. Dime.

– Bueno chicos, – interrumpió la pelirrosa, – los dejo, nos vemos en clases. – Le mandó un mensaje a Naruto informándole de la ubicación de su amiga y siguió su camino, no es como que el nerd de la clase fuera muy sospechoso, pero no podían bajar la guardia.

– Estás celosa – le susurró una grave voz al oído mientras se dirigía al salón de clases haciendo que se sobresaltara.

– ¿Qué te crees Uchiha? No te pases de listo conmigo. – Le contestó cuando éste pasó a su lado.

– Te vi observándonos en la cafetería.

– Claro, como digas. – Le dijo acelerando el paso para alejarse. "¿Por qué hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara así? Esa voz, su aliento pegando en su oreja, su cercanía... Él lo sabía, sabía lo que generaba en ella y se divertía a sus costillas. Lo odiaba por eso, no lo quería cerca. No quería sentir la debilidad que él le hacía sentir. Definitivamente iba a ser un infierno custodiarlo.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia ante su reacción. – Admite que te gusto – incitó siguiéndola de cerca. Le divertía mucho molestarla y no sabía por qué, pero se estaba volviendo adicto a sus insultos y enojos.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – lanzó con malicia dándose vuelta para encararlo. – No sabes nada de mí, no te creas que soy como tu perra. Yo estoy con alguien a quien quiero y sí – remarcó esta última palabra – respeto, así que discúlpame si te digo que no me interesas en lo más mínimo. – Bien, era su turno para desquitarse, le enseñaría a no meterse con ella. Un niño rico y arrogante que hacía siempre lo que quería con todas, definitivamente no podría con ella.

La mirada del pelinegro se volvió seria de repente y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron. "¿Cómo que estaba con alguien? ¿Quién sería? Si es así Naruto lo debería haber mencionado… ese idiota" pensaba apretando los puños, "al menos que no supiera; pero… no, se supone que ella le cuenta sus cosas… ¡Rayos!". Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura ya se había alejado del lugar, y aunque él no lo percibió, estaba sumamente satisfecha con la manera en que le había tapado la boca a su compañero, incluso sonreía ante la idea de que pudiera estar celoso, porque definitivamente, por su reacción parecía que le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida, "el cubo de hielo quedó congelado".

En otro lado de la secundaria el rubio observaba a cierta distancia la conversación entre su "protegida" y ese extraño chico. Estaba en su clase, era callado y tímido, pero había algo que en este momento no le estaba cerrando. "¿Qué podría querer él de la Hyuga? Definitivamente no serían apuntes, se supone que es uno de los que siempre lleva todo al día... ¿Acaso se le estará declarando? No, eso no puede ser..."

– ¿Qué haces? – De pronto alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, se respondió él mismo al ver lo que el rubio observaba. – Es bonita ¿verdad?

– ¿Eh?

– No te hagas el tonto, te vi observando a Hinata. – "¿Por qué le parecía que de repente su tono se había vuelto algo exigente?"

– ¿Qué dices Kiba? No seas idiota.

– El idiota eres tú. ¿Por qué no habría de gustarte? Es linda, inteligente, bondadosa...

El rubio dejó de escuchar, quedó atónito al ser penetrado por las palabras de su amigo sin perder de vista a la chica, completamente metido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que decía de ella era verdad, él era un idiota que nunca se había detenido a pensarlo ni a verla con detenimiento. Pero el solo hecho de comenzar a atar cabos, hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, ella siempre estaba ahí para él cuando la necesitaba, siempre estaba para todos, no se quejaba si alguien le pedía la tarea, ayuda para estudiar o para lo que fuera...

– Ay amigo... Estás hasta las manos con ella. – Suspiró apoyándose en su hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, antes de seguir su camino. "¿Qué?" ¿Que él qué? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Había quedado completamente petrificado ¿cómo era posible que a él le pasara algo así? De pronto sentía la necesidad de protegerla, ese era su deber pero no solo por eso, sino más allá, quería hacerlo, no dejaría que nada le sucediera a esa chica.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntó una dulce voz haciendo que se sobresaltara. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No vas a ir a clases?

Él se rascó la cabeza nervioso. – Claro, vamos. – Sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano para ir hacia el salón. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos al sentir el contacto, se miraron fugazmente y algo sonrojados emprendieron el camino.

Al entrar al aula todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Aunque eran inocentes de todo por lo que sus compañeros pensaban que los podrían acusar, se sonrojaron sobremanera. Fue justo en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado agarrados de la mano; en ese mismo instante se soltaron y serios, se dirigieron cada uno a su asiento.

– No pregunten. – Dijo la chica al ver la intención de sus amigas.

– No digas nada Teme.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Le preguntaba Sakura a Ino al salir de clases.

– Mmm... – respondió misteriosa. – Ya se enterarán...

– ¡Yamanaka dinos de una vez! – exigió la morocha.

– Ni lo sueñen, aún no diré nada.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– A su debido tiempo chicas, no se desesperen. Nos vemos mañana ¿sí? – Dicho eso se despidió, dejando a sus dos amigas atónitas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ino nunca se comportaba así...

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en el cuarto de la chica intercambiando información de sus protegidos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? Hinata dijo que le habías agarrado la mano para llevarla a clase, pero ella sabe perfectamente donde queda nuestro salón, – insinuó para provocar que su amigo hablara. El chico se removió nervioso e hizo una mueca bajo su atenta mirada. – Un momento... ¡¿Te gusta Hina?! – Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Trató en vano de contener una carcajada.

– ¡No es gracioso! – protestó. – ¡Estúpida misión! Si no me hubieran hecho observarla... – La pelirrosa dejó que se desahogara. – No pensé que en la secundaria existiera una chica como ella, es amable, dedicada, le gusta observar a los animales y a los niños en el parque y sonríe sin darse cuenta complacida cuando ve una escena tierna... – Al ver la mirada maternal de su amiga, el joven se ruborizó e intentó desviar la conversación de sus cavilaciones. – En fin, de todos modos nunca estaría con un tonto como yo.

– ¿Estás seguro primito? Jajajaja...

– ¿Tú qué sabes? – la interrogó entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

Sakura se divertiría haciéndolo sufrir un poco. – ¿Quién podría resistirse al ruidoso rubio irresponsable que anda gritando por los pasillos? Eres popular entre las chicas, eso lo sabes. Eres carismático, alegre y un buen deportista... a Karín le gustabas – agregó con malicia, provocando que el chico pusiera cara de decepción y asco. La pelirrosa sonrió y continuó con su entretenida tortura. – Tu único problema Naruto, es que eres un cabeza hueca. – Ya no podía controlarse, la risa amenazaba con salir.

– Qué mala eres. – Se quejó algo triste.

– Es la verdad. Sos tan bruto que nunca te diste cuenta de la hermosa existencia de mi amiga hasta que te mandaron vigilarla. Sos tan cabeza hueca que nunca hasta ahora te habías dado cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que es. Y sos tan tonto que si no te lo dijera, nunca te darías cuenta de que ella está loquita por ti.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos y se abalanzó hacia ella. – Cuéntame todo prima – exigió amenazadoramente.

Ella no podía dejar de reír – ¿por qué crees que la molestaba la pelo de tomate? A Hina le gustas desde el primer día que entraste a la secundaria. Jajaja... nooo, jaja... Naru... jaja... no, no se vale, cosquillas no... jajaja...

– Es tu castigo por ocultarme algo tan importante.

– Era evidente jaja... tú eres el torpe.

– ¡Niños! – dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación.

– Jajaja... veo que no crecerán ni aunque cumplan veinte años – agregó Jiraiya sumándose a la conversación.

– Ella empezó – se excusó el adolescente radiante.

– Es su culpa por ser tan despistado y tonto. – Respondió la ojijade divertida.

– Bueno, y bien... ¿cómo van con sus misiones?

– ¡Mejor que nunca! – la joven miró a su amigo deseando poder contestar de la misma forma.

– El único chico que se ha acercado a Hina además de nuestro grupo de amigos, ha sido el nerd de la clase. – Comenzó Sakura. – Pero no parece una amenaza, solo le ha hablado de temas de estudio y la ha pedido revisar sus apuntes juntos. El sábado irán a las tres de la tarde a la biblioteca del instituto. Podría estar interesado en ella, pero aún no le ha insinuado nada.

– Bien, estate atenta. No hace falta aclarar que tú irás a custodiarla el sábado Naruto. – Aclaró, volviéndose hacia él. – ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? – Se dirigió a hora a la chica.

Sakura suspiró, no quería llegar a esa parte. – Sinceramente creo que ha tirado su cerebro al inodoro, pero hay algo más aparte de eso que me preocupa. Hay un chico nuevo que es hermano de la novia del joven protegido que no me inspira nada de confianza. Según averigüé se llama Sasori Akazuna, y desconozco por qué no estudiaba en el mismo lugar que su hermana, lo que lo hace aún más sospechoso. Sasuke se ha juntando con él y con Deidara un par de veces gracias a su novia.

– Deidara es un tonto que le gusta hacer de rebelde y poner bombas brasileras en los baños para asustar a la gente. – Aclaró el rubio.

– Sin embargo – continuó la chica – creo que a Uchiha no le cae muy bien ese idiota.

– Sasuke no es como él, – intervino Naruto. – Solo se ha juntado un par de veces con ellos porque Karin prácticamente lo arrastró a ello, digamos que es por cortesía, pero la verdad es que le caen bastante mal.

Los esposos se miraron y movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa, ¿acaso se leían el pensamiento? se preguntó mentalmente la chica. – Quiero que sepan que es probable que Itachi lo haya entrenado desde pequeño. – Su tía contestó a su pregunta, definitivamente se comunicaban telepáticamente. – Esto es algo que nos venía dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero lo hemos confirmado al ver su pasión por los deportes extremos y su alta preparación en artes marciales.

– Estoy seguro de que le falta entrenamiento, pero puede llegar a ser uno de los nuestros. Agregó el "sabio-pervertido" como lo llamaba su ahijado.

– Debemos protegerlo, no ponerlo en peligro tía. Eso ahora no es una opción.

– Veo que estás más interesada en tu misión; – le dijo sonriente. - ¿Hay algo más que puedas agregar de Sasuke, Naruto?

– Mmmm... Creo que se inventó una imagen falsa para desagradar a las personas porque es muy desconfiado. Una vez que lo conoces, descubres que no es lo que aparenta ser. Es algo creído, pero no es mala persona.

– ¿Qué nos pueden decir de su novia?

Cielos, toda aquella conversación le resultaba incómoda y algo ¿dolorosa? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía importarle a ella aquel niño rico y hueco de Sasuke? ¿Por qué sentía burbujas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía? o ¿por qué se le iba el aire de los pulmones si estaba demasiado cerca? – Ambos siguen el protocolo que todo el mundo esperaba, uno de los chicos más populares con la capitana del equipo de porristas: Karin Akazuna (hermana de Sasori, valga la redundancia).

– Muy bien chicos, han hecho un excelente trabajo. Tanto de investigación como de protección e inclusión; es bueno que se ganen la confianza de las personas que deben custodiar. Eso les da una ventaja.

"Sí claro" pensó Sakura, sabiendo que la relación de confianza con su custodiado se basaba en constantes discusiones sin sentido. Discusiones que, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, parecían querer tener cada vez que podían.

Era un día espectacular y el trío de amigas se dirigía alegremente al patio de la secundaria, a una de las mesas que se encontraban a la sombra de los árboles después de almorzar.

– ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a Naruto lo que sientes? – pregunta exasperada Ino a Hinata al verla enrojecida. Resulta que justo cuando la pelinegra dirigió la vista hacia su hermoso rubio que conversaba y reía alegremente con su grupo de amigos, se percató de que él también la estaba observando. Al momento en que sus miradas hicieron contacto, ambos se sonrojaron y giraron la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Sakura los observaba alegremente; conocía los sentimientos de los dos y pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos. Esos torpes estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– ¿Haruno? – Dijo de pronto alguien. – ¿Sakura Haruno? – la chica volteó para ver quién era el que la llamaba.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó con cautela.

– Mi nombre es Sasori Akazuna, es un placer – agregó extendiéndole la mano. – ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Su rubia amiga ya la estaba empujando. – Claro que puede. Ve Saku, te esperamos aquí.

No sabía bien qué esperar, en ese momento maldijo a la academia ninja, la habían hecho enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones, habían llevado su cuerpo y su mente al límite, pero nunca le habían enseñado a lidiar con un chico de la secundaria. Se apartaron un poco del tumulto de gente y las mesas bajo la atenta mirada de cierto pelinegro que en ese momento abrazaba a su novia. Aunque nadie se percató de ello, parecía sumamente molesto.

– Mmmm... No sé cómo decirlo – dijo algo apenado pasándose la mano por la nuca. – Soy nuevo aquí y necesito algo de ayuda con una materia que tengo pendiente de cuarto año. Me dijeron que tus cuadernos son de los más completos y tus notas son de las mejores. ¿Crees que podrías ser mi tutora?

Sakura sintió alivio al ver que la cosa venía por ese lado y no por lo sentimental. – Tengo mis horarios bastante ocupados, pero veré que puedo hacer por ti.

– Gracias – dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa. Era alto y apuesto, se notaba que era fuerte y además tenía unos ojos marrones rojizos que parecían exóticos.

– Bien. Te buscaré tan pronto resuelva mi agenda para ayudarte – se despidió la chica.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto la vio venir.

– ¿Se te confesó? – casi gritó Ino.

– Ssshhh... Solo quería ayuda con una materia que tiene pendiente y necesita los apuntes para poder estudiar. Al parecer alguien me recomendó.

– Sí claro, eso solo te lo crees tú tonta.

La chica sonrió. – En fin, veré que puedo hacer por él.

– Aaah... – suspiró la rubia pensativa. – El amor está en el aire. – Enseguida sus amigas la miraron expectantes.

– Inooo – incitó Hinata para que les confesara que se traía entre manos.

– Me he estado viendo con el chico de las bombas, aaahh... Es tan lindo y temerario. Nada que ver a los tontos que andan en la vuelta.

– ¿Te parece lindo por ser rebelde? Es solo un idiota que quiere llamar la atención – reprendió la pelirrosa. – Ve con cuidado, no me fío de él.

– Yo tampoco.

– Parece que hasta tuviera un desorden mental.

– ¡Ya basta chicas! – dijo de pronto enfadada poniéndose de pie. – Él me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto porque piensa que la gente es envidiosa y nos querría separar. "Nooo", le dije, "mis amigas no son así..." ¡Qué tonta fui!

– Estás exagerando Yamanaka... – dijo la ojijade con tono de advertencia.

– No, ustedes son unas celosas que están solas y solteronas y no quieren que los demás seamos felices.

– ¡Ino! – expresó la pelinegra sorprendida. ¿Esa era su amiga? – Tranquilízate. – Pero la rubia se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus dos amigas como rocas, con expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.  
– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – dijo de pronto alguien sentándose al lado de Sakura como si nada, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso y divertido. – Tu amiga parecía algo alterada.

– Ahora no Naruto. – dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse. Estaba enojada con su amiga, ellas jamás querrían verla mal ¿por qué les había dicho eso tan hiriente? Pero estaba más enojada con el tonto que le estaba llenando la cabeza y que no quería que se supiera nada porque de seguro la estaba utilizando.  
– Lo siento – le dijo Hinata al rubio parándose cuando éste giró lentamente la cabeza para verla sin entender nada. – ¡Sakura! – gritó dándole alcance en los jardines. – ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¡Naruto está loquito por ti y me dejas sola con él!

La ojijade abrió los ojos como platos. "¡¿Quéeee?!" ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hina pensaba eso? Claro, ellos se querían como hermanos; pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, su relación podría ser vista de otra manera ante los ojos de la gente que no conocía cómo se habían criado. – ¡¿Estás loca?! Él solo es mi amigo – se defendió. – Tú sabes bien toda la historia ¿por qué me sales con eso? – No podía decirle que en verdad el rubio estaba loco por ella porque eso le correspondería a él.

– Ya basta, no me tomes más por tonta Haruno. – Dicho esto, pasó por su lado para ir al salón. ¿Acaso aquello era una broma? ¿Qué diablos había en el ambiente ese día?

De pronto ve como su amiga es interceptada por Kiba. – Él es un patán, quiere salir con mi Hina a toda costa. – Dijo alguien muy conocido con voz enfadada a su lado.

"¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba" pensó al ver que su amiga justo había girado la mirada hacia ellos e indudablemente la veía con Naruto. Acto seguido la chica tomó del brazo a Kiba y se fue hacia adentro con él.

Percibiendo la furia del rubio en su mirada le dijo: – ¡Es una tonta! – éste la miró, ¿qué quería decir eso? – Ella cree que te gusto.

– Fuuuchi – expresó su "primo". Lo que provocó que riera. – Eso sería asqueroso, es como si fuera incesto.

– Sí, pero ella no lo sabe. Y es natural que crea que nuestra relación es otra. Está celosa, vas a tener que hablarle Naruto.

Él se horrorizó, pero eso lo hizo decidirse. No podía permitir que su hermanita se peleara con su amiga por su culpa, y menos que alguien le arrebatara a su amada. Lo cual sucedería si no tomaba cartas en el asunto. No solo estaba el castaño, el nerd también podría querer algo con ella y quién sabe cuántos más. Definitivamente ese día, en el aire se respiraban celos.


	7. Un sábado para el olvido

CAPÍTULO 7 – UN SÁBADO PARA EL OLVIDO

Ya eran las dos de la tarde ese sábado, día en que Hinata había quedado de ir a la biblioteca con Hiromu Fujiwara, el nerd de la clase. Naruto se encontraba monitoreando junto a Shino en una camioneta blindada con vidrios polarizados cerca de la casa de los Hyuga para cuidar cuando ella saliera. Mientras que Sakura se encontraba en la base entrenando con uno de sus compañeros. Vestía un deportivo y musculosa negros y estaba descalza.

– Veo que estás algo estresada compañera. – Le decía con sorna esquivando uno de sus fuertes golpes para luego tomarle el brazo y llevárselo a la espalda. Le pateó la pierna por detrás y la dejó de rodillas contra el suelo.

Ella sentía la adrenalina, enseguida sonrió de lado. – No te confíes cariño – le dijo, apoyando su mano libre en el suelo y barriéndolo con una pierna hacia atrás. Ni bien logró que el chico perdiera la inestabilidad le lanzó una patada con la otra pierna pero éste logró esquivarla saltando hacia su retaguardia.

– Veo que vas enserio muñeca. – Le dijo disfrutando de aquel combate.

Su mirada era de desafío. – Yo siempre voy enserio – respondió.

– Lastima que no te sea suficiente. – En ese instante se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio a entender que le iba a pegar un piñazo, pero en vez de eso, se agachó en el último segundo, la barrió y se le puso arriba.

Ella resopló, – eres el mismo tramposo de siempre Itachi.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – No es trampa, siempre debes estudiar a tu enemigo y atacar con las herramientas que él te dé. No te limites solo a lo que sabes o a lo que te resulte más fácil, piensa a cada instante y estudia su forma de pelear, su mirada antes de cada golpe, un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre salvar o perder la vida.

– Eres asombroso ¿lo sabes?

– Lo sé – dijo con autosuficiencia, sonriente. – Ahora bien, ¿cómo van las cosas con mi estúpido hermanito?

– Es increíble que sean hermanos, si mi tía no me hubiera mencionado que "Itachi Uchiha, un agente de los nuestros", era su hermano, creo que no te habría relacionado. Son muy distintos…

– No es tan así, yo tampoco soy así de agradable con todo el mundo Saku. Recuerda que incluso te llegué a dar miedo cuando me conociste, o a otros niños de la academia.

– Es verdad – suspiró recordando. – Pero él es un idiota egocéntrico, que de seguro no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea sexo o carreras de autos… Mmm… Un momento, – dijo pensativa. – Sí, definitivamente son iguales. Jajajaja... ¡Ay! – Exclamó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

– Debes respetar a tus superiores niña. – Le señaló divertido mientras caminaban hacia la zona de vestuarios para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

– ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó de repente, cambiando su tono a uno triste.

Detuvieron su marcha; su amigo se puso serio, su mirada se volvió fría y asintió. – No te voy a mentir, de momento está bien, aunque solo piensa en que estés a salvo. – Sakura apretó fuertemente los nudillos, sentía mucha rabia, lo quería sacar de allí. – Pero está sobre una cuerda floja, él ha estado interfiriendo para que puedan realizar con éxito esas armas, y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubran. – La chica lo miró horrorizada, tenían que sacarlo ya de ese lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra Itachi continuó. – Tranquila, eso no ocurrirá mientras no consigan a otro científico que conozca esos procedimientos.

– Como tu padre y tu tío – interrumpió.

– Así es, si bien desconocen el trabajo de Kizashi, ellos creen que son tan buenos que podrían llegar a terminar con lo que su jefe tanto desea. No te preocupes por tu padre, si entrara algún científico nuevo yo lo sabría de inmediato. – Dicho esto, se limitó a irse hacia los vestidores de hombres, sin darle oportunidad a que le preguntara más. Itachi había sido el primer maestro de Sakura cuando entró a la academia, y desde el momento en que la vio, la convirtió rápidamente en su amiga y protegida. Si bien era cuatro años mayor que Sasuke, parecía casi de su misma edad ante ella debido a la confianza y la jovialidad que le exponía. El mayor de los Uchihas también era muy apuesto, pero siempre había llevado el cabello más largo que su hermano, dándole un aire de abandono respecto a su imagen; claro, hasta ahora que se había hecho un cambio de look, cortándose el pelo, dejando tan solo un largo de uno o dos centímetros sobre la cabeza debido a que su queridísima amiga pelirrosa, a la que veía casi como a una hermana menor, le había mencionado que ya se estaba por parecer a una mujer, y se había burlado de él diciéndole que si salían a bailar los chicos intentarían acercársele primero.

– Está saliendo – dijo el experto en vigilancia y tecnología. – Irá en el taxi de la unidad que enviamos.

– Perfecto – dijo Naruto poniéndose sus guantes. Toda su vestimenta era de color negro, tenía puesto pantalón y botas estilo militar de dicho color y un canguro con capucha a juego. Llevaba además un minúsculo intercomunicador en su oreja.

Una vez que llegaron a destino la observaron bajarse y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. – Bien, ya está adentro. Adelante. – Le indicó Shino al rubio dándole la señal para que se bajara de la camioneta.

– ¿Algo sospechoso en el perímetro Cejas? – preguntó Naruto a Rock Lee, su compañero, encargado de revisar todo el escenario a donde tendría que entrar con la chica.

– No hay moros en la costa.

– Debes entrar por la ventana del costado.

– Aún no entiendo por qué no me dejaron traer a devolver los libros de Jade. – se quejaba. Así es como se hacía llamar su amiga en las misiones.

– Eso nadie te lo creería casanova.

– Creo que lo que ojitos quiere es interrumpir una velada – agregó Lee divertido.

– Ya verás cejotas – amenazó en respuesta siguiéndole el juego.

– ¿La ves? – intervino Shino.

– Sí, la tengo, está ubicada en una mesa al final de las estanterías. ¿No hay cámaras aquí?

– Una, pero no logro verla.

– Ya llegó – dijo algo sombrío, no confiaba en él. Por alguna razón algo le decía que no era lo que aparentaba, y si había algo que no le fallaba, eso era la intuición.

– ¿Hina?

– Hola Hiromu.

– ¿Hace mucho estabas esperando?

– No, acabo de llegar, no te preocupes. ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?

– No, la verdad es que tengo a mi madre enferma y se me ha hecho bastante difícil buscar la información que pidió la profesora.

– ¿Qué se cree éste dando lástima? – susurró el rubio, indignado.

– Zorro. – Lo interrumpió el chico de la camioneta por su intercomunicador. – Ese nerd ya estaba adentro, la estaba esperando, en ningún momento lo vimos entrar luego de ella.

– Estate atento, aquí hay algo raro. – "Como si necesitara que me lo dijera" pensó. "¿Qué te traes Fujiwara?"

– Hace calor aquí ¿no crees? – le comentó el joven, provocando que el ojiceleste se pusiera en alerta.

– Estoy bien, gracias, solo tengo un poco de sed.

– Toma, yo traje algo de agua, – le dijo extendiéndole una botellita térmica de deportista. – Así que dime, ¿cómo es que fuiste a dar con este libro? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

– Es que me gusta mucho la literatura, y cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me leía una novela en la que narraban, desde la perspectiva del amor incondicional, la historia de Japón. Y buscando en qué se había basado el autor para escribirla fue que llegué a este libro.

– Es sorprendente. Tú… eres sorprendente Hina – expresó acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Naruto estaba que explotaba en su lugar, sin poder hacer nada. Incluso meditaba las consecuencias de abalanzarse contra el chico. De pronto un celular suena en la habitación. – Mm, lo siento. Dijo alejándose de la pelinegra, es mi hermana, a mamá la llevarán devuelta al hospital. Tengo que irme.

– No te preocupes Hiro, cualquier cosa mantenme informada. Yo te mandaré el resto por email más tarde. – Gracias, eres la mejor – respondió abrazándola antes de irse.

"¡Ay anteojitos! Juro que te quiero asesinar. Definitivamente voy a tener que confesarle mis sentimientos cuanto antes… ¿Acaso está…?" El chico se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de que su amada se había quedado dormida sobre los libros, juraría que segundos antes se encontraba escribiendo. De pronto sintió pasos y cuando quiso acordar una silueta se encontraba de pie al lado de la pelinegra acariciando su cabello. – No la toques. – Exclamó lleno de rabia lanzándose hacia esa persona con el puño en alto y la capucha puesta bajando su rostro para que no lo reconocieran. Por su físico juraría que el intruso era hombre. – ¿Quién eres?

– No deberías meterte donde no te llaman niño – dijo burlonamente, esquivando su ataque.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó girando para darle una patada. Era un golpe tras otro, el encapuchado también le lanzaba piñazos y alguna que otra patada, pero el agente era rápido.

– Ya te lo dije. Eso a ti no te importa – respondió frío, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

– No me subestimes, un cuchillo no cambiará nada. – La pelea continuaba, habían roto unas cuantas sillas y casi tiraban un estante de libros pero Hinata no se despertaba y extrañamente nadie acudía a ver qué estaba pasando allí. – ¿Acaso mataste a la bibliotecaria imbécil?

– ¿Y que si lo hice? – sonrió burlón.

Naruto estaba sumamente enojado, no podía más de la furia que sentía. Dirigió su puño hacia el estómago de aquel hombre dejándolo sin aire y lo tomó de la mano en la que tenía el arma cortante para sacársela. Enseguida su oponente le lanzo una patada, el rubio le cortó la pierna para intentar inmovilizarlo, pero saltó hacia atrás y se tiró por la ventana para escapar.

– ¿Cejas me oyes?

– Fuerte y claro señor.

– Síguelo, pero ten mucho cuidado. No hagas nada más que encontrar su ubicación y volver a la base ¿entendiste? – Así de torpe como parecía, en cuanto a misiones se tratara Naruto era el mejor, había encabezado varias veces tareas de menor riesgo y tenía vasta experiencia en trabajo de campo. Se acercó lentamente a la chica. – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo princesa? Me tienes loquito, no permitiré que alguien te ponga las manos encima – susurró mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – Bicho – dijo ahora refiriéndose al compañero que lo guiaba desde la camioneta, – la durmieron. Yo la llevaré a su casa, manda un médico. Quiero que analicen qué le dieron y en qué momento ocurrió. – Terminó, tomando delicadamente a la chica en sus brazos, tal y como si fuera su princesa.

– Entendido. Ya les envié a alguien para que los lleve a la mansión. Sus hermanos se encuentran ahí, tendrás que darle explicaciones al mayor, ya le avisamos a su padre, va en camino.

– Buen trabajo – felicitó. – Nos vemos en la base.

– ¿Así que en una hora deberé ir a correr una carrera con el pequeño Uchiha? Esto se pondrá bueno.

– Sabía que te iba a gustar custodiar a mi hermanito en la pista. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras observaban a Sasuke por cámaras de su casa desde la base de operaciones.

– Debo admitir que fue una buena idea para que no hiciera planes que lo pusieran en peligro sin que supiéramos a tiempo a donde podría ir.

– Soy Uchiha querida. – Sakura le dio un codazo por su arrogancia.

– Al ver tu ego no se puede negar. Jaja… – contestó divertida. – ¿Y bien? ¿En cuál me iré? – Preguntó mirando los autos.

– Lo dejo a tu elección preciosa. Solo por hoy están todos a tu disposición, pero te recomiendo éste – dijo señalando un Lamborghini murciélago color rojo. – Va con tu personalidad.

– Es perfecto – expresó con una mirada que parecía lujuriosa, ansiosa del placer de la adrenalina y el peligro que le daba la velocidad en un auto fantástico.

Las misiones de ambos chicos ocurrían casi en simultáneo, la carrera comenzaría a las cuatro de la tarde, pero la pelirrosa prefirió centrarse en su labor en vez de interrumpir la de su amigo para ver que estuviera todo bien. Si algo malo ocurría se enteraría al instante, pero en ningún momento hasta ahora habían solicitado apoyo, así que en cuanto terminara con lo suyo se pondría al tanto.

Cuando llegó con su equipo, vio que el autódromo estaba repleto de gente, aquello iba a ser muy emocionante. Se había puesto ropa de piloto y casco color rosa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al chico que debía mantener a salvo. No le dio nada de trabajo encontrarlo, se encontraba con la ropa de piloto, de color azul, esperando a que sus mecánicos terminaran de verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Sasuke parecía ser una estrella en su territorio, había sido tan fácil encontrarlo gracias a su grupo de admiradoras que aparentaban querer tirarse de la barda hacia abajo. Sakura echó un vistazo al lugar y por último se quedó observándolo con detenimiento, esa ropa lo hacía ver tremendamente irresistible a sus ojos, ¿qué tenía ese hombre que todo lo que se pusiera le quedaba de ensueño? ¿Por qué la atraía tanto? Se sentía como una abeja en busca del dulce néctar de una flor. Lo único que deseó en ese instante fue que no estuviera la chica odiosa de la escuela, la garrapata roja que se le prendía al cuello al pelinegro cada vez que podía.

– ¿Yagura has visto algo sospechoso? – preguntó la chica al fin, tratando de despejar la cabeza de su apuesto compañero de secundaria. Yagura Isobu, un joven de aproximadamente un metro setenta de estatura, de cabello castaño y mirada violácea, estaba como apoyo de la pelirrosa en ese momento. El chico era experto en mecánica y podría darle la mejor velocidad a cualquier vehículo que tocara; era el encargado de diseñar, hacer funcionar y mejorar cada medio de transporte con los que contaba la base.

– Parece ser que todo estuviera en orden. – dijo tranquilo, como de costumbre.

– Bien, a la pista. – expresó la ojijade subiéndose al vehículo; ansiaba poder ganarle al Uchiha menor. Luego, apretó el intercomunicador en su oreja y preguntó: – ¿Han encontrado algo fuera de lugar con las cámaras?

– No hay señales de algún movimiento extraño.

– Entendido. Ya verás campeón – susurró para sí fijando la vista con mirada determinada y llena de desafío en la pista. – Hoy verás que no siempre puedes ganar.

La bandera dio la señal y ocho autos salieron de la línea de largada a toda velocidad. Sasuke no demoró en ponerse a la cabeza, pero su Koenigsegg Agera X azul era seguido de cerca por un espectacular Lamborgini rojo, ¿quién sería capaz de seguirlo tan de cerca? Definitivamente esta carrera sería divertida, además de Naruto que no había podido asistir hoy, no conocía a nadie competente para seguir su loca velocidad.

– Eres bueno niño bonito – decía Sakura más para sí misma que para alguno de sus compañeros que podían escucharla.

– No lo subestimes muñeca. Mi hermano ha corrido desde los doce años.

– Hmp – una sonrisa arrogante se reflejó en su rostro. Enseguida logró ponerse a su par, lo cual sorprendió demasiado al actual campeón; sin embargo en el instante en que se vio amenazado se movió ferozmente para bloquearle el camino. – ¡Maldición! – vociferó ella. Pero no se la dejaría tan fácil, apretó el acelerador a fondo a pesar de que se acercaban a una curva y lo rebasó fácilmente.

"¿Qué rayos..?" pensaba Sasuke. "¿Está loco? No… no lo hará ¿o sí?". En ese momento la chica clavaba los frenos con ferocidad para no salirse del camino. Sonrió triunfante al dejarlo atrás, pero en ese momento, con pánico se percató de que él estaba tan loco como ella y estaba decidido a imitarla.

– Si sigues así harás que mi hermano se mate, es muy terco el condenado.

– No es mi culpa que quiera ser tan bueno como yo – contestó arrogante.

– Hmp – fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

– Sakura, hay dispositivos explosivos dispersos en la pista. – exclamó una voz grave de pronto. La chica se sobresaltó, la diversión se había acabado, se había distraído de su objetivo por la emoción de competir con el pelinegro y ahora la situación se tornaba sumamente peligrosa.

– No me jodas Kakashi – expresó alterada. – ¿Qué hago?

– Debes desviarlo hacia afuera, intenta en un lugar que no haya gente.

– ¡Genial! – dijo sarcástica. – ¿Sabes cuántas vueltas nos quedan antes de que exploten?

– Parece que alguien tiene el detonador; no están determinadas por tiempo, por lo que vemos a distancia con la tecnología de Shino, tienen un chip de celular añadido.

– ¿Dónde están? – preguntó sin más, decidida a hacer su trabajo.

– Están todas sobre el borde interno de la pista, al parecer alguien ha estudiado bien la forma de correr de Uchiha.

– Entendido. – Su mirada se tornó sumamente seria. – Bien – respiró hondo. – Aquí vamos – y sin más, aceleró lo más que pudo y dio vuelta el auto, haciéndolo correr marcha atrás justo frente a Sasuke.

En la base miraban la escena por las cámaras con horror.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Estás loca?

– ¡Sakura vas a matarte! – Le gritaban.

La chica los ignoró, y ellos comprendieron que no les haría caso, no importaba lo que dijeran, estaba decidida. – Sé que en la zona que viene no hay gente, solo díganme cuando.

– ¡Ahora! – indicó más de una voz en la base. Sabía que si peinaba el auto del pelinegro del lado que daba hacia el centro de la pista donde estaban las bombas, éste saldría hacia el lado contrario, donde debería estar el público. Sabía que él se golpearía algo por los giros que tomara el auto, pero estaba segura de que el daño que tendría sería menor al que tendría si quedara atrapado entre los explosivos, si es que sobrevivía. Sin embargo, no había forma de que el auto donde estaba ella no se dirigiera hacia el centro del autódromo, justo donde se encontraban las bombas. Con suerte podría tomar el control de su vehículo y salir de allí, con suerte no le explotaban a ella… no podía pensar demasiado en eso, lo que importaba era cumplir su misión, salvarlo a él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio cómo se giraba el auto delante suyo. En un principio se sorprendió y quedó maravillado por tal destreza, pero eso duró poco, enseguida su admiración se convirtió en furia, "¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?"

Cuando ambos autos se chocaron, pasó justo como había predicho Sakura; el auto de Sasuke salió despedido hacia el la parte exterior de la pista, mientras que el suyo iba directo hacia aquella trampa mortal que alguien había colocado. Sintió una explosión a su izquierda, había perdido el dominio del vehículo casi por completo, escuchó dos autos colisionar muy cerca a causa de la primera detonación. "Vamos, vamos, reacciona Sakura" se decía por el pánico que le había provocado aquel estruendo junto a ella, intentando tomar el dominio de su coche. Cuando por fin lo logró, se alejó rápidamente de la zona de peligro y averiguó cómo estaba su custodiado. – ¡Soy un desastre! – dijo furiosa e impotente cuando vio que lo ayudaban a salir del auto. – Casi lo mato. Soy un desastre en mi trabajo, deberían ponerme a limpiar pisos en la oficina. – Se retaba sola, no soportaba la idea de fallar. – ¿Cómo está? – preguntó al fin, por en intercomunicador saliendo de su auto.

– Vivo, gracias a ti – le dijo Itachi orgulloso y feliz.

– Por favor Itachi, mira el desastre que he hecho…

– ¿Hablas enserio? Si no fuera por tu loca cabeza probablemente en este momento sería hijo único.

– Hablo enserio, está herido, y es por mi culpa.

– ¡Cielos Sakura! – exclamó ya exasperado. – ¡Está vivo gracias a ti! Eres culpable únicamente de arriesgarte demasiado. No puedes poner en peligro tu vida de esa manera. – Estaba aturdida, no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, pero no quería verlo así, estaba herido y le dolía pensar que ella era la culpable.

– Haruno – dijo la seria voz de su capitán. – Te quiero ya en la base, vente enseguida con Yagura, quiero que te revise Shizune. – Shizune Kato era una de las doctoras de la unidad, la principal después de su tía, pero todos sabían que informarle a Tsunade en esos momentos del estado de su sobrina podría ser catastrófico. La chica no protestó. – Debemos hablar de tu comportamiento casi kamikaze, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Buen trabajo.

La pelirrosa suspiró y detrás suyo apareció su compañero. – Vamos, ya nos cercioramos de que Sasuke esté seguro, su hermano lo encontrará en el hospital. Solo ha sido un sábado para el olvido – agregó.


	8. Tórtolos

**Hola. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Necesito que por favor comenten si es que les gusta la historia para continuar subiéndola... :) Estaré muy agradecida.**

CAPÍTULO 8 - TÓRTOLOS

Hinata abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía tan cansada, le parecía que había dormido durante horas. Observó lentamente el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la biblioteca resumiendo el material para Hiromu. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Miró la hora, se sorprendió de que el reloj marcara las diez, eran las diez de la mañana del ¿domingo? Estaba muy confusa, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina para desayunar algo. Sintió voces a medida que se acercaba a su destino. "¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pensó.

– Ooohh... Veo que la bella durmiente despertó – expresó su padre con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra quedó estática y sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas al ver a cierto rubio de espaldas a la puerta sentado con su padre en el desayunador de la cocina. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? – Hinata – exclamó alegre, haciendo que ella diera un respingo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Deberías comer algo, estás pálida hermanita – le dijo Hanabi enérgica.

La chica los observaba sospechosa, no entendía qué pasaba, el hecho de que Naruto estuviera en su casa le resultaba demasiado extraño. Lentamente bordeó la mesada para sentarse al costado del chico. – ¿Qué me pasó? – pudo articular al fin.

– Te desmayaste en la biblioteca – le dijo su padre. – Namikaze te encontró y te trajo a casa. – El chico le sonrió, ¡cielos! Sentía que se derretiría ante aquella sonrisa.

– ¿Naruto en la biblioteca? – se preguntó en voz alta, algo extrañada. El aludido hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, eso no aclaraba nada, ¿ella desmayada? ¿Cómo había ocurrido semejante cosa? Nunca le había pasado algo así...

Ante su mirada de confusión, su padre agregó: – el médico dijo que estabas bajo mucho estrés, probablemente por la secundaria.

– Eso es extraño, no me siento estresada – dijo, saliendo de toda precaución.

– Naruto se preocupó y vino a ver cómo estabas Hina – exclamó traviesa la menor de los Hyuga, haciéndole una guiñada. La aludida le envió una mirada fugaz al rubio, provocando que sus sonrojos aumentaran al cruzar sus miradas, él se rascó nervioso la nuca.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, gracias por el desayuno señor Hyuga, estaba todo muy rico.

– Te acompaño hasta la puerta – le dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

– Hina... – comenzó el chico una vez que estaban en la entrada, antes de despedirse. Era ahora o nunca. Ella lo miró atenta, esperando a que le dijera lo que tenía para decirle. – Crees... mmm... – dudaba de si era el momento y lugar correctos – ¿crees que te pueda pasar a buscar mañana para ir al instituto? – preguntó al fin, decidiendo que esperaría hasta el día siguiente.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Estoy bien tía, son solo rasguños. Con algo de maquillaje los cubriré bien para que nadie sospeche y listo.

– Me preocupas Sakura, tu actitud de hoy fue algo suicida.

– No me pasó nada, solo hacía mi trabajo.

– Te prohíbo volver a poner en peligro tu vida de ese modo, debes pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

– Basta Tsunade. Sabes cómo es esto, no me jodas.

– Solo prométeme que te cuidarás. Se lo debo a tu madre, nunca me perdonaría que algo te sucediese.

– Tía no seas trágica, estoy bien, no pasó nada. Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa.

En el hospital se encontraba un pelinegro bastante inquieto en observación, hablando con su hermano. – Te digo que era ella. Yo no alucino Itachi, averigua cómo está.

– Estás enfermo Sasuke, debe haber sido producto del choque. ¿Sakura corriendo como los dioses? Eso es simplemente ridículo.

– Sé lo que vi, no quieras hacerme pasar por loco.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, llamaré a Naruto – lo tranquilizó sacando su celular, pero su hermano menor se lo quitó de un tirón.

– Hola… – se escuchó del otro lado.

– Dobe, dime cómo está Sakura – ordenó sin importarle que su amigo descubriera su preocupación.

– Puesss… cómo siempre ¿debería estar mal por algo? – respondió precavido. – ¿Qué te sucede teme? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

– Ash… olvídalo – expresó colgando bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

– ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, deberías estar más tranquilo.

– Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Ella me está volviendo loco.

– ¿Aún no se lo piensas decir?

– Tengo miedo Ita…

– Sabes que cuanto más tarde sea será peor ¿verdad?

– El menor de los Uchiha asintió. – Solo debo encontrar el momento, no quiero que me odie.

Hacia el lunes en la mañana todo parecía que volvería a la normalidad. El ajetreado fin de semana parecía haber sido solo una mal pesadilla, una muy real. Parecía parte de un pasado lejano, un recuerdo indefinido, solo eso. Esa mañana el rubio se levantó media hora antes que de costumbre, se metió a la ducha, se vistió, perfumó, y luego de un rápido desayuno emprendió viaje a buscar a la chica que quería tener como novia. Aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa de los Hyuga, se acercó para tocar el timbre y esperó unos minutos para que la chica de su vida le abriera la puerta. – Hola, – dijo tímidamente.

– Ho… hola – saludó él, extrañamente nervioso y casi sin habla, algo verdaderamente sorprendente en el Namikaze extrovertido y carismático. – ¿Vamos? – preguntó extendiéndole la mano, ya que ambos se habían quedado hipnotizados viéndose el uno al otro sin saber con exactitud qué hacer.

La pelinegra accedió, y juntos fueron hacia el auto de su compañero para emprender camino al colegio. Iban atentos a la carretera, sin decir palabra alguna hasta que… – ¿Qué te hizo querer llevarme al colegio hoy? – preguntó de pronto Hinata rompiendo el silencio, sorprendiéndose incluso ella misma de su reacción. Pero lo cierto es que le encantaba estar así con Naruto y la entristecía pensar que fuera solo por su desmayo o que quizá tuviera que ver con su amiga. – ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Saku? – inquirió.

Su acompañante se extrañó, pero enseguida recordó la idea que se había formado la pelinegra en la cabeza. – Sí – dijo y la chica se preocupó sin darse cuenta de la expresión divertida del joven ni su tono de voz alegre – se le cayó un tornillo de pequeña, pero no te preocupes, ya ha aprendido a vivir sin él.

– Jajaja... – la joven comenzó a reír sin reparar en quien era el payaso que tenía a su lado, por primera vez sin sentirse intimidada por él, sino cómoda y segura con su compañía. No sabía qué había hecho un clic en ella, si fue verlo en su casa o saber que estaba destinado a una de sus mejores amigas, pero ya no se sentía tan nerviosa a su lado; aunque el chico le seguía provocando la infinita cantidad de sensaciones cálidas de siempre, no se le nublaba más la mente ni estaba tartamudeando como la mayoría de las veces frente a él.

El rubio paró el auto frente a un parque, – ¿por qué crees que tendría que haberle pasado algo a Sakura para que yo pasara a recogerte?

– No lo sé… – respondió dudosa y algo pensativa. – Aún no entiendo por qué quisiste pasar por mí.

– Todavía es temprano, ¿quieres tomar un poco de aire? – Su acompañante asintió, ambos necesitaban salir de ese vehículo donde sentían potenciados el olor del otro y sus alientos. Dieron unas vueltas por el lugar, donde había bancos, árboles y plantas por todos lados. Minutos más tarde, sin previo aviso, Naruto tomó coraje y giró hacia la chica. – Hinata yooo... – comenzó, tomando sus manos con las mejillas enrojecidas; no sabía cómo declarársele, por dónde empezar, se sentía tan tonto, ella lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable; simplemente estaba a su merced, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él a partir de ese momento porque su corazón ya no le pertenecía. Ese ángel de cabellera negra y ojos grises, casi perlas, le había robado por completo el corazón. – Yo… no sé cómo decirlo – titubeaba. – Me dijo Sakura que pensabas que la relación de nosotros...

La joven se enojó con su amiga por delatarla con el chico que le gustaba, pero no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, abatida. "¿Así que se trataba de eso?" pensó, "viene a dar la cara por su chica". El rubio se percató de lo que probablemente pensara la pelinegra y apretó su agarre, el cual era suave para no lastimarla pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que se soltara. – Me gustas – lanzó sin más. – No, no solo eso. Yo… yo estoy sintiendo cosas por ti Hina. – La aludida abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Acaso aquello era una broma? No, Naruto no era así. Las manos del chico sostenían ahora su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara. – Quiero… estar contigo. Quiero que me quieras como yo a ti, te quiero… – Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, el de ella estático y el de él acortando la distancia poco a poco, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento pidiendo de esa forma permiso; por más que no quisiera se detendría ante cualquier signo de negatividad que le diera. Pero de un momento a otro la chica cerró sus ojos, dándole a entender así, que era suya, ella lo amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y él correspondería. Cuando su ángel cerró los ojos, no dudó en quitar esa distancia donde sus alientos chocaban tan provocativamente, y unió sus labios a los de la chica en un exquisito beso, suave y lleno de sentimiento, puro e inocente. Comenzaron a saborearse mutuamente, en un acto delicado y sutil mientras él bajaba un brazo para tomarla por la cintura y atraerá más a sí. – Estoy a tu merced princesa. – Le susurró sin aliento, apoyando su frente en la de ella. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó tiernamente colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

La joven sonrió. – Te... te quiero Naruto. – Confesó, roja como tomate mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. Aún no creía que le estuviera pasando aquello. – Sí quiero ser tu novia… – agregó feliz, aunque ya no hiciera falta la explicitud de sus palabras, rodeando su cuello y sellando el "sí" con un beso.

En respuesta, su ahora novio le devolvió feliz la sonrisa y la volvió a besar. – Juro que me quedaría todo el día aquí contigo, pero es mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

La Hyuga se sobresaltó al oír aquello y volvió a la realidad. – ¡La escuela! – exclamó. – Lo había olvidado, vamos.

El chico rió ante lo cómica que era su novia y por la manera tan drástica en que cambiaba de actitud, prácticamente había sido arrastrado por ella hacia el auto. – Hina… – comenzó, encendiendo el vehículo.

– ¿Sí…?

– Quiero que te quede claro que entre Sakura y yo nunca podría haber nada, no quiero que tengas dudas de lo que siento por ti. Ella y yo crecimos juntos como hermanos, no podríamos vernos como otra cosa.

– Sí, ya lo entendí, no te preocupes – sonrió.

– Hiuug… sería asqueroso. – expresó el chico, provocando que su novia comenzara a reír.

Se encontraban en la segunda clase de la mañana y la pelirrosa estaba muy dispersa mirando por la ventana. Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban bastante animados mandándose miradas cómplices en la clase y sonrojándose en todo momento, así que supuso que sus sentimientos estarían aclarados, y eso significaba que tendría que ocuparse aún menos de Hinata, puesto a que conocía a su casi hermano y sabía que no querría despegársele. El Uchiha tenía permiso para faltar debido a que esa mañana sería cuando le darían el alta y su otra amiga aún no les dirigía la palabra así que no encontraba nada más interesante que el patio de la secundaria en esos momentos mientras divagaba "¿cómo se encontrará Sasuke? ¿En verdad lo querían matar o solo había sido una advertencia para hacer desistir a su padre? A Hina la habían querido secuestrar, la doctora analizó su sangre y le habían dado un potente somnífero mientras estaba en la biblioteca, pero ¿en qué momento? Akatsuki suele usar dardos casi invisibles a simple vista para inyectar sustancias, sin embargo Shizune no encontró marcas, pero dijo que si el dardo le había dado en la cabeza donde tiene el cabello sería imposible encontrarla. ¡Rayos! Esto de verdad se está poniendo mal… ¿Y si…? Nooo, sería demasiado pensar algo así… ¿O no? ¿Qué tal si Hiro…?". Algo en el exterior interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó la mano, – Azuma – el profesor se emocionó al ver que uno de sus estudiantes quería intervenir – ¿puedo ir al baño por favor?

Suspiró rendido – adelante Sakura, pero no demores.

La chica asintió y salió rápidamente hacia el patio delantero del instituto. Se colocó una gorra que llevaba escondida en un estuche debajo de la pollera por si algún momento como éste ocurría. Recogió todo su cabello rápidamente para que no descubrieran de quién se trataba en caso de que alguien la viera. Caminó rápida pero silenciosamente hacia los árboles al costado izquierdo del portón de entrada para cubrirse. Necesitaba ver quiénes eran esos dos que se habían reunido en una situación tan sospechosa, puesto a que cuando vio a uno desde la ventana yendo hacia ese lugar para encontrarse con otro aparente estudiante, cubría su rostro con la capucha del buzo deportivo del uniforme. Sacó su celular y escribió: "Cámaras patio delantero" y aguardó a que Shino le respondiera por su micro-intercomunicador que tenía en oreja.

– Veo a dos individuos a diez metros de ti.

"Descripción" volvió a mandar, dándole a entender a su compañero que ese era el motivo por el que lo había llamado.

– Ambos son hombres. Uno es rubio de cabello algo largo para ser un chico y ojos celestes; te voy a enviar una foto.

No creía que aquello fuera tan necesario, estaba casi segura de quien se trataba, pero no dijo nada y esperó a que llegara lo que confirmaría sus sospechas. Mientras tanto intentaría escuchar algo de lo que hablaran, con suerte el rubio solo planeaba buscar un cómplice para sus bromas con bombas y no para explotar a alguien… De pronto algo en su cabeza hizo un clic, sus teorías iban a mil. "¿Acaso sería posible que Deidara fuera…? No, pero… ¿por qué no?" ¿Acaso no le habían dicho en alguna ocasión que él diseñaba sus bombas, que buscaba arte en sus creaciones y explosiones? El maldito estaba loco y sabían que en la secundaria seguramente habrían miembros de Akatsuki infiltrados, de todos modos no creyó que uno de sus peligrosos miembros fuese tan idiota como para mostrarse tanto… "Pero, ¿y si él era el responsable de las bombas en el autódromo?" – El otro está de espaldas, mmm… dame un momento, estoy viendo de donde puedo obtener una imagen de su rostro por reflejo…

– Síi, será divertido… – expresó el rubio emocionado.

– Concéntrate, aún no es momento. Ten muy presente el uso adecuado de los gases. No sea cosa que metas la pata y terminemos todos muertos.

– Mira quien lo dice, alguien que no pudo con una niñita. – Sakura se sobresaltó al oír aquello, se había acercado unos metros más a ellos para poder escuchar mejor de qué hablaban.

– Cállate idiota, sabes que la están custodiando. Debemos actuar con más cuidado.

– ¿A quién le dices idio…?

– Listo, ahí te lo pasé. – Su compañero era ajeno a la conversación que estaba escuchando y a la calesita que se había encendido en su cabeza.

"Genio" escribió como despedida antes de recibir el mensaje del experto en tecnología. Debía salir de ese lugar rápidamente.

– Lo sé – respondió arrogante. – Cuando quieras.

"No puede ser…" pensó al abrir aquel archivo, no lo podía creer, qué estúpidos habían sido. Comenzó a alejarse entre los árboles procurando no ser vista. Si ellos eran de Akatsuki, que por lo que había escuchado ya era algo seguro, su vida corría peligro. Si la descubrían la podrían paralizar con algún dardo tranquilizante o algo por el estilo, ya estaba advertida de todas las armas que poseían, y algo certero era que tenían demasiados venenos bajo su poder. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que en ese momento se encontraba sola, todos estaban en sus clases y el patio estaba desierto. Una vez cerca del portón de entrada, comenzó a apartarse de los árboles y a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del instituto.

– ¿Bicho me oyes? – preguntó desesperada dentro del baño de chicas una vez que se hubo asegurado de que nadie la escuchaba. Aún no se sacaba el gorro, debía tener cuidado de que no vieran a una pelirrosa vagando por los pasillos.

– ¿Qué sucede Jade? – inquirió preocupado.

– ¿Dónde está lobo? – hizo caso omiso a su compañero.

– Está dando clase, la siguiente hora la tiene libre, lo podrás buscar en diez minutos en la sala de profesores.

– ¡Rayos! Debo ir a clase. Necesito que busques información sobre Hiromu Fujiwara y Deidara… ¡mierda! no sé el apellido. Busca lo que puedas sobre los dos chicos de recién, creo que son de A-K-T-K – (así abreviaban a la organización enemiga, era común que hablaran en clave).

– De acuerdo, ten cuidado. Puedes salir, tienes los pasillos hasta tu aula despejados.

– ¿Sabes algo de Hiromu? – le preguntó a su pelinegra amiga una vez que terminaron las clases de la mañana.

– Mmm… – caviló pensativa. – Ahora que lo dices, el sábado lo llamó su hermana diciéndole que su mamá estaba mal. Pobre Hiro – bajó la cabeza triste.

– No te preocupes Hina – le dijo tiernamente Naruto abrazándola, mirando serio a su prima. Él la entendía a la perfección, y sabía que había algo de lo que aún no estaba enterado y seguramente tendría que ver con el caso. Sakura asintió, dándole a entender que algo con ese chico no estaba bien. Deberían reunirse en la organización luego de clases. La chica escribió una única palabra a su rubio amigo por mensaje ("base") y una vez que leyó ambos asintieron.

– Y bien… – cambió rotundamente de actitud. – ¿Por qué no me cuentan…? – Sus amigos se separaron rápidamente mientras sus rostros adquirían unos tonos bastantes parecidos a los de una persona que se come diez ajíes picantes juntos.

– Saku yo… – comenzó algo apenada.

– No te disculpes, Naruto es el lento. Jajajaja... – Su amiga la acompañó en las carcajadas. – Así que… ¿ya son novios? – la parejita asintió.

– Qué mala eres prima – le dijo amenazante acercándose a ella con las manos extendidas moviendo los dedos.

– ¿Naruto…? – dijo dudosa, temiendo lo que planeaba mientras retrocedía alejándosele.

– Es verdad – coincidió la novia del chico, enviándole una mirada cómplice a éste. – Has sido una amiga muuuuy mala. – Sonrió y comenzó a imitarlo.

– ¿Chicos? ¿Qué…? Noo, basta, – la pelirrosa seguía retrocediendo. – ¡Juro que si se atreven no les volveré a hablar en la vida! Enserio, ya… Están juntos ¿no?

– Te mereces un castigo por no decirnos antes…

– Al diablo. Es solo su culpa por ser tan lentos, es más, yo ayudé a que hablaras cabeza hueca. – Dicho eso comenzó a correr por los pasillos como una niña hacia el comedor.

Sus amigos no daban más de la risa, no la habían seguido pero Sakura odiaba las cosquillas y Naruto siempre la torturaba con eso para conseguir lo que quisiera, y en ese momento no quería dar detalles de lo suyo con Hinata, solo quería estar junto a ella, disfrutándola. – ¿Ves? Te lo dije, siempre funciona.

– Qué malo eres, nunca me imaginé que Saku fuera tan vulnerable cuando se trata de cosquillas.

– Así fue como logré que me dijera sobre tus sentimientos, creo que sino no me hubiera atrevido a hablarte. – Dijo orgulloso pasando una mano por sus hombros.

– Y te aseguro que nunca te lo hubiera perdonado – golpeó su pecho fingiendo molestia. A lo que él sonrió y respondió con un dulce beso en los labios.

En ese momento sintieron gritos, abucheos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, todos con diversión…

– Uuuy… Menos mal que hoy no vino Uchihita – se carcajeaba un chico de cabello castaño, algo celoso, pero feliz por sus amigos.

– ¿Me pregunto qué dirá Sasuke? – decía Shikamaru tranquilo, haciendo que al rubio se le helara la piel.

– Es verdad, tengo entendido que es muy celoso con su pequeña primita. ¿Y Neji? – Choji siguió su juego. Esta vez fue Hinata la que tuvo un escalofrío.

– Basta chicos, ellos estarán de acuerdo. Yo mejor que nadie cuidaré de Hina.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Naruto enamorado… – suspiró Gaara, simulando haber perdido a uno de sus soldados. – Supongo que nos llega a todos. – La pareja estaba sumamente avergonzada, la chica incluso había visto cómo Ino al pasar había reparado en ellos. – Felicidades tórtolos.


	9. Primer beso

CAPÍTULO 9 - PRIMER BESO

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba sobre su cama con el volumen de su equipo de música demasiado alto como para escuchar cualquier otra cosa además del sonido proveniente de ese aparato y sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia el techo mientras lanzaba una y otra vez una pelota de tenis al aire, pensaba en cómo afrontar la situación con una linda pelirrosa. Se había comportado como un idiota, la pasaba molestando, es verdad, pero le encantaba ver sus cambios de humor, quería saber todo de ella, conocía sus gestos cuando se enojaba, se sonrosaba o incluso cuando estaba triste o preocupada. No solo la había observado demasiado, sino que había retenido en su cabeza cada información y detalle que Naruto le había contado, cada actitud frente a determinadas situaciones, cada miedo que había sentido, había intentado saberlo todo, hasta el punto de sentirse un enfermo posesivo. Escondía sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía, pero lo cierto era que estaba seguro de que su amigo sospechaba, y ni hablar de su hermano, él siempre había estado al tanto de lo que sentía por aquella chica. Pero la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente haciéndole saber que era un completo idiota, comenzó a salir con Karin solo por distraerse del torbellino de sentimientos que Sakura le provocaba y posteriormente para darle celos, se sentía tan idiota. Le encantaba provocarla para acercarse a ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero le dolía demasiado el hecho de que la chica huyera de él cada vez que lo hacía. "¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Acaso no me perdonas? No te culpo" se dijo a sí mismo tomando la pelota y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, "yo… tampoco me perdono haber roto mi promesa".

– ¡Sasukito! ¿Sasukito estás ahí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clase? – Una conocida pero molesta voz se hizo escuchar desde el contestador del teléfono a pesar del alto volumen de la música.

El chico suspiró, por si fuera poco se sentía un verdadero patán. Ahí estaba su "novia" preocupándose por él y él pensando en otra chica. No era justo, debía terminar con esta farsa para hacerle caso a su hermano y luchar por lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido desde aquel día. Nunca pensó que se la volvería a encontrar, era tan hermosa, más de lo que recordaba; y siempre la había amado. Se puso de pie antes de que la pelirroja pudiera colgar. – Karin.

– Mi amor, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?

– Tenemos que hablar, – sentenció sin rodeos. – Te espero en casa en una hora.

– ¿Qué descubrieron? – Preguntó un adolescente rubio lo suficientemente serio, entrando a la base de operaciones junto a su amiga que presentaba la misma actitud.

Cuando entraron vieron que varios agentes se encontraban reunidos en el lugar; entre ellos, Kakashi, recostado al lado opuesto a la puerta de entrada esperándolos, de brazos cruzados, sin la tela habitual que cubría su rostro en la secundaria. Hacia la izquierda de la mesa que había en el centro, se encontraba una inquieta Tsunade; que era observada por la atenta mirada de Hashirama Senju, uno de los superiores más destacados de la organización, aguardando en su lugar a que comenzara la reunión.

Detrás de los chicos, entró Yamato Kinoe, agente especialista en trabajar de encubierto y obtener información mediante espionaje. Los cinco que estaban de pie tomaron asiento. Senju, el morocho de más alto rango dentro de la sala, les entregó un expediente con información a los presentes. – Hiromu Fujiwara no existe – comenzó cuando los chicos abrieron las carpetas con las fotos e información de su compañero nerd. – Su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, de veintinueve años de edad; es un médico que se encuentra relevado de su cargo, actualmente convicto por diversas desapariciones y sospechosas muertes bajo su supervisión en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar. – ¡Maldición! – vociferó Naruto. – No puedo creerlo, estuvimos todo este tiempo conviviendo con el enemigo y nunca sospechamos siquiera. Me siento un completo idiota.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Sakura. – ¿Lo atraparán para interrogarlo?

Hashirama negó con la cabeza, pero el que empezó a explicar lo que harían fue Yamato. – No debemos hacer nada en su contra, deben seguir actuando como si nada…

– ¡¿Es broma?! – casi gritó el rubio exaltado poniéndose de pié, pegando fuertemente en la mesa con la mano abierta. – Hinata y Sasuke corren peligro con él ahí. ¡Dios, quiso llevársela! ¡¿Acaso enloquecieron?!

– Naruto. – Le advirtió el Kakashi, entendiendo cual sería el plan, para que su compañero pudiera seguir explicando.

– No se trata de ninguna broma – continuó tranquilo el adulto de cabello castaño. – Si sacamos a Kabuto del camino, enviarán a otro. Es mejor que lo dejemos que piense que no sabemos de su identidad para poder controlar sus movimientos.

– Ya entiendo… – susurró pensativa la adolescente. – De este modo estaremos un paso adelante. Porque sabemos de quien cuidarnos, en cambio si lo sacáramos del medio, no conoceríamos al nuevo infiltrado que coloque Akatsuki en su lugar.

– Exacto. Es mejor conocer a nuestro enemigo para poder tenerlo vigilado. – Concluyó Kinoe.

– Sin embargo, no hay que descuidarse, Kabuto no trabaja solo y no es la única amenaza para sus custodiados. Aunque tenemos una ventaja sobre él, no debemos subestimarlo, es muy astuto – agregó el peliplata.

Los chicos asintieron comprendiendo la situación. – ¿Qué hay de Deidara? ¿Pudieron averiguar algo de él?

– Creo que es obvia su implicancia en A-K-T-K por la conversación que les comenté que había escuchado.

– Deidara Genji – suspiró su capitán, – fue dado por muerto cuando tenía diecinueve años luego de que la casa de sus padres explotara con todos los integrantes de la familia dentro. Evidentemente no fue así, de modo que ahora tiene veinticinco años.

– ¿Creen que…? – La rubia no pudo terminar su pregunta, horrorizada.

– Así es. El chico estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico por esquizofrenia y episodios psicópatas. Por el desastre de la escena se concluyó que había colocado explosivos en los cuerpos de sus padres y hermanos, dos gemelos de cinco años. – Incluso a un hombre fuerte como Hatake, le había costado terminar aquella oración.

– Maldito… – expresó en un furioso rugido el rubio, apretando fuertemente los nudillos.

– Qué horror... ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido hacer…? – estaba muy afligida como para poder formular una frase completa.

– Está loco Sakura. Deben tener mucho cuidado con él, no es una persona que pueda controlarse fácil, es posible que hasta sea capaz de implosionarse a sí mismo.

– ¿Creen que haya sido el responsable del desastre en el autódromo?

Su tía asintió – es muy probable.

– Debe de tener a algún miembro de esa mafia encima todo el tiempo. Alguien que sea capaz de dominarlo, ¿se les ocurre quién puede ser?

Los chicos se miraron. – Sasori – dijeron al mismo tiempo volteando la vista hacia sus superiores. – Sasori Akazuna, es… her… mano de… la novia de Sasuke… – agregó el rubio apenas cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía por el significado que podrían tener sus propias palabras. Era como si a medida que las exponía, la información le iba llegando también a él. ¿Acaso Karin y Sasori estaban implicados en algún plan para tener a su amigo justo donde querían?

– Bien, – Hashirama se puso de pie – excelente trabajo chicos – felicitó. – Yamato encárgate de hacerle llegar a Tenten la nueva información. Kakashi, dile a Aburame que investigue a este chico. Es todo por hoy, tómense un descanso por el resto del día, mandaré a alguien si alguno de sus custodiados llegara a salir de su casa, no se preocupen. – Los aludidos, junto con Tsunade, asintieron y se retiraron de la habitación.

Qué agradable resultaba darse un baño tan relajante como aquel; luego de quitarse la ropa se quedó cerca de cuarenta minutos en la bañera, tratando de eliminar la licuadora de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. Todo acerca de su misión y el peligro que corrían sus amigos, el miedo a fallar y que algo resultara mal la aterraba, sentía que la situación se le iba de las manos, debería ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no descubrirse frente a Kabuto ni ninguno de los Akatsukis.

También estaba Ino, ella salía con un maldito psicópata y corría un enorme peligro. Pero ¿cómo la ayudaría? Se había enojado tanto cuando le advirtieron sobre su novio… Y Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha ¿qué haría con él? Ahora que Hinata y Naruto eran novios estaba segura de que vigilarlo sería pura y exclusivamente su función, ya que el rubio se encargaría todo el tiempo de su amiga. ¿Pero cómo hacer cuando no quería acercársele? ¿Cuándo estar en su entorno le causaba estragos a su organismo? Su mirada tan penetrante y familiar, una que la hacía sentirse protegida, en calma, y a la vez provocaba que su cuerpo segregara altas dosis de adrenalina, la confundía. Quería estar con él pero al mismo tiempo la idea de perderlo la aterraba…

De pronto, como si de una señal del destino se tratase, algo se le vino a la mente, ¿acaso Akazuna no le había pedido ayuda? Aún estaría esperando su respuesta… y no sería mala idea buscar la forma de mantenerlo vigilado de cerca… Sería un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr si eso significaba el bienestar de Sasuke y Hinata.

Al día siguiente, tal y como había predicho, se encontraba en el comedor vigilando al pelinegro de ensueño. Se distrajo un momento al sentir una explosión en los baños, sobresaltada; después de la conversación de la tarde anterior las bombas de aquel chico tenían otra importancia para ella. Se asustó al darse vuelta y volver la vista hacia su objetivo. Sasuke ya no estaba, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería. Cuando lo vio, el chico se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del edificio principal de la secundaria, por el costado de los vestidores que daban hacia las canchas. Odiaba tener que seguirlo a todas partes, más cuando suponía que la llevaría directo a un encuentro furtivo con su novia. "Maldito Uchiha", pensaba.

Por fin llegó al lugar al que él se había dirigido, teniendo mucho cuidado de que no la viera, se asomó hacia la esquina donde terminaban los vestidores para ver qué había ido a hacer ahí y procurar que se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al perderlo de vista nuevamente. "¿En dónde estás Sasuke?" Preguntó para sí misma. "Vamos, sal" decía internamente.

– ¿Buscabas a alguien? – preguntó una voz varonil tan conocida que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca. Se volvió lentamente hacia su interlocutor que se encontraba mirándola cruzado de brazos detrás de ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Eso a ti no te importa – respondió a la defensiva.

– Sí me importa si me espiabas a mí. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Acaso te gusto Haruno? – Preguntó acercándose a ella de una manera tan seductora como peligrosa, comparable a una pantera negra mirando ansiosa a su presa.

La pelirrosa no lo pudo evitar, ante su imponente imagen, dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero fue cautelosa ya que si retrocedía un poco más, quedaría contra la pared de los vestidores. – Te lo advierto Uchiha, no te me acerques.

Él sonrió, la imagen de Sakura acorralada le daba ternura, parecía un pequeño gatito asustado intentando ser amenazante. Siguió avanzando hasta que supo que su espalda se había pegado a la pared y colocó los brazos a ambos lados de la chica, a la altura de su cabeza. – No has respondido mi pregunta Haruno. – Su voz era grave y su aliento chocaba en la oreja de la chica, haciéndola cada vez más débil. – ¿Te gusto? – repitió. – Si no es así, ¿para qué seguirme?

– ¿Qué te crees? – dijo un poco molesta por la repentina invasión. – ¿Por qué no buscas a tu novia? Yo no soy cualquiera que se deja seducir por un patán como tú, no me importa en absoluto que seas popular, aunque fueras el mismísimo príncipe de Roma, no me importas y no estoy aquí por ti. – "Bien, eso debió haber sido convincente. Recuerdo que en una ocasión funcionó."

– No te creo. – Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¡¿Quéee?!" ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Qué pasaba con sus dotes de actuación? – Tus mejillas están un poco enrojecidas – continuó divertido – tu respiración y tu pulso están acelerados, tus ojos me dicen que me quieres y tus labios… – hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios mientras su mirada se dirigía a los de ella, lujuriosa – que te bese – terminó.

– Eres un cerdo, un idiota que no hace más que jugar con las mujeres. ¡Tienes novia Uchiha! – Agregó molesta antes de seguir insultándolo. Odiaba lo que él provocaba en ella, quería besarlo, se moría por probar esa boca tan sexy y varonil que expedía palabras tan fuertes y firmes, todo en él provocaba que se estremeciera, lo deseaba, lo quería suyo, pero tenía novia y además era un patán que se divertía jugando con mujeres, así que para escapar, lo único que se le ocurría era alimentar su enojo para evitar caer en sus redes. Comenzó a insultarlo, pero parecía que el chico estuviera en otro mundo, no reaccionaba como alguien normal; era como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, un idioma que la causaba gracia.

"Es tan linda, tan linda" pensaba Sasuke sin poder contenerse, completamente perdido en ella. Le  
había encantado hacerla enojar. Era hermosa, única, transparente, dulce, buena, auténtica y una fiera cuando se enojaba, esa chica era un combo de sensaciones y despertaba en él sus más terribles deseos.  
Tenía que ser suya, no soportaba que otro se acercara, ya sabía la relación que tenía con Naruto pero odiaba que Sasori le pidiera ayuda.

–... si no me dejas ir ahora te… – le decía ella, pero volver de sus pensamientos fue su perdición. Sakura solo fue capaz de abrir mucho los ojos cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho. Quiso apartarlo pero su cuerpo no respondía negativamente al beso, sino que por el contrario, de un momento a otro se encontró abriéndole paso a su lengua para subir la intensidad, incluso enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache al tiempo que éste la tomaba por la nuca y la cintura apretándola contra sí ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ese hombre le generaba cosas que nunca había sentido, tanto que se creía capaz de dejarse llevar a donde fuera por él.

Los jóvenes se besaban con pasión apretados uno con el otro contra la pared. Cuando finalmente se separaron, quedaron mirándose tranquilos, con amor y fascinación. – Me encantas – susurró él.

Sakura cayó rápidamente a tierra, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por los juegos del chico. – Eres un puerco – le dijo furiosa, abriéndose paso. En realidad estaba extasiada y el enojo fue alimentado por los celos que le hacía sentir el hecho de que el chico estuviera con otra, y le rompía el corazón pensar que solo estaba jugando con ella.

Sasuke la observó marcharse feliz por ser correspondido, pero con un deje de ansiedad, no quería que estuviera enojada con él ni que se apartara de su lado. Ellos tenían que estar juntos.

Se dispuso a alcanzarla antes de que llegara al tumulto de gente. La tomó por la muñeca y la giró hacia sí abrazándola fuertemente. – Te quiero – le susurró al oído. ¿Cómo resistirse ante tal confesión? La pelirrosa lo miró y se mordió el labio, deseando volver a fundirse con él pero a su vez dudando. – Terminé con Karin – le aclaró antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta. – Quiero estar contigo, no aguanto más tus evasiones; por favor, no te alejes. He estado intentando olvidarme de que existes Sakura pero me es imposible, no quiero engañarme más, no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tú.

La chica no decía nada. Estaba impactada por las palabras del pelinegro; definitivamente Sasuke no era lo que aparentaba, parecía rogarle y dejar en su poder la fuerza para destruirlo si así lo quisiera, se mostraba tan sincero y frágil. "Debí haber escuchado a Hina y a Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe. Eres luz aparentando ser oscuridad" – Di que me quieres, yo sé que es así… – le susurró con la mano en su mejilla, mirando sus ojos jade.

– Te quiero Sasuke… – confesó, en un tono de voz apenas audible.

El chico acercó más su rostro al de ella y nuevamente se fundió en un cálido beso, ambos se quedaban sin aire y se estremecían al sentir el íntimo contacto con el otro. Era todo tan delicioso, tan dulce e irreal… – Se mía… sé mi novia. Te prometo que no habrá día en el que no te haga sentir especial.

La chica aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era ese el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha? ¿A ese lado tierno se referían su amiga y Naruto o Itachi? ¿En verdad había sido tan ciega como para no verlo? Sasuke era simplemente el hombre perfecto, nunca pensó que sería un apasionado "Romeo" con porte y todo, tan elegante y pícaro. ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo no enamorarse?... Imposible. – Sí… – fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. El pelinegro la miró algo confuso. – Yo… también quiero estar contigo, pero… – creyó haber sentido cómo se le detenía el corazón al haber escuchado aquella última palabra tan odiosa "¿pero?" "¿Por qué debía haber un "pero"?" – has cometido algo imperdonable… – La observaba serio, muerto de miedo, creyó que se le congelaba la sangre en esos momentos. Después de que finalmente sería feliz con la chica que siempre había amado, surgía algo que hacía que lo rechazara y aunque no la culpaba, no quería que así fuera. ¿Acaso ya lo había descubierto? – Sasuke Uchiha, – prosiguió, con fingida indignación. –… has… robado mi primer beso. – Su voz se suavizó al decir esas palabras, provocando sorpresa y haciendo que le estallara el corazón de felicidad a su ahora novio.

Era maravillosa la calidez que generaba en su corazón el hecho de ser el primero en su vida, una vez más; siempre sería el primero, y el único. – Gracias – le dijo tomándola nuevamente por la cintura y pasando una mano por su mejilla. – Gracias por esperarme y regalarme… – para él no había sido del todo un "robo" porque ella lo había correspondido – tu primer beso.


	10. Reconciliación y nueva pareja

CAPÍTULO 10 – RECONCILIACIÓN Y NUEVA PAREJA

Esa mañana se levantó antes de que sonara su despertador, nerviosa por lo que había pasado el día anterior con Sasuke, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en cómo enfrentarse a la situación, en cómo enfrentarlo a él. Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que era "su novia". Se sentía tan pequeña y vergonzosa, nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, siempre su atención se la llevaba la situación con su padre y las únicas distracciones que tenía eran sus amigas y Naruto. Pero ahora había alguien más, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a su vida para romper con todos sus esquemas y moverle todas las estanterías, ¿qué tenía él que la hacía sentir así? Se había dejado arrastrar por los sentimientos que le provocaba; lo quería, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, se sentía como un pedazo de hierro siendo atraído por un imán industrial.

Salió de su reconfortante ducha dispuesta a vestirse en su habitación cuando vio que tenía un mensaje. "Extraño a Ino. ¿Hablamos con ella hoy?". Sakura suspiró, ella también extrañaba a su amiga y aunque era consciente de que era la rubia quien se tenía que disculpar con ellas, sabía que seguramente estaría siendo manipulada por su novio. Por lo que les había dicho pudo darse cuenta de que él le llenaba la cabeza para apartarla del resto y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, impotente y furiosa. "De acuerdo" escribió, sabía lo difícil que le resultaba la situación a Hinata, ellas habían sido amigas desde siempre, y por más que Hina también se hubiera enojado por lo que les dijo, sabía que Ino no daría el brazo a torcer. La pelinegra no quería estar más enojada, siempre era la mediadora entre su amiga y las locuras que hacía, era muy sensata y anteponía la felicidad suya y de sus seres queridos a su orgullo, de modo que sería ella quien daría el primer paso. Sonrió, cada vez entendía mejor por qué Naruto y ella estaban juntos, tenían más similitudes de las que se pudieran imaginar. Los dos eran la luz que buscaba todo el tiempo solucionar los problemas que los rodeaba.

Cuando Sakura llegó, se encontró con la pelinegra y su hiperactivo novio en la puerta de entrada del Instituto. El rubio, que había llevado a su novia y la acompañaba a esperarla, la saludó y se fue a la cafetería con su grupo de amigos a esperar que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases. – Bien, busquémosla – dijo la recién llegada.

– No hace falta, ahí viene. – La pelirrosa se giró hacia donde había señalado su amiga con la cabeza, pero no vio a la rubia loca y alegre que había conocido ya que, desde que le habían asignado la misión, casi no había reparado en ella. "¡Por Dos!" ¿A dónde se había ido la modelo de revista? Sintió que su corazón se oprimía, la angustia se hizo presente, se sentía tan mala amiga, algo le pasaba a Ino y ella no estaba ahí para ayudarla, vio como Hinata reaccionaba, seguramente pensaba igual. La majestuosa modelo había sido reemplazada por un zombi de una película de terror. Había perdido el brillo habitual en su mirada, estaba más delgada y su andar era lento y cansino. Cuando pasó por su lado ninguna pudo formular palabra, sin embargo se dieron vuelta rápidamente, como si algo hubiera hecho un clic en ellas, haciéndolas saber que deberían cambiar esa situación. – ¡Inoo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo dándole alcance.

La rubia se dio vuelta al sentir su nombre. En el rostro se le veía reflejada la enorme sorpresa que le había causado que la llamaran. – Chi… chicas yo…

– ¿Por qué no hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo? – la "chica paz" hacía su intervención. Las otras dos asintieron y como si se leyeran el pensamiento, se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero. Caminaron por el costado de las canchas en silencio, siguieron por las gradas hasta que finalmente la pelirrosa tomó asiento a la sombra. Hinata la imitó y la rubia se apoyó en el respaldo de una butaca de la fila de adelante. El timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases sonó, pero ninguna se movió de su lugar.

– Ino, queríamos hablar contigo para acla…

– Mn, lo sé. Lo siento chicas – comenzó muy apenada. – Las he defraudado, les dije cosas horribles. Las entenderé si deciden no volver a hablarme…

Las escuchas se sorprendieron. – ¿Así que pensabas que rechazaríamos tus disculpas? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

– Tonta – regañó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa arrogante, la verdad era que sentía un gran alivio por recuperar a su amiga. – Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz. Queremos lo mejor para ti.

– ¡Cielos amiga! Hablas como mi madre.

– Jajaja… Saku puede ser muy tierna cuando quiere…

– No se acostumbren… – dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Además, no estábamos celosas ¿qué te crees? – agregó en tono de broma.

– Pero… en verdad lo siento, – volvió a ponerse seria – nunca quise decirle esas cosas horribles; sé que no son así y sentía demasiada vergüenza como para dirigirles la palabra.

– Ino… – dudó – ¿eres feliz con Deidara? – le preguntó seria la chica de ojos grises.

La aludida pareció dudar, pero asintió tímidamente. – ¿Por… por qué…? – quiso articular.

– ¡Solo mírate! – estalló Sakura. – ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga? Eres la sombra de lo que solías ser…

– Haruno – advirtió Hinata. Bien, se callaría, sabía lo que significaba que su amiga la llamara por su apellido, la Hyuga iba enserio.

– Lo que Sakura quiere decir es que no te notamos bien. Sin embargo – siguió, antes de que la rubia la interrumpiera – te apoyaremos en lo que decidas. Aún así… queremos que sepas que si te llega a lastimar, juro por lo que más quieras que le meteremos sus dichosas bombas por el…

– ¡Hinata! – regañó la ojijade.

– Sí, ya entendí – dijo riendo Ino con las manos hacia adelante, como atajándose. La verdad era que a las dos las había sorprendido la rudeza con la que su tímida amiga había hablado.

– Creo que el noviazgo con Naruto tiene sus consecuencias… – agregó divertida la que la había regañado.

– Ya, hablando enserio, él no es malo, solo tuvo una infancia muy difícil y quiero ayudarlo.

– Eres una gran persona amiga, solo no dejes que te consuma.

– Promételo – pidió Hinata.

– Se los prometo chicas – respondió contenta. – Son las mejores amigas que cualquiera pueda tener. Las amo tanto – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos arrojándose a sus brazos. Finalmente, la Ino de siempre volvía.

– Nosotras a ti pequeña loca.

– Pero eso no quiere decir que no debas recibir un castigo por tratarnos mal y dejarnos de lado.

La rubia reaccionó haciendo una mueca de disgusto y se apartó lentamente, sabía que no le resultaría tan fácil. – ¡Hyuga! Eres diabólica, creo que también te cambiaron. ¿Qué pasó con mi tierna amiga Saku? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

– Pues… creo que su novio es el culpable – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡¿Novio?! – preguntó exageradamente.

– ¿Qué no habías oído cuando lo mencioné antes? – la chica negó con la cabeza, no había reparado en ello anteriormente.

– Naruto.

– ¿Eh? Así que al fin… ¡Te felicito amiga! – gritó abrazándola, haciendo que el lado malo que había mostrado segundos atrás desapareciera y en su lugar quedaran unas mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

De modo que para escapar de esa situación, la Hyuga trató de no ser la única en quedar en evidencia. – ¿Y qué dices de Sasuke?

Sakura se sobresaltó. – ¿Qué hay con él?

– Vamos Saku. – Era Ino la que hablaba ahora – todo el mundo sabe que se gustan. Ninguno lo puede disimular por más que intenten repelerse todo el tiempo, los he visto cómo se miran cuando el otro no se da cuenta.

Ahora también la ojijade estaba colorada, ¿tan evidente era? Debía admitir que las observaciones de su amiga la habían sorprendido. – La verdad es que… – el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de otra clase sonó – ahora tenemos clase con Kurenai, y saben lo que pasará si llegamos tarde. – Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar. Las amigas se miraron y negaron divertidas con la cabeza, pero la siguieron.

Una vez dentro del aula, Sakura recibió una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su amigo, ella no le había avisado que se saltaría una clase y evidentemente él se había preocupado. Se disculpó en una seña alzando los hombros y dirigió su mirada, sumamente nerviosa, hacia su novio que la veía divertido, como una niña que es descubierta en plena travesura. La chica se sonrojó levemente pero le devolvió la sonrisa, no lo podía evitar; la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido y eso era algo que todos sus amigos habían notado. – ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Naruto codeando a su amigo en las costillas con una mirada deliberadamente zorruna. El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros mirando profundamente a su chica, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla que debía hacerse de todo su autocontrol para no pararse de su asiento y abalanzarse sobre ella. Su novia le mandó una mirada fugaz y sonriente, provocándole cosquillas en la panza y que automáticamente le devolviera el gesto.

– ¿Qué fue lo de hoy? – preguntó Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

– Es verdad ¿qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke, Sakura? No nos mientas – advirtió su otra amiga.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, son abordadas por sus amigos; "nuevamente salvada por la campana" pensó. – ¡Hola chicas! – en ese momento el rubio rodea por la cintura a su novia desde atrás y besa su mejilla tiernamente provocando que inmediatamente se le subieron los colores, aún así sonrió con ternura ante el gesto de su novio.

– ¡Uuuhhyy! Pero miren cuánto amor hay aquí… – expresa Kiba divertido.

– Ya, dejen de comer frente a los pobres – expresa Gaara fingiendo molestia y sonriendo de lado.

– ¡Hmp! – exclamó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

– El amor está en el aire… – agregó Shikamaru continuando su camino hacia el comedor, seguido por Choji.

– ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – invitó Sasuke para sorpresa de todos, Sakura aún evitaba su mirada.

– Bien, no creo que Dei se moleste si un día no almuerzo con él – dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos emprendieron camino nuevamente, sin percatarse de que la nueva parejita, que aún no se había revelado, quedaba atrás. El chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia, atrayéndola hacia sí, provocando que se sobresaltara al principio, mas sin embargo lo siguió gustosa. – Te extrañaba – le susurró al oído. – Sakura se sonrojó, pero sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón.

Por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, los rumores y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Naruto y Hinata voltearon curiosos a ver el objeto de tanto alboroto y cuando las cuatro miradas chocaron, los dos que iban adelante no pudieron disimular sus caras de asombro. Como ellos se detuvieron, también lo hizo la rubia – ¿Lo ven? ¡Se los dije! Ya veía yo que se traían algo esos dos – expresó feliz.

Naruto solo sonrió. – Es verdad – afirmó la pelinegra alegrandose. – Se lo tenían bien escondido eh primito.

– Hmp. Apenas somos novios desde ayer.

– Sí, pero debes admitir… Mmm, no. Deben admitir, que desde que se vieron hubo algo. – Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿tan evidentes habían sido frente a todo el mundo?

– Jajaja… – soltó una carcajada cierto escandaloso – los muy tontos son iguales, se evitaban todo el tiempo.

– No te pases Namikaze – amenazó la pelirrosa haciendo que todos sonrieran. El pelinegro estaba tan complacido con aquella situación que no reparaba en mantener su habitual seria actitud.

Cuando ingresaron al comedor la tensión se sintió. En la mesa de sus amigos vieron caras de profunda sorpresa, las cuales enseguida fueron sustituidas por sonrisas arrogantes que expresaban "por fin", "ya era hora", "era obvio", "qué lentos", "sí que se tardaron", "espero que no se maten", entre otras, para dar paso a los abucheos escandalosos y las felicitaciones.

En la mesa de las populares se notaba el fastidio, pero fundamentalmente el enojo de cierta pelirroja que miraba con ojos entrecerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados a la nueva pareja. – Me las pagarás – susurró.

Hacia otro lado del comedor, en una mesa algo apartada, cierto pelinegro observaba la escena bastante molesto, más que eso, furioso. – Estás muerto Uchiha – expresó por lo bajo fulminándolo con la mirada, apretando el vaso de vidrio en el que estaba tomando refresco. – Esa flor es mía. – El ruido del cristal partiéndose se oyó alrededor suyo al tiempo que unas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su mano.


	11. Acechados

CAPÍTULO 11 – ACECHADOS

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando un grupo de encapuchados llevaba a cabo una reunión muy cerca de un centro de estudio.

– ¿Han descubierto a alguno?

– Solo es teoría el hecho de que los cuiden en la secundaria, no tenemos seguridad de que haya infiltrados allí.

– Los necesitamos pronto – volvía a pronunciar el que aparentaba ser el jefe. – Sus padres no colaborarán si no los presionamos y el tiempo se agota. Tenemos una fecha límite.

– ¿Por qué nos los tenemos que llevar? ¿No los podemos matar? – preguntó un rubio con voz alegre.

– No seas idiota – respondió uno de sus compañeros – son nuestra garantía.

– Pero es que ese Uchiha… – dijo con rencor apretando su puño.

– Uchiha es mío – expresó una grave voz de ultratumba.

– No es justo – reclamó. – ¿Por qué siempre quieren lo mejor para ustedes?

– Puedes quedarte con la chica – concedió su jefe para que dejara de hablar.

– Bien, creo que así está mejor, nos divertiremos mucho mi linda Hyuga. – Dijo esto último más para sí mismo, tal y como lo haría un psicópata.

– Solo recuerda que tiene que seguir con vida hasta que consigamos lo que queremos – aclaró su compañero. – Solo por si acaso – añadió, ante la mirada incrédula que le había dirigido.

– ¿No podríamos eliminar a alguno como advertencia? – Un brillo aterrador cruzó por aquella mirada sedienta de sangre. – Tenemos tres Hyugas para elegir…

– ¿Acaso creen que la pequeña tenga custodia en primaria? – preguntó pensativo otro de los encapuchados.

– Ya basta, de momento no necesitamos realizar ninguna masacre.

– ¿Tienes la droga? – preguntó una voz autoritaria nuevamente.

– Ya casi está lista señor. En un par de días quedará perfecta.

– Muy bien. – Se dirigió ahora al rubio – ¿has preparado las distracciones?

– Todo está listo, no sabrán lo que les pasó.

– No quiero fallas – finalizó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Ya hacía dos días que habían hablado con Ino y que todos en la secundaria se habían enterado de su noviazgo con nada más y nada menos que el "genial, divinísimo y atlético" (así solían llamarlo sus fans) Uchiha. Ella se había vuelto objeto de odio de muchas féminas en ese lugar, pero lo cierto era que en realidad no le molestaba demasiado las miradas nada bonitas que le enviaban. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, ella estaba feliz por estar con Sasuke, le gustaba verlo sonreír, notaba cuan bien se hacían uno al otro, nunca pensó que él pudiera tener ese buen humor con ella y quería que todo siguiera así.

Sakura y Hinata optaron por sentarse en su mesa habitual en la cafetería para poder hablar un poco en privado sobre cosas de chicas. A pesar de que sus novios le habían insistido en que fueran con ellos, las chicas argumentaron que también debían dedicarles tiempo a sus amigos y que debían tener su espacio. Así que nuevamente estaban ellas dos solas, porque aunque habían arreglado las cosas con su amiga, no la veían como antes, Ino se había vuelto un fantasma, estaba totalmente absorbida por Deidara, de modo que ese día tampoco les llamó la atención que no almorzara con ellas.

Cuando pasaron a buscar su comida, la señora que atendía el lugar le colocó una nota en la bandeja a pelirrosa, que la miró con sorpresa. – ¿Quién…? – intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

– No lo sé – respondió de mala manera negando con la cabeza para que le dejara el paso a otro.

– Uy… qué genio – susurró dirigiéndose hacia donde siempre.

– ¿Qué dice? – preguntó su amiga impaciente una vez que se sentaron. Abrió lentamente aquel papel, como con miedo, y no se equivocó al pensar lo peor.

Hinata lo notó enseguida al ver su cara de horror, le arrebató la pequeña carta y su rostro adquirió la misma expresión. "Deja a Uchiha o está muerto" rezaba. – No… puede ser – expresó apenas, con la mandíbula algo desencajada. El semblante de su amiga sin embargo cambió, Sakura había adquirido una mirada que ella nunca había visto antes, era de furia y desafío, no parecía que sintiera temor; sino al contrario, ella sería capaz de asustar a cualquiera que se encontrara con sus ojos en esos momentos. La vio observando a su alrededor con disimulo hasta que sus pupilas finalmente se congelaron en un lugar, no pudo más que dirigir su atención hacia donde ella lo hacía y se topó con el chico de cabello negro que la había acosado tiempo atrás, la miraba con una sonrisa sádica y arrogante, dándole a entender que era el responsable de aquella nota. ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que ella no iba a tener nada con él? Una oleada de furia la invadió, quería ir a golpear a ese chico que amenazaba la felicidad de una de sus mejores amigas y su primo, ansiaba golpear a ese chico que tanto daño le había hecho a su novio. Aún así, era consciente de que no podía armar tal escándalo en ese lugar porque sus amigos intervendrían y los metería en problemas.

– Lo odio – susurró la pelirrosa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? Sabes que no hará tal cosa, no sería capaz… ¿o sí…? – la respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza negativo, pero algo le decía que aquello era algo un poco más serio de lo que aparentaba. – Tienes que decirle que te sigue molestando.

– No Hina, y tú tampoco debes decir nada. Naruto es muy impulsivo y Sasuke no se queda tan atrás, se meterán en problemas si lo haces. – Al ver que no estaba muy convencida agregó: – te prometo que si vuelve a hacer algo se los diré.

Eso pareció persuadirla. – Bien, cambiemos de tema, necesito contarte algo que me está carcomiendo la cabeza. – Su amiga la miró expectante. – Se trata de… Bueno, Hiromu me ha estado escribiendo, es muy raro ¿no crees? – Al ver que no obtenía respuesta continuó. – Hace unos días me pidió unos apuntes por mail y se los pasé pero…

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – La preocupación por la nota que le había llegado había desaparecido por completo. Akatsuki se estaba moviendo y eso era lo más preocupante. – Bueno él… comenzó a decir cosas como "nunca estás sola", "tu novio te absorbe", "ya ni me hablas como antes porque él no te deja tener amigos y siempre está presente con nosotros". Y bueno, no pude evitar pensar en Ino, yo no quiero…

– No puedes comparar tu relación con la de ella – se exasperó al ver por dónde iría su amiga. Kabuto buscaba la forma de que estuviera sola y eso no lo podrían permitir, eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que estaban planeando algo. – Naruto solo te quiere cuidar, en cambio Deidara… sabemos que solo es un patán. No dejes que ese chico te llene la cabeza amiga. – Tomó su mano dándole ánimos, ya que había bajado la mirada algo abatida, conocía perfectamente cómo era su amiga, y sabía que se sentía mal por el "pobre y solitario" nerd de la clase que contaba solo con ella. – Prométeme que no dejarás que te manipule un chico así – pidió.

– ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto respecto a él? – preguntó con sospecha. – No creo que sea peligroso, solo está solo Saku, eso es horrible.

– Pero tú no puedes dejar de lado tu felicidad por alguien que decide apartarse del resto del mundo ¿entiendes? – su amiga asintió en respuesta. – Sé que eres terca cuando se trata de ayudar, solo no te encuentres sola con él o házmelo saber si planeas algo, por favor – pidió – no confío en ese chico.

– De acuerdo mamá, ya no te preocupes – contestó sonriente. – Mira, ahí viene Ino. ¿Qué habrá pasado? – su rostro había cambiado al notar terriblemente mal de ánimo a su amiga.

– Si ese idiota le hizo daño juro que acabaré con él… Ven, vayamos al aula, ahí podremos hablar mejor – comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la entrada de la cafetería por donde acababa de pasar la rubia.

– Chicas las estaba buscando… – No le dieron tiempo a nada, solo la invitaron a ir con ellas para estar las tres tranquilas.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la pelinegra.

La ojiceleste bajó la mirada algo abatida. – Nada importante, solo discutimos. Lo normal en una pareja – quiso restarle importancia.

– ¿Para ti qué es lo normal? – inquirió la pelirrosa apoyando las manos en los brazos de la chica, pero…

– ¡Ouch! – exclamó apartándose, sobándose el brazo derecho. Su amiga enseguida la soltó, tan rápido como si se hubiese quemado ante el contacto.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – comenzó tratando de contener su alteración mientras bajaba la manga del saco que llevaba puesto la chica, algo que por cierto era sumamente inusual en ella. – ¡¿Él te hizo eso?! – casi gritó.

– Saku no…

– ¡Rayos Ino! ¡No nos mientas! ¿Desde cuándo te trata así? Tú no te mereces esto. Lo mataré, a ver si es tan gallito de meterse conmigo… – perdió el control, vociferaba en contra del chico. – No puedo creer que te permitas hacerte esto. Ese imbécil ¡¿cómo se atreve a tocarte?! ¡¿Por qué se lo permites?! – su tono de voz era cada vez más alto. No estaba enojada con su amiga, estaba furiosa con su novio y asustada por lo que le haya hecho o pudiera hacerle, tenía que apartarlo cuanto antes. Se maldijo por tratarla así cuando lo que más necesitaba era apoyo pero no lo podía evitar.

– Ya déjalo, no tiene importancia. Hemos terminado. – Aquellas palabras fueron un alivio, no soportaba la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo.

Hinata le acarició el hombro brindándole consuelo. – Tranquila, ya pasó, hiciste bien.

– Yo… yo no… Él fue quien me dejó…

– ¡¿Quéee?! – las chicas no daban crédito a sus oídos. – Ese imbécil… – susurró la ojijade con los puños apretados.

– Dice que soy demasiado prostituta como para estar a su altura – comenzó a llorar. – A él no le gustó nada que fuera a almorzar con ustedes y los chicos el otro día.

– Ya… – consoló Sakura. – No vale ni una de tus lágrimas, tú eres mucho más que eso. Sé que no lo ves ahora, pero te aseguro que eres una persona fantástica, buena, dulce, hermosa, carismática. Vamos que siempre fuiste el centro de atención de todas las miradas, y déjame decirte que no por ser una prostituta, sino por ser tú, eres genial Ino Yamanaka, siempre tienes las palabras justas para sacar a cualquiera del pozo más profundo en el que pudo haber caído. Déjanos mostrarte que ese idiota no vale nada. La rubia bajó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas pero en ese momento no pudieron continuar porque Kakashi entró al aula seguido de varios alumnos. Las miró interrogante, pero enseguida su subordinada negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que todo estaba bien. A los chicos también les llamó la atención el estado de ánimo de las tres pero decidieron esperar a que ellas eligieran contarles qué sucedía.

Iban por el patio rumbo a sus casas cuando cierto rubio le hace señas a Ino para que se le acercara, miró a sus amigas como pidiéndoles ánimo y comenzó a caminar hacia su ahora ex novio. Las chicas pararon en seco, haciendo que sus parejas las imitaran.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke. Naruto quería saber lo mismo.

– Ese idiota se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima – respondió seria su novia. – Lo mataré si la toca de nuevo. – Los cuatro se quedaron observando la escena, de un momento a otro Deidara abrazó a la chica y le dijo algo al oído. La estaba apretando, sin darse cuenta, los pies de Sakura comenzaron a moverse por sí solos hacia ellos, pero era seguida muy de cerca por los demás.

– Ya suéltame, ahora soy yo la que no quiere volver contigo.

– Oh princesa, estás muy equivocada si crees que harás lo que tú quieras… – amenazó con una mirada terriblemente sádica apretando fuertemente su brazo herido.

– Creo que la señorita te pidió que la soltaras. – Dijo alguien apretando con ferocidad la muñeca del rubio para que al fin la liberara. Definitivamente se le había adelantado a la pelirrosa.

– ¡Tú no te metas idiota! – escupió zafándose de su agarre y preparando su puño para golpearlo. El chico lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio de lleno en la boca del estómago, tirándolo al piso y dejándolo sin aire, aparentemente sabía pelear muy bien.

– Hombres como tú dan vergüenza, ¿cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una mujer?

– ¡Cállate! – gritó el rubio poniéndose nuevamente de pie para atacar, pero esta vez el chico atajó su puño.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Conmigo no eres tan fuerte… – dijo arrogante.

– ¡Ya basta! Déjalo Sai, por favor – rogó Ino entre lágrimas. Eso lo sorprendió provocando que en su descuido Deidara le propinara un piñazo en la cara, pero enseguida se interpusieron Sasuke y Naruto, evitando que volviera a pegarle. La rubia corrió hacia su defensor – gracias… Él… no vale la pena. – las palabras de la chica hicieron suspirar a los presentes.

– Así que detuviste a Sai por eso y no por proteger al patán cobarde de las bombas – concluyó la pelinegra con tono algo pícaro más para sí misma que para el resto.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó aquel chico de tez sumamente pálida. – Ya no te molestará más – le dijo abrazándola protectoramente debido a que ahora no podía dejar de temblar.

Las dos amigas se miraron entre sí con un gesto de picardía. – Sai – comenzó la ojijade – ¿crees que podrías acompañarla a su casa? – Sasuke la miró con sospecha, las mujeres eran de temer. – Tengo miedo de que ese idiota la siga.

El aludido buscó respuesta en la mirada celeste de aquella chica. – Seguro – contestó al verla – yo la cuido. – Prácticamente se le habían escapado aquellas palabras.

Las chicas sonrieron satisfechas. – Bueno, entonces nos quedamos tranquilas – dijo Hinata. – Hasta pronto, cuídate Ino.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – cuestionó Sasuke tomando de la mano a su novia para salir de allí.

– Hacen una linda pareja ¿No creen? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

– Lo que yo creo… – la giró hacia sí y tomó su rostro para besarla – es que mi novia – resaltó aquellas palabras – es toda una casamentera y… una chica muuuy valiente. – Dicho esto, la apretó contra su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

– Eso, o está completamente loca al querer enfrentarse ella a ese loco – dijo divertida su amiga.

– Te sorprenderías – rió Naruto.

– ¿Quieres ir un rato a mi casa? – susurró el pelinegro algo divertido, intentando ignorar los comentarios de la pareja. – Mis padres y mi hermano están trabajando, no nos molestarán. – La chica se sorprendió; la idea de estar sola junto al pelinegro la perturbada y él pareció notar lo mal que habían sonado sus palabras. – Tranquila, no haremos nada que tú no quieras, solo te invitaba para pasar un rato juntos, pero podemos ir a otro lado si prefieres. – Parecía darle gracia aquella situación, la veía tan inocente y nerviosa por el hecho de estar a solas con él en su casa que eso producía que se le inflara el pecho de alegría.

– Mmm de acuerdo, tu casa está bien. No te burles Uchiha – regañó pegándole un manotazo en el pecho al ver su sonrisa.

– ¡Ay! – exclamó exagerando dolor.

– No seas niño, vamos, alcancemos a Hina y Naruto. Podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana… – comentó pensativa.

– ¿Qué tal si invitamos a Ino y Sai? – sugirió la Hyuga que ahora estaba a su lado y apoyaba la idea.

– ¡Eres una genia! – prácticamente saltó a abrazarla y besar su mejilla, mientras sus novios se miraban divertidos y negaban con la cabeza. Esas dos locas los tenían locos a ellos. – Bueno, ustedes se encargarán de hacer que Sai Takahashi asista mañana, debemos animar a nuestra amiga. – Las dos, tomadas ahora del brazo, los miraban sumamente determinadas y ellos comprendieron que no podrían hacer nada contra aquello.

– Bien princesas – dijo el rubio avanzando hacia su novia – haremos lo que nos piden, pero hoy son nuestras. – Tomó de la mano a su novia llevando su otra mano a la mejilla de ésta para besarla y así emprender camino nuevamente luego de despedirse de sus amigos. – ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – le preguntó.

– En realidad… – comenzó algo apenada. – Le prometí a Hanabi que la llevaría al cine. Yo… lo siento, pero es que mi padre y mi hermano están medio reacios a que salgamos y hoy era el único día que no estarían, de modo que decidimos aprovecharlo. Puedes venir con nosotras si no te molesta – agregó al ver el semblante serio de su novio. En realidad Naruto estaba preocupado por lo cabezota que era la pelinegra, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo era normal que una chica de su edad, que no conocía el peligro en el que estaba, quisiera salir a divertirse aún si a sus padre y hermano no les agradaba. Sin embargo, él los entendía a la perfección; Neji estaba al tanto de todo, incluso de que Tenten era el agente asignado para protegerlo; se lo habían contado el día que había llevado a Hinata desmayada por el incidente en la biblioteca. En ese entonces no había tenido alternativa, puesto que el chico se alteró mucho al ver llegar a un completo desconocido con su hermana inconsciente en brazos y ver que su padre lo amparaba, algo completamente anormal en Hiashi.

En esos momentos agradecía enormemente que compartiera aquello con él y poder estar a su lado para acompañarla, no quería ni imaginarse en si fuera sola con su pequeña hermana y les pasara algo. – De acuerdo – dijo. – ¿Iremos solo los tres? – Su novia asintió. Él sabía que a la menor de los Hyuga le habían asignado a Konohamaru, pero no conocía si habrían generado algún vínculo; el chico era muy listo, pero se encargaba fundamentalmente de tener vigilado todo su entorno para informar sobre cualquier situación sospechosa y a la chica para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó dudosa al ver el repentino ensimismamiento en su novio.

– Seguro – respondió apretando su mano y sonriéndole para darle confianza. – Vamos – alentó, para acto seguido dirigirse hacia su auto.

– Aquí estamos – dijo el pelinegro encendiendo la luz y arrojando las llaves al sillón. – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

– Una soda está bien, gracias.

– Ven – la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la cocina. – Veamos… – comenzó a buscar en los muebles después de darle el refresco – tengo hambre, mmm… aquí. ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció un paquete de galletitas que había encontrado.

Aquello le pareció muy tierno a Sakura y sonrió – veo que no tienes idea de dónde están las cosas en tu casa...

Al chico le costó darse cuenta de que su novia se divertía a costillas de él. – ¿Te burlas de mí? – preguntó, al principio incrédulo. Pero enseguida su semblante se volvió serio y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella – ooh… pequeña, creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es embromar a un Uchiha…

La pelirrosa retrocedía con cada paso que él daba, pero suspiró cuando se detuvo y lo imitó. Lo observó algo desconfiada abrir la heladera, aunque le restó importancia a aquello, de seguro buscaría algo más para comer. "¡Plaff!" No pudo evitar desencajar su mandíbula, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa – ¡Uchiha estás muerto! – casi gritó.

Su novio ya no aguantaba. – Te dije que no te metieras conmigo – se excusó arrogante. – Además… dicen que el huevo es muy bueno para el cabello – No pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada, Sakura nunca lo había visto reír así, no podía creer que el chico le hubiera partido un huevo en la cabeza y ahora estuviera descociéndose de risa.

Corrió hacia la heladera y tomó dos futuros proyectiles. Miró a su novio con malicia. – Más te vale que corras – amenazó. Comenzaron una persecución por toda la casa, la chica le lanzó un huevo qué pudo esquivar fácilmente, pero cuando emprendió la huida nuevamente, el otro se lo estampó en la espalda, haciéndolo parar en seco. – Dicen que hace la tela más resistente – se carcajeó.

– Estás perdida Haruno – casi corrió hacia ella, que enseguida se dispuso a escapar. El chico fue hacia la cocina y tomó una bolsa de harina, había visto a su novia correr hacia el patio así que sigilosamente se dirigió a aquel lugar con su nueva arma. Cuando se asomó a la mampara no la vio, pero tenía la seguridad de que había salido, así que hizo lo mismo y comenzó a buscarla, no había mucho lugar donde esconderse de modo que no podría ser difícil. Cuando ya estaba casi por ir a ver al costado de la casa, sintió un fuerte chorro de agua fría en la espalda. Quedó congelado por un momento, pero enseguida viró y marchó hacia su "agresora" que estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras seguía mojándolo con la manguera. Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a luchar para evitar que lo siguiera empapando y poder devolverle un poco de agua a ella también. De lo que la pelirrosa nunca se percató, en su afán de conservar aquel objeto, fue del paquete de harina que tenía su novio, el cual le arrojó por completo desde la cabeza, dejándola petrificada y tosiendo por el polvo.

Sasuke no podía más, hacía años que no se divertía tanto, se agarraba la panza por el dolor que le daba tanta risa. – Tú sí… jaja… eres… jaja… mi auténtico pastelito… jajaja… – dijo como pudo. – Jajaja…

Sakura sonrió de lado – ¿pas-te-lito?... ven mi amor – dijo abrazándolo para limpiarse lo más que pudiera en él. Ante el impacto y los forcejeos ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre el chico. El golpe pareció hacerlos reaccionar y, divertidos entre tanta harina y agua se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, agitados de tanto juego y risas, se decían tantas cosas con esas miradas. Un brillo particular inundaba sus pupilas, se querían, no querían que nada los alejara del otro.

– Creo que, deberíamos quitarnos esto – sonrió enseñándole el polvo blanco en su dedo que luego pasó por la nariz de su novia.

– Cierto – respondió ella poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Se quitaron la suciedad más grande en el patio con la manguera. Luego Sasuke le ofreció a Sakura el baño de su habitación para que pudiera asearse tranquila y le prestó una remera suya para que se cambiara la que estaba mojada. La chica aceptó su hospitalidad pero se quedó con su pollera del uniforme, puesto que debajo tenía las calzas con el arma y el estuche de la peluca castaña. La remera que le había prestado su novio era negra y tenía en la espalda el símbolo de las empresas Uchiha, un abanico blanco y rojo, pero al quedarle tan grande y quedarse con la falda, decidió hacerle un nudito al costado, haciendo que le quedara más justa y se viera parte de su abdomen, con lo cual, junto a su cabello mojado lograba un aspecto completamente sexy.

El pelinegro casi se muere cuando salió con ese atuendo de su baño, simplemente el sello familiar le quedaba espectacular y el hecho de que usara una de sus prendas lo volvía loco. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo se vería usando solo esa remera después de que pasaran una noche juntos.

Ella por su parte, adoró el aroma que desprendía la ropa que le había prestado, el mismo que tenía su dueño, ese olor que la transportaba a lugares insospechados, que la hacía pensar en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y en el placer de un beso suyo, en la calidez que le brindaban sus brazos cada vez que la envolvían, ese olor que le nublaba la mente y la enamora.

Luego de que se cambiaran, limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho y se quedaron un rato abrazados mirando televisión, exhaustos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que finalmente decidieron que ya era hora de que Sakura se fuera a su casa. El joven la llevó gustoso, además aquello le serviría para conocer el lugar donde vivía, aunque fuera desde el auto. – ¿Tienes pensado a dónde ir mañana?

– Aún no. ¿Qué tal el centro comercial? Podríamos ir a las maquinitas, o al cine… Mmm... No lo sé, después de todo el lugar no es tan importante…

– La pasé muy bien hoy – le dijo sin poder contener el impulso, tomándole el mentón para unir sus labios a los de ella. – Te... quiero – expresó, con un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

– Te quiero Sasuke – respondió con un nuevo beso, solo que esta vez se tornó más profundo y exigente, haciendo danzar a sus lenguas en roces de placer, ninguno quería separarse.


	12. Sospechoso

_**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras! Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, sé que no hay excusa pero tenía la compu rota y estaba escribiendo a mano, recién este fin de semana pude pasar un capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios si quieren, es una forma de saber si la historia les agrada. :D**_

CAPITULO 12 - SOSPECHOSO

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades tenemos? – La siniestra reunión se llevaba a cabo nuevamente ese fin de semana.

– La Hyuga está siempre con el novio y este idiota no pudo retener a la rubia, ya no podremos utilizarla para acercarnos a la chica.

– Ya quiero verlos explotar por los aires – expresó sádico el rubio, cuya mirada era ahora más seria de lo normal.

– ¿Qué sugieren? – preguntó el jefe ignorándolo.

– ¿Qué tal enamorarla?

– Mmm… no es viable, parece estar muy bien con Namikaze. Kabuto está trabajando en ello, pero creo que la única alternativa será tomarla por la fuerza.

– No olviden que los tienen custodiados.

– En ese caso ¿no sería conveniente atacar apuntar hacia otro Hyuga?

– ¿Qué hay de sus hermanos?

– La pequeña solamente sale a la hora de ir al colegio y aparentemente está fuertemente custodiada.

– ¿Hay posibilidades de sacarla de allí?

– Los guardaespaldas que la llevan se quedan en los alrededores hasta que salga.

– ¿Y qué hay con eso? Podemos con unos matoncitos de cuarta.

– ¿Qué parte de que "aún no queremos llamar la atención" no entiendes Deidara? – rezongó su compañero.

– ¿Y el mayor?

– Ese se hace sus escapaditas – sonrió perverso uno de los Akatsukis, cuyo físico era bastante fornido y tenía voz gruesa.

– Interesante – dijo pensativo el jefe tomándose el mentón. – Mandémosle un mensaje a Hiashi – finalizó con una mirada sumamente aterradora, intimidante y sádica.

– ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de seguirme?

– Eso depende. ¿Quieres morir? – respondió burlona.

El chico alzó una ceja; – es incómodo – se limitó a decir, dirigiendo una mirada hacia un banco de aquel parque donde lo esperaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes. – Estoy harto de esta tontería, ¿no crees que ya estoy grande para tener niñera? Es insoportable tener a una insufrible como tú siguiéndome todo el día.

La chica se sorprendió, completamente dolida y furiosa por sus palabras. ¿Acaso aún no entendía el peligro en el que se encontraba? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? – ¡Mira niñito rico…! – comenzó perdiendo la paciencia. – No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que te suceda o lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí solo porque es mi trabajo. Así que si te disgusta mira hacia otro lado, sabes bien que puedo no ser la única que te está vigilando – dijo esto último casi en un susurro. – ¡Vete! – agregó. – No sea cosa que tu noviecita se te vaya a ir.

El chico la miró con furia – ojalá mandaran a alguien más a custodiarme y sacaran a una persona tan insoportable y odiosa como tú. – Escupió esas palabras como si fueran veneno, pero hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho, se dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a la chica que lo aguardaba en el banco, sin importarle la reacción de su protectora. ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir así? No quería que lo viera con otras, le enojaba dejarla siempre en la misma situación.

– ¿Qué sucede Neji?

El aludido negó con la cabeza. – Creí ver a un amigo que hace mucho no veía – explicó, ya que prácticamente se había parado de golpe para ir hacia el agente que está custodiándolo por sentirse molesto ante aquella situación.

– No es eso, has estado serio últimamente.

– No es nada linda. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Sabes que he estado ayudando a mi padre en la empresa, y entre eso y el estudio ya me tienen algo exhausto. – En realidad no podía decirle del agotamiento mental que tenía por el peligro que corría su familia. – ¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de ir a tu casa? – sugirió, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y en algo más de una hora, oscurecería.

– De acuerdo – contestó entusiasta. – ¡Vamos! – dijo, tirando de su brazo para que la siguiera.

Caminaron un buen rato por aquel parque, tomaron un helado y finalmente él la acompañó a su casa, siempre seguido de cerca por Ama, que aún estaba enojada por la discusión que habían tenido. Sabía que odiaba ser seguido todo el tiempo por alguien y ella lo entendía, pero la exasperaba que fuera tan cabeza dura como para no aceptarlo de una vez, aceptar que no tenía alternativa si quería mantenerse a salvo. Además, debía reconocer que seguirlo en sus citas era lo que menos le gustaba, se sentía incómoda, molesta, no quería verlo en sus momentos de romance. Por todo ese combo de emociones negativas provocadas por su custodiado, decidió no caminar a su lado como acostumbraba a veces, tal y como lo haría una amiga, sino que iba casi media cuadra detrás de él hablando tranquilamente con Shino. – Aaahh… esto es muy aburrido – suspiró. – Este niño es un fastidioso arrogante…

– Vamos Ten, no puede ser tan malo – la animó.

– ¿No has visto nada raro en las cámaras de la ciudad? – preguntó ignorándolo.

Ya era prácticamente de noche cuando pasaba cerca de un callejón rumbo a su casa cuando alguien encapuchado, vestido de negro con una pequeña nube roja en su pecho, se interpuso en su camino. Paró en seco sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Hasta ese momento, todo el tema de las amenazas le había resultado irreal, como si de una película se tratase; nunca creyó que se enfrentaría a una situación así.

El hombre sonrió sádico; se llevó la mano derecha a la cintura y sacó una piña americana con pinchos en la parte de los nudillos. Sin decir absolutamente nada, sin siquiera darle tiempo a formular palabra alguna, se abalanzó con fuerza hacia él, pero el antebrazo de una chica bloqueó firmemente el ataque. Neji se sorprendió por su destreza; en ese momento su protectora le lanzó un piñazo directo a la cara, el cual el atacante esquivó lanzándole una patada de costado. Tenten pudo bloquearla, se agachó, tomó impulso y giró ágilmente dándole por fin en el rostro. A pesar del golpe, el agresor atinó a tomarla por la pierna pero no lo logró, mas cuando ella la apoyó en el suelo nuevamente, la golpeó con brutalidad en el estómago, haciéndola sangrar por los pinchos que tenía su arma y dejándola sin aire. La pelicastaña se dobló de dolor y en ese preciso instante la tomó del cabello. El Hyuga no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado y paralizado por el miedo…

– La idea era darle una paliza a él, no estaba en mis planes golpear a una mocosa – sonrió el hombre. – Aunque debo admitir que eres buena y me estoy divirtiendo contigo. – Alzó el puño para darle de lleno el golpe final en el rostro.

– ¡Basta! – casi gritó el chico de ojos grises, saliendo de su trance. – La cosa es conmigo – agregó, inseguro.

El hombre lo miró al instante. – Veo que alguien está tomando valor – canturreó.

– Neji no… – apenas pudo decir. Pero cuando vio cómo aquel hombre había mirado a su protegido y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, llevó su mano a su espalda baja y sacó una especie de navaja, algo parecido a un kunai que utilizaban los ninjas en el antiguo Japón, y cortó el brazo del Akatsuki, que la soltó y retrocedió al instante. – No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima. – Lo miraba desafiante, pero para su desgracia, en ese momento apareció otro enemigo a su derecha.

– Ríndete. No tienes oportunidad contra dos de nosotros. – Neji se sentía impotente, finalmente lo había comprendido, estaban perdidos, iban a morir y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo; la chica estaba muy lastimada y él se creía un completo inútil en esos momentos. No podía dejar que aquella chica que parecía tan frágil y delicada, aunque ya hubiera demostrado todo lo contrario, pereciera por su culpa. Tenten respiraba con dificultad, incluso era probable que tuviera alguna costilla rota. No lo pensó más y se le unió; aunque ayudara en poco, no la dejaría sola; aún recordaba alguna cosa de las clases de karate que había tomado cuando niño, no la dejaría morir por él.

– Neji no te metas – jadeó.

– Sí Hyuga, escucha a tu protectora – dijo burlón el que recién había hecho su aparición, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte del aludido. En eso avanzó hacia él con una navaja, pero la joven lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y, haciendo caso omiso a su dolor, giró rápidamente y, apoyándose en los hombros del ojigris, alzó su cuerpo para patear en el rostro al nuevo agresor.

– Necesito apoyo – pidió apretando el intercomunicador en su oreja al ver que aún no llegaban refuerzos. Estaba segura de que en la base estaban al tanto porque ella venía hablando con el experto en vigilancia cuando vio que un ambu se había interpuesto en el camino del pelicastaño, pero le parecía que había pasado una eternidad peleando y aún no aparecía nadie. Se apretaba el pecho con fuerza, no podía respirar bien, el dolor era insoportable y su visión estaba algo nublada; si aquello seguía así pronto se desvanecería. Vio como el agresor que había aparecido primero golpeaba en el rostro al chico de cabello largo que intentaba defenderse mientras el otro se abalanzaba hacia ella. No le quedaba otra opción, sacó una pistola del mismo lado que su arma anterior y disparó en la pierna del primer Akatsuki, escuchando un alarido de dolor de su parte. En la organización una regla básica era no usar armas de fuego a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, debían dejar eso como último recurso. – Ni lo pienses – dijo apuntándole al otro que atinaba a imitarla, colocándose como podía delante de su protegido. En ese momento llegaron dos aliados, haciendo que los hombres retrocedieran rápidamente dispuestos a huir; avanzaron velozmente para evitar que lo hicieran, pero una bomba de humo los detuvo, impidiéndoles la visión. Tenten, aliviada de que Neji estuviera a salvo, por fin aflojó tensiones y cayó inconsciente, pero el chico no la dejó llegar al suelo, rápidamente la detuvo en sus brazos observándola angustiado y sumamente preocupado.

– Diste una buena pelea Ten – dijo su compañera sin quitarse su pasamontañas ni la capucha.

– Bicho – dijo el otro, dirigiéndose al chico de la base. – Todo está bien. – Neji observaba a la chica, no podría estar tranquilo si algo le pasaba. – Vamos Hyuga, te llevaremos a casa – lo sacó de sus pensamientos la agente Temari, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro. El chico solo se limitó a asentir, aún estaba en shock por lo que había ocurrido.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto a su casa, solo cuando bajó de aquella camioneta en la que lo escoltaban pudo formular: – ¿ella estará bien cierto? – Apenas pudo preguntar antes de que se marcharan, no podía evitar que la culpa lo abordara por lo que le había sucedido y más después de haber discutido con ella como lo había hecho. Estaba comenzando a sentirse un completo idiota, no quería que la chica pensara que la odiaba o algo por el estilo, la verdad era que lo ponía algo nervioso y ansioso, y después de esa noche, había comprendido que no quería que saliera lastimada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– ¿Así que ella era una de la Organización? – aquello parecía más una afirmación. – Muy bien, estén atentos a cualquier ingreso en el instituto, deberán suplantar su custodia. Presten atención a todo, profesores, alumnos y cualquier otro trabajador nuevo, no quiero fallas.

– Jefe. ¿Qué haremos con el mensaje?

– Creo que a Hiashi le quedó claro que no estoy jugando.

– Aún así deberíamos hacer algo, esos malditos se salieron con la suya – dijo enfadado un hombre con un moretón en el rostro, que tenía un tatuaje de guadaña en la parte superior de su mano derecha.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Hidan, debemos demostrarles que podemos pisarlos como cucarachas si quisiéramos. Apoyó Kizame apretando los puños.

– ¿Alguna idea?

– ¿Qué hay de Uchiha?

– Su punto débil es su novia, podríamos utilizarla como cebo en medio del alboroto, solo por si acaso, sería un buen plan be.

– Y dime genio, ¿cómo lo harías? Te recuerdo que ellos están casi siempre juntos.

– No me subestimes – sonrió malicioso.

– Por ahora solo síganlos, cuando encuentren oportunidad háganmelo saber inmediatamente – concluyó el jefe.

En otra parte de la calurosa ciudad, una triple cita se llevaba a cabo. Hinata no estaba enterada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, a diferencia de Sakura y Naruto, que estaban más alerta que nunca. Ya les había quedado demasiado claro que Akatsuki se estaba moviendo, y era muy probable que sus objetivos estuvieran siendo vigilados. No podían evitar estar algo tensos por la situación, pero les daba tranquilidad saber que estaban juntos, ellos se conocían a la perfección y hacían un muy buen equipo, se entendían con solo mirarse y eso era una gran ventaja.

Aparentemente, mientras Tenten estuviera bajo observación, Temari se encargaría de la seguridad de Neji entrando como estudiante de intercambio, puesto que habían arreglado las cosas para que en esa fecha ingresaran varios alumnos y de esa forma poder camuflar mejor a la rubia. En cuanto a la Hyuga menor, decidieron reforzar la vigilancia después de la desastrosa noche anterior, enviando a Lee como celador en la primaria a la que asistía.

– Creo que debemos hacer un esfuerzo por nuestras citas – le dijo la pelirrosa a su amigo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, ya que ambos estaban con la cabeza en la misión y no podían ocultar su preocupación. El rubio solo se limitó a asentir.

Cinco jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la fuente del Centro Comercial esperando a cierto pálido pelinegro que aún no llegaba y estaba logrando que Ino se deprimiera.

– ¿Seguro dijo que vendría? – susurró Sakura nerviosa, recibiendo como respuesta solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su novio.

Las chicas se habían arreglado muy bonitas para esa salida, mostrando a su vez un look casual y natural, maquilladas de la misma forma, con colores suaves. Sakura se había puesto un pantalón chupín blanco y una musculosa color salmón con una franja negra atravesada que marcaba su figura, y unas "Converse" del mismo color que el detalle de su prenda superior. Debido a su ajustado atuendo, solo había podido guardarse una pequeña pistola en el bolso y una navaja en un estuche oculto debajo del cinturón que llevaba en el pantalón, algo que no le daba mucha seguridad. Por un momento había pensado en llevar una chaqueta pero el calor era infernal y a diferencia de su amigo, no podía ocultar su arma en su espalda baja por lo justa que le quedaba la ropa; otra de las ideas que había tenido fue llevar pollera, pero se arrepintió antes de salir de su casa, así que no tenía más opciones. Por su parte Ino vestía una minifalda de jean, una musculosa blanca con volados debajo del busto y unas chatitas en el mismo tono. Hinata llevaba un pantalón de jean, gastado en los muslos, una musculosa violeta con encajes en la parte inferior y unas chatitas color negro, haciendo juego con su cartera.

Sasuke y Naruto también estaban muy guapos. Ambos llevaban pantalones de jean, el del pelinegro era más oscuro, y remeras holgadas, azul marino con un diseño en blanco, y blanca con detalles anaranjados respectivamente.

– Tranquila, ya vendrá – le decía la Hyuga a una nerviosa rubia.

– Si se atrevió a dejarme plantada…

– Mira, ahí viene – señaló su otra amiga.

Sai vestía un pantalón negro y una remera de igual color pero con detalles en blanco. – Lamento la tardanza, tuve un imprevisto – se disculpó.

– Qué sea la última vez que me haces esperar – expresó Ino algo ofendida fingiendo enfado.

– Lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó algo dudoso pero seductor.

La chica negó con la cabeza. – Te perdono solo porque me has salvado, no es necesario que hagas nada, pero será solo por esta vez.

– ¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo? – sugirió alegre la ojijade tomando la mano de su novio.

Las parejas se miraron entre sí – por mi genial.

– ¡Vamos!

Los seis se encontraban charlando amenamente, contando anécdotas, hablando de cosas triviales como gustos, hobbies y experiencias; Sai les estaba mostrando otra faceta suya, expresando su pasión por el arte y la pintura y hablando sobre cómo era su vida en su antigua ciudad, no parecía un chico de diecisiete años, sino al contrario, se mostraba como una persona sumamente madura; incluso algo en su aparente sabiduría llamó la atención de Sakura. – Si me disculpan, debo ir un momento al baño – informó, poniéndose de pie. Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante aquella acción repentina, pero le restaron importancia rápidamente. En ese entonces, un celular sonó.

– Lo siento – era ahora el turno del chico pálido, quien se alejó del resto de los comensales hacia el baño de hombres. – ¿Sí…? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes? No, aún no estoy seguro de que sea alguno de ellos… Sería demasiado ¿no lo crees?

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿de qué hablaba ese chico? ¿"alguno de ellos"? ¿A qué se refería? No podía tratarse de otra cosa que no fuera… No, no puede ser. ¿Acaso su amiga era un imán para ese tipo de hombres? Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, todo tenía sentido, pensó. ¿Era posible que este chico y Deidara estuvieran confabulados? "Eso tiene lógica, Ino no quiere más estar con ese patán y otro debe suplantarlo" pero no se lo permitiría, no permitiría que alguien más dañara a su amiga. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿por qué tenían que aprovecharse de ella? La rubia era buena y jugaban con sus sentimientos. Algo nuevo vino a su mente, deberían tener sumo cuidado de lo que hablaran delante de él, cualquier información podría significar un riesgo para los Hyuga o para su novio. Decidió alejarse del baño de los hombres, lugar al que lo había seguido al escucharlo, escribió rápidamente a Aburame "Averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de Sai Takahashi, proveniente de Suna". Volvió a su papel alegre y despreocupado y continuó su camino hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, minutos más tarde, se les unió el pelinegro.

– ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó la rubia a éste.

– Sí, solo era mi tío de Suna. Quería saber cómo estaba porque hace mucho no me ve.

Naruto fue el único en darse cuenta de la tensión en su amiga; la conocía demasiado como para saber que algo andaba mal, pero sabía que si era así, ya se lo contaría.

– ¿Cómo están mis primos? Hace mucho que no hablo con Neji, ¿es verdad que tiene novia?

Los chicos dieron un vuelco ante aquella salida repentina.

– Ya sabes que a mí no me cuenta nada – respondió su prima. – Creo que todavía me ve como una pequeña niñita.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la chica. – La ternurita debe ser Hana… ¿cómo está ella?

– Hanabi es muy linda – dijo el rubio de pronto, haciendo que su amigo se arrugara el ceño confundido y su novia le diera un codazo. Se suponía que ellas no podían salir y las iba a delatar.

– ¿Y tú cómo…?

– La conocí por casualidad – se excusó, alzándose de brazos.

– Es verdad, creo que Hana lo ama. Jajaja…

– Y yo, creo que tendré que intervenir. ¿Qué te ven mis primas eh? Si sigues así terminarás enamorando a Neji también…

– ¡Sasuke! – regañó la Hyuga arrojándole un trozo de pan. Los primos estallaron en carcajadas y Naruto rio algo nervioso por esa idea. Lo cual provocó que los demás se sumaran a la diversión.

Ante todo aquello, la agente había observado por el rabillo del ojo a la cita de su amiga, el chico estaba serio, prestando mucha atención a aquella conversación.

– Hace mucho calor ¿no creen? – Su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Todos estaban de acuerdo con Hinata. – Sasuke… ¿La casa de la playa está libre este fin de semana?

El aludido no pudo disimular su sonrisa y asintió mientras pensaba en la buena idea de la pelinegra.

– ¡Awww!... Síiii… ¿Vamos? – preguntó emocionada la rubia. A todos les encantó la propuesta. Naruto también apoyaba escandaloso dando saltitos, Sai solo le sonrió a Ino en señal de aprobación, y la pareja restante solo cruzó miradas alegres.

– Mmm… – bajó la mirada Hinata al percatarse de que algo les faltaba. – Pero no trajimos nuestros trajes de baño.

– No importa, iremos por unos. – Exclamó una enérgica chica de ojos celestes poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a sus amigas con ella. – Nos vemos en media hora en la fuente chicos. – Dejó a tres hombres completamente pasmados, aún sin poderse creer lo impulsivas que podían ser esas mujeres.

– Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir por bañadores, ¿o acaso nos prestarás los tuyos Teme?

– Ni lo sueñes – respondió cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Vamos Sai, sino terminaremos bañándonos en calzones.

– Dobe reprendió su amigo, pues no soportaba la idea de que Sakura viera a otro hombre en ropa interior y no era el momento para que su prima también lo viera de esa forma.

– Sí, sí, ya sé, compraremos algo.

Pasó media hora y los chicos esperaban en la fuente a que diez minutos más tarde aparecieran sus acompañantes. Las tres se habían comprado trajes de baño de dos piezas. Sakura uno de color verde manzana, armado tipo strapless, fruncido entre medio de los senos y un bikini en la parte inferior; el de Ino era de color rojo, del mismo estilo pero en lugar de estar fruncido tenía una argolla y además dos finas tiritas para atarlo por detrás del cuello; Hinata se había comprado uno de color azul marino, con detalles en verde agua, pero en vez de bikini la pieza de abajo era culote y la de arriba en copas triangulares, resaltando sus grandes pechos.

– ¿Por dónde queda la casa? – quiso saber la pelirrosa.

– A unos veinte kilómetros de la ciudad, pasando un pequeño bosque. Es lo más tranquilo que mis padres pudieron conseguir para evitar las miradas curiosas – explicaba su novio.

No sabía por qué aquello le daba mala espina, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era alejarse de toda la ayuda posible, y menos con un sospechoso entre ellos.


	13. Fin de semana en la playa

_**Aquí les dejo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal. Espero que lo disfruten! Quería darle las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, en especial a Prussia Scarlett, Ary Garcioyama, Cinlayj2, AkimeMaxwell, Sakura no tsuki y a UchihaMisha por sus comentarios. :)**_

CAPÍTULO 13 – FIN DE SEMANA EN LA PLAYA

–… ¿qué hay de Uchiha?

– Su punto débil es su novia, podríamos utilizarla como cebo en medio del alboroto, solo por si acaso, sería un buen plan B.

– Y dime genio, ¿cómo lo harías? Te recuerdo que ellos están casi siempre juntos.

– No me subestimes.

"¿Novedades?" Sakura mandó un mensaje a su compañero, recibiendo como respuesta solo un "Trabajo en ello".

La casa de vacaciones de los Uchiha era preciosa, tenía una bajada directa a la playa, una enorme piscina en el patio trasero, junto a una barbacoa, cinco habitaciones, cuatro en el primer piso y una en la planta baja con baños individuales cada una. Constaba de una sala de estar, una enorme cocina, sala de juegos, gimnasio y todas las comodidades imaginables. Ni bien llegaron, el dueño del lugar les asignó una habitación a las chicas para que se cambiaran tranquilas, mientras él se dirigía a su recámara, seguido por los otros dos.

Como era de esperarse, ellos bajaron primero a la playa, llevaron un balón de futbol y se pusieron a jugar en la arena. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaron que sus acompañantes bajaban hacia donde se encontraban, hasta que prácticamente pisaron la arena. Dejaron su juego al mismo tiempo, pararon en seco quedando estáticos en sus lugares con sus mandíbulas casi desencajadas. Las jóvenes estaban asombrosas, tenían un cuerpo perfecto y ellos las veían como si fueran los mismísimos ángeles de Charlie. Pero no, no eran los ángeles de Charlie, eran aún mejores, eran sus ángeles.

– Síganme chicas – dijo Ino divertida al ver la reacción de sus amigos. Pasaron por su lado como si de extraños se tratase, ignorándolos por completo mientras hablaban entre risas. Justo entonces reaccionaron descubriendo lo ridículos que habían quedado y avanzaron cual depredadores hacia ellas. En ese instante éstas voltearon a verlos y sin pensarlo comenzaron a retroceder, para de un momento a otro salir corriendo hacia el agua. La verdad era que a ellas se les había caído la baba al verlos tan fuertes, sensuales y con la transpiración cubriendo sus desnudos torsos bien formados, pero como el trío tardó en percatarse de su presencia pudieron disimular.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas volviendo en sí y rápidamente corrieron hacia sus novias. El rubio la atrapó aún en la arena y la levantó, tomándola por la espalda, provocando que ambos cayeran hacia atrás, ella sobre él. La pelinegra enseguida se giró sobre su costado y se recostó en su pecho antes de empezar a besarlo, el rubio le correspondió tomando con una mano su mejilla y apretándola contra sí con la otra.

Sakura era más rápida, de modo que cuando fue alcanzada por el pelinegro, ya se encontraba en la orilla del mar, dentro del agua. La pelirrosa comenzó a salpicarlo, retrocediendo para que no la alcanzara pero fue en vano; él se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura. – ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo adentrándose un poco más al agua. – Yo te enseñaré a jugar. – Dicho eso la arrojó hacia un lado un poco más hondo provocando un grito por parte de ella. – Eso es mojar, pastelito – se burló, empezando a reír más fuerte; después de la guerra que habían llevado a cabo en su casa, había adquirido la costumbre de llamarla así para molestarla, era como un chiste personal entre ambos. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, no lo dejaría ganar; hizo uso de sus dotes de actuación y, fingiendo no dar pie, se hundió de golpe desapareciendo de la vista de su novio; nadie además del chico se percató de ello. – Vamos. No juegues – pidió, pero al ver que no salía se asustó. Mas antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como alguien tiraba de sus tobillos hacia adelante haciendo que cayera de cola en el agua, mojándose así por completo.

– ¿Así? – preguntó, fingiendo inocencia con una sonrisa pícara mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Sasuke la abrazó y ella enroscó las piernas en sus caderas. Se miraron directo a los ojos, su conexión con el otro era tan especial y única; nunca habían tenido esa cercanía, el abrazo bajo el agua, con sus pieles desnudas casi por completo, rozándose, les provocaba placer. Comenzaron a besarse, primero lento y luego casi con desesperación, prácticamente se olvidaron de que no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas y sus corazones amenazaban con salir, golpeando fuertemente contra sus pechos. De pronto, un grito los volvió a la realidad.

Sai se había quedado petrificado al ver a la rubia. ¿Acaso podría existir mejor obra de arte que ella? Desde que entró a la secundaria había tenido un claro objetivo, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en esa señorita, en lo alegre y bondadosa que era aún cuando no la veían, y en lo que la estaba convirtiendo ese patán de novio que tenía. Él la había seguido varias veces y había sido testigo de su destrato, pero fue consciente de que no podía intervenir mientras ella lo aceptara. Se conformaba con cuidarla a la distancia, hasta ese día en el que ella lo empezaría a notar, en el que empezaría a notar su existencia. Ahora estaba a su lado, disfrutando allí parada como un idiota viéndola nadar sin saber qué hacer. Le vino un hermoso cuadro a la mente, en donde Ino era la figura principal, era su sirena sobre la roca en medio del ajetreado mar…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, la rubia nadaba tranquilamente cuando fue tapada por una enorme ola. – ¡Ino! – gritó Hinata llamando la atención de la otra pareja que estaba muy acaramelada en ese momento al igual que ella y Naruto. Yamanaka desapareció, Sai había salido corriendo ni bien la vio perderse en el agua y ya se encontraba nadando cual deportista olímpico hacia ella, a toda velocidad como todo un experto.

Los otros cuatro fueron a la orilla mientras veían como el pelinegro salía con la chica en brazos. Estaba inconsciente, al parecer la ola la había golpeado y arrastrado varios metros hacia el mar. El chico la recostó rápidamente en la arena y comenzó a reanimarla. No fue necesario hacerle respiración boca a boca debido a que la accidentada enseguida comenzó a expulsar el agua que había tragado, haciendo que los cinco que la rodeaban por fin soltaran el aire. Lentamente abrió los ojos y su vista se clavó en la persona que tenía en frente, en su salvador. – Parece que tu ángel guardián te salvó nuevamente – dijo sonriente la pelinegra. Estaba algo aturdida debido a lo que le había pasado, pero dirigió la mirada desde su amiga hasta el chico otra vez.

– ¿Por qué no mejor regresamos? – sugirió Sasuke.

– ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Sai a la rubia, la cual asintió. – Muy bien sirena, creo que deberías descansar un rato. – Agregó ayudándola a ponerse de pie, recibiendo por parte de ella una sonrisa.

– Dime que tienes comida Teme – suplicó Naruto buscando en un armario.

– ¿Debería? Sabes que hace mucho no venimos – respondió fijándose en otro mueble. – Veamos… solo hay latas de comida, y alimentos no perecederos, era de esperarse.

– Cualquier otro tipo de comida se echaría a perder – le aclaró su novia al rubio.

Un rugido proveniente del estómago de éste lo hizo sonrojarse, provocando que los demás rieran. En ese momento hacía su aparición en la cocina cierta pelirrosa.

– ¿Cómo está Ino? – preguntó la otra chica.

– Está bien, Sai se quedó con ella.

– Me alegra de que la ayudara con el asunto de Deidara, la verdad es que este chico cayó como un ángel para ella, ese loco de su ex no la merecía.

Sakura hizo una mueca, pensando en qué tan peligroso podría ser aquel pelinegro si también pertenecía a Akatsuki. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó su amigo al ver el gesto que había hecho, provocando un sobresalto en ella.

– Nn-nada… – respondió, consciente de que más tarde le pediría las explicaciones correspondientes, pues él no se creería ese "nada". – Bueno… ¿qué comeremos? – cambió de tema.

Los otros tres se miraron. – Solo tenemos algunas cosas – informó su novio.

– ¿Harina? ¿Azúcar? ¿Huevos? – iban asintiendo a medida que preguntaba. – ¿Levadura?

El dueño de casa negó con la cabeza. – Polvo para hornear – repuso.

– Igual servirá. ¿Salsa de tomate?

El chico abrió la heladera para fijarse. – Sip – dijo enseñándosela.

– Debo creer que verduras no deben tener ¿no es así? Solo alimentos que puedan conservarse con el tiempo – concluyó, atándose el pelo mientras unos sorprendidos Sasuke y Hinata la miraban extrañados; Naruto por su parte sonreía, sabía lo inteligente que era su amiga, ella sabía analizar todo con detalle y usaba lo que tuviera a su alcance para hacer la mejor combinación.

– ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos hasta mañana? – sugirió de pronto el Uchiha, mirando fascinado cocinar a su novia. – Más tarde se pone muy frío, pero hay suficiente abrigo como para soportarlo.

– Síii – exclamó su prima. – Hacía mucho no venía. Quiero quedarme un día más.

La pelirrosa dio un respingo, aquello la preocupaba, y el hecho de pasar la noche en un lugar tan apartado y con alguien en quien no confiaba para nada, le ponía los pelos de punta. – Iré a avisarle a los chicos que la comida estará pronta – avisó quitándose el delantal que se había puesto para hacer las pizzas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – susurró el rubio dándole alcance y tomándola del brazo.

Ella lo miró con preocupación. – Mm… no sé si sea buena idea Na… – Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, cierto pelinegro apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras.

– Iba a buscar agua para Ino – explicó.

– Íbamos a avisarles que pronto estará la comida, ¿por qué no mejor bajan? – Invitó Naruto. El chico asintió y dio media vuelta.

Minutos atrás… – ¿Ino? – llamó pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos. – ¿Ino? – "Está completamente dormida" pensó. "Es ahora o nunca". Se cercioró de que nadie estuviera cerca y trancó la puerta con cuidado de no llamar la atención. En ese momento aprovechó para buscar cualquier indicio de lo que necesitaba saber, creyó que no podía correr con mejor suerte, las pertenecías de las chicas estaban en esa habitación. Se lanzó rápidamente al bolso de la rubia y, tal como lo esperó: nada, solo cosas típicas que llevan las mujeres; luego buscó la cartera de la pelirrosa, que se encontraba cuidadosamente cubierta por una almohada… nada. No había absolutamente nada que le indicara que alguna de aquellas dos fuera lo que buscaba. De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza, "si es una persona entrenada definitivamente habría escondido el arma en algún lugar; sería muy idiota dejarla en un simple bolso" sonrió ante la idea y se lanzó rápidamente a buscar bajo la cama. Miró en los cajones, en todos los muebles, armario y nada; buscó en el baño, detrás de la cisterna, debajo de la pileta pero no había nada. Justo cuando se estaba por rendir "¿dónde ocultaría mi arma yo?" se preguntó mirando alrededor. Comenzó a repasar algunos lugares en los que había buscado, pero esta vez revisando si había algo pegado por debajo de los muebles o algo por el estilo. Y así fue, justo detrás del primer lugar que había mirado, atado al respaldo de la cama pero colgando hacia abajo, una pequeña pistola pronta para usarse. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad "te tengo" susurró tomando rápidamente las huellas de aquel objeto. De pronto sintió pasos, corrió hacia la puerta luego de dejar todo como estaba y fingió normalidad. ¿Lo primero que se le vino a la mente? – Iba a buscar agua para Ino – explicó, sin poder evitar mirar con severidad a la chica que para él era su principal sospechosa, ya que una profesional no se ahogaría como la que en ese momento descansaba tranquilamente en la planta superior. No podía descartarlo, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que Haruno era la persona que buscaba.

Ya había anochecido y todos se encontraban comiendo cuando sonó el celular de Sakura haciendo que los presentes se sobresaltaran, pues era tarde como para que alguien le estuviera escribiendo. – ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Se preguntó, temiendo recibir algún mensaje inquietante de Shino o su tía. Miró el remitente, bajo la atenta mirada de su novio – ¿Sasori? – se extrañó.

– ¡¿Sasori?! – preguntó Uchiha alzando una ceja, evidentemente molesto. – ¿Qué quiere ese idiota tan tarde? – Expresó con un claro matiz de celos en su voz.

–Tranquilo Sasuke, solo seré su tutora para preparar una materia. – Dudó que hubiera hecho bien en mencionar eso en este preciso momento, sabiendo además, cómo lo vería su amigo. Este último se tensó, estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar la idea que estaba formándose en su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué tú? – preguntó el rubio.

– Ya basta chicos, solamente me pidió ayuda.

– Es verdad – apoyó su amiga – yo estaba cuando lo hizo. Vamos Sasu… no seas celoso.

– No sabía que te tomabas tan enserio el papel de hermano sobreprotector – bromeó Ino.

– Tsk.

– Basta, solo me pasó los temas que tiene que preparar. No le den tanta trascendencia.

– De acuerdo, pero a la primera que intente algo le rompo los dientes – dijo su novio.

– Tonto… – sonrió su chica.

– ¿No hubo mucha resistencia para que pasaran la noche aquí?

Hinata hizo una mueca. – Lo imaginé, no le dijiste a mi tío que tu novio se quedaba en la casa ¿cierto? – acusó el pelinegro.

– Él lo sabe.

Su primo la miró con sorpresa. – ¿De… de verdad? – Aún no lo podía creer. – Esto es grave, has embrujado a todos los Hyuga – agregó mirando a su amigo. – Hiashi nunca la dejaría pasar la noche con un chico que no fuera yo, mi hermano o el suyo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, inocente – ¿Qué te puedo decir? La gente me adora Teme, no como a ti que eres un amargado. Jajaja… – El aludido le lanzó un almohadón del sillón en el que se encontraba recostado junto a su novia.

– Pues déjame decirte amigo, que este amargado se retira junto a su chica en este preciso momento.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pe… pe… pero a dónde van? – preguntó perplejo.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Dicho eso, tomó a Sakura de la mano y salieron de la casa.

– ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta nosotros también? La noche está preciosa. – Invitó Sai a Ino tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, provocando así que un brillo que hacía días se había apagado en su mirada, resurgiera al verlo a los ojos. Ella aceptó su invitación y ni bien salieron, los chicos que quedaban cruzaron sus miradas, percatándose del especial clima que se había formado, solo para ellos.

– Parece que quedamos solos – dijo el rubio en voz baja, algo nervioso.

– Mn… – Hinata asintió, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas mientras se perdía en sus brillantes ojos celestes que parecían querer devorarla. Él provocaba que todos sus sentidos incrementaran y que su corazón se acelerara queriendo salirse de su pecho.

Su novio sonrió enternecido y colocó una mano en su mejilla, estaban sentados sobre la alfombra y cojines que había esparcidos por el suelo, al lado de la mesita del living, donde minutos antes se había llevado a cabo la cena. – No te haces una idea de todo lo que te quiero – le susurró rozando sus labios.

– Na… Naruto… – suspiró, pero el chico acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, dándole un tierno beso, suave, lento, saboreando solo sus labios, jugando con el placer que los empezaba a invadir. La chica solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer. Un suave mordisco en su labio inferior fue la señal para el siguiente paso, su boca se abrió dejando entrar la lengua del chico que comenzaba a danzar junto a la suya en una perfecta sintonía. Sus temperaturas corporales aumentaban y sus pechos subían y bajaban cada vez más a prisa. Un suspiro por parte de ella, ahogado en su cavidad bucal la hizo observarla, con fascinación. Hinata había enredado sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, lo disfrutaba tanto como él, esa cercanía, esa tranquilidad que tenían, allí los dos solos; esa íntima conexión que habían generado los hacía olvidarse por completo del mundo exterior. Estaba seguro de que esa chica era su ángel, su seguridad en medio de la guerra, un ancla que le evitaba ir a la deriva, su vida.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero la ternura fue dejando lugar a la pasión, haciendo que el beso comenzara a tornarse desesperado ante el anhelo del otro. El rubio fue inclinándose cada vez más sobre ella hasta que quedaron acostados sobre los almohadones. Sus cuerpos quemaban y las manos traviesas de él comenzaron a recorrerla con suaves caricias. Un gemido salió de la chica al sentir una mano al costado de su vientre, eso fue suficiente para desearla aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Comenzó a besar su mentón, siguiendo un camino hacia el cuello. Cada contacto de su boca con esa suave y tersa piel era único, saboreaba cada centímetro que tocaba; besó su clavícula, volvió por el cuello hasta su oreja… – Te, te amo – le susurró al oído, para luego volver a sus labios, mientras seguía robándole suspiros de placer.

– Na… Naru yo… – titubeó, entre besos, sucumbida en el goce. Quería continuar, en verdad lo ansiaba, pero su razón se interpuso al deseo.

– Ssshh… Lo sé princesa – besó su frente. – Te esperaré el tiempo que sea – le sonrió.

Hinata no pudo evitar agrandar su mirada ante aquellas palabras, sus ojos brillaban… – Te amo – escapó de su boca, casi sin pensarlo. Estaba completamente segura de ello, no había marcha atrás, se había enamorado perdidamente de Naruto Namikaze.

– Vamos, es por aquí. – Habían estado caminando de la mano descalzos por la arena cuando el Uchiha de repente decidió llevarla a un lugar en específico.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– ¿Confías en mí? – La chica asintió, segura de ir con él. Caminaron unos cinco minutos más por la playa (habían salido de la casa rumbo a la izquierda) y cruzaron lo que parecía ser la desembocadura del bosque en la misma.

– Sasuke esto es… – pero no pudo terminar de quejarse de los matorrales que la rodeaban y le impedían avanzar con fluidez, o de los bichos que habría que le daban escalofríos.

– Mi lugar favorito en el mundo – terminó él sonriente, ante la deslumbrada mirada de su novia. – Hermoso… – susurró, con cierto brillo en los ojos admirando ese paraíso natural. – ¿Qué es… este lugar? – Sakura apenas había conseguido formular palabra, nunca antes había visto algo parecido y sin embargo un sentimiento de nostalgia pura la embargaba. La última espesura de bosque que habían cruzado, resultaba ser una especie de cortina que cubría aquel claro, donde en el medio se hallaba una pequeña laguna, que recibía el flujo constante de agua desde una altura más alta, formando así una cascada. ¿Cómo no había reparado en el ruido del agua caer? Se preguntó por un momento, la verdad era que iba tan ensimismada en evitar una posible aterradora araña que nunca puso atención en eso. En el centro de la laguna había un montículo de tierra, como si fuera una isla, con un árbol hermoso, idéntico a su parecer al de Wisteria de ciento cuarenta y cuatro años en Japón.

– Es aún más viejo que el que todos conocen – aclaró leyéndole el pensamiento.

Las luciérnagas adornaban el lugar, haciendo parecer que el árbol tuviera brillo propio. Todo ese lugar parecía tenerlo, las luces de esos insectos y las estrellas, al igual que la luna creciente se reflejaban en el agua, dándole un aspecto casi mágico al claro. – Cuando era chico y me encontraba muy deprimido, éste era el único lugar que me calmaba – prosiguió. – Lo había encontrado de casualidad en unas vacaciones después de mudarnos y desde ese momento no pude dejar de venir. Mi madre ya sabía de su existencia, es más, ella también solía venir, ama este lugar tanto como yo. – La pelirrosa escuchaba atenta, nunca pensó que su novio se abriría de aquella forma con ella y eso le encantaba. Sasuke definitivamente era especial, hacía que su corazón latiera a ritmos insospechados y que el calor se generara con fuerza en su pecho. – Recuérdame enseñarte algo cuando volvamos, ahora de noche no lo podemos ver.

– ¿Qué…? – quiso preguntar. Pero su novio negó con la cabeza.

– De esta forma tendremos una excusa para volver. – Aaahh, vamos… – se quejó. – Al menos dime qué es. Sasuke… – reclamó atención. – ¿Por qué lo arruinas? No puedes dejarme con la intriga, quero saber ahora. – El chico sonrió entre enternecido y divertido ante su forma infantil de actuar. Ella arrugó el ceño e infló las mejillas, aparentemente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos, como ofendida – Eres un… – y él simplemente no aguantó más, no pudo resistirse a su ternura, calló sus palabras con un beso y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. – Tramposo – susurró sobre sus labios cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Le devolvió esa sonrisa ladina tan sensual propia de su persona, esa sonrisa que la hacía flaquear. – Vamos… – dijo tomando su mano. – Se pondrá más fresco aquí.

Entraron sigilosos a la casa, dando por hecho que sus amigos estarían dormidos. Pero no imaginaron encontrarse con aquel escenario. La cara de Sasuke se transformó en una de completa incredulidad y molestia al ver a su prima acostada con el rubio en el sofá del living. Él la abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda. Avanzó con instinto de perro guardián protegiendo a su manada, dispuesto a separarlos pero la mano de su novia lo detuvo... – Ssshh... Déjalos... Mira que tiernos... – susurró admirándolos. – Trae algo para cubrirlos – seguía hablando bajo para no despertarlos. Su novio caminó a la recamara de la planta baja y apareció con un enorme acolchado. Frunció el ceño al mirarlos, claramente no le agradaba esa situación; la pelirrosa sonrió acercándosele. – Dame eso – le dijo arrebatándole el abrigo para tapar a sus amigos. – Hinata ya está grandecita ¿no crees? – agregó divertida.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió y tomó a Sakura por la cintura – no es la única – insinuó, provocando que la chica se tensara. – Quédate conmigo esta noche. – Pudo ver el nerviosismo en ella y algo de miedo reflejados en sus ojos. – Solo quiero dormir contigo – aclaró. Como respuesta recibió una mueca, algo que lo hizo reír, quizá más de lo que hubiera querido, solo no pudo controlar la ternura que le provocaban sus gestos. – No es que no quiera estar contigo, puedo esperarte Saku. Sé que aún no es el momento, pero hace frío y ellos me dieron envidia… – bromeó, para darle confianza; lo cual logró, pues ella sonrió y accedió a pasar la noche con él, sellando su respuesta con un corto beso en los labios.

– Iré por mis cosas. – Subió las escaleras, ya en calma pero ansiosa, no quería separarse de Sasuke y la idea de dormir con él le gustaba demasiado. "¿Dónde estarán los otros dos?" pensó, antes de caer en la cuento del posible peligro. Apresuró el paso rumbo a la habitación en la que se habían cambiado, abrió la puerta y nadie, completamente vacío. Se dispuso a buscar en las habitaciones restantes; abrió la primera puerta: nada; cuando abrió la segunda un suspiro de alivio salió sin proponérselo. – Lo siento – se disculpó, apenada por interrumpir. Los chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama mirando una película y comiendo palomitas.

– No hay problema. ¿Te nos unes? – preguntó la rubia con la boca llena.

En respuesta negó con la cabeza. – Deberías dejarle algo a Sai, ¡cerda! – peleó. Su amiga le lanzó un almohadón que dio de lleno contra la puerta que pudo cerrar justo a tiempo. Ese chico la había hecho desconfiar, pero no pareciera que fuera a ocurrir nada, su amiga sonreía al fin después de tantos días, eso era lo más importante.

Se dirigió a retirar sus cosas a la habitación que les había asignado su novio para ellas. Se dio ánimos al recordar que la pistola la había dejado fuera de su cartera, puesto que si era verdad que Sai no era quien decía ser, no podía facilitarle encontrar algo que la descubriera. Tomó su bolso y justo cuando se estaba acercando a la cama… – Señorita Haruno – escuchó una voz sumamente seductora. Volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillaban con pasión mientras su postura de pantera a punto de atacar se mostraba una vez más en él. – ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esperar tanto su anhelado cuerpo y alma?

Sakura sonrió. – Estás loco ¿lo sabías? – Ya tendría tiempo mañana de guardar su arma. Avanzó hasta su novio y se dejó guiar por él que ni bien la tuvo a escasos centímetros la tomó en brazos para guiarla hasta su habitación.

Se había despertado alrededor de las diez de la mañana y al ver todo en calma decidió bajar a la playa. Era más fuerte que ella, aquel paisaje era tan puro que la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, si pudiera elegir se quedaría a vivir allí mismo. Definitivamente era su nuevo lugar favorito, claro, eso sin contar todo lo que había vivido con Sasuke la noche anterior y el lindo día compartido con sus amigos. Se paró en la orilla, dejando que el agua tapara sus pies y que el viento jugara con su cabello y la remera que su novio le había prestado para usar de pijama, solo que había sustituido la ropa interior de la noche por la maya que se había comprado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la brisa, sonrió al ver que dos brazos la rodeaban, uno desde el hombro y otro por su cintura. El aroma de su novio se impregnó por sus fosas nasales mientras él apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

– Buen día mi lady. ¿Es tan amable de decirle a su príncipe por qué no la vio en sus aposentos al despertar? – fingió nobleza, provocando que su novia no pudiera evitar reír.

– Solo ansiaba ver el mar por última vez antes de irnos mi señor – le siguió el juego, haciendo que él también sonriera, el "mi señor" lo había hecho sentirse orgulloso y honrado.

– La próxima vez que planee un escape semejante, avísele a su futuro rey mi lady – concluyó mientras la giraba para quedar de frente y besarla apasionadamente. Ese fin de semana resultaba tan irreal que todos sus problemas y preocupaciones parecían haber quedado en la ciudad. Pero contrario a lo que todos querían, debían bajar a tierra y volver a la realidad, Akatsuki estaba al acecho y al día siguiente tendrían que volver a la vida en la secundaria.

– Voy al baño, no me tardo – dijo al recordar que debía guardar cuanto antes su pistola. Salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la recámara en donde había dejado su arma. – Quédate aquí – le ordenó al atónito chico, que no entendía su reacción. – Emergencia femenina – se excusó con una sonrisa, girando hacia él apoyada en la baranda a mitad de la escalera, es que literalmente: había salido corriendo. – ¿Por qué no mejor los despiertas para desayunar algo? – sugirió al ver que planeaba seguirla. "Tonta, tonta, tonta" se castigaba mentalmente. "Debí buscar la forma de llevarla conmigo". Se dirigió directo hacia donde la había dejado y el pánico la invadió al ver que no estaba. Buscó mejor "Naruto" trató de tranquilizarse, "eso es, Naruto la debe haber tomado por precaución. No, es ridículo ¿por qué lo haría? Además, no sabía dónde estaba…". Buscaba justificativos que la tranquilizaran, una razón viable de por qué aquel objeto no se encontraba en su lugar, estaba segura de que la había dejado ahí, no la había cambiado de sitio.

– ¿Buscabas esto? – Tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando escuchó esas palabras, que la hicieron saltar, quedando de frente a la puerta de entrada a la habitación para mirar al interlocutor. Estaba petrificada. Sai estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina, triunfal, jugando con su pistola, haciéndola girar alrededor de su dedo que estaba puesto en el gatillo.

– ¿Quién eres? – atinó a preguntar, seria y en guardia, aunque en realidad estuviera desprotegida contra un arma de fuego a esa distancia. Además lo había visto pelear, en caso de que se acercara no le resultaría tan fácil quitársela. Analizaba rápidamente toda la situación, viendo sus posibilidades.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. – Eres muy astuta Haruno, pero no estás en posición de hacer preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de Hyuga?

Sakura solo lo miraba acercarse mientras seguía jugando con su pistola. – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó furiosa, sosteniéndole la mirada.

– Esa actitud tuya es muy mala. Deberías corregirla – agregó haciéndole una llave por el golpe que había atinado a darle la chica. En cuanto se percató de su intención, tomó su brazo y la giró estrellándola de cara contra la pared y se apoyó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo para hablarle al oído. – Espero que de esta forma entiendas en qué posición estás – explicó, haciendo presión en su brazo, produciendo un leve gemido por parte de ella. – Así me gusta – sonrió. – Quiero que te alejes de ellos.

– ¿E… ellos? – el pelinegro volvió a hacer presión dándole a entender que estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería y un leve quejido se volvió a escuchar. – Ni lo sueñes – desafió, dándole un cabezazo que rompió su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder.

– Estás muerta – escupió furioso, haciendo presión en la zona afectada.


	14. Peleas

_**Salió un nuevo capítulo, espero disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo.**_

CAPÍTULO 14 – PELEAS

– Estás muerta – escupió furioso, haciendo presión en la zona afectada.

– Chicos… ¡Sai! ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó alarmada la rubia yendo rápidamente a socorrerlo al verlo sangrar.

– Nada linda, – sonrió falsamente. – Cuándo iba a salir, Saku entraba y me chocó sin querer con la puerta.

La pelirrosa lo miraba atenta, preparada para lo que sea que tuviera planeado. – ¿E… estás seguro de que estás bien? – escuchó decir a su amiga.

El chico asintió para tranquilizarla. – No es como si nunca hubiera recibido un golpe antes – bromeó.

– Creo que deberíamos volver. Ya hemos disfrutado bastante de este paraíso – interrumpió Sakura.

Ino suspiró derrotada, ella tampoco quería que se terminara su estadía en ese lugar con ese chico que prácticamente la había hecho olvidar a Deidara. – Ven Sai, debemos cortar esa hemorragia – dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por el aludido, quien descargó el arma de la agente con la mano que tenía libre, se la arrojó a la cama para que no hiciera ruido y se quedó con las municiones.

De la misma forma en que habían ido a esa casa en la playa, volvieron a la ciudad, la rubia con el chico que había recibido un golpe en la nariz y las otras dos parejas en el auto de Sasuke. La única diferencia era que la chica de ojos jade le había implorado a su amiga que le avisara en cuanto llegara. – No seas paranoica – le había dicho ésta. – No todos son como mi ex, Sai es bueno, lo sé.

– Solo… ve con cuidado ¿sí? No te apures con él, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir. Promételo.

– Eres una amiga muy sobreprotectora ¿lo sabías? – preguntó abrazándola, provocando que ambas sonrieran.

– ¡Amor de chicas! – exclamó Naruto interrumpiendo la escena, uniéndoseles en la muestra de afecto. – ¡Qué lindas!

– ¿Qué hacen? – Una dulce voz sonó en el lugar, haciendo que el rubio soltara a las amigas, algo nervioso.

– Hi… Hina… – En ese momento todos comenzaron a reír por la expresión de culpabilidad del chico, no quería que su novia pensara algo que no era. Pero la pelinegra confiaba plenamente en él y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio cómo se había exaltado al oírla.

– Bueno ¿vamos? – sugirió Ino ansiosa ya de volver a su casa. – Hasta pronto – se despidió subiendo a la motocicleta del pelinegro. – Te veo mañana en la preparatoria mamá – agregó con burla.

– ¡Esto es un asco! Él sabe quién soy. ¡¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ciegos?! Todo este tiempo estuvo tras ellos y no lo vimos. – Vociferaba una alterada pelirrosa en la base.

– Cálmate Sakura – se impuso firme Kakashi.

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Naruto.

– De momento solo sean prudentes y traten de no estar tan cercanos para evitar que sospeche de ti también.

– ¿Qué tal si ya lo sabe?

– Puede que lo crea posible, pero aún no tiene nada certero. Deben tener mucho cuidado. Especialmente tú – agregó, señalando a su subordinada. – Como ya dijiste, saben quién eres, así que no solo deberás cuidar la espalda de Uchiha, sino también la tuya, ¿entendido? – la escrutó con la mirada por conocer exactamente como era la chica, pero ésta asintió con confianza. – Shino ¿pudiste averiguar algo de Takahashi?

– Nada señor, es un fantasma. Takahashi Sai no existe en la base de datos de nacimientos de ninguna ciudad del país.

– Entiendo… – dijo pensativo, con una mano su el mentón.

– Hay algo que yo no. – Irrumpió de pronto la voz de la única fémina de la habitación, provocando que los presentes, excepto Hatake que aparentemente pensaba igual, la miraran confusos pero expectantes, pues siempre los guiaba por buen camino en las investigaciones. – ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada? ¿Qué ni si quiera se pueda conectar su nombre de pila con una identidad como en los otros casos? Eso es extraño. – Kakashi asintió y los demás concordaron con ellos.

Dieron por finalizada la reunión pero antes de marcharse tres de los jóvenes se quedaron conversando. – ¿Cómo sigue Tenten? – le preguntó Naruto a Lee, pues el chico era más cercano a ella y estaba al pendiente.

– Una de las costillas perforó el pulmón, pero se está recuperando – respondió algo triste.

– ¿Lo ven? Esto es un desastre – habló casi para sí misma. – Estamos haciendo las cosas mal. Ten en el hospital, Akatsuki acechando, una de mis amigas con un maldito psicópata y yo descubierta… Tonta, tonta, tonta – se reprendió, dándose golpecitos en la frente.

– Tranquila jade, ya lo resolveremos – habló cariñosamente el pelinegro tomándole la mano para que no siguiera agrediéndose. – Nuestra compañera está viva, eso es lo importante.

El domingo por la noche en otro lugar, un pequeño grupo de personas se hallaba reunido. – ¿Por qué no nos dejó atacarlos en esa casa?

– Es verdad, en medio del bosque no hubieran tenido escapatoria.

– No quiero a dos chicos al mismo tiempo, necesito que Fugaku y Hiashi se desesperen, que teman cada vez más por la seguridad de sus hijos. Además no es seguro, prefiero persuadir primero a uno y si eso no funciona probar con el otro, sería muy complicado secuestrar a dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

– De ese modo hubiera sido una masacre – agregó otro concordando con su superior.

– ¿Qué es mejor, secuestrar a Uchiha o ir por algún Hyuga?

– Iremos por el primero que quede a nuestro alcance – concluyó con aire siniestro.

– ¿Cómo están chicas? – Naruto había aparecido por detrás de su novia abrazándola por encima de los hombros y apoyando su barbilla sobre el cabello de la chica. Acto seguido, se sentó a su lado y la besó apasionadamente.

– Bueno melosos, los veo en clase – se despidió su amiga poniéndose en pie. Iba por el pasillo rumbo al salón cuando escuchó a Sasori en un aula vacía hablando en voz baja por celular. Se quedó en silencio, con el oído agudizado para poder escuchar. "Aún no es momento... Sí, sí como digas..." agregó enfadado antes de cortar. En ese momento Sakura no dudó en llevar a cabo la idea que se le había ocurrido días atrás mientras tomaba una ducha, era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan, – ¿Sasori? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con cautela fingiendo preocupación al ver su abatido rostro.

– ¿Ha… Haruno…? – se extrañó. – Sí, gracias por preguntar.

– Bien – le sonrió. – He querido buscarte para confirmarte que podemos empezar cuando quieras, ya tengo claros los temas y estuve controlando mis apuntes, ahí tengo todo resumido así que puedo ayudarte.

– ¿Uh? Oh… sí, la verdad es que estoy un poco perdido – dijo sonriendo. – Espero no haberte causado problemas con el mensaje de la otra noche – se disculpó. – No fue mi intención, cuando me percaté de la hora ya lo había mandado – excusó.

La chica negó con la cabeza. – No te preocupes pero solo procura ver la hora la próxima vez – bromeó. El pelirrojo parecía haberse salido de su papel de galán y ser él sinceramente, pero no podía dejarse engañar, además a lo mejor estaba abatido por problemas con su misión, ya que en Akatsuki eran conscientes de que Hinata tenía vigilancia y era probable que sospecharan que Sasuke también. "¡Rayos!" pensó, en realidad también sabían quién era ella, realmente había enloquecido por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para arriesgarse de semejante manera? Cierto, solo pensaba en terminar toda aquella porquería de A-K-T-K y proteger a los suyos. Debía actuar con cautela y por ello sabía que mostrar mucho interés de golpe sería sospechoso. – Bueno, nos vemos luego – se despidió sonriente saludándolo con la mano.

Tenía que informarle a alguien lo que había escuchado y cuáles eran sus planes a partir de ahora. Ellos estaban al tanto de quién era ella pero sacaría ventaja de eso, puesto que lo que ignoraban era que ella sabía perfectamente en qué situación se encontraba. "Aún no es momento" había dicho Akasuna, era seguro que esa maldita organización estaba cada vez más cerca de su siguiente golpe, de modo que no podía quedarse quieta. Era casi seguro que Sasori trabajaba para los terroristas de la nube roja, todas las pistas apuntaban a que era el titiritero que mantenía a Deidara a raya en la Secundaria, así que aunque el pelirrojo se convirtiera en su víctima si resultaba ser inocente, Sakura sabía que no podía desaprovechar el hecho de que él mismo había sido el que se acercó a ella. Más allá de la protección de su amiga o de Sasuke, o la liberación de su padre, deseaba ponerle fin a Akatsuki salvar a la gente que había sufrido o estaba sufriendo por culpa de esos malditos sin escrúpulos.

Milagrosamente el profesor de la próxima clase ya se encontraba en el salón. – Sensei – le dijo disimulando. – Necesito que me aclare una duda del trabajo que mandó – siguió. Ambos se miraban cómplices, actuando en todo momento sus papeles.

Kakashi comprendió que la chica debía trasmitirle algo y extendió una mano a la carpeta que ella le entregaba. – ¿Tuviste problema con algún ejercicio Haruno?

– No pude terminar el ejercicio ocho ni el nueve. – (ochocientos nueve era el código que habían acordado por si surgían novedades de alguno de los sospechosos).

– A ver... veamos – dijo para sí el peligris abriendo la carpeta de la chica. Comenzó a explicar el ejercicio, mientras observaba una sombra detrás de la puerta, en realidad trazó "¿quién?" en un papel.

Fingiendo escribir lo que no entendía del otro ejercicio, explicando por qué supuestamente se trancaba al intentar resolverlo, respondió " " "cl" " " ("Sasori Akazuna", "celular", "yo plan") eran las abreviaciones que había escrito la chica, cosa que preocupó de sobremanera a su superior, principalmente la última parte, algo no le daba buena espina. Los genios se entendían, ambos eran brillantes para los mensajes en código, además muchos eran básicos y se los enseñaban en la Academia Ninja. – Cielos, no puedo creer que me estancara con algo así – agregó finalizando su actuación al tiempo que entraban algunos de sus compañeros. – ¡Gracias profesor! – terminó satisfecha. Acto seguido, fue a su asiento para que la clase comenzara.

Los tortolitos se separaban intercambiando miraditas. – ¿Dónde está Ino? – preguntó al fin Hinata extrañada.

– ¿Yamanaka? – preguntó Kakashi pasando lista cuando llegó a ella.

– Aquí estoy profe – dijo entrando a toda velocidad, sonriente. – Siento la demora – agregó yendo a su asiento. Sakura, que se había sobresaltado por la pregunta de su amiga, volvió a respirar al ver a la rubia entrar seguida de Sai.

Cuando estaban saliendo del aula un mensaje hizo sonar el móvil de la joven agente, a lo que su novio, que caminaba junto a ella, frunció el ceño observándola. La chica no esperó a que la abordara y respondió sin que él formulara su pregunta en vos alta. – Solo es Sasori. Debemos coordinar las clases de tutoría – explicó, con una mirada algo abatida. Realmente le resultaba incómoda la situación y por nada del mundo quería hacer aquello, pero era consciente de que era lo mejor para él, para todos. Era la única forma que se le ocurría en ese momento de acercarse a Akatsuki y no la desaprovecharía aunque se enojaran con ella. – Entiende Sasuke, es solo estudio. No puedo rechazar una tutoría.

El aludido alzó una ceja encarándola. – ¿No puedes? Claro que puedes delegar si justificas.

– ¿Y de qué manera se supone que argumente? ¿Por qué no podría ayudarlo? – increpó, algo molesta por la autoridad que él le exponía.

– Tsk. Olvídalo – dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose rumbo al comedor.

– Lo siento Sasu – expresó para sí, triste, convencida de que no podría hacer lo contrario. En ese instante fue alcanzada por sus amigas.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la pelinegra. La ojijade por su parte solo se limitó a asentir antes de comenzar a caminar junto a ellas.

– Haruno. – Una voz de hombre la hizo parar en seco.

– Adelántense chicas, las veo en un momento.

– Por favor, solo llámame Sakura, Akazuna.

El joven sonrió. – Ok, ok, ya entendí. Suena horrible que te llamen por tu apellido. ¿Ibas a almorzar?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes, ¿puedes…?

– De eso nada, vamos. – La interrumpió, tomándola de la mano para ir a la cafetería.

– Sasori aguarda, no creo que sea buena idea… – demasiado tarde, en ese instante entraban al gran salón bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de un Uchiha prácticamente en llamas. La pelirrosa tragó grueso cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él y no pudo evitar dar vuelta la cara. Una vez más debía recordarse a sí misma el motivo por el que hacía todo aquello.

– Oh… Lo siento – dijo con culpa fingida el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa triunfal que ella no llegó a ver pero su novio sí. – No sabía que era tan celoso.

– Simplemente tiene que entenderlo – contestó sin darle importancia sirviéndose su almuerzo. La verdad era que quería correr hacia él y contarle toda la verdad, le dolía el pecho y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. No quería perder a Sasuke, cielos, lo amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y por culpa de esos malditos bastardos lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Odiaba su situación, maldecía mil veces por dentro, pero lo entendía, no podía echarse para atrás aunque lo quisiera, no ahora. Solo le quedaba esperar que él confiara en ella, que no comenzara a dudar.

Se sentaron en una mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Las chicas rápidamente le restaron importancia, al igual que Choji, Shikamaru y Kiba que continuaron su charla animadamente. Sai, que había comenzado a sentarse con ellos los escrutaba con la vista, atento a cada movimiento y gesto de ambos; pero Naruto, su mejor amigo y Gaara miraban a esos dos con un evidente enojo. "¿En qué rayos estás pensando?" se preguntó el rubio apretando fuertemente los puños.

– Creo que te están serruchando el piso Uchiha – bromeó el castaño poniendo una mano en su hombro como dándole ánimos, solo para molestarlo. Pero se retiró rápidamente, como si esa extremidad hubiera tocado fuego al ver la expresión asesina del pelinegro.

– Mi primo es un idiota – dijo con rencor el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

– ¿Pri… primos? – preguntó de pronto el rubio. Claro, que tontos habían sido. ¿Cómo se les pudo escapar ese detalle? Tenían el mismo apellido, sus facciones eran similares… y Gaara era su amigo, eso podría servir de algo. El chico asintió y la nueva pregunta que se había formulado en la cabeza del chico de ojos de cielo fue planteada por uno de sus compañeros.

– ¿Por qué si es hermano de Karín tienen diferentes apellidos? Siempre se lo preguntaba a ella pero me evadía el tema.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, – es una larga historia – se limitó a decir. – Mi tía escapó de él y el hermano de mi padre cuando mis primos aún eran pequeños y decidió ponerle el apellido de ella para ocultarla hasta que fuera un poco mayor. – Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de aquel lugar, no quería seguir viendo la escenita de su novia almorzando con otro. – No sé bien que pasó, solo sé que mi tía les tenía bastante rechazo y siempre decía que eran unos malditos retorcidos.

– Debe ser algo verdaderamente aterrador para que alguien hable así de su propio hijo – comentó Hinata.

– ¿Qué podría ser tan espantoso? – preguntó Ino curiosa. Todas las miradas se centraban en el chico de ojos verde agua, todos querían saber.

– Solo son rumores – dijo restándole importancia.

Por fin las clases de ese día finalizaban, no sabía dónde se encontraba su novio, puesto que el pelinegro se había saltado las clases de la tarde y eso la preocupaba. Le mandó un mensaje, intentó llamarlo, pero nada. Le escribió a Shino para que lo buscara en las cámaras, no podría permitirse volver a tener un descuido semejante por estar con Sasori, de ninguna manera. Para su suerte el pelinegro se había quedado entrenando en las canchas y ella agradecía aquello más que nada, que él estuviera bien era lo más importante, así que decidió que lo mejor sería hablar y darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Fue a buscarlo a donde le dijo su compañero que estaba. Caminaba lentamente por las gradas mientras lo observaba encestar una y otra vez, tomó asiento, aguardando. – ¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato ahí observando? – preguntó el chico sin cambiar su atención de la pelota de basquetbol. La pelirrosa no respondió, en cambio se acercó a él y le extendió las manos para que le pasara el balón. Cuando lo tuvo, lo lanzó hacia el aro, encestando así un triple perfecto. Su novio la miró asombrado. – Eres buena. Prueba otra vez. – Volvió a lanzarle aquel objeto.

– No fue suerte si eso es lo que estás pensando – respondió altanera, haciendo que él sonriera de medio lado, orgulloso de la novia que tenía. Y ahí estaban los dos nuevamente, armoniosamente acoplados, disfrutando del juego, tranquilos. Parecía que todo lo sucedido horas atrás había sido algo irreal y ficticio que nunca había existido. – ¿Sabes que no pasa ni pasará nada con Akazuna cierto? – Tenía que aclarar las cosas si no quería perderlo, no quería que el dudara de su amor.

El pelinegro se tensó al oír ese apellido pero no podían escapar al tema aunque quisieran, debían hablar. Él la miró y luego volvió a lanzar el balón.

– Ese tipo no me gusta nada.

La chica suspiró. – A mí tampoco…

Sasuke parecía confundido, pero debía admitir que esas palabras le habían agradado. – ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no delegas? Puedes alegar que no te sientes cómoda con él y listo – sugirió acercándosele.

Su novia hizo una mueca. – No es tan simple, la tutoría me serviría para mi promedio final.

El chico lo pensó un momento, frunció el ceño. – Tienes un excelente promedio – rebatió.

– Sasuke por favor, debo hacerlo. Sé que no lo entiendes pe…

– No, no lo entiendo. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

– No, pero…

– Entonces no lo hagas – terminó tajante.

– Debo hacerlo – la chica estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, deseaba más que nunca contarle toda la verdad, decirle quién era ella en realidad.

– ¿Por qué? – su voz sonó firme, exigente. Quería un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar que ella no pudiera negarse a ayudar al pelirrojo, y lo quería ya.

– Yo… – titubeó. – Yo… no puedo decírtelo. – El chico soltó un gruñido de frustración y lanzó la pelota fuertemente contra el suelo, haciéndola picar lejos. – ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! – casi imploró. – Te aseguro que te contaré todo en cuanto me sea posible.

– ¡¿Que confíe en ti?! – gritó el pelinegro. – ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú no estás confiando en mí ahora ¿por qué yo habría de hacerlo?

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada, abatida, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos jade. – Po… porque yo…

– No. Basta, no quiero oír más. Me largo, se terminó.

Levantó su mirada, aterrada mientras lo veía marchar. – Sasuke… – sollozó desplomándose de rodillas al suelo abrazándose fuertemente el pecho para evitar que los fragmentos de su corazón destrozado cayeran. La opresión en su pecho la dejaba sin aire, una vez más perdía lo más amado por ella, una vez más se quedaba sola. La sensación de perder a su madre cuando murió, a su padre, y a sus amigos cuando tuvo que irse con sus tíos le pasó por encima, uniéndosele a la desesperación de ese momento; se sentía caer en un pozo nuevamente, un pozo oscuro y sin fondo...

– ¿Sakura? – Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien decía su nombre. – ¿Sakura estás bien? – ¿Quién era? No reconocía aquella voz pero no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, había perdido a Sasuke.

– ¿Sa… Suke? – susurró. Pero no, no era su amor; hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier circunstancia. Su pecho partido en mil pedazos y la angustia que no podía controlar la habían dejado débil, haciéndola caer absorbida por la oscuridad, quedando inconsciente.

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen la historia. AkimeMaxwell, cinlayj2, jbadillodavila y carmen, muchas gracias por sus alentadores comentarios._**


	15. Un peligroso plan

_**Salió rápido el capítulo 15. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

CAPÍTULO 15 – UN PELIGROSO PLAN

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansada y sus párpados pesaban. Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana pero reconoció enseguida aquel lugar, estaba en la clínica de O.N.H. (Organización Ninja de la Hoja). Todo era pulcro y las guardas de flores en las paredes le daban a la sala un toque que solo ese centro hospitalario tenía. Se molestó un poco de estar ahí, le vinieron a la mente de pronto un par veces en las que había permanecido internada de pequeña, pero aunque no recordara bien el motivo no le dio importancia. Giró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente de costado mirando hacia afuera. Estaba rota, Sasuke ya no quería estar con ella y no sentía fuerzas para levantarse de esa cama. – Veo que ya has despertado. – No contestó, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie. – Nos has dado un susto de muerte niña… Sakura ¿me oyes? – Jiraiya suspiró derrotado. – ¡Vamos! Anímate ¿no quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó? – El viejo estaba seguro de que la curiosidad siempre le ganaba a su sobrina, pero esta vez fue diferente, la chica ni se inmutó. – ¿Sabes? Hay un joven muy guapo que lleva esperando bastante rato ahí afuera a que despiertes – sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sentara de golpe en la cama, pensando únicamente en su chico de cabello azabache. El hombre negó con la cabeza al ver su expresión de perplejidad, pero antes de que ésta volviera a su posición anterior… – Ey, no seas tan descortés, el chico realmente está preocupado, prácticamente te salvó.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta y se volvió a recostar, pero esta vez sin darle la espalda a la puerta. Al ver que no ocurría nada miró a su tío con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y? ¿Lo vas a hacer pasar?

Él sonrió, le daba mucha gracia cuando su niña se enojaba de aquella manera, pero sin más que agregar se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a la "convaleciente" – volveré más tarde, los dejaré a solas.

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio quién entraba. – Hyuga… – dijo apenas audible, incapaz de formular cualquier pregunta en voz alta.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él a su vez acercándose a la camilla. Pero al ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica decidió que lo mejor sería explicar por qué estaba allí, puesto que ellos ni siquiera habían tenido trato. – Ayer de tarde me llegó un mensaje de uno de tus compañeros diciéndome que me dirigiera a las canchas, que una de las agentes designadas para custodiar a un miembro de mi familia me necesitaba. Debo admitir que dudé; así que rápidamente le escribí a Lee…

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Tenten me dio su número, ella fue muy precavida siempre y me dijo que en caso de emergencia acudiera a él que era de confianza. Solo tuve que esperar unos segundos para obtener respuesta. El agente Rock me dijo que todo estaba en orden, que me pedían el favor a mí, por si algún Akatsuki decidía aprovechar la oportunidad y Namikaze ya se había marchado con mi hermana.

– Eso fue muy arriesgado. Se supone que te debemos proteger a ti, no al revés y por mi culpa casi te pones en peligro.

– Me dijeron que estaban observando el perímetro por las cámaras y en ese momento todo estaba despejado, solo por eso acudieron a mí, porque no tenían otra alternativa; además me esperarían afuera.

– Entiendo, si se arriesgaban a entrar quedaría en evidencia una vez más. ¡Rayos! Soy una inútil – golpeó el colchón a un costado de su cadera. – Otra vez casi hecho todo a perder – vociferaba para sí.

– No creo que sea así, la verdad es que no conozco muchas personas que a tu edad logren llegar a ser super-agentes.

Ese comentario provocó que Sakura largara una carcajada. – "¿Super-agentes?" ¿De verdad? Creo que has visto muchas películas Hyuga – se burló.

– Y yo creo que esa clase de sonrisas van mejor con tu cara. No sé qué haya pasado en las canchas, pero no creo que haya algo que valga la pena como para eliminar la alegría de tu rostro.

– ¿Sabes? A veces solo quisiera poder hablarle a mis amigos sobre mi trabajo, sobre lo que de verdad soy – dijo triste. – Se siente realmente horrible mirarlos a la cara cuando se lleva un secreto tan grande, no puedo ser yo misma frente a ellos porque debo protegerlos y eso me destruye por dentro. No quiero ocultárselos, de verdad no quiero... Si hubiera podido hablar hoy, Sasuke no estaría tan enojado y seguiría conmigo...

– Ya se le pasará. Mi primo sería un idiota si te pierde.

– ¿A quién engaño? – suspiró. – Seguramente se hubiera enojado más por lo que estoy planeando hacer; es probable que hasta perdiera los estribos y lo arruinara todo…

Su oyente se alarmó un poco. – ¿Qué planeas? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella lo miró, – nada Hyu…

– Neji – la corrigió.

– Neji, no te preocupes. Y dime – agregó cambiando rápidamente de tema. – ¿Has visto a Ten? – Su acompañante se sobresaltó. – Está aquí, cuarto piso, sala cuatrocientos dos ¿Por qué no le haces una visita? – Él solo se limitó a asentir, estaba en una postura de rigidez total, era obvio que no había sopesado la posibilidad de verla. – De acuerdo, ve. Yo estaré bien, gracias por todo.

Se había levantado de muy mal humor esa mañana, casi no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y el solo hecho de pensar en que se los tendría que encontrar en el Instituto le hacía hervir la sangre. Nadie se burlaba de un Uchiha y esa pelirrosa le estaba viendo la cara engañándolo en sus narices. No había ninguna razón, además de la infidelidad, que pasara por su mente en esos momentos, ¿qué motivo tendría sino Sakura para no evitar la tutoría de Akazuna y encima no poder contárselo a él que era su novio? Ninguno, una y otra vez la única respuesta a todos sus pensamientos era aquella maldita palabra: infidelidad. Arrojó con fuerza el florero, frasco de perfume y portarretratos que estaban sobre su cómoda, soltando un fuerte alarido. – Maldita seas Sakura Haruno.

– ¿Sasuke qué te sucede? – preguntó su hermano algo molesto entrando en su habitación al escuchar el alboroto que estaba haciendo.

– Nada. Me largo – dijo tomando su mochila para ir a estudiar.

– ¡Qué genio! – expresó el Uchiha mayor viéndolo marchar.

Bien, ya había llegado a la secundaria, ahora solo debía mentalizarse para verla, así que solo caminó hacia su salón de clases a paso más lento de lo normal. Llegó justo cuando el timbre sonó, pero para su sorpresa, la chica no se encontraba en el aula; frunció el ceño, escrutando nuevamente el lugar, aquello era muy inusual, su ex novia no era de las que faltaba. Prestó más atención, su mejor amigo tampoco se encontraba ¿acaso habría sucedido algo? La preocupación lo embargó y la desesperación lo invadió, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

– ¿Sucede algo Uchiha? – preguntó serio el profesor de física, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento mirándolo con una mirada más seria de lo usual, parecía enojado. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y fue a su lugar.

– Pss… Hina – llamó. – ¿Sabes algo de – Sakura, quiso preguntar – Naruto?

– Me trajo hasta aquí y luego dijo que tendría algo que hacer, vendrá para el almuerzo ¿Sabes por qué Saku no vino? – Eso no se lo esperaba, se suponía que eran amigas, ¿por qué entonces no había acudido a ella? ¿Por qué su prima aún no sabía nada? Vergüenza, concluyó.

Ya era medio día y el grupo de amigos de siempre, donde solo faltaban Sakura y Naruto, caminaba por el patio de la Secundaria para almorzar en una de las mesas de afuera a la sombra. – ¡Hey Teme! – pero para cuando se dio vuelta al sentir el grito de su amigo ya era demasiado tarde. El puño del rubio aterrizó con fuerza sobre su cara. – ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Infeliz… ¿Cómo pudiste?

El pelinegro rápidamente correspondió los golpes. – ¡Basta! ¡Chicos paren! – sentían esa dulce voz a kilómetros de distancia, estaban enceguecidos en la pelea y furiosos, necesitaban descargarse. Los curiosos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor alentando la lucha. Sus amigos no se metían, seguramente pensaban que sería inútil y muy tonto meterse con el capitán del equipo de karate y un rival que le estaba dando pelea. Sai por su parte se mantenía al margen, no era su lucha y además no quería llamar la atención. – ¡Alguien por favor! – suplicó Hinata entre lágrimas. – ¡Llamen a algún profesor, se van a matar! – Nadie la escuchaba, todos estaban concentrados en la pelea así que simplemente no lo pensó, un impulso la hizo avanzar para intentar detenerlos. Todos vieron con horror como quedaba implicada en aquella batalla y era tarde para que los atacantes pudieran detenerse. La pelinegra sintió como alguien la tomaba velozmente por la cintura y caían juntos en el pasto, lejos de los puños de los chicos que eran detenidos por nada menos que Kakashi Hatake.

– ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – casi gritó molesto el profesor. – ¡Casi lastiman a una chica! Si quieren continuar vayan al gimnasio ya mismo. – Los regañados se miraron con odio. – Bien, eso pensé. Namikaze – llamó serio, aunque en realidad estaba contento por la pelea que había dado su subordinado, ya que él mismo había querido golpear al pelinegro por ser tan idiota – Uchiha, a dirección.

– Sai, eres fantástico, viejo. – felicitó Kiba cuando los demás se dispersaban.

– Parece que el angelito no solo cuida de mi – dijo la rubia divertida intentando animar a su amiga que aún lloraba por la pelea que habían tenido su primo y su novio.

– Yo… aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué pelearon así Ino? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos para que de ser los mejores amigos se trenzaran de esa forma? – La aludida la miró como cayendo recién en la cuenta, de pronto todo cobró sentido. – Sakura – dijeron al unísono. Su ausencia se debía a algo que aún desconocían, y eso implicaba seguramente a Sasuke. – ¿De qué nos perdimos? – susurró la pelinegra.

A unos pasos de ellas los chicos le habían restado importancia al asunto, pues peleas entre dos hombres era algo normal en su cabeza. Entre ellos el tema emocionante era cómo había volado el pálido chico para salvar en el momento justo a la Hyuga.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntaba horas más tarde la ojiperla a su novio mientras salían del instituto. – ¿Por qué Saku no vino hoy? – Sasuke, que justo pasaba en ese momento, lanzó una risita irónica, provocando que su amigo lo mirara molesto y su prima arrugando el ceño, confusa. – ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes Sasuke? – Increpó firme.

– Que te lo cuente tu amiguita, si es que confía en ti.

– Si serás… – comenzó el rubio, con los puños firmemente apretados, pero antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno, su novia lo detuvo. – ¡Te arrepentirás de esto Sasuke! – gritó mientras el pelinegro le daba la espalda dirigiéndose a su auto. – Juro que te arrepentirás… – Su voz se fue apagando y, aunque para los que lo hubieran escuchado sonara como una amenaza, lo que en realidad quería era advertirle que no la dejara ir, que la perdería si se seguía comportando como un imbécil; que su querida hermana del alma estaba arriesgando la vida por él, que era eso lo que le ocultaba. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía la pelirrosa y odiaba no poder decir nada, odiaba no poder decirle a su amigo que ella realmente lo amaba y hacía lo que hacía solo por su seguridad. Detestaba no poder contarle toda la verdad a Hinata, tal y como había hecho con su hermano. Solo agradecía enormemente tener el apoyo de su novia en esos momentos, de otro modo, creía que se derrumbaría.

– No creí que el cerezo de la organización volviera a caer en este horrendo lugar.

– ¡Itachi! – exclamó, contenta de verlo.

El chico la abrazó. – Me contó un pajarito que pelearon con mi hermano, cuñadita. – Sakura bajó la mirada, abatida. – Tenía un humor de los mil demonios esta mañana – expresó divertido. Pero al verla mal dejó un poco de lado el plan de querer hacerla reír. – No debes hacerle caso Saku – le acarició la cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. – Sasuke es muy celoso y orgulloso. Simplemente debes evitar darle motivos para que su mente genere situaciones que no existen.

– Ojalá fuera tan fácil – se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas. – No puedo Ita – volvió su mirada hacia el chico, – no puedo complacerlo en eso y él ya no confía en mí.

– Él lo hará, dale tiempo.

– No creo. Yo no voy a poder alejarme de Sasori por el momento, necesito sacar lo más que pueda de ello.

– Es una locura lo que planeas, sabes que te han descubierto y el ataque de pánico que tuviste ayer puede volver a repetirse. Conoces perfectamente los episodios que tenías cuando eras pequeña, debes tener más cuidado ahora. Quedarías indefensa ante ellos si vuelves a tener una crisis.

– Lo sé, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Siento que no me quedan más fuerzas. Que simplemente estoy jugada a mi suerte.

– ¡Sakura por Dios! No digas eso ni en broma. – se puso de pie, asustado para luego de dar una vuelta por la habitación, sentarse nuevamente. – Escucha, mi hermano es un idiota si no quiere esperarte – la chica hizo una mueca de dolor. – Sé que es muy terco, pero aún así, tú eres hermosa, adorable y ningún hombre se merece tus lágrimas. Sakura Haruno es fuerte, la más fuerte de su generación, la chica Jade con puño de acero, la adolescente de dieciséis años capaz de hacerse pasar por doctora por sus conocimientos en medicina; la agente estratega que no bajará los brazos hasta derrocar a una super organización terrorista y liberará a su padre de su prisión de más de diez años. Tú no puedes quedar a tu suerte, sé que no lo harás, no permitirás que ninguno de esos sucios de la nubecita te ponga un solo dedo encima. Olvida a mi hermano por un momento y concéntrate en tu misión, él solo se dará cuenta de sus errores cuando llegue el momento.

La pelirrosa sonrió sincera. – Creo que deberías ir a dar charlas a los deportistas a punto de competir, serías un buen motivador deportivo – bromeó. – Pero tienes razón, no necesito de un estúpido niño rico, arrogante y orgulloso que no quiere creer en mí. Primero eliminaré a A-K-T-K y luego me encargaré de darle la paliza de su vida a tu hermanito.

– Por favor, no seas tan ruda con él – pidió en tono de burla, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reír. El Uchiha sabía perfectamente lo mal que estaban ambos, tanto Sasuke como su novia. Ese par era igual, a su manera intentaban demostrarse implacables ante el mundo; Sakura se enfocaba en otra cosa y encerraba ese lado tierno del corazón para sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien, aunque se pasara la noche sin dormir por ahogarse en su propio llanto; mientras que su hermano se volvía frío y distante, se llevaba el mundo por delante fingiendo que nada le importaba, aparentaba incluso ser un maldito psicópata a veces. Y esa etapa era algo que ya había vivido y quería dejar definitivamente atrás.

– Gracias Ita, no sé cómo haces para siempre subirme el ánimo.

– Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores – le guiñó un ojo, él la adoraba, la veía como a la pequeña hermana que no había tenido.

Horas más tarde, Sakura ya se encontraba en su casa. – Entiendo – dijo Tsunade cuando terminó de contarles su plan.

– ¡¿Quéee?! Vieja ¿la apoyas? ¡Es una locura! – gritó Naruto exasperado, su amiga prácticamente se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. – ¡Saben quién es, es suicidio! Es muy peligroso Saku – expresó volviéndose hacia ella, casi en tono de súplica.

– No se me ocurre nada mejor para mantenerlo vigilado. Tal vez no tenga nada que ver en esto... – agregó para tranquilizarlos y tranquilizarse.

– ¡Por favor! – bramó el rubio. – ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasará entre ustedes?

– Él terminó conmigo Naruo – dijo firme, dando por zanjado aquel tema.

– ¡Vamos Saku! El tipo es un maniático. Gaara mismo nos lo dijo y es nada menos que su primo.

– Además aún no estamos seguros de que Sai pertenezca a Akatsuki; hay posibilidades de que sea de alguna otra organización, aunque eso sea remotamente posible no lo podemos descartar y de ser así, mi identidad todavía estaría a salvo.

– Pero eso no lo sabemos – rebatió el rubio.

– Aún si ellos saben quién soy, ignoran que yo conozco algunas de sus identidades. Si es así, solo intentarán alejarme de los chicos, mantenerme vigilada e intentar averiguar algo.

– Basta, no quieras restarle importancia. Sabes que pueden intentar sacarte información de maneras nada convencionales, incluso solo matarte como advertencia o simplemente para quitarte de en medio. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Tú eres más inteligente que esto.

Los adultos escuchaban atentos la discusión de su sobrina y ahijado, nunca habían peleado de aquella manera, pero entendían a las dos partes, para ser sinceros, ninguno quería que la chica se arriesgara tanto, aún así conocían su trabajo y analizaban cada detalle de lo que hablaban. No la dejarían hacer esa locura si no fuera porque había argumentos viables que les hacían ver que aquello podría funcionar. – Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. Estando cerca de Akazuna puedo intentar acceder a su celular, su ordenador o incluso su casa.

– No. De ninguna manera. Me niego.

– Aunque conozca mi identidad, Naruto, en algún momento bajará la guardia, solo porque desconoce que yo sé quién es él, eso hará que se confíe. Por favor, entiéndelo, es por el bien de todos. Incluso puedo sacar pericias psicológicas, saben que soy buena observando a las personas, podré dar un informe detallado de cómo es y con suerte también de alguno de sus compañeros.

– Y con suerte sales viva. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

– ¡Solo quiero que esto se termine! – casi gritó ya harta dejando a los presentes como hielo. Finalmente el rubio lo entendía, no tenía más remedio que desistir. No podría contra la determinación de su amiga, solo le quedaba ayudarla. – Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir una dirección, un número, o algo – continuó.

– Está bien. Pero debes ser muy cautelosa, no olvides que manejan drogas muy poderosas. Drogas que es probable que no conozcamos y no sepamos sus efectos ni si tengan antídoto. Ah, y lo más importante, siempre mantente en contacto, fundamentalmente si sales de la escuela con él, o si sales a seguirlo.

– Recuerda que tienes apoyo donde estudias. Busca enseguida a Naruto o a Kakashi.

– Si sale la acompañaré.

– ¿Y quién cuidará a tu novia y a su primo si tu sales? tonto.

– ¿Por qué no mejor arreglas las cosas con Sasuke y te limitas a tenerlo vigilado? – Sugirió el joven.

– ¿Acaso no escuchas? Quiero sacarle in...for...ma...ción. No podemos custodiarlos toda la vida, cuanto antes se termine esta pesadilla será mejor. Quiero estar tranquila, vivir sin miedo a que los puedan dañar en cualquier momento. – Sakura estaba saturada de los miedos de su amigo.

– Temari también va a estar en el instituto en unos días, pueden acudir a ella pero deben tener mucho cuidado, se supone que no se conocen, usen solo mensajes para contactarla. – Comenzó la rubia sin darle importancia a su discusión. – Kakashi puede ayudar en la vigilancia en caso de que tuvieras que salir con Akazuna. Sería imposible cuidarlos a los dos a la vez, pero uno no le será problema – dicho esto miró a su ahijado, dándole a entender que esa era la explicación de por qué no podría acompañar a Jade. – Además podría ser una trampa para descubrir a alguno más de nosotros, si es que saben de tu identidad – se dirigió ahora a su sobrina.

– No te preocupes – calmó el sabio al rubio, que para nada estaba convencido con todo aquello. – Estará fuertemente respaldada, Shino la estará vigilando y mantendremos a Lee cerca, si es necesario, enviaremos más apoyo. Bien – suspiró poniéndose de pie. – Solo nos queda desearles suerte y recordarles que no están solos, que no duden en pedir apoyo si lo necesitan y sobre todo, que tengan mucho cuidado porque los planes que trazamos, siempre son armas de doble filo.

 _ **Quiero agradecer enormemente a los que me siguen y a todos aquellos que han comentado. Son los que me inspiran cada día. Diganme...¿Cuántos de ustedes adivinaron o pensaron siquiera en que Neji Hyuga sería quien encontrara a nuestra pelirrosa?**_


	16. ¿Cazador o cazado?

_**Hola mis bellos lectores! Es lo más pronto que conseguí subir este capítulo, espero les guste.**_

CAPÍTULO 16 – ¿CAZADOR O CAZADO?

– Es bueno saber que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

Sonrió de medio lado. – Te dije que no me subestimaras – agregó esto último a su rubio compañero.

– Los tortolitos ya están separados, ahora solo es cuestión de ponerlos donde queremos.

– Debemos hacer que el chico venga a nosotros, un hombre siempre es más rebelde e impulsivo que una mujer así que será más fácil que con la Hyuga.

– Saku ¿qué sucedió ayer? – Corrió hacia ella Hinata en cuanto la vio ingresar al instituto. – Ni siquiera has contestado los mensajes, nos tenías preocupadas.

– Sí, frentona. Dinos qué pasa y ya no nos ignores más – dijo su otra amiga, molesta.

– ¿Tiene que ver con mi primo no es así?

– Chicas ya, les contaré todo sí. Pero ahora vamos a clase. – Las amigas no salían de su asombro, ¿qué había sucedido? Sakura, por su parte, se había mentalizado en su misión; y aunque odiara tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke y verlo tan dolido, sabía que era lo mejor, no había marcha atrás.

Cuando entró al aula, se dirigieron fugaces miradas, pero enseguida lo ignoró y fue a su asiento. Mas no creyó estar preparada para lo que pasó a continuación: – Sasukitooo… ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotras para el almuerzo? – habló Karin seductoramente.

– Hmp – fue su afirmativa respuesta sonriendo de medio lado cruzado de brazos.

– ¡Sasuke! – le gritó su prima. – ¡¿Qué te sucede?! Te estás comportando como un patán.

– Déjalo Hina, está bien así. – alegó su amiga caminando a su lugar.

– ¿Pero qué…? No Saku.

– Buenos días. – El profesor irrumpió en el salón, seguido por un rubio hiperactivo que carecía de la energía y el brillo de siempre.

– No quieres que peleen ¿o sí? – le susurró la pelirrosa. Ino la miraba atenta, no entendía nada, pero no se atrevía a meterse aún.

– De hecho ya lo hicieron – respondió en susurros.

Sakura apretó los puños. – Debí haberlo imaginado, ese idiota…

– Jovencitas… ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza. A unos bancos de distancia Sasuke la observaba molesto, nunca se imaginó que la actitud que ella iba a adoptar frente a él fuera esa. Cuando la vio entrar al salón, su corazón dio un vuelco, había estado tan preocupado que en ese momento el impulso que tuvo fue el de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que la quería, pero tuvo que retenerse. "Yo… no puedo decírtelo" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cuando la insoportable voz de la pelirroja invitándolo a sentarse con ella y su grupo de séquitos interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Maldición" pensó, lo que le faltaba, tener que aguantar nuevamente a esa zorra ahora que se había enterado de que ya no tenía novia; lo sopesó mejor, sabía que se arrepentiría pero quería que la pelirrosa sintiera lo que sentía él, quería que los celos la quemaran tanto como lo hacían con él, así que aceptó la invitación, pero para su sorpresa: nada. "¿Eh?" ¿Acaso ya no le importaba? "¿Cómo le puedo ser tan indiferente?" Estaba enojado, dolido ¿cómo era posible que ella pasara de él de esa manera? En cambio la que sí se alteró fue su prima. – ¡Sasuke! – escuchó que le gritaba, aunque su mente ya estaba lejos de allí. Quería salir de ese lugar, la actitud de Sakura lo asfixiaba.

– ¿Puedes explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro? – Era la hora del almuerzo y las tres amigas se dirigían hacia el comedor.

–Terminamos – dijo sin más, continuando su camino.

– ¡¿Terminaron?! ¿Solo así? Si ustedes estaban muy bien juntos…

La chica solo atinó a alzarse de hombros. – Haruno, ya mismo nos vas a decir qué es lo que está sucediendo porque ninguna de las dos lo tiene claro – vociferó la rubia, ya hastiada.

– De acuerdo, lo siento. Tienen razón. Él se enojó porque no quise dejar mi tutoría con Sasori.

– ¿Solo eso? – preguntó la pelinegra dudosa. – Sasuke no es así… – dijo más para sí misma buscando la lógica de su actitud.

La chica de ojos jade suspiró, resignada. – Sucede que por más que no quiera continuar con esto, hay un motivo por el que no me permito dejar la tutoría – susurró. – Lo siento chicas pero a ustedes tampoco puedo revelárselo. Solo necesito que confíen en mí. ¿Lo harán? – su tono se había vuelto de súplica.

Ambas asintieron haciendo que la joven agente sintiera un alivio muy grande. – Das miedo Saku – bromeó Ino, haciendo que ambas sonrieran.

– ¿Qué pasará con mi primo?

– Él no confía en mí. No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

– ¿Y lo dejarás así no más, sin pelear?

– ¿Qué quieren que haga? Él no quiere verme y yo no puedo aclarar más las cosas. Quizá aún no sea el momento – suspiró, a lo que sus amigas la miraron preocupadas y un poco tristes por ella.

Ya habían llegado a la entrada de la cafetería cuando una voz las interrumpió. – Buenos días señoritas – saludó cierto pelirrojo. – ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – agregó dirigiéndose a su tutora.

– Seguro, dime. – Respondió apartándose un poco de sus amigas que la miraban curiosa.

– Si fuera su novio, creo que yo también sentiría celos – susurró la rubia escaneando al fuerte y atractivo chico con la mirada, haciendo que la pelinegra riera.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo después de clases? – La joven titubeó un poco. – Sería solo para romper el hielo y que las tutorías no se nos hagan incómodas o pesadas, lo juro – agregó alzando su mano izquierda. Solo será una vuelta cortita y tú eliges el lugar.

– No será como una cita ¿cierto? – preguntó sospechosa, aunque más cómoda de lo que normalmente estaría en esa situación, simplemente se había metido por completo en su papel, fría y calculadora para terminar exitosa su misión. Sasori negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Entonces sí, nos vemos en la entrada – agregó sonriéndole.

– Bien, nos vemos al rato entonces – se despidió.

Cuando se dirigió a la mesa junto con sus amigas Sakura se sintió algo mal, no podría revelar más nada por más que su alma entera se lo pidiera a gritos. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke que estaba en la mesa de Karin y las demás porristas clavada en su nuca y la de Naruto en su oreja. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Como si el hecho de arriesgar la vida acercándose a un peligroso terrorista no fuera suficiente, también debía lidiar con tener que ocultárselo a la gente que quería, al chico que amaba y aguantar el mal humor de su mejor amigo por ponerse a sí misma en semejante situación. Fue inmediatamente increpada por sus amigas. – ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Ino – ¿Por qué tanto misterio? No me gusta…

– Saku – comenzó Hinata dudosa. – Mmm… ¿no confías en nosotras? ¿Qué sucede?

La aludida dio un fuerte suspiro. – Lo lamento, de verdad. Juro que no hay nada que quiera más que poder decírselos, pero no puedo. Deben creer en mí, por favor.

– ¿Por qué lo haríamos? Tú no confías en nosotras, y por lo visto tampoco en él. – La rubia señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a su ex y ella solo pudo atinar a hacer una mueca de dolor cuando lo vio, él la estaba mirando mientras ignoraba por completo a una Karin sumamente acosadora, en ese momento se le hizo más evidente las intenciones de él de darle celos, pues se paró de su lugar, dejando a la chica puramente desconcertada y molesta gritándole groserías.

– Sí confío, y las quiero chicas, las quiero tanto que por su bien no puedo decirles algunas cosas. Lo siento si lo ven así, pero no puedo hacer nada. – Dicho esto, se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Sakura… – Susurró la Hyuga triste viéndola marchar.

No tenía tiempo para esto, debía concentrarse. No podía derrumbarse ahora, debía mantenerse fuerte por más que sintiera la necesidad de tirarse al suelo ahí mismo y llorar, su pulso se agitó. "¡Mierda!" Debía controlarse sino tendría otra recaída. "¡Basta Sakura!" se rezongó mentalmente, "puedes con esto" se animó.

Al salir de la cafetería chocó con alguien. – Lo siento florcita. – Sonrió malicioso Kakuzu. – ¿Estás bien? – su tono de voz era irónico. – Te noto algo triste…

Y cuando intentó acariciar su cabello: – ¡Vete al infierno! – vociferó, continuando su camino hacia el patio, necesitaba aire. Pero aparentemente el día iba a ser más largo de lo habitual.

– Veo que me has hecho caso… – dijo el pelinegro que bloqueaba su camino.

La ojijade le devolvió una mirada asesina. – ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

– Te pedí que te alejaras de ellos…

– Oh.

– Lo que me llama la atención es… que me hayas obedecido. – Continuó, dando una vuelta alrededor de ella, escudriñándola con la mirada. – O es que acaso eres tan torpe que no pudiste retener al chico a tu lado – se burló. – O… – sopesó otra opción. – ¿Te descubrió? Mmm… No, eso no es posible. ¿Qué planeas Haruno? No creo que simplemente te les hayas alejado… – concluyó, ya de frente a ella, mirándola muy de cerca.

– Veo que no pierdes tu tiempo. – Esa voz provocó que se erizaran los vellos de su nuca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, justo en ese momento? Definitivamente ese no era su día. Todo le salía mal, Sasuke, sus amigas y ahora Sasuke nuevamente. ¿Por qué justo él era el que tenía que ver aquella situación? Sai sonrió con malicia y ella solo pudo descargar su rabia en la persona que más quería en ese momento, ¿por qué pensaba tan mal de ella?

– ¡¿Eres idiota Uchiha?! – gritó furiosa. – ¡¿Ya te olvidaste de Ino?!

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada. – Aparentemente tu sí… ¿O es que acaso tus planes desde el principio fueron otros? – lanzó con rencor mientras comenzaba a caminar. Sus palabras fueron como puñales directos al corazón de Sakura. No sabía por qué dolía tanto, por qué él se comportaba de aquella manera con ella, por qué creía que ella podría hacer algo semejante como traicionar cruelmente a una de sus mejores amigas. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero nunca imaginó que a la primera de cambio dejara de creer en ella. Estaba tan cegado por los celos y el orgullo que lo único que hacía era atacarla para buscar respuestas y eso lo sabía, pero lo tendría que entender, tarde o temprano tendría que confiar en ella si en verdad la quería.

Su ex novio y sus amigas ignoraban que en realidad la tutoría hacia el pelirrojo sería un engaño de su parte, un peligroso juego con fuego. Ahora solo quedaba informar a Naruto de que posición tomaría esa tarde.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando recibió el mensaje de su amiga pero logró disimularlo bien frente a su novia. Finalmente pasaba lo que él tanto temía, el plan de Sakura se ponía en marcha. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ésta bajo su abrazo.

En su respuesta negó con la cabeza. – Solo estoy un poco preocupado por… ellos.

La chica suspiró – tú sabes lo que oculta Sakura ¿cierto?

Él la giró hacia sí y sus miradas se encontraron, con las manos sobre sus hombros y sus ojos fijos en los de ella, Namikaze casi se quebró. – Debes prometerme que pase lo que pase confiarás en nosotros.

– ¿Tú… también…?

– Hina, esto es muy delicado – tomó su rostro suavemente. – Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te contaré todo, pero por favor ahora necesito que confíes.

La chica lo miraba asustada y confundida, pero para su sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza. – Confío en ustedes, no tengo una lógica suficiente en mi cabeza que explique todo este lío, pero creo en ti y en Saku. Sé que no nos harían daño.

– Gracias… – Susurró el rubio, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un cálido y suave beso que la dejó sin aliento.

– Debemos hacer algo con Sasuke, mi primo es muy testarudo.

– Ese cabezón no escucha razones, no quiere entender. No cree que haya un motivo por el que Sakura haga esto así que en su cabeza solo aparece la palabra infidelidad, es un idiota.

– Es lógico que esté enojado y se sienta impotente por no saber lo que pasa con su novia, ¿tú no lo estarías?

La miró precavido – tienes un punto – le dijo. – Yo estaría como loco, pero ella lo ama, lo sé. Y él se arrepentirá de tratarla de esta forma, no se lo merece. ¡Diablos! Esto es una mierda Hina.

– Tengo una idea – dijo esperando que un rayito de esperanza esfumara el dolor y la angustia que reflejaban el rostro de su novio en ese momento. Naruto era luz, nadie soportaba verlo caer precisamente a él. – Sé que se quieren y que ella sería incapaz de lastimar a mi primo – agregó para dar seguridad a sus palabras. – Los dos cabezotas están sufriendo.

Sakura se dirigía solo con Naruto y Hinata hacia el portón de salida debido a que Ino se había escabullido a su casa antes de hora por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Recostado a un árbol, de brazos cruzados en la acera de enfrente se encontraba cierto pelirrojo esperándola, por una fracción de segundo la pelirrosa se preguntó quién carajos la había mandado a meterse en ello. Al verlo, frenó un instante. – ¿En verdad tienes que hacer esto? – preguntó tímida la pelinegra en un susurro al ver su reacción. El rubio se tensó mientras esperaba que su amiga se arrepintiera, en cambio, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza; y como si las palabras de su novia hubieran tenido el efecto contrario, Jade se mostró más determinada y decidida que antes.

– Gracias Hina. No te haces una idea lo que significa para mí que me comprendas.

Antes de retomar camino hacia él, sintió que alguien la pechó por el hombro. – Ten cuidado hermanito, la perra no te vaya a pegar sus pulgas. – "Genial, lo que me faltaba." Pensó la pelirrosa. "Y... si está Karin, de seguro atrás viene... y... bingooo: Sasuke." El chico apretó la mandíbula y la miró con ¿asco? "Dios, no me mires así por favor" se dijo a sí misma al darse cuenta de su reacción, él ahora miraba amenazante a su ex cuñado. Sakura lo había estado esquivando a toda costa, intentando preservarlo de toda esa porquería e intentando aguantar todo ella sola, sin exponerlo. Además del hecho de que él generaba en ella algo que no había sentido antes. Podría perderse en su imponente presencia y su voz. La volvía loca, débil, se derretía de solo tenerlo cerca y no quería eso. Su cuerpo entero respondía a ese hombre con anhelo, pero no se lo podía permitir; ella no debía olvidar su deber, ni perder de vista su objetivo, debía protegerlo, su seguridad y la de su amiga eran lo más importante en ese momento.

– ¡No creas que todas somos como tú, pelo de tomate! – Apresuró el paso para ir con Sasori, ahora pechándola ella.

– Adelante maestra – dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa doblando el brazo para que se enganchara. Le encantaba molestar a Sasuke, lo detestaba por tener todo lo que él siempre había querido, una familia que lo amaba y consentía, tanto dinero como quisiera para gastar a su antojo, y la admiración de la gente. Pero en ese momento, despejó sus dudas sobre cuál era el punto débil del pelinegro, Akazuna era un profesional observador y había reparado en él aún siendo su cuñado varias veces observando a esa "niña"; de modo que por fin había encontrado algo que deseara y no le permitiría tener. Ellos se habían separado gracias a su intervención, de modo que su plan había salido como lo esperaba. Incluso le había llenado la cabeza a su hermana convenciéndola de que lo mejor sería inventarle al pelinegro que había visto a la Haruno en su casa haciendo más que estudiar en la habitación su hermano.

– ¿Pelo de tomate? – Preguntó de pronto Sasori rompiendo el hielo.

La chica reparó en que él tenía el pelo del mismo color de su hermana. – Mmm... Yo… lo siento, pero es que tu hermana es insoportable, logra sacarme de quicio.

Él la miró divertido. Quizás tener que salir con aquella chica no resultaría tan aburrido como lo había pensado. Por el contrario, no podía evitar sentirse algo intrigado y atraído por ella, por la naturalidad con la que hablaba. – ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – le preguntó abriendo la puerta de su Porsche blanco.

– Wow – no pudo evitar expresar. – ¿No has pensado a dónde ir? – Aquello parecía resultar más fácil de lo que había creído, se había asustado por nada.

– Me atrapaste – dijo sobresaltando por un instante a Sakura. – La verdad es que no planeé nada, en lo único que pensé fue en estar contigo – admitió.

– Bueno, en ese caso ¿qué te gusta hacer a ti? – había que admitir que la chica era lista.

– ¿Qué me gusta? – se preguntó el joven en vos alta.

– Sí, ¿qué te gusta? – repitió. – ¿Deportes, carreras, arte, ferias, juegos, parques? – sugirió.

– Tengo entendido de que a las chicas le gustan los parques de diversiones con ferias.

– Pues tienes un buen entendimiento. – Le sonrió.

– Genial. Vamos, conozco la mejor. Pero... – puso su mejor cara de desafío – no creo que una chica tan delicada como tú aguante los monstruosos juegos que te hacen dar vueltas en el aire, o esos que te hagan ir a toda velocidad o te tiren en caída libre.

– Jajaja... se nota que no me conoces. Te sorprenderías Sasori.

"¿Quée?" Eso lo acababa de descolocar. ¿Así de temeraria era? Sonrió de lado, definitivamente le agradaría pasar el rato con ella, Sakura era una caja de sorpresas.

– Llegamos – dijo aparcando el auto.

– Bien. ¿A dónde iremos primero? – A la joven no le estaba dando trabajo su actuación, hasta parecía realmente divertida.

– ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a los juegos y luego recorremos la feria? No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo al revés.

– Ni yo. No es conveniente tener algo en el estómago en esos juegos – expresó dándose unas palmaditas en la panza.

Subieron a una de las montañas rusas más empinadas, el pelirrojo quería comprobar si el valor de la chica era tal y como ella quería hacerle ver. Por ello le sugirió subir al peor juego que reconoció. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió al verla bajar olímpica, como si nada. – ¿Te desengañaste Sasori? Creo que es mi turno de elegir... ¿qué te parecen los autitos chocadores?

– Es mi especialidad, creo que te llevarás una paliza.

Ella sonrió de lado – hmp.

Luego de haberse subido a algunos juegos, decidieron dar una vuelta por la feria. Era grande, tenía tiendas de todo tipo, artesanías, golosinas, ropa, adornos para el hogar, joyería, tiro al blanco, entre otras con diferentes juegos simples que obsequiaban premios a aquellos que lograran cumplir el objetivo. El pelirrojo se había detenido en uno de tiro al blanco y había ganado un enorme oso de peluche para la chica acertando cada uno de los círculos justo en su centro, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la "detective" que en ese momento pensaba en lo buena idea que había sido ir a un lugar como ese, solo debía a asegurarse de que no le jugara en contra y no sacar a relucir sus habilidades como lo estaba haciendo su acompañante, que para nada parecía querer disimularlas, más allá de eso, incluso las presumía.

– Tienes buena puntería – alegó dando paso a que éste hablara para poder deducir algo.

– Mi padre fue policía y, cuando Karin y yo éramos chicos, solía llevarnos al polígono a practicar. – Finalizó su relato sonriendo.

Llegaron al final de una de las calles formadas por hileras de puestos y se toparon con un pequeño escenario donde anunciaban una obra de marionetas para niños. – ¡Genial! ¡Qué divertido! – dijo ella al ver cómo de pronto parecía haber quedado bastante interesado, hasta hipnotizado al ver aquellos muñecos.

– ¿Te gustan? – le preguntó él.

– Por supuesto, ¿a ti no?

Hizo una mueca – claro, pero estas marionetas carecen de la realidad que las hace realmente fantásticas. – A Sakura le pareció percibir un malicioso brillo en su mirada al decir aquello, dándole un aspecto tan psicótico como horripilante por un segundo, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – dijo de pronto tomando su mano y arrastrándola hacia atrás del telón donde se llevaba a cabo aquella obra. El lugar estaba desolado, estaban tapados por el escenario y la parte trasera de los puestos que se extendían a los lados del mismo.

– ¿Aquí? – preguntó con fingida inocencia, sintiendo su corazón luchando con salir de su pecho por la adrenalina. – ¿Qué puede haber aquí? – estaba en guardia, preparada para lo que fuera.

– Yo – comenzó, acercándosele peligrosamente. – Lo siento pero… te necesito. – No entendió aquello hasta que sintió un casi imperceptible dardo en su cuello. – No te dolerá – le susurró al tiempo que se le aflojaban las piernas.

Todo pasó muy rápido, un chico de cabello negro calló del cielo noqueando a Sasori con un golpe atrás de su cabeza. La pelirrosa, por su parte, sentía cómo se le nublaba la vista, sudaba tanto como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta. – Sai – susurró, sacando fuerzas desde donde no tenía y apuntándolo con el arma que siempre llevaba bajo su uniforme. – ¿Quién eres? – se enderezó.

– ¡Rayos Haruno! Debemos irnos, llegarán en cualquier momento.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! – preguntó con más fuerza.

– ¿Y tú? – contraatacó. – Primero salgamos de aquí.

– ¡No! – respondió aún más firme, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, las últimas, siendo perfectamente consciente de que si un Ambu la tomaba estaba completamente perdida. – Bicho – jadeó en su intercomunicador. – Necesito apoyo, ¡ya!

– Escucha, soy agente del servicio secreto de Suna ¿sí? – dijo mostrándole una placa. – Necesito que confíes en mí. Dime tú a dónde te llevo si quieres pero no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo.

– Jade dile que te lleve al parque que está cerca de ahí – escuchó en su oreja. – Te seguimos, Lee está cerca.

– Tu nombre – exigió la chica, aún apuntándolo. – El verdadero.

– Sai Kimura.

– Bicho, busca Sai Kimura en la base de datos del servicio secreto de Suna. – Dicho eso se dejó caer, aún consciente pero sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. – ¿Qué es esta mierda? – susurró, refiriéndose a la sustancia que le habían inyectado.

El chico, que había pasado un brazo por su cintura y uno de la chica por encima de sus hombros para sacarla de ese lugar contestó: – En verdad lo siento, creí que eras uno de ellos. No fue hasta hace un rato que mi compañero me comentó de tu historial intachable y aún así no creí que fueras inocente, menos cuando te vi salir con Sasori, uno de los criminales que estoy intentando atrapar. Solo cuando vi que planeaba secuestrarte me convencí de que no tenías nada que ver con él, solo en ese momento entendí sus intenciones, seguramente llevarte con él para intentar atraer a Uchiha. – No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la idea, si hubieran completado su plan de esta tarde, de seguro Sasuke iría derechito a meterse solo en la boca del lobo para salvarla. – Aunque todavía no sé para quien trabajes, creo que me estoy jugando un poco el pellejo a que eres de los buenos – agregó con la sonrisa tranquila que solía dedicarle a su amiga.

– Suéltala – dijo un encapuchado apuntándolo con un arma que por la voz Sakura reconoció como Lee. – Tranquilo – le dijo Shino por intercomunicador. – Hablé con el jefe de la agencia de Suna, es de los nuestros. Pueden venir.

– Eso hizo que Rock cambiara enseguida su actitud – vengan – ayudó a su compañera colocándose al lado opuesto al que estaba Sai – vamos a la base. – Para ese entonces, Jade cayó inconsciente.

– Shizune por favor, ¿puedes atenderla? Saca una muestra de lo que sea que le hayan inyectado y asegúrate de que no tenga efectos secundarios – ordenó con suficiencia Tsunade. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que su actitud era sumamente fría y suficiente. – Llamen a Hatake, asegúrense de que Sasuke esté bien. No quiero que nadie hable de esto con zorro ¿entendido? – Su tono de voz era amenazante y su señal de que no quería que ese chico supiera que Naruto era uno de sus agentes, quedó clara para todo el personal. – Me quieres decir – comenzó golpeando el pecho de Sai con el dedo índice, furiosa – por qué mierda hay un agente de Suna en mi jurisdicción sin previo aviso y sin mi permiso.

– Creo que eso es irrelevante dado que salvé a una de sus agentes, señora. – Algunos de los que andaban por ahí quedaron mirando al chico con la boca abierta, definitivamente no conocía a la rubia y se estaba buscando una muerte segura. Increíblemente pareció quedar aún más pálido cuando Tsunade, de un piñazo, rompió un pedazo de la resistente pared.

– No me vengas con esa porquería. ¿Por qué estás en Konhoja sin autorización? – exigió, sin lugar a réplica.

– Soy un solitario, sigo a Sasori y a su grupo hace mucho, estoy por fuera de la burocracia de agencias y muchas veces no saben el lugar exacto de mi ubicación y sinceramente yo desconozco las localizaciones y jurisdicciones de las demás bases, solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo. En este caso, solo debía conseguir pruebas y evitar sus planes a corto plazo y con ello me refiero al secuestro Hyuga/Uchiha.

– ¿Cómo supiste de eso?

– Me advirtieron desde la base sobre planes de Akatsuki y a quien buscaban reclutar, fue suficiente para llegar a esa conclusión después de que vi que ingresaron a la preparatoria donde ellos estudian. – De acuerdo. Shino ¿ya está la conferencia? – Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sai, a partir de ahora serás nuestro colaborador, trabajaremos en conjunto con Suna.

 ** _Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a todos los que me siguen y a los que me comentan, lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, me ponen muy feliz. Solo quiero pedirles disculpas por no devolver al pie de la letra cada uno de sus reviews, pues no tengo muy claro cómo hacerlo en esta página._**

 **Quiero pedirles disculpas por poner en peligro nuevamente a nuestra chica, pobre Saku... Pero por otro lado creo que para muchos fue un alivio ver que Sai es bueno. Y espero que entiendan un poquito más a Sasuke, esos dos pelirrojos son de lo peor. Por si no fuera poco ver a la pelirrosa teniendo que ser tutora de Sasori, Karin le llena la cabeza inventándole acerca de un romance entre ellos. ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 ** _Gracias de nuevo! Hasta el próximo. ;)_**


	17. Propuesta

_**Hola gente bonita! Nuevo cap. a sus órdenes. Quiero contarles que lo escribí rápido pero al final tuve problemas para ponerle el título, debo confesar no me convence mucho... :/ Así como cierta cosita que pasa, que ya se van a enterar cuando lean...**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten! ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 17 – PROPUESTA

– ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡¿Esa chica también tenía custodia?! – Hidan no caía en su asombro.

– Definitivamente están un paso por delante de nosotros. No logro entender cómo se escapó.

– Te confiaste Sasori, eres un idiota – se burló Deidara. ¿Cómo se te pudo escapar una niñita?

– Sé que el dardo le dio, pero alguien me golpeó por la espalda y caí inconsciente – siseó furioso.

– Aún así, no hay motivo para que tuviera custodia – dijo pensativo el jefe, tomándose el mentón. – ¿Qué saben de ella?

– Su nombre es Sakura Haruno – dijo una siniestra y sombría voz.

– Haruno… – repitió en un susurro el jefe.

– Eso no quiere decir nada. Creo que lo más lógico es que lo estuvieran siguiendo a él. – Fue el turno de hablar de Kisame.

– Eso es preocupante, no podemos permitir que arruinen nuestros planes.

– Sin embargo – interrumpió el cabecilla de aquel grupo – tengo una buena corazonada.

– El extraordinario y gran casanova Neji Hyuga… ¿Quién diría que visitarías a la misma chica dos veces seguidas…? – comentó en tono de broma, cruzándose de brazos al ver entrar al chico nuevamente a su habitación. Él sonrió levemente. – ¿Qué te trae otra vez por aquí?

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ignorándola.

– Aún no me respondes Hyu…

– Solo quiero saber cómo sigues – dijo sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró con algo de sospecha, la vez que había ido después de visitar a Sakura casi no habían cruzado palabra pero ahora parecía más decidido a hablar. – Ya veo… – suspiró. – Te sientes culpable ¿no es así? – El joven alzó la vista, mirándola a los ojos. – Escucha… y escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir. Tú no has tenido culpa de nada, yo solo hice mi trabajo, sabía a qué me atenía, así que por favor no te sientas responsable.

– Pero casi pierdes la vida por protegerme, yo no lo merecía, no después de haberte tratado como lo hice, me comporté como un imbécil y un caprichoso ese día.

– Neji. – buscó su atención sorprendiendo al chico al llamarlo solo por su nombre. – ¿Cómo piensas que podría dejarte morir solo porque eres un idiota? – El aludido sonrió, no podría discutirle eso. – Yo no elijo mis misiones, pero siempre doy todo de mí por cumplirlas, así que olvídate de la posibilidad de que pudiera dejarte morir, yo no fallaría en cumplir con lo que se me encomendara, aunque la persona que tenga que proteger sea un odioso y egocéntrico niño tonto y casanova.

– Hmp – se acercó a ella. – ¿No dejarías que nada me pase?

– No.

– Deberías recuperarte más a prisa entonces.

– Pero qué… – iba a protestar.

– Aunque pensándolo bien… – la chica escuchaba atenta – nadie me molestará en mis citas – hablaba como pensando en voz alta con una mano en su mentón.

Tenten bufó – eres un… uuuyy – apretó su mandíbula. – Eres desesperante Hyuga, no cambias esa actitud de patán… Ni creas que aceptaré volver a custodiarte, espero que Temari no termine matándote antes que ellos porque tiene menos paciencia que yo, y mira que quise estrangularte con mis propias manos en más de una…

La chica hablaba y hablaba sin percatarse de que su acompañante la observaba divertido. Él no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado escuchar sus regaños y sus protestas. Parecía tan inocente en esos momentos, tal y como una niña enojada. Si cuando la conoció le hubieran dicho de que esa tierna y linda chica podría matar a un hombre del doble de su tamaño con sus puños, no lo hubiera creído, nadie lo creería, pero simplemente el hecho de ver el contraste entre chica ruda y chica frágil lo confirmaba, él lo había visto y eso lo volvía loco, ¿cómo podía tratarse de la misma persona? Quería conocerla más, nunca había tomado enserio a una mujer, simplemente se le regalaban y él aprovechaba las oportunidades, pero nunca las tomaba en cuenta, no había nada en ellas que lo hicieran interesarse por más de un rato o a lo sumo unos días, pero ella, ella era diferente. Polos opuestos en una misma persona, amor y suavidad, contra fuerza y capacidad guerrera, lo intrigaba, quería conocer todo de ella, por primera vez estaba interesado en alguien. – Creo que te pones celosa de mis citas – dijo acariciándole la mejilla seductoramente y besándole la frente mientras ella no reaccionaba por la sorpresa ante ese acto.

Había quedado muda, aunque no por mucho. Cuando el chico se separó – ¡ah no! Esto sí es grave, creo que el golpe que te dieron te hizo daño. No creas que porque hayas venido a verme me convertiré en otra más de tus perras.

– Eso quisieras.

– Sí, cómo no – dijo irónica. – Creo que me has extrañado bastante para venir a verme más de una vez – comenzó a seguirle el juego.

– Y si así fuera…

La agente se sorprendió pero lo disimuló rápidamente. – Perderías tu tiempo – le contestó.

– Yo creo que este casanova te gusta un poquito.

– Oh ¿enserio? ¿Y por qué lo crees?

– Porque puedo sentir cuando le gusto a una mujer.

La relación entre estos dos chicos iba mejorando cada vez más, discutían, pero eso se había vuelto más como una forma amistosa y divertida de tratarse.

– Tía, gracias por no contarle a Naruto, se hubiera preocupado demasiado.

– Si ya no le gustaba tu plan de entrada imagínate el rezongo memorable que te hubiera dado tu "hermano mayor" – sonrió con ternura. La pelirrosa había despertado un par de horas después de recibir el dardo y estaba casi repuesta por completo, a excepción del adormecimiento que sentía en sus extremidades, lo que la hacía moverse con torpeza.

– ¿Ya analizaron la muestra de sangre?

La rubia asintió. – Es un compuesto complejo, evidentemente su único propósito fue adormecerte por poco tiempo para sacarte de ese lugar y por eso usaron una mínima cantidad de veneno. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no tenga efectos secundarios, comprobamos que es muy potente y si se usa en una dosis superior puede ser mortal. Los laboratoristas están trabajando en el antídoto, creen que estará pronto para este fin de semana, en tu caso tuviste la suerte de que usaran poco y el dardo fuera superficial, eso fue lo que te dio tiempo de mantener tu conciencia. Pero esto es demasiado alarmante...

Sakura la interrumpió. – Eso quiere decir que si aumentan la cantidad y usan un dardo que traspase la piel, el adormecimiento y caer inconsciente sería instantáneo.

Su tía hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. – A menos que tengas el antídoto. Algo que planeamos que tú y mi adorado ahijado hagan.

– O sea… – dijo dubitativa.

– Qué Naruto querrá saber cómo llegamos esta información y por lo tanto…

– Uf… Ya entendí, yo hablaré con él.

– ¿Tú crees que aceptarán? – preguntaba la ojiperla a su novio una vez dentro del auto de éste.

– No tenemos otra opción. Hina – habló, después de unos segundos – en verdad quiero darte las gracias por entendernos y no apartarte de mi lado. Yo… – tragó el nudo en su garganta – te necesito.

Los irises de la chica se ampliaron ¿qué tan grande sería la carga que estaban aguantando su amiga y Naruto para que se mostrara tan desesperado? – Te quiero – susurró entre sus labios.

Al entrar al instituto se encontraron con la pelirrosa en la puerta de entrada más seria de lo habitual. – ¿Cómo están chicos?

– Bien ¿cómo sigues? – preguntó la Hyuga.

– Mejor – respondió, lanzándole una mirada a su amigo que expresaba claramente que tenía que ponerlo al corriente de lo sucedido la pasada tarde. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra.

– Me alegro de que así sea – dijo – iré a hablar con Ino. Solo espero que todo esto se termine pronto – suspiró besando a su novio para continuar con su camino.

– Creo que ella en verdad te ama – comentó Jade en cuanto su amiga ya no podía escucharla.

– Sasuke también te ama Saku, solo es muy… – pareció buscar la palabra correcta – terco y orgulloso.

– Aún así jamás le di motivo para esa desconfianza.

– El hecho de que cree que tú no confías en él a mi parecer es lo que más le duele.

– Eso no importa ahora. – Evadió el tema – tenemos que hablar. – El chico se tensó, adivinando que algo no había salido del todo bien el día anterior. – Sai es de los nuestros – comenzó sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Naruto. – Pertenece a la base de Suna y su misión era similar a la nuestra. Él me cubrirá en mi vigilancia a Uchiha cuando esté con Akazuna.

– Di Sasuke, su nombre es Sasuke – interrumpió.

– Y su apellido el que acabo de nombrar. La forma en que lo llame es irrelevante, no me interrumpas.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – finalmente la parte a la que Sakura no quería llegar…

Le contó todo a su amigo y éste no pudo disimular su furia. – ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – exigió saber.

– Por esto – lo señaló a él, dándole a entender que era por la reacción que él tendría al enterarse. – Yo pedí que no te dijeran. Sai no sabe que eres de los nuestros – advirtió, – Tsunade no confía del todo en él.

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

– El hecho de que preguntarías cuando te habláramos del antídoto a la droga que me inyectaron.

– ¡Sakura por Dios! Termina con esto de una vez, se está saliendo de control, es demasiado arriesgado.

– Debo terminar lo que empecé. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando. Veré que me dice Akazuna sobre lo que pasó en la feria ayer – dicho eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Suspiró, ya se había liberado del sermón de su "hermano mayor" por el momento. Se le complicaba la situación con Sasuke porque era difícil esquivarlo y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo y no podía permitirse pisar en falso, de modo que la ayuda de Sai le resultaba muy útil para que pudiera dedicarse al pelirrojo sin tener que estar al pendiente de él.

Su plan de sacarle información había empezado bastante bien a su parecer. Si bien no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a su casa, había conseguido un par de datos claves para la organización.  
Para empezar, había mandado a investigar si su padre era realmente policía como le había dicho. Otros agentes se estaban encargando de averiguar su pasado, revisar sus antecedentes clínicos, mentales y físicos, entre otras cosas. Al parecer la muerte de su abuela Chiyo y la inminente huida de su madre con su hermana hacia Konhoja eran todo un misterio. – Saku – fue precisamente la voz del objeto de sus pensamientos la que la sacó de los mismos. El chico la miraba serio, con cautela y ella le sostuvo la mirada, dubitativa. – ¿Podemos hablar? – solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, siguiéndolo por el pasillo hacia el patio trasero, seguramente desierto a esa hora, algo que para nada la tranquilizó. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de los vestuarios se detuvo. – Estoy algo confundido – comenzó, rascándose la nuca. – Aún no me explico qué sucedió ayer. – La chica lo miraba seria, él observaba cada reacción que ella tenía ante sus palabras. – Solo desperté detrás del escenario de marionetas y no estabas, me preocupé pensando que te habría sucedido algo.

"Sí, cómo no" pensó la pelirrosa. – Yo todavía estoy algo mmm… perpleja y asustada. Desperté en el hospital, lo último que recuerdo es que dijiste que… me… necesitabas – tragó saliva, intentando sonar como una tonta chica de secundaria hablando con un chico guapo cuyas palabras "te necesito" significaran algo lindo y sano y no lo que significaron para él cuyos planes de fondo eran oscuros.

– Entiendo… – suspiró decepcionado.

– Tú… – titubeó – ¿te encuentras bien? Porque yo aún no me explico qué pudo haber pasado.

– No lo sé – respondió "sincero". – Creo que lo importante es que estamos bien – animó, a lo que la chica sonrió. – ¿Nos quedamos después de clases para empezar las tutorías? ¿Te parece bien?

– Seguro, traje material para comenzar con ejercicios básicos.

– Y yo mi laptop – sonrió.

– ¡Genial! Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a clases. – Caminó delante de él, pero atenta a cada cambio de aire que le indicara que la atacaría por la espalda, cosa que por suerte no sucedió. No pudo evitar suspirar al llegar al aula, lugar al que Sasori la había acompañado por "cortesía". Aunque rápidamente lamentó aquello, deseando que la tragara la tierra al ver las expresiones de su mejor amigo y su ex.

Había sobrevivido otra semana y la seguridad que creía generar con sus clases de tutoría iba en aumento. El pelirrojo incluso parecía interesado el ella, se mostraba amable y confiado. Si su plan era secuestrarla para atraer a Sasuke aún no lo ponía en marcha, aparentemente todo iba más lento y ella aprovecharía al máximo sus descuidos o sus conversaciones, incluso la caligrafía del chico le servía a los psicólogos de la base para un análisis de su perfil. – Bien... – decía ya hacia la tarde del viernes en la sala de estudios de la secundaria. – SI quieres aprobar esta materia tendrás que esmerarte Saso. – Ya había forjado la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de esa forma. – ¿Tienes las fotocopias que mandaron?  
El joven abrió un poco más los ojos y la chica entrecerró los suyos reprendiéndolo. – Sí, ya entendí mamá. Voy, voy – dijo saliendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada y en ese instante sacó un pendrive de 512 Gigas para respaldar el ordenador del chico, que descuidadamente había dejado en manos de una peligrosa amenaza para cualesquiera fueran sus planes. Aparentemente no sospechaba de ella, no creía ni por asomo de que fuera una agente, solo parecía disfrutar de su compañía. La joven no solo se encargó de hacer el respaldo, sino que también descifró las contraseñas de sus cuentas de correo y copió todos los mensajes que pudo. – Vamos, vamos – susurraba nerviosa. – Sesenta y ocho por ciento... Setenta y cuatro por ciento... – de pronto ve como cierto pelirrojo volvía, ochenta y tres por ciento... noventa y siete por ciento... – vamos – noventa y ocho... noventa y nueve, Sasori ya había cruzado la puerta de la sala – vamos – animó nerviosa; noventa y nueve – yyyy… walá... – dijo respirando y abriendo unas ventanas de internet con información de lo que debían estudiar luego de sacar el pendrive rápidamente y borrar cualquier rastro de su intromisión en aquel artefacto. "Sakura, eres un genio" se alabó. – ¿Acaso no tienes muchas ganas de estudiar? Tardaste demasiado – reprendió sonriente, simulando que su alegría era por verlo cuando en realidad la satisfacción que sentía era por su eficiente trabajo, algo que el chico no sabía.

– Tiaaaa – canturreó contenta al llegar a su casa. – Di que me amas.

– ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué te sucede?

– Dilo – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

– Te amo. – Al escuchar eso, en vez de responder, su sobrina le lanzó su triunfo del día. La rubia atrapó el pendrive en el aire y le correspondió el gesto. – En verdad te amo Sakura. Jaja… Esto es fantástico, excelente trabajo, lo llevaré a la base.

A pesar de que todo había salido bien, había algo que inquietaba a Haruno. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona supuestamente tan entrenada e inteligente para cubrir sus huellas, cometiera la estupidez de dejar su ordenador al alcance de alguien? Quizás lo había hecho porque sospechaba de ella y quería probarla, lo cual era algo realmente malo; quizás era descuidado porque ciertamente no tenía nada comprometedor allí; o, lo que era menos probable, confiaba ciegamente en ella y no creía que resultara peligrosa para él, aunque el hecho de confiar en alguien no parecería que fuera posible para una persona como Sasori.

Su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¿Te parece bien que pasemos por ti a las siete de la tarde mañana?" decía el mensaje de Hinata. Pues la tarde anterior ella y Naruto habían insistido en que asistiera a la casa de la playa de sus tíos, a esa casa en dónde habían pasado tan lindo fin de semana las tres parejas. Su amiga le aseguró que solamente iba a estar su tía y su primo mayor y que les encantaría conocerla. Claro que la Hyuga ignoraba el hecho de que ella e Itachi eran muy amigos, cosa que la incentivó más a aceptar ya que desde su ataque de pánico no lo había vuelto a ver. – Chicas tengo una propuesta para hacerles – había dicho Hinata en el almuerzo. – Este fin de semana mis hermanos y yo iremos a la casa de mis tíos en la playa. Ya la conocen, es lo suficientemente grande como para que vayamos todos, mi padre me autorizó y a mi tía le encantó la idea ya que de otra forma estaría la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

– Síiii! – gritó Ino tirándose sobre ella. – ¡Eres una genio Hina! – La rubia se había vuelto muy cercana a Sai, y sinceramente, después de saber que era de los suyos, Haruno obtuvo la tranquilidad respecto a su amiga que hacía tiempo no sentía. Por otra parte, el enojo de ella por su secreto se había disipado rápidamente, más aún después de que la pelinegra le hablara, alegando que en cuanto pudiera Sakura les contaría todo, que para ser las mejores amigas no era necesario revelar cada detalle de lo que les hacía ser ellas mismas.

– Pero… ¿por qué dices que estará "la mayor parte del tiempo sola"? – recitó sus palabras, indicando comillas con sus dedos al preguntar.

La pelinegra sonrió – el hermano mayor de Sasuke estará un par de días, pero cada vez que va a la casa, se la pasa nadando en el mar o surfeando, no será una constante compañía.

– Listo, ¡a aprontar los bikinis chicas! – la explicación había sido más que suficiente para la rubia.

– ¿Quién se pondrá bikini? – preguntó una imponente voz a sus espaldas, muy cerca de Jade, una escalofriante y excitante voz; tanto que se sobresaltó y quedó congelada.

– Qué importa, de todos modos no lo verás. – Se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga, esperando que le confirmara que así sería.

– De hecho Saku... – titubeó – recuerda que es su casa a donde iremos – defendió alzando los hombros.

– No creas que me muero por verte de esa forma Haruno, no eres la gran cosa. – Sí, no había cosa peor en el mundo que herir la confianza y el orgullo de un Uchiha.

– ¡Genial! – expresó sarcástica – porque no me importa lo que pienses, en lo más mínimo. – Sakura estaba harta de su actitud déspota y ordinaria para con ella, porque más allá de no contarle su secreto, no había hecho nada malo. Y además no podía permitirse flaquear ante él.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le dijo. – Eres una cobarde.

Detuvo su paso, furiosa y sumamente dolida. "No soy ninguna cobarde" dijo para sí. – ¿Debo pedirte permiso para ir al baño? Señor sabelotodo y honesto al cien por cien. – Las pupilas del pelinegro se dilataron por la sorpresa ante esa última frase. "¿Qué había querido decir?"

– Ya basta, me tienen harto – dijo Naruto de pronto desconcertando a su novia y su amigo mientras tiraba del brazo de éste, llevándoselo rumbo a los vestidores de hombres. – Ven conmigo Sasuke. Hina, te veo en clases – gritó sabiendo que su novia estaría segura, pues con ella estaba Sai, que acompañaba a Ino.

– Puedo solo – dijo molesto soltándose de su agarre. – ¿Qué te sucede?

– ¿A ti que te sucede? Te has convertido en un completo idiota. Te comportas como un patán con ella y no sabes nada.

– ¡Lo sabría si me lo dijera! – interrumpió furioso.

– ¡¿Por qué no puedes solo confiar?! Ella en verdad te ama y la estás perdiendo.

– Hmp – se cruzó de brazos.

– Cuando te des cuenta puede que sea demasiado tarde.

– ¡Ella me engañó Naruto!

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿De dónde has sacado algo así?

Sasuke desvió su mirada, consciente de que su fuente no era para nada confiable y sin atreverse a revelarla. Pero el rubio, a pesar de su aparente despiste, tenía un buen poder analítico. – ¡Ah nooo! Ahora sí me confirmas la teoría de que eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo has podido creerle a esa zorra que lo único que ha querido siempre es meterse en tu cama? – No era una pregunta sino un reproche, y el pelinegro se golpeó mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo como propias. Estaba tan enceguecido por los celos y dolido por la falta de confianza en él por parte de Sakura, que se había agarrado de lo que le había contado Karin para darle un argumento sólido a su enojo con la pelirrosa. Él mismo se había cavado su propia tumba entregándosela en las manos a Sasori en lugar de pelear por ella, por acompañarla hasta que estuviera segura de contarle lo que debiera. En lugar de eso la rechazó y la alejó de él. – Finalmente lo entiendes – suspiró el rubio, acercándose a su amigo que se dejó caer en una de las bancas cayendo en la cuenta del error que había cometido.

– No quiero perderla Naruto.

– No lo harás, solo habla con ella, entenderá. Mira… – comenzó al ver la mirada perdida de su amigo, que seguramente se debatía entre creer ciegamente en ella o sopesar lo que le había contado la pelirroja. – Sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero…

Sasuke levantó su mirada hacia él. – Sakura es… especial. Ella…

– ¿Qué Dobe? ¿Ella qué? – había algo de desesperación en su voz.

– Trabajamos como encubiertos para una agencia de Seguridad Nacional – soltó sin más como si fuera una bomba. – Ella ha estado arriesgando el pellejo todo este tiempo por nosotros al acercarse a Akazuna.

El Uchiha no cabía en su asombro, no daba crédito a lo que había acabado de escuchar. Todo eso parecía salido de una película de acción. Su amigo le había dado respuestas, sin embargo tenía más preguntas que nunca. Lo que acababa de escuchar había sido como una patada al pecho que lo dejaba sin aire. Se imaginó miles de situaciones con su adorada chica de ojos jade en peligro. Ella era tan frágil a su vista, tan pura e inocente que el solo hecho de pensar que estaba implicada en algo tan arriesgado le provocaba náuseas. "Seguridad Nacional" repetía mentalmente el eco en su cabeza. Alzó su mirada nuevamente, lleno de interrogantes. – No puedo decirte más por el momento. Solo debes confiar en ella. – Sasuke tragó grueso, aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que le había revelado su amigo, estaba atónito, completamente salido de su órbita, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y asustado por la posibilidad de perderla, en todo el sentido que ello pudiese significar.

– No puede ser… – su voz salió en un suspiro casi inaudible. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que la dejes ponerse en peligro de esa forma?! – replicó. – Si algo le sucede yo…

– Teme ella es fuerte – interrumpió su amigo – más de lo que crees. Solo confía.

La cara del pelinegro era casi de súplica, no podía disimular el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Ella era leal, lo amaba y por si fuera poco estaba en el papel de heroína bajo esa máscara de chica corriente. Antepuso su seguridad antes que la felicidad propia y eso no se lo podría pagar nunca. Se sentía tan miserable por haberla tratado de la forma en que lo hizo, que se comenzaba a aborrecer a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría perdonarse todo el mal que le causó? Definitivamente no merecía nada de ella, Sakura Haruno era lo mejor que le había pasado y él la había arrojado a los brazos de un tipo peligroso por sus estúpidos celos. Solo quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho por el dolor que le había causado, y que ahora sentía que le quemaba por dentro.

– Heee… Teme – llamó Namikaze interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se alborotaba el cabello nervioso antes de salir de los vestidores. Titubeó antes de continuar – No la vuelvas a llamar cobarde – dijo con cara de dolor. – Te partirá la cara amigo.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, aunque algo nostálgico. – Mi chica es fuerte eh.

Naruto asintió – el sábado iremos a tu casa en la playa. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta? – sugirió. – A menos que sea cierto que no te interesa verla en bikini. – Su mirada zorruna hizo acto de presencia nuevamente por un instante.

Las imágenes de su amada ex novia del fin de semana en ese paraíso personal volvieron con fuerza a su cabeza. No había dudas, Sakura lo amaba tanto como él a ella, y estaba más decidido que nunca a no dejarla ir, aunque no pudiera decirle nada acerca de su trabajo o lo que fuera. Confiaba en ella.

– Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo alcanzándola por el pasillo tomándola del brazo para girarla hacia sí. Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, desconfiada a lo que iba a escuchar a continuación. – ¿Por qué me esquivas? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. – La chica alzó una ceja en señal de "¿Me estás hablando enserio?"

Pero como él no prosiguió, no tuvo más remedio que hablar. – ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Eres un patán descarado y sínico!

– No puedo olvidar tus besos – susurró arrinconándola contra la pared con una mirada similar a que le que tenía cuando la besó por primera vez pero al mismo tiempo precavida, con miedo y súplica reflejados en sus ojos negros. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y seductor, pero anhelante de calor y lleno de deseo. – Sé que no olvidas los míos – siseó muy cerca de sus labios.

– El mal sabor no se olvida fácil. – Él sonrió divertido. – Además yo no soy otra de tus perras, no es que me importe Karin pero… ¿acaso no sales con ella nuevamente?

El pelinegro no contestó, sus músculos se contrajeron y apretó su mandíbula cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho los Akazuna con ellos y maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y ciego por haberlo permitido, por haber caído tan fácilmente en una tonta trampa.

– ¿Lo ves? – la chica malinterpretó su silencio, – eres un patán abusivo.

Intentó irse pero – ¡Me vuelves loco Sakura! No puedo controlar lo que me pasa contigo. Eres el imán industrial de este pedazo de hierro. Quiero verte todo el tiempo, estoy pendiente de ti a cada momento, sueño que te tengo... Cada vez que te veo con Sasori me dan ganas de arrancarle los dientes, él es un maldito enfermo, y odio que tengas que acercártele, aunque no quieras. – La pelirrosa quería salir corriendo, la desesperaba; no sabía si le mentía o no pero las palabras que él le había dicho expresaban exactamente lo que ella sentía, y eso estaba haciendo que le comenzara a faltar el aire.

– Por favor – interrumpió irónica. – No eres quién para hablar de la moral de otros cuando tú no respetas a la persona con la que sales. – Debía atacar, por más que doliera debía alejarlo ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir algo de Sasori. Él estaría mejor sin ella. – ¿Por qué de repente decides confiar en mí?

Era un buen punto, pero no podría decirle de su conversación con su amigo, de lo contrario los dos estarían muertos. – Karin me dijo que te encontró con él en su cuarto – apenas pudo pronunciar.

– Oh. Y supongo que su palabra vale mucho para ti – dijo fría. Definitivamente eso le había dolido.

– Entiéndelo por favor, tú no querías decirme nada de lo que te pasaba. No confiabas en mí y estabas cada vez más cerca suyo. Estaba desesperado.

– "¿Que lo entienda?" – repitió, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. – ¡¿Qué lo entienda?! – preguntó furiosa. – ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste cuando me dejaste tirada llorando en las canchas? No Sasuke, se terminó.

– Por favor… – suplicó, casi sollozando, pues ella había atinado a marcharse. – Te amo Sakura… – dijo cuando salió de entre medio suyo y la pared; sus palabras salieron con dolor pero tan suaves como una caricia dedicada a un ser frágil.

La chica frenó en seco apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que quedaron blancos y las lágrimas amenazando con salir. "Te amo Sasuke… lo siento" dijo internamente con sus ojos cerrados tragándose el nudo que comenzaba a quemar en su garganta antes de continuar. No lloraría, no podía flaquear, no ahora, no hasta que todo terminara y él estuviera a salvo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Uchiha escuchar cómo se rompía su corazón. No pudo evitar comparar el momento en el que él la había dejado de la misma forma y quiso morir por hacerle tanto daño, necesitaba correr hacia ella y abrazarla para nunca dejar que se marchara. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima comenzó a mojar su rostro, dejando salir el dolor que lo estaba ahogando. Nuevamente ella se alejaba de él, una vez más la perdía…

 ** _Holaaa... ¿Y? ¿Gustó? A estos dos no hay quien los entienda, ahora es Sakura la que se aleja, me ponen los nervios de punta. :D_** ** _Con esa "cierta cosita" que les dije que pasaba me refería a lo que le contaba Naruto a Sasuke. Por ahí me apuré pero ya les dije, el ansia me mata... ¿Aún así les gustó?_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, estaré trabajando en la conti., se acerca el final de la primera temporada..._**


	18. La calma antes de la tormenta

**_Holaaa! LLegó uno laaargo..._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten, me costó escribir las escenas y hay detalles que no me convencen mucho pero en definitiva creo que el producto final es bueno._**

CAPÍTULO 18 – LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.

Esa tarde fue llamada desde la base y felicitada personalmente por Hashirama Senju después de darle el producto de su investigación a su tía. Al parecer había conseguido un par de direcciones claves que no tenían, entre otra información sumamente relevante para ellos. Según los mails descifrados planeaban un atraque grande a la escuela desde hace semanas y en los mismos había detalles sobre las armas que tenían bajo su poder, venenos y explosivos que pensaban utilizar; eso, además de comentarios sobre algunos planes frustrados, como el secuestro de Hinata Hyuga o la separación de ella y Sasuke para poder atraer al chico indefenso y en lo posible sin vigilancia.

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha entre el mar de pensamientos que la azotaban. Dejó correr el agua caliente pensando en su avance, en que había merecido la pena su sacrificio si de esa forma podían desbaratar algunos de sus propósitos, pensando en ese chico de mirada oscura, profunda y sumamente desesperada que horas atrás le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que la amaba. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por darse vuelta, abrazarlo y corresponderle; pero su trabajo aún no terminaba y con Sai apoyándolos no podía desaprovechar la cercanía que había generado con Sasori, solo ella podría seguir sacando provecho de ello por más que lo detestara. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, como si todo el peso que había estado sobre sus hombros todo ese tiempo estuviera haciendo presión, haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra el suelo, oprimiéndola y quitando sus ganas de levantarse. Con la mente aún en el motivo principal de su angustia se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama. "¿Qué diría Sasuke si se enterara? ¿Pensaría que se acercó a él por su misión?" No, él veía el amor que sus ojos le profesaban ¿o no? No podía decirlo con exactitud, había desconfiado tan fácilmente de ella… Suspiró, no podía culparlo, los Akazuna se habían encargado de borrar cualquier voluntad de confianza que él pudiera tener para con ella.

Su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – ¿Hola?

– ¡Chica! ¡Excelente trabajo! Esto merece fiesta.

– Temari ¿cómo estás? – No pudo evitar sonreír por la efusividad de su compañera y amiga.

– Con ganas de bailar, así que por favor no me niegues la posibilidad de salir hoy ¿siiii? – imploró con su pregunta.

– Eres una loca ¿lo sabías?

– ¡Oh vamos! Te mereces algo de diversión.

– No Tem, no tengo ánimos…

– En media hora paso por ti. Ponte castaña chica. Jajaja…

– No tienes remedio – suspiró. Definitivamente la rubia le había cambiado el ánimo, no podía evitar sonreír estando con ella. Y debía admitir que salir sin que la reconocieran era algo que simplemente le encantaba hacer. Sentía que podía ser ella misma sin llamar la atención o tener que esconderse de que la descubrieran. – No me esperes tía, vuelvo tarde – se despidió al salir. Pues conocía cómo eran sus juergas con su amiga.

– Lo sé, tengan cuidado – gritó Tsunade mientras se subía al auto.

– ¿Cómo la llevas con Neji? – preguntaba la pelirrosa ya instalada en la barra.

– Pues ya sabes, yo no tengo tanta paciencia como tú o Ten. Así que de primera dejé claras las reglas creo.

– Pobre Hyuga, le tocó la chica de peor carácter de toda la Organización.

– Pues Tenten tampoco la pasó tan bien a su lado. Ese niño es algo pedante.

– Creo que le gusta, además he hablado con él, no es malo, solo… – tragó grueso, no puedo evitar pensar en el chico de mirada y cabello azabache – orgulloso.

– Ya, ya – comentó la rubia. – Vinimos acá para divertirnos ¿recuerdas? Algunos de tus compañeros iban a venir hoy, los escuché en la cafetería. – Jade abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada. – No seas tonta, no te reconocerán.

– ¿Quiénes…? – quiso preguntar, pero de seguro Temari no sabría sus nombres, puesto que había empezado la preparatoria esa semana.

– Mira, ahí están – dijo señalando con la cabeza. La sorprendió ver a quienes se refería. En el grupo estaban Shikamaru, a quien siempre había creído demasiado vago como para asistir a cualquier fiesta, Choji, que no podía creer que estuviera sin un paquete de papitas, lo cual le dio gracia al imaginar la situación, Gaara, más relajado y cómodo de lo habitual, con una actitud que dejaba claro que ese era su terreno, parecía ser un cazador nato, Kiba, animado y entusiasta como de costumbre; y finalmente, detrás de él surgieron Sai y Sasuke. Sakura sintió cómo su corazón se detenía antes de comenzar a latir desbocado, lo anhelaba, lo extrañaba tanto…

Miró a su compañera con sospecha que se alzó de hombros excusándose – al parecer querían subirle el ánimo al hermanito menor de Itachi – sonrió culpable. – Creo que podrías colaborar… – le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡Tem! – regañó golpeándole el brazo.

– Como si no quisieras hacerlo – La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Aún así – entrecerró los ojos – no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo por él ¿o sí? – La rubia se sorprendió.

– Olvidaba que eras "Jade" – le dijo la última palabra al oído.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa. – ¿Quién es?

– El inteligente. No sé qué tenga, pero quiero taparle la boca con cada una de sus contestaciones ingeniosas, ¿cómo puede ser que alguien como él, y con eso me refiero a un adolescente que no está preparado como nosotras, tenga respuesta para todo?

– Shika es un genio nato – aclaró, tomando un sorbo de su trago con una sonrisa divertida.

La mirada de su amiga se transformó en una de felina mientras lo observaba. Ese grupo de chicos había irrumpido en el boliche para romper la noche. Esos jóvenes marcaban presencia, con solo haber pasado por la puerta y las féminas a su alrededor los miraban como si fueran estrellas de una banda de rock.

– Debí haberme imaginado que planeabas algo.

– Tranquila, recuerda que en este momento no eres Sakura Haruno.

– Dios. Vienen para aquí. ¿Por qué lo provocas? – Esto último fue más un reproche que una pregunta. – Hola. No sabía que vendrías. – Saludó seductor Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que la pelirrosa se daba vuelta hacia la barra. Él la miró extrañado – ¿llegué en mal momento?

– Olvídalo, solo es un poco tímida. Rose – llamó. Su amiga se volvió hacia ella con una ceja alzada "¿Rose?" La mataría por ese nombre. La rubia pareció leerle el pensamiento y mostró una amplia sonrisa, definitivamente Jade era adorable cuando se molestaba.

Debido a que no solo se había puesto la peluca, sino también lentes de contacto y una fina goma que cambiaba las facciones de su rostro, para el Nara o cualquiera de sus acompañantes les fue imposible reconocerla. – Es un placer Rose. – La aludida asintió en respuesta, correspondiéndole el saludo. – ¿Bailas? – le dijo a la rubia tendiéndole la mano. Los demás, excepto cierto pelinegro ya se habían dirigido hacia la pista luego de pedir sus tragos.

– Seguro – dijo dejando el vaso en la barra.

Sakura escuchó cómo Kiba se burlaba de Sai por pedir un pomelo y no algo más fuerte como ellos, a lo que él solo respondió que alguien tendía que encargarse de dejarlos a salvo en casa. Algo que tranquilizó a la pelirrosa, puesto que además de eso, ella sabía que había otra razón por la que él debía mantenerse sobrio. Ya al salir de ese modo se exponían demasiado como para agregarle alcohol al agente que se encargaría de custodiar al chico que amaba. – Un whisky por favor. – Se tensó al oír aquella voz sumamente cerca.

– ¿Eres mayor de edad jovencito? – Preguntó el hombre de la barra.

– Por supuesto – respondió tendiéndole su documento.

Haruno se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Sasuke era una caja de sorpresas. – ¿Documentos falsos? – se encontró preguntando de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta, recibiendo por parte de él una sonrisa ladina, de esas que tanto la enloquecía.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– Pues… que según mi amiga son todos de secundaria.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver.

– Oh… entonces, ¿estás cursando algún año de secundaria siendo mayor? ¿O eres la niñera del grupo? – Comenzó a sopesar las opciones en voz alta – ¿O eres el hermano mayor de alguno?

El chico alzó una ceja y suspiró rendido, después de todo no volvería a ver a esa chica. – Mi hermano me enseñó a hacerlo. – La chica frunció el ceño, definitivamente Itachi estaba abuzando de sus dotes y conocimientos. – No es un delincuente si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. Él me enseñó a hacer una buena falsificación de mis documentos cuando me descubrió robando el suyo para entrar a un baile. – Sonrió sincero por primera vez en días al recordar la situación que acababa de contar y porque el gesto de la chica le había hecho recordar a su adorada pelirrosa; se terminó su bebida de un trago.

– ¿Mal de amores? – preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ese impulso fue más fuerte que ella, solo quería saber cómo estaba.

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Adivina?

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta. – Solo observadora. No es común que un chico guapo como tú se instale a beber solo mirando a la barra, por lo general alguien con tus características vendría de cacería.

– ¿Cacería? – repitió sin entender. – ¿A caso esto es una selva?

– Casi. – El chico alzó una ceja. – Mira – se dio vuelta hacia la pista y él la imitó. – Ese grupo de chicas – señaló a un grupo de cinco féminas que estaban en medio de la pista con su trago en la mano moviendo a penas los pies al ritmo de la música mirando hacia todos lados, casi sin prestarse atención entre sí – son como gacelas, atentas a los depredadores de alrededor. – El chico rió por la comparación, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. – Ellos – señaló a su grupo de amigos, liderados por Gaara – son los felinos, cazadores natos buscando el momento justo para lanzarse contra su presa. La única diferencia con la selva de verdad es que aquí las gacelas quieren ser cazadas.

Definitivamente su ánimo estaba mejor, se volvió hacia la chica. – ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿También esperas ser cazada?

Se le heló la piel cuando lo escuchó decirle aquello, quería decirle que sí y entregarse a sus brazos y al placer de sus besos, pero el pensar que él podría estarle coqueteando le hizo sentir celos de sí misma, señal clara de que estaba volviéndose cada vez más loca. – Supongo que tengo el corazón roto – se encogió de hombros y él suspiró aliviado.

– Lamento decirlo, pero me alegro de que no esperaras nada de mí. Este felino ya no tiene garras. Una botella de tequila para dos – ordenó.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desbocado, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. – ¿Cuál es tu historia? – quiso saber. Estaba llevando la conversación a un lugar peligroso pero quería saber qué pensaba Sasuke de ella.

– Creo que ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

– Rose Hatake – respondió tendiéndole la mano. El apellido de su maestro fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

– Sasuke Uchiha. – Una electricidad recorrió a ambos al estrechar sus manos pero decidieron ignorarlo. Por primera vez la pelirrosa deseó poder conocerse con un chico siendo una chica normal, así, de aquella forma, sin tener que ocultarse tras una máscara; deseó volver a empezar. – Soy el rey de los imbéciles – confesó con un suspiro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. – Perdí a la chica más increíble de todas por mi estúpido orgullo y mis celos – tomó dos tragos de tequila. – La empujé a los brazos de un maldito enfermo solo porque creía que no confiaba en mí o que me engañaba.

– ¿Y no fue así?

Él negó con la cabeza. – La estúpida de mi ex y su hermano nos tendieron una trampa.

– Ya veo – susurró antes de caer en la cuenta. – ¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso?

– ¿De qué nos tendieron una trampa? – Ella asintió. – Fue hablando con un amigo, él es como un hermano para nosotros y nunca nos engañaría. – "Naruto" pensó Jade. – No fue hasta que mencioné lo que me había dicho mi ex que él me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba.

– Entonces – comenzó a atar cabos – ¿ahora confías solo porque alguien tuvo que venir a abrirte los ojos?

El pelinegro quedó serio, dándole a entender que su respuesta era afirmativa, lo cual la decepcionó un poco; ahora entendía su cambio de actitud de esa tarde, solo creía por la intervención de Naruto. – No – respondió. – Yo siempre creeré en ella.

– Pero…

– Solo estaba algo perdido y enojado conmigo mismo por creer que no era suficiente para ella. – Una horda de culpabilidad inundó a la agente, no quería verlo tan devastado. – Una y otra vez me pregunté por qué no confiaba en mí, por qué tenía que ocultarme la razón que había tras su tutoría, y la presioné.

– Fue entonces cuando comenzaste a buscar tus propias justificaciones – concluyó.

Él aceptó con la cabeza. – En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero es que estaba tan enojado, me sentía impotente… Aaahhh… – suspiró. – Fui un tonto… ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Oh… digamos que soy demasiado cobarde como para hablar de frente con mi chico.

– ¿Lo harás verdad? – No puedo evitar encontrarle doble sentido a sus palabras; asintió en respuesta dando por hecho que le contaría todo en cuanto llegara el momento.

– Tú… ¿la amas?

– Más que a mi vida. – Esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que su decisión sería la correcta.

Esa noche Sasuke se había decidido a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, Sai lo vigilaba desde la distancia y Sakura estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, todo lo que le fuera posible. Ella lo siguió en sus bebidas pero fue él quien se había terminado casi todo el tequila, logrando un estado bastante lamentable. Cerca de las tres de la madrugada el chico ya estaba completamente ebrio y su acompañante decidió que sería hora de llevarlo a casa. – ¿Tú puedes…? – le preguntaba a Temari, que asintió sin darle tiempo, arrojándole las llaves de su auto.

– Yo consigo quien me lleve – sonrió mirando a Shikamaru. – Iré por él mañana, más te vale que no tenga ni un rasguño o vómito de Uchiha porque te patearé el culo Rossie – agregó burlona. Sai dio un paso hacia adelante al desconocer a la acompañante de su custodiado, pero Temari lo frenó; poniéndole una mano en su pecho negó con la cabeza. – Estarán bien – le dijo haciendo que el chico desistiera, pues sabía la posición que tenía la rubia.

– Sí viejo, no seas aguafiestas. – Dijo apareciendo un escandaloso Kiba abrazándolo por los hombros. – No creo que quieran tenerte con ellos. Jajaja… – Todos lo acompañaron en las risas, pues estaba casi tan borracho como el recién retirado.

– Además nos tienes que llevar a casa – agregó el Nara.

– Eres el único sobrio – le recordó Choji.

– ¿Acaso Naruto no te había dicho que nos alcanzaría Shika?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado. – Solo se me vienen a la mente dos situaciones posibles que lo hayan impedido. Uno: lo encontró algún Hyuga con su princesa mayor y lo estranguló. O dos: no lo encontraron y se quedó con la princesa. – Les guiñó un ojo al terminar.

– Uuuy… – un escalofrío recorrió al chico de cabello castaño. – Si lo encuentra Neji es hombre muerto. – La familia Inuzuka era amiga de la Hyuga y por eso él los conocía desde pequeño, de esa forma sabía exactamente a qué se atendría el rubio si era encontrado por el celoso hermano mayor de Hinata y Hanabi. – Bueno… ¡a bailar! ¡Aún queda noche chicos! – dicho eso desapareció por la pista.

Horas antes, a unos veinte minutos de ese lugar de reunión, una feliz pareja volvía de pasar una amena tarde de picnic en el parque central de aquella ciudad. Naruto podía ser muy romántico cuando quería y en ese momento no quería separarse por nada de su adorada novia, por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo de perderla o de que algo le ocurriera. Él siempre había sido demasiado intuitivo y perceptivo, lo cual volvía la situación aún más aterradora; estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué pero sentía un escalofrío casi constante que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, igual que la calma antes de una tormenta. – ¿En qué piensas? – Le había preguntado su novia recostada en su pecho. El rubio estaba sentado contra un árbol y entre sus piernas bajo su abrazo se encontraba la delicada chica de cabello negro observando las estrellas, al igual que él.

– Mn… – negó, apretándola contra sí y besándola detrás de su oreja. – Solo veo el cielo – mintió. – ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño había temporadas en las que me quedaba en la casa de mis padrinos mientras mis padres trabajaban. Muchas veces, cuando los extrañaba o me enojaba con ellos, subía al techo y me quedaba horas mirando las estrellas, hay algo en ellas que me hipnotiza, algo que no puedo explicar con claridad. Es como… si cada una de ellas fuera un guía que nos alumbra y protege.

Hinata lo miraba maravillada, él nunca se había abierto de esa manera con ella y el hecho de que pensara de tal forma simplemente la hacía amarlo más. Cuando lo conoció no se imaginó que ese chico avasallador y popular fuera una persona tan madura y sensible, tan atenta; no creyó en la luz y bondad que su amiga le había dicho que él emanaba. Siempre había pensado que eran exageraciones de Sakura, pero verlo así, escuchar sus palabras bajo su tierno abrazo, mirar su perfil con sus ojos embelesados por el cielo nocturno la hacían pensar en todo el peso que él estaría cargando sobre sus hombros, un peso del que aún evitaba contarle, parecía nostálgico, casi suplicante y desesperado. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – insistió.

– Un verano – prosiguió – mis padres se ausentaron por más de dos meses. Fue ese verano cuando conocí a Sakura – la pelinegra se sorprendió, no por la historia, sino por el hecho de que sacara aquello a colación en ese momento. – Admito que al principio le caí muy mal – rió – y era muy divertido cuando se enojaba. Ella había perdido a su madre y su padre estaba desaparecido, me hizo ver que todo lo que tenía podía desaparecer tal y como le había sucedido a ella y me aterré; antes que eso yo no era consciente, no valoraba nada, solo me comportaba como el chico rebelde y travieso para llamar la atención todo el tiempo. Pero en ese tiempo comencé a extrañar a mis padres, lloraba a cada rato, hacía fiebre, y a pesar de todas nuestras peleas siempre estaba ahí para mí, a pesar de que se enojaba y me regañaba como si fuera mayor que yo, me cuidaba junto a mi madrina cada vez que estaba mal. Luego, cuando apareció Kakuzu, fue mi turno de protegerla – al chico se le infló el pecho al decir aquello. Mas su novia parecía algo ¿triste? – Éramos como hermanos, imbatibles, intrépidos, temerarios…

A la chica le costó un poco imaginarse a su amiga de la forma en que él la describía. – ¿Saku? –preguntó curiosa sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

Namikaze asintió. – Ella aprendió a defenderse y nos convertimos en un dúo imparable, espantaba a las chicas que me acosaban – se carcajeó al recordar un par de situaciones – porque yo sería incapaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer, desde niño, además mi madre me hubiera matado de ser así – agregó.

– Oh… Y supongo que tenías muchas admiradoras… – comentó juguetona Hinata incorporándose para verlo a los ojos y encontrarse con unos orbes azules llenos de nostalgia y pasión.

– Algo así – contestó siguiéndole el juego.

Su novia lo escuchaba con atención, feliz de que pudiera compartir aquello con ella pero algo la inquietaba. – ¿Pasa algo? ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Meramente no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

– Siempre nos tuvimos uno al otro, pero ahora siento que es diferente, ella se aleja y me estoy quedando atrás; ya no puedo protegerla como antes…

– Ya veo, el hermano mayor ve a su pequeña hermanita convertirse en mujer.

Él la miró sorprendido antes de poder continuar. – Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar… Nunca creí que pudiera estar cómodo con una chica como lo estaba con ella – continuó y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al oír aquello, quizá lo había mal interpretado y Naruto estaba sufriendo por amor. – Pero luego te conocí – dijo tomándole el rostro y mirándola a los ojos – y juro por lo más sagrado que nunca me había sentido tan desestabilizado y cómodo al mismo tiempo. Tuve miedo al principio, no sabía qué me pasaba; comencé a observarte, a ver cómo te sonrojabas por mis comentarios estúpidos o cuando me acercaba demasiado, aunque no me daba cuenta el motivo – sonrió. – Comencé a necesitar escuchar tu voz, quería estar cerca tuyo todo el tiempo, me desesperaba pensar qué estabas haciendo y me ponía celoso cuando Kiba se te acercaba demasiado. – La chica aún lo miraba con sorpresa. – Nunca me había sentido de esta forma hacia una chica, estaba aterrado. Pero ahora… te has convertido en la razón que más me impulsa a moverme, Hina yo… no soportaría perderte.

– Na… Naruto – susurró.

– Te amo – le dijo él uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso.

– Te amo – volvió a susurrar besándolo nuevamente.

– Es tarde princesa – observó cuando se separaron, no era muy seguro estar allí solos más tiempo. Ella asintió y se encaminaron hacia la mansión Hyuga.

– Quédate – le pidió abrazándolo en la puerta de entrada, pero en respuesta recibió un largo y apasionado beso.

– No puedo princesa – respondió muy a su pesar, odiando la cara de decepción de ella.

– Entiendo – le dijo. – Hasta mañana, te estaré esperando. – Y luego de un último toque de sus labios, entró a su casa. Se recostó a la puerta apoyando su cabeza completamente aturdida, ella tampoco quería separarse de él.

– ¡Al demonio! – vociferó el rubio a mitad del camino hacia su auto. Bordeó la casa hasta la ventana de la habitación de la chica y haciendo uso de sus ágiles dotes, brincó hasta quedar colgado del porche trasero para, impulsándose hacia arriba y llegar a su balcón. Golpeó suavemente la ventana.

Hinata entraba a su habitación cuando escuchó un ruido, caminó hacia el lugar del que provenía y no pudo evitar percibir el galopar nervioso de su corazón contra su pecho al verlo. Ahí estaba él, el chico que le robaba el sueño desde la primera vez que lo vio, ese chico dulce, atento y protector que tanto amaba, solo ahí, con y para ella…

– Hinata, Hinata – una dulce vocecita irrumpió en el ambiente abriendo la puerta de golpe. – Te estaba esperando, demoraste mucho – demandó. – Na… ¡cuñado! – gritó cuando reparó en su presencia dando un brinco hacia la cama para luego arrojarse a sus brazos.

La Hyuga mayor sonrió ante aquella escena, su novio era muy tierno con su pequeña hermana. – Ssshh… Hana, vas a despertar a todos – le dijo.

– ¿Peli y palomitas? – le preguntó al rubio ignorándola. Hanabi adoraba ver películas y adoraba a Namikaze, de modo que tenía en su casa la mejor combinación.

– Seguro – susurró guiñándole un ojo, pero no debemos despertar a nadie.

– ¿Te encargas? – pidió su novia. – Los hombres de la casa tienen el sueño bastante pesado, no despertarán.

– Déjalo en mis manos – sonrió, algo que no la dejó muy tranquila.

– Bueno, en ese caso, voy a darme un baño mientras se preparan para ver la película, empiecen sin mí – agregó. – De seguro ya la vi.

Su hermana le echó la lengua en cuanto escuchó aquello, algo que hizo reír a los más grandes de aquella habitación, pero ignorando sus reacciones, la pequeña tomó de la mano al chico y lo guió hacia la cocina.

Hinata tomó una larga ducha para relajarse, se quedó un rato dejando correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo antes de salir del baño con la ropa para dormir. Mas nunca se esperó encontrarse con aquella tierna escena mientras salía secándose el cabello con una toalla. Sonrió enternecida al verlos dormidos en su cama, su novio con un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de su hermana cuya respiración era acompasada y otro extendido con el control del DVD en la mano, su expresión era tranquila, se notaba que estaba agotado. Lentamente caminó hacia ellos enternecida para tomar el bol con las palomitas de maíz que estaba volcado sobre su cama y el control para apagar la película que aún no había terminado, pero ante el contacto la mano del rubio se tensó haciéndola sobresaltar. Él despertó algo confundido, mas rápidamente reconoció el lugar en el que estaba y el rostro alegre de su novia así que solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

– ¿Me ayudas? – le preguntó ella señalando a Hanabi con la cabeza. Él asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente para llevarla a su habitación. La acostó donde correspondía y se retiró, observando cómo su novia arropaba a la Hyuga menor. Estaba perdido, atrapado por ella, era tan perfecta, bondadosa y atenta ¿qué pensaría de él si supiera la verdad? ¿Se alejaría? Negó con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad, quitando esas ideas de su mente, no quería pensar en algo así. Cuando ella se incorporó y viró hacia él casi lo tomó por sorpresa, sus miradas se encontraron pero fueron desviadas rápidamente.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación de Hinata y cuando se cerró la puerta a espaldas del rubio, nuevamente se encontraron en los ojos del otro. Naruto no parecía haberse percatado de que su novia estaba con pijama casi hasta ese momento; su mirada zorruna se volvió más intensa hasta quedar completamente vidriosa de lujuria viéndola de esa manera, parada a un lado de la cama observándolo inocente, solo a él con una fina tela cubriendo su cuerpo, debajo de la cual aparentemente no había nada. Recorrió cada detalle, sus piernas desnudas hasta los muslos, sobre las que había un corto short de algodón, una musculosa suelta de tirantes, debajo de la cual no existía sujetador… Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lento, con movimiento felino. Por su parte, la pelinegra no pudo evitar retroceder, no asustada de él, al contrario, le encantaba, ella misma le había pedido que se quedase y no se arrepentía, pero tenía miedo de sí misma, de no agradarle, de no ser suficiente, de decepcionarlo.

Namikaze tragó grueso al sentir el contacto de su mano tímida sobre la mejilla de ella; esperó respuesta temiendo que fuera negativa. Era tan linda, suave y delicada que se sentía como un niño sin saber qué hacer. Ella cerró sus ojos cuando lo sintió, entregándose a él, esa era la señal que había estado esperando, la observó estremecerse por unos segundos, extasiado con su figura antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella que lo anhelaban impacientes.

El vapor de sus respiraciones que los separaba, desapareció; el rubio avanzó con una mano en el cuello de Hinata y la otra en su cintura, guiándola hacia la cama. Cuando las piernas de ésta se toparon con dicho mueble, se dejó caer lentamente de espaldas, sin cortar el beso que aumentaba cada vez más en pasión, seguida por su novio, que se posicionaba suavemente sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla. La chica jadeó al sentirlo contra su cuerpo, él se separó, la observó ruborizarse y sonrió. – Te amo – le dijo acariciándole el cabello. Volvió a besarla, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un roce constante, haciendo aumentar sus temperaturas y el latido de sus corazones. Naruto dejó su boca para besar su mentón, siguió por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, ella se estaba entregando a él. Dejó un río de besos sobre su piel hasta llegar al hueco entre su hombro y clavícula, haciéndola erizar y provocando temblores de goce. Se detuvo frente a su corazón y buscó aprobación en su mirada.

Ella lo entendió. – Estoy lista – susurró apenada, apenas audible.

– Solo necesito que me digas que pare si así lo quieres. – Ella negó determinada. Eso fue suficiente para concretar aquel acto; Naruto era un príncipe, suave, delicado, cuidándola a cada momento, procurando que fuera placentero para ella también, su primera vez debía ser especial y él quería que fuera perfecta para ella tanto como lo era para él.

– ¡Uy Uchiha, ayúdame un poco! – chillaba una castaña intentando ayudar al chico a bajarse del auto de su compañera. Un sonido gutural salió del pelinegro al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta de aquel vehículo tras él. – Iuggg… estás podrido – exclamó asqueada antes de suspirar, pues agradecía que se hubiera aguantado a estar fuera, sino moriría a manos de Temari.

Él comenzó a reír, era una carcajada estruendosa como nunca había escuchado antes, eso la hizo seguirlo, era muy gracioso verlo en aquel estado. – ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido de pronto serio. ¿Era enserio? No la reconocía, estaba tan perdido que no sabía con quien había llegado a su casa.

Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa que amenazaba con salir. – Rose ¿recuerdas? Nos conoci…

– No – respondió erguido dejándola atónita antes de darse vuelta para entrar a su casa. Mas cuando quiso subir el escalón de la entrada, sus piernas se enredaron y calló sentado en el mismo.

La pelirrosa suspiró. – Estás hecho un desastre Sasuke Uchiha, ven aquí – ordenó, pasando un brazo de él por encima de su hombro y agarrándolo por la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse. – ¿Dónde tienes las llaves? – La miró desconfiado. – ¿Quieres entrar a tu casa o no? – El chico no le contestó ni cedió a darle las llaves para que pudiera abrirle la puerta, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tocar timbre y que alguien de su confianza lo ayudara.

– No haaay… nadieee – le dijo arrastrando la voz al ver sus intenciones. – Jajaja… sólo… – se carcajeó.

– Entonces dámelas si no quieres que te deje aquí – reprendió algo molesta, ya cansada de aquella situación. Por momentos le había dado gracia, pero lo cierto era que no le gustaba verlo así, él estaba mal y la mayor culpa era suya. Tragó el nudo formado en su garganta al pensar aquello.

Lo ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, agradeció que no hubiera nadie, de lo contrario la odiarían por llegar con su hijo en ese estado, porque si había algo seguro allí era que Sasuke habría despertado a todos los habitantes de ese lugar. – No te muevas, ya vengo. – Le ordenó al dejarlo sentado sobre la cama antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Sabía que el chico estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención, pero cuando volvió a su habitación no pudo evitar sonrojarse y… reírse, no aguantaba, era demasiado para ella ver al serio Uchiha menor de aquella manera. Lo hubiera esperado de Naruto o Itachi, pero ¡¿Sasuke?! Era demasiado… El chico bailaba en bóxer delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al lado del armario y cantaba usando como micrófono un frasco de desodorante. – Porque te quiero así… y muévelo, muévelo nena oh… ah, ah… yo te quiero… – sus movimientos de caderas con cada "oh, ah, ah" eran monumentales, pero la escena era exageradamente graciosa.

– Jajaja… jajaja… – La risa era demasiada, no la podía controlar, hasta el punto de dolerle la panza, si se lo hubieran contado nunca lo hubiera creído. El sonido de sus carcajadas le llamó la atención al pelinegro y giró hacia ella, que apretó fuertemente los labios al verlo encararla con una ceja alzada, como si se acabara de percatar de que no estaba solo y con la mirada exigía saber qué hacía esa intrusa en su casa y quién era. Sakura estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, él la miraba ahora con sus manos en jarra. – Lo… jaja… lo… siento… – apenas pudo hablar.

Parecía que había cortado con toda su inspiración, el Uchiha caminó lentamente hacia su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. La pelirrosa se acercó, sigilosa y algo impactada por el cambio tan brusco que había tenido, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que parecía dormido. – Sas…

– Sakura – suspiró él. – Sakura no me dejes… – dijo más fuerte, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. ¿Estaba llorando? Sasuke estaba llorando dormido… La desesperación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desde el pecho, quería abrazarlo, decirle que no lo dejaría, que estaba ahí para él, cuidándolo. No pudo evitar retirar un mechón de cabello de su rostro y acariciarlo, parecía tan vulnerable, definitivamente lo protegería. Alzó una manta que estaba doblado hacia los pies de su cama para cubrirlo, pero cuando llegó a la base de su cabeza, una mano firme la detuvo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, la cual se intensificó cuando mirándola le dijo. – Sakura… quédate conmigo. – La jaló hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que la cubría con la manta. La chica quedó abajo suyo, él comenzó a besarla con pasión y no pudo evitar corresponder, tembló ante el contacto con su piel desnuda y por los besos que comenzó a regar a lo largo de su cuello y pecho.

– Sa… Sasuke – jadeó arañando su espalda. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello azabache y fue su turno de besar el terso cuello de él, haciéndolo rugir de placer, estaba excitado y en su estado no creía parar, no con Sakura abajo suyo. Ella giró, quedando arriba, sentada sobre sus caderas, sintiendo sus intimidades, listas para la acción, arder con los roses que se daban sobre la tela de sus ropas. Fue su turno de dejar un camino de besos por el pecho fuerte de su amado, pero la culpa comenzó a consumirla sabiendo que él no estaba del todo consciente; estaba convencido de que era Sakura, pero estaba tan borracho que la hubiera visto en cualquier persona que se le hubiera acercado en ese momento y no quería aprovecharse de él. Quería que cuando estuvieran juntos los dos fueran completamente conscientes de lo que hacían. Se quedó observándolo mientras él acariciaba su cintura y abdomen, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno pico en los labios. – Te amo Sasuke – se colocó a un costado de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho – descansa – besó su mejilla, él la miró con súplica y angustia. – Tranquilo, me quedaré hasta que puedas dormir. – Eso no parecía consuelo suficiente, pero era lo mejor que podía obtener en ese momento, ella lo volvió a besar y acarició su rostro, sonriéndole angelical y maternal. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie y eso dolía, dolía pensar en separarse de él, que la abrazaba con fuerza queriendo evitar que se fuera de su lado. Finalmente calló rendido en un sueño profundo, aún sin aflojar su agarre, parecía un niño asustado y ella no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo hasta entrado el amanecer.

No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo, cuando salió de su lado besó sus labios y frente como despedida, cuando se iba a levantar de la cama sintió un firme agarre en su mano, giró, pero seguía dormido. Era como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas, les dolía separarse aunque estuvieran inconscientes, Sasuke dormía y aún así sentía la angustia de su ida o la calidez de su amor.

 _ **¿Yyyyy? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Me cuesta escribir las escenas románticas, espero que se hayan reído algo aunque sea y "llorado" con estos personajes. Me sigo rompiendo el corazón y a ustedes, no me maten... :( los adoro!**_

 _ **Quiero saber qué emociones sintieron al leer, si es que sintieron alguna. ¿Rieron con las escenas cómicas?**_

 _ **Muchas muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! Hasta el próximo! ;)**_


	19. Hilos Rojos

**Hola bellezas!** **Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por la tardanza, estuve unos cuantos días sin internet y no pude actualizar. Pero les prometo que en recompensa voy a subir dos capítulos casi seguido, pues no podía actualizar pero no dejé de escribir.** **En las notas finales agregaré unos comentarios de este capítulo, espero que les guste!**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y continuar aguantándome!** **Muuuaaa!**

CAPÍTULO 19 – HILOS ROJOS

Abrió los ojos lentamente buscando que el motivo de su felicidad no hubiera resultado en un simple sueño. Estaba feliz, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie y verla a ella, descansando sobre su pecho, suave y delicada, relajada, con su cabellera cayendo a un lado, lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Hinata se removió desperezándose, abriendo primero un ojo por la luz que le molestaba, para corroborar que su chico estaba ahí, mirándola, porque sentía sus orbes cielo sobre ella. – Buen día – sonrió.

Él le correspondió el gesto, adoraba esa tierna expresión. – Buen día princesa. ¿Dormiste bien?

La pelinegra asintió. – Como nunca – dijo estirándose para darle un corto beso en los labios; beso que él profundizó acariciando su mejilla y apretándola fuertemente contra sí. Se encontraban en ese momento en una especie de letargo que les impedía ser conscientes del lugar en dónde estaban o la hora que era. Simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. – ¿Y tú?

– De maravilla – respondió enseñando su radiante dentadura.

– ¡Hinata! ¡¿Hermana?! – el grito de la pequeña Hyuga los sacó de su ensoñación. – ¡Hina despierta! – golpeaba la puerta algo impaciente, haciendo que el rubio de la impresión cayera de la cama.

Su novia se puso rápidamente de pie recogiendo su ropa y tirándosela para que se vistiera. – Rápido, te tienes que ir. Si te encuentran lo más probable es que pierdas toda tu descendencia. – La chica no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de horror de su novio, pero debían apresurarse, si su padre o su hermano lo encontraban allí estaba muerta, no la dejarían tener novio hasta que cumpliera treinta.

Naruto se vistió como pudo y salió al balcón sin ser visto. – Vengo en unas horas – le dijo dándole un beso fugaz antes de saltar hacia el patio y salir corriendo hacia su auto.

El sol del medio día fue calentando cada vez más su habitación haciéndole insoportable permanecer un solo minuto más en su cama. Se sentía incómodo, pegajoso y sudoroso como si hubiera pasado la noche con fiebre. La saliva acumulada en su boca con sabor a bilis era prueba irrefutable de que había vomitado y el fuerte dolor de cabeza y el malestar estomacal eran el recordatorio de que se había pasado con el alcohol. El cuarto le daba vueltas por la terrible resaca que tenía, no recordaba siquiera cómo había llegado hasta allí ni quién lo había llevado, solo la efímera imagen de una simpática acompañante en la barra del boliche al que había ido o el sueño casi real, exquisito, que había tenido con Sakura era lo que venía a su cabeza, sobre todo esto último. Las imágenes de sus orbes jade penetrándolo con la mirada y el sabor de unos besos que, según creía, no habían existido la noche anterior, lo ponían algo inquieto, nostálgico pero con renovadas esperanzas de recobrar a su pelirrosa; ese cúmulo de sensaciones con las que se había levantado lo impulsaba y estaba más decidido que nunca a recuperarla. El tequila había hecho estragos en su cuerpo como nunca y si no fuera por la insistencia de su amigo para volver a la casa de la playa, no hubiera considerado como opción levantarse de su cama, de la cual prácticamente tuvo que tirarse.

– Veo que alguien no pudo dormir demasiado… – comentó con una sonrisa de lado Tsunade al ver bajar a su sobrina.

– Ni que lo digas, no pude pegar un ojo. – Sakura había salido de su habitación convertida literalmente en un zombi de una película de terror. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, con los labios resecos y los ojos algo hinchados de llorar.

– Ten – dijo la rubia tendiéndole una taza con café negro bien cargado.

– Gracias – se sentó frente a ella en el desayunador de la cocina mientras la miraba buscar algo para comer. Cuando finalmente terminó, tomó asiento del otro lado del mostrador y puso sobre el mismo cuatro capsulas alargadas de tres mililitros. Parecían jeringas, pero en vez de tener la típica aguja tenían una especie de mecanismo que hacía salir un pequeño aguijón al presionar la cápsula de un extremo para inyectarla. – E… esto es… – intentó preguntar sorprendida.

– Así es. Shizune por fin pudo lograr un antídoto eficaz al somnífero que te dieron. Pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa: debes inyectarte ante cualquier amenaza, hazlo si te encuentras en peligro porque después de que el veneno entre en tu sangre no hará efecto. El efecto protector de esta sustancia dura por aproximadamente seis horas. Dale dos a Naruto e infórmale sobre los detalles, es de suma importancia que anden con ellas para protegerse.

– De acuerdo, yo me encargo. – El sonido de una bocina fuera de su casa interrumpió la conversación. Sakura decidió salir para ver de qué se trataba, constatando que Hinata e Ino la esperaban en el auto de la pelinegra, un mercedes Clase A compacto color plateado. – ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Creí que iríamos más tarde a la playa.

– Hace mucho que no hacemos una salida de chicas ¿no crees? – gritó la rubia sacando medio cuerpo fuera del auto por la ventanilla del copiloto.

– Okey – respondió dubitativa – denme un momento para aprontarme. Pasen y espérenme en la casa si quieren. – Dicho eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación, le agradaba la idea de distraerse un rato. Necesitaba dejar de pensar un momento en Sasuke.

La rubia suspiró. – Espero que todo esto termine bien – dijo recostándose en el asiento del auto.

– Niñas entren – escucharon a la dueña de casa que las invitaba a pasar. – Disculpen a mi sobrina, es una muy mala anfitriona.

– ¿Cómo estás Tsunade? – preguntó cariñosa Ino mientras su amiga se sonrojaba, más tímida de lo normal.

– Ho… hola – saludó.

La rubia mayor la escudriñó con la mirada, no entendía por qué se comportaba de aquella manera si ellas ya se conocían y tenían confianza como con Yamanaka. "Qué tonta soy" se golpeó mentalmente cayendo en la cuenta. – ¿Cómo van las cosas con mi ahijado? ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

Los colores de la Hyuga pasaron del rosa leve al rojo carmesí en cuestión de segundos al recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus acompañantes que comenzaron a reír. – Tranquila, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, Naruto es un buen chico. ¿Quieren tomar algo mientras esperan?

– Un vaso de agua está bien – contestó la pelinegra más calmada.

– Yo igual.

– Estoy lista – anunciaba media hora más tarde la pelirrosa irrumpiendo en la cocina. Se había bañado, cambiado y aprontado todas las cosas necesarias que un agente de servicio debía tener encima. Vestía una minifalda holgada con volados de color negro, debajo de la cual se escondía perfectamente la funda que solía llevar debajo de su uniforme, con su pistola semiautomática, la peluca por si acaso y su última adquisición, las cuatro ampollas con el antídoto que le había dado su tía. En la parte de arriba se había puesto un buzo de manga corta color lila y llevaba una mochila con elementos que comúnmente lleva una chica en su cartera, además de su maya, toalla, un saco de hilo y ropa para cambiarse por si refrescaba y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Y bien… ¿vamos? – apuró al ver que ninguna se movía.

– ¿A qué se debe tan drástico cambio de planes? – preguntaba mientras se dirigían en el auto a un lugar desconocido para ella. – Creí que pasarían la tarde con sus novios y que tú no podías ir Ino.

– Al final pensamos que sería mejor aprovechar ese maravilloso paraíso con ustedes, nuestra salida la podemos dejar para otro momento. Y como pasaremos el resto del fin de semana juntos, con Hina pensamos que sería mejor una tarde de chicas.

– Es verdad, hace mucho que no nos escapamos a algún lado. – apoyó su otra amiga.

– Nos merecemos una charla de chicas.

– Entonces… ¿qué tienen en mente? – quiso saber a dónde irían.

– Mmm… No habíamos pensado en ello. ¿Tarde de campo? – sugirió.

– Suena bien, podremos hablar tranquilas. – respaldó Haruno.

– ¡¿Qué no vamos a estar suficientemente alejadas de la civilización todo el fin de semana como para buscar todavía más tranquilidad?! – Preguntó algo inquieta Ino, provocando risas en sus amigas.

– ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿No te parece que es mejor esa calma que un centro comercial? – preguntó retórica.

– Yo creo que si quieren paz deberíamos ir de una vez a ese mar espléndido y hacer un picnic en la playa las tres solas.

– Suena perfecto – concordó la pelinegra apretando el acelerador.

Una vez que llegaron, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron directo hacia la casa. – Qué extraño… parece que no hay nadie.

Sakura se puso en alerta – ¿qué no dijiste que iban a estar tu tía y tu primo?

– Sí, a lo mejor vienen más tarde.

– Bueno, eso no importa. De momento solo necesitamos estar las tres – dijo Ino desperezándose. – ¿Vamos a cambiarnos?

La joven de ojos grises asintió encaminándose a la habitación que habían usado la vez pasada. Después de cambiarse y aprontar todo para su reunión, desde sombrilla, esterillas para sentarse y un mantel para las frutas, los sándwiches que habían preparado y los refrescos congelados, hasta cepillos para el cabello, toalla y una cámara de fotos, decidieron bajar a la playa. Hinata llevaba esta vez una maya anaranjada de dos piezas y sobre ella un vestido playero con flecos en la parte inferior de color crema. Ino tenía puesta una maya de color negro entera cuya unión entre la parte inferior y superior consistía únicamente de cuatro tiras de tela alrededor del ombligo, y una pollera pareo blanca atada a hacia el frente. La pelirrosa por su parte, se había puesto una maya de color fucsia de dos piezas y llevaba una pollera pareo azul con mariposas y flores en tonos fucsia y verdes con flecos en dorado atada hacia el costado izquierdo.

– Oh mi Dios… – expresó alargando cada vocal de aquella frase la rubia mientras se quietaba lentamente los lentes y se incorporaba en su lugar, pues segundos antes había estado extendiendo la esterilla en la arena para sentarse. Del agua salía en bermudas el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida: grande, musculoso, bien formado, de cabello negro y sonrisa radiante. Tenía una tabla de surf bajo el brazo e iba directo hacia ellas; parecía que estaban en una escena de Miami Beach en donde el guardavidas sale del agua en cámara lenta, impecable y digno de atenciones. La chica de ojos azules se quedó de pie estática, mordiéndose de manera sensual el labio inferior, Sakura tragó grueso, pues debía admitir que no era común ver a Itachi, su amigo y mentor de aquella manera. Para ella Sasuke era su adonis, pero si bien era fuerte, aún era adolescente y no había terminado de desarrollar su cuerpo como su hermano. Hinata por otro lado, acostumbrada a ver a su primo de aquella forma, solo lo esperaba con la misma sonrisa radiante que él le daba.

– Señoritas – saludó haciendo una leve reverencia cuando llegó a ellas. La rubia le extendió la mano y él besó su dorso cual caballero.

– Hola – saludó la ojijade con un movimiento cortés de cabeza. Eso pareció darle gracia al hombre, pues debía admitir que eran buenos fingiendo no conocerse.

– ¡Itachi! – saltó la pelinegra a sus brazos. – ¡Te extrañé tonto! – Luego del saludo efusivo se dirigió a sus amigas. – Chicas, él es Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

– ¿Él es el hermano de Sasuke? – preguntó incrédula Ino.

– Pues… ¿no ves el parecido? – se extrañó la Hyuga.

– ¡Claro que no! – respondió sorprendiéndolos. – Sasuke no sonríe – bromeó. – Solo tiene una mueca arrogante así – agregó señalándose los labios mientras imitaba la sonrisa ladina del Uchiha menor haciendo que todos se carcajearan.

– Me cae bien – dijo Itachi.

– Primo, ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, mis dos mejores amigas – continuó con las presentaciones la pelinegra.

– Es un placer. Tienes unas bellas amigas primita – agregó galante, haciendo sonrojar a las chicas, principalmente a la rubia, pues Jade sabía que a su amigo le gustaba molestarla.

– ¿Estás solo en la casa? – interrumpió la chica ignorando su cumplido. – Pensé que estaría la tía.

– Así es, pero me dijo que quería preparar unas cosas antes y vendría de tarde. Bueno, voy para la casa, tengo un hambre que me muero, las veo después.

– ¡No es justo! – protestaba Yamanaka sentándose en su esterilla. – ¡¿Acaso tu familia eligió los genes al momento de la creación de este mundo?! ¿Cómo rayos pueden ser todos tan perfectos? – Sakura y Hinata estallaron en carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su amiga. – No, hablo enserio. Creí que Sasuke era un adonis. Lo siento Saku, sabes que es cierto – repuso. – Pero su hermano ¡o Dios! está fuera de serie.

– Creo que exageras – dijo la pelirrosa mordiendo una frutilla.

– ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Dime que no te relamiste los labios cuando lo viste venir hacia ti chorreando agua, o la primera vez que viste a Sasuke. – Su amiga se mordió el labio en respuesta, no solo por la imagen de Itachi, sino por la de su ex abajo suyo la noche anterior.

– Es verdad – salvó la pelinegra. – Hasta a mí me gustaban cuando era más chica – confesó encogiéndose de hombros, como si hubiera dicho lo más natural del mundo.

– ¡Hyuga eres una pervertida! – gritó Yamanaka arrojándole un trozo de kiwi a la cara.

– Para mí son como hermanos tonta, solo quise decir que están buenos, pero obvio no para mí, jamás podría verlos así.

– Bueno, bueno, ya basta de hablar de Uchihas por ahora – miró a Sakura. – Quiero contarles algo. – De pronto las chicas dejaron de reír y prestaron atención.

– Qué miedo – se burló la pelirrosa por el cambio de actitud.

– Las cosas con Sai van muy bien y… Yo… mmm, eh…

– Ino – incitó la que se había burlado.

– Creo que… quizás pueda ser… el indicado.

– ¿El indicado?

– Sí, ya saben. El indicado para dar ese paso.

– Oh, entiendo.

– Pero no lo sé, digo… ¿cómo sé si él es el indicado para perder mi… – bajó más la voz – eso? ¿Cómo saber si es el momento?

– No lo sabes, solo se da. – respondió a esto último Sakura. – Creo que es normal sentir miedo – agregó comprensiva. – Aún así debes estar segura al momento que decidas entregarte por primera vez.

– La confianza es muy importante – apoyó la Hyuga – no debes sentirte presionada.

– Pero y si ¿cree que soy una inmadura niña tonta?

– Allá él, si piensa así es un idiota. Si te quiere te esperará. La primera vez debe ser especial, con alguien que tú quieras y te haga sentir querida. – La pelirrosa recordaba la noche anterior mientras pronunciaba sus palabras.

– No es lo mismo hacerlo con alguien que te ama y te cuida, que te protege – Hinata comenzó a hablar con una especie de estado de ensoñación. – No es lo mismo que tu cuerpo vibre por la mera presencia de ese chico, que los dos se pidan a gritos unirse en uno solo. Y no hay nada más lindo que ese sentimiento de pertenencia, ese abrazó posesivo y pasional pero con amor, ese placer de caricias en medio de la seguridad de la persona que amas, ese sentirte amada entre sus brazos, la delicadeza…

Tarde se percató de que sus amigas estaban cada vez más cerca y la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿De qué nos perdimos? – estiró las palabras la agente.

– Hina acaso tu… – La chica abrió los ojos muy grande, dándose por descubierta. – ¡Oh por Dios! –gritó Ino, poniéndose de pie de un salto. – ¿De verdad? ¿Ya no eres vi…?

– Ssshh… Eres tonta ¿o qué? – tapó su boca Sakura para hacerla sentar nuevamente, viendo la cara de su tímida amiga que era completamente del color de un tomate.

– No puedo creerlo – susurró la rubia. – Nunca creí que la perdieras antes que yo.

La chica la miró ofendida. – Cuéntanos ¿cómo fue? – preguntó su otra amiga ignorándola.

– Creo que no pudo haber sido mejor – sonrió. – Lo amo tanto chicas, y sé que él a mí también. – La pelirrosa la miraba enternecida, feliz por ella y por su "hermano". – Me cuidó mucho, en todo momento se fijó que estuviera bien. Fue algo…

– Mágico – terminó la frase la Haruno.

Las otras dos miradas cambiaron de dirección. – ¡¿Tú también?! – gritó Yamanaka.

– No, no, no es lo que creen – se excusó con las manos al frente. No quería contarles que casi había estado con él pero disfrazada de otra persona, eso sería arriesgado, además de producto de muchas preguntas. Por otro lado tampoco podía confesárselo omitiendo esa parte por si en algún momento Hinata le preguntaba algo que obviamente él no recordaría. – Solo creo que la primera vez debe ser así cuando es con alguien a quien amas.

– Saku – titubeó – ¿no crees que mi primo se merece una oportunidad? – aprovechó para intentar ablandarla. – Él te ama, y está sufriendo tanto como tú, yo nunca lo había visto así…

– Lo sé – interrumpió. – Yo ya… lo perdoné. Y admito que tuve gran parte de la culpa de su comportamiento, pero aún siento que no puedo volver con él.

– ¿Por qué no? – inquirió la rubia. – Mira que debe tener un montón de mujeres rondándole, no te puedes descuidar amiga.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta. – No lo perderé, solo necesito tiempo.

– Bueno, a partir de ahora las quiero positivas – dijo la Hyuga poniéndose de pie. – Vinimos a disfrutar así que no quiero nada de tristezas.

– Los chicos deben estar por llegar – agregó Ino secundándola. Estaban tan entretenidas entre risas y confesiones que cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, el reloj marcaba casi las dos de la tarde.

– Yo… necesito ir a un lugar antes. Las veo en un rato ¿sí?

– Sa… – intentó llamar su tímida amiga, pero ya había dejado sus cosas acomodadas para que las llevaran a la casa y había salido corriendo.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué demonios?

No trotó más de unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a donde la arena se vuelve más húmeda y fría por causa del mar y luego unos cuantos más rumbo a aquel lugar tan especial. Porque si había algo de real en ese sitio era la magnificencia y majestuosidad de su follaje o el sonido del agua cayendo en un llanto constante, o las luces propias de los insectos y las estrellas que lo volvían mágico. Tenía que ir una vez más a ese refugio fuera de este mundo que había visto con Sasuke, lo anhelaba sin saber por qué, solo quería ir.

Siguió el camino como recordaba que había sido y finalmente pudo encontrar la cortina de hojas que tapaban esa maravilla natural. Cuando la atravesó, dio un paso hacia el frente y cerrando los ojos aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, como si de esa forma su cuerpo entero se purificara.

Levantó lentamente sus párpados para encontrarse con un escenario distinto al que recordaba. Igualmente hermoso, pero diferente a aquella vez. Aún había luz del día, impidiendo ver el mar de estrellas y luciérnagas o la propia luna reflejados en el agua. El árbol de la isla en el centro de la laguna dejaba pasar rayos de sol que llegaban hasta el suelo en pequeños círculos de luz y el agua que lo rodeaba invitaba a probarla, a sumergirse en ella cual mayor placer en medio de una calurosa tarde de verano. Se agachó en la orilla y sumergió sus manos, acercó su rostro a las mismas para beber el líquido que había sacado deleitándose así con la frescura del lugar. Se puso de pie lentamente para darle una vista final desde esa perspectiva al paisaje, se desató la pollera arrojándola a la sedosa hierba y se lanzó al agua. Disfrutó unos minutos nadando por todo el lugar hasta finalmente salir a la isla. Recordaba claramente que su ex novio le había mencionado que le quería enseñar algo que había allí, lo único que le hubiera gustado en este momento era que él estuviera a su lado para verlo juntos. Se escurrió el cabello y se caminó hacia el tronco del árbol; para su sorpresa encontró un gravado en él.

" _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer pero nunca romper"_

Leyó aquel mensaje en vos baja, más de una vez, como si de esa forma lo asimilara bien. – Si se piensa de esa forma creo que no parece tan mala una corta separación ¿o sí? – comenzó a hablar para sí misma. – Es algo muy lindo – suspiró. "Si mi destino fuera Sasuke, según esto volveríamos a estar juntos". Giró su cuerpo de modo que quedara mirando hacia la orilla, frente a la isla, por la que había llegado, de alguna forma le resultaba tan lejana… "Me pregunto si él y yo... Ya basta Sakura, deja de pensar idioteces" se regañó mentalmente. – Son solo leyendas, solo eso.

– No es muy bien vista una persona que habla sola.

Esa voz la hizo saltar en su sitio, mas no se atrevió a darse vuelta para constatar que no se trataba de una alucinación.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el gran árbol de la isla cuando una voz interrumpió su tranquilidad. – Es algo muy lindo. – Silencio… "No puedo estar enloqueciendo" se dijo mentalmente al escucharla. Cuando fue a ese lugar estaba nervioso, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar porque se sentía perdido sin saber qué hacer, con miedo; intentaría recuperar a Sakura a como dé lugar y quería asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien, de ver cuál sería el correcto siguiente paso a dar, cómo actuaría cuando lo viera, qué haría él, qué era lo mejor que debía hacer; no se resignaría a la idea de perderla. Había sido un inútil, tonto y egoísta, pero estaba arrepentido. Nunca pensó que ella iría ahí. – Son solo leyendas, solo eso. – Sonrió como tonto al escucharla en su debate personal. La extrañaba tanto, quería que le permitiera estar cada minuto de su vida a su lado, quería ver sus enojos, sus sonrisas, frustraciones, sus logros y fracasos, la amaba, simplemente la amaba con todo su ser. Era gracioso escuchar su debate por la inscripción en el árbol. Cuando la conoció y su madre le contó la historia, le había parecido tonta, algo irreal, se había enojado porque los habían separado y no le encontraba sentido, no creía en ella, pero a medida que fueron pasando los días, las semanas, se fue aferrando a la idea de que estaban destinados y se reencontrarían. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al verla en su primer día de clases en Konhoja, no podía permitirse por nada del mundo volver a perderla.

– No es muy bien vista una persona que habla sola. – No sabía cómo actuar, se sentía un tonto, pero quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí. Escaneó su perfecta figura, cubierta solo por el traje de baño, desde atrás, la observó tensarse y quedar petrificada al escucharlo, seguramente estaba tan nerviosa como él. Dio un paso hacia ella.

– Yo… Lo siento, no sabía que estabas.

– Eres muy ruidosa – intentó romper el hielo. Ella se dio vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido, algo que el chico se esperaba. – Interrumpiste mi siesta – le sonrió.

– Ya te pedí disculpas y te dije que no sabía que…

– Era broma – le dijo con cierta paz en la voz caminando hacia un costado del gravado que hablaba sobre la leyenda de los hilos rojos. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. – Esta frase es solo una moraleja detrás de toda la leyenda – dijo sin más llamando la atención de la chica. – Según esta leyenda, las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos desde el nacimiento y las acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de todas sus vidas. Este hilo no desaparece ni se rompe, permanece constantemente atado a pesar del tiempo o la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

– Aquí dice: – citó la pelirrosa acercándose a leer – "El Abuelo de la Luna saldrá cada noche a conocer a los recién nacidos para atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro y guiará sus alamas para que nunca se pierdan".

– La leyenda original dice que hace muchos años, un emperador le pidió a una bruja que podía ver estos hilos, que buscara el otro extremo del suyo para encontrar a su alma gemela. Cuando lo llevó a ella pensó que se trataba de una burla porque resultó ser una recién nacida; el soberano enfureció y empujó a la campesina que la llevaba en brazos, provocando que la pequeña se hiciera una herida en la frente. Luego de eso mandó ejecutar a la bruja, pero lo más sorprendente es que, varios años después, la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa, resultó ser la misma a la que le había provocado tal lesión.

– Eso es… – no encontraba palabras para describir lo que creía. – ¿Lo que me querías mostrar la vez que me trajiste aquí? – terminó por preguntar.

– Parte – se encogió de hombros. – Ven – dijo tomándole la mano. – ¿Ves esas pulseras que están allí? – Señaló dos cintas rojas que estaban atadas a una rama del árbol y a su vez entrelazadas entre sí. – Son de mis padres. Mi madre es una ferviente creyente de esta historia y las dejó como amuleto y símbolo de su amor. ¿Ves esa de ahí? – Sakura asintió. – Es mía, está esperando a su compañera. – Entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos como muestra de confianza y cariño. A la chica se le encogió el corazón de dolor, realmente deseaba que su compañera perteneciera a ella.

Desde donde estaba no podía lograr distinguir qué iniciales tenía la pulsera debido a su altura, pero imaginó que serían las de él. – Creo que debo irme. Las chicas se van a preocupar.

Cuando se dio vuelta para marcharse, tal y como si fuera un instinto de supervivencia, Uchiha se apresuró a prácticamente pegarse a ella, aún sin tocarla. – Por favor – suplicó con voz ronca – no te vayas.

Sentir la cercanía de su figura por la espalda y su aliento chocar contra su oído, provocó en Sakura una descarga eléctrica por todo su ser, haciéndole erizar cada vello de su cuerpo.

Sasuke al ver que no se movía decidió avanzar, lentamente, posando de manera suave y delicada sus palmas sobre los finos y frágiles brazos de ella, deslizándolas hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

Ella no podía más, lo necesitaba, lo amaba. Por una vez quería dejar de hacer lo correcto por hacer lo que sentía, lo que quería, y en ese momento lo quería a él. Decidió rendirse a sus sentimientos y por una vez arriesgarse; le haría caso a su cuerpo y a su corazón para luego atenerse a las consecuencias. Cuando sintió sus manos sobre las suyas no lo pensó más, se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a donde él quisiera llevarla.

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco al ver su reacción, no se la esperaba pero no se detendría a pensar. Sin soltarla, la rodeó por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura, sin separar los brazos. Comenzó a besar su cuello dulcemente, corrió despacio su cabello mojado para dejar libre su espalda y siguió esparciendo sus labios por su nuca y hombros. La pelirrosa tenía piel de gallina por las sensaciones que él le provocaba, giró casi desesperada de más cariño, totalmente decidida. Y mirándolo a los ojos, con ansias y casi súplica de que la hiciera suya, le dio a entender que estaba lista, que debían aprovechar el momento como si fuera el último.

Por supuesto Uchiha no se hizo esperar, la miró con algo de sorpresa pero enseguida se abalanzó hacia ella con fuerza, besándola con deseo y desespero, mordiendo sus labios suavemente mientras enredaba una mano en las fibras rosas de su cabello para acrecentar la fuerza de los besos y acariciaba su espalda con la otra. Apretó su trasero con fuerza y ansias, la chica gimió excitándolo aún más. La levantó agarrando esa zona ahora con ambas manos y ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas provocando que ambos gimieran al sentir el roce de sus intimidades a través de la tela. Sasuke caminó hacia el tronco del árbol y la recostó contra éste sin dejar de besarla.

– Aaahh… Sasuke… Yo – intentó decir.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó entre jadeos.

– No. Yo… te amo.

El chico dejó de besarla para observar sus jades, grandes y brillantes ojos como nada que hubiera visto en su vida, nada tan bello como aquellas dos piedras preciosas que lo miraban, solo a él. – Te amo – respondió acariciando su mejilla y quitando un mechón de cabello de su frene sudorosa. – Quiero que nunca, pero nunca más me dejes, no lo soportaría – agregó besándola encima de los ojos.

Ella negó en respuesta y lo volvió a besar, continuando así con el círculo de pasión. El descendió por su pecho y desprendió la parte de arriba de su maya dejando caminos de saliva por su cuerpo mientras la chica reaccionaba a cada caricia. La recostó con suavidad en el césped quedando arriba de ella, dispuesto a hacerla suya, preparándola para su primera vez, preparándose para no lastimarla. – Te amo Sakura – le susurró al oído antes de mojarlo con su lengua y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. – ¿Confías en mí?

– ¿Tú… qué crees? – rebatió mordiendo su mentón y girando para quedar encima de él sentada sobre sus caderas. Sasuke pareció tener un dejabu pero le restó importancia, pues había soñado varias veces con ese momento. La pelirrosa comenzó a repartir besos y a acariciar el torso, cuello y orejas del chico con su lengua, provocando que se mordiera los labios y gruñera de placer.

– Por Dios Saku… Vas a matarme. Me vuelves loco. – Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un pasional beso antes de que él volviera a quedar sobre ella.

 _ **Quería aclararles que la leyenda de hilos rojos de la que habla Sasuke es real pero yo la modifiqué un poco, a continuación les dejo la verdadera por si quieren leerla.**_

 _ **"Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."**_


	20. Revelación

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí rápidamente les dejo el capítulo 20, dicho sea de paso, un poco más largo de lo habitual. Espero lo disfruten!**

 **AngelZafir0 en este capítulo se va a revelar la pregunta que me hiciste en un comentario, espero sea de tu agrado. ;)**

CAPÍTULO 20 – REVELACIÓN

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – le preguntaba Hinata a su novio después de saludarlo bajo la atenta mirada de su primo. El pelinegro carraspeó para llamar su atención haciendo que Naruto temblara al mirarlo a los ojos, sabía lo letal que era ese Uchiha y precisamente a él no le tenía la misma consideración o aprecio que a "su hermana", es más, a veces pensaba que lo veía como un rival que reclamaba el puesto de hermano como suyo. – Oh sí, lo siento. Itachi, ellos son amigos de Sasu, Naruto es mi novio, y Sai, el novio de Ino – presentó señalando a cada uno. – Chicos, él es mi primo, el hermano mayor de Sasuke – presentó sonriente.

Cuando se estrecharon la mano se sentía la testosterona en el ambiente que de pronto se había vuelto algo tenso. El rubio sintió ganas de quejarse por el fuerte apretón a sus dedos pero se mantuvo firme como todo un hombre. – Te estaré observando – advirtió Uchiha.

– Ya Ita, no seas celoso – calmó su prima.

– Uuyy – tembló Ino, ahora sí veo el parecido. – Todos rieron ante el comentario, esa chica tenía la gran capacidad de cortar con los momentos incómodos y alegrar a los que la rodeaban, cosa que se había opacado en ella cuando estuvo con Deidara.

– ¿Y Saku? – preguntó Namikaze de pronto. – Creí que había accedido.

– Sí, dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde.

El rubio suspiró – en una de esas se encuentra con el Teme. Él nos dijo que necesitaba ir a un lugar antes.

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – Pidió Itachi a lo que él asintió previo a seguirlo hacia la puerta de afuera.

– No lo atormentes primo – le gritó Hinata. – No tiene por qué escuchar tus sermones.

– Tranquila, te lo devolveré en una pieza. – La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaron solo? – exigió.

– Lo seguimos, es seguro dónde está. Dejamos algunas cámaras en la zona, si hay movimiento cerca Lee me lo informará de inmediato – aclaró señalando un minúsculo intercomunicador en su oreja cubierto por su cabello.

– Entiendo – pareció calmarse. – ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi prima?

El chico se tensó por la sorpresa de aquella repentina pregunta. – Puedes estar tranquilo – respondió más firme de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero sin poder confesar aquellas palabras.

– ¿La quieres?

Naruto levantó la mirada y se la sostuvo – la amo – dijo.

– Eres consciente del peligro que correrá a tu lado ¿cierto?

Asintió pudiendo apenas tragar el nudo de saliva que se le había formado en la garganta. – Lo sé pero…

– Es el mismo que corre en este momento por ser una Hyuga, por eso sé que la cuidarás. – El rubio lo miró perplejo. ¿Qué le quería decir? – Lo dejo enteramente en tus manos. Si la dañas, una sola lágrima que salga de ella por ti y te las verás conmigo Namikaze, yo mismo me encargaré de que te manden a hacer misiones al Congo si es necesario.

– No lo será – aseguró dándole tranquilidad a su compañero.

– Ya está oscureciendo – susurró la pelirrosa sobre su pecho, bajo su abrazo. – Creo que es mejor que vayamos o los chicos se preocuparán.

El joven asintió y se puso de pie. – Ven, iremos por la carretera – le dijo indicándole otra salida. – Dejé la motocicleta a unos doscientos metros hacia allá – agregó señalando al frente.

– Wow… no imaginé que tuvieras una Kawasaki 1400 GTR. ¡Es preciosa!

– ¿Sabes de motos? Chica lista – exclamó, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ella, que había considerado aquel comentario como una ofensa machista.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino los interceptó un BMW M5 Sedan negro con tres personas adentro. – Veo que se habían puesto de acuerdo – sonrió Itachi provocando que la pareja se sonrojara.

Sasuke bufó. – ¿A dónde van? – inquirió.

– Vamos por unas cervezas, además queremos darle una sorpresa a las chicas.

– ¿Por qué no vienes? – incitó Sai. – Sino tu noviecita será la única sin sorpresa.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente ese chico ya le había dado un muy buen regalo en el día, y vio a esos cuatro amigos como niños eternos queriendo darle un regalito de escuela a su madre. Su piloto la miró.

– Ve con ellos – le dijo segura.

El arrugó el ceño, ¿le decía enserio? – Vamos, Saku puede con eso – le dijo Naruto. – ¿No es así?

Su nuevamente novia le puso una cara de desafío y confianza que le encantó, ¿qué más era capaz de hacer? Quería descubrir todo de ella. – ¿Segura?

Ella asintió – estoy ansiosa de que te bajes – bromeó.

– ¿Lo ves? No la molestes tonto hermano menor – dijo para fastidiarlo.

El Uchiha menor hizo caso y le dio un tierno beso en los labios entre abucheos y gritos del trio de idiotas que lo esperaban en el auto de su hermano.

Cuando arrancaron, la pelirrosa se colocó el casco y salió a toda velocidad. "Esto es fantástico". Extrañaba correr en carreras, le encantaba sentir la adrenalina por la velocidad y el viento en la cara la hacía sentir más libre que nunca.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibida por sus amigas y una sonriente y ansiosa (pues su pequeño nunca le había presentado una novia) mujer, alta y delgada de larga cabellera negra. Se quedó viéndola, la tía de su amiga era hermosa, ahora entendía el por qué de la belleza de los hermanos Uchiha y la suerte que habían tenido al recibir sus genes. Para su sorpresa, su ahora suegra le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

– ¡Saku, al fin llegas! – exclamó Hinata. – Ella es mi tía Mikoto – le presentó a la pelirrosa.

– Tu suegra – agregó Ino con malicia apareciendo en el recibidor, haciendo que le corriera un escalofrío, pues no sabía cómo le caería a aquella mujer.

– Tía ella es la amiga de la que te hablé.

– Es un placer – se adelantó la chica tendiéndole la mano. – Mi nombre es Sa...

– ¡¿Sakura?! ¿Eres Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno? – gritó la mujer tomándola de los hombros. La pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de responder, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sus amigas miraban la escena con los ojos salidos de órbitas por la sorpresa, ninguna de las tres entendía qué pasaba. – ¡Estás preciosa! – gritó. – ¡Solo mira cómo has crecido! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver – dijo ahora abrazándola casi sollozando. – No puedo creer que Sasuke no me haya dicho… A lo mejor quiso darme una sorpresa – concluyó. – ¡Cielos! No puedo creer que se hayan reencontrado, lo sabía, lo sabía y se lo dije. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Sakura estaba algo aturdida y confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué esa mujer la conocía y de dónde? ¿Por qué a ella también le había resultado familiar su rostro? Y sobre todo ¿qué era lo que le tendría que haber dicho Sasuke?

– Emm, tía – titubeó Hinata.

La aludida se alejó de la ojijade y la observó. – Lo siento, creo que puedo ser un poquito impulsiva a veces – sonrió.

– ¿La conoces?

– Creo que nos perdimos de algo – agregó Ino.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, un extraño temblor se expandía por su pecho por pensar de dónde podría conocer aquella mujer. La adulta de aquel lugar suspiró – ¿no me recuerdas cierto? – recibió un gesto negativo con la cabeza de su parte como única respuesta. – Es entendible, eras muy pequeña la última vez que me viste – le sonrió maternal. – ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la cocina y tomamos algo? así podemos hablar tranquilas antes de que vuelvan los chicos.

– Sí vamos porque no tardarán – apuró la rubia, quien tenía la suficiente confianza con la mujer, ya que prácticamente había criado a Hinata después de la muerte de su madre.

Una vez en dicha habitación, el trío de amigas se sentó en las butacas alrededor del desayunador, mientras Mikoto sacaba vasos para servir refresco. – ¿En verdad no te parezco siquiera familiar? – preguntó por última vez con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

– Lo siento, no – dijo apenas audible. ¿Cómo iba a recordarla si no la conocía? ¿O sí? Aquello la desorientaba, era tan extraño.

Mikoto sonrió mirándola con ternura y nostalgia. – Yo era amiga de tu mamá. – Sakura sintió una puntada en el pecho al escuchar la mención de su madre, no se esperaba aquello tan de repente, pero su interlocutora no se percató de ello, y ella quería escuchar su historia. – Te conocí apenas naciste – mostró su perfecta dentadura al recordarlo. – Fui a verte al hospital ni bien me enteré de que Mebuki había entrado en labor de parto. Eras una monada con esos dos bochones verdes que curioseaban todo a su alrededor. Recuerdo que en cuanto tu madre se enteró de que serías una niña, enseguida te vimos casada con el pequeño Sasuke que había nacido meses antes. Nunca creí qué tan perfecto podría resultar aquello…

Las chicas la miraban extrañadas, ninguna entendía a dónde quería llegar. – ¿A qué te refieres tía?

– Nunca había conocido a unos pequeños que fueran capaces de amarse tanto – respondió. – Desde que los presentamos parecían estar destinados, parecieron congeniar de una forma que no parecía posible. Con Mebu nos divertíamos observándolos juntos en el corral, tenían largas conversaciones entre balbuceos, era algo que nunca habíamos visto. Cuando cumpliste un año… les obsequiamos a ambos una pulsera como símbolo del hilo rojo del destino, a ti una con sus iniciales y a él una con las tuyas. Cosas tontas que hace una madre – agregó sonriendo y restándole importancia a aquello.

De pronto Hinata dio un brinco en su asiento. – ¿Tía, ella es...? – La Hyuga conocía la historia de una chica que había amado su primo cuando niño y había sido testigo del dolor de éste por su separación.

La mujer asintió pero continuó hablando. Ahora su amiga también la miraba fascinada y con ternura. "¿Qué le pasa a estas dos?" pensó la pelirrosa. – Todo el tiempo querían estar juntos, Sasuke en más de una ocasión llegó del jardín con sangre en el rostro o sus pequeñas rodillas por defenderte porque...

– ¡Un momento! – dijo, estaba atónita ¿por qué no lo recordaba? – ¿Te refieres a que en verdad nos conocíamos de antes?

– Así es. – Continuó con lo que había venido contando – otros niños se metían contigo por lo bonita o tímida que eras, o los peleaban a ambos cantándoles que eran novios. – Sonrió divertida al recordar, sin darse cuenta todo lo que eso significaba para la joven. – Eran adorables – expresó – una adorable combinación a decir verdad.

Repentinamente su rostro se volvió triste. – Cuando tu mamá falleció y te fuiste con tus tíos, cuando los separamos – aclaró – Sasuke se derrumbó…

Esas últimas palabras abrieron una puerta que había permanecido desde hace tiempo cerrada en la mente y corazón de Sakura. Como si de magia se tratase, miles de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza como si fuera una película. Dos niños tomados de la mano frente a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros "Nos vamos a casar mami" decía el pequeño haciéndola sonreír. "Así es señora Mikoto, Sasuke y yo nos casaremos". "Qué lindos, pero van a tener que esperar un poco para eso" "¿Por qué? Nosotros ya queremos vivir juntos para jugar todo el tiempo". "Ya lo creo, sé que lo harán" dijo aún más divertida.

– Lloraba todas las noches, lloró tanto, era difícil creer que un corazoncito tan pequeño albergara tanto amor. Cuando él estaba contigo irradiaba felicidad, incluso con apenas cinco años me decía que cuando crecieran te haría su esposa – seguía hablando la pelinegra, sin darse cuenta que prácticamente había dejado de ser escuchada. Para la chica era tan solo como un murmullo lejano, detrás de los recuerdos que estaba reviviendo.

"Ita, yo soy con Saku y tú serás el malo que nos sigue". La pequeña reía feliz por los juegos que inventaban. Tres niños jugando, corriendo, saltando, escondiéndose, cantando, haciendo desastres en la cocina o jugando guerrillas de agua. Tres niños siempre juntos, dos de ellos haciendo más travesuras que el mayor que los cuidaba e inventaba juegos cuando se aburrían.

–… Pero después de eso comenzó a pelear en la escuela, ya no quiso hacer amigos, estaba negado a todo…

A Sakura le salían mares de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor que se arrastraban porfiadas por sus mejillas. Se hundía, sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho mientras le contaba aquello. Desde que había mencionado la muerte de su madre, a su mente habían acudido infinitas imágenes y recuerdos de ese niño tan especial para ella, de ese niño al que amaba con locura. Desde el mismo instante en que habló del estado anímico de su hijo menor por su separación, todo lo que Mikoto decía, la forma en que había descrito al pequeño, sentía que de la persona que hablaba fuera ella porque se había sentido exactamente igual que como lo describía: perdida, sola, devastada, enojada, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un constante nudo en la garganta. Ella también había llorado tanto. Creía vivir todo nuevamente, revivía todo lo que había sentido estando con Sasuke y cuando los separaron.

Los niños de cabello azabache desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció un niño rubio de ojos celestes; frente a él una niña de unos ocho años de edad que lloraba desesperada. "¡No los recuerdo Naruto! Estoy olvidando sus rostros. Mis amigos desaparecen… ¿Dónde están?" "Saku por favor, cálmate". "Nooo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?" decía más débil. "Sasuke me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, él prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado…"

– Sakura tranquilízate – pidió Hinata asustada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del estado de trance en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera era consciente si le habían estado hablando antes de que su amiga interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

De pronto sus recuerdos se estancaron en ese día, aquel fatídico día que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre…

Todo la aturde, no sabe qué hace. Solo escucha los pasos y voces de mucha gente que nunca antes había visto. ¿Qué hacían todas aquellas personas en su casa? ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Dónde estaba su madre que no estaba con ella en ese momento? Sentía una tristeza inmensa, aún sin conocer el motivo de todo ese circo tétrico que se había formado. No solo estaba asustada sino que se hallaba contagiada del negro ambiente que envolvía todo a su alrededor.

Sabía que su padre estaba lejos por motivos de trabajo, pero quería ver a su madre; o que él viniera a explicarle qué era lo que pasaba, porque la única que se encontraba a su lado era la empleada doméstica que no había sido capaz de tranquilizarla ni un poco; eso sin contar que no era muy expresiva y no había pronunciado otra cosa que no fuese que se tranquilizara que pronto vendrían a buscarla. Sakura no entendía, ¿quién vendría a buscarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no le decían lo que pasaba? Quería ver a su madre, o a su padre o a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, el niño que le dijo que la cuidaría y protegería siempre; ese niño especial de intensos ojos negros y cabello azabache que ella adoraba. ¿Pero por qué no estaban con ella? Entre tanta gente se sentía sola esperando sin saber qué.

Fue en ese momento cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a su tía Tsunade atravesar la puerta de entrada. Sintió paz y alegría porque por fin alguien conocido y querido se acercaba a ella, alguien que podría contarle qué era lo que pasaba. Tras Tsunade apareció Jiraiya, Sakura no pudo contener el impulso que la hizo correr hacia ellos, sin embargo, algo en sus semblantes provocó que se detuviera. Algo no andaba bien, estaban muy tristes y eso preocupó más a la pequeña, ¿por qué nadie le decía lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué eran sus tíos los que acudían en su ayuda y no sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué sus tíos estaban tan tristes? Los pensamientos de la niña se arremolinaban en su cabeza a una velocidad increíble, y el no recibir respuesta comenzaba a desesperarla

De pronto algo la saca de sus cavilaciones, la rubia había llegado a ella y la sostenía fuertemente bajo su abrazo. Nunca se esperó que la fuerza de aquel gesto la hiciese tastabillar tanto, había estado reteniendo la angustia que le provocaba todo aquel alboroto en su casa por horas. – Estaba muy asustada tía… – sollozó.

– Ven pequeña, vayamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo. – Le dice con voz dulce secándole las lágrimas para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla a su habitación. Todo bajo la atenta y triste mirada de su marido.

– ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Qué pasa? – La niña no se aguanta y vuelve a romper en llanto. – ¿Por qué nadie me habla y todos están tristes? ¿Y papá? Quieeero a mi mamáaaa... – Tsunade hacía fuerzas por serenarse y no dejarse arrastrar por el llanto de la pequeña que sería de ahora en adelante su responsabilidad, debía permanecer fuerte para ella y ayudarla a afrontar todo lo que se le vendría encima a partir de ahora. Su hermana había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas y ellos, además de su padre, que se encontraba trabajando de incógnito en un caso bastante peligroso y de extrema seguridad, eran lo único que le quedaba. – Cariño... – comenzó mientras su sobrina se iba calmando para dejarla hablar, la rubia contuvo el aire antes de proseguir. – Temo decirte que... – aquello era tan difícil, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Tragó saliva. La angustia y la incertidumbre eran crecientes en Sakura, que estaba cada vez más asustada. – Tu… tu mamá ya no volverá, pequeña.

A la niña se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo era posible que aquello sucediera? ¿Su madre la había abandonado? No, eso jamás sucedería. ¿Entonces? Fue en ese instante que lo comprendió, no, no era posible, aquello no podía ser cierto; sintió que su corazón se detenía y cómo los órganos que tiene en el pecho caían hacia su abdomen. – No. – dijo en un hilo de voz negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. – ¡No tía, no! No, no, ¡mamá no puede estar muerta! No. Dime que es mentira por favor... Noo, mamá noo... – El llanto de la pequeña salió con más fuerza, era desgarrador, tanto que provocó que la rubia no resistiera más y se le escaparan todas las lágrimas que había estado intentando retener mientras contenía a su sobrina.

– ¿Dó… dónde está mi papá? – Reaccionó después de varios minutos un poco más calmada, reincorporándose del abrazo protector que no la dejaba caer. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, su marido entra en la habitación para apoyarla en ese infierno. – Cerecita, a partir de ahora vendrás con tus tíos favoritos. – Dijo intentando ser gracioso para alivianar el dolor de la pequeña. Sin embargo una sombra cubrió sus ojos casi al instante. – Tu papá tuvo que salir de viaje urgente por trámites que debe realizar – continuó – pero pronto se volverán a reunir. Me pidió que te dijera que te ama, que te verá ni bien termine con todo, que eres su princesa y que tanto él como tu mamá siempre estarán contigo. – Jiraiya era un "viejo pervertido" según su ahijado, pero siempre encontraba las palabras de aliento justas. A pesar de su forma jovial, divertida y despreocupada de ser, era un hombre honorable, con un enorme corazón y de una sabiduría impresionante. Sakura se tiró a sus brazos; a pesar de que le desagradaba la idea de que su padre no estuviera con ella en esos momentos tan duros y la enojaba un poco, estaba agradecida de que sus tíos estuvieran allí.

– ¿Qué pasa mami? ¿A dónde se llevan a mi amiga? – Decía un pequeño niño de ojos negros y cabello oscuro como la noche tirando de la blusa de su madre.

– ¡Sasuke, ven aquí! – gritó de pronto Mikoto corriendo tras el niño que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña.

Desde que había visto a sus tíos entrar por la puerta de su casa hasta este momento, todo había parecido irreal, había perdido la noción del tiempo y no era capaz de pensar en nada, aún no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigía lentamente a la camioneta de sus tíos, tras Jiraiya que llevaba una maleta con toda su ropa, mientras Tsunade le daba las instrucciones necesarias a la empleada de sus padres y le liquidaba lo correspondido por todos sus servicios.

De pronto siente una corriente de aire, una pequeña y fugaz ráfaga que la hace detener en seco. Levanta la vista y... – Sasuke... – susurró, haciendo fuerza para no llorar.

Él la miraba precavido, el mundo pareció detenerse entre ellos, Jiraiya se volteó a verlos, Tsunade, que salía de la casa, paró en seco, esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaría aquella escena y Mikoto permaneció a una distancia prudente de los chicos después de haberle dado el alcance suficiente a su hijo para que no escapara de su vista.

Los pequeños se miraban con amor, dolor y terror en sus rostros... ¿Los separarían? ¿No volverán a verse jamás? La niña se arrojó a sus brazos, soltando el llanto que tanto había hecho por salir, Sasuke se sorprendió pero enseguida correspondió el abrazo con fuerza derramando también lágrimas de dolor.

¿Por qué la tenían que alejar de él? Pensaba el niño. – Sakura, quédate con nosotros. – Le dijo al fin buscando la mirada de su madre para obtener su aprobación.

A la niña la sorprendió aquella petición y buscó la mirada de su tía interrogante, aquello no le parecía una mala idea, ella no quería separarse de su amigo y hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que no lo vería más. No quería alejarse de él, sentía que moriría si su amigo también desaparecía de su vida. No se creía capaz de ser tan fuerte como para soportar una pérdida más.

El tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad y los adultos reaccionaron. Tsunade intervino para borrar la incomodidad generada ante la desesperación de los niños por la separación que sufrirían. – Vamos Sakura, ya es hora de irnos – dijo tendiéndole la mano. La niña dudó y miró a su amigo. – Tía – dijo dubitativa – ¿ya no volveré a ver a Sasuke?

Ambos niños la miraban con expectación, pero en su ayuda acudió Mikoto – ven Sasuke – dijo tomándole la mano. – Dejemos a Sakura con sus tíos.

– Pero le prometí que siempre la cuidaría mami. No quiero que nos separen. – Una lágrima porfiada comenzó a resbalar nuevamente por su mejilla. Estos niños hacían temblar sus corazones, les partía el alma a todos tener que separarlos.

– Va a ser por un tiempo pequeños, no se preocupen – intervino Jiraiya salvando la situación. Ese pareció ser el único consuelo que pudieron recibir. Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron fuertemente entre lágrimas, aquello no era justo, primero sus padres ¿y ahora él? Sentía cómo su pequeño corazoncito se terminaba de romper. Los adultos finalmente terminaron separándolos, y ese sería el último día, en que aparentemente se verían, el triste adiós de dos niños destinados a estar juntos, de dos niños que se amaban puramente y con locura.

– Yo... yo... – no podía hablar, se tomaba el pecho fuertemente. – Pensé que no lo vería más... aaahh... – el llanto era desgarrador, tanto que todas comenzaron a sollozar con la chica... – Noo... ¿por qué?...

– Tranquila pequeña, ya están juntos nuevamente, pronto estará aquí.

– Yo... – intentó serenarse. – No... no creo ser capaz...

– Sé de buena fuente que eres capaz de mucho. Sus sentimientos siempre contagiaron a todos a su alrededor. El recuerdo de ustedes dos despidiéndose lo tengo siempre muy latente, y créeme si te digo que no fui el único adulto del momento al que hicieron derramar lágrimas.

En ese instante algo llamó la atención de Sakura, no dio tiempo a que reaccionaran, se secó las lágrimas y salió como un rayo vestirse, pues había estado todo el día con el traje de baño y la pollera atada al costado.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó una preocupada voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

– Dímelo tú Tsunade. – Ordenó mientras recogía sus cosas a una velocidad increíble. La rubia se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, que su sobrina la llamara por su nombre solo significaba una cosa. – ¡¿Sabías perfectamente quién era el chico al que custodiaba cierto?! – el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta le confirmó lo que pensaba.

– ¡Sakura tranquilízate!

– No puedo creer que me hayas hecho algo así…

– Intenta calmarte, pones la operación en riesgo.

– Me importan un comino la maldita operación – casi gritó.

– ¡Sakura! – llamó su atención la mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Las demás habitantes de la casa habían decidido darle su espacio y esperarla abajo, sin estar seguras si lo mejor era esperar a que Sasuke llegara o ir a su encuentro en ese instante. – Escucha – decía lentamente Tsunade meditando las palabras. – Sé que significó mucho para ti y lamento no haber podido evitar su separación.

– ¿Por qué tía? – sollozó. – Confiaba en ustedes…

– Cuando supe que se trataba de él a quien debías cuidar pensé en la oportunidad que les daba la vida, en las posibilidades que podrían tener – prosiguió. – Su amistad era algo mágica ¿sabes? Nos paralizaban, era hermoso verlos juntos, todos sufrimos su separación, créeme…

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – preguntó débil.

– Si no fuera por Naruto aún estarías sumergida en el pozo en el que caíste al separarte de él. Debíamos cuidarte, tus ataques de pánico y tus crisis necesitaron de años de terapia. Finalmente tu mente aisló parte de los recuerdos de tu infancia para poder continuar. Éramos conscientes del cuidado que debíamos tener al decirte.

– Una inútil, la misma consentida y sobreprotegida de siempre – exclamó furiosa.

– Sakura por favor…

Las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por su tía retumbaron de pronto en su mente. – ¿Itachi es parte de esto? – pero no se atrevió a esperar respuesta. – ¡¿Quién más sabía?! Soy una idiota… – farfullaba.

La chica respiró hondo. – Lo siento, ahora no. Necesito aire, ya hay suficiente niñeros aquí – colgó rápidamente, le dejó las ampollas con antídoto abajo del mueble a Naruto y le mandó un mensaje programado, para dentro de diez minutos y así tener el suficiente tiempo de salir sin que él supiera, informándole de ello.

Estaba sola, no podía confiar en nadie. Sentía que toda su vida había sido una mentira, desde muy chica había tenido contacto con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia sin saberlo, seguramente habría podido tener acceso a estar con Sasuke y se lo impidieron. Sentía impotencia, ¿quiénes más sabrían? Claro, ahora entendía el trato especial de Itachi, él sabía. Lloró, desamparada como nunca, se sentía desprotegida porque aquellos en quienes más confiaba le habían mentido. ¿Naruto sabría? Él era amigo del Uchiha menor antes de entrar a la misma preparatoria que ella. ¿Sasuke la había reconocido? Si era así ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Sentía que la separación de ellos no había sido cosa del destino sino del hombre.

Secó sus lágrimas y bajó las escaleras. – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hinata.

– Me voy.

Mikoto comenzó a llorar. – Arruiné todo… yo… lo siento pequeñ…

– No se preocupe, no es culpa suya. En verdad le agradezco que fuera sincera.

– ¿Pero a dónde irás? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó preocupada Ino.

– No puedes irte caminando a esta hora desde aquí – inquirió su pelinegra amiga.

– Descuiden, estaré bien.

– De ninguna manera jovencita, espera a que Itachi traiga el auto y si quieres yo te llevaré.

– Gracias, pero necesito estar sola. – Contestó tajante, sin dar lugar a réplica.

"Chicos deben venir. Pasó algo con Sakura, se quiere ir." Leyó dos veces el mensaje de su novia para constatar que el algo que pasó con su "hermana" no implicaba daño físico. – ¡Rayos! – exclamó llamando la atención de los otros tres en el auto.

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

El chico tragó, – algo pasó con Sakura.

Lo miraron extrañado. – Mamá – concluyó finalmente el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. – ¿Mamá está en la casa?

– De seguro la reconoció – contestó preocupado, pues a diferencia de su hermano él conocía a la perfección la situación con los ataques de pánico de la chica.

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el rubio comenzando a molestarse por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. ¿"La reconoció"? ¿A qué se referían con aquellas palabras?

– Sakura era nuestra mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños – contestó el joven al volante.

– Un momento, ¿cómo es que sabes…? – comenzó su hermano.

– Ahora no. No hay tiempo.

Namikaze estaba atónito. ¿Sasuke e Itachi los niños por los que ella lloraba? ¿Itachi? – ¡Eres un maldito Uchiha! – todos, excepto el antes nombrado creían que las palabras iban dirigidas al menor, pero no. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?! ¡Tú sabías, siempre supiste y no le dijiste nada!

– Maldición – vociferó Sasuke molesto pensando únicamente en su pelirrosa. – ¡Apúrate Itachi!

– Cálmate Naruto – pidió Sai, algo perdido con la situación.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando?! – masculló el conductor.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y cuando salió hacia el patio vio a cuatro chicos entrando a toda velocidad. Los recorrió con la mirada fija e impasible, retuvo el aire y avanzó. – ¿Lo sabían? – Itachi le mantuvo la mirada. – ¿Lo sabías? ¿Todo el tiempo? – Agregó dirigiéndose a él. Sasuke los miraba extrañado, no entendía por qué le hacía ese reclamo a su hermano, ¿acaso se conocían de otro lado? Lo mismo pasaba con Sai pero se debía a que estaba ajeno a todo.

Tragó grueso, sin saber cómo empezar a explicarle sin descubrirse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros frente a su familia y los amigos de su hermano menor. No encontró palabras, de un momento a otro la chica se dirigía suplicante y con dolor marcado en el rostro, a Namikaze.

– ¿Naruto…? – preguntó indecisa, rezando porque él no fuera parte del engaño. Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera pero de él, su adorado hermano jamás. – Por favor dime que tu no… – suplicó. El chico negó con la cabeza, haciéndole volver el alma al cuerpo, cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente. – ¿Me lo habrías dicho?

El rubio quedó más paralizado todavía, no conocía los motivos por los que se lo habían ocultado pero, más allá de su enojo sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante. Para su alivio, Sakura pareció percatarse de su debate interno. – Sasuke… – lo miró sorprendiéndolo.

– Yo… – tardó en reaccionar, tampoco encontraba palabras.

– Entendí – dijo fría, pasando por su lado rápidamente hacia la salida. Estaba furiosa, triste, no podía confiar en nadie y lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar, alejarse de todos, pensar. Necesitaba estar sola y caminar por esa ruta hasta que se le gastaran las suelas de los zapatos.

– ¡Sakura! – unos minutos después sintió el grito de alguien que corría detrás de ella. – Sakura por favor detente. ¡Sakura!

– Dame solo un motivo para no escupirte la cara – dijo volviéndose con violencia.

– Lo siento, yo…

– ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¿Crees que se solucionará todo con un "lo siento"? ¿Por qué Sasuke? Confié en ti…

– Tenía miedo de perderte, tu parecías odiarme desde el principio y…

– ¿Y qué? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que si me decías quién eras eso podría cambiar? ¿Qué en vez de ver al déspota, arrogante y mujeriego popular Sasuke Uchiha vería a mi amigo? ¡¿Al amigo que ansiaba ver desde el día en que nos separaron?! Nooo… era más divertido jugar ¿cierto?

– Escucha, tú tampoco me reconociste y al principio no sabía si era eso o simplemente me habías olvidado… o me odiabas por no estar a tu lado como te prometí.

– Eso es estúpido. ¿Perderme por decirme que eras tú? ¿Qué por fin estarías conmigo…? – comenzó a suavizarse. – Te amo Sasuke, más que a mi vida, pero ahora necesito estar sola. – Se dio media vuelta y retomó la marcha.

– A menos déjame llevarte – lo ignoró. – O llévate mi moto si quieres pero no llegarás a la ciudad caminando.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el chirrido de una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados frenando a gran velocidad los interrumpió.

 **Quiero confesarles que lo que recuerda Sakura del día en que su madre falleció iba a ser el primer capítulo, pero luego decidí darle un poco más de dramatismo y misterio y lo agregué aquí. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?**


	21. Secuestro

_**Hola gente bella!**_

 _ **Al fin! Para empezar, creo que el nombre lo dice todo ¿cierto? La cosa se pone emocionante... :D**_

 _ **Quiero pedirles disculpas, lo cierto es que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, abajo les aclaro por qué.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten! Y recuerden: comentarios = inspiración ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 21 – SECUESTRO

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el chirrido de una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados frenando a gran velocidad los interrumpió. Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta para Sakura mientras el vehículo paraba a escasos centímetros de Sasuke y cuatro hombres encapuchados descendían de la caja por la parte de atrás. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y se colocó adelante, interponiéndose entre el chico y los agresores. Fueron rodeados y por instinto pegaron sus espaldas para poder verlos a todos. – Tengo entendido que eres bueno en artes marciales – susurró. Sintió como asentía en respuesta, serio y concentrado, tal vez y completamente normal, incluso asustado, al igual que ella.

– Miren a los novios – se burló uno. – Parecían estar discutiendo y ¿ahora? Jajaja… ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? – preguntó avanzando confiado.

– En tus sueños – respondió la chica poniéndose en guardia.

– Oh… – fingió asombro. – Parece que hay una pequeña fierecilla entre nosotros – sonrió el que estaba a la derecha de Sasuke acortando la distancia.

– Ella es mía – se impuso una sombría voz, provocándole que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Esa voz…

– Ten cuidado – murmuró a su amado analizando la situación. – No te arriesgues si sacan cualquier tipo de arma, usan venenos poderosos. – No le importó descubrirse, de todos modos Naruto le había comentado algo respecto a su trabajo y no tenía sentido seguir estirando el momento en que se enterara de más.

– Tú también cuídate. – Estaban nerviosos, la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos en ese momento hacía arder sus venas.

El primer Akatsuki se abalanzo hacia la pelirrosa y así dio comienzo la batalla. Lo bloqueó interponiendo el antebrazo muy fácil e intentó agarrarle la muñeca para hacerle una llave pero su contrincante intentó darle una patada de lado, apuntando a las costillas. Con esfuerzo se pudo proteger, era rápido. El otro atacó de sorpresa por su izquierda y tuvo que salir de su protección con el pelinegro para poder moverse. "Esto está mal" pensó, vio a Sasuke peleando con destreza y eso la tranquilizó un poco, haciendo que se centrara plenamente en su lucha, pues si quería acabar rápidamente con esos dos para ayudarlo debía concentrarse. Esquivaba los ataques con cierta dificultad, aquellos sujetos estaban bien entrenados, fijó toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y se dispuso a encontrar la forma de darle al tipo más grande. Si podía golpearlo de aquella forma, estaba segura de que lo inmovilizaría. – ¡Bicho! Refuerzos… ¡Ya! – gritó. Pero en ese instante vio cómo su chico de cabello azabache y mirada profunda caía inconsciente. – Sasuke. – Intentó correr hacia él, esquivó golpes mientras avanzaba; no dudó más, llevó rápidamente su mano al muslo por debajo de la pollera y retiró su arma para darle justo en el hombro al tipo que estaba de espaldas a ella levantando al pelinegro para meterlo en la camioneta. Mas cuando se escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de aquel disparo y un quejido de dolor, cuando su camino por fin estuvo despejado, un pinchazo en su cuello provocó que se detuviera dejándola paralizada en el lugar. Tal y como si se hubiera dado contra una pared invisible, paró en seco, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a ese chico que era cargado en el vehículo enemigo, mientras su mirada se comenzaba a nublar más y más y la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo hasta que se hubo vuelto todo negro.

– Espero que puedan solucionar sus problemas… – suspiraba Mikoto esperanzada, aún sintiéndose culpable.

– Tranquila tía, fuimos testigos de todo lo que Sasuke la ama y sabes bien que es un testarudo, no se dará por vencido tan fácil.

– Es verdad – apoyó Ino. – Ellos se aman, siempre lo han hecho. Es tan romántico… – agregó soñadora.

– Esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar – observó Itachi.

Naruto, que abrazaba a su novia por la espalda solo podía pensar en que su hermana estuviera bien y superara todo eso. Su celular sonó, era de la base, mala señal. Serio acercó el artefacto a su oreja. –Sakura necesita apoyo urgente. – No necesitó escuchar más, soltó a la pelinegra y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a los presentes bastante confusos. – Ve con Sai – ante la orden le indicó al pelinegro que lo siguiera. Las llaves de la motocicleta de su amigo estaban puestas, fue derecho, pues sabía que esa era una costumbre de la pelirrosa.

– ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué salen de esa forma? ¿A dónde van? ¡Sai! – gritó su novia exasperada exigiendo respuesta.

– Ya volvemos – respondió el pelinegro.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Eh! – intentaba llamar su atención Hinata en todo el trayecto del rubio hacia el vehículo. – Por favor contesta, me estás asustando.

Cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. – Tranquila, todo está bien – dijo apenas sin verla. – Itachi – el pelinegro asintió dándole a entender que él las cuidaría, al mismo tiempo que el rubio salía a toda velocidad por el camino que había tomado su amiga.

Algo no andaba para nada bien. – Vengan – dijo serio el Uchiha mayor.

– Pero…

– Nada, adentro – dijo con una postura tan severa que nadie se le pudo oponer. Llamó a su compañero – ¿Shino que diablos está pasando?

– Atacaron a Jade y a tu hermano.

Tragó grueso. – ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

– Perdimos contacto.

– ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿A dónde se fueron Sai y Naruto? – exigió saber Ino.

– Hijo… – dio pie Mikoto para que le explicara la situación que ya la estaba alarmando un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? – apoyó Hinata terminando por rodear al pobre hombre que había quedado a cargo de custodiar a esas tres.

A pesar de que sus amigos no habrían llegado muy lejos caminando, Naruto condujo a gran velocidad. – Bicho ¿hacia dónde? – preguntó serio.

– Seiscientos metros al sureste – respondió tecleando rápidamente en su computador.

Cuando llegó al lugar aproximado según le había indicado su compañero, frenó buscando cualquier indicio de lucha. Se arrodilló en el suelo, prácticamente en medio de la calle al identificar el intercomunicador de la pelirrosa completamente destrozado.

– ¿La reconoces? – preguntó el pelinegro apareciendo por su espalda con una pistola semiautomática. El chico de ojos celestes tragó grueso, claro que la reconocía, su hermana amaba aquel objeto, había sido un regalo de Itachi, su primer arma y su más fiel compañera según ella. – Alguien la arrojó hacia el bosque… al parecer se los llevaron – y en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras pudo sentir cuánto le pesaba a Kimura decirlas, cuánto le pesaba a él escucharlas.

– Esto no es bueno Sai – susurró poniéndose en pie. – Nada bueno, ha quedado en evidencia.

– Lo más probable es que intenten sacarle información – dijo con dolor y asco, profundos reflejados en su voz, era evidente que la idea era bastante mala.

– ¡Maldición! – bramó. – Shino dime ¿la tienes en las cámaras? ¡Dime que tienes algo! – gritó desesperado.

– Es urgente – apoyó el pelinegro. – Se los llevaron, debemos movernos rápido.

– Busca por donde se fueron, intentaremos alcanzarlos – ordenó mientras corría nuevamente hacia la motocicleta seguido por su acompañante.

– De acuerdo, ya envié un equipo para analizar la zona, Yamato y Shizuka deben estar llegando. Una de nuestras cámaras captó dos camionetas negras saliendo desde esa carretera hacia la avenida principal. – ¿Hacia dónde? – preguntó ansioso al llegar al cruce.

– Hacia el sur. – No hizo falta decir más, el rubio aceleró a fondo para alcanzar al vehículo sospechoso. Corrían por las calles a gran velocidad, pasando un vehículo tras otro por lugares estrechos sin importarles que el birrodado pudiera estrellarse contra alguno. No había tiempo que perder, el hecho de que pudieran alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran a alguna de sus guaridas podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, fundamentalmente para Haruno que seguramente había sido descubierta. Sin embargo, nada. El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, no había ninguna camioneta rumbo al sur con las características que le había mencionado Aburame, simplemente parecía que se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

– Namikaze – sintió la voz de Hashirama llamándolo. – Estoy al tanto de la situación. Necesito que dejes a la chica Hyuga a salvo en su casa y luego vengas a la base. Te enviaré un relevo – aclaró al sentir la inseguridad del chico. – Dile a Kimura que haga lo que tenga que hacer y se reporte con nosotros en una hora.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los cuatro integrantes en ella se abalanzaron sobre ellos, aunque Itachi manteniendo un poco las distancias, simplemente miró al chico de ojos claros y eso le bastó para entender que todo estaba mal, muy mal.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ino exasperada. – ¿Van a decirnos qué pasa? – La mirada cómplice que se enviaron los masculinos de aquel lugar no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las tres.

Asintieron de acuerdo, decididos a hablar con ellas, pues sabían qué tan de confianza eran. – Madre – dijo volviéndose a mirarla. – Tenemos que hablar.

– Por favor, ya dime qué sucede – pidió una vez que todos estuvieron instalados en el living del lugar.

– Papá, así como tío Hiashi – aclaró mirando a su prima – han sido objetivo de varias amenazas. – La pelinegra mayor se llevó una mano al pecho, temiendo lo peor. – Antes que nada deben saber que esto que les vamos a contar es altamente confidencial y no pueden hablar del tema con nadie.

– Y cuando decimos "nadie" es absolutamente nadie – respaldó el otro pelinegro bajo la atenta e insegura mirada de las tres féminas.

– Lo prometemos – dijo tímida Hinata.

– Se trata de una organización bastante peligrosa que quiere que ambos trabajen en ella en la creación de armas biológicas y químicas – prosiguió Uchiha viendo como sus oyentes quedaban blancas como papel por lo que se les estaba revelando.

– ¿Q… qué tipo de amenazas recibieron? – pudo articular la Hyuga.

– Contra sus hijos – respondió Naruto ensombreciendo su mirada y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte y rápida inspiración, mezcla de susto y sorpresa. – ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – exigió la mujer. – ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¡Itachi contesta! – gritó zarandeándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡¿Dónde está mi niño?!

– Yo…

– ¡¿Qué Itachi?! – incitó.

– Aparentemente Sakura y Sasuke han sido… secuestrados – contestó derrotado.

– Nooo… – sollozó la mujer cubriéndose la boca y cayendo en el sillón en estado de shock. El pelinegro se lanzó hacia ella para contenerla. Hinata estaba casi tan mal como su tía pero no lograba llorar, aún no reaccionaba. – No, no… ¿por qué mi pequeño? Esto es mi culpa, ellos se fueron por mi culpa. Tonta, maldita – se decía.

– No madre, esto no es culpa de nadie, solo de los que se los llevaron – intentó tranquilizar apretándola contra su pecho.

– Itachi si algo le sucede a tu hermano, yo me muero – lloraba. – No concibo mi vida sin alguno de ustedes. – Su tristeza y su miedo eran tal que pronto contagió con esa fuerza de sentimientos al resto, provocando lágrimas en las otras dos chicas.

– Sakura… – susurró Ino.

– No le sucederá nada, pronto se pondrán en contacto con papá para que colabore con ellos, es lo único que quieren.

– ¿Lo juras? – le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

– Te lo juro, los encontraremos – respondió más determinado que nunca.

– ¿Cómo es que ustedes…? – quiso preguntar la rubia pero fue interrumpida.

– Pertenecemos a una organización que combate este tipo de terrorismo, entre otras cosas, al igual que Sakura – respondió su novio.

Las miradas cambiaron a una de sorpresa, cada chica miraba su pareja y pronto Hinata pareció entender algo. – Naruto era el encargado de custodiarte a ti, y Sakura a Sasuke.

– Ahora entiendo… – susurró Yamanaka recordando las veces en las que la pelirrosa le había dado miedo por su fiereza, como cuando enfrentó a Karin en los baños por defenderla. Pero ante la mirada intrigada de los demás preguntó: – Si ella era una de ustedes ¿cómo es que fueron secuestrados?

– No lo sabemos – decidió responder el mayor para ir dando por terminada aquella conversación tan dolorosa.

– Llama a tu padre – le pidió Mikoto, a lo que él asintió procediendo a lo que le pedía.

– Ino – llamó Sai tendiéndole la mano. – Es mejor que te lleve a casa, allí estarás a salvo.

Al escuchar eso Naruto miró a su compañero mayor, el cual le asintió dándole su aceptación para que se retirase con su prima. – Hina, necesito hablar contigo.

La chica asintió, mas no podía evitar estar sumamente triste y algo decepcionada. Cuando llegaron a su casa un muy nervioso Hiashi los estaba esperando, recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo – papá – lloró al fin correspondiéndole soltando toda la angustia y desesperación que se había guardado. – Sasuke…

– Lo sé pequeña, lo sé – decía comprensivo pero sumamente triste acariciando su cabello. – Todo estará bien.

– Señor Hyuga – llamó Naruto, aquella escena simplemente era devastadora. Le dolía enormemente ver a su novia sufrir de aquella manera, y él se sentía igual, el miedo de perder a alguno de sus amigos, principalmente a Sakura que era como su hermana, la niña a la que él prometió proteger, lo atormentaba.

Padre e hija se separaron para escucharlo. – Tú… ¿lo sabías papá? – pero no esperó respuesta. – Por eso tenías tanta consideración con él – concluyó. – Era el único chico al que no espantabas, todo era trabajo ¿cierto? – preguntó mirando al rubio.

– No – dijo firme.

– Los dejaré un momento a solas – informó Hiashi saliendo de la habitación.

– ¿Todo este tiempo…?

– Hina, escucha – pidió posando una mano sobre su mejilla. – Te amo, esa es mi más grande verdad, nunca lo dudes. Pero hoy quiero confesarte todo. – La pelinegra lo mirada con terror y aflicción reflejados en sus ojos. – Se me encomendó esta misión a principio de año al igual que a Sakura. Debo admitir que era un idiota, no te había visto de esta manera hasta entonces. Cuando comencé a seguirte los pasos, a cuidarte, comenzaste a invadir mis pensamientos. Todo se trataba de ti, las tardes en el parque, niños, perros, todo, tu dulzura comenzó a cautivarme, tu lealtad, tu sonrisa, creía que me volvía loco cuando Kiba o Hiro – tragó al recordar quién era – se te acercaban. Principalmente el nerd. – Al ver las intenciones de regañarlo por llamarlo de esa forma tan despectiva confesó: – Hiromu Fujiwara no existe, su nombre es… mn, no importa – recapacitó. – Él es parte de esos terroristas, intentó secuestrarte.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando despertaste y me encontraste aquí por primera vez? – la chica asintió. – El maldito te había dormido en la biblioteca. – Desvió un poco la mirada, molesto. – Y lo habría conseguido si no te hubiera seguido ese día, te habría secuestrado. Desde ese momento, en el que te vi tan frágil en mis brazos, decidí que no permitiría que algo malo te pase. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y moriría si algo te sucediera.

– Naruto yo… estoy muy confundida. No creo soportar esto, si algo le sucediera a mi primo o a Sak…

– Ssshh… – calló con el dedo índice sobre sus labios horrorizado de siquiera pensar en esa idea. – Nada les sucederá, Sakura es fuerte y tu primo es capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquier gorila que se cruce en su camino.

La pelinegra se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba muy asustada pero él le brindaba la seguridad que no podría tener en ningún lado. – No quiero perderte – le susurró.

Él le enseñó una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. – Nunca princesa – afirmó levantándole el mentón y besando sus labios. – Hina yo…

– ¿Sí?

– Debo decirte algo más – sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos. – Es probable que a partir de ahora envíen a alguien más a custodiarte. – Pudo ver la mirada de horror en su rostro y se odió por ello. – Estaré contigo lo más que pueda – consoló. – Pero necesito saber que estarás bien, que alguien más te protege porque yo debo encontrar a esos dos. Juro por todos los cielos que los encontraré y les patearé el trasero, a mi hermana por ser tan impulsiva y salir corriendo como una loca y a Sasuke por ser tan idiota de no hablar a tiempo.

Hinata no pudo evitar tranquilizarse ante aquel comentario que intentaba sacarle una sonrisa. – Si de no hablar a tiempo se trata…

– Lo sé, lo sé… – concordó abrazándola con más fuerza. – Te necesito más que nunca a mi lado, de otro modo yo… creo que me derrumbaré – agregó sumamente triste. Fue en ese instante que la chica se dio cuenta de qué tan mal estaba él por sus amigos y cuánta responsabilidad se cargaba sobre sus hombros para encontrarlos y ponerlos a salvo.

– Yo estaré siempre que me necesites, solo cuídate ¿sí? Prométeme que no dejarás de pensar en tu bien por pensar solo en el de los demás. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti.

– Estaré bien, te lo prometo princesa. – Y sin decir más se dieron un profundo beso cargado de los más tristes sentimientos y el más profundo amor. No se trataba de una despedida, se amaban y a pesar del mal momento seguirían juntos, estarían más unidos que nunca porque ambos necesitaban del otro para poder seguir adelante.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – gritaba una furiosa Tsunade. Toda la organización se había puesto en marcha rápidamente, incluso se alertó a las fuerzas de Suna para que colaboraran. – Creí que eran los mejores ¿cómo es posible que no la encuentren? ¡Quiero a mi sobrina de vuelta! ¡Ya! Si esto se trata de una jugarreta tuya mocoso… – amenazó a Sai tomándolo por el cuello de su remera.

– ¡Tsunade! ¡Ya basta! – regañó Hashirama. – Interfieres con la búsqueda, déjalos trabajar. Sakura es inteligente, estará bien – intentó tranquilizar.

– ¡Es una niña! Nunca debí haberla metido en esto… – se lamentaba.

– Calma – pidió su esposo abrazándola. – Nuestra niña es fuerte, en cuestión de días desmantelará Akatzuki completo y les pateará el culo a todos, ya verás.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en la base intentando encontrar cualquier pista del paradero de los chicos. Tenten había ido a la mansión Uchiha a controlar el equipo montado por si se ponían en contacto con Fugaku para pedirle que trabajara para ellos; no estaba recuperada del todo pero su mente brillante serviría para rastrear cualquier señal proveniente de un dispositivo exterior. Neji había decidido acompañarla, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y sobre todo estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado por su primo.

Habían reforzado la vigilancia en la casa de los Hyuga pero Lee y Naruto habían sido sustituidos por Yahiko Sawa (agente cuyo fuerte era la infiltración) y Yugito Nii (una trabajadora perspicaz y atenta especialista en armas y computadoras) respectivamente. A Rock lo necesitaban por su destreza en el campo y Namikaze simplemente estaba incontrolable. El rubio había dejado de lado la preparatoria al percatarse de que Sasori no estaba asistiendo, al parecer había presentado un certificado médico alegando una lesión en la pierna que le imposibilitaba trasladarse de un lado a otro. Kabuto y Deidara seguían yendo con regularidad pero a pesar de que se les había asignado dos agentes para seguirlos constantemente, no los guiaban a otro lado que no fuera sus aparentes casas. La O.N.H. había decidido presentar el mismo tipo de certificados por Sakura y Sasuke fundamentando que habían contraído un virus y que desconocían el tiempo de recuperación. Otros agentes se dedicaban a seguir descifrando la información que había extraído Jade de la computadora del pelirrojo, pero lo cierto era que no encontraban una punta de qué agarrarse.

– Una de las cámaras al sur de la ciudad captó una camioneta similar pasar a gran velocidad cerca de una hora más tarde del atraco – dijo Aburame de pronto tecleando rápidamente en su computadora. Congeló la imagen para ver una borrosa foto de la matrícula del vehículo con vidrios polarizados.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Jiraiya ancioso.

– Aún no. Es difícil, la imagen está muy borrosa – respondió intentando arreglarla.

 ** _¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quiéren saber qué pasó con Sakura y Sasuke?_**

 ** _Les cuento un poquito por qué me costó tanto escribir este capítulo. Primero que nada porque no estaba segura de si sería lo correcto que nuestros tres agentes (Itachi, Sai y Naruto) les contaran todo a nuestras tres chicas (Mikoto, Ino Y Hinata); me debatí mucho esa cuestión y terminé por resolverlo como leyeron más arriba. Les dijeron mucho y ahora todas estarán expectantes de qué será lo que pase con la pareja estrella._**

 ** _Por otro lado, no sabía bien cómo describir la situación del momento ni lo que haría Naruto, así como tampoco si los tres Akatsukis que asisten a la preparatoria seguirían yendo._**

 ** _Bueno, esto entre algún detalle más que me hacía sentir perdida, espero haberlo resuelto lo mejor posible y que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo! ;) Los quiero! 3_**


	22. Suelo mojado

_**Holaaaa! Aquí un nuevo cap. Quiero darle las gracias a HiNa ThItHa, a Carmen y a Guest por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegra muchísimo que les guste esta historia. Sus reviews son los que me inspiran y de verdad espero que disfruten la conti: "Suelo mojado".**_

CAPÍTULO 22 – SUELO MOJADO

Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún aturdida por la droga que le habían inyectado sin estar segura donde estaba. Se sobresaltó al instante al recordar y rápidamente buscó a Sasuke. – Estoy aquí – escuchó su voz tranquilizadora aunque sumamente asustada.

– Sasuke yo... lo siento. Esto es mi culpa – se abalanzó hacia los barrotes de la celda a su derecha, dónde había reconocido que se encontraba el pelinegro. – Si no hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma... – intentaba decir mientras la angustia se acrecentaba más y más en su cuerpo.

Él tomó sus delicadas manos que sostenían fuertemente esos fierros, mientras veía como esa fuerte guerrera por primera vez se derrumbaba ante él. – Saldremos de ésta, lo prometo – intentó calmar besándola con desesperación entre los barrotes. Lo cierto era que él estaba tan asustado y preocupado como ella. ¿Qué querían esos tipos con ellos? Seguramente le pedirían rescate a su padre, sin embargo había cosas que no le terminaban de cerrar. ¿Por qué no lo llevaron solo a él? No era posible que supieran del trabajo de Sakura ¿o sí?

Un horrendo chirrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fijó la vista hacia la puerta de entrada. Miró a la chica, ella también se había vuelto hacia los dos hombres que caminaban hacia ellos. – Veo que ya han despertado – dijo uno que tenía una máscara que le dejaba descubierto solo un ojo abriendo la celda de la chica, lo que produjo que el Uchiha se aterrara. – ¿Cómo durmieron? – bromeó antes de comenzar a reírse. Su compañero, sin embargo seguía serio, irascible. – ¿Qué? Aaah – suspiró. – No tienen sentido del humor.

El otro Anbu los observaba en silencio, era un hombre grande que impartía miedo, tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y un tatuaje de tiburón: Kisame. – Sabes muy bien lo que queremos saber ¿no es así? – preguntó mirando a la pelirrosa.

– No – chilló Sasuke. – ¿Qué quieren con ella? Por favor... – desesperado e impotente estaba al ver lo expuesta que estaba la joven y él sin poder hacer nada. Sacudió los barrotes con fuerza al tiempo que la chica le dirigía una mirada que intentaba tranquilizarlo, una mirada que le decía que todo estaría bien. Se volvió para fulminar con furia y odio cargados en sus ojos a los dos Akatsukis, pronto al miedo se le sumó la determinación: ya estaba adentro, ahora solo le quedaba desmantelar aquel lugar. Su prisión debía servir para algo, y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

– Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros – dijo el más serio mientras el otro se acercaba confiado.

– Es muy bonita ¿cierto Kisame? – observó rodeándola como quien estudia una obra de arte. El chico en la otra celda estaba furioso, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que tomaba aquello. – Nunca habíamos tenido una prisionera así. Será un placer escoltarla señorita – agregó haciendo una leve reverencia antes de acercarse para agarrarla del brazo. Mas antes de tocarla, ella lanzó un golpe directo a su rostro deteniéndose a milímetros de su nariz sin que nadie pudiera siquiera advertirlo por la enorme velocidad.

– Puedo sola – dijo fría sacándolo de su estupefacción.

El hombre rió con ganas. – De acuerdo jaja... Eres ruda, me encanta esta chica, pececito – le comentó a su compañero para molestarlo. – Esto será divertido.

– Si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo encima...

– ¿Qué harás? – desafió Kisame con burla. – ¿Acaso sabes si ella volverá? – preguntó con malicia.  
Los ojos del prisionero se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar aquello y enseguida se abalanzó estirando el brazo entre las rejas para alcanzarlo. Su mirada era frenética, roja de furia. – Juro que los mataré – siseó. Sin embargo, las tres personas ya caminaban rumbo a la salida.

– Tranquilo chico. Si la quisieran muerta ya lo habrían hecho – escuchó una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando se cerró la puerta, sumiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad de aquella celda.

Frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlo.

– Aunque es cierto que pueden hacerle cosas horribles – prosiguió. – ¿Aún es virgen? – rió, sobresaltándolo y poniéndole los pelos de punta.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó el pelinegro con tono amenazante. – Si le ponen una mano encima juro que yo...

– No seas iluso. No hay forma de salir de aquí. Solo reza para que esos tipos no se quieran divertir un rato con tu muñequita.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente y no quería pensar más, estaba volviéndose loco ahí adentro. – ¡Aaahh! – un grito de frustración y un golpe a la pared salieron de él, nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

– Soy Suigetsu – dijo el hombre para distraerlo, pues ya lo estaba mareando. Volvió a ignorarlo. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Paró en seco ¿por qué estaba ahí? No lo sabía ¿sería por dinero quizá? No, debía haber algo más. – ¿No lo sabes? – frunció el ceño. – Jajaja... ¡Esto ya es demasiado! – exclamó.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – quiso distraerse, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura porque se enloquecería.

– Aaahh – suspiró. – Yo era uno de ellos. – El pelinegro alzó una ceja sin entender. – Querían que hiciera una de sus pruebas con niños – la cara de horror que puso su escucha no le pasó desapercibida. – No soy tan jodido ¿sabes? Ese maldito de Kabuto adora hacer sus experimentos con personas. Es un genio en química le encanta ver las reacciones que tienen los cuerpos al inyectarles sustancias o someterlos a radiaciones de distinto tipo; igual que a Sasori, solo que él prefiere los venenos paralizantes. El muy maldito goza de ver los rostros de miedo congelados en ese instante. Tenemos un selecto grupo de locos sádicos y psicópatas – agregó con gracia y desprecio.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Tranquila nena, solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.

– Podrían haber preguntado en esa maldita jaula, no tengo nada para decirles.

– ¿Segura? – insinuó Kisame abriendo una puerta de metal que daba paso a lo que parecía una cámara de tortura. Sakura se horrorizó viéndose nuevamente invadida por el miedo, unas ganas inmensas de vomitar la abordaron. ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacerle a una adolescente ese grupo de hombres?

– Calma. Si nos dices lo que necesitamos nada de esto será necesario – dijo el más jovial señalando una pared llena de cortes, pinzas y látigos, así como una mesa cuyo centro se arqueaba hacia arriba y tenía cadenas para atar los cuatro miembros de una persona. La chica tragó grueso, pues sabía que ella no les diría absolutamente nada que pusiera en riesgo a sus compañeros y amigos.

– Toma asiento querida – indicó el aparentemente mayor, pues el de la máscara hablaba como un chico que se divertía con su juego. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió, los hombres encargados de los interrogatorios: el bueno y el malo. Hizo caso temiendo cómo seguiría aquello. – Será mejor que no te resistas, no soy muy paciente pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar – un brillo aterrador pasó por sus ojos al decir aquello mientras su compañero le llevaba las manos atrás y las esposaba.

Se resistió un poco – si solo quieren hablar no creo que todo esto sea necesario, no entiendo por qué lo hacen.

Los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, extasiado con esa actitud que le encantaría quebrantar, cualquier adolescente estaría temblando y rogando por su vida en un momento como ese, pero esa chica definitivamente no era corriente, era fuerte, los desafiaba. – ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas armada? – Comenzó directo con el interrogatorio.

– ¿Secuestran gente al azar? – cuestionó con burla en respuesta, lo que le costó una severa cachetada.

– ¿No eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras o sí? – preguntó frío apoyándose en los posa brazos de la silla en donde estaba atada.

Se incorporó al tiempo que la chica fingía pensar – Mmm... ¿Con dos idiotas que no saben a quién se llevan? – Eso bastó para que recibiera otro golpe con la palma, pero esta vez del otro lado y bastante más fuerte.

– Espero que empieces a cooperar sino...

– ¿Sino qué? – Definitivamente estaba loca, había perdido todo sentido de la supervivencia al provocarlos, el de la máscara rió, pues sabía que su compañero era de poca paciencia – Estoy frente a dos imbéciles demasiado cobardes como para amarrar a una chica de dieciséis años por miedo a que les patee su sucio culo.

Un nuevo golpe llegó, ahora de puño cerrado haciéndole sangrar el labio. El hombre con el tatuaje de tiburón se estaba enojando y se lo hacía saber. Acercó su rostro al de ella nuevamente – Por tu bien espero que colabores, no colmes mi paciencia porque soy capaz de despellejarte viva si así lo quisiera. – Sakura escupió con sangre su cara, el agresor cerró los ojos con furia y respirando hondo, como intentando calmarse o cavilar la mejor solución posible, se limpió con la mano. – Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro – explicó haciéndole señas a su compañero. En ese instante un balde de agua helada con hielo calló sobre ella, entumeciendo su cuerpo por completo y provocándole un dolor profundo en sus extremidades, su mirada pareció suavizarse, los espasmos por el temblor no se hicieron esperar. – Muy bien... Ahora dime ¿quién eres y para quién trabajas?

No contestó y el segundo balde de agua casi la hace chillar de dolor por el frío punzante que no la abandonaba. No podía permitirse morir, no así, no dejaría a Sasuke. – Mi... mi nombre es Sa... Sakura – dijo entre temblores.

– Parece que no eres tan tonta después de todo. ¿Sakura qué?

– Haruno. – Él ya sabía eso, pues su jefe la había mandado a investigar, sin embargo, debía ir despacio si quería más información.

– ¿Por qué estabas armada?

– Protección. Hoy en día la calle está peligrosa – sonrió de lado jadeante.

– Veo que no aprendes mocosa – le tiró el pelo hacia atrás. – Tobi, desátala.

– Pero...

– ¡Ahora! – Su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplica, era tajante y determinado, de modo que el enmascarado no tuvo otra elección que obedecer.

– Está bien, qué aburrido – se quejó.

La chica no podía dejar de temblar. – Allí – señaló una de las cadenas para atarle las muñecas de manera que quedara de pie y casi colgando de las mismas, tocando a penas el piso. – No eres tan valiente ahora ¿eh preciosa? – siseó pasando un dedo por su columna vertebral. – Córtalo – indicó señalando a su musculosa.

– No... – se le escapó en forma de gemido.

Kisame alzó la mano indicándole a su compañero que se detuviera. – Muy bien, escuchamos.

– La… la pistola la… obtuve del mercado negro, soy una aficionada, lo juro – mintió entre espasmos de frío. – Me gusta entrenar en el centro de tiro pero es todo por seguridad.

– ¡Mientes! – exclamó furioso arrebatándole el rebenque de la mano a Tobi para darle en el medio de la espalda. El quejido de dolor salió casi al instante en que se escuchó el ruido del cuero rompiendo el aire antes de cortar la tela de su blusa y su delicada piel.

– Lo juro. Es verdad – afirmó casi en tono de súplica. – No entiendo qué quieren que les diga. Me gusta estar segura, por eso tengo mi arma. Cuando era más chica un imbécil trataba de propasarse conmigo cada vez que podía y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Juré que lo mataría si el maldito se atrevía a ponerme una mano encima. – Dudaba de si hacía lo correcto en decir aquello, pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza y el dolor en todo su cuerpo, fundamentalmente en la reciente zona mal herida no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Estaba agotada, no había comido en todo el día y la pelea la había dejado exhausta, incluso el somnífero la había afectado atontando sus músculos, pero debía resistir, por sus amigos, por Sasuke; una y otra vez se repetía a sí misma que no podía dejarlo solo, no en ese lugar.

Otro golpe – ¡¿crees que somos idiotas?! – y otro más, provocando que el dolor le quitara la conciencia. – Pasarás la noche aquí, a ver si reflexionas un rato.

– Creo que te pasaste pececito, solo es una niña.

Dos horas más tarde, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada hacían acto de presencia dos Anbus en la cámara de tortura – Hidan ¿sabes por qué el jefe ordenó que la lleváramos de vuelta a los calabozos?

– No seas imbécil. Podría morirse de hipotermia y por las heridas podría entrar en estado de shock. Aahh... qué desperdicio. Déjale el botiquín al chico, que él se encargue de curarla.

– Dejémosles disfrutar un rato juntos, parecían discutir bastante cuando los encontramos.

– Maldición, maldición – vociferaba Sasuke dando vueltas como loco dentro de su celda. – ¿Por qué no la traen? ¿Por qué demoran tanto? Esto es un asco – se dejó caer rendido contra la pared, tirándose de los pelos de la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

– No lo entiendo, nunca demoran tanto – dijo Suigetsu poniéndose de pie y apoyándose sobre las barras que daban al pasillo. – ¿Quién es ella? – inquirió curioso.

Mas cuando el Uchiha estaba a punto de contestar con alguna grosería, el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y la luz que se filtraba de la misma llamó toda su atención. – ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

– Eso no importa, agradece que podrás curar sus heridas – dijo frío el acompañante de Hidan abriendo la celda de Sasuke y lanzándole un paquete de algodón y alcohol. – Esperemos que no grite tanto cuando se lo coloques – agregó burlón.

– Hijos de... – vociferaba un furioso peliblanco.

La chica estaba inconsciente y ellos la arrojaron con fuerza, pero los brazos del Uchiha la detuvieron haciendo que callera hacia atrás con ella encima. – Mi amor – susurró viendo su lamentable estado. – ¿Qué te hicieron? – lloró abrazándola con delicadeza. Fue en ese momento que vio sangre en sus manos, las heridas en la espalda estaban completamente abiertas y sangrantes.

Los Akatsukis ya se habían ido. – Sasu...ke yo...

– Sshh... No digas nada, curaré tus heridas.

– Son unos malditos... No sé quién sea o qué haya hecho pero definitivamente hizo enojar a Kisame.

La pelirrosa sonrió dándole ánimos y se acostó sobre la manta que les habían puesto en el suelo para dormir, como si fueran perros. El pelinegro apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al ver la espalda de la joven, definitivamente mataría al maldito que le hizo eso.

– Tranquilo, ya no duele tanto – intentó apaciguar su dulce y débil voz.

Sasuke tragó con dificultad la saliva acumulada en su boca. – Solo aguanta un momento sí – pidió sin querer hacer aquello pues sabía cuan doloroso sería.

– Adelante – animó antes de morder parte de su musculosa. Un fuerte quejido de dientes apretados inundo los oídos de los dos jóvenes en aquel calabozo un total de tres veces para que al final la chica callera totalmente rendida nuevamente.

Una hora más tarde temblaba y aparentemente su temperatura era alta. – Por Dios Saku, dime qué hago – la despertó el chico. – No te duermas, no me dejes... – imploraba. Sus ojeras eran enormes pues desde que estaba ahí no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar pendiente de la ella.

– Solo perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto, es mi culpa que estemos aquí – susurró entre sus brazos a penas sin fuerzas abriendo los ojos.

– No, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Perdóname tú por ser tan idiota y cobarde. – La besó – y por no entenderte…

– Te amo Sasuke. Tengo que... decirte algo.

– Está muy entretenida la novela pero nunca vi que se ensañaran así con una mujer. ¿Qué les hiciste chica?  
Sakura miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y luego a su amado.

– ¿No sabes quedarte callada cierto? – susurró este sonriéndole.

– Sabes que no soy tan fácil de convencer – respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

– ¿Qué hago? Tu temperatura es alta… – lo decía más para sí sopesando qué posibilidades tenía, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la solución de parte de su novia.

– La temperatura es solo por el shock de – no se atrevió a decir las palabras que pasaron por su mente "heridas", "latigazos", "golpes", "dolor" – ya sabes – explicó. – Solo necesito descansar un rato, pero antes – intentó ponerse de pie. – Ayúdame – pidió y luego caminó hacia los barrotes. Los abrazó de modo que el frío metal tocara sus axilas y su frente para que bajara la fiebre. – Así estará mejor – inspiró mientras un espasmo recorría todo su cuerpo, se volvió hacia el chico de cabello y ojos azabache que la miraba algo sorprendido y maravillado y añadió – ahora solo necesito tu abrazo para dormir un poco…

– ¿Qué haremos? No puedo permitir que te lleven nuevamente – susurró después de un rato.

Ella le acarició la mejilla. – Lo harán – la miró asustado – ellos quieren información. Yo estaba armada ese día y me descubrí al atacarlos. Escucha Sasuke, sé que Naruto – susurró muy bajo su nombre – te dijo algo, pero no es todo. No fuiste el único en ocultar algo, mi misión por encima de buscar información era cuidar de ti y… he fallado – agregó bajando la cabeza.

Él le levantó el mentón – no has fallado. Saldremos de esto y cuando terminemos la preparatoria me casaré contigo – quiso soñar.

– Quiero que no haya más secretos entre nosotros. Juro que aunque sea lo último que haga te sacaré de aquí porque es mi culpa que estemos en esto – insistió. Le contó todo: por qué Akatsuki lo había secuestrado, que su hermano había sido su maestro, su misión con Sasori y que incluso había más agentes a donde iban para cuidarlos a él y a los Hyugas mayores, aunque no reveló quienes.

– Ahora entiendo por qué te referías a él cuando descubriste quiénes éramos – dijo procesando lo que le había dicho. – Juro que mataré a mi hermano cuando salga. No puedo creer que haya estado siempre en contacto contigo y no me haya dicho.

– Parece que todos tenían sus razones, yo era muy débil, solía tener ataques de pánico luego de nuestra separación. Y creo que Itachi habría tenido que introducirte a este mundo para reunirnos, cosa que obviamente no quería.

– Aún así hubiera preferido enfrentarme a cualquier peligro con tal de tenerte a mi lado… Creo que él me entrenó – añadió dubitativo. – Ahora que lo pienso toda la vida estuvo preparándome para ser uno de ustedes, desde artes marciales hasta deportes extremos o uso de armas... No puedo creerlo – sonrió apoyando el codo en la rodilla y alborotándose el cabello, se encontraba en ese momento sentado contra la pared con Sakura entre sus piernas, cubierta en su abrazo.

– Aún así no quiso que te pusieras en riesgo. Itachi es un gran hermano, también para mí.

– Pues más que hermano es cuñado – corrigió.

– Sasuke – dudó al llamarlo para continuar con lo importante – en verdad lo mejor es que me vuelvan a llevar. – Sintió como se tensó bajo su cuerpo pero prosiguió. – Cuando mi madre falleció mi padre se fue con ellos, según mi tía esa era la única manera de tenerlos controlados. Kizashi Haruno era un científico de renombre en sus mejores años, el mejor ingeniero en química y bioquímica del momento, algo que lo convirtió rápidamente en el blanco de esta organización: Akatsuki. Mis tíos también son agentes especiales de O.N.H: la Organización Ninja de la Hoja – aclaró. – Ellos me introdujeron en esto y al parecer mi padre se infiltró no solo para pasar información, sino para retrasar y desmantelar sus planes lo más posible, pero corre peligro, porque aparentemente ya no les está sirviendo demasiado…

– Buscan que Fugaku trabaje para ellos… – concluyó Sasuke dándose cuenta de la idea.

– Exacto, tu padre o Hiashi Hyuga son sus objetivos, por eso sus familias corren peligro. Y por eso estás aquí. – La chica se puso de pie y él la siguió.

– Ahora entiendo…

– Que me saquen de aquí para interrogarme es la única oportunidad que tendremos para escapar.

– Es demasiado peligroso, mira cómo te han dejado…

– Escucha – se volvió hacia él y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas – si nos quedamos acá tarde o temprano dejaremos de servirles y nos matarán, debo intentar hacer algo con la ventaja de estar adentro. Y cuanto antes estemos fuera será mejor, van a pedirle a tu padre que colabore con ellos para mantenerte con vida y una vez que esté dentro, será imposible que salga.

– Pero… – intentó decir.

– Hablo enserio Sasuke, mi padre se ha convertido en un completo desconocido para mí, no dejaré que pierdas al tuyo.

– Esto es una locura – se exasperó revolviéndose el cabello.

– Lo sé, pero es nuestra única opción.

– Déjame colaborar.

Su cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo. – ¡¿Eh?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Esto no es un juego.

– Tú misma admitiste mi entrenamiento.

– Pero no es igual, el hecho de que sepas usar armas o pelees bien no es suficiente; no se trata solo de eso.

– Si no me dejas, entonces no permitiré que te lleven – advirtió tajante.

– Está bien – desistió. – Pero haremos esto a mi manera. Si te doy una orden, sea cual sea, si te digo que huyas o que corras sin esperarme, lo haces. ¿Entendido?

– Estás loca si crees que…

– No tienes opción – lo interrumpió – sé lo que hago, he estado en esto desde hace mucho. Promete que obedecerás, de lo contrario podrías arruinarlo.

Asintió no muy convencido – solo si tú juras que te cuidarás.

– Te doy mi palabra – respondió alzando la mano izquierda.

– Están locos si creen que pueden escapar de aquí. Créanme, no hay forma de burlarlos.

 _ **Los quiero! Muuuaaaa! No olviden dejar su opinión!**_


	23. Primer contacto

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo y por eso les pido disculpas. Pero tuve qué pensar bien qué era lo que encontraba Naruto, y cuáles eran los avances de la investigación. Sopesé muchas opciones pero me pude decidir. Espero les guste, y no se preocupen que el próximo cap. no va a demorar tanto.**_

 _ **Gracias por aguantarme! Los quiero!**_

CAPÍTULO 23 – PRIMER CONTACTO

Tres días habían pasado desde que habían secuestrado a Sasuke y a Sakura, y la Organización de la Hoja se había vuelto un caos. No sabían por qué aún Akatsuki no se había puesto en contacto con Uchiha y eso les preocupaba de sobremanera. – No lo entiendo – decía un preocupado Naruto en una de las tantas reuniones que se habían llevado a cabo en la base. – ¿No se suponía que necesitaban al padre del Teme con urgencia? ¿Por qué no lo han llamado? – caminaba de un lado a otro al costado de la mesa a la que se encontraban sentados sus compañeros en aquella junta.

– Quizá hayan encontrado algo más…

– Ni lo digas – advirtió severo.

– Vamos Naruto, sabes que tienen a Kizashi y si descubrieron que es su hija puede que la estén utilizando a ella para presionarlo – terminó Yahiko.

– ¿Crees que esa pueda ser la razón por la que no lo han llamado? – preguntó Hashirama interesado dirigiéndose a Hatake para pedir su opinión.

– Pienso que es una posibilidad – respondió serio Kakashi asintiendo.

– O sea que dicen que es probable que la utilicen a ella en lugar de a Sasuke – concluyó Minato que estaba ahí, no solo por la misión y por los chicos a los que apreciaba, sino fundamentalmente para apoyar a su hijo.

– Si es así ¿por qué no lo sueltan? ¿Por qué no se liberan de… él? – A penas pudo terminar las palabras, mientras se jalaba el cabello en clara señal de desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que podría significar la última pregunta. Si se liberaran de él ¿sería simplemente soltándolo? No, claro que no.

– Tranquilo hijo – calmó colocando una mano en su hombro. – Si resulta ser que están utilizando a tu amiga, aún deben guardarse un plan de contingencia y ese es Uchiha, no se desharán de él. Aún no, y los encontraremos antes de que eso suceda.

Naruto lo miraba con terror, desesperación y súplica, parecía un niño asustado implorando porque salvaran a un ser muy querido, estaba destrozado y Minato no soportaba verlo así.

– No debemos descartar además el hecho de que estén intentando sacarle información antes de avanzar – dijo de pronto Yamato.

– Kinoe – advirtió Kakashi, ya que todos evitaban tocar el tema frente al rubio.

– ¿Qué? Él no es idiota, lobo, sabe perfectamente los riesgos que corremos todos con este trabajo y debe hacerse a la idea de con qué se puede encontrar cuando halle a su amiga. No digo que sea así, pero es una posibilidad y Naruto debe estar preparado. – El hombre de cabello castaño era de gran corazón, sin embargo, siempre prefería la verdad por más cruda que resultase, y a veces podía ser algo directo con sus explicaciones.

– Él tiene razón – concordó el adolescente de pronto. – Encontraré a ambos y juro por lo que más quiera que si se atrevieron a ponerle una sola mano encima...

– Tranquilo Rambo – dijo Jiraiya que había permanecido extrañamente callado – deja algo para el resto – agregó retador. Pues aunque no lo demostrara por proteger a su esposa, estaba sumamente preocupado y furioso por la situación en la que se encontraba su sobrina.

La reunión finalizó sin mucho avance permitiéndoles organizar solo un poco más sus objetivos. Los jefes de la Hoja tenían clara la impulsividad del rubio y aunque sabían que era un profesional, preferían mantenerlo a raya tanto como les fuera posible. Fue por ello que lo obligaron a volver a la secundaria, encargándole que mantuviera vigilados a cualquier Akatsuki que se presentara en dicha institución y que intentara obtener información a partir de sus actos. Naruto aceptó no muy convencido, pues sabía que no tenía opción ya que no habían encontrado nada nuevo, ninguna dirección donde pudieran tener cautivos a sus amigos. Aún estaban revisando la información que entregó Sakura, sin embargo, habían muchos archivos, de los cuales el ochenta por ciento estaba bloqueado con contraseña. Lo bueno de todo ello era que de esta forma podría ver a Hinata, razón alentadora y su única positiva de los últimos días. No la había visto en todo el fin de semana y hasta ese momento, en el que a su mente había venido la idea de reencontrarse, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y cuanta falta le hacía. La chica le había escrito para saber si había novedades y para preguntar cómo se encontraba pero, a pesar de que a él también le hiciera bien saber de ella y escuchar su voz cuando se hablaban por teléfono, no podía compararse al hecho de abrazarla, besarla y tenerla protegida entre sus brazos. Decidió no avisarle que volvería al centro de estudio por precaución y porque si algo ocurría impidiéndole ir, ella se preocuparía o estaría decepcionada. Para su suerte, cuando llegó el martes pudo asistir sin problemas, aunque era consciente de la fuerza enorme que debía hacer para no perder el control y obligar a esos malditos que tenían a su hermana a que le confesaran su paradero antes de asesinarlos con sus propias manos. Un pensamiento llegó a él de repente, esos Anbus definitivamente se burlaban, ¿qué tal si ya sabían que él era un agente? No, Sakura no los delataría, ¿pero si la torturaban? Apretó los puños con fuerza de solo pensar que esa idea fuera posible. Aún así ella no diría nada, pero… ¿y Sasuke? ¿Qué tal si por salvar al otro terminaban poniéndolos en peligro a todos, principalmente a ellos mismos?

"Yahiko, yo iré por Hinata hoy, puedes descansar hasta que la deje en la casa, yo te aviso" escribió a su compañero. La cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra al verlo en su puerta le pareció fantástica, llena de inocencia y alegría, enseguida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió hacia él, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Caminaba sin ganas hacia la puerta de salida cuando la empleada le avisó que el auto que la llevaría a la preparatoria la esperaba. Iba cabizbaja con la única imagen en su cabeza del martirio que podrían estar sufriendo su amiga y su primo y del mal rato que estaba pasando Naruto. ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos? ¿Pensaba en ella? Lo extrañaba tanto, le hacía mucha falta y lo único que quería era estar con él, abrazarlo, sentirse protegida y hacerle ver que ella estaba a su lado, dándole todo el apoyo que le fuera posible. Según le había dicho no tenían avances del paradero de los chicos pero había algo que no entendía y era por qué el chico, que para nada parecía terrorista y se hacía llamar Hiromu, seguía asistiendo a clases si su objetivo ya estaba cumplido. ¿Sería para vigilarlos? ¿Para sacar más información? ¿O acaso la querían a ella también? Sea lo que fuera, trataría de ayudar, aunque su colaboración fuera mínima. Sabía que era peligroso, pero por lo pronto fingiría que todo estaba bien y trataría de seguirlo de cerca. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio. Allí estaba él recostado a su auto, con el semblante confuso, dudoso debatiéndose entre esperarla ahí o ir a golpear la puerta de su casa. Su mirada se ensanchó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo y en ese instante sus orbes perlados se llenaron de lágrimas. Una emoción que no había sentido nunca antes la invadió, sentía un alivio enorme al tenerlo frente a ella, sentía que hacía mucho no lo veía cuando solo hacía un fin de semana que estaban alejados ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera tanta falta? Él le sonrió al ver su expresión y no pudo más que correr en su dirección y abrazarlo con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez, como si de verdad hiciera años que no se vieran. El rubio le correspondió sin dudar, alzándola en el aire y profundizando el beso. – Te extrañé princesa – le susurró, y en ese momento nada importaba, por un instante se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor.

– También te extrañé – respondió mientras el chico secaba sus lágrimas una vez que la hubo bajado de su abrazo. Volvió a besarla, a él también le había hecho mucha falta.

– A partir de ahora estaremos juntos todo el tiempo en la secundaria – consoló. – Sé que no es mucho pero al menos…

– Em… – titubeó tímida – Naruto. – El chico la miró extrañado pero la dejó seguir. – Ayer Hiro… – se cortó en seco meditando sus palabras – bueno, como sea que se llame, extrañamente me preguntó por qué no habías asistido. – El rubio apretó la mandíbula al imaginar al Anbu cerca de su novia. – Al principio dudé de cómo reaccionar, pero pude fingir que no sabía nada y le dije que no te encontrabas muy bien. ¿Hice mal? – preguntó temerosa.

Ante ese gesto, no pudo más que sonreírle comprensivo. – Has hecho bien, pero debes tener cuidado con él Hina, si yo llegara a tener que faltar nuevamente quiero que lo evites a toda costa. Según tenemos entendido trabajan con poderosas drogas y en un descuido podría aprovecharse. – Le dijo mientras bordeaba el auto para subirse en el lugar del piloto mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento de al lado.

– No lo entiendo, si ya tienen a mi primo ¿qué sentido tiene seguir viniendo?

– No lo sé, de seguro deben tener planes alternativos, son profesionales así que no hay que fiarse.

– No crees que sería bueno que me acerque a…

– No – la cortó frío. – Tú debes mantenerte a salvo.

– Pero podría…

– No Hina, esto no es un juego y no lograrías nada poniéndote en peligro. – Habían llegado al instituto y el joven se volvió hacia ella hablándole serio. – Además, lo tenemos constantemente vigilado por si nos guía a algún lugar. Escucha – pidió al ver el rostro afligido y lleno de dudas de su novia, acarició su mejilla – sé que quieres ayudar pero es peligroso y no hay nada más que podamos hacer. – Ella simplemente asintió.

Ese mismo día pero de tarde, en la base el ambiente se había vuelto sumamente tenso. – ¿Aún nada? – preguntaba un molesto Naruto. – ¿Qué hay de Itachi? ¿Tampoco ha podido averiguar nada?

Hashirama negó con la cabeza – sabes que para ellos es como un peón, un terrorista de bajo nivel al que se le encomiendan trabajos simples como reparto de droga o cosas por el estilo. Aún no ha podido acercarse a los rangos más elevados.

– Es inútil – susurró dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala. – No tenemos nada – suspiró cansado revolviéndose el cabello.

En ese momento, irrumpe en la sala el agente experto en armas, Omoi Aoyama. – Jefe, la agente Nohara ha encontrado nuevas direcciones escondidas en los mensajes de Sasori.

No hizo falta que dijera más, rápidamente se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la sala de operaciones donde se encontraban los hackers con sus tareas repartidas equitativamente, entre ellos, Rin Nohara, principal encargada de descifrar la información que les había conseguido Sakura.

– ¿Qué tenemos Rin? – preguntó Kakashi ni bien estuvo a su lado. Ella era la esposa de Obito Uchiha, su mejor amigo de la infancia y por eso se tenían bastante confianza. Inclusive el peliplata era el padrino de su primer hijo: Raizo Uchiha de cinco años.

– Lo que pudo copiar Haruno ha sido de mucha utilidad – comenzó. – Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero hay muchas direcciones escritas en clave en todos los mensajes. Direcciones que no concuerdan con nada y que incluso están muy alejadas unas de las otras. – Les mostró un mapa con cada lugar marcado, de modo que enseguida entendieron a qué se refería. Lugares en distintos puntos estratégicos y otros sin sentido saltaban a la vista.

– Aburame, busca a nombre de quién figuran todos esos sitios – ordenó el jefe Senju. – Hatake, organiza a todos los escuadrones para ir a inspeccionar cada zona. No queremos un desastre, así que asegúrense de que no los descubran. Solo inspeccionen para ver si los chicos están o no en el lugar y vuelvan.

– Yo voy con él – dijo serio el rubio, avanzando hacia su capitán.

– Namikaze – llamó el superior, sabiendo que el chico era uno de los mejores en trabajo de campo, y que no podría alejarlo de aquello por mucho tiempo, después de todo Haruno era como su hermana. – No hagas nada estúpido. En respuesta él, que había frenado en seco al ser llamado, permaneciendo aún de espaldas, asintió antes de seguir nuevamente a Kakashi.

– Y cuéntame ¿cómo es que una chica como tú terminó en una organización antiterrorismo? – Preguntaba un chico de ojos color perla a la joven agente que se encontraba en esos momentos monitoreando los movimientos de sus compañeros en la casa de los Uchiha.

Lo miró precavida, dudando de cuánto debía contar y cuánto callar, sin embargo respondió: – a mi padre nunca lo conocí, él dejó a mi madre cuando le dijo que yo estaba en su vientre. En cuanto a ella, falleció años más tarde de cáncer en el útero…

El chico la miraba horrorizado, con compasión. – Lo siento – dijo simplemente.

– ¡Oh! Vamos, no me mires así. Estuve en un orfanato hasta los siete años, hasta que me adoptó un muy buen hombre, él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Al principio comenzó a entrenarme en artes marciales para que pudiera defenderme por mí misma, pero al ver que era buena y determinada, decidió enviarme a la Academia Ninja de la Hoja, donde me especialicé en el uso de armas blancas. Para mí Gai Maito es como un padre.

– ¿Y cómo es que decidió adoptarte?

– Estás muy curioso hoy Neji. ¿Qué acaso no ves lo adorable que soy? Simplemente no se pudo resistir. – Ya, enserio – le sonrió. – ¿Él fue en busca de un niño para adoptar?

– No – suspiró. – Yo me escapé del orfanato en donde estaba y él me encontró, digamos que fue el destino – añadió. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Fugaku irrumpió en el salón hablando por celular con un rostro que mostraba claramente su preocupación. La chica lo miró expectante y él le asintió, esos malditos lo habían llamado al celular para que se les dificultara el rastreo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya se había vuelto hacia su ordenador para comenzar a teclear a una velocidad impresionante y así poder triangular la señal, además de asegurarse de que la conversación quedara grabada.

A él le había tocado ir junto con Kakashi y Lee a un muelle donde creían que a menudo desembarcaban con diferentes mercaderías. Estaban separados por diferentes puntos para poder observar cualquier movimiento a medida que se iban acercando al enorme almacén que habían encontrado por los mensajes en clave. Naruto se encontraba en ese momento detrás de un bote dado vuelta que había cerca de los navíos que estaban anclados en el muelle ya que se había ido acercando con cautela hasta ahí para ver si lograba entrar a alguno para inspeccionar, mientras que Lee rodeaba los depósitos del lugar y su capitán observaba desde el techo de uno de ellos.

– ¿Han visto algo? – preguntó el rubio por el intercomunicador.

– Negativo – respondió el adulto.

– Aún nada – su compañero.

– De acuerdo, voy a avanzar.

– Ten cuidado zorro.

Comenzó a andar entre los botes y las cuerdas que se encontraban a las orillas cuando cierto barco llamó su atención, era simple y aparentemente descuidado, no era de los más grandes y estaba algo despintado, no resaltaba a la vista respecto a los demás, y si no hubiera sido por el nombre "Amanecer Rojo" que tenía escrito en letras del mismo color o por la pequeña nube roja que se mostraba al final del mismo, probablemente no hubiera llamado su atención.

– Lobo, creo que encontré su barco. Voy a entrar.

– Espe... – pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico no le dio tiempo a que terminara de hablar cuando se estaba escabullendo hacia el lugar. El capitán se puso la mano en la cara como signo de frustración pensando "espero que no haya sido un error haberlo traído". "No cometas una locura Naruto" susurró para sí. – Cejas ¿ves algo? Zorro entró a una de las naves.

– Todo está despejado aquí señor. Lo cubro – dijo dirigiéndose al lugar al momento en que se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente desde donde estaba Namikaze.

El joven de ojos cielo había entrado silencioso, un paso a la vez e invisible como fantasma. Sintió que algo arrastraban en la parte de abajo, como si fuera una caja y decidió investigar. Reconoció al instante al hombre que hacía esa tarea, era uno de los que le habían pasado en los archivos de cuando les dieron su misión por primera vez: Hidan. Sin previo aviso una cuchilla rozó su mejilla haciéndole un pequeño corte. El Anbu se la había lanzado y había quedado clavada en la pared detrás del chico. Enseguida vino un golpe de puño que fácilmente pudo esquivar.

– Maldito – siseó el Akatsuki lanzándole una patada a las costillas, parecía desenfocado, de mal humor, desquiciado, como si solo quisiera matar. Naruto giró sobre su pie y logró darle una patada en la mejilla haciéndolo tastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás y chocar con una silla de madera, pero no contó con que el hombre la tomara para partírsela contra el cuerpo. Le dio de lleno en el costado derecho, rompiendo aquel objeto, haciendo que con ello saliera disparado contra la pared del barco antes de caer al piso. Ese fue el sonido que habían escuchado sus compañeros desde fuera. – ¡Muere! – dijo con ira, alzando una guadaña que había tomado para terminarlo en ese momento. Pero el rubio le dio una patada en la boca del estómago y lo dejó sin aire. El agresor retrocedió abrazándose la zona y decidió tomar unas especies de maletines que había en la caja que arrastraba minutos antes para ponerlos en una bolsa y salir de ahí, aprovechando que al agente le costaba reincorporarse.

– Zorro ¿qué sucede ahí abajo? – preguntó un preocupado Hatake.

– Tsk – escupió sangre limpiándose el labio. – El idiota me tomó por sorpresa – expresó poniéndose de pie para ir tras él.

Hidan había logrado escabullirse y llegar hasta un bote sin que Lee o el capitán pudieran verlo. Cuando sintieron el motor el joven de cejas pobladas se lanzó a una moto de agua que estaba contigua para atraparlo, pero se quedó a mitad de camino sin apenas poder acercársele. – Se escapó – informó a sus compañeros que se encontraban en el barco en esos momentos.

Un grupo de la Hoja fue designado para investigar aquella nave y recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible. El Anbu había huido con una gran cantidad de maletas con aparentemente ampollas que contenían químicos, sin embargo no le había sido posible sacarlas todas y eso sería un muy buen material para los científicos de la Hoja, no solo por el hecho de saber en qué podrían estar trabajando, sino para adelantarse a los antídotos de posibles poderosas drogas o descifrar qué querían introducir en el mercado.

Volvieron a la base para dar un reporte detallado de lo que había ocurrido y ponerse al tanto de lo descubierto por los otros equipos. Pero más allá de pequeños depósitos o almacenes privadas aparentemente vacías, no encontraron nada, Akatsuki estaba actuando rápido y sin dejar huellas.

– Hay algo que debo decirles – comenzó un cansado Hashirama haciendo que los presentes se preocuparan, Naruto tragó grueso temiendo lo peor. – Se han puesto en contacto con Fugaku Uchiha – dijo al fin encendiendo un reproductor en el centro de la mesa sorprendiéndolos por la repentina noticia. – No pudimos averiguar su localización porque cortaron la llamada demasiado rápido, solo sabemos que están hacia el este, lo cual disminuye algo la zona de búsqueda – explicó antes de apretar "play".

" _¿Fugaku Uchiha?"_ preguntó una voz distorsionada.

" _Habla el mismo"_ contestó el padre de Sasuke.

" _Creo que ya sabe lo que queremos y las consecuencias de no cumplirlo ¿no es así?"._

El hombre comenzó a desesperarse. _"¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Cómo está? Quiero hablar con él"_ exigió al final.

Alguien lanzó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono. _"Podría estar mejor si colaboras"._

" _Quiero una prueba de que está bien"._ El pelinegro ya había sido informado de todo y seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra: mantener la llamada la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. _"¿Qué hay de la chica?"_ Se atrevió a preguntar, en ese momento al rubio que escuchaba atentamente aquella grabación le dio un vuelco el corazón, quería saber que su hermanita estaba bien.

" _Muy inteligente Uchiha, sin embargo, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo; lo que pase con esa niña no es asunto tuyo"._

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación, el Anbu había cortado la llamada y la incertidumbre por no saber nada del estado de la pelirrosa se hizo presente, dejando aún más miedo y preocupación en varios de los agentes.

 _ **Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos, especialmente por su apoyo y paciencia. No los voy a presionar con conmentarios, solo hagan y escriban lo que les nazca de corazón y haganme saber cada tanto si voy por buen camino. ;)**_

 _ **Los quiero!**_


	24. Plan de escape

_**Lo prometido es deuda y acá les dejo otro capítulo subido lo más rápido que pude, espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Muuuuaaaa!**_ _ **Gracias por estar! ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 24 – PLAN DE ESCAPE

Por suerte para Sakura y Sasuke, el día siguiente a la tortura de la chica, ningún Anbu apareció más que para tirarles una botella de un litro de agua y un plato de comida de dudosa procedencia para que se repartieran entre los dos. – ¿Delicioso verdad? – comentó divertido Suigetsu al ver sus caras de asco causada por la pasta nauseabunda que supuestamente sería lo que los alimentaría. El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada. – Al principio también preferí morir de inanición, pero luego descubres que el hambre es peor.

La pareja intercambió miradas, era cierto que hacía bastante no comían y estaban muertos de hambre. – ¿Dices que has probado esta mierda y sigues vivo? – preguntó Sasuke.

– No siempre es tan buena, no es tan difícil de tragar cuando te acostumbras.

– Adoro el aliento que nos das – comentó sarcástica la chica.

– No tienen por qué alimentarse si no quieren.

– De acuerdo, esto no va a matarnos así que – miró seria a su novio – simplemente trágalo sin degustarlo, que no toque tu lengua o vomitarás. Hazlo como si fuera un feo medicamento. Es lo único que nos mantendrá lo suficientemente fuertes como para salir de aquí.

El hombre de pelo casi blanco bufó – ¿aún sigues con eso? Ya te dije que…

– Yo no me doy por vencida tan fácil – lo cortó. – Si nos ayudas te dejaré venir con nosotros.

– Sakura, no sabes de qué puede ser capaz este tipo – llamó su atención el Uchiha queriendo ser precavido, sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras habían despertado en el otro prisionero, "¿sería posible…?".

– Es verdad, pero de todos modos, cada hombre que nos rodea es peligroso. – Tomó un pedazo de aquella comida y se lo enseñó para alentarlo a que la imitara antes de llevarlo a su boca. Lo tragó con dificultad mientras su cara hacía muecas de asco. – Anda, inténtalo. He probado cosas peores.

– Lo dudo – susurró casi para sí el chico, pero ella lo escuchó. Accedió a probar aquello ante la atenta mirada de su novia y las carcajadas del burlón vecino de la celda de enfrente.

Cuando terminó, la pelirrosa rápidamente le dijo: – retenlo, no vomites, solo piensa que es rico – y el chico volvió a tragar. – Toma – le tendió la botella con agua para bajar la "comida". – Despacio – indicó. – Eso. Muy bien, ahora que terminamos – se dirigió al otro hombre. – ¿Qué sabes de este lugar? Lo que sea, cualquier dato servirá.

– Evidentemente no estamos cerca de la ciudad ¿cierto? – concluyó Sasuke al observar las paredes de piedra.

Suiguetsu negó con la cabeza – estamos cerca de una montaña, si no es que no estamos bajo ella, cuando me trajeron tenía una bolsa en la cabeza de modo que no me doy cuenta del lugar exacto en el que estamos.

– Eso quiere decir que conoces este sitio – dedujo, el interrogado asintió. – ¿Recuerdas las vueltas que te dieron para traerte a esta celda?

– Imposible, ¿cómo demonios quieres que me acuerde de un recorrido que ni siquiera vi?

– Ok, ok, está bien – intentó calmar. – ¿Estuviste en la cámara de tortura?

El hombre tembló al recordarlo. – Esta niña – exclamó. – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? Claro que estuve ahí, Sasorí es un maldito loco.

La chica se sorprendió en demasía al escuchar aquel nombre. Sabía que el pelirrojo era un Akatsuki pero imaginárselo sádico torturando a alguien no era algo que hubiera ocurrido. Miró a su novio y éste le asintió. – De acuerdo – dijo reponiéndose a la noticia. – Necesito cualquier detalle que recuerdes, algún ducto de ventilación, trampilla secreta o algo por el estilo. Deben tener un lugar en donde estar ellos así que podría haber habitaciones improvisadas, un centro de reuniones… – cavilaba sopesando las posibilidades.

– Este lugar es enorme y además es un laberinto. Hay cerca de veinte habitaciones individuales, aunque la mayoría están todo el tiempo desocupadas; por lo general no hay más de siete u ocho personas al mismo tiempo, incluso a veces solo quedan dos guardias custodiando el lugar porque están tranquilos al saber que es imposible escapar – agregó.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

– Estas paredes, las rocas, el laberinto, si te pierdes morirías atrapado bajo tierra, creo que eso es peor que quedarse aquí, además, solo mira estos barrotes – dijo abrazando uno con la mano. Cada barrote de hierro tendría al menos un centímetro y medio de diámetro – ¿cómo saldrías de aquí?

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir una puntada fuerte en la espalda, claramente aún no se había recuperado. – Solo tengo que hacer que ellos me saquen – respondió entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

– Mírate, ¿no crees que será peor si los desafías?

Uchiha la miraba con horror al saber que ella hablaba enserio. – Sakura por favor – suplicó. – No lo hagas, es peligroso.

– Sasuke – lo cortó. – Ya hablamos de esto. No dejaré que mueras aquí. Es un riesgo que correré – añadió dirigiéndose al hombre. – De todos modos nos matarán tarde o temprano.

– Tú no eres una chica corriente ¿cierto? – preguntó sospechoso entrecerrando los ojos.

La pelirrosa sonrió de lado. – Eres tan arrogante como yo – le susurró el pelinegro al oído.

El prisionero de pelo blanco rió, dejando ver su afilada dentadura. – Esto se pone interesante – expresó divertido – me gusta tu chica amigo. – El aludido se tensó, aún así enseguida sonrió orgulloso, sabía que era solo suya. – Hay puertas trampas y pasadizos secretos – prosiguió – algunos se dirigen hacia la salida, el problema es que si damos con el incorrecto quedaríamos atrapados en lo más profundo de la montaña. Si mal no recuerdo hay una ruta de escape entre un pasillo que va a los dormitorios y la cámara de tortura, pero no estoy seguro.

– Descuida, esa información es muy útil, ahora lo que falta es acercarnos al lugar.

Ya casi perdían la noción del tiempo ahí dentro, pero según sus cálculos creían que habían pasado dos días más, tiempo en el que seguramente Akatsuki se habría puesto en contacto con Fugaku. Seguían deliberando y sacando la mayor cantidad posible de información cuando un fuerte chirrido los interrumpió. Nuevamente se abrían las puertas principales dejando ver detrás de ellas a dos Anbus haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran a un ritmo desconocido por causa de la adrenalina. Se acercaron a la celda de la joven pareja que los miraba expectante. La pelirrosa ya se preparaba mentalmente para ir con ellos cuando uno de los hombres, Hidan, expresó: – vendrás con nosotros niño bonito.

– Tu papi quiere una prueba de tu integridad – agregó el otro con malicia. – Le mandaremos una fotito.

– No – dijo Sakura poniéndosele adelante. – Si van a sacarle una foto que sea aquí.

Kyusuke, el Anbu que había hablado segundo rió estridentemente – ahora entiendo por qué decían que era una fierecilla. Quizás quieras ver a Kisame otra vez – se carcajeó, mas su semblante enseguida se volvió serio, no estaba bromeando.

– No dejaré que lo lleven – dijo desafiante colocándose en postura de ataque.

– Tranquila – le susurró Sasuke – estaré bien.

– No – respondió en el mismo bajo tono de voz. – Si él va yo también – agregó firme mirando a los dos terroristas.

– Bueno, eso se puede arreglar ¿no Hidan?

– Claro, aún me debes una pelea – por sus ojos pasó un brillo aterrador. – Andando – ordenó haciéndolos pasar delante suyo. Jade dudó, aún así procedió a hacer lo que le decían sin dejar de estar atenta a cada movimiento que sus captores realizaban.

Llegaron a la cámara de tortura y el rostro del pelinegro se transformó inmediatamente en uno de terror, ¿qué le habrían hecho a su amada ahí adentro? ¿Qué les pasaría ahora? Sakura lo miró con pena y culpa entendiendo al instante lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, todo ocurrió muy rápido, uno de los Akatsukis envió una descarga eléctrica con una picana al pelinegro, haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante y callera estrepitosamente al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. La chica en ese momento se tiró a socorrerlo pero el otro la tomó del cabello y la alejó. Ella gimió de dolor al ser levantada de esa forma y giró sobre sus talones para defenderse, pero no lo logró porque el hombre que la sostenía le inyectó una leve dosis de somnífero para inmovilizarla.

– ¡Sakura! – gritó el Uchiha intentando ponerse de pie, pero la patada que recibió en el estómago lo hizo rodar por el suelo hacia el otro lado. Era inútil, de todos modos no lo iba a escuchar, era arrastrada inconsciente por aquel hombre; el chico se desesperó, mas no pudo hacer nada. Intentó defenderse pero era imposible, la electricidad que había recibido lo había paralizado y los golpes posteriores lo estaban lastimando.

– Creo que así estás bien – se burló su atacante tomándole una foto. – Será una linda postal para tus padres.

El pelinegro estaba rendido en el suelo, entregado pensando en su novia y en cómo se pondría su madre al recibir su imagen, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber llegado a esa situación. – Kyusuke – sintió que llamaba el otro – átalo, no quiero sorpresas. – Fue llevado a la misma silla en la que días atrás había estado la chica y aunque forcejeó lo más que pudo fue inútil. Al mismo tiempo, la pelirrosa era despertada con un baldazo de agua fría. Tembló. – Hay alguien que quiere verte – le dijo Hidan. – Es de mala educación que no lo atiendas – sonrió.

– Maldito – vociferó el Uchiha ardiendo de furia y recibiendo así un piñazo en la cara que lo hizo sangrar por la boca.

En ese instante un hombre robusto y alto, con una máscara negra hasta debajo de los ojos y una capucha, entró a la habitación. Pasó la mirada sobre el chico con profundo asco pero caminó directo hacia la joven agente.

– ¡No la toques! – se oyó un grito, interrumpido por un nuevo golpe.

El enmascarado hizo caso omiso y se acercó hasta quedar casi tocando a la chica, la tomó fuerte del mentón y bajando su máscara sin que ella lo viera pasó su lengua por todo el largo de su cuello hasta detenerse en su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera por completo, le susurró con voz grave: –te dije que serías mía florcita.

Sakura tembló al momento que sus ojos se abrían como platos, simplemente no podría ser peor, estaba en manos de ese enfermo. – Kakuzu – susurró, su novio no llegó a escucharla. El hombre la besó mientras ella desesperada intentaba liberarse moviéndose con violencia para todos lados. Solo pensó en una forma, lo mordió haciendo que chillara de dolor mientras retrocedía limpiándose un sangrante labio. "¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!" y golpes era lo único que escuchaba, aunque los sentía como provenientes de un lugar lejano por el aturdimiento causados por la droga en su organismo, el asco y el miedo que le causaba aquel joven. Se sentía vulnerable, todos su miedos de cuando era niña se encontraban latentes en ese momento, lo único que quería era a su hermano, que apareciera como siempre lo había hecho y la salvara "Naruto sálvame, por favor" decía internamente mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Una cachetada la liberó de su estupor. – Perra – expresó furioso el pelinegro. Sus compañeros solo se habían limitado a observar, como si el espectáculo fuese de lo más entretenido. Se acercó a Sasuke sabiendo que sería su debilidad. – ¿Me recuerdas Uchiha? – sonrió.

El aludido se sorprendió de sobremanera y temió desde lo más profundo de su ser por su novia. – Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima juro que…

– ¿Qué? – interrumpió desafiante y burlón.

– Te mataré – respondió frío, ya no sentía miedo. La furia era tal que se creía capaz de liberarse y llevar a cabo lo que decía. Los mataría, de eso no había duda.

– ¡Kakuzu ya basta! Esto es conmigo – gritó la chica entre lágrimas.

– Muy bien – expresó pensativo, estirando las vocales al decir la frase. – Eso me gusta más preciosa, al fin comprendes – comenzó a acercársele.

– Saku no – un nuevo golpe cortó el aire.

– Promete que nos dejarás jugar a nosotros después Kakuzu – pidió como si fuera un niño Kyusuke.

– Ella es mía – respondió cortante.

– La cosa no es tan así mi compañero – intervino Hidan pasando un brazo por sus hombros. – Si no quieres que el jefe se entere de esto tendrás que compartir.

– Tsk – no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el trato. – Pero primero será mía; estoy seguro de que esta flor aún no ha sido deshojada. – Al decir ello le dirigió una mirada de lujuria que la hizo temblar.

– ¿Por qué no la sueltas imbécil y dejas que se defienda a ver si puedes con ella? – desafió el prisionero.

– Me parece justo, esta niña me debe una pelea de cuando los capturamos.

– Podría ser divertido – admitió. – Sin embargo, creo que la prefiero así – se mordió el labio. – Verla esposada solo para mí me excita más – dijo pasando una mano desde sus muñecas, por el largo de sus brazos, hasta su cintura.

– ¡Suel-ta-me! – se retorcía para liberarse.

– No la toques – gritaba Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – se escuchó una muy molesta voz. – ¿Acaso están sacando información? – preguntó un pelirrojo al entrar en la habitación y ver a su compañero muy cerca de la prisionera. Caminó hacia ella, – ¿cómo están tus heridas? – cuestionó rodeándola. Se volvió hacia el resto de los Anbus. – ¿Por qué aún siguen aquí? Si ya sacaron la foto llévenselo, yo continuaré con el interrogatorio.

– No. Sasori, maldito hijo de…

– Ssh, no tientes a tu suerte Uchiha – le dijo mientras era arrastrado hacia su celda nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– ¿Por qué hago esto? ¡Ja! Es solo trabajo nena. – Respondió acomodándole un mechón de cabello. – Aunque debo admitir que es divertido, creo que encontré lo mío ¿no lo crees? – Hablaba mientras se recostaba en un mostrador con herramientas que había frente a ella.

– ¿Qué quieren?

– Creo que eso tú ya lo sabes ¿cierto? – Sakura negó con la cabeza. – Mi jefe es muy ambicioso, pero eso es algo que ya no importa.

– ¿Quién es tu jefe?

– ¿Quién sabe? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– No me digas, ¿y trabajas para alguien que no sabes quién es? ¿Siquiera conoces sus intenciones?

– Te lo dije, solo cumplo órdenes, mi trabajo me divierte.

– ¿Qué órdenes sigues ahora? ¿Seguirás con lo que empezó Kisame?

– No será necesario – la chica lo miró dudosa. – Debo admitir que me engañaste – comenzó. – En verdad creí que te agradaba, pero claro, el maldito pelirrojo Sasori Akazuna nació para estar solo, así siempre me lo hizo ver mi padre y así será. Jugaste conmigo – dijo furioso dando un paso hacia ella señalándola con el dedo amenazante.

– No, yo no…

– ¡Cállate! – casi gritó haciendo presión sobre su cuello. – Ca-lla-te – silabeó apretando con más fuerza.

– Sa… so… ccgg… – El joven la soltó y la chica comenzó a toser e intentar tomar aire desesperadamente mientras él se limitaba a observarla. Cuando su respiración se regularizó intentó hablar. – Sasori escúchame – pidió pero fue interrumpida.

– Bien, comienza por decirme quién eres y para quién trabajas.

– Soy agente especial de la Organización Ninja de la Hoja – No sabía por qué le decía aquello, incluso sabía que se ponía en peligro porque Akatsuki querría sacarle más información para descubrir a los suyos y que no interfirieran más en sus planes, pero eso nunca sucedería, ella no pondría en peligro a ninguno de sus compañeros aunque le hicieran las peores torturas de todas.

– Continúa.

– Mi única misión era proteger a Sasuke…

– ¿Por eso sales con él? – Concluyó.

– No – se atrevió a decir. – Lo amo.

Su oyente tensó la mandíbula. – ¿Sospechabas de mí?

El silencio por parte de ella le dio a entender que así era. – Lo admito, fue mi plan. Tú ya te habías acercado a mí, así que no me sería tan difícil seguirte el juego. Pero de verdad deseé que no fueras uno de ellos, lo juro. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y él pudo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras reflejada en sus orbes. – La pasaba bien estando contigo, pensé que si todo resultaba bien podríamos ser buenos amigos.

– Hasta el día de la feria – terminó por ella que asintió en respuesta.

– Ahí supe que intentaste secuestrarme. Como sea, los dos pecamos de traicioneros, tú también te acercaste a mí por Sasuke ¿no es así?

– Muy astuta – sonrió de lado. – Sin embargo, ahora que ya están en manos de Akatsuki, no creo que les sea tan fácil salir de aquí y menos si se enteran de la joyita que tenemos con nosotros – dijo tomándola firme del mentón.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos ¿a qué se refería? – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Si se enteran? Tú – titubeó – ¿no les dirás?

– Depende – ella lo miró dudosa. – Ya te lo dije – aclaró – para mí esto es un juego, y no me gustaría que rompieran tu bello cuerpo o que tus ojos perdieran ese brillo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Mmm… – su postura cambió a una pensativa, mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Sakura se exasperó. – Por favor, haré lo que me pidas pero por lo que más quieras, libera a Sasuke. Haré lo que sea pero por favor…

– ¡Cállate! – la cortó. – Aún no entiendo, ¿cómo alguien como tú puede quererlo?

A la chica le extrañó aquello – ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? – se animó a cuestionar.

– Quiero entender, solo contesta. ¿Cómo alguien "inocente" – hizo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo aquella palabra – bondadosa y linda como tú se pudo haber fijado en alguien tan arrogante y engreído como él?

– ¿A qué quieres llegar?

– Yo nunca tuve amigos, ni alguien que me quiera sinceramente. ¿Cómo es que él, con su carácter – sopesó cuál sería la palabra correcta – insufrible – largó con un suspiro – puede tenerlo todo?

Sakura sonrió con ternura – Sasuke puede llegar a ser el chico más odioso y creído de todos cuando se presenta por primera vez ante alguien. Pero eso es solo una coraza, un muro que él mismo construyó para protegerse a sí mismo. Una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta de que es una persona maravillosa; es bueno, atento, amable, siempre cuida a los que necesitan de él aunque no lo demuestre, le cuesta confiar en la gente pero una vez que te ganas su confianza dará todo por ti y te defenderá a muerte. Es capaz de amar con locura sin esperar algo a cambio, ama con todo su corazón y entrega todo de sí para que aquellos a los que ama sean felices, por eso y muchas cosas más mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecen; y por la misma razón tiene amigos que le serán eternamente fieles.

– Suficiente, ya entendí.

– ¿Qué ganas con saber todo esto? No lo entiendo.

– No tienes nada que entender.

¿Qué significaba aquella actitud? ¿Acaso Sasori estaba celoso? "No, imposible" pensó Jade. Entonces lo supo – tú… solo quieres… amor – susurró. El joven se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda rápidamente y apretó sus puños. – Aún es posible Sasori, aún puedes redimirte. Solo intenta hacer las cosas bien.

– ¿Y eso qué sería? – preguntó exaltado. – ¿Soltarlos? ¿Qué ganaría yo?

– Mi respeto y confianza. Entonces sabría que a pesar de todo eres un buen chico y ganarías en mí una amiga.

– Tsk, mientes.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? Ayúdanos y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

El joven pareció pensarlo, sin embargo negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento Sakura, yo no tengo retorno – le dijo mientras aflojaba las esposas para soltarla y llevarla nuevamente a la celda.

 ** _¿Qué decirles? Estoy disfrutando mucho escribir este fanfic y les voy a contar que estamos llegando al final de la primera temporada. Pero no se asusten, porque así como termina la primera empieza la segunda. Solo dividí la historia en dos temporadas porque son como dos grandes partes de HILOS ROJOS. Donde en la segunda va a ser más corta y se va a dar todo el desenlace y desenredo de la historia, además espero que no haya tanto drama. Los quiero, gracias por leer! :*_**


	25. Kakuzu

_**Holaaaa! Estoy haciendo los deberes bastante rápido ¿no creen? Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos los que siguen fielmente esta historia, especialmente a aquellos que se toman un tiempito para dejar su comentario y palabras de aliento. Aunque muchas veces se me dificulta contestar uno por uno, quiero que sepan que leo cada palabra que me escriben y les estoy muuuy pero muy agradecida por ello. Los quiero! Espero que disfruten este capítulo y no me maten por el final, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo! Muuuáaaa!**_

CAPÍTULO 25 - KAKUZU

Un nuevo día había llegado y Naruto ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para poder controlarse y aparentar que todo estaba bien. En ese momento tan duro para él, su único cable a tierra, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era Hinata y cada vez que podía procuraba estar con ella, por eso aprovechaba cada segundo que tenían en la secundaria para abrazarla y estar a su lado.

Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la Hyuga de la mano rumbo al salón de clases cuando uno de sus amigos hizo acto de presencia. – Oye Naruto. ¿Cómo sigue Saku?

El rubio se tensó, cosa que claramente percibió su novia. – Es verdad – intervino Kiba abrazando a la pareja por la espalda. – Se extrañan las peleas de esos dos. ¿No saben cuándo vuelven?

Namilaze negó con la cabeza. – Es raro que justo ellos dos sean los enfermos, cualquiera empezaría a sospechar – intervino cierto pelirrojo, haciendo que apretara con fuerza su puño libre.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tonto? De Sasuke lo creería pero ¿Sakura? Vamos, ella no es así – regañó Shikamaru que era el primero que había preguntado por la chica. – Además, es fácil que entre novios se contagien un resfriado por la cercanía que evidentemente tienen.

– Solo bromeaba. ¿Por qué no los visitamos?

– ¡¿Qué?! No hablas enserio ¿cierto? – inquirió el amante de los perros exaltado. – ¿Acaso quieres que te contagien?

– Es verdad – suspiró Gaara. – Aunque si eso implicara faltar a clases por una semana…

– Ya cállate idiota ¿qué te traes? Esos comentarios no son propios de ti.

– Wo… Tranquilo Shika – se carcajeó. – Quien sabe… – suspiró restándole importancia. – Quizá ya sea mi hora.

Los chicos lo miraron sospechosos. – ¿Acaso tú… – comenzó Kiba – estás saliendo con alguien?

– Ella estará bien – interrumpió frío el chico de ojos celestes. – Los dos – agregó. – Pronto volverán a clases.

– Naruto – susurró Hinata triste por la fortaleza de éste, observándolo atenta antes de ser rápidamente arrastrada por él dejándolos a todos de piedra, pensando en que evidentemente estaba pasando algo que no querían decirles.

Entraron al salón de clases que aún estaba vacío, ya una vez solos él se volvió hacia la chica. – Hina por favor, abrázame, abrázame fuerte – pidió lanzándose hacia ella, no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando ya se encontraban completamente unidos, aferrados al otro con fuerza. – Lo necesito, abrázame o me romperé, si es que no mato a alguien.

Sus palabras le destrozaban el corazón, verlo tan devastado le dolía, dolía mucho saber de su impotencia y la incertidumbre de que los chicos pudieran no volver jamás, no, no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Por si fuera poco, estaba el hecho de tener que lidiar con la secundaria y mentirle a todos sus amigos o tener que aguantar algún comentario indebido.

– Ellos estarán bien, yo lo sé, son fuertes y pronto los encontrarán – intentó animar.

– Tienes razón – dijo separándose lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. – Esos dos son fuertes, no tengo por qué temer – se intentó convencer. Ella le asintió en respuesta, él besó tiernamente sus labios antes de decirle dulcemente y con todo el amor del mundo un "gracias" cargado con los más sinceros sentimientos. – Te amo.

– Te amo – correspondió antes de que juntos se dirigieran a sus lugares para tomar la clase que empezaría en unos minutos.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al aula, entre ellos una muy triste Ino que miró rápidamente expectante a su mejor amiga pero recibió como respuesta un gesto negativo con su cabeza, dándole a entender así que no había novedades. La rubia no se veía tan seguido con Sai y por eso la pelinegra por momentos se volvía su única fuente de información. El chico se había centrado en la misión y aprovechaba las horas en la secundaria para espiar a los Anbus que seguían asistiendo o se saltaba clases para salir del instituto por algo puntual, incluso faltaba, ese día por ejemplo, al igual que el anterior, se encontraba ausente porque había viajado a Suna por una información aislada de la organización de la nube roja que había recibido.

– Hina…

– ¿Sí? – Se encontraban en ese momento en el descanso del medio día, a la sombra de un árbol en el patio de la secundaria.

– Sé cuán difícil es esto para ti, gracias por no huir.

– Mn – negó la chica entre sus brazos. – Lo es aún más para ti y no huyes ¿cómo crees que podría abandonarte? – dijo volviéndose hacia él que le sonreía dulce con dolor reflejado en el rostro.

– Vamos, vayamos a clases – impulsó poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.

Comenzaron a acercarse al edificio principal donde estaban todas las aulas, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo sus amigos les bloquearon el camino. – ¿Y bien? – inquirió Nara cruzado de brazos con mirada desafiante – ¿Nos van a decir que pasa o van a seguir mintiendo?

– También son nuestros amigos – apoyó Choji que extrañamente no estaba comiendo.

– Chicos – tomó aire – no les mentimos, Sakura y Sasuke están enfermos.

– Sí claro, ¿crees que somos tontos Hinata? – atacó Gaara. – Tú e Ino nunca están tanto tiempo separadas por más que tengan novios y Naruto…

– ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un parásito depresivo? – Terminó Kiba. – Ya no se reúnen con nosotros, están todo el tiempo apartados y tristes desde que volvieron a clases luego del fin de semana – enumeró.

– Creo que merecemos saber lo que les pasó ¿no se trata de un simple resfriado cierto? – preguntó Shikamaru.

El rubio lo miró decidido y serio. – No – contestó con los puños apretados, era verdad, ellos también eran sus amigos.

– Vamos Naruto ¿por qué no les dices la verdad? – incitó una molesta y burlona voz, lo que menos necesitaba el chico en esos momentos: a Kakuzu para hacerle perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

– ¿Tú qué te metes? – preguntó enojado el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué puede saber este infeliz? – se burló Inuzuka.

– ¿Yo? – se carcajeó. – Sé mucho – dijo frío, regodeándose del dolor del rubio que seguía estático en el mismo lugar.

– ¿Por qué sabrías algo? – cuestionó Nara.

– Sé, porque… – se acercó al joven agente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros frente suyo y le susurró al oído – …últimamente me he estado divirtiendo mucho con ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón palpitó fuerte una vez haciendo que por sus venas la sangre corriera como ácido quemándole cada parte de su cuerpo. Se estaba transformando por la furia, en ese momento dejó de pensar. Saltó hacia él como si hubiera sido poseído por algún demonio con la mirada enrojecida por la ira.

Un piñazo directo al pómulo izquierdo del pelinegro lo hizo caer de espaldas en el césped, pero no pudo pararse, al agente enseguida se puso encima y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme antes de golpearlo nuevamente, el pelinegro comenzó a sangrar. – ¿Qué dices infeliz? – incitó. – Repítelo.

Sus amigos quedaron petrificados al igual que Hinata, mientras a su alrededor los curiosos comenzaban a acercarse.

– Lo que oyes – comenzó entre jadeos – sabes bien que florcita no está resfriada. – Lo miró con malicia – ella está perfectamente…

– Maldito – no lo dejó terminar. – Te mataré.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Naruto ya basta! – intentaban frenarlo.

– ¡Para! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Pero el chico no escuchaba, sentía que querían apartarlo, pero al parecer no podían, en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de su hermanita siendo acosada por el miserable de Kakuzu y lo mataría por haberle hecho daño. Solo estaba movido por la furia y no lo soltaría, estaba canalizando su angustia, dolor e impotencia ahí, para él en ese momento el pelinegro era la representación de todo Akatsuki.

El Anbu se carcajeó y continuó hablando como podía – bueno, no perfectamente. – Volvió a reír.

– Infeliz – vociferó. – ¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó dándole la cabeza contra el suelo al tiempo que sentía que unos fuertes brazos lo tomaban desde atrás enrollándose por debajo de sus hombros y rodeándolos para inmovilizar los suyos y lo levantaban hacia arriba. – ¡Suéltame! – gritó sin saber a quién le hablaba, pataleando para volver a alcanzar a su víctima.

– ¡Namikaze! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – dijo firme la voz. – Tranquilízate – le pidió por lo bajo Kakashi. – Vamos, el espectáculo terminó, vayan a sus clases – ordenó al resto de los estudiantes. – Ustedes – agregó refiriéndose a Shikamaru y Gaara – llévenlo a la enfermería – señaló con la cabeza al pelinegro que seguía en el suelo. – Señorita – se dirigió a Temari que había aparecido en escena – por favor acompañe a Hyuga, está muy angustiada por la pelea con su novio. – La rubia asintió, ambos sabían que podría tratarse de una distracción, así que debía custodiar a Hinata.

– Naruto por Dios, cálmate – pidió ya dentro de la sala de profesores que estaba vacía porque era hora de clases.

– Kakashi él es uno de ellos, tiene a Sakura – dijo aterrado.

La cara del peliplata se transformó en una de espanto pues sabía algo de la historia que habían tenido con ese problemático chico. – Tranquilo, hablaré a la base para que le asignen un agente para seguirlo continuamente.

– Yo quiero hacerlo – dijo firme.

– Tú lo matarás antes de que te lleve a algún lado.

El chico se quedó callado. – No entiendo por qué lo hizo. – El hombre lo miró con duda. – ¿Por qué se puso en evidencia? – levantó la mirada a su superior.

En ese momento Hatake lo comprendió – te estaba probando – concluyó.

– ¿Crees que Sa…?

– No, pero es probable que lo sospechara por su cercanía.

– Aún así no tiene sentido, solo consiguió que lo golpeara.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. – Despejó sus dudas de qué tan al tanto de todo estás.

– Creo que aún así sale perdiendo.

– ¿Lo crees? Sabes lo peligroso que es que conozcan una identidad, familia, amigos, ya nada estará a salvo si te descubren.

– No puede ser – dijo para sí, llegando a algún lado en sus pensamientos.

El hombre lo miró curioso – ¿qué…?

– ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes? Danzo, el padre de Kakuzu – Kakashi lo miró expectante, dándole pie para que continuara a dónde quería llegar. – Él era el alcalde cuando yo tenía diez años, es un poderoso político con influencias por todas partes y siempre fue blanco de investigaciones por corrupción y trabajos ilícitos.

– Muy bien, vamos – ordenó tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del lugar. – Shino necesito que busques todas las direcciones que tiene a su nombre el ex alcalde de Konhoja de hace seis años: Danzo… – titubeó – ¿Sabes su apellido?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. – Lo tengo – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. – Danzo Shimura.

– De acuerdo, vamos para la base, convoca una reunión, necesitamos reorganizarnos. Preciso que envíen a alguien a que siga todo el tiempo a su hijo, ahora está en la enfermería de la secundaria. – El nerd se extrañó ante aquello, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Hatake no serviría de nada preguntar. Y él se encargó de confirmarle ese hecho al colgarle el teléfono. – Aguarda un momento.

– ¿Qué?

– Debo darle mis excusas al director.

El adolescente asintió – le enviaré un mensaje a Hinata. "Hola princesa, no te preocupes todo está bien. Más tarde te llamo" escribió.

– Zorro – llamó Kakashi por el intercomunicador una vez que estuvieron cada cual en su respectivo vehículo – hay algo que no te he dicho.

– Adelante – alentó serio.

– Enviaron una foto como prueba de que Sasuke continúa con vida. – Naruto tragó grueso. – El panorama no es bueno – continuó – su estado es lamentable. – La mirada del chico se ensombreció y pisó el acelerador al máximo.

– ¿Temari se quedó con Hinata? – preguntaba el adolescente a su capitán cuando ya estaban en la base.

– Así es, aunque creo que le hubiera gustado acompañarte en la pelea de hoy. Vamos, debemos informar a Suna de lo sucedido con Kakuzu y de la probable implicancia de su padre en Akatsuki – apuró dirigiéndose a la oficina de Hashirama.

Se convocó rápidamente una reunión en la sala de juntas con comunicación directa a través de internet donde mediante un monitor podían ver al Jefe de la Organización del Desierto a la que pertenecía Sai.

– ¿Qué novedades tenemos? – Preguntaba un hombre robusto que se hacía llamar Killer B.

– Kakuzu Shimura, hijo de Danzo, provocó al joven Namikaze alegando haber estado con nuestra agente secuestrada por Akatsuki, la señorita Sakura Haruno – explicó el cabeza de la Hoja.

– Danzo – escupió B con desprecio.

– ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó Hatake extrañado.

– Por supuesto, él era uno de los nuestros; sabe cómo trabajamos, fue maestro de varios de los agentes que tenemos, incluso del joven Sai Kimura, su mejor estudiante. Ahora no me extraña por qué la nube roja ha evadido casi todas nuestras intervenciones.

– Es solo una posibilidad, pero creemos que está implicado. ¿Tienen alguna información de él que nos pueda servir?

– Seguro, enviaré todo con Kimura. Lo que precisen o lo que quieran saber háblenlo con él, lo conoce bien.

– De acuerdo – asintió Senju cortando la comunicación. – Muy bien, andando. Nohara – llamó por intercomunicador.

– ¿Sí señor?

– Ubícame inmediatamente todas las direcciones y propiedades que se encuentren a nombre de Danzo Shimura y ve si hay alguna coincidencia con las de Akatsuki.

– Enseguida – obedeció.

– Ahora solo queda esperar al chico de Suna, tómense un descanso. Presiento que pronto entraremos en acción.

Se encontraban nuevamente en la cámara de tortura, y es que habían descubierto que el chico era el punto débil de la pelirrosa y quizá amenazándolo a él podrían obtener la información que querían.

Un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo hizo escupir sangre. – ¡Sasuke ya basta! ¡Cállate! – pidió su novia al escuchar cómo el azabache desafiaba a los Anbu; ella estaba colgada de las cadenas como la vez anterior, a diferencia del pelinegro que se hallaba encadenado de brazos abiertos al otro lado de la habitación, frente a ella.

Además de ellos se encontraban Kisame, Hidán, Kakuzu y un tipo que no habían visto antes al que llamaban Zetsu. – ¿Aún recuerdas el sonido de tu piel abriéndose? – preguntó muy cerca de ella el hombre con tatuaje de tiburón. – Pues yo no he podido olvidarlo. – Ambos chicos se estremecieron al verlo dirigirse a la pared y tomar lentamente el látigo. Mas no volvió hacia dónde estaba la chica, sino hacia el lado en que estaba su novio. – ¿Qué tanto crees que aguante él? – Le preguntó con malicia al tiempo que sus compañeros rajaban su remera.

– No – sollozó. – Por favor – suplicó.

– ¿Hablarás?

Silencio...

Los segundos de silencio fueron sustituidos por ese horrible ruido del cuero rajando todo a su paso: el aire y la piel del chico, y un profundo quejido de dolor. Seguido de otro. – ¡Ya basta! – gritó la pelirrosa. Y otro. – Por favor, paren. Por favor… – suplicaba entre sollozos cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

– Míralo – dijo firme Kakuzu agarrando su mentón y forzándola a mirarlo. – Esto es tú culpa, sabes que no aguantará demasiado ¿cierto? Que si continuamos entrará en shock.

– Malditos – siseó Sasuke. – Sakura no les hagas caso, no les digas nada. – Un golpe de puño logró silenciarlo.

– ¡Quiero nombres! – gritó el pelinegro. – El condenado Namikaze es uno de ustedes ¿cierto?

– No, Naruto no… – jadeó, pero no pudo continuar.

– ¿Cuántos agentes más hay en el instituto? ¡Habla! – la golpeó fuerte en la cara.

– Tranquilo Kaku, solo es una niña – dijo Zetsu acercándosele un poco. – Debes tratarla con cariño – agregó, a lo que el pelinegro enseguida entendió la indirecta.

Sonrió de lado – tienes razón. Lo siento florcita – se disculpó falsamente acariciando su mejilla. – ¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando… ¡Oh! – fingió caer en la cuenta de algo. – Esta es tu primera vez ¿cierto?

Haruno abrió los ojos como platos. – No… – se escapó de su boca.

– ¡No la toques! – gritó su novio espantado, desesperado. – No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima.

Pero en respuesta el agresor de la agente se volteó a verlo y le sonrió. – No te imaginas las noches que soñé con hacerla mía y envestirla una y otra vez hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento. – Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer del asco y el miedo. El pelinegro pasó una mano desde su nuca hasta la parte más baja de su columna vertebral mientras sus compañeros reían. Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos jades, ahora opacados por el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones negativas. – Es una lástima que no hayas podido desvirgarla Uchiha, creo que yo no podré ser muy delicado, llevo mucho tiempo aguantándome – aclaró. – Creo que hubiera sufrido menos si hubiera estado con alguien antes, porque estoy seguro de que florcita sigue entera – agregó sonriendo para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. – De todos modos, confórmate con mirar, no te haces una idea las veces que te imaginé sufriendo por verme a mí con ella, tal y como hacía yo cada vez que los veía besarse – terminó, dando vuelta su cara para poseer su boca descaradamente, la chica dio vuelta la cara con asco, intentando tomar aire que por causa de la angustia y el beso demandante le comenzaba a faltar. Kakuzu comenzó a acariciar su vientre para que el chico viera por donde pasaban sus manos. – Apuesto a que quisiste mil veces estar en mi situación ¿no es así?

El resto de los hombres comenzó a reír ante la escena. – Son patéticos – se burló el Uchiha prácticamente sostenido por las cadenas, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en él. – Cuarto mafiosos de pacotilla agrediendo a una niña que no puede defenderse. Jajajaja… – comenzó a reírse. – No podrían con ella si estuviera sin esas cadenas ¿cierto? – rió nuevamente. – No me extraña que hayan terminado en esta cueva de mala muerte, de seguro no sirven para otra cosa. No – se retractó – mejor aún, no sabían cómo deshacerse de los parásitos y por eso los envían aquí.

Un fuerte alarido de dolor irrumpe en la habitación, Kisame, ya arto de sus burlas, golpeó fuertemente su pierna con una barra que había tomado en el momento al punto de fracturarla.

Aquello la hizo reaccionar, era ahora o nunca, todo el miedo o la duda que había sentido se fue por la borda al escuchar el dolor de su amado, la adrenalina la invadió y rápidamente entró en acción. Saltó agarrándose de las cadenas y giró en el aire para con las piernas rodear el cuello de Kakuzu hasta dormirlo. Logró soltar las esposas del encadenamiento y caer ágilmente sobre las dos piernas en el suelo aún con los hierros en sus muñecas, preparada para seguir luchando. Siente un pinchazo causado por un dardo con somnífero en el muslo pero lo ignora. Se preparó para escapar y se había inyectado el antídoto, de modo que por unas horas aquella droga no tendría efecto en ella, lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke.

Al momento en que se abrían las puertas de la prisión en donde estaban cuando iban a buscarlos, la pelirrosa había inyectado una cápsula de antídoto en su compañero de celda tomándolo por sorpresa. – Vinieron antes de lo que esperaba, saldremos de aquí, esto es solo un antídoto contra el somnífero que utilizan – aclaró en secreto, a lo que el chico simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Corrió hacia el que le había disparado y lo noqueó fácilmente de un golpe, le sacó el arma con tranquilizantes y le apuntó a Hidan; el hombre cayó inconsciente al instante. Giró sobre sí hasta llegar a Sasuke para impedir que el Akatsuki que lo había quebrado pudiera hacerle más daño.

Una fuerte lucha de piñas y patadas comenzó, Kisame era fuerte, demasiado, y no por su tamaño era menos rápido, así que Jade tuvo que hacer uso de toda su destreza y aplicar todo lo que había aprendido con Jiraiya y lo que había entrenado con Naruto e Itachi. El cansancio y la debilidad que había adquirido en los últimos días comenzaban a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, estaba muy golpeada y le costaba mantenerse de pie, además también pensaba en su novio que de momento a otro entraría en estado de shock a causa del dolor, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y necesitaba un médico lo antes posible. El Anbu la tomó del pelo y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba, no había tiempo, debía actuar rápido y salir de ahí antes de que llegaran refuerzos y eso fuera imposible. No lo dudó, alcanzó un instrumento cortante, parecido a una navaja pero más grande y fino que se había caído de la pared en donde estaban todos los materiales de tortura, y cortó su cabello debajo del agarre de aquel hombre para liberarse. Pero no perdió el tiempo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar giró sobre sus talones, estando aún agachada y lo apuñaló en la pierna. Corrió hacia su novio. – Tranquilo, vas a estar bien – le susurró al momento en que le daba un beso. Corrió a tomar otra recarga de tranquilizante y se la disparó a Kisame para inmovilizarlo. Se quitó velozmente las esposas y liberó al chico para luego ayudarlo a esconder – procura no hacer ruido, toma. Si alguien te descubre no dudes en disparar.

– Pero…

– Volveré, no me tardo. – Volvió a besarlo y rápidamente buscó las llaves de las celdas. Cuando las encontró las tomó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para liberar a Suigetsu. Cuando la vio, la cara de sorpresa en él no se hizo esperar.

– No lo puedo creer – susurró. Largó una carcajada – ¡eres mi heroína! – La tomó por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla. – ¡Soy libre! – gritó.

– Necesito tu ayuda, no podré sola con Sasuke. – El ex prisionero frenó en seco y la observó serio. – No puedes estar hablando enserio. – El silencio fue suficiente para refutar su teoría. – Lo siento, ya cumplí con mi parte.

– ¡Te liberé! – le gritó la chica al ver que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

– Y yo les conté de las salidas.

– No podremos hacerlo sin tu ayuda, pude no haber venido por ti.

– De acuerdo, iré contigo y les enseñaré el camino, pero irán solos. – Al ver su cara casi de incredulidad agregó: – no esperes que vaya a su ritmo, yo me largo lo antes posible, no quiero arriesgarme a que me atrapen de nuevo.

– Está bien, con que me ayudes a no perderme será suficiente. Regresaron a donde estaba el Uchiha – Sasuke, Sasuke soy yo – llamó al ver que estaba por entrar en estado de shock. – Concéntrate, tenemos que salir de aquí ¿sí? Necesito que me ayudes – agregó pasando el brazo del chico por encima de su hombro y con su mano lo ayudó a levantar abrazándolo por la cintura. – Bien, así es – alentó – un paso a la vez.

– Deben seguir por este pasillo hasta que vean una abertura del tamaño de una puerta a la izquierda, no se metan por ahí, va directo a sus habitaciones. Frente a ésta hay un hueco, mete la mano y jala la palanca que hay dentro, te abrirá una puerta trampa al lado de la puerta más grande. Tomen ese camino y sigan derecho hasta el final, cuando se termine doblen a la derecha, cuando hayan caminado unos cuantos metros se abrirán dos caminos, deben tomar el de la izquierda, al final hay una puerta que los guía hacia el exterior. En caso de que cuando lleguen a la puerta trampa aún esté abierta porque pasé yo, deben saber que es la que está primero yendo desde aquí; si no te das cuenta solo ciérrala y ábrela nuevamente para asegurarte. Suerte – dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

Un fuerte estruendo y un temblor en todo el lugar los hizo reaccionar y aceleraron el paso lo más que pudieron hacia la salida. Cuando llegaron a la puerta trampa se percataron de la abundante cantidad de humo que iba hacia ellos. La agente recostó a su novio contra la pared un momento y se agachó para buscar la palanca que les abriría la puerta hacia su libertad.

– Sakura vete, es imposible, ya no puedo caminar más. – El chico respiraba con dificultad, estaba sumamente agitado. – No podrás arrastrarme hasta el final.

– Escúchame bien Uchiha ¿Crees que he pasado por tanto para rendirme ahora? ¿Te rendirás ahora que ya casi somos libres? Por favor, solo un poco más – suplicó con las manos en sus mejillas antes de besarlo. – No puedes dejarme sola.

Él asintió y con gran esfuerzo, se colocó en posición para seguir adelante, un nuevo temblor los hizo detenerse. Llegaron al final del camino y doblaron a la derecha pero un fuerte estruendo los hizo caer. – No puede ser – dijo Haruno de rodillas, rendida al ver como el techo de la cueva se había derrumbado y bloqueaba el camino que llevaba a la salida. ¿Acaso su final sería ese? No, no podía permitírselo, no podían terminar así. Toda su vida comenzó a pasar frente a ella como una película, el efímero recuerdo de sus padres, los cuidados y el amor de sus tíos, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus maestros de la academia, su adorado e hiperactivo hermano rubio, su otro buen amigo Itachi y finalmente su gran amor, aquel que había estado en su corazón desde que tenía memoria, ese amor que desde niños nunca había muerto, ese amor que moriría con ella a causa de su necedad y su incompetencia… No, Sasuke no podría morir allí, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se puso de pie – vamos – ordenó.

– Por favor Saku, busca tú una salida. Aún puedes salvarte si me dejas, este lugar se cae a pedazos.

– No te dejaré morir aquí, así que levántate y ayúdame.

– Sa…

– Si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor no hables. No dejaré que mueras y punto, ya te dije que yo no fallo en mis misiones.

Continuaron la marcha hacia el camino de la derecha aunque Suigetsu les había dicho que era incorrecto. Un nuevo temblor les hizo interrumpir el paso, aparentemente el derrumbe provenía del pasillo que deberían haber tomado, seguramente aún no se separaban demasiado del lugar. – Tiene que haber otra salida – alentaba la chica exhausta, pero metros más adelante la pared a su izquierda voló en pedazos. La figura de un hombre se asomó por una pequeña abertura que había quedado entre los escombros. Jade se puso en guardia alzando el arma con dardos tranquilizantes.

– Sakura – escuchó que la llamaban.

– ¿Sai? – preguntó dudosa bajito. – ¡Sai! – gritó enseguida. – Por aquí.

El joven se abrió paso rápidamente hacia ellos – ¿cómo se encuentran?

– Sasuke está mal, rápido ayúdame a sacarlo, está quebrado, ha perdido mucha sangre y si no lo ve un médico pronto entrará en shock.

– De acuerdo – asintió – ya envié las coordenadas, Naruto y los demás no tardan en llegar.

– Adelántense, no pasaremos los tres por ahí y yo ya no tengo fuerzas para sacarlo.

– Saku no, no te dejaré – dijo firme el Uchiha.

– Iré atrás tuyo, lo prometo.

– Ve tú primero.

– Sasuke por favor, lo prometiste, dijiste que me harías caso en lo que te pidiera. No me quedaré aquí adentro, solo iré atrás. Sai – lo miró suplicante.

A su novio no le gustaba para nada esa idea y es que se lo llame como se lo llame, corazonada, mal presentimiento, mal augurio o cómo fuera, no le daba buena espina que la pelirrosa se quedara atrás.

– Vamos – indicó el agente levantando al chico quebrado de la misma forma que lo había hecho su novia, su compañero asintió, y aunque a regañadientes, comenzó a caminar. Los tres lograron pasar por la abertura que daba al pasillo de la izquierda que los dirigiría hacia la salida pero cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros por llegar, la ojijade, que venía unos pasos más atrás, divisó unas rocas a punto de desprenderse del techo justo por donde estaban pasando los chicos. Como pudo tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y corrió hacia ellos empujándolos fuertemente hacia el frente. Ambos se sorprendieron por el impacto y por la acción que había realizado pero se paralizaron al ver que un pie le había quedado atrapado entre los escombros.

– ¡Rápido, váyanse! – gritó.

Sasuke intentó correr hacia ella. – Sai por favor llévatelo.

– ¡No! No te dejaré aquí – gritó su novio.

– Sai por favor – le hablaba a su compañero porque sabía que el Uchiha no entraría en razón. – Si se quedan moriremos los tres, ¡llévatelo!

Eso pareció hacer un clic en la mente del chico pálido que hasta ese momento se debatía entre qué hacer. – Vendré por ti – le dijo, ella asintió.

– No – susurró el otro cayendo en la cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. – No Sai. No podemos dejarla, está herida.

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico se tiró hacia donde estaba ella. – Por favor, es la única manera, necesito que salgas cuanto antes. Te amo.

– No, no te despidas.

– No lo hago, solo prométeme que vivirás, pase lo que pase encontrarás cada mañana un motivo para levantarte.

– No Saku por favor.

– Promételo. – El chico no supo por qué pero asintió.

– Ahora váyanse.

– Te amo – le dijo él tomando delicadamente sus mejillas y besándola tiernamente. – Prométeme que vivirás.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. – Te veo afuera – susurró dándole ánimos.

– Vamos, volveré por ella, pero si nos quedamos más moriremos los tres en este lugar.

– Lo siento Sasuke, esta vez seré yo quien rompa su promesa – murmuró cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.


	26. El auténtico fin

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic que tantas alegrías me ha dado y tantas lindas retribuciones ha tenido. Lean por favor las notas finales, no quiero escribir acá para no adelantar nada del capítulo, de todos modos el título ya dice mucho. Es el título de uno de los capítulos del animé que más me dejó en ascuas por un tiempo, aunque no me aguanté y gracias a ello me terminé leyendo el manga les confieso. Solo quiero decirles que no se asusten por lo que lean y que por favor lean las notas finales.**_

 _ **Los quiero, no los decepcionaré.**_

CAPÍTULO 26 – EL AUTÉNTICO FIN

Ya era viernes por la tarde cuando el agente Namikaze se despedía de su joven novia luego de ir a buscarla a la secundaria, puesto que ese día él no había asistido a clases. – Entonces ¿aún no han encontrado nada? – preguntaba la chica.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. – Hemos estado revisando las direcciones que figuran a nombre del padre de Kakuzu, pero no hemos dado con un lugar que tenga indicios de su paradero. – Hinata bajó la vista, triste. En ese momento un celular sonó. – ¿Kakashi? – atendió el rubio.

– Shimura se está moviendo.

La mirada del joven agente se dilató un poco ante la sorpresa. – Dime la dirección, voy para allá – dijo determinado. – No lo pierdan de vista en las cámaras en lo que llego.

– Cuenta con ello – aseguró antes de cortar la comunicación.

– Debo irme Hina, el maldito salió de su casa.

– Suerte, cuídate Naruto – dijo devolviéndole el beso que acababa de darle al tiempo que al celular del chico llegaba un mensaje con la dirección a la que debía ir.

– Lo haré, te llamó luego. – Fue hacia la puerta de su auto y volvió su vista hacia ella, entonces antes de entrar caminó hacia la chica nuevamente y la besó con fuerza y ansias, un beso apasionado cargado de esperanzas. – Los encontraré, lo prometo. – Y dicho eso, rápidamente subió a su vehículo y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Se colocó un intercomunicador. – Aquí zorro ¿cuál es la situación?

– El objetivo se mueve hacia el este por la paralela a la avenida principal – comentó Shino.

– Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en el campo zorrito, ya extrañaba tu sentido del humor.

El rubio sonrió de lado arrogante. – Lo sé, soy tu mejor compañero Cejotas.

– Chicos, ¿pueden dejar de ser tan arrogantes? – regañó Temari.

– ¡Oh! Cielos – expresó Naruto – no sabía que Vientito nos acompañaba.

– Idiota – vociferó la chica mientras se escuchaba la estridente carcajada de Lee.

– Es verdad, lo siento – fingió estar pensativo el rubio – ¿cómo era…? Ah sí, Brisa.

En la casa de los Uchihas dos jóvenes no paraban de reír. Tenten ya conocía a sus amigos, pero para Neji toda esa situación era muy extraña y divertida, nunca imaginó esa actitud de niños en poderosos y fuertes agentes capacitados para el combate. – Vamos a intervenir – susurró la chica divertida. Se colocó un intercomunicador y le tendió los auriculares al Hyuga para que escuchara. – Aquí Blanca ¿me escuchan? Ayudaré a Bicho con el monitoreo de las cámaras.

– ¿Blanca? – preguntó su acompañante extrañado. – ¿Sus pseudónimos los eligen ustedes?

– Algo así, por lo general surgen como apodos en la academia o los vamos buscando a medida que desarrollamos nuestras especialidades. Por ejemplo, Naruto es Zorro por su astucia y la picardía tan particular que lo caracteriza, desde niño tuvo talento para meterse en problemas y para salir de ellos aún más rápido, fue instantáneo que lo empezaran a llamar así.

– ¿Por qué tú "Blanca"? – la interrumpió.

– Jajaja… mi especialidad son las armas blancas, antes era ese mi apodo: "Arma blanca", pero era muy largo así que solo me llaman Blanca.

– Si esto que haces ahora no es tu especialidad, no quiero ni saber lo buena que eres lanzando cuchillos.

A la chica se le escapó una carcajada – no se trata solo de lanzar cuchillos – aclaró. – Pero sí, soy buena en ello – sonrió arrogante.

– Tor-nado, idiota. Tornado, no Brisa ni Viento – se escuchó en la línea.

– Sí, sí, de acuerdo, ya entendí. ¿Moñitos aún estás ahí?

Ama se sonrojó de sobremanera. – ¡Uuuy! Este chico – siseó apretando fuertemente el puño en alza. – Sabes cómo sacar de quicio a cualquiera maldito animal pulgoso. – Los agentes masculinos comenzaron a reírse.

– ¿Tú eres Moñitos? – susurró Neji mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantarse la risa.

La Ama apagó un instante el micrófono del intercomunicador para responderle. Vociferó molesta: – Naruto y la rep...

– Chsh – calló el Hyuga – eso no es adecuado para que salga de tu boquita de niña.

– ¿Adecuado? Yo te diré que es adec… – pero se trancó al ver la expresión tremendamente divertida del chico que no podía aguantar más las ganas de reír, y retener el aire para no largar una carcajada lo estaba haciendo quedar rojo.

La chica lo empujó divertida, verlo de esa manera la había hecho olvidar el fastidio que le había provocado su compañero. – Ya te lo dije, algunos apodos nos los ponen en la academia y nos quedan. Cuando era chica Gai me hacía dos ridículos moñitos como cuernos para ir a entrenar, y Naruto tiene su forma personal de molestar a cada uno.

– Bueno, si de esa forma igual se entienden no veo el problema.

– Neji no me busques – advirtió.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es un idiota.

– Así está mejor – sonrió. – Aunque sabes, es una de las personas más leales que conozco, daría su vida por defender a quien ama. Tienes un buen cuñado – agregó – pero no le digas que te dije – sonrió antes de volver a prender el intercomunicador.

– Aquí moñitos, te romperé la cara si molestas cuadrúpedo.

– Concéntrense chicos – dijo una seria voz sorprendiéndolos a todos.

– ¡¿Cuervo?! – preguntaron al unísono sin poder creer que trabajarían junto a uno de los mejores agentes de la Hoja: Itachi Uchiha.

El chico de ojos celestes sonrió ladino. – Comencemos – dijo desafiante.

– Bien – respondió el resto afirmativamente con miradas que se habían vuelto serias y retadoras.

Tenten se tronó los dedos. – Empieza el juego. – Tecleó rápidamente sumamente concentrada bajo la atente mirada del joven de ojos perla que la miraba embelesado.

– ¿Por dónde? – preguntó Itachi.

– Lo perdí ¿Bicho puedes verlo? La última cámara que lo tomó fue la de la gasolinera que está cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad hacia el sureste.

– Entendido, voy para ahí, estoy cerca – dijo Lee acelerando.

– Paró en un almacén abandonado a cinco minutos de ahí, les estoy enviando las coordenadas a sus móviles.

– Ok, yo buscaré que direcciones de A-K-T-K o de Danzo hay cerca.

– Muy bien, Bicho no pierdas de vista la camioneta – ordenó cuervo.

– Aún no se mueve, puede ser una trampa tengan cuidado. Un momento, alguien se está acercando al vehículo. Se subió en él – iba relatando a medida que pasaban los hechos.

– Estoy fuera – dijo Temari.

– Muy bien, espera refuerzos – indicó el capitán evidente de la misión. – ¿Zorro? – preguntó dudoso al conocer al chico – revela tu posición.

– Acabo de estacionar detrás del almacén, veo a Viento, voy a entrar.

"¿Siempre tiene que decirlo mal?" pensó la rubia bajando del auto rodando los ojos. "Empiezo a creer que de verdad es idiota". Le quitó el seguro a su arma y lo suficientemente agachada como para no ser descubierta corrió hacia la parte lateral del lugar para encontrar una abertura que le permitiera entrar.

– ¿Cejas encontraste algo? – preguntó el capitán.

– Negativo, está despejado.

– De acuerdo, ve con los demás, puede que nos estén esperando.

– Chicos ese lugar figura como propiedad del gobierno, hay tres puntos más adelante a donde podrían dirigirse si siguieran en esa dirección – informaba Ama.

– La camioneta donde está Shimura acaba de entrar al depósito.

– Estamos adentro – informó Namikaze parado detrás de unas góndolas junto a su compañera. Le hizo señas para que fuera hacia la izquierda mientras él caminaba al lado contrario. Oyeron voces, al parecer una especie de pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos. – Hay por lo menos cuatro personas pero Kakuzu no está entre ellos – susurró por su intercomunicador.

– Un momento – dijo la rubia – ahí está.

– ¿Todos se inyectaron una dosis de antídoto antisomnífero? – Preguntó Tenten recordándoles ese pequeño pero peligroso detalle.

– Afirmativo – respondieron casi al unísono.

– Ya estoy adentro – dijo Lee.

– Tengan cuidado, Deidara siempre lleva bombas de todo tipo encima – alertó el rubio al verlo.

– Los espero afuera – dijo frío el otro pelinegro. – Dos cada uno no es reto ¿cierto? – preguntó desafiante, orgulloso de sus jóvenes agentes. Entre "cierto", sonidos afirmativos y sonrisas arrogantes le dieron a entender que así era. – Procedan – ordenó apretando el volante.

Y así fue, salió cada uno de su escondite apuntando a aquellos terroristas con sus armas luego de haber dado la voz de "alto" aunque supieran que sería en vano y que tendrían un enfrentamiento de todos modos. Mantuvieron las distancias apuntándolos con dos armas cada uno, expectantes a que los Anbus de la nube roja realizaran algún movimiento. Estos intercambiaron miradas, mas nunca mostraron preocupación, Deidara alzó sus manos, como rindiéndose pero sin dejar de sonreír socarrón. Antes de que sus compañeros lo siguieran en aquel juego, cayeron a sus manos desde sus mangas dos especies de canicas grandes a las que hizo estrellar contra el suelo, provocando de esa manera que una espesa nube de humo los cubriera por completo, el gas se expandió impidiéndoles la visión a los agentes que a diferencia de los de Akatsuki no llevaban máscaras de humo y ya comenzaban a arderle los ojos. – Ese olor, ¡rápido busquen una salida, el humo es combustible! – gritó el rubio a sus compañeros.

Al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el ruido de dos vehículos acelerando. – Bicho, Blanca – llamó el capitán. – Sigan a la que viró hacia la izquierda, yo voy tras la otra – ordenó antes de salir a toda velocidad.

– Moños, acaba de salir del almacén una tercera camioneta con Kakuzu dentro, no la pierdas. – pidió Naruto que en ese momento salía con la visión nublada y tosiendo casi ahogado por la inhalación del gas de la bomba de humo, disparó a conciencia intentando darle a alguna rueda pero fue en vano, sus ojos no le permitían enfocarse como debía.

– Entendido. ¿Bicho? – preguntó para confirmar el procedimiento.

– Adelante, yo seguiré a la otra.

– ¡Rayos! – exclamó Naruto pateando un contenedor de basura que había en la vereda, sintiéndose sumamente frustrado por no poder seguirlos en su auto.

– Chicos la perdí – informó triste Tenten.

– ¡No! – volvió a gritar pateando nuevamente la basura ahora desparramada mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con tristeza.

– Tranquilo Naruto, la encontraremos – apoyó Temari con una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Lee la imitó. – Ella estará bien, lo sé.

– La camioneta siguió rumbo al bosque, ahí no hay cámaras – prosiguió Tenten. – Estuve averiguando y toda esa zona de cerros pertenece al gobierno.

– ¿Podría ser que tuvieran una guarida en ese lugar? – preguntó la rubia.

– Sería un excelente lugar para esconder lo que sea – concordó Rock.

– Más bien yo les afirmaría que así es. Vi el predio por satélite, estoy segura de que algo tienen ahí, quizá con suerte sean nuestros chicos.

– Blanca – dijo el rubio sorprendiéndolos a todos. – Gracias.

– No hay de qué compañero – sonrió comprendiéndolo.

– ¿Debemos enviar a alguien por ustedes? – preguntó Shino.

– No, la ceguera se irá en diez minutos más o menos, no tendría sentido – respondió Cejas.

– Los hice volcar – se escuchó decir a Itachi. – Necesito que envíen a alguien de la base para llevárselos.

– De acuerdo, en este momento estoy viendo tu localización, enseguida le aviso a lobo – respondió Tenten, pues Aburame seguía aún al otro vehículo por las cámaras de la ciudad.

– Los perdí – escucharon decir al hacker. – Entraron a un suburbio da la ciudad donde no hay cámaras. Solo puedo darles un radio de donde pueden estar.

– Muchas gracias Shino – le dijo un peliplata a su espalda cortándolo. – No te preocupes, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura.

– Omoi fue a ayudar a Itachi, pronto tendremos a dos de ellos para interrogar.

– No te confíes, no será fácil que hablen Rin – advirtió su amigo. – Si es que lo hacen – suspiró.

En cierto lugar, bastante más alejado de la base de la Organización de la Hoja, dos Anbus llegaban a la guarida en dónde tenían a los prisioneros. – Tráiganlos – ordenó furioso el pelinegro. – ¡Ya! Hidán, ve por Kisame, necesito que esa niña nos de toda la información posible, ahora – agregó. – Deidara, prepara este lugar para lo que mejor sabes, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos hayan seguido.

– Cómo has crecido mocoso, ¿ya te sientes jefe? – expresó Zetsu sombrío, aún así obedeció. – Iré por los novios – terminó, dándose la vuelta.

– ¿Dónde demonios están? – gritaba una rubia irrumpiendo en la sala de juntas.

– Tranquilízate Tsunade, ya se están encargando de interrogarlos Omoi e Ibiki.

– Apuesto a que no serán tan rudos como yo – contestó furiosa. – Cuando los tenga en mis manos…

– Apuesto a que no – respondió comprensivo Hashirama, pero debes dejar que hagan su trabajo.

– ¿Dónde están? – se escuchó preguntar con voz potente a otro rubio dentro de aquel lugar.

– ¿Están seguros de que no comparten la misma sangre? – cuestionó irónico Jiraiya que llegaba detrás de su esposa.

– ¡Ya basta! – contestó exasperado el jefe. – Todos queremos encontrarlos con bien, pero deben respetar sus posiciones. Tengo a dos de mis mejores agentes en interrogatorios haciendo su trabajo ¿por qué demonios creen que a ustedes les dirían algo que a ellos no? – inquirió algo enojado. – Debemos trabajar como equipo, es ilógico que quieras hacer todo tú Naruto, o que vengas tú Tsunade con la esperanza de desquitarte pateando un par de traseros. – Los aludidos bajaron la cabeza, sabiendo que Senju tenía razón, sintiéndose algo absurdos por sus palabras, ellos lo sabían desde antes pero no lograban contenerse por la impotencia y la incertidumbre que crecían a cada instante.

– Hatake, tiene una llamada de Suna – le indicó Karui tendiéndole un inalámbrico, una agente que solía llevar más bien todo lo administrativo de aquel lugar a pesar de estar capacitada como el resto y ser una excelente hacker.

El capitán rápidamente contestó. – Habla Sai. Obtuvimos algo de información de un arqueólogo que trabajó un tiempo para Danzo. Se trata de unas cuevas que se encuentran hacia los cerros del este de la ciudad. Todo el predio es propiedad del gobierno y está cercado como zona de derrumbe, lo cual no es cierto.

– Entiendo – contestó deduciendo a lo que el chico quería llegar.

– Kakashi – el aludido hizo silencio para que continuara. – Hay algo más… – buscó la mejor forma de decirlo. – Al parecer se trataba de antiguas cárceles. – Los ojos del capitán se abrieron como platos al oír aquello y rápidamente se puso en marcha. – Te envié las coordenadas de una de las entradas, yo estoy en camino, los veo allá.

Aún estaba en la sala de operaciones cuando le llevaron el teléfono así que corrió y entró sin golpear en la sala de juntas donde sabía que estaba su jefe reunido. – Los encontramos – dijo sin más, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar. – No es seguro, pero hay grandes posibilidades de que se encuentren allí.

– Vamos – dijo Naruto iniciando camino nuevamente, seguido de cerca por Lee, Temari y sus padrinos.

– Necesito un médico – pidió el capitán organizando quiénes irían.

– ¿Te crees capaz…?

– Pero la mujer no dio tiempo a que terminara la pregunta, asintió firme en respuesta. – Iré yo – dijo dando un paso al frente sumamente determinada seguida por su esposo.

– Vamos – dijo éste – iremos juntos.

En ese momento aparece Itachi por el pasillo que va hacia la sala de interrogatorios, se quedó estático mirando aquella situación. Y ante la duda reflejada en su rostro, Temari le aclaró: – hay una posibilidad de que los hayan encontrado. – El pelinegro rápidamente se puso en macha; sin decir palabra alguna fue hacia su gabinete y enlistó sus armas para partir.

– De acuerdo – comenzó el capitán al ver que estaban todos. – No hay mucho que organizar, ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Namiñaze y a Uchiha vayan al frente, les pasaré las coordenadas de la entrada a la cueva. – Los siete se encaminaron hacia la salida mientras iban dando y recibiendo las órdenes – Tsunade, Jiraiya, vayan con ellos – salieron enseguida detrás del rubio que ya salía junto al hermano de Sasuke a toda velocidad. – Lee, Temari, nosotros haremos un reconocimiento del lugar y buscaremos otra entrada.

– Pero el terreno es muy amplio – apeló Lee.

Hatake viró su rostro. – Hashirama enviará refuerzos – el jefe le asintió. – Además, agentes de Suna irán a ayudar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Itachi y Naruto tal y cómo se esperaba, cada cual en su auto deportivo. Manejar a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora los ayudaba a calmarse de modo que no reparaban en los límites de velocidad que debían respetar, cada cual tenía su objetivo claro: Sakura y Sasuke. Dejaron los vehículos algo escondidos y se dispusieron a subir un poco por aquel cerro en busca de la entrada de la que había informado hacía más de una hora Sai cuando un temblor en la tierra casi los hizo caer. Cruzaron miradas y decidieron que sería mejor apurarse. Emprendieron camino nuevamente y cuando llegaron a un claro pudieron divisar una mediana abertura que intentaba ser oculta entre algunas hierbas y enredaderas. No estaban lejos, apenas unos cien metros cuando vieron a Sai salir corriendo con Sasuke casi colgando de su brazo.

Los jóvenes agentes quedaron petrificados mirando la escena un instante antes de reaccionar, fundidos entre la alegría de ver vivo al pelinegro y la desesperación repentina por no ver salir a la chica. Corrieron a ayudarlos – ¿dónde está Sakura? – inquirió el rubio rápidamente mientras su compañero se encargaba de ayudar al hermano.

– Sakura – respondió jadeante el Uchiha menor tomándolo por el cuello de la remera. En ese momento llegaban Tsunade y Jiraiya, seguidos por los otros tres.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Ella qué? – preguntó al borde del colapso.

– Ella está adentro. Sálvala – imploró. Pero no hacía falta, al escuchar aquello sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera por causa del pánico.

– Quedó atrapada por el derrumbe, debemos darnos prisa – agregó Sai, pero Naruto ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la entrada. Mas nunca logró llegar, cuando estaba a mitad de camino una nueva explosión hizo temblar el suelo tirándolo hacia atrás y la entrada a la cueva se derrumbó, dejando solo polvo y llamas que ardían furiosas comenzando a consumir el lugar.

Sus orbes se dilataron de la impresión, quedó estático por unos segundos pero rápidamente tomó impulso para correr nuevamente hacia el lugar. – ¡Nooooooo! ¡Sakuraaaaaa! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la chica no respondió. Unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo habían detenido y lo sostenían con gran esfuerzo para que no pudiera escaparse. – Sueltame. ¡Saaakuraaa! – gritó más alto.

Todos se habían quedado petrificados al ver la terrible explosión y cómo las llamas comenzaban a consumirlo todo. Sasuke también se habían abalanzado hacia la entrada a pesar de su pierna rota, sin importarle nada más que su novia, Tsunade lloraba en los brazos de su esposo y éste intentaba contenerla mientras de sus ojos también caían lágrimas.

– ¡Saakuraaaa! – gritaba el rubio desesperado mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – ¡Sueltame Sai! Sakura está adentro. ¡Saskuuraa! – Y el pelinegro tuvo que agarrarlo con más ímpetu, pues el chico luchaba con furia por soltarse; cuando salió de su estupor, Lee acudió en su ayuda, también lloraba, pero era consciente de que no podrían entrar a ese infierno. – ¡Sakura sal! – gritaba el Namikaze con voz desgarradora, haciendo que el dolor se intensificara en todos los presentes, pues para todos en la organización ellos dos siempre habían sido hermanos, desde que comenzaron juntos en la academia. – Si no sales nunca te lo perdonaré ¿me oyes? ¡Saaakuraaaa! ¡Suél-ten-me! – silabeó al final, cayendo al suelo, rendido. Su pecho dolía, su hermanita se había ido de la peor manera y él no había podido salvarla. "No te preocupes Saku, de ahora en adelante yo siempre te protegeré, ya no estarás más sola" le había dicho de niño y cada vez que ella estaba asustada o lo necesitaba se lo repetía, pero no lo pudo cumplir, él no pudo salvarla; golpeó con rabia el piso, no había cuidado de ella y la había perdido. Cuando sus amigos bajaron la guardia quiso correr nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Kakashi quien lo agarró, abrazándolo con fuerza, cosa que el chico correspondió, dejándose caer sin ahora fuerza.

A unos metros de distancia, Sasuke era retenido por su hermano. – Nooo, nooo – sollozaba casi tirado en el piso. – No puede estar muerta Itachi, Sakura tiene que salir de ahí. Por favor hay que ir a buscarla, estaba muy herida – esas palabras provocaron más dolor en el Uchiha mayor. Como buen agente sabía que la iban a lastimar, pero que se lo confirmaran había hecho que la herida en su pecho se desgarrara aún más. – No va a poder sola Itachi por favor. ¡Itachi suéltame! – gritó harto, zarandeándose. – Saakuraaaa, Saaakuraaa, saaaal, por favor, sal – lloraba desgarradoramente.

– Basta Sasuke. – El aludido miró a su hermano, que negando con la cabeza le dio a entender lo peor. No había vuelta atrás, no se podía hacer nada, no había forma de que alguien sobreviviera a eso.

Su mirada se volvió a congelar, quedó vacía, sin vida. – No – susurró. – ¡Nooo! – gritó zafándose. – ¡Esto es tu culpa! – dijo acercándose casi a rastras a Sai, todos lo miraron, el aludido sin entender que se refería a él, el rubio preparado para escuchar por qué su amigo decía aquello; él mismo lo mataría si le había hecho algo a la pelirrosa. – ¡¿Por qué le hiciste caso?! ¿Por qué? – le dio un piñazo que el chico no esquivó, probablemente pensaba que se lo merecía. – Sakura le dijo que me sacara a mí y él la dejó – gritó intentando agredirlo nuevamente, pero su hermano intervino y lo abrazó, rodeándole los brazos.

– Ya está, por favor, ya cálmate – susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor de los Uchiha.

Naruto también lo quiso golpear pero el capitán lo detuvo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, antes de que pudiera atinar a nada. – Basta, saben perfectamente que es gracias a Sai que los encontramos.

– Ese era su deber – dijo Tsunade sorprendiéndolos a todos con su templanza. – Ella era igual a su madre y así lo quiso, la prioridad era Uchiha en esta misión y ella nunca falla en sus misiones – agregó mirando a Sasuke, tal y como decía su sobrina.

– ¿Su deber? ¡¿Su deber vieja?! – gritó el rubio haciendo caso omiso del dolor de la tía. – ¡Me importa un carajo la maldita agencia y sus reglas! ¡Yo no la hubiera dejado! Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible…

– Sabes que hubieran quedado atrapados los tres… – comenzó el peliplata a la vez que la rubia se dirigía al chico quebrado para atenderlo, mientras un mar lágrimas seguía cayendo por sus mejillas. Pero no pudo terminar, una nueva explosión llenó el lugar, la doctora cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Ahora todos permanecían tristes, desamparados, abatidos y con desesperanza observando como las llamas consumían todo. Naruto de rodillas con la cara pegada al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Sasuke igual, pero con el tronco levantado y la vista hacia ese infierno con la mirada perdida.

 ** _Lo siento, de verdad siento muchísimo que haya pasado eso. Pero les voy a decir algo que no debería, recuerden que no todo siempre es lo que parece así que no se asusten. Entre las advertencias de este fic no figura "muerte de un personaje" eso es por una razón así que solo confíen y sigan leyendo. Prometo no romper más sus corazones, espero que no se desilusionen de mi extremismo y me abandonen._**

 ** _Muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, especialmente a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar o marcan a HILOS ROJOS como favorito o como fanfic que siguen!_** ** _Los quiero!_**

 ** _P/D: Kasumy no pude responderte por aquí directamente, pero agradezco enormemente tu comentario y me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, lamento que éste haya sido triste, pero como dije antes, no todo es lo que parece, no dañaría a nuestra chica... bueno, no más... Muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_**


	27. Tres años

_**Quiero aprovechar para decirles que éste es el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. La separación de la historia en dos grandes partes se da a partir de la "¿muerte?" de Sakura. Está toda esa primera parte en la que nuestros personajes se conocen y Sasuke y Hinata se enteran de todo y está esta segunda parte en la que los acontesimientos y el hilo conductor de la historia serán un poco diferentes.**_

 _ **Pido disculpas por no haberles dicho que el capítulo anterior era final de temporada, la cosa es que lo hice con un propósito y éste era no causar infartos.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho! Espero que les guste!**_

CAPÍTULO 27 – TRES AÑOS

Tres años después…

– Aquí Zorro llamando a Águila ¿me escuchas?

– Zorro-dove te escucho.

– Teme – regañó Naruto – sabes que no puedes usar ese tipo de palabras.

– Lo siento pulgoso.

– Al diablo ave sin cerebro.

– Chicos atentos – regañó Kakashi llamando su atención. – El objetivo se mueve.

– Pajarito idiota – siseó el rubio.

– Voy tras él – dijo cierto pelinegro.

– De acuerdo, ten cuidado – aceptó lobo.

Sasuke había ingresado a la organización, se había adaptado fácil y en este tiempo se habían dedicado a desmantelar todas las guaridas de Akatsuki posibles. Aún no habían dado con el laboratorio principal pero la mayoría de sus guaridas ya no existían, al igual que sus adeptos. El pelinegro había entrado en una profunda depresión después de lo ocurrido en la cueva con Sakura pero ese trabajo y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas cuando realizaba una nueva operación, era lo único q lo devolvía a la vida. Capturar a los que la habían hecho sufrir y vengarse era su principal objetivo y lo q le daba fuerzas para seguir, la euforia que sentía en sus misiones era la sensación más grata que tenía en el último tiempo, de otro modo cuando se encontraba en su casa se abandonaba a su suerte, entre comida chatarra y alcohol.

No había sido fácil, claro que no, volver cada uno a sus respectivas casas sabiendo que no la volverían a ver. Viendo sus fotos, sus cosas, su cuarto vacío al que sus tíos decidieron cerrar tal y como ella lo había dejado, su casillero en el colegio, su butaca vacía en el salón de clases, la silla libre en la mesa de la cafetería o su gabina en la agencia de la Hoja. Un espacio vacío había quedado en todos esos lugares y en los corazones destrozados de compañeros, amigos y familiares. Sakura Haruno se había ido y eso era algo que no podían cambiar.

Tsunade comenzó a beber con más frecuencia y Jiraiya decidió que sería hora de que ambos se retiraran, por lo menos por tiempo indefinido, nada volvería a ser igual. Naruto estaba hacho añicos, había sido revisado por los paramédicos en el lugar del incidente por el estado de shock en el que parecía encontrarse. Poco después de lo de su hermana se había enfocado meramente en atrapar a todo terrorista de Akatsuki y más que le fuera posible, se convertiría en el mejor agente que haya existido y llevaría paz y justicia a tantos lugares como pudiera. Deidara, Kabuto, Kakuzu y Sasori dejaron de asistir a la preparatoria inmediatamente, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra, con suerte alguno de ellos también había muerto en aquellas cuevas. De Kakuzu estaba casi seguro porque según todo lo que le había contado su amigo, Sakura lo había dormido para escapar, pero a Sasori y a los otros no los había visto y Karin no era alguien con la que pudiera hablar. Al parecer estaba algo triste por la repentina mudanza de su hermano mayor que se había marchado fuera de la ciudad nuevamente, pero no daba señales de saber nada más.

Los días siguientes al derrumbe de la cueva los agentes de la Hoja y Suna se habían dedicado a investigar, a buscar indicios de otras ramificaciones del laberinto que los llevara a otro sitio, documentos o incluso cuerpos, pero considerando que se trataba de un lugar muy antiguo y de enormes dimensiones, ese trabajo se iba posponiendo cada vez más debido a que además surgían misiones de mayor urgencia que hacían que las atenciones debieran ser redirigidas dejando esa exploración varias veces de lado. Nunca se pudo dar con el cuerpo de la joven pelirrosa, pero los técnicos lo atribuían a que seguramente había sido aplastado y completamente consumido por las llamas, cosa que dolía en lo profundo de sus compañeros, se trataba de una muerte horrorosa y desesperante desde cualquier punto de vista.

En la preparatoria habían sido informados de la muerte de la chica, se habló con el director alegando que la señorita Haruno había sido objetivo de un secuestro que salió mal, así nada más, sin más detalles. Luego de que dicha autoridad informara de lo ocurrido a los estudiantes y profesores se declararon tres días de duelo para respetar el dolor de todos y darles tiempo de asimilarlo. Todos estaban conmocionados con la noticia, pero su grupo de amigos estaba sumamente perdido y triste ¿cómo era posible que hubiera ocurrido algo como aquello? Ino, Hinata y Naruto ni siquiera se habían presentado a clase ese día por estar demasiado devastados como para dar cara a la vida. – ¡Rayos! Ellos sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por eso se comportaban tan extraño – había concluido la mente brillante de Nara mientras intentaba asimilar la cruel noticia.

– Pobre Naruto – apoyó Gaara. – No quiero ni imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar.

– ¿Y Sasuke? Hinata me dijo que había sido secuestrado junto con ella. Debe ser horrendo estar en esa situación – agregó Kiba.

– Creo que fuimos unos idiotas el otro día – concordó un enojado Shikamaru.

Todos bajaron sus cabezas, abatidos.

Sasuke por su lado había abandonado la preparatoria, sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con ello pero debido al trauma y la enorme pérdida que había sufrido se lo permitieron, siempre y cuando prometiera dar los exámenes libres al próximo año. Quería venganza y en esos momentos solo podía pensar en ello, quería destrozar con sus propias manos a los que le habían hecho daño a Sakura, le habría encantado arremeter contra el principal tormento de la chica pero a su entender Kakuzo seguramente estaba muerto. Habló con su hermano, él sabía que lo había entrenado, su novia se lo había dicho, quería cooperar en las capturas y por lo tanto quería entrar a la Organización de la Hoja. – No puedo – le había dicho Itachi. – Te he mantenido lejos de esto por años, que entres no cambiará nada.

– Sí lo hará – dijo tácito. – Necesito vengarla – agregó firme.

– ¿Y así intentas convencerme? ¿Por venganza? Tú no tienes ni idea lo que es trabajar ahí para empezar, no elegirás tus misiones, y no sueñes con que te envíen a alguna peligrosa, mucho menos al principio.

– Itachi – intentó replicar por enésima vez.

– Está fuera de discusión – contestó éste dando un portazo para salir de casa.

Con Naruto había sido distinto, él lo entendía y lo apoyaba un poco más, no estaba tan de acuerdo con la venganza pero admitía que era un sentimiento que por momentos a él también lo llenaba, quería desmantelar de una vez por todas a Akatsuki.

La mirada del rubio se transformó para siempre, no quedaba ni rastro de ese brillo en sus orbes azules tan característico. Al igual que él, el menor de los Uchiha también estaba en estado de depresión, cuando salió del hospital todos atribuían la falta de interés por salir de su habitación principalmente a su pierna quebrada, pero no fue así, se empezó a encerrar en sí mismo, aunque estuviera recuperado físicamente no salía, no comía, solo se levantaba a tomar una lata de cerveza y regresaba a la cama. Eso asustaba a sus padres y su hermano comenzó a hartarse de aquella situación.

– Sasuke cariño, te traje el desayuno – había dicho una mañana Mikoto entrando con una bandeja con tostadas con mantequilla y café. – Sasu vamos, anda debes come algo cielo – insistió al ver que el adolescente la ignoraba olímpicamente.

– Gracias mamá, no tengo hambre.

– Escucha… – comenzó, sentándose a su lado y corriéndole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

– ¡Qué no quiero nada! – gritó el chico interrumpiéndola y arrojando la bandeja con lo que le llevaba. La mujer emitió un alarido de dolor al quemarse con el café caliente, provocando que su hijo se incorporara rápidamente para ver que estuviera bien. – Oh… Mamá, lo siento, no quería.

– Lo sé mi niño – lo acarició suavemente en la mejilla. Él bajó su mirada, culpable. – Sé que estás mal, todos lo estamos. – Mikoto comenzó a llorar – esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera…

– No, sabes que eso no es cierto – calmó tiernamente. – Solo hay unos culpables y son los que tramaron todo esto. – Bajaron rápidamente a la cocina para que la mujer se mojara el brazo con agua fría. – Yo… de verdad lo siento.

– Sé que es difícil cariño, pero por favor haz un esfuerzo. Busca un motivo, algo que te dé fuerzas y aférrate, ella así lo habría querido, ella dio todo de sí para que vivieras, no hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano. Estamos felices de que tú estés vivo. – El chico no dijo nada pero ya estaba harto de todo ese tipo de palabrerías, a él no le importaba que ella lo hubiera querido vivo, él la quería viva a ella, eso era lo único que quería: a ella y no podría tenerla nunca más.

– De acuerdo – dijo Itachi entrando en el dormitorio dos días después interrumpiendo el sueño de su hermano menor a la una de la tarde, cerrando tras de sí para hablar seriamente. Se había enterado de lo sucedido tras insistirle a su madre que le contara qué era lo que le había sucedido en el brazo, eso sin contar que la había visto muy triste. Susuke no entendía, lo miró con la luz molestándole en sus pupilas sin poder abrir del todo los ojos. – Hablaré en la agencia para que entres pero por lo que más quieras deja este estado lamentable, ya han pasado tres meses. Yo también la amaba, Naruto, sus tíos, muchas más personas de las que conoces lloraron su muerte pero todos seguimos adelante, por ella, sabes que lo hubiera querido así, no verte convertido en esta piltrafa humana que eres ahora.

"…Prométeme que vivirás, pase lo que pase encontrarás cada mañana un motivo para levantarte" habían sido sus palabras y él bajó la mirada, triste, sintiéndose mal por ello. – ¿Cómo se hace? – preguntó en voz alta dirigiéndose a lo que ella le había dicho.

Pero su hermano lo escuchó y lo mal interpretó – debes buscar fuerzas para seguir viviendo Sasuke, por ella que te amaba, por nosotros, y tus amigos que te amamos; mamá y papá están sufriendo mucho por verte así. Sé que lo que pasaste fue horrible pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.

– No, no lo sabes. No sabes la impotencia que sentí al estar allí y no poder defenderla de que esos malditos le pusieran las manos encima.

Itachi lo miró con horror, temiendo lo peor. Nunca había querido saber los detalles pero, tragó grueso antes de poder articular palabra… – ¿La vi…?

– No, pero esos… – apretó con fuerza los puños sobre sus rodillas – Mn – se interrumpió negando con la cabeza. – No vale la pena recordarlo pero no sabes lo inútil que me sentí, lo malditamente miserable al verla de esa manera. Por favor – lo miró directo a los ojos, suplicante. – Necesito sentirme vivo, necesito la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Solo pruébenme, no fallaré.

El mayor sonrió nostálgico y se sentó a su lado. – Eres más bueno de lo que crees Sasuke, solo deberás recibir algo de entrenamiento adicional, detalles que yo no te he enseñado. Sé que no tendrás problemas, pero prométeme que te cuidarás. Estoy feliz de que estés vivo… – agregó alborotándole el pelo como cuando eran pequeños. – Hay algo que no te he dicho – Sasuke lo miró atento. – ¿Recuerdas el día de tu última carrera? – Al ver que así era prosiguió. – Esa fue la primera vez que te salvó – respondió mirando hacia el techo. – Ella era excelente en lo que hacía y amaba su trabajo, pero era amante de la adrenalina igual que tú. ¿Aún estás intentando recordar si la viste no es cierto? Ella fue la que te dio una paliza ese día hermano.

– ¿Qué… qué intentas decir?

– Nunca se enseñan ese tipo de maniobras, pero con tal de salvarte ella condujo en medio de una carrera marcha atrás. Fue gracias a ello que no quedaste atrapado en las bombas que había colocado Akatsuki en el campo. Nunca fallaba en sus misiones y quedó invicta… lo que quiero decir es que tú tampoco debes fallar, debes ser ágil e ingenioso, dar todo de ti para completar tu trabajo con éxito y más importante aún: no dejes que te maten ¿me oíste?

Después del apoyo de Itachi, el menor de los Uchiha entró rápidamente a la Organización de la Hoja y casi tres años más tarde se había vuelto un agente de primera, tal y como su mejor amigo. Desde su misión inicial había trabajado con él y juntos resultaron ser un equipo implacable, el mejor. Prácticamente no tenían que hablarse para darse órdenes, se entendían con solo mirarse y su coordinación era perfecta. No había duda del gran entrenamiento que tenía Sasuke y ese día, junto a Naruto, Kakashi y Lee, estaba desmantelando el último centro de redistribución de droga de una poderosa banda de narcotraficantes que se hacía llamar "Los siete espadachines de la niebla".

Amaba esa adrenalina, sabía desde lo más profundo de su ser que así era, pero al llegar a casa la soledad lo invadía. No había nada que extrañara más que aquella mata de cabello rosa que le había hecho la vida a cuadritos cuando la reencontró en la secundaria, aquella que le había dado tantas alegrías, esas enormes piedras jade que lo miraban con el más sincero amor. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder salvarla, pero ahora solo podía vivir con su recuerdo, un dulce recuerdo que le recalcaba su ausencia, su injusta partida. Hacía un año que se había ido a vivir solo a un departamento, pero se encontró esa noche burlándose con ironía de su monótona vida, una noche más solo con una lata de cerveza en la mano, sentado en el sillón del living frente a un televisor que no veía.

Al día siguiente, se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, se dio un baño y desayunó cereales con leche, todo tranquilamente. Hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. – Diga…

– Mm ¿Sasuke? – escuchó una melodiosa voz al otro lado del auricular.

– ¿Quién más sino?

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien Hina, ¿puedes quedarte tranquila? Estoy bien. – Agradecía que se preocuparan tanto por él, sabía que su prima lo quería mucho pero lo cierto era que estaba cansado de que estuvieran detrás de él como si temieran a que se suicidase o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Vas a ir hoy?

– ¿Tú cómo…? – suspiró cayendo en la cuenta. – Es verdad: Naruto – concluyó.

– No lo culpes, él se preocupa por ti, ni siquiera has querido salir con nosotros y los chicos.

– Sabes que no estoy de ánimo como para eso.

– Nunca lo estás – replicó la pelinegra. – Deberías hacer un esfuerzo.

– Además ustedes buscan conseguirme una novia y yo ya les he dicho que no tengo interés alguno ni tiempo para salir con nadie.

– De acuerdo, admito que nos creemos cupido a veces pero queremos que estés bien.

– Y lo estoy, de verdad, no se preocupen.

– Está bien, pero si necesitas algo llámame, si quieres llorar o alguien que te escuche yo te acompaño.

– Lo sé, gracias.

– Después de todo vos siempre estuviste ahí para mí. Bueno chau, besos.

– Adiós – se despidió antes de salir a toda prisa hacia ese lugar en el que había terminado todo.

– Imaginé que vendrías. – Estaba parado frente a la entrada por la que él había escapado junto con Sai cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo que aparecía desde atrás.

– Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ni siquiera tengo una tumba para llorarla.

– Hoy hace tres años ¿quién lo diría? – dijo el rubio bajando su mirada con puños apretados.

– El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿cierto? – suspiró, pensando en lo vacía y rutinaria que era su vida después de su partida.

Los amigos se quedaron un rato en silencio, respetando el dolor del otro, cada año era lo mismo: cuando hacía fecha del fallecimiento de Sakura iban a ese lugar y lo contemplaban como si de esa forma estuvieran un poquito más cerca de ella.

– Saaasori – dijo una dulce voz cantarina. – Ya llegué.

– Oh, aquí estás mi pequeña flor de jardín, ya te extrañaba – respondió el pelirrojo besando su frente.

– Saso, eres un exagerado ¿lo sabías? – contestó riendo.

– Te has tardado más que de costumbre Sakura, sabes que no hace mucho que estás recuperada, debes ir con cuidado.

– Sí, como digas papá.


	28. Sakura

_**Holaaaaa!**_

 _ **Estoy muy emocionada por este fic. Quiero darle mil gracias a todos los que lo siguen y me apoyan constantemente, a los que lo agregan como favorito o dejan comentarios (hermosos comentarios he de decir); de verdad me inspiran.**_

 _ **Por otro lado quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, pero es que me costó pensar en los detalles que debería plasmar en este capítulo para después planear cómo seguiría todo.**_

 _ **Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabecita pero no es tan fácil volcarlas a veces.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho mucho mucho! Mil gracias por leer!**_

CAPÍTULO 28 – SAKURA

– Saaasori – dijo una dulce voz cantarina. – Ya llegué.

– Oh, aquí estás mi pequeña flor de jardín, ya te extrañaba – respondió el pelirrojo besando su frente.

– Saso, eres un exagerado ¿lo sabías? – contestó riendo.

– Te has tardado más que de costumbre Sakura, sabes que no hace mucho que estás recuperada, debes ir con cuidado.

– Sí, como digas papá.

– Y todavía te atreves a tomarme el pelo. Sabes que…

– Lo sé cariño, pero debes admitir que hay veces en las que me tratas como a una niña y ya tengo casi veinte años.

– Solamente te quiero cuidar. Estuviste dos años en coma después de que la casa de tus padres explotara y quedaras bajo los escombros.

– Tranquilo – le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla. – Estoy bien, tú me salvaste.

– Saku yo… no soportaría perderte.

– Y no lo harás, pero debes dejar que salga. Soy una mujer que necesita estar libre, estuve dos años postrada en esa cama ¿recuerdas? – agregó señalando hacia su dormitorio.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – exclamó el pelirrojo.

– Háblame de nuestra vida antes del incendio – pidió de repente cambiando de tema para no seguir con esa discusión.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te conté todo lo que querías saber.

– Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que pueda recordar algo. Tengo claro que la casa del accidente se quemó por completo y fue reconstruida y que por eso no me llevaste, porque no tendría sentido pues aunque recordara no la reconocería.

El joven asintió. – ¿Pero qué hay de los vecinos? Ellos me recordarían, o a mis padres.

– Ya te dije que el terapeuta lo prohibió, podría causarte un daño grave.

– ¿Más grave que no recordar? – bufó cruzándose de brazos. – Necesito respuestas, un lugar donde llorar a mis padres.

– ¡¿Cómo llorarás a alguien que no recuerdas?! – respondió con ironía.

Eso fue el colmo, una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. – Eres un…

– Lo siento nena – se apresuró a decir. – No fue mi intención – se acercó a ella intentando acariciar su rostro.

– No me toques – dijo enojada quitándolo de un manotazo. – ¡No tienes ni idea lo horrible que es no acordarte de quién eres! – gritó. – Y más cuando la única persona que tienes a tu lado no hace nada por ayudarte.

– No te llevaré y punto, fin de la discusión.

– De acuerdo – gruñó yéndose hacia su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Horas más tarde el pelirrojo insistía en hablar con su inquilina. Golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio una vez, mas no obtuvo respuesta. – Saku, ¿amor estás ahí? Escucha lo siento ¿sí? No quise gritarte. Sabes que no fue fácil para mí tampoco.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió – te perdono. Yo también lo siento, sé que me has ayudado en todo desde el principio pero es que…

– Sí, lo sé – interrumpió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – pero el médico dijo que no cree que fuera permanente, que no debes forzar tu testaruda cabecita porque si haces eso podría ocasionar un daño indisoluble – dijo antes de chocar sus labios con los de ella.

– Saso… – empezó a decir apartando su rostro.

– ¿Cómo es que aún no puedes corresponderme? – preguntó en un suspiro levantando su mentón. – Antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo – mintió.

– Pero es que… yo no… lo recuerdo – respondió casi en un quejido bajando la mirada.

– Aún así, hace un año que recobraste el sentido, ¿no sientes nada por mí?

– No es eso, yo… te quiero mucho, pero no estoy preparada para dar un siguiente paso, no sin encontrarme a mí misma, sin saber quién soy.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si no recobraras la memoria? ¿Jamás volveríamos a estar juntos? – preguntó ya algo irritado.

– No lo sé, solo trato de ser sincera para no lastimarte.

– Pero lo haces – contestó tajante. Ella solo se limitó a bajar la mirada sintiéndose culpable. – Ven, sigamos abajo, mi hermana viene a cenar esta noche, no creo que quieras quedarte encerrada.

– ¿Karin? – preguntó emocionada de pronto.

– ¡Karín! – corrió a abrazarla en cuanto sintió la puerta horas más tarde. – Por fin llegas, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

– A puesto a que te tiene aburrida la convivencia con Shrek ¿no es así? – bromeó la recién llegada. A lo que ella solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furtiva y reír.

El hombre las miró serio, Sakura negó con la cabeza. – No es momento, discutimos – le aclaró casi en secreto para que entendiera.

– Oh. ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó. – Mmm… qué bien huele.

– Pastas a la Saso – informó su ¿amiga?

– ¿Segura que no nos matará de indigestión? – la pelirrosa negó divertida. – Aún estoy viva – aseguró. El ambiente en aquella casa se había vuelto ameno y familiar, era agradable estar los tres juntos tranquilamente compartiendo una cena. Pero estas últimas palabras habían provocado que la otra chica se sobresaltara un poco, Sakura Haruno estaba viva, lo sabía, pero lo que estaba haciendo Sasori estaba mal y ella era cómplice. Hacía poco más de un año y medio que se había reencontrado con él y en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Jamás imaginó encontrarse en tal situación, pero una noche, escapando de un amor casi destructivo con un chico de la universidad en que estudiaba llamado Nadare Roga, terminó en la casa del Akazuna. Enseguida notó su extraño comportamiento, cuidaba receloso una habitación en particular y cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de qué guardaba o escondía ahí se ponía sumamente tenso e inclusive se enojaba, advirtiéndole mortalmente que no se le ocurriera poner un pie dentro del lugar o se arrepentiría. Con el paso de los días y por la seriedad con la que le habían advertido, perdió un poco la curiosidad, dando por hecho que debía ser algo sin importancia, "cosas de chicos" se dijo, "de seguro debe ser algún cuarto erótico o de juegos, no me concierne de todos modos".

Mas cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando una tarde por accidente su hermano dejó la puerta abierta para salir a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Karin salía de su cuarto cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que al parecer se trataba de una habitación común y corriente, de pronto necesitaba saber qué había allí que debía ser escondido, no entendía. – ¡No puede ser! – susurró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Está viva…" Sakura estaba viva y yacía dormida en ese cuarto conectada a una máquina que monitoreaba su estado, a un suero que aparentemente servía para mantenerla con vida y zondas por las que eliminaba sus desechos. – ¡¿Qué significa esto Akazuna?! – gritó histérica. El pelirrojo la miró furioso y la arrastró fuera de la habitación pero ella no lo dejaba hablar. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todos piensan que está muerta! Sus amigos,…

– Cállate – siseó simplemente él, comenzando a exasperarse.

– … su familia y sus compañeros lloraron su muerte. Quiero escuchar ahora mismo una explicación razonable para esto Sasori. Aunque no creo que la teng…

– ¡Cállate! – gritó colérico interrumpiéndola.

– ¡Por Dios! Deben saber que está viv… – pero no pudo continuar, el chico la agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar con fuerza provocando que gimiera de dolor y por la falta de aire.

– No vas a decir ni una palabra ¿me escuchaste? La única razón por la que la viste es porque se descompuso y me descuidé al dejar la puerta abierta.

– Sa… so… – intentaba en vano soltarse de su agarre, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

– Pero esto nunca tendría que haber pasado. Una sola palabra que salga de tu boca y estás muerta – la soltó con furia.

La pelirroja intentaba tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible para recuperar el aliento. – Eres un monstruo – susurró entre furiosa, asqueada y asustada. – ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

– Eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero ya que sabes mi pequeño secretito – se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y sonrió con malicia apartando un mechón de cabello de la cara de su hermana, quien lo quitó de un manotazo – vas a ayudarme – sentenció.

– Ni pienses que voy a ser cómplice de esta locura.

– Ya lo eres hermanita – terminó tajante pero regodeándose con su victoria. – Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo, hace mucho que vives aquí – continuó – ¿crees que alguien te creería que no sabías que tenía a esta chica viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú?

– Pe… pero… – El chico negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. – ¿Cómo es posible que tú la tengas? Se supone que había sido víctima de un sec… Tú – acusó. – ¿Tú la secuestraste Sasori? – preguntó siguiéndolo.

– Cuánto menos sepas mejor, incluso para ti; así que no quiero más cuestionarios ¿queda claro?

A Karin nunca le había caído bien Sakura, desde que la conoció y se atrevió a desafiarla como ninguna la odió, más aún después cuando le quitó toda la atención, cuando la veía hacer amigos y ser admirada con facilidad, sobre todo por Sasuke; la odió todo el tiempo, la envidiaba, quería competir con ella, que desapareciera, pero cuando en verdad la creyó muerta no se alegró. No lloró su muerte pero tampoco la deseó, vio sufrir a muchos de sus compañeros, especialmente a Naruto y a Sasuke pero no le agradaba que así fuera. Su capricho con el pelinegro se le olvidó por completo, pues cuando él dejó la preparatoria, trató de acercársele pero todo fue en vano, no quedaba rastro del imponente y popular Uchiha, ese chico había desaparecido dándole paso a un triste y depresivo adolescente que se consumía entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Le dolía verlo así, pero sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera eso sabía, ¿cómo actuar en una situación así?

Cuando Sakura despertó, ella se encontraba en la casa junto a su hermano, que la había obligado a cuidarla y monitorearla junto con él, estaba completamente atrapada ¿quién la ayudaría en esas condiciones? Lo más probable es que terminara muerta o en el mejor de los casos presa por haber "secuestrado" a una persona. ¿Qué pensaría su madre si se enterara? ¿Qué reacción tendría Sasuke o cualquiera de sus ex compañeros? De seguro la odiarían de por vida, ella misma lo haría pero no podía escapar, estaba indiscutiblemente atrapada y sola. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se percató de que un par de ojos jade la observaban desde la cama. – Sa… Sakura tú… ¡Saaasoriii! – llamó a gritos sin saber qué debía hacer.

El chico entró corriendo por la puerta, asustado con el corazón en la boca. Se acercó a la pelirrosa con cautela para no asustarla, quitó su respirador y pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello para incorporarla un poco y que así pudiera tomar algo de agua que tenía en la habitación por si acaso. – Tranquila preciosa, estarás bien – dijo amable, su hermana lo miró algo extrañada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. – No te fuerces en hablar, hace mucho no usas tu voz, te costará al principio.

Aparentemente lo entendía, porque permaneció tranquila e hizo un leve asentimiento cerrando sus ojos.

El proceso de recuperación de la chica fue largo, lento y sumamente doloroso, pues además de haber recibido severos daños en aquella cueva (no solo por los maltratos físicos sino también por las rocas que golpearon su cabeza pierna y torso antes de que Sasori pudiera sacarla hacia uno de los pasadizos que estaban debajo de ellos previo a que se derrumbara el lugar por completo y fuera consumido por las llamas) había perdido gran porcentaje de su musculatura por estar tanto tiempo tendida en esa cama y eso fue lo que más le costó, prácticamente tuvo que aprender a caminar nuevamente, y tareas sencillas como cepillarse los dientes o cortarse su propia comida se volvieron verdaderos retos.

Karín sentía mucha impotencia y al principio estaba un poco reacia a acercársele, pero su hermano no le dio opción y poco a poco la pelirrosa comenzó a meterse en su corazón, ahora entendía la gran diferencia entre ambas, por qué sus compañeros la seguían en vez de a ella, Sakura era buena, aún a pesar de no recordar nada tenía una voluntad de hierro y era amable y agradecida hacia quienes la cuidaban, dos personas que para nada se merecían esos sentimientos de su parte. Cuando despertó, Sasori le había hecho creer que era su novio y ella su mejor amiga y confidente, odió eso, más aún cuando la chica comenzó a hacerle preguntas, sobre todo de su vida amorosa con su hermano; tuvo que seguirle el macabro juego a Akazuna, no tenía opción, por ello decidió contarle lo que ella había visto desde afuera entre Haruno y Uchiha, un amor puro como no había visto en dos adolescentes antes, un amor sincero, desinteresado y profundo, grabado a fuego en sus corazones, cosa que comprobó al ver a un destruido Sasuke y a una desmemoriada Sakura que a pesar de todo en su interior sabía que algo no estaba bien. – Siento como si me hablaras de otra persona – le dijo después de dudar bastante si era o no correcto contarle aquello a su "cuñada" cuando ésta le contó su supuesta historia de amor con el pelirrojo. – Quiero mucho a Saso, pero no me imagino eso que me dices, para mí es más como – titubeó – un hermano, un buen amigo al que le debo mucho, pero…

Karin sonrió nostálgica, triste – lo sé – dijo, aunque eso confundiera un poco a la pelirrosa. No soportaba ser cómplice de esa locura, había aprendido a querer a la chica de ojos jade, era en verdad su amiga, y lo lamentaba por su antiguo compañero pero esa amiga era la única que podía sacar a su hermano de las sombras, había logrado llegar al corazón de Sasori, lo sabía, no conocía cómo pero de alguna extraña manera él la quería y ella no podía destruir la enferma felicidad del pelirrojo. A pesar de todo, sus fuerzas habían llegado al límite, no seguiría formando parte de eso; por lo que luego de que la chica se valiera por sí misma decidió irse de ese lugar y hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, claro que su conciencia inquieta no la dejaba dormir, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

Su situación cambió un poco al reencontrarse con su primer y único verdadero amor: Suigetsu Hozuki. Él era un sarcástico e inquieto hombre, pero aún así la enloquecía, la divertía, la hacía enojar hasta querer matarlo y luego reír, a su lado se sentía completa, completamente protegida. Ya no importaba por qué había desaparecido de su vida tiempo atrás, él no se lo había querido decir y respetaba su decisión, sabía que era mejor así, él debía tener sus razones y ella le tenía confianza, había aprendido por experiencia a sacar la curiosidad de su vida en ciertas situaciones.

– ¿Por qué discutieron? – preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan.

– Sakura insiste en ver su antiguo barrio – explicó el chico.

– Oh – expresó entendiendo de qué iba aquello. – Pero ¿acaso no había dicho el terapeuta que eso era peligroso? – preguntó, siguiendo el juego de su hermano. Ella sabía perfectamente que la historia que le había contado a la chica no era cierta y por lo tanto no había lugar al que llevarla; además de que Sasori tenía tanto miedo de que recuperara su memoria, que intentaba mantenerla lo más alejada posible de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla recordar.

Sakura suspiró algo irritada. – Ya entendí ¿sí? No volveré a tocar el tema, por ahora – agregó segundos después, porque si había algo cierto es que era una persona muy obstinada.

– Por favor entiende, podría ser malo.

– Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no probemos – contraatacó.

– Saku no te arriesgaremos – contestó comprensiva Karin. – A nosotros también nos gustaría que recordaras – siguió, al momento que intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con el pelirrojo – pero estamos felices de que más allá de todo estés con nosotros. Sé que es frustrante no recordar, pero intenta ser feliz cada día, agradece que estás viva y diviértete sin pensar tanto en el pasado, eso no cambiará pero puedes hacer algo para que tu presente sea mejor.

Haruno la miraba atenta, quizá sería lo mejor, quizá esos chicos que tanto quería y que la cuidaban tenían razón y debía dejar de intentar recordar y solo vivir, disfrutar de los chicos del centro en el que era colaboradora, salir a correr por las mañanas como le gustaba y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Después de todo no quedaba nada de su antigua vida más que sus recuerdos perdidos. Quizá en el momento menos pensado volvieran, quizá era lo mejor no forzar más su mente intentando rescatar cualquier posibilidad de saber quién era antes del accidente. A lo mejor si encontraba tranquilidad en sí misma sus recuerdos se resignarían a volver. Pero nada era fácil, algo la inquietaba, quería saber por sí misma quien era, cómo actuaría la antigua Sakura en determinadas situaciones, qué experiencias de vida tenía, qué la apasionaba realmente; claro que Sasori y Karin le habían contado mucho, pero simplemente sentía como si se referían a un desconocido cuando hablaban, no se sentía identificada con lo que le decían y más importante aún, sentía un anhelo, más allá de su memoria, casi doloroso de algo que no sabía qué era, algo le faltaba y el vacío en su pecho se lo recordaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. ¿Qué era eso que le faltaba? ¿Acaso sería la pérdida de sus padres? Una corazonada le insistía en que se trataba de algo más. – Lo intentaré – fue lo único que pudo responder.

– De acuerdo – concordó cambiando su actitud y el tono de voz a uno más alegre – en ese caso, ¿por qué no sales conmigo este sábado? Iremos con unas compañeras a tomar algo a un club cerca del centro para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. – Me encanta la idea – exclamó, pero enseguida su mirada se encontró con la seria de Sasori. – ¿Puedo? – preguntó cuál niña chica.

– Prometo cuidarla – aseguró la otra. – Vamos – insistió – estamos hablando de que debe ser feliz, le hará bien salir y divertirse un poco.

El joven aún no estaba convencido, se mostraba algo reacio pero al final cedió. – De acuerdo – dijo y los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, "¡síii!" exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

– Gracias – gesticuló la chica de ojos jade sonriéndole, y ese villano simplemente había caído rendido ante ese ángel una vez más, sin poder negarse a su petición, después de todo las probabilidades de que se cruzara con alguien que pudiera reconocerla en esa enorme ciudad eran sumamente escasas.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que haya despejado muchas de sus dudas, ahora saben un poco de lo que pasó con Sakura después del derrumbe, y además pudieron ver otro lado de dos personajes que en la primera temporada fueron bastante odiosos.**_

 _ **Gracias Kasumy, DULCECITO311, , HiNaThItHa.16241 y Guest por sus reviews! Espero que esta capítulo despeje varias de sus dudas.**_


	29. Amor para siempre

_**Hola lectores y lectoras hermos s!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la espera, por seguir la historia y sobre todo por el aliento. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**_

CAPÍTULO 29 – AMOR PARA SIEMPRE

Y ahí estaba él, una vez más frente a la imponente casa de la niña de sus ojos, esperando por ella para llevarla nuevamente a Tokio, donde actualmente se encontraba estudiando bioquímica en la Universidad de ingeniería ubicada en esa ciudad. Hinata era excelente estudiante y muy buena hija, una muy responsable a ojos del gran Hiashi y por ese motivo le había alquilado un lindo apartamento cerca de donde estudiaba, aunque cada vez que podía volvía a Konhoja, al lugar en que había crecido, junto a su familia. Naruto la amaba y después de la tragedia que sufrieron, después de la dolorosa pérdida de la pelirrosa, su vínculo se fortaleció increíblemente, ella estaba al firme siempre para él, y él simplemente no podía hacer más que amarla y cuidarla, tratando de devolverle todo el amor y dedicación que ella le daba.

Los Hyuga ya no corrían el peligro de tres años atrás, pues las amenazas habían dejado de llegar y Akatsuki parecía casi haber desaparecido; seguramente estaban más centrados en intentar mantener las pocas bases que les quedaban que seguir exponiéndose a que los atraparan. El excelente grupo de agentes de la hoja, entre ellos Sasuke y Naruto estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo al desmantelar cada una de las guaridas que lograban localizar y al apresar a cada uno de sus integrantes. Lamentablemente nunca habían podido vincular a Danzo con esa organización, el hombre era tremendamente astuto y el hecho de que había perdido a su adolescente hijo Kakuzu, quien supuestamente había sido víctima de un secuestro, había sensibilizado a las personas que lo rodeaban y lo seguían. La noticia de la terrible pérdida había sido portada de todos los diarios por varios días, incluso semanas en algunos casos, dando cada detalle de la búsqueda de los responsables, cosa que hacía rabiar a todos los que sabían cómo habían sucedido las cosas ese día; Kakuzu había sido un maldito bastardo con Sakura y si no hubiera muerto aplastado, seguramente habría sido víctima de la furia de Sasuke y Naruto que no hubieran dejado oportunidad para que otros intervinieran.

A pesar de todo, eso ahora ya no importaba, ellos seguirían hasta terminar por completo con los de la nube roja y sabían que tarde o temprano el viejo Danzo también daría un mal paso. Pero por ahora Namikaze solo se permitiría ser feliz junto a la chica que amaba: Hinata Hyuga y la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario para evitar que algo le pase. Aún si eso implicaba vivir con ella, cosa que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo; no lo hacía oficialmente pero sí se quedaba en su departamento gran parte de la semana, exceptuando cuando tenía alguna misión o si ella tenía que reunirse para hacer algún trabajo para la universidad, en ese caso se iba para no molestarla, por todo lo demás se podía decir que estaban conviviendo juntos.

Ya eran una pareja estable y madura basada en el amor, la confianza, la completa entrega y compromiso con el otro. Aunque claro que no siempre fue así, pasaron por muchas situaciones para llegar a donde estaban, tuvieron sus problemas, incluso fue muy difícil para la pelinegra al principio conseguir que el rubio la dejara acercarse, puesto que no hacía más que apartarse del mundo y sentía tanta rabia y culpa que estaba enojado todo el tiempo, no con ella sino consigo mismo, se veía responsable por lo sucedido, y no hacía otra cosa que desquitarse con todos y descargar su ira y frustración en cualquiera que se le acercara e intentara ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, esos casi berrinches no duraron mucho. Estaban en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo un día cuando un golpe seco resonó llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban ahí en ese momento. – Yo también la amaba – expresó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, consumida por un profundo dolor. El chico de ojos azules la miraba atónito, como si de ese fuerte cachetazo lo hubieran despertado de un largo sueño, o más bien una larga pesadilla. – Ya no seas un idiota, no fue tu culpa. – Al decir aquellas palabras no pudo más que salir corriendo del lugar, no soportaba más aquella situación, le dolía ver cómo su novio se consumía por causa del dolor, pero no había algo más que pudiera hacer, él simplemente rechazaba cualquier ayuda que le pudiera dar. Y ese había sido el colmo, hasta la cantinera había tenido consideración con él y le había preparado su plato favorito, pero Namikaze simplemente se limitó a tirar bruscamente la bandeja con comida ante la insistencia de ella.

– Si sigues así la perderás viejo – le dijo tranquilo Shikamaru, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza tirándose hacia atrás en la silla en la que estaba sentado por la reacción que finalmente había tenido su amiga. Sus palabras resultaron ser como un resorte para el rubio que salió de su estupor y decidido corrió tras de ella.

Cuando la alcanzó, ya se encontraba de camino hacia el portón de salida, la tomó de la muñeca y la giró suavemente hacia sí. – Lo siento nena – susurró acariciando su mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura. – De verdad que no fue mi intención, nunca quise…

Pero la pelinegra negó con la cabeza alejándose levemente de su agarre, lo miró a los ojos con sus perlas empañados en lágrimas. – Naru yo te amo e intento ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dejas. Debes dejarla ir – agregó luego de unos segundos, ahora era ella la que posaba su mano en la mejilla de Naruto – y guardar toda tu rabia para cuando encuentres a los que nos la arrebataron. Ellos… son los únicos culpables.

Después de ese incidente todo comenzó a ir de maravilla entre los chicos, a pesar de las recaídas de ánimo que tenían en determinadas ocasiones superaban cada prueba juntos, acompañándose y dándose valor y fuerzas para continuar.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó cuando la chica llegó a él.

Ella lo miró algo confusa pero se limitó a responder. – Andando, ya quiero llegar a casa.

– Mn – negó aferrando el volante. – Quiero llevarte a otro lado antes – le sonrió.

– ¿A otro lado? ¿A dónde iremos?

– Es una sorpresa – le sonrió haciendo que sus ojos brillaran por la emoción ante la expectativa.

– Mmm… ¿una pista? – pidió cruzando sus manos frente a su rostro.

– No seas ansiosa, ya lo verás – contestó sin poder evitar reír. Su novia hizo un puchero, algo a lo que no podía resistirse, le era imposible ser inmune a sus expresiones, que aún con el paso del tiempo la hacían verse tremendamente inocente y dulce.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos aparcaron en un pequeño muelle frente al océano. Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el borde de la rambla, a centímetros de donde se encontraban atados diferentes clases de barcos y las lanchas, que iban desde el más pequeño y humilde al más colosal. Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, inmersa en el celeste del mar que se perdía en el horizonte – es hermoso – susurró sin despegar la vista de aquel paisaje.

– Tú lo eres – contestó el chico girándola hacia él para besarla tiernamente.

– Te amo.

– Gracias – suspiró ates de volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella. – Te amo – correspondió. – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – agregó tomándola de la mano para luego dirigirse a un pequeño barco que a pesar de su tamaño aparentaba estar en perfectas condiciones hasta el punto de parecer prácticamente nuevo.

– ¿Es enserio? – preguntó deteniéndose en seco con una expresión que era mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Naruto se limitó a darle su mejor sonrisa para proporcionarle la confianza necesaria y volvió a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a subir. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer, aceptó con gusto su agarre y aunque con cierta torpeza, lo siguió.

– ¿Alguna vez has navegado? – quiso saber mientras soltaba las cuerdas que los mantenían en ese lugar.

– No que yo recuerde, no de esta forma – agregó.

– Pues me agrada que tu primera vez sea conmigo. – Al terminar su frase miró directo a la pelinegra completamente avergonzado, consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió nervioso rascándose el cabello en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. – Lo siento, no fue mi intención que sonara…

Pero la carcajada de la chica lo sorprendió. – Te vez muy gracioso todo sonrojado. – La verdad que ella también había quedado algo colorada, pero ver ese rojo furioso que cubría a Naruto hasta las orejas fue algo que le resultó sumamente cómico, jamás hubiera pensado que él, que siempre solía hacer comentarios que incomodaban a los demás haciéndoles sonrojarse, lograra quedar de esa forma por algo que él mismo había dicho. – Jajajaja… lo siento. Jaja – se disculpaba agarrándose la panza por la risa. – Pero es que… jaja… pareces un tomatito.

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó de pronto serio, acercándose con peligrosidad hacia ella. – Pues déjame decirte – entonó seductoramente mientras la arrinconaba contra la baranda, colocando sus brazos a los costados aferrándose a la misma; llevó sus labios hasta rozar su oreja izquierda y susurró: – que te apuesto lo que sea que, al igual que este tomatito, recordaste otra situación en la que tu primera vez fue conmigo ¿no es así? – Un leve suspiro se escapó de la pelinegra ante la sensualidad de esas palabras y el tono de voz con el que las había pronunciado, fue cuestión de segundos para que adquiriera un tono tan rojizo como el que había tenido él.

– Nar…

– Soy su capitán señorita y a partir de ahora exijo el resto de todas sus "primeras veces" Hinata Hyuga – continuó él, dándose cuenta de la reacción del cuerpo de su novia bajo el suyo, ella lo anhelaba tanto como él a ella. Pero aún no, decidió; jugaría un poco más. Acarició con su nariz su cuello, inhalando suavemente su aroma impregnándoselo en lo más profundo de su alma, memorizando una vez más cada curva de esa zona.

La chica volvió a suspirar dejándose llevar por el placer pero al oír aquello, el rubio se separó, deleitándose con su rostro de goce. El barco se había comenzado a mover lentamente, arrastrado por las corrientes del inmenso mar, se había dejado llevar al igual que ellos, en completa armonía. Recién cuando el cuerpo de ese hombre dejó de aturdir al suyo y logró salir de su ensoñación, Hinata se percató de que estaban en movimiento; Naruto le tendió la mano nuevamente y la guió escaleras abajo, donde se encontraba un pequeño camarote.

En su rostro no cabía la sorpresa, ¿acaso aquello era real? No podía creerlo, aquella habitación, completamente reconfortante, perfumada y repleta de pétalos de rosas rojas, le parecía la más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto; el joven había puesto suma atención a cada detalle y no había dejado que nada se le pasara por alto. Un camino de pétalos se extendía desde el pie de la escalera donde estaban parados hasta una cama de dos plazas y media cubierta con sábanas blancas debajo del decorado de aquellas flores, a la vez que desde el techo colgaba un delicado tul que bajaba hacia los costados del lecho. Más allá de la cama, en un rincón había un yacusi con espuma, aparentemente preparado con sales de baño con un exquisito aroma a rosas, pero por si fuera poco, entre ambos se encontraba una pequeña mesita repleta de frutas frescas sumamente apetitosas. La pelinegra había quedado petrificada en el lugar, admirando semejante belleza e intentando caer en la cuenta de la sorpresa tan linda que le había preparado su novio. – Feliz aniversario mi amor – dijo sacándola de su estupor, sonriendo de felicidad al ver su reacción. – ¿Te gusta? – preguntó conociendo la respuesta que se reflejaba en la expresión de su rostro y la tensión de su cuerpo ante la sorpresa, mientras la guiaba junto a la cama.

– Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – suspiró aún sin creérselo, su novio era todo un romántico.

– Yo sé que soy demasiado inestable – comenzó, – mi trabajo y mi forma de ser no hacen que esté mucho tiempo quieto o callado y eso suele incomodar a las personas a veces; mi dieta básica consta de ramen, soy escandaloso, impulsivo y en ocasiones suelo enojarme con facilidad, hay días en los que me gusta dormir hasta tarde y es imposible que me puedan despertar pues me vuelvo muy perezoso – aclaró. – Sé que soy un pésimo partido para ti, y que a pesar ser consciente de eso, tú has estado siempre para mí. Sé que te preocupas mucho cada vez que se me presenta una misión y que no te gusta cuando me tengo que ausentar más de un día por ese motivo y sabes que yo odio estar lejos de ti y me pongo sumamente ansioso cuando no te veo. Pero aún así y a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que no soy lo mejor para ti, que no soy tan bueno como te merecieras que fuera, porque he de admitir que en ocasiones Sasuke tiene razón y me comporto como un niño irritable – sonrió. – Aún así – retomó – hoy – hizo una pequeña pausa para infundirse valor – quiero ser egoísta y, a pesar de saber todo lo no bueno que soy para ti y a pesar de que mi trabajo es riesgoso – apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras que doblaba la otra de la forma más clásica y formal – quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo – finalizó abriendo ante ella una cajita con un anillo hermoso que tenía un pequeño diamante dentro de un círculo que podría fácilmente asemejarse a la luna. – Me aprovecharé de que me amas porque te amo más que a mi vida y no soportaría vivirla lejos de ti.

Hinata no reaccionaba, solo se le caían lágrimas de la emoción pero no articulaba palabra, Naruto se puso de pie y sin soltarle la mano sonrió de lado – como te dije, soy egoísta.

En ese momento la chica reaccionó y se lanzó a sus brazos colgándose del cuello de su ahora prometido. – Sí, sí, sí, sí… – exclamaba dándole besos por todo el rostro al tiempo que por el impulso caían hacia atrás sobre la cama. El rubio no hacía más que reír de felicidad y por la repentina efusividad de la Hyuga. – Te amo Naruto – suspiró ella. – Quiero que seas siempre egoísta y no te separes de mí.

– ¿Está segura de lo que me pide señorita Hyuga? – preguntó con tono de voz meloso incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con la joven sobre sus piernas.

– Muy – se limitó a responder sacándose la musculosa para enseguida comenzar a besarlo.

– ¿Aunque deje de ser Hyuga para llamarse Hinata Namikaze? – inquirió entre besos para seguir provocándola.

– Aunque me cambie el nombre mil veces – respondió decidida. – Te amo – volvió a arremetir contra su boca y esta vez ya no pudieron parar, se entregaron al placer en ese lugar de ensueño una y otra vez hasta que estuvieron agotados.

Tenían provisiones para tres días, de modo que durante ese tiempo estuvieron aprovechando al máximo, nada de misiones, ni celulares, ni ningún tipo de comunicación más que la radio del barco; solos ellos dos en ese mundo aparte, solas sus almas unidas una con la otra amándose y jurándose amor para siempre.

 _ **¿Y bien?**_

 _ **Sé que soy un poco mala al dejarlos con el suspenso de los dos primeros capítulos de la segunda parte de esta historia y salirme un poco del SasuSaku aquí, pero todo tiene su por qué y a pesar de que Sakura y Sasuke son hermosos, Naruto y Hinata no se quedan atrás y creo que se merecían un capítulo especial después de tanto.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Los quiero!**_


	30. Dream

_**Hola amores...**_

 _ **Mil perdones por la demora, mi idea era terminar el fic en febrero antes del comienzo de clases, pero estoy a punto de mudarme y he estado muy complicada, además de que el exceso de problemas le quitan a uno un poco de inspiración y le hacen sentir perdido; la compu me ha afectado un poco la vista y eso lo complica aún más las cosas.**_

 _ **Pero no quiero que lo tomen a mal, no me estoy excusando, no tengo excusa. Solo quiero explicarles que no es por falta de voluntad y darles la tranquilidad de que sea como sea este fic lo voy a terminar.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia. Espero disfruten!**_! ;)

CAPÍTULO 30 – "DREAM"

– Aún no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer – expresó cierto pelinegro algo fastidioso acomodándose una chamarra en su departamento mientras bebía cerveza junto a viejos amigos.

– Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas – reclamó Naruto.

– Es verdad – coincidió Sai. – EL pobre está en lo último de su vida útil. – El resto de los chicos se carcajeó por este comentario.

– Quién hubiera dicho qué sería el primero – exclamó Shikamaru.

– Es difícil creer que hayas decidido caminar por la borda por voluntad propia – apoyó Gaara.

– Bueno, eso no es importante ahora – comentó Kiba. – Lo que nos debe preocupar ahora es… comenzar con las despedidas de soltero.

– ¿Despedidas? ¿Acaso no es una sola y antes del casamiento? – Preguntó Choji.

– ¿Quién dice que tiene que ser solo una? Debe aprovechar lo que le queda de libertad. Y ustedes también – repuso.

– ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – agregó Sai de igual modo.

– Mi queridísimo amigo las bodas son contagiosas, si una se casa, todas querrán hacerlo. – Y ante este comentario las caras de Shikamaru, que desde hacía casi dos años era novio de Temari, de Sai, que seguía con Ino y de Gaara, que estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Matsuri, se transformaron por completo con sus expresiones de horror, cosa que hizo reír al resto, incluso a Sasuke. El pelirrojo había conocido a Matsuri en una de sus excursiones arqueológicas; resultando por obra del destino que ella terminara hospedada en el mismo hotel que él; desarrollaron una afinidad casi inmediata, apasionados por la historia que se presentaba ante ellos en medio de una excavación, terminaron envolviéndose en una semana de romance, un romance que lograron hacer perdurar más allá de esas simples "vacaciones".

– ¿No es fantástico que al fin hayamos podido salir a bailar? – preguntaba una animada pelirrosa.

– Sí, aunque si no fuera porque se trataba de una salida de mujeres, estoy segura de que mi hermano se pasaría toda la noche custodiándote.

– Sasori es un exagerado – respondió su amiga restándole importancia.

– Solo te quiere cuidar Sakura, se preocupa por ti.

– Demasiado diría yo, perdí la memoria pero no estoy inválida ni soy estúpida.

– Él teme perderte y lo sabes. Tiene miedo de que te alejes.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? – Pero Karin no pudo responder, sabía que la Haruno tenía motivos, demasiados motivos para alejarse de Sasori, aunque no lo recordara. – Sé que no puedo quererlo como antes, pero aún así es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho. – La pelirroja se sintió culpable, mas solo atinó a alentarla a que se apresurara para entrar al local bailable de una vez, concentrándose solamente en lo bien que pasarían esa noche.

– ¡Sui! – gritó la pelirroja llegando casi a la barra, dándole a penas tiempo al peliblanco para que se girara.

– Hola reina – respondió alzándola en brazos y besándola. – Estás preciosa, ya te estaba extrañando demasiado.

–Tú no estás nada mal – correspondió seductoramente al saludo meloso de su novio. – Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien, las demás chicas deben estar por llegar.

– Cielos – suspiró – estoy rodeado – agregó recibiendo por parte de Karin un codazo en las costillas. – ¡Ouch! Eres ruda – le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer.

A unos pasos de ellos una divertida pelirrosa se burlaba de la escena. – Suigetsu ella es Sakura.

– Es un placer – dijo la aludida tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

– Es como mi hermana – agregó Karin. – Saku, él es Suigetsu, mi novio.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos al verla y al instante frunció el ceño, sospechoso. – ¿Sa… Sakura? – tartamudeó recordando lo que habían vivido en la cueva y en las condiciones en las que cobardemente la había abandonado junto a su novio. Cosa de la que se arrepintió por siempre al pensar que ambos habían muerto aplastados ese día. Seguramente nunca se lo perdonaría, pero ¿por qué le seguía el juego a Karin? ¿Planeaba vengarse de él por dejarlos aquel fatídico día? ¿O acaso en serio no lo reconocía? Pensó en apartar a su novia para averiguar qué sucedía, pero desistió ante la idea de que pudiera arruinarle el cumpleaños. De modo que simplemente simuló no conocerla.

– ¡Ey! Oye, ¿qué te sucede? – lo regañó al ver que había quedado estático mirando con cara de horror a la ojijade.

– Mn – negó rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole. – Es un placer conocerla señorita – correspondió, comenzando a comprender que en realidad no parecía estar fingiendo.

– El gusto es mío – correspondió tendiéndole la mano. – Ya quería cocer a la persona que hace que Karin viva en las nubes. ¡Ay! – se quejó al ser pellizcada en el brazo por su amiga. – Este lugar es fantástico ¿verdad? – comentó restándole importancia con un inusual brillo en los ojos.

– Así es – respondió el chico. – "Dream" nunca me decepciona.

De entre todos los lugares del mundo, justo tenía que ser ese: un baile, con lo que odiaba él ver a la gente alcoholizada y amontonada sudando y pechándose los unos a los otros. Aunque debía admitir que en su mesa del primer piso cerca del barandal, desde donde veía claramente la pista, no se estaba tan mal. De un tiempo a esta parte las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para él, Naruto desde hacía mucho que era un semental enamorado, pero el resto... Sai mantenía la compostura de siempre, aunque el hecho de salir con Ino lo había vuelto bastante más sociable, no era de extrañarse siendo el novio de una de las chicas más populares y extrovertidas que había conocido; Shikamaru por su parte no parecía tener la pesadez en el cuerpo con la que solía cargar antes, y Sasuke sonrió al pensar a qué se debía, se imaginaba al pobre bajo las amenazas y los golpes de su compañera de trabajo Temari, la rubia que le había robado el corazón por completo al Nara. Kiba seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero sorprendentemente ahora competía con Choji y no con Gaara que antes era su principal rival y el casanova número uno del grupo, evidentemente la tal Matsuri había cautivado el corazón de su amigo. Por su parte Akimichi se había vuelto un experto en el tema de seducción, sus años de adolescencia algo escondida lo habían ayudado a estudiar a fondo a las mujeres y el comportamiento que tenían cuando sus amigos intentaban conquistarlas, además lo ayudaba el hecho de que su físico cambiara al haberse convertido en un hombre, había adelgazado bastante aunque seguía siendo grande y robusto, se notaba que en todo ese joven también había fuerza y músculos, algo que parecía llamar la atención de las mujeres.

Se concentró en los chicos que lo rodeaban, en su hermano del alma que había estado siempre y que había sufrido tanto como él la muerte de su pelirrosa; Naruto se merecía más que nadie ser feliz y Sasuke estaba agradecido de que encontrara a alguien como su prima, que también se merecía todo el amor que pudiera darle. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él también podría ser feliz, debía darse una oportunidad; no pensaba en salir corriendo a buscar a una mujer, pero no se negaría a la posibilidad de intentar volver a amar nuevamente, finalmente debía… dejarla ir…

Se apoyó en la baranda con su vaso de caipiriña en la mano y se dispuso a observar a la gente bailar, todos parecían tan alegres que por un momento se preguntó si él sería capaz de hacerlo, mas enseguida sonrió triste al recordar lo que Sakura le había contado de su encuentro en un lugar como ese. Cuando estuvieron cautivos hablaron mucho de sus vidas para hacer todo más llevadero, pero principalmente la chica; como Sasuke ya sabía la verdad acerca de su trabajo como agente, se dispuso a contarle cosas que habían sucedido sin que él se diera cuenta por completo, entre ellas le confesó que había estado hablando con ella estando disfrazada, en la barra de un boliche toda la noche aunque no la hubiera reconocido, también le dijo lo borracho que se había puesto, cómo lo había visto bailando frente al espejo, haciéndolo avergonzar de sobremanera. Luego, cuando él le comentó del sueño que había tenido y la sensación con la que había despertado al otro día, ella no pudo más que confesarle que casi se había aprovechado de él esa madrugada. Recordó que enseguida los papeles cambiaron y era ella la que se avergonzaba al tener que contarle lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar reír nostálgico y girar la cabeza hacia la barra, debía despedirse de ella y en ese momento sentía que le debía un trago en ese lugar.

– Dos tequilas por favor – pidió al acordarse de lo que habían tomado esa noche.

– Que sean cuatro – escuchó una voz lejanamente familiar al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Giró su rostro y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver de quien se trataba.

– Tú – susurró furioso recordando cómo los había abandonado por salvarse el pellejo; a pesar de que Sakura lo había salvado él no la ayudó.

– Me alegra verte viejo, no sabía si habían conseguido salir, cuando me iba escuché explosiones por todos lados, pero me alegro de que estén bien.

– No estamos bien, Sakura murió y estaría viva si no nos hubieras dejado – le reprochó. Uchiha maldecía infinitamente su suerte, apretaba sus puños con fuerza para controlar las ganas que tenía de moler a golpes Suigetsu en ese momento. Quería olvidar, quería dejarla ir y el destino se empeñaba en impedir que eso sucediera.

La cara del peliblanco cambió rotundamente a una de sorpresa, ahora estaba más confundido aún que hace un rato atrás. ¿Acaso le estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto? ¿En verdad Sasuke no sabía que Sakura estaba viva? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Tomó los dos tequilas que le acababan de dejar en la barra de un solo trago y dejó sus dudas en un segundo plano, convencido de que costara lo que costara averiguaría qué estaba pasando. Por lo pronto se dispuso a intentar calmar al chico que se preparaba para irse. – Lo siento viejo, de verdad no sé bien qué es lo que sucede, pero trata de tranquilizarte. Toma – agregó acercándole otro chupito. – Aunque sea hoy intenta divertirte.

Esas palabras eran como fuego para el Uchiha, ¿cómo podía haber alguien tan hipócrita? ¿De verdad aquel tipo se pensaba que se quedaría a tomar algo en su compañía como si nada hubiese pasado? – Olvídalo, me marcho – se limitó a decir dándole la espalda nuevamente.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, maldiciendo internamente su suerte; mas cuando estaba a punto de entrar, una mata de cabello rosa que se dirigía hacia la salida llamó su atención. Sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia ella, movido por un impulso irracional e infundado que lo arrastraba a acercarse. Sabía que Sakura estaba muerta, pero tenía que desilusionarse una vez más. ¿Sería posible que hubiera otra mujer con el cabello de aquel color? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en que no la dejara ir? Ya no importaba, no quería pensar, en ese momento lo único que lo movía era esa atracción hacia la desconocida que al parecer alguien incitaba a que saliera del baile. Solo unos metros más. – Sakura… – susurró atónito antes de que todo se volviera negro.

– Oye Karin ¿qué te sucede? – preguntaba confundida y algo enfadada, tirando de sí hacia adentro de "Dream". – No me quiero ir. ¿Qué pasa? – insistió al verla tan alarmada.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella y poniendo las manos en sus mejillas suplicó: – Escúchame Sakura, por favor sígueme ¿sí? Te lo suplico.

Y ante la cara de desesperación de su amiga, no pudo hacer más que obedecerla. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles desiertas, pues su casa no quedaba a demasiadas cuadras y ambas necesitaban un respiro. – ¿Suigetsu te hizo daño? – preguntó precavida y con tono de amenaza en la voz.

– No, no tiene que ver con él. Olvídalo sí, solo no me siento muy bien, estoy algo cansada.

– Si no tiene que ver con él ¿por qué no vino con nosotras? ¿Y qué hay de tus amigas? ¿Ellas no iban a venir?

– No lo sé Sakura, solo… ¿puedes callarte un momento? Necesito pensar.

– ¿Pensar en qué? – insistió, sabiendo que estaba llevando a la chica al límite. – Puedes confiar en mí Kar – agregó intentando serenarla.

– Lo sé – suspiró al fin. – Y por eso quiero pedirte que lo olvides y que no le comentes a mi hermano lo que sucedió esta noche.

– ¡¿Estás loca?! – se alarmó. – Claro que no. Me encadenaría en el cuarto si le cuento que por alguna razón, la cual desconozco por completo – añadió, mirándola con sospecha – me sacaste corriendo del baile.

Ambas rieron. – Gracias Saku – la abrazó. – Por eso te quiero tanto.

– Vamos, sigamos la fiesta en casa.

– ¿Pizza y cerveza? – sugirió Karin.

– No puede ser mejor – respondió pasando un brazo por sus hombros antes de comenzar a andar nuevamente.

Aproximadamente a los quince minutos de haberse instalado con las jarras de cerveza, mientras esperaban a que llegara la pizza, el celular de la pelirroja sonó, interrumpiendo la interesante conversación acerca de su relación con Suigetsu y de su primera vez. "Me gustaría recordar mi primera vez" había dicho Sakura, pensando en que la próxima vez que tuviera relaciones también sería una primera vez. – ¿Es él? – inquirió curiosa y con exagerada emoción.

Karin asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero la palidez que reflejaba su rostro no pasó desapercibida para la Haruno. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

Karin la miró pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Tragó saliva casi dolorosamente. – Quie… quiere verme.

– ¿Y…? – la incitó a seguir. No entendía qué tenía eso de malo.

– Ahora.

– Oh. Y tú… ¿no quieres? – Al ver que no obtenía respuesta agregó. – Vamos, ¿qué pasa? Parece que le tuvieras miedo.

– No es eso, es solo que... – Un mensaje la interrumpió nuevamente. La pelirrosa la miró expectante. – Está afuera – le aclaró, asustada.

– Pues bien ¿qué esperas? – dijo poniéndose de pie y empujándola hacia la puerta. – Ve y habla con él, yo estoy cansada me voy a dormir.

– Pe…

– Suerte, disfruten la pizza – agregó luego de besarla en la mejilla para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Karin salió lentamente hacia la oscuridad de la calle, sintiéndose como si entrara a una sala de juicio donde alguien la sentenciaría a muerte. El hecho de que Suigetsu le advirtiera de la presencia de Sasuke solo podía significar una cosa: lo conocía, pero… "¿y si conocía a Sakura y sabía que la daban por muerta? ¿y si Uchiha le había contado de ella? No, aún así no podría relacionarlas ¿o sí? No, a menos que él hubiera visto fotos o… ¿Y si sabe que la chica que estaba conmigo y la que Sasuke cree muerta son la misma persona? ¿Cómo? No, es imposible, Suigetsu no la conoce, no, yo misma los presenté hace un rato, no sería capaz de fingir…"

– Karin – la llamó de pronto una grave vos interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos.

Se sobresaltó y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron ante el gélido tono de su novio. Le preocupaba enormemente lo que sabía el chico, lo que pensaría de ella si supiera más de lo debido. Sabía que era una escoria por ocultarle la verdad a todos, incluso a su ahora amiga, a quien habían inventado una historia completamente falsa. Pero no quería perder al hombre que la hacía tan feliz, al hombre que la apoyaba tanto, al único que en verdad había amado, al que amaba con toda el alma. ¿Qué pasaría si la Haruno recordara? No, Sasori le había asegurado que eso era imposible. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con las "medicinas" que le hacía tomar cada mañana? Era lo más probable...

– Sui yo… – comenzó yendo hacia él, debía explicarle por qué había salido despavorida del baile cuando él le mencionó a Sasuke, seguramente estaba enojado por haberlo dejado solo.

– No – la interrumpió él dando un paso hacia atrás para que no lo tocara. Estaba sumamente enojado y decepcionado; pues si era lo que él creía, la chica a la que amaba con locura se había convertido en el mero reflejo de su hermano. – Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué es lo que sucede – expresó con rabia.

– Yo… no sé de qué me hablas – se excusó con voz temblorosa.

– No me trates de idiota, quiero la verdad. Toda la verdad – agregó, sumamente frío.

– No entiendo…

Pero no la dejó continuar, no le importaba en absoluto descubrirse o descubrir a Sasori. Necesitaba saber que su novia no era igual que el maldito que lo había encerrado tanto tiempo. – ¿Por qué Sasuke piensa que Sakura está muerta? – preguntó sin más, viendo como la pelirroja perdía todo resto de color de su piel.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin previo aviso; se vio abatida, derrotada, acorralada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabía que el encubrir a su hermano en semejante hazaña era un delito imperdonable, mas nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, por lo menos no tan pronto y menos que sería la persona que amaba, seguramente la odiaría por siempre. – Habla – casi le gritó el peliblanco.

En ese momento Karin cayo de rodillas, rendida y llorando. – Sui por favor, te lo imploro.

– Nada de eso sirve. Quiero toda la verdad – se limitó a decir. – Ahora.

Tras unos minutos de llanto logró calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar; todo bajo la atenta mirada violácea del Hozuki. Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda donde estaba, frente a la casa de su hermano y se abrazó a las rodillas. – Conocí a Sakura hace casi siete años – comenzó. – Para ese entonces nos llevábamos bastante mal. En realidad… era yo quien la detestaba – aclaró. – Ella era buena con todos y rápidamente me quitó la atención que acostumbraba a tener sobre mí.

"A los dos años, entró a estudiar en la secundaria Naruto Namikaze; me encantó ni bien lo vi, pero lindo fue el golpe que me llevé al ver cómo se trataban, al final supe que eran como hermanos pero yo no podía dejar de verla como alguien que se interponía en mi camino y siempre arruinaba todo. Lo peor era que yo sabía que no lo hacía adrede, no era su intención fastidiarme, simplemente era mi egocentrismo y la envidia que me causó, lo que me jugó una mala pasada. La odiaba, quería verla sufrir, que se sintiera como yo lo hacía; pero la llegada de Naruto significó más amigos para ella. El chico es carismático y rápidamente formó un grupo de amigos, que no dudó en incluirla, a ella y a las dos tontas que siempre la acompañaban."

"Cuando entramos a primer año de preparatoria la cosa empeoró con la llegada de otro chico nuevo: Sasuke Uchiha. Qué obviamente se fijó en ella. Yo logré seducirlo un tiempo, pero sé que nunca le interesé. ¿Por qué todos tienen que amarla? Me pregunté eso una y mil veces. ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace tan especial?"

"Ahora lo sé. Sakura es buena, desinteresada y defiende a los suyos como nadie. Recuerdo que parecía frágil en la secundaria, dejaba que le hiciera de todo…"

Suigetsu sonrió al pensar a esa poderosa chica como frágil, si había algo que no era, era justamente eso: frágil. La chica de ojos jade era fuerte, determinada y sumamente testaruda; esa terquedad era la que lo había liberado y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

–…Pero cuando intenté pegarle a su amiga se transformó por completo, nunca la había visto así y realmente me dio mucho miedo. Sakura daría la vida por los que ama y eso me hace quererla aún más.

Miró a su novio que tenía la vista clavada en la nada. Como si recordara algo, como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos, lejos de ella.

– A pesar de mi odio hacia ella, nunca desee que muriera y cuándo me enteré de lo que había sucedido no pude evitar sentirme triste por haberle deseado mal tantas veces, nunca quise que pasara algo así, de verdad.

Algo en sus palabras llamó repentinamente la atención del chico. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió según tú?

– El informe que nos dieron dice que se trató de un secuestro que salió mal. – Suigesu sonrió con sorna. – ¿Qué...?

– Nada, continúa.

– Después de su supuesta muerte todos quedaron destrozados. Sasuke incluso abandonó la escuela y mi hermano desapareció. En ese entonces estaba segura de que era porque él también sentía algo por ella, pero no fue hasta hace un año atrás que me di cuenta de que había jugado con todos.

Karin le contó rápidamente cómo había descubierto a Sakura, todo por lo que la chica había pasado y lo fuerte y determinada que era, así como el proceso por el cual se fue robando su corazón. – ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? – Preguntó al fin, intentando entenderla, buscando justificar lo que había hecho.

– Es mi hermano.

– Eso no lo justifica Karin, lo que hizo es gravísimo y tú te convertiste en su cómplice.

– Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo, yo no puedo hablar porque estoy atada, soy tan culpable como él.

– Te está manipulando ¿No lo ves?

– Ella lo ha cambiado – replicó tímida. – Si lo deja…

– No. Debes ayudarla. ¡Sus seres queridos la creen muerta, por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?

– ¡No puedo, no puedo! – le gritó exasperada. – ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estoy muy implicada y además Sasori moriría sin ella…

– ¡¿Sasori?! ¿Sasori? – preguntó incrédulo. – ¿Qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Acaso él no se muere cada día? El amor que se tienen es único, fuerte. No les hagas esto, no se lo merecen.

"Lo vi esta noche Kari – agregó, – con la sola mención de Sakura pude ver como se transformaba su rostro, estoy seguro que tres años después aún la sigue llorando. ¿Y qué hay de su familia? ¿Te haces una idea de lo doloroso que puede ser para sus padres?

Ambos estaban ahora de pie, ella aún continuaba llorando, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, pero no era parte de las posibilidades traicionar a su hermano. De modo que solo se limitó a suplicar. – Por favor, no nos la arrebates, no la quites de su vida. Lo odiaría.

– Ella – inspiró acercando su rostro peligrosamente al oído de Karin – lo tiene que odiar – susurró furioso. Lo siento – negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. – Ya hice demasiadas cosas mal, no me prestaré para esto.

– Sui… – susurró abatida, sin poder reaccionar. – Suigetsu. ¡Suigetsu! Por favor no me dejes – sollozó intentando retenerlo por la manga de la camisa. – ¡Suigetsu! – gritó.

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios DULCECITO311, Kasumy, HiNaThItHa, Hina91, Lady Maring, y a tantos otros que han comentado capítulos atrás. Me inspiran y esta historia es para ustedes! Gracias!**_


	31. Determinación

_**Holaaa!**_

 _ **SORPRESA!**_

 _ **Actualización más rápido de lo que seguramente esperaban. No los voy a aburrir más con tanto comentario esta vez. Solo quiero decirles que se lo merecen por la larga espera...**_

 _ **Ah! Y que hay una sorpresa más en el capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! Los quiero! ;**_ )

CAPÍTULO 31 – DETERMINACIÓN

– Sasuke. Oye ¡Sasuke! Despierta. Ya has dormido demasiado hermano – agregó Naruto cuando vio que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

– ¡Rayos! – exclamó al ver a su molesto amigo, al tiempo que daba vuelta su cara y volvía a cubrirse con las sábanas para no verlo.

– Sí que te pasaste anoche – comentó para sacarle tema.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó incorporándose al fin mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

– Toma, te hará falta – dijo tendiéndole una aspirina y un vaso con agua.

El pelinegro los aceptó sin dudar. – ¿Qué hora es?

– Son exactamente las – miró el reloj en su muñeca – tres menos cuarto de la tarde. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como si me hubiera arroyado un tren – contestó quejoso.

– Eso lo puedo ver. Pero me refiero a… ¿cómo – resaltó esa palabra – en verdad te sientes? – aclaró llevándose una mano al corazón y dando palmaditas.

– Estoy bien – respondió Sasuke rodando los ojos, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a la preocupación excesiva del rubio.

– Escucha, no quiero que hagas cosas por compromiso, si de verdad no te sentías cómodo, debiste haberme dicho, no quiero que te presiones.

– Digo la verdad, no voy a suicidarme, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

– Hablo enserio Sas...

– También yo – lo interrumpió. – Ayer no me pasé de copas, solo… – Hizo una pausa. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía ser que el alcohol le jugara tan mala pasada nuevamente, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para soportar una buena cantidad de tragos. Hizo un esfuerzo por empezar a recordar todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Entonces, a su mente finalmente llegaron las imágenes: nostalgia, gente bailando, la barra, el tequila… – Suigetsu – susurró.

– ¿Qué? – Namikaze no entendía.

– Suigetsu – dijo nuevamente más claro que antes y elevando un poco el tono de voz. – Suigetsu – repitió cayendo en la cuenta y para rectificárselo a sí mismo. – Estaba en el "Dream" anoche, estoy seguro. El muy infeliz…

– Un momento. ¿Sui qué? – preguntó incrédulo, mirándolo como si el pelinegro se hubiera vuelto loco.

– El desgraciado que se salvó gracias a Sakura y luego nos abandonó – aclaró con profundo odio.

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció, rápidamente apretó los puños, con el profundo deseo de destrozar algo, aunque fuera su amigo por no decirle en el momento oportuno. – ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – inquirió con furia contenida, quería desquitarse, golpear a Sasuke por dejar que ese maldito se le escapara porque, aunque no estuviera implicado en el secuestro, era en parte responsable por la muerte de su hermana por haberlos abandonado a su suerte y haber huido cobardemente. – ¡Grrraaaaa! – gruñó tirando todo lo que había sobre la cómoda del Uchiha.

– Naruto espera – pidió aún haciendo memoria, más calmo de lo normal. – Hay más…

El rubio lo miró expectante.

– Creo que… alguien me golpeó para dejarme inconsciente.

– ¿Por qué lo haría?

– No lo sé, pero tiene que haber sido él.

– De seguro le dio miedo que lo reventaras a golpes.

– No estoy seguro… – susurró, con el sentimiento de olvidarse de algo. La noche anterior había tenido la idea de seguir a una completa desconocida solo porque tenía el cabello del mismo color que su difunta novia, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco; lo único que le faltaba era que lo acusaran de acosador, pero no podía decírselo a Naruto o se preocuparía aún más. Debía dejar a Sakura donde estaba: solo en su corazón. – Bueno, ya no importa – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se dispuso a levantarse para darse un baño. – Ahora si me disculpas, preferiría estar solo.

– De acuerdo, pero trata de divertirte, aprovecha que no tendremos misiones en unos días. Cualquier cosa me llamas, preocupas a tu prima – agregó divertido desde la puerta al saber que lo exasperaba.

No quería admitirlo pero el rubio tenía razón, necesitaba despejarse un poco, y qué mejor para ello que visitar a su familia.

– Itachi – pronunció un par de horas después usando el manos libres de su auto. – ¿Qué dices si le hacemos una visita a nuestros padres? ¿Te sumas? Sé que estrás libre estas semanas, así que pensé...

– Me encantaría hermanito – lo interrumpió. – Pero Izumi no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien y no creo que sea conveniente que esté viajando demasiado.

– Aaah… – suspiró. – Es verdad, el pequeño Uchiha debe de estar haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

– Jaja… Ni te imaginas, creo que será de los nuestros por cómo patea.

– Hmp – sonrió de lado. – Me saludas a mi cuñada y al inquieto demonio de mi parte.

– ¿Sabes que si Izumi te escucha de nuevo llamarlo así te cortará los testículos cierto? Ya te lo advirtió una vez – le dijo divertido al recordarlo.

– Jaja… Está bien, me los saludas, pero no le digas cómo llamé a mi sobrino.

– Así será – correspondió de igual forma el hermano mayor: feliz. – Susuke.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó como si fuese un niño chico a punto de ser regañado.

– Cuídate. Y dile a mamá que pronto iremos a verla – agregó más enérgico.

Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, no solo había quedado el dolor y la angustia que penetraban en las paredes de la casa, sino la culpa y la desesperanza. Pero ahora, a pesar de eso, no había duda, Itachi era feliz, toda la familia lo era. Ese niño que venía en camino era la luz que no habían podido ver y que les había hecho falta desde hacía más de tres años. Kazuki Uchiha, el nuevo miembro de la familia era la esperanza y la fuerza que les mostraba que debían seguir adelante.

Mientras iba camino a casa de sus padres, cunado colgó con su hermano comenzó a recordar cuando este último le había dicho que iba a ser papá. Aún no podía creerlo, ¿Itachi padre? Ese día lo había invitado a practicar en la pista de carreras, más bien a competir. Lo había notado muy estresado pero enseguida lo asoció con el trabajo, en donde no siempre salían las cosas como uno quería; sabía que en ese momento su hermano seguía una pista de Akatsuki, así que pensó que se trataba de eso. – ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasa? – preguntó entonces con cautela por el intercomunicador mientras se posicionaban en la línea de salida.

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. – Concéntrate – dijo frío, serio mirando al frente. Y él, como buen hermano menor, hizo caso. – A la cuenta de tres. Uno…

– Dos…

– ¡Tres! – gritaron al unísono apretando los aceleradores al máximo y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Iban por la vuelta número doce cuando Sasuke decidió romper el hielo. – ¿No crees qué es suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Itachi?

– Voy a ser papá – soltó sin más.

Posterior a esas palabras solo se escuchó el chirrido del auto de Sasuke al frenar de golpe. Itachi lo imitó, quedando unos metros más adelante.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó incrédulo. Aún no asimilaba las palabras que había escuchado, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien.

– ¿Crees que podría jugar con algo así? – Seguían en sus asientos, inmóviles hablando aún por el intercomunicador. – ¿Qué voy a hacer Sasuke? – suspiró cansado unos segundos después. – ¿Qué haré con un bebé? – Preguntó más para sí recostándose en el asiento. Mas un golpecito en la ventana lo interrumpió. Miró a través del vidrio con una ceja alzada pero no cambió su postura.

– Vamos, sal de ahí – incitó el otro abriendo la puerta. – Ven grandísimo idiota – dijo sacándolo de un brazo para ponerlo de pie y darle un efusivo y fuerte abrazo. – Serás un excelente padre Ita. Lo sé – le susurró. – ¡Felicidades!

Pero parecía que solo necesitaba dar la noticia para caer en la cuenta, porque enseguida se puso manos a la obra con todo lo referente al bebé: el cuarto, la ropa, los muebles, los juguetes y hasta pañales comenzó a comprar con demasiada antelación. Era tremendamente feliz y todo se lo debía a la mujer con quien se había casado cuatro meses atrás. Aunque todo había sucedido muy rápido, ya que al poco tiempo de encontrarse se enamoraron y contrajeron matrimonio, él e Izumi se habían conocido en primaria.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la historia de los Hilos Rojos que siempre le había hecho su madre. "…Si estás destinado a estar con esa persona, tarde o temprano se reencontrarán. Sus vidas están atadas por cada extremo del hilo, hijo... Solo debes creer" le decía una y otra vez cuando era niño para tranquilizarlo si extrañaba demasiado a Sakura. Y la regla no falló, así como tampoco lo hizo para Itachi y su esposa: se reencontraron. Pero entonces… – encontré el otro extremo, pero mi hilo se quemó, madre – susurró para sí mismo, melancólico, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento, nunca había visto a su hermano tan vulnerable como ese día, pero no había duda de que Izumi lo hacía muy feliz. A pesar de que le gustara hacer rabiar a su cuñada, debía admitir que él también había llegado a quererla y agradecía que formara parte de su familia.

Finalmente llegó a la mansión Uchiha, aparcó en la entrada y antes de que bajara vio a su madre casi corriendo hacia él. Hacía casi un mes que no visitaba a sus padres, de modo que era obvio que debía esperar esa efusividad al saludarlo; para Miko, él y su hermano siempre serían niños.

– ¡Oh! Sasuke, querido, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Cómo has estado? Solo mírate, estás más delgado y…

– Mamá – la frenó tomando sus manos para luego besarlas cariñosamente. – Estoy bien, es solo que la comida comprada no es tan rica como la tuya.

Mikoto sonrió complacida. – ¿Lo juras?

– Lo juro – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Pero ya extrañaba demasiado esa lasaña tuya con salsa de tomate extra.

En ese momento salía Fugaku a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo ante lo caballeroso y bueno que era Sasuke con su madre; sus dos hijos lo eran. Si había algo que les habían enseñado desde pequeños era a tratar bien a las mujeres, a ser caballerosos, y los Uchiha habían aprendido a la perfección. Ambos padres, próximos a convertirse en abuelos estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos.

– Karin. Vamos ábreme la puerta. – Golpeaba la pelirrosa en la habitación de su amiga que no parecía dar señales de vida. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Suig…

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, la puerta se abrió y una mano tiró de ella hacia adentro. – Ssshh… ¿quieres callarte?

– Sasori no está en casa, salió muy temprano.

– No quiero que nombres a Suigetsu – bajó extremadamente la voz al decir su nombre – ni a ninguna otra persona dentro de esta casa.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y la miró extrañada, sin entender, pero se sentó a su lado en la cama para poder hablar más tranquilas. – ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es tu novio ¿no?

Pero la pelirroja no contestó. – No lo sé – dijo al fin, con una mueca de disgusto ante la cara inquisitiva de su amiga.

– ¿Te hizo daño?

– No – suspiró. – Más bien yo lo decepcioné a él.

– ¿Cómo podrías? Eres perfecta – le sonrió amistosa para darle ánimos. – Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y…

–Ahí está el punto – la cortó. – No soy lo que crees, dices eso porque en verdad no me conoces. Crees que soy una de las mejores personas que conoces porque no recuerdas a nadie de tu pasado; pero no lo soy Sakura, y Sasori tampoco. Deberías odiarnos.

– ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! – expresó molesta poniéndose de pie. – ¿Dónde estaría yo si no fuera por ustedes? Muerta – contestó por sí misma al tiempo que Karin formulaba la respuesta en su mente: "con los tuyos, con la gente que de verdad se merece tu amor" pensaba. – No quiero que vuelvas a repetir algo como eso ¿me oíste? – le dijo enojada.

La chica de ojos jade suspiró para calmarse y se volvió a sentar. – ¿Y bien…? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo nombre dentro de la casa? ¿Qué tiene de malo qué tengas novio?

– Nada – negó Karin abrazándose las piernas, agradecida de que aquella conversación pudiera tomar otro rumbo. – Lo malo es que sea Sui. Sasori lo odia – aclaró. Sopesó por unos segundos una posibilidad y luego agregó: – y creo que es mutuo.

– Entonces ya se conocen – comentó la pelirrosa dando pie a que su amiga continuara el relato.

– Así es – afirmó la otra. – Salí un tiempo con Sui cuando empecé la secundaria; para ese entonces mi hermano era muy celoso. Ahora no me cela tanto, tú eres el sujeto de adoración de turno – bromeó, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

– Tarde o temprano se va a enterar, ¿no es mejor que seas tú quien se lo diga?

La pelirroja tembló al pensar en esa posibilidad, recordó el momento en el que le dijo que no sería parte de la mentira en la que enredaban a la chica que tenía en frente y creyó que le faltaba el aire de nuevo. El joven Akasuna siempre había tenido problemas emocionales y nadie querría verlo enojado, de eso estaba segura. Pero… ¿Qué haría? Tenía tanto miedo, además estaba Suigetsu, no quería perderlo, lo amaba. Pero su hermano… Sakura le hacía bien, nunca lo había visto tan estable. ¿Y Sakura? Ella no se merecía esto, nadie se lo merecía.

– Oye. Karin, te estoy hablando – protestó zarandeándola al ver que la aludida se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

La chica asintió. – Pero aún no es el momento – se limitó a decir. – Prométeme que no dirás nada.

– ¡Claro que no! – contestó ofendida. – ¿Por qué me tomas? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? No me refería a esto cuando dije que se podría enterar por otro lado, sino a que podría verlos o escucharte hablar con él, o algún vecino podría chismosearle algo. Tonta – agregó cruzándose de brazos. Entonces se acordó de algo. – Ya entendí el por qué no hablar de tu novio, pero ¿por qué me dijiste que no puedo nombrar a nadie? ¿No te parece demasiado extremo?

– Es una tontería, claro que nombrarás gente, todo el tiempo, solo te recomiendo que no para que mantengas sus celos controlados.

La Haruno largó una carcajada. – Estás tan loca como él ¿lo sabías?

Mas esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y quedaron haciendo ruido en su cabeza. ¿Ella igual a Sasori? Tragó grueso. No, no podía ser; no debía ser así. ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en la misma clase de persona? Quizá tenía problemas psiquiátricos que desconocía. No, ella era diferente, conocía lo que estaba bien y lo que no… Frenó el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿Lo sabía? Si era así, ¿por qué justificaba a su hermano? Lo que hacían estaba completamente mal, se lo mire por donde se lo mire. ¿Qué tal si el que estuviera en lugar de Sakura fuera Suigetsu y ella lo creyera muerto? Agradecería que lo ayudaran a encontrarla, a recordarla. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No hacía más que alimentar la locura de su hermano, eso no estaba bien y Sasori lo tendría que comprender y asimilar tarde o temprano. La situación era peor para ella, no tenía antecedentes psiquiátricos, lo que significaría cárcel por secuestro, durante muchos años y exclusión total de por vida de parte de todos aquellos que conocía, de eso estaba segura, la odiarían. Se vio acorralada, sola, desprotegida, necesitaba ayuda, no podría enfrentar todo sin un apoyo a su lado.

Temblaba, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta. Comenzó a sudar frío y cuando se quiso acordar le estaba faltando el aire una vez más. – Kar, ¿estás bien? – escuchó a lo lejos.

– No le digas a mi hermano nada de lo que ha pasado. – Respondió poniéndose de pie y yendo al ropero para buscar qué ponerse, pues estaba de pijama. Sakura la miraba asustada. – Si te pregunta por mí solo dile que fui a encontrarme con una compañera de la Universidad para preparar un trabajo.

– ¿Irás a verlo?

Giró a verla mientras sostenía una percha que contenía una camisa suya en la mano. Finalmente se dio cuenta del miedo que estaba causando en su amiga con sus reacciones. – Debo arreglar las cosas – le dijo dulcemente para tranquilizarla.

– Me gustaría amar como tú, encontrar un amor tan profundo como el que se tienen ustedes – divagó sumida en sus pensamientos. – Aunque creo que eso nunca me pasará – sonrió desesperanzada.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque ni siquiera sé quién soy.

Esas palabras estrujaron el corazón de Karin pero lograron que su determinación creciera; ya no estaba sola, ahora sí podría arreglar las cosas y Suigetsu la ayudaría. Debía hacer lo correcto.

– ¡Rayos! Maldición, contesta. – Vociferaba mientras iba a paso rápido por la acera rumbo a la casa del Hozuki luego de salir del subterráneo.

No tuvo la suerte que hubiese querido. El peliblanco nunca le atendió el teléfono ¿Qué tal si a estas alturas ya la hubiese denunciado? pensaba. ¿Y si había ido a hablar con Sasuke? Imposible, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Sabía que esa era una excusa tonta para no encontrar a alguien, pero de todos modos intentó calmarse.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo frente a la puerta, observando con determinación su destino. Inspiró hondo y caminó a paso lento, subiendo por los escalones de la entrada. Golpeó una vez tímidamente, no se escuchaban ruidos provenientes del interior. Golpeó nuevamente con más fuerza, nada. Llamó a la puerta tres veces más, aparentemente el lugar estaba vacío. La desesperación comenzó a aumentar en su cuerpo, mas solo se limitó a sentarse en uno de los escalones a esperar; en algún momento el dueño de casa tendría que volver.

Casi una hora había pasado y su estómago comenzó a crujir, solo entonces se dio cuenta que había salido como una loca, sin siquiera desayunar. No había comido nada, ni una galletita, ni un vaso de agua, nada. De pronto se sintió más desdichada. Pero en ese instante una sombra proyectada sobre su cuerpo la sacó de su ensoñación.

– Ayúdame a abrir la puerta. – Pidió el chico que estaba cargado de bolsas de supermercado tirándole la llave.

Ella lo miró sin comprender pero obedeció sin decir palabra.

– Sabía que vendrías – le sonrió el joven.

– Ah… – se sorprendió. – ¿Sí?

– Sí, eres muy predecible Kar. Bueno, no tanto – agregó haciendo una mueca al pensar que nunca se habría imaginado que su novia pudiera ser cómplice de Sasori de esa forma. – Pero no eres mala – prosiguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el pie. – Conozco a tu hermano y sé que te manipuló.

La pelirroja se sentía como creyó que nunca lo haría, como una nenita indefensa ante un hombre con el que salía. Suigetsu dejó las bolsas de compra sobre la mesa y tomó sus manos. La guió hacia el sofá y la sentó a su lado.

– Sui yo… no quiero ser más parte de esto – comenzó tímida, con un hilo de voz. – Sé que todos van a odiarme, incluso mi hermano. Pero no puedo más…

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Karin comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse y finalmente, después de tanto, se sentía protegida en los brazos de su novio. La persona en la que podía confiar y que la sacaría de esa cárcel en la que estaba encerrada junto al Akasuna.

– Lo sé, lo sé – intentó calmarla, abrazándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

– Tengo miedo Sui – dijo incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos, – Sasori es peligroso.

Él asintió, serio.

– Pero eso ya lo sabes… – concluyó ella.

– Creo que es hora de que nos sinceremos los dos.

 ** _Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios!_**

 ** _DULCECITO311: Esta rápida publicación es una retribución por todas las veces que te hice esperar demasiado, sé que eres una de mis lectoras fieles que está a la espera de que actualice y siempre me dejas reviews, me encantan, así que muchas gracias. Estos días estoy inspirada, ya quiero que se reencuentren yo también, pero debo ir con cuidado. ;) Respecto a lo de Suigetsu, se los debe, tiene que hacer las cosas bien. Te confieso algo? Yo tampoco creo que Sasuke pudiera olvidar a su pelirrosa. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome!_**

 ** _Kasumy: Esta es una sorpresa, esta vez no te hice esperar tanto. ;) Amo tu entusiasmo, siempre. Me encanta lo que provoca esta historia en tí, porque no hay nada más lindo que eso y cómo lectora que soy, entiendo y comparto también el sentimiento. Me refiero a eso que sentimos cuando no damos más, cuando lo que sienten los personajes nos traspasa y no podemos dejar de leer. Si puedo provocar eso en aunque sea una persona, este fic habrá valido la pena. Suigetsu reconoció a Sakura pero aparentemente Sasuke no la llegó a ver, solo el recuerdo presente de su imagen en su mente le hizo susurrar su nombre. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!_**

 ** _HiNaThItHa.16241: Muchas gracias por tu nuevo comentario. Me encanta que sigas la historia y tener tu apoyo capítulo tras capítulo; para mí es muy importante. Creo que Suigetsu se siente muy culpable y quiere redimirse, de modo que tiene la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. Es increíble cómo descifras los posibles escenarios; no estoy segura de cómo se den las cosas pero lo que sí creo es que Karín es una bomba de tiempo y tiene que decidir de qué lado está. Aparentemente en este capítulo tomó una determinación, pero no sé con exactitud cómo vaya a actuar. En fin, capítulo 31 listo, seguramente antes de lo que esperabas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! _**


	32. Situaciones drásticas

_**Bueno, bueno, buenooo... Holaaaa**_

 _ **De nuevo más pronto de lo que me esperaban, estoy segura. Espero que les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mí. Por lo menos el final me dejó emocionada... Jajaja... Lo sé, soy mala, pero ya estoy trabajando en el otro...**_

 _ **Los quiero! Gracias por leer! ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 32 – SITUACIONES DRÁSTICAS…

– Tengo miedo Sui – dijo incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos, – Sasori es peligroso.

Él asintió, serio.

– Pero eso ya lo sabes… – concluyó ella.

– Creo que es hora de que nos sinceremos los dos. ¿Recuerdas que me reprochaste que te había abandonado cuando estabas en secundaria?

La chica asintió. – Tú me dijiste que te habían enviado a un internado para chicos rebeldes.

– Exacto. Pero eso no es cierto. – Su mirada se ensombreció. – En lugar de eso, estuve meses encerrado en una maldita cueva, muerto de hambre y frío, a punto de volverme loco, solo, día y noche en la oscuridad.

Karin lo miró aterrada. Aquello parecía salido de una película de terror, ¿cuánto sufrimiento había soportado ese hombre? – …Hasta que llegaron ellos – prosiguió.

La chica frunció el ceño. – ¿Ellos? – No entendía.

– Sasuke y Sakura – aclaró él, haciéndola dar un respingo. Mas no continuó, se puso de pie mientras dejaba a su novia asimilar la información, fue a la cocina y tomó dos copas y una botella de vino. – Ten, toma – le dijo tendiéndole una para luego servirle. – Te ayudará a procesar todo.

"¿Por qué estabas ahí Sui? ¿Quién te encerró? ¿Cómo es que los chicos fueron a parar al mismo lugar qué tú?" Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Necesitaba ordenar su mente porque cada vez entendía menos. Tomó el contenido de la copa de un solo trago y Suigetsu se la volvió a llenar.

– Yo estaba muerto en ese lugar, sin esperanzas – siguió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Pero la llegada de ellos me salvó. En realidad… ella lo hizo – suspiró con un deje de tristeza.

– Al principio me mostraba escéptico, sabía que era imposible salir de ese lugar. Pero la fortaleza de Sakura, su determinación y su esperanza terminaron por hacerme creer; claro que no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, pero ese no podía ser mi destino, no podría terminar ahí.

La chica lo miraba atenta, como precavida, a su parecer el chico estaba recordando algo. – Esos malnacidos lastimaron mucho a tu amiga – agregó. – A ambos en realidad. El día en que logramos salir Sasuke estaba quebrado, se habían ensañado con él.

La pelirroja estaba atónita. – Para, alto por favor. No… no entiendo nada. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ellos fueron realmente secuestrados y las personas que lo hicieron también te secuestraron a ti?

– Algo así, lo mío fue más un castigo indefinido, un dejarme a mi suerte porque tenía demasiada información, no podía andar suelto, era lo único seguro.

– ¿Castigo de qué Suigetsu? ¿De qué información me hablas? – Comenzaba a alarmarse, se estaba dando cuenta de que no conocía para nada al chico que tenía en frente. – ¿El día que lograron salir? ¿Si lograron salir los tres, por qué Haruno no está con Sasuke? ¿Por qué todos creen que ella está muerta? ¿Y por qué está con Sasori sin recordar absolutamente nada?

Terminó la última pregunta casi en un susurro, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo. – No, – dijo poniéndose de pie. – No puede ser.

– Yo los abandoné ese día – prosiguió él, ignorándola; – por miedo a que no me diera tiempo de escapar. Ella me salvó y yo los dejé a su suerte. Sasori conocía muy bien el lugar, y puede que ese día estuviera allí, no lo sé. Pero la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse, había explosivos puestos para eliminar cualquier tipo de evidencias de esa organización.

La chica arqueó una ceja ¿Organización?

– Terroristas – aclaró leyéndole el pensamiento. – No sé qué haya pasado después de que yo salí, ellos venían detrás mío cuando todo empezó a caer. Lo que yo creo es que por algún motivo se separaron y Sakura quedó atrapada, ahí es cuando entraría tu hermano en acción, sacándola por algún pasadizo alterno.

– Y como todo se derrumbó ante sus ojos, no pudieron llegar a otra conclusión que darla por muerta – terminó ella, meditando la respuesta. – ¡Esto es una locura! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que crea que mi hermano es terrorista?! Ha tenido problemas, desde la infancia pero… ¿terrorista? Es una palabra muy fuerte Sui. ¿Y tú eras parte? ¿Por eso tenías información? ¿Y por qué querían a Sakura y a Sasuke? No tiene sentido. – Ahora la que no paraba de hablar era Karin que intentaba poner su mente en orden.

– No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que tiene que ver con el padre del chico.

– Es científico – aclaró ella, asombrosamente armando piezas de un rompecabezas demasiado extremo.

– Fui un completo egoísta y cobarde al dejarlos Kar. No quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal. Quiero devolverlos junto a su otra mitad, están incompletos así, tristes. Estoy seguro de que algo de eso debes ver en la chica, aunque no recuerde.

Su novia lo miró dudosa, increíblemente él tenía razón, pensó. Sakura lloraba a veces, triste sin saber por qué y señalaba que le dolía el pecho, que sentía un vacío que no podía llenar, eso le había dicho hace un tiempo al menos.

El joven tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – Si en verdad la quieres, si te aprecias un poco a ti misma y si me amas, no sigas con esta farsa. Ellos en verdad se merecen estar juntos. Se aman más que a nada, los vi dar la vida uno por el otro y luchar desesperadamente por salir juntos de ese lugar…

Karin se soltó lentamente de su agarre, con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro. – Lo siento yo… – se puso en pie nuevamente y eso alarmó al chico, pero es que estaba abrumada, en exceso – debo irme. Esto es demasiado para mí. No – dijo poniendo sus manos de por medio cuando el peliblanco se le acercó. – Necesito digerir todo, dame tiempo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? No hay tiempo – reprochó algo exasperado.

– Por ahora nada.

– Kar – comenzó, dando un paso hacia ella nuevamente.

– ¡No! ¡Basta! No te conozco. En verdad no sé quién es el tipo que tengo delante. Solo… quiero irme a casa – dijo, y salió corriendo.

Caminó sin rumbo, realmente sin saber a dónde la dirigían sus pies. Si algo había seguro era que no podía volver así a casa o su hermano la interrogaría, y ella sabía perfectamente que a él no era posible mentirle sin que la descubriera o mínimo sospechara. Estaba aterrada ¿qué iba a hacer? Suigetsu la ayudaría y estaba segura de que era lo correcto, pero el solo hecho de tener que enfrentarse a todo… a todos, eso la aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasori la descubriera? Seguramente la asesinaría, sin dudarlo.

Le resultaba absurdo que ella, la chica que había sido señorita popularidad en la secundaria, se encontrara ahora tan sola, sin una amiga a quien pedirle apoyo, aunque claro, por más amiga que fuese sería descabellado ir a contar la "historia" de su hermano, solo contaba con la ayuda del chico al que amaba y confiaba ciegamente en él. Una sonrisa irónica se escapó de su rostro, que ilógico parecía todo, la chica con la que había competido cuando era una adolescente, a esa que detestaba, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para ella, una en la que en verdad podía apoyarse y… confiar. – Lo siento Sakura – comenzó a llorar, sentándose en la banca de un parque, abrazándose a sí misma y doblándose hacia adelante por el dolor creciente en su pecho. – Yo… en verdad lo siento…

– Karin ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Te encuentras bien? – La recibió la pelirrosa cuando llagó a la casa de su hermano.

– Sí, bien – apenas pudo articular, mirándola con cariño. Esa chica era buena, no se merecía que le hicieran eso, pensó.

– Estás algo pálida, ¿comiste algo?

– No tengo hambre Saku, solo me quiero ir a dormir. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana trabajas – le recordó.

– Estaré bien, que pierda una hora de sueño no me matará – le sonrió amigable.

Karin le devolvió el gesto, aunque la sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos, más bien era una mueca triste, de dolor y angustia.

– ¿Segura que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – insistió.

La chica se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – Gracias Saku – suspiró. – Me voy a dormir. – Y dicho eso, se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Sakura observó que el estado de ánimo de los hermanos no era el mejor. Karin tenía unas ojeras enormes y la pelirrosa apostaría cualquier cosa a que si durmió dos horas de corridas fue mucho. Por su parte, el mayor parecía muy sumido en sus asuntos e inusualmente enojado, ¿por qué? No tenía idea. Pero lo único que tenía claro es que quería salir de ese ambiente tan denso e ir a trabajar con sus niños. Con ellos no se podía estar mal, eran luz y pureza, y siempre tenían energía y sonrisas para regalar. – Bueno chicos… – titubeó. – Me voy a trabajar, que tengan un buen día – les gritó desde la puerta.

– ¡Ey! ¡Eh! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba cuando volvía a casa luego de una jornada extremadamente agotadora. Donde había tenido incluso, que limpiar a una niña que se había hecho pis encima. "¿Es a mí?" se preguntó mentalmente dándose la vuelta. Pues, resultó claro que sí era a ella a quién llamaban. Lo miró ceñuda, desconfiada. – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el joven de cabello blanco cortésmente, sonriendo.

– Bien – respondió dudosa, alargando la e. – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – quiso saber. – ¿Ibas a ver a Karin?

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con afecto. – Quería verte a ti.

– ¿A mí? – preguntó atónita la chica.

– Sí, ¿por qué no me acompañas a tomar un café?

– No estoy segura, ¿qué tendrías tú que hablar conmigo?

– Vamos anda – insistió. – Tenemos mucho en común, empezando por Karin.

Y con estas últimas palabras logró convencerla. No le parecía mal conocer al novio de su amiga, así podría tener una idea más acertada de cómo era él con ella y descubrir si sus intenciones eran buenas y sinceras. – De acuerdo – aceptó. – Pero solo uno, si me demoro demasiado se preocuparán.

– ¿Quiénes? – quiso saber.

– Karin y… – titubeó – su hermano – dijo al fin, sin que se le pasara por alto la incomodidad del chico cuando nombró a su cuñado.

– Entiendo… Ven, conozco una cafetería por aquí cerca que es bastante buena – animó.

– Es raro que el novio de tu amiga quiera hablar contigo – comentó Sakura sentándose a una de las mesas que había a un rincón contra una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

– Admito que no es lo más común – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero en verdad me gustaría conocerte.

– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Karin? – soltó sin más al sospechar que pudiera haberla incitado a tomar un café a solas con algún propósito turbio.

Hozuki se sorprendió por lo directa que fue la chica, y enseguida comprendió lo mal que podría estar interpretando su invitación o lo mal que podría estar pensando de él. – ¿Quieres café? – preguntó cuando un mesero se acercó a ellos. – Dos cafés, por favor – pidió cuando su acompañante asintió. Vio que estaba esperando una respuesta. – Amo a Karin, desde hace mucho tiempo – comenzó, haciendo que Sakura soltara el aire que había estado conteniendo y que la tensión que había entre ellos se esfumara. – Y quiero estar con ella, cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

– ¿Peeeero…?

El peliblanco suspiró con fuerza. – Creo que le tiene demasiado miedo a su hermano.

– ¿A Sasori dices? Mmm… – hizo un mohín. – Ella me contó que antes era muy celoso, pero ahora no es así.

– Aún así, estoy seguro de que la intimida bastante.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – la pelirrosa intentó hacer memoria. ¿Karin intimidada por Sasori? ¿Era eso posible? Además, aún no le cerraba todo aquello, ¿qué pretendía el novio de su amiga que ella hiciera?

– Se cuida mucho de él, nunca está del todo tranquila y eso hace que sea difícil que disfrute un momento a pleno.

Sakura sintió pena, ¿en verdad Karin podía estar así? Ella que siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte e independiente. No se había percatado de nada. – ¿Qué exactamente es lo que esperas que yo haga?

– ¿Siempre eres tan directa?

– Creo que darle vueltas a las cosas es perder el tiempo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Buen punto. Karin está planeando elegir entre su hermano o yo.

– Eso no tiene sentido… – suspiró sorprendida.

– Coincido por completo. No quiere decepcionarlo y eso la hace dudar acerca de nuestra relación – explicó con tristeza, cosa que vio Sakura en sus ojos.

– Y ella te ama – lo animó. – Lo sé – le sonrió cálida.

– También lo sé. Por eso quería hablar contigo, no quiero perderla y veo que duda, que la falta de confianza en sí misma la está acobardando y odio eso. Quiero que esté bien y que elija lo que desea, no que se conforme con lo que se vea obligada a aceptar.

– Y lo que tú quieres es… ¿que yo hable con ella? – sugirió.

El joven negó con la cabeza. – No solo eso, quiero que me ayudes a hacerle ver lo que vale, que es buena e importante para nosotros, que es amada y merece serlo. Quiero que la ayudes a elegir lo que mejor sea para ella, lo que la haga feliz.

– ¿Lo que la hace feliz eres tú? – ella sabía la respuesta pero quería saber qué le diría él.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. – Aunque no lo fuera, quiero que sea feliz. Y solo tú puedes ayudarme a liberarla de sí misma.

– La amas mucho ¿verdad? – sonrió feliz por su amiga.

Suigetsu le correspondió el gesto.

– Entonces bien, de acuerdo – le dijo tendiéndole la mano. – Te ayudaré, los ayudaré – corrigió. – Pero si la haces sufrir… – su mirada de pronto se volvió amenazante – quiero que sepas que seré mucho más peligrosa que su hermano cuando se pone celoso.

El joven abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendido, aún así no pudo evitar sonreír. – No lo dudo – se limitó a decir, recordando lo genial que había sido la chica contra Akatsuki.

– Será mejor que me marche, ya hace rato debería haber llegado – dijo poniéndose en pie.

– Está bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme esta tarde, espero que esta charla haya servido de algo. – Y dicho eso, dejó dinero para pagar ambos cafés y se dispuso a imitar a la chica.

– También yo, pero no lo hice por ti. Aunque sí espero que nos llevemos bien, me gustó haberte conocido mejor.

– Gracias – dijo riendo el peliblanco.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó extrañada, ya en la acera rumbo a su casa.

– No es fácil encontrarse con personas tan… – buscó las palabras adecuadas – directas y sinceras.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y eso es malo?

Él negó con la cabeza. – Solo sorprende un poco, no debes cambiar tu forma de ser. Es bueno que te digan las cosas en la cara, sin que importe ofenderte.

– Ok.

– Te acompañaré unas cuadras – dijo.

Su plan se había puesto en marcha. La verdad es que nunca fue un gran estratega pero esta vez realmente se había esmerado mucho. Primero, debía poner a Sakura de su lado para que lo ayudara a convencer a Karin de hacer lo correcto aunque fuera indirectamente. Entre los dos debían demostrarle a la pelirroja que tenía opciones y que no estaba sola, porque si su novia se ponía de lado de su hermano, las cosas se podrían complicar. La segunda parte del plan venía ahora, y no sabía por qué pero había algo que lo ponía bastante nervioso. Fingió que le entraba una llamada y…

– ¿Hola? ¡Sasuke! – dijo más alto de lo necesario. – ¿Cómo estás?

Quería ver la reacción de la chica al escuchar aquel nombre pero por un momento se arrepintió. Sakura paró en seco y de su cuerpo se borró todo rastro de color; de pronto tuvo la sensación de tener frente a él una estatua de mármol o un fantasma. – Escucha, luego te llamo – continuó con la farsa. Necesitaba ver el estado de la chica. – Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó volviendo hacia ella.

Sakura pareció reaccionar, parpadeó levemente para acomodarse las ideas. "Sasuke". Ese nombre quedó retumbando en su cabeza como un eco. "Sasuke". ¿Quién era ese tal Sasuke? ¿Por qué de pronto se empezó a sentir mal? Dolía. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y arrugó con fuerza la ropa, como si de esa misma forma se estrujara su corazón.

– Sakura ¿qué te ocurre? – insistió él, un poco asustado por su reacción. Definitivamente los ayudaría, Sakura y Sasuke no podían estar lejos uno del otro; había sido testigo de su gran amor y repararía los errores que había cometido en el pasado, aunque le costara ser perseguido por Akatsuki de por vida.

– Oye.

Sentía que la llamaban, aunque la voz fuera lejana. En su cabeza seguía resonando una sola palabra. "Sasuke". – Yo… No me siento muy bien. Debo irme a casa – se disculpó, completamente consiente de que su corazón se había detenido unos instantes cuando escuchó aquel nombre.

– Bien, vamos, te acompaño.

– No – dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho. – Gracias, prefiero ir sola.

– Pero…

– Por favor – lo cortó.

– De acuerdo, solo… cuídate ¿sí?

Ella asintió levemente en respuesta y comenzó a caminar, sin percatarse de que el chico la seguía para asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva. – Lo siento Haruno, "situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas" – se excusó sin que ella lo escuchara.

"Sasuke". ¡Por Dios, "Sasuke"! ¿Quién Demonios era Sasuke? ¿Por qué su organismo había tenido esa reacción? Dolía mucho, la angustia y la desesperación comenzaron a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió entera su espina dorsal y empezó a sudar frío. De pronto también la cabeza le empezó a doler, a quemar, tanto que sentía que se le prendía fuego. El vacío en su pecho se expandía cada vez más, se sintió sola, perdida. ¿Qué le faltaba? "Sasuke" repetía una vocecita en su cabeza.

Llagó a su casa casi sin darse cuenta. Alguien a quien ni siquiera vio le abrió la puerta para que entrara. – Sakura ¿por qué tardast…? ¿qué te sucede? – escuchó a lo lejos la voz aterrada de Karin.

Sasori se acercó a la sala para ver qué estaba pasando y al ver a la pelirrosa tan pálida y perdida prácticamente corrió hacia ella.

Sakura se sentía en trance, como si estuviera en otro mundo, un lugar lejos de ahí. Cuando llegó a su casa cada cosa que vivía le parecía que era como si estuviera viendo algo lejano, una película a la que apenas escuchaba o le prestaba atención. En su cabeza solo estaba ese nombre: "Sasuke", que no dejaba de retumbar una y otra vez, ¿qué significaba aquello? De pronto lo supo, unos ojos negros como la noche aparecieron claros en su mente, unos ojos que la miraban acusadores. Sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente por la sorpresa. – Sasuke… – susurró antes de caer inconsciente.

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los que me siguen, los que tienen la historia de favorita y a los que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios... Los quiero a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado!**_

 _ **MK Jess-23: Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad a mí también me gusta esa pareja y sinceramente espero que todo vaya bien entre ellos, creo que a pesar de todo se lo merecen.**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: Bueno... otra rápida actualización. Espero que así me quieras más, jaja... Gracias por comentar una ve**_ _ **z más! La verdad es que Karin cambió para bien, maduró y no solo eso, creo que Sakura influyó en ella. En cuanto a las reacciones de nuestra pelirrosa cuando todo salte a la lu**_ _ **z, habrá que ver cómo responde ante su ahora amiga, aún no lo he meditado demasiado. Pero a lo que le doy muchísima vuelta es a su reencuentro con Sasuke y los suyos.. Ya quiero que pase, pero debo meditarlo bien.**_

 _ **Abby Jackson Chase: Holaaaa... jajaja... Amé tu entusiasmo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Es muy alentador para mí que se sumen lectores a este fic. La verdad es que a mí me ha pasado que me atrape tanto una historia que no puedo parar de leer, y me encanta eso. Me encanta que genere eso en tí. ;)**_

 _ **Kasumy: Holaaaaa... nuevamente hola rapidísimo. Por favor cree en esta nuevamente rápida actuali**_ _ **zación porque es real, mi inspiración está a mil y eso se nota. Jaja... Uf! ¡Cuántas cosas! Creo que este capítulo contesta alguna de tus preguntas anteriores, en cuanto a quién golpeó a Sasuke, sí fue Suigetsu pero porque se dio cuenta de que él pensaba que Sakura estaba muerta y que Karin la estaba escondiendo. Luego se dispondría a pedir las explicaciones pertinentes. ;) De que Sasori está enfermo no hay duda, la cuestión es... ¿qué pasará con nuestro chicos? Muchas gracias por el ánimo y por comentar nuevamente. Espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **HiNaThItHa.16241: El próximo capítulo no estuvo en 5 minutos pero tampoco demoró mucho más de 5 días. :) Tienes toda la ra**_ _ **zón en lo que dices. ¿Qué pasaría si Karin no supiera dónde está Sakura? Seguramente eso sería catastrófico, ¿cómo la salvaríamos? :/ Creo que Suigetsu cometió muchos errores en su vida como para no perdonar una metida de pata de su novia, aunque fuera de las dimensiones de las que era; ahora está en ellos redimirse y arreglar las cosas. La verdad es que yo estoy harta de que nuestra pareja estrella siga separada, ya quiero verlos juntos pero tengo que planear muy bien ese reencuentro. En cuanto al futuro papá... creo que será tan adorable, igual que el futuro tío, no podía evitar ponerlos en esa situación.**_


	33. Memoria inquieta

_**Holaaa!**_

 _ **Sorpresa otra vez!**_

 _ **No sé que me pasa pero la inspiración no me deja...**_

 _ **Creo que es culpa de ustedes que me animan tanto... Jaja...**_

 _ **Gracias a todos! Los quieroooo! A leer! ;)**_

CAPÍTULO 33 – MEMORIA INQUIETA

– Sasuke… – susurró antes de caer inconsciente.

Los hermanos se miraron alarmados. – ¿Recordó? – preguntó la chica a punto de entrar en pánico.

La mirada de Sasori se ensombreció. – No – respondió en una mezcla de susurro y gruñido. – Eso es imposible – agregó para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla hacia su habitación.

– Sasori, está ardiendo – le dijo colocando una mano en su frente.

– Iré por agua y hielo.

– Saku por favor, aguanta – le susurró al ver que su amiga se retorcía de dolor en la cama y temblaba violentamente.

– Sasu... ke – llamó entre sueños. – ¡No! Déjenlo… – comenzó a sollozar. – Sasuke...

A Karin le partió el alma verla en ese estado y caer en la realidad del infierno que habrían vivido en cautiverio. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba acompañándola en llantos. Comenzó a ponerle paños fríos en la frente y eso pareció tranquilizarla por un momento.

– Te amo... – musitó la pelirrosa estirando la mano hacia arriba, como acariciando a alguien. En la inconsciencia volvía a revivir sus últimos días junto al pelinegro, cuando él la abrazaba y velaba sus sueños luego de la primer paliza que le dieron. – Saldremos de aquí... Lo prometo.

– Ya basta – lloraba Karin sintiéndose terrible. – Por favor, para, Sakura. Sasori debemos llevarla a un hospital – dijo volviéndose hacia su hermano que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

– Ni hablar.

– La fiebre no baja, Sakura está mal, está delirando.

– Alguien la podría reconocer.

– Podría morir – contraatacó la chica.

– No hay punto de discusión, se queda acá.

– ¿Ese es el amor que dices tenerle? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

– ¡Basta!

– No. ¿Qué pasa si muere?

Sasori estaba verdaderamente enojado. – Pues entonces no era tan fuerte como creíamos.

– Tú no puedes querer a nadie ¿cierto? Pensé que con ella era distinto.

– No me molestes – dijo ya dispuesto a irse. – Va a estar bien, es solo un poco de fiebre.

– ¿Y si no lo es?

– Llamaré a un médico, no te preocupes tanto.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco. – Y si... ¿recordó?

– Eso es prácticamente imposible...

– Pero es una posibilidad. ¿No?

– Si eso llegara a suceder, simplemente tendría que aumentar su dosis diaria de propranolol o en el último de los casos hacerle una pequeña intervención, así que olvida ese asunto.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. Su hermano le acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, la medicina que le daba era un inhibidor de memoria e... ¿intervención? ¿A qué se refería? – Eres un monstruo – susurró.

– Lo soy, uno bastante poderoso – agregó acercándose amenazadoramente con regocijo ante el temor que tenía su hermana impregnado en el rostro. – Así que ten mucho cuidado y mantenme informado de su estado – dijo sin más, yéndose finalmente de su habitación.

– Sasuke... – escuchó que llamaba la pelirrosa otra vez. – Lo siento, es mi culpa – y vio como nuevamente comenzaban a correr lágrimas por las mejillas de su amiga inconsciente.

– ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Soy igual que él – murmuraba Karin secándose el llanto derramado, con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Qué haré? No puedo dejar que mi hermano siga haciéndote daño. – "Eso es" pensó. – Suigetsu – susurró buscando su celular en el bolsillo.

– Hola – contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

– Sui – dijo largando el estridente llanto que había intentado contener. Pues su voz le daba calma y seguridad.

– Oye ¿qué sucede? No me asustes.

– Sakura – sollozó.

– ¿Qué... qué pasa con ella? – preguntó asustado.

– No lo sé, está mal. Tiene mucha fiebre y dice incoherencias, llama a Sasuke y delira. La fiebre no baja, no sé qué hacer.

– ¡Demonios! – Lo escuchó maldecir. – Nunca creí que escuchar su nombre la afectara tanto – siguió, aunque más para sí mismo que para su novia.

Karin quedó estática. – ¿Qué hiciste? – inquirió en un susurro.

– Escucha... tranquilízate ¿sí? Solo la invité a tomar un café y fingí tener una llamada con Sasuke. No le dije nada, solo dije su nombre para ver que reacción tenía.

– ¡¿Querías ver su reacción?! – preguntó perpleja, levantado demasiado el tono de voz. – Pues ésta es su reacción maldito idiota insensible pescado frito. ¿Cómo pudiste?

– ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para darte cuenta de que no pueden estar lejos uno del otro? Si todo esto pasa solo porque escucha su nombre, ¿no crees que es una reacción de su cuerpo porque le falta su mitad?

– ¿Qué hago? Sasori no quiere llevarla al hospital y la veo realmente mal Sui, no sé cómo salir de aquí.

– ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó una fría y amenazante voz a su espalda helándole la sangre.

Automáticamente bajó el celular, petrificada sin cortar la llamada. Del otro lado un peliblanco esperaba expectante, casi aguantando la respiración.

– Necesita ayuda.

– ¿Nos delataste? – preguntó con tono de advertencia.

– No, yo...

Pero no pudo continuar. El pelirrojo la levantó de los pelos y la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

– ¡Aah! – se quejó. – Sasori basta, por favor detente, me haces daño.

Lejos de ahí, un desesperado chico arrojaba cosas desesperado por escuchar a su novia suplicar para que no la lastimaran. Mataría al maldito de Akasuna por ponerle las manos encima. No se aguantó más, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo del lugar. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero él no dejaría a las chicas solas, le haría frente al maldito Akatsuki de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró lentamente, precavido pero decidido, sin dudar. Subió al primer piso y en cuanto la vio tirada en el suelo corrió hacia ella tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies. – Karin ¿qué pasó? – preguntó zarandeándola suavemente para que reaccionara, pues estaba inconsciente.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos despacio, aturdida. Pero de pronto reaccionó y como pudo corrió hacia la habitación de su amiga. – No está – susurró afligida, dejándose sostener por los brazos del chico. – No está, Suigetsu. Sasori se la llevó. No está. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – sollozó mientras él la abrazaba para calmarla y besaba su cabello.

– Tranquila, no le hará daño.

– ¿Y si no regresa?

– Ahora solo debemos avisarle a Sasuke y pedir ayuda.

Karin lo miró aterrada, sabiendo todo lo que se le vendría encima. ¿Cómo haría? ¿Cómo le diría a Sasuke? No podía simplemente aparecer y decirle: "Oye, ¿Cómo has estado? Por cierto... ¿sabes que Sakura está viva? Ha estado con mi hermano todo este tiempo y desde hace un año lo ayudo con ella, que no ha vuelto con ustedes porque no recuerda ni quién es" "¡Genial!"

– Yo estoy contigo, no te dejaré sola – la tranquilizó Suigetsu advirtiendo sus miedos.

De pronto la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de algo. Corrió al dormitorio de su hermano seguida por su novio. Al entrar fue directo al ropero y en cuanto lo abrió suspiró aliviada. – Volverá – dijo al ver que no se había llevado sus cosas – solo espero que con ella…

– Muy bien, pero de momento salgamos de aquí, es peligroso. – La abrazó el Hozuki. Ella se limitó a asentir.

– Tenemos mucho que planear.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea. No sentía su cuerpo, creía encontrarse en una dimensión extraña, lejana, ajena a todo lo físico que conocía. Estaba confundida. ¿Quién era ella? Sakura, sí, eso lo sabía. Sakura Haruno que había perdido la memoria por un incendio en la casa de sus padres. No. Era Sakura Haruno que había perdido la memoria intentando escapar. ¿De dónde? ¿De dónde? De una construcción antigua, muy rústica, ¿una cueva? ¿Por qué estaba ella en ese lugar? ¿De qué escapaba?

De pronto se vio caminando por un pasillo húmedo, cubierto de rocas. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Sintió el piso y las paredes vibrar. Alguien pasó corriendo por su lado pero no la vio, era como si no estuviera allí, como si fuera invisible, su rostro le pareció familiar. ¿Suigetsu? ¿El novio de su amiga? Comenzó a seguirlo. ¿Su amiga? Oh, Karin. No, Karin no era su amiga… ¿o sí? Habían salido a bailar. Pero… cuando decía aquella palabra otras sombras pasaban por su mente, una con cabello castaño, dos con el cabello rubio, una largo, otra corto, una de cabello negro prácticamente azulado de tan oscuro, pero ninguna de cabello rojo. Aún no veía sus rostros pero sabía que quería mucho a esas personas. ¿Quiénes eran?

Apareció ahora en un lugar de ensueño. Se trataba de un rellano rodeado de vegetación, en donde había una laguna de la que emergía un pequeño montículo de tierra, sobre el cual retozaba un hermoso árbol repleto de flores. Detrás de él había una bella cascada, que no paraba de llorar hacia las aguas tranquilas de aquel espejo oscuro de agua. Lloraba… ¿por qué lloraba? Se pasó una mano por la mejilla y la evidencia saltó a la vista, estaba derramando lágrimas. Se miró la mano ahora mojada con algo de sorpresa, y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia el frente. El paisaje lloraba, al igual que ella ¿por qué? Ambos estaban vacíos ¿qué faltaba allí? ¿Cómo había llegado? Caminó por encima del agua hasta llegar a la pequeña isla. "Es verdad, alguien me trajo" susurró. Su pecho dolía, una vez más el vacío crecía en ese lugar. Se estiró hasta llegar a una extraña cinta roja que retozaba colgada en una rama; "S.U." leyó.

– Hasta qué por fin llegas – escuchó una voz, grave y sensual pero sumamente familiar que la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar rápidamente hacia el hombre que había aparecido desde detrás del frondoso árbol, y que ahora la miraba cruzado de brazos, arrogante con una sonrisa ladina sumamente molesta… y sexy.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, el vacío que había existido segundos antes se estaba comenzando a llenar. – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó curiosa.

– ¿Me has olvidado? – inquirió él con fuerza, dilatando levemente sus pupilas, acusador.

Sakura entornó los ojos, observándolo mejor. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Y por qué sentía que lo necesitaba? él había llenado el vacío en su pecho cuando había aparecido.

– Dime Sa-ku-ra ¿me olvidaste?

– No… – susurró sin saber qué decir. Un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que él podría desaparecer comenzó a invadirla. Quería recordarlo, tenía que recordarlo, él era importante para ella…

– Olvidaste que me amabas.

– No… – volvió a decir, sin pensar, casi como un quejido.

– ¿Olvidaste que te amo Sakura? – ella lo miró aterrada. – ¿Olvidaste que me prometiste que vivirías? Te esperé fuera de la cueva.

En ese momento un montón de imágenes comenzaron a golpearla con una fuerza arrolladora. Ella despertando en una celda contigua a la de él, lanzándose hacia los barrotes para besarlo, para estar cerca suyo. Ella siendo azotada con fuerza por alguien con sonrisa perversa. Nuevamente en la celda prometiéndole que lo sacaría de ese lugar. Corriendo por un pasillo con ese chico, que ahora estaba lastimado mientras las paredes y el techo se derrumbaban a su alrededor. Ella atrapada por las rocas, despidiéndose, prometiéndole falsamente que iría tras él.

Recordó las iniciales en la pulsera que acababa de encontrar. – Sasuke… – susurró al viento, encontrándose con su mirada profunda y conciliadora, su mirada intensa y con amor. – Sasuke – sollozó arrojándose a sus brazos. – Sasuke por favor no me dejes, nunca más. Por favor…

– No lo haré – correspondió abrazándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra secándole las lágrimas y poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.

– Te amo…

– Te amo… – imitó, para luego besarla.

De un momento a otro ya nada importaba, ahora todo parecía claro. Recordaba quién era, quiénes eran sus amigos. Y los días vividos con Sasori y Karin parecían lejanos, irreales, como algo que no hubiera vivido en realidad. Como si hubiera podido salir de aquella cueva junto a Sasuke y nada hubiera cambiado. Como si se hubiera tratado simplemente de una misión muy difícil terminada con éxito.

– ¿Qué… qué sucede? – Preguntó de pronto asustada. Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer y la cara de horror se dibujó en ambos, que se miraban sin entender. – No… ¡No! – gritó. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Noooo! ¡Noo! No me dejes... – sollozó; pero era inútil, su imagen se desvanecía cada vez más. Ya no lo veía, y ya no supo cómo era. El paisaje en el que estaba pareció derretirse, los colores del lugar se escurrían hasta el piso hasta desaparecer. El vacío comenzó a crecer, le estaban arrebatando todo nuevamente. – ¡Nooo! – volvió a gritar, pero nadie la escuchaba. – ¡Sasuke! – lloró, sin saber quién era la persona a la que llamaba…

– ¡Sakura! – se despertó sobresaltado un pelinegro a las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspiró, se volvió a tirar hacia atrás en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo… "solo era una pesadilla". Estaba muy agitado y sudoroso por el sueño, por lo que decidió darse una ducha con agua fría para relajarse. Su corazón latía a mil. ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba tan mala pasada? Desde que se había encontrado con Suigetsu había quedado algo inquieto pero esto… Hacía tiempo que ya no tenía tantas pesadillas, mas ésta había sido tan real. Su pelirrosa lo llamaba a gritos y él no podía encontrarla, no podía salvarla… Era tan desesperante que ni siquiera en sus sueños pudieran tener un final feliz.

– ¡La perdemos! – gritó alguien que tenía puesta una bata de hospital e intentaba reanimar a la pelirrosa.

– Sasori, ¡Demonios! Te dije que sería peligroso intervenirla nuevamente – decía uno de los Akatsukis intentando ayudar al doctor.

– Despejen – advertía el médico que atendía a la chica antes de volver a acercarle los desfibriladores.

– No olvidaba – explicó, como si eso fuera suficiente argumento. – Debía olvidar, sino no tiene sentido que siga con vida.

– Estás loco ¿lo sabías? – le dijo Kabuto sonriendo, apareciendo desde atrás de él. – ¿Qué tiene de especial esta niña?

Pero el pelirrojo no contestó, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

– Vamos, ahí está. – le susurró Suigetsu a su novia incitándola a salir del auto.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó dudosa, sin poder dejar de temblar.

Él la miró precavido y asintió. – Tendremos mucho más para perder si continuamos con esta farsa y seguimos siendo cómplices de tu hermano.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasori se había llevado a Sakura. El pelirrojo había vuelto a la casa solo de a ratos, más bien para cambiarse de ropa y comer algo pero prácticamente la había ignorado. Lo único que la dejaba más o menos tranquila era que le había dicho que su amiga estaba siendo atendida por médicos y que ya no tenía fiebre. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para calmarla del todo; si Sakura estaba bien ¿por qué no había vuelto con él? ¿Quién sería el médico que la estaría atendiendo? y, sobre todo, ¿qué le estarían haciendo? Pues le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en la "pequeña intervención" de la que le había hablado Sasori, eso la tenía sumamente preocupada.

En cuanto a "planear una estrategia para contarle todo a Sasuke" habían estado casi todo el día anterior dándole vueltas al asunto y viendo las posibles maneras de abordarlo y de explicarle todo. Sopesaron cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas, cómo comenzarían la historia, qué sería bueno omitir. Aunque después esto último lo descartaron, ya que si iban a hacer las cosas bien tendrían que empezar por contarle toda la verdad, sin omisiones, por más difícil que resultara. Más allá de esto, no tenían nada en concreto, solo que debían actuar cuanto antes.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! – Lo llamó Suigetsu bajando rápidamente de su auto, seguido por Karin, cuando el pelinegro se disponía a entrar al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de su mejor amigo.

El aludido detuvo la marcha, más no se dio vuelta enseguida; antes inspiró hondo para poder sacar fuerzas y así intentar tolerarlo. Giró con los puños apretados hacia el hombre que lo había llamado, agradecido de que su amigo se encontrara a unos siete pisos de distancia, de otro modo el Hozuki sería rápidamente convertido en puré.

En ese momento vio a una conocida pelirroja venir tras él y eso lo confundió. Karin estaba pálida, tremendamente callada y parecía precavida. Estaba bien que haber crecido la hubiera hecho cambiar pero había algo más en su mirada y en su postura que le daba un mal presentimiento, ¿qué era? ¿miedo? ¿Acaso el ex Akatsuki le habría hecho algo? Un momento, paró el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Karin venía con Suigetsu? Su mirada cambió sin querer a una de sorpresa.

– Tenemos que hablar contigo – le dijo el peliblanco en cuanto la chica llegó a su lado.

– ¿Tenemos? – preguntó cambiando su postura a una arrogante, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo de lado. – ¿Qué tendrían ustedes que hablar conmigo?

– Créeme, es algo sumamente importante.

– No me interesa.

– E… es… importante… – apenas pudo emitir sonido Karin.

– Claro – ironizó estirando de más la letra a. – ¿Qué haces con este tipo Karin? ¿Acaso no sabes la clase de persona que es?

– Yo sé perfectamente quién es – respondió con un poco más de valor.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Pues bien, eso me deja en claro qué clase chica eres.

– ¡Eso sí que no te lo permito Uchiha! – amenazó colérico Suigetsu levantando el tono de voz. – Conmigo puedes meterte las veces que te plazca pero con ella…

– ¡¿Qué no me lo permites?! – casi gritó Sasuke sin dar crédito, dejando a una Karin aún más aterrada. – La única razón por la que no tienes un tiro en la frente es porque creo que no vales la pena, porque no tiene sentido que gaste mis energías en ti. Pero no juegues con fuego Suigetsu – advirtió sádico – porque en este mismo instante te molería a golpes hasta dejarte irreconocible, no me importa que ella esté en frente.

El pelinegro apretaba cada vez con más fuerza los puños, intentando contener las ganas de abalanzarse contra el joven que tenía en frente, además era completamente consciente de que si armaba un escándalo y salía Naruto, eso se convertiría en una masacre.

– Queremos hablar contigo, pero no aquí – volvió a decir el peliblanco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Ya les dije que no me interesa – respondió dándose vuelta.

– Por favor – suplicó la pelirroja deteniéndolo del brazo. – Es importante – dijo firme, decidida.

El Uchiha se soltó de su agarre de un tirón. – No – determinó, comenzando a caminar.

– ¡Espera Sasuke! – gritó Karín. – ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó, pero el chico la ignoraba por completo.

– ¡Sakura está viva!

 ** _Voy a responder a sus comentarios más brevemente que otras veces para poder subir el capítulo hoy, que estoy segura que es lo que más les interesa ;) Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente! Los quiero!_**

 ** _Muuuuáaaa!_**

 ** _Abby Jackson Chase: ¿Está recordando Sakura? Todo parecía indicar que sí, principalmente en este capítulo, pero algo pasó que sus recuerdos y las imágenes que estaba creando su mente comenzaron a borrarse. :/ Me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado! Muchas gracias por comentar! Yo también quiero ver qué reacciones tendrán Naruto y Sasuke. ;)_**

 _ **Kasumy: No te dejé con las ganas por mucho tiempo! Jaja... Uff... ¿qué decirte? Algunas de tus dudas se despejan en este capítulo pero estoy segura de que otras surgieron. ¿Soy muy mala no? Saku recordó algo y por alguna razón sus imágenes comenzaron a borrarse... Yo también quiero que se reencuentren pero por el momento debemos ir conformándonos con saber qu** **e a partir de aquí parece que Sasuke está sobre aviso. ;) Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar una ve** **z más. ;)**_

 _ **HiNaThItHa.16241: Holaaa! Bueno... tus dudas de si Sasori escuchó el nombre que dijo Sakura y si Karin se decide a ayudarlos quedan respondidas en este capítulo. Respecto al pequeño futuro Uchiha: va a traer mucha felicidad, pero al parecer ya van a ir sabiendo antes de que nazca el miniItachi que Saku está viva... ;) Muchísimas gracias por comentar nuevamente! Me alegra de que esta historia te siga atrapando. ;) **_

_**Carmen:**_ _ **¡Ya te extrañaba! Esta vez actualicé bastante rápido. Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente. Me encanta que te siga gustando mi historia! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! ;)**_

 _ **DULCECITO311: Holaaaa! No me demoré tanto esta ve** **z, ustedes me inspiran con sus comentarios! Espero que las ansias no te coman, como hacen conmigo muchas veces. Fue hermoso el chispazo de recuerdos en lo que a mí respecta, pero ¿qué pasó? algo pareció borrarlos en este capítulo... :( Creo que nos leemos más pronto de lo que esperabas! ;) Muchas gracias por comentar otra vez! ;)**_


	34. Viva

_**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, sé que esperaban con ansias la actualización, pero el trabajo y el estudio no me dejan tiempo para nada. Quiero recordarles una vez más que voy a terminar la historia sí o sí, aunque me lleve más tiempo del planeado, no se preocupen. Por otro lado, lamento no responder sus HERMOSOS comentarios como de costumbre, pues a gatas tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo.**_

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten! Los quiero! Gracias por apoyarme!_**

CAPÍTULO 34 – VIVA

– ¡Sakura está viva!

"Sakura está viva… Sakura está viva… viva…" El tiempo se detuvo de pronto, Sasuke frenó en seco cuando escuchó el grito de Suigetsu. Esas palabras se quedaron haciendo eco fuertemente en su cabeza. "Sakura está viva…" "Nooo…" se dijo de pronto, era imposible. Él vio cómo todo se había derrumbado ante sus ojos, no había forma de que hubiera podido escapar de ese lugar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, con una furia incontenible, casi insoportable.

Giró velozmente sobre los talones y vio a los jóvenes que lo miraban ahora precavidos, aguardando por su reacción. – ¿Te burlas de mí? – acusó colérico, amenazante, yendo a paso firme hacia el peliblanco.

– No, aguarda Sasuke – quiso explicarse Hozuki interponiendo las manos entre sus cuerpos; cosa que no bastó para detenerlo.

– ¿Qué ganas con esto? – inquirió aterrador tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello de la remera. – Dame una sola razón para no hacerte pedazos en este momento – siseó frío.

– ¡Sasuke para! – gritó Karin aterrada, tratando de zafarle el brazo. – ¡Basta! Por favor, lo que dice es verdad. – decía desesperada.

Los ojos del pelinegro se dirigieron por un segundo a la chica, lo que le decían no podía ser verdad. No sabía por qué lo hacían pero ya no importaba; en este momento en lo único que pensaba era en su necesidad imperiosa de descargarse. De modo que sin meditarlo más alzó su puño dispuesto a golpear al cobarde que tenía en frente.

– ¡Nooo! – gritó la chica. Mas en ese preciso momento alguien tomó al pelinegro por detrás, abrazándolo por encima de los brazos con fuerza.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué rayos haces? – cuestionó Naruto forcejeando con él.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Cálmate!

– ¡Que me sueltes te dije! – exigió con una clara amenaza en el tono de voz.

– ¿Te vas a comportar? Estás haciendo un espectáculo en plena calle – regañó, mientras su amigo lentamente dejaba de resistirse a su agarre. – Bajé para ir a comprar algo porque no llegabas y me encuentro con esto – reprochó. – ¿Qué miran? No se queden ahí, entren al edificio y espérenme en el vestíbulo – ordenó firme a la joven pareja.

El pelinegro finalmente se calmó, se quedó quieto, estático, rendido, dándole la confianza a su amigo para que lo soltara. – No puede estar viva Naruto. No puede estarlo… ¿cierto? – Levantó la mirada suplicante, lleno de culpa por haberse rendido tan rápido, por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente si lo que le acababan de decir llegaba a ser verdad; y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con dolor y miedo.

– ¿Qué… qué estás queriendo decir…?

– Ellos afirman que…

En ese momento el rubio lo comprendió, y Sasuke lo supo por su cara de sorpresa y porque enseguida corrió hacia la entrada del edificio.

Ingresó al vestíbulo y no les dio tiempo a que le dijeran nada, tomó a Suigetsu por el cuello de la remera y lo arrastró hacia el ascensor. – No te mato solo porque necesito respuestas. – Las puertas se abrieron y entraron, seguidos por una aterrada Karin y un aturdido Uchiha. – Y las quiero ya.

– Ya, ya – dijo molesto el Hozuki soltándose de su agarre. – Esto ya es un abuso, yo puedo solo.

Entraron al apartamento que el Namikaze compartía con su prometida y sorprendieron a la chica hasta el punto de no saber cómo reaccionar ante tan inesperada visita y el aire tan tenso que había entre los presentes. Conocía demasiado bien a Naruto y a su primo como para darse cuenta de lo enojados que estaban y lo grave que aparentaba ser aquella situación; pero no conocía el motivo. ¿Qué tendría que ver Karin en ello? Porque de seguro estaba implicada. ¿Y quién era ese otro chico que los acompañaba? Al parecer los chicos no eran nada cordiales con ellos. El rubio se acercó a ella y pasando una mano por su cintura besó tiernamente su cabello antes de guiarla al sofá del living. Esa acción la puso más en alerta, ya que sabía que cuando su casi marido estaba mal, recurría a besar su frente o su cabeza e inhalar en su cabello, como si de un elixir relajante y de fuerzas se tratara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a susurrar mientras caminaba hacia el living rodeándolo por la cintura.

El chico negó con la cabeza y le envió una mirada que no pudo esconder todo lo abatido, triste y desesperado que estaba.

Los demás visitantes los siguieron con cautela y en silencio. Karin seguía aterrada pero era guiada por Suigetsu, que no la dejaría sola. El rubio les indicó que tomaran asiento en el sillón más grande mientras él y Sasuke se instalaban uno a cada lado en los sofás de dos cuerpos. Hinata se sentó en el posabrazo al lado del rubio, expectante y ansiosa, entrelazando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

– Comienza – siseó frío el Uchiha al ver que el ambiente se hacía cada vez más espeso y ninguno emitía sonido. – Espera Sasuke, antes quiero que sepas que…

– No me interesa escuchar escusas – lo interrumpió. – Quiero saber por qué dijiste lo que dijiste allá abajo.

– Porque es verdad – suspiró Karin, resignada a que sucediera lo que sucediera ella debía deshacerse de esa carga. Aunque el mundo entero se le viniera encima. – Sakura está viva.

Hinata ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano. Y a pesar de ya haberlo escuchado antes, los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto, al igual que los de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos cuando escucharon aquella revelación.

– ¿Qué… qué dices? – logró articular la pelinegra al ver a los dos chicos petrificados.

– Ella estuvo viviendo todo este tiempo con mi hermano – comenzó a relatar. Sasuke y Naruto apretaban los puños con fuerza, haciéndose de todo su autocontrol para no interrumpirla.

– ¿Con tu…? – quiso preguntar la Hyuga algo confundida.

– Sasori Akasuna – interrumpió Karin, provocando nuevamente sorpresa en la otra fémina. – Yo no sabía en ese entonces que él la tenía. Lo juro… – decía buscando excusarse mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

– ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? – inquirió frío Sasuke, logrando sobresaltarla.

– Un año – confesó temerosa.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en aquella sala, silencio que fue interrumpido por un golpe sordo que dejó a los presentes de piedra. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó la autora del golpe, finalmente liberándolos del estupor y exaltándolos.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata por detrás y la guió hacia él nuevamente, intentando consolarla sobre su regazo.

– Yo… lo siento – sollozó la pelirroja poniéndose de rodillas – en verdad lo siento. La descubrí por accidente y cuando quise enfrentar a mi hermano, él me amenazó y me dijo que quedaría tan implicada como él. Yo estaba muy sola y no sabía a quién recurrir, entonces solo me limité a hacer lo que él me ordenaba. Aunque no lo crean me mandó a cuidarla…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, a lo que ella aclaró: – Según sé, la rescató de algún lado. Pero Haruno estuvo casi dos años en coma por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El ambiente era sumamente tenso, los chicos repetían en sus cabezas aquel fatídico día. Sasuke veía su mirada jade despidiéndose y Naruto las explosiones que no le dejaban alcanzar a su hermanita.

– ¿Dónde está? – Exigió el primero poniéndose de pie, sin importarle escuchar cualquier otro tipo de explicación. Su amigo lo siguió.

– Esperen – interrumpió Suigetsu. – Primero hay algo que deben saber.

Su novia lo miró y éste le asintió dándole el valor que necesitaba. – Sa… Sakura perdió la memoria. Ella cree que soy su mejor amiga y… – tragó grueso antes de continuar – que Sasori es su ex novio.

Esa noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Sasuke, que por un momento pensó que la pelirrosa no lo había buscado por estar cautiva, no que hubiera sido porque no lo recordara.

La pelirroja vio el terror y el odio reflejados en los ojos ónix del que años atrás había sido su compañero y el miedo le hizo sacudir todo el cuerpo. – Pero no te preocupes, ella pone una distancia considerable con él – repuso de inmediato para tranquilizarlo. – Creo que lo aprecia, pero nunca le correspondió.

– Maldito… – siseó. – Voy a matarlo…

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó ahora Naruto con intenciones de salir inmediatamente a buscarla.

– No lo sabemos…

– Aguarden – pidió el peliblanco, respaldando a su novia. – Si hemos venido es porque de verdad queremos ayudar. Pero necesitamos que no quieran matarnos con cada palabra que decimos.

– ¿Cómo te atreves…?

– Cuando te encontré en el bar no sabía nada de esto – comenzó a contarle. – Karin no sabía que los conocía y me la presentó como su amiga. Al principio no estaba seguro pero les seguí el juego, y cuando me di cuenta de que tú la creías muerta y de que ella en realidad no recordaba, la seguí al trabajo y dije tu nombre para ver su reacción; pero Sakura se descompensó…

– No sabemos si haya recordado, pero Sasori se la llevó, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle. Él me dijo que si ella recordaba se encargaría de remediarlo. No sé qué haya querido decir pero tengo miedo. Quiero salvarla y por eso acudí a ustedes, aunque sea odiada y termine de por vida tras las rejas. Finalmente pude conocer lo buena que es Sakura y la quiero. Quiero que esté bien, aunque me odie, y mi hermano también.

– Tu hermano no se merece que pienses en él – le dijo Suigetsu.

– Aún así sabes que no puedo evitarlo, sigue siendo mi familia.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – preguntó impaciente Hinata mirando a su pareja.

– Debemos informarlo a los demás – se apresuró a decir Sasuke.

– No. – Expresó Naruto. – Primero debemos asegurarnos de que sea cierto. – Parecía tan irreal el hecho de que Sakura estuviera viva que les cayó mal a todos que cuando empezaban a hacerse a la idea de que la podrían ver de vuelta, el rubio les diera a entender que no debían estar seguros de ello todavía.

– Aparentemente entre hoy y mañana vuelven a la casa de mi hermano…

– Dame su dirección – ordenó Namikaze, más experiente en todo lo que tenía que ver con la agencia y su trabajo, desempeñado desde hacía años. La pelirroja solo asintió y se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía e intercambiaron teléfonos, acordando que ella les avisaría de cualquier novedad.

Esa noche ninguno de los cinco pudo dormir. Karin se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella y por cómo estaría su amiga. Suigetsu no dejaba de pensar en el peligro que corría su novia y cuánto le gustaría acompañarla en esos momentos, aunque a su vez estaba tranquilo de poder hacer lo correcto.

Naruto se desahogaba en los brazos de Hinata, que no paraba de abrazarlo y darle cuanto consuelo fuera posible, a pesar de que ella también se encontraba desbordada por la situación.

– No puede ser cierto – sollozaba. – Ella sufriendo todo este tiempo, en manos de un criminal. ¿Cómo pudimos rendirnos tan rápido? ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan engañado tan fácil? Si hubiera sido al revés, ella no hubiera descansado hasta encontrar el cuerpo, aunque tuviera que quitar piedra por piedra ella misma. Le fallé Hina – agregó mirándola a los ojos. – La dejé sola.

– Ssshh… No digas eso – susurró la pelinegra acariciándolo. – No había forma de que pudieras saber eso, era imposible llegar hasta donde se suponía había quedado sepultada.

– Estuvo dos años en coma y quien sabe qué mierda le metió ese infeliz en la cabeza, o qué porquerías le esté haciendo ahora... Debemos encontrarla. Debo salvarla….

– Y lo harás – confirmó segura. – Lo sé, sé que lo lograrán y ella estará bien.

– Gracias. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo – susurró, pegando su frente a la de ella antes de besarla tiernamente.

– Siempre. Escúchame bien – recalcó con ambas manos en las mejillas de su novio para que la mirara. – Siempre podrás contar conmigo, cada vez que me necesites ahí estaré.

– Te amo – se limitó a decir, descargando toda su tristeza, miedos y frustración a través de la pasión que le generaba su amada. La besó con fiereza, con fuerza, apartando todas sus dudas, decidiéndose y dejándose llevar para volver a ser él mismo. Se dejaron arrastrar por el placer una y otra vez esa noche… – Te amo – volvió a susurrar, entre jadeos mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la envestía tiernamente, con cuidado, como si se pudiera romper. Haciendo el amor como si de una reconciliación se tratara, lentamente, con cariño, disfrutando de cada movimiento, siendo conscientes de cada roce, de cada caricia y cada beso…

La noche de Sasuke no fue tan pasable como a él le hubiera gustado. Fue de terror, cuando se fue de la casa de su amigo no hizo más que caminar y caminar, sin rumbo fijo, intentando despejar su mente. No sabe ni cómo ni en qué momento llegó al lugar en donde había estado viviendo Sakura todo ese tiempo. Comprobó la dirección que tenía escrita en un papel, sí, efectivamente ahí era. Observó la casa desde la acera de en frente, tan fuerte era el magnetismo que generaba sobre él que había ido a parar ahí sin darse cuenta. Se recostó a la pared, aún sin poder procesar todo lo que había escuchado horas antes. Tal irreal parecía pensar que pudiera estar viva después de todas las horas que había pasado llorándola, tan irrisorio era pensar que había estado tan cerca de descubrirla. Su mente y su corazón le estaban jugando una mala pasada en ese momento, todo era confuso, se sentía girar dentro de una licuadora de la que no podía salir. "¿Dónde estás?" susurró al viento. "Te necesito…"

Como era de preverse no pudo dormir esa noche, lo intentó, por un momento se tendió en la cama con la esperanza de que el sueño lo venciera, pero le fue imposible. En lugar de seguir dando vueltas sobre su cama, decidió levantarse y volver a lo que hacía tiempo lo había ayudado. Bajó a la cocina y revisó el mueble aéreo donde guardaba el vodka. "Tsk" expresó cerrándolo de un portazo y abriendo otra puerta. Nada. Fue a la heladera por una cerveza. Solo una lata fue lo que vio, "maldito Naruto" dijo al recordar que el rubio le había advertido que le tiraría todo. No le quedó más remedio, se terminó lo único que había encontrado, se metió a la ducha, dejando fluir parte de sus emociones, pues seguía tan estático emocionalmente como una estatua, para luego salir a correr. Corrió, corrió tanto como nunca, hasta quedar agotado y acalambrado. Hasta el punto en el que cuando llegó a su casa se derrumbó, literalmente, cayó rendido en su cama y lloró, tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron, derramó lágrimas que hacía tiempo se habían quedado congeladas cubriendo su corazón y luego… cuando ya no pudo más… comenzó a reír. Soltó una carcajada como nunca, parecía un loco psicópata y eso lo hacía reír aún más, estaba feliz porque su pelirrosa estaba viva. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que no lo recordara o de que no estaba con él, estaba viva y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se levantó al rato más decidido que nunca, aunque tuviera que hacerse conocer de vuelta, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla o enamorarla una vez más ella estaba ahí, esperando por él, esperando a que la amara, y él iría por ella.

No pudo aguantar a recibir la llamada de Karin y decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar aprovechando que por unos días no trabajaría, para ya de paso ver si podría agregar algunas cámaras de vigilancia para tenerla monitoreada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Apagó su auto cerca de la esquina y de espaldas a la casa para no levantar sospechas, de modo que tuvo que valerse únicamente de los espejos retrovisores. Permaneció allí cerca de una hora y media, observando cada detalle, cada árbol y construcción aledaña que pudiese darle la oportunidad de instalar el sistema de monitoreo; ya había planificado todo mentalmente para volver esa noche. El problema era que debería pedir equipo extra en la Organización y para ello tendría que exponer el motivo de por qué lo necesitaba. Si bien era cierto que pensaban en no decir nada hasta no estar seguros de que la Haruno estaba con vida, lo cierto era que podrían obtener una buena cantidad de ayuda extra si informaban lo que sabían. Además estaba el hecho de que seguramente serían severamente reprendidos por esconder semejante cosa. Negó con la cabeza, lo que menos le importaba era eso último, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que quizá estuvieran actuando mal, y que más allá de que pudieran despertar falsas esperanzas en el resto, esperanzas que ya se habían plantado el ellos y se habían ramificado por todo su cuerpo con fuerza (se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que su razón de querer vivir de nuevo fuera falsa), lo mejor sería contarles la verdad para que entre todos recuperaran a la chica.

Se enderezó en el asiento del auto, dispuesto a marcharse y aún sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una camioneta negra estacionó frente a la casa. Tragó con dificultad y observó sin quitar la vista del lugar para ver quien bajaba de ella. La puerta del piloto se abrió y pudo ver a Sasori. Sus ojos se achicaron y lo miraban con dureza, con un profundo odio por haberle arrebatado lo que más amaba en ese momento. El joven pelirrojo rodeó su vehículo por delante para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Sasuke se acercó más al espejo sin poder evitarlo, finalmente la vería, ¿sería ella? Su corazón golpeaba ansioso en su pecho y el estómago se le había endurecido como nunca. Vio como el chico le extendía la mano a alguien, la iba a ver, lo sabía. Pero en ese momento un camión comercial pasó por delante. – ¡Maldición! – vociferó golpeando el volante furioso. Sin embargo, el enorme vehículo pasó de largo dejando tras de sí la imagen de una, aparentemente débil, chica pelirrosa siendo ayudada a subir los escalones de la entrada por el Akasuna.

El Uchiha apretó el volante con fuerza, no pudo aguantar el sollozo que ese cuadro casi le saca, nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil verla de esa manera, y no solo eso, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? Quería correr a abrazarla y besarla, tocarla, comprobar que fuera real.

Tuvo que hacerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tener que bajarse e ir por ella, pero no se atrevió a marcharse. Recordó lo que le habían dicho, Sakura no lo recordaba y seguramente le temería si hiciera algo así. Se quedó ahí, pensando, recostado a su asiento sin quitar los ojos de encima de la casa. Suspiró al sentir sonar su celular y ver que era su amigo quien lo llamaba. Tardó unos segundos en atender – Sasuke – llamó del otro lado de la línea el rubio. – Llamó Karin y…

– Lo sé… – suspiró.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que sabes? ¿Sasuke dónde estás? ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó preocupado.

– Nada, pero no te haces una idea lo que me está costando.

Solo escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, entonces agregó: – La vi Naruto. Sakura está en la casa.

– ¿La viste? – preguntó impresionado y exasperado. – ¿Cómo qué la viste? ¿Cómo está, Teme? Por favor, contesta.

– No lo sé, debemos informar cuanto antes a los demás.

– De acuerdo, te veo en la base en treinta minutos.

– Hmp – asintió poniendo en marcha el motor, aunque su amigo no lo pudiera ver.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la Agencia notó el inusual estado de nerviosismo y la densidad instaurada en el ambiente. No era para menos, pero estaba seguro de que Naruto no podría haber dicho nada aún, no sin él presente. Fue directo a la sala de juntas y al entrar se encontró con el rubio, Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraya y Hashirama esperándolo.

Seguramente su amigo había armado un gran alboroto para reunir a aquellos cuatro en ese lugar, y más después de la tragedia de hace tres años, que había provocado que el tío de Sakura se mantuviera algo distanciado de la O.N.H. Obviamente el jefe de aquella Organización no tenía tiempo para trivialidades, de modo que debió haber hecho uso de todo su poder de convicción. Por otro lado, Hatake y Kinoe eran dos de los superiores que más misiones tenían, por lo que tampoco era fácil convocarlos.

– ¿Y bien? Los escuchamos – dijo el jefe cuando el pelinegro entró. Su experiencia le decía que aquello no era nada bueno. Ya de por sí el hecho de que el joven Namikaze hablara tan serio con él y le pidiera convocar a dos de sus mejores agentes a una reunión de urgencia lo extrañaba demasiado. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó fue algo que superó todas sus expectativas y suposiciones.

– Sakura está viva – dijo Sasuke, adelantándose a su amigo.

La reacción de los tres adultos fue de extrema sorpresa. Se incorporaron rápidamente coincidiendo en que esos jóvenes habrían perdido la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué rayos están diciendo?! – Casi gritó Hasirama. – ¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza?

– ¿En qué se basan para decir algo así? – preguntó serio Kakashi, queriendo creer que aquello fuera cierto.

– Naruto – pidió lentamente su padrino, con los puños fuertemente apretados – si lo que dices llega a ser un error, juro que te dejaré sin descendencia.

– Lo sé viejo. No hay ningún error, Sasuke lo comprobó hace unos minutos.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el mencionado, quien tuvo que empezar a explicarles la situación. Entre los dos contaron con lujo de detalles todo lo que les había dicho Karin y Suigetsu para de una vez comenzar a operar.

Cuando terminaron el relato todos estaban aturdidos, los esperaba una nueva y ardua etapa y una misión en donde no podrían fallar.

– Entiendo – dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie. – Necesito hacer una reunión general, debemos informar a los demás del nuevo acontecimiento; todos querrán saber que su compañera está viva. Kakashi, Yamato, ocúpense de agrupar a todos. Jiraya, tú encárgate de Tsunade. – Los tres asintieron al recibir las órdenes y se retiraron del lugar. – Chicos – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los dos más jóvenes. – Trabajarán juntos, pero si alguno desobedece una orden, está fuera, no me interesa lo que digan. Quiero que quede claro porque sé lo que Sakura significa para ustedes – agregó mirándolos seriamente, primero al pelinegro y luego al rubio. – Solo sepan que es importante para todos nosotros. No se dejen llevar por sus impulsos.

– Lo sabemos – afirmó Naruto asintiendo firmemente. Su amigo lo imitó.

– Bien – sonrió de lado el jefe tronándose los dedos. – Quizá esta sea una de las misiones más difíciles que tengamos, pero cuento con los mejores – animó. – Sasuke, encárgate de las cámaras esta misma noche. Mañana en la mañana recibirán nuevas instrucciones.


	35. Prioridad uno

_**Holaaaaaa!**_ _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Los extrañé mucho! Estoy muy emocionada por actualizar, espero que disfruten!**_

CAPÍTULO 35 – PRIORIDAD UNO

– ¡Sakura! – expresó Karin preocupada cuando la vio entrar, ayudada por su hermano. – ¿Qué… qué le pasa Sasori?

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – la tranquilizó su amiga regalándole una sonrisa maternal.

– Solo necesita descansar un poco – agregó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Descansar? – preguntó la pelirroja incrédula. – ¿Más de lo que lo hizo en el hospital?

– Ya basta chicos. No peleen. – Pidió la pelirrosa amablemente. – Estoy bien Kari, enserio. Te extrañé mucho – agregó abrazándola.

– También yo amiga – correspondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Vamos – dijo ayudándola del brazo para ir a su habitación. – Yo la acompaño Saso.

El aludido asintió. – Aquí tienes su bolso – respondió tendiéndole un pequeño bolso de viaje en donde tenía su ropa de dormir, toallas y demás accesorios personales para sus días de estadía en el "hospital".

– Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el médico? – inquirió mientras subían las escaleras.

– Nada, lo mismo de siempre. Todo es producto de mis jaquecas por la pelea interna de mi cabeza de si recordar o no. Explicó que es normal que tenga lapsos más fuertes de vez en cuando, y me cambió la medicina. Según leí en internet, palabras claves, sonidos, incluso aromas, pueden despertar cosas en mi subconsciente que conscientemente no llego a reconocer, y por eso creo que pudo haber sido el desmayo.

– Si de algo no hay duda es de tu inteligencia Saku – le sonrió Krin, ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

– Jajaja… Eres una tonta, – dijo lanzándole un almohadón que había sobre la colcha. – Solo se trata de curiosidad – agregó como si fuera todo una sabia.

– Curiosidad que no todos tenemos. Ahora dime – agregó como cómplice sentándose a su lado. – ¿Había algún doctorcito que valiera la pena?

– Tú no cambias eh! – La regañó divertida. – Mejor cuéntame qué pasó con Suigetsu. Recuerdo que… él me… Él… – comenzó a titubear sin poder formarse una idea clara de lo que había pasado y se llevó la mano derecha al costado de su cabeza, donde acababa de darle una fuerte puntada.

– Tranquila, trata de descansar. Después hablaremos – dijo ayudándola a recostarse.

– No Kari, ¿por qué no recuerdo lo que pasó? – se angustió. – Yo…

– Solo descansa, cuando despiertes me contarás, seguramente es por todo el estrés que has sufrido.

– No es justo… – protestó.

– Todo se va a arreglar, ya verás. Ahora descansa, te hará bien.

– Quizá tengas razón – se rindió, asintiendo no muy convencida.

– Claro que la tengo – le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se le cayó la máscara, se dejó caer lentamente recostándose a la misma, sumamente angustiada. – Lo siento Saku, si yo hubiera hablado antes quizá nada de esto estaría pasando – susurró para sí estrujándose el pecho con las manos. Enseguida recordó algo, tenía que ser fuerte. Secó sus lágrimas y discó nuevamente en su celular para confirmarle al rubio que su amiga estaba completa, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a lo físico, pero no sería necesario aclararlo en ese momento. – Naruto – apenas pronunció en secreto. – Está bien – dijo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a hablar. – Luego te llamo – agregó antes de colgar.

– Sasori – habló entrando velozmente a la cocina. – ¿Qué rayos le hicieron? Ni siquiera recuerda qué le pasó o por qué se desmayó.

– ¿Y qué querías? – la cortó él, molesto. – ¿Qué dejara que siguiera recordando?

La mirada de la chica se ensanchó por la sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba qué sí le había hecho algo para que volviera a olvidar?

– No me mires así, no seas sínica. Sabes que no podemos dejar que recuerde, tú también estarías en problemas si eso pasara.

– ¡Ya no me importa! – respondió furiosa. – Esto es demasiado Akasuna, te metiste en su cabeza, ¿que seguirá después? ¿Hacer que te ame para meterla en tu cama?

Un fuerte golpe escuchó en ese momento, antes de sentir el escozor en su mejilla.

– Te advertí una vez que no te metieras en mi camino – le dijo furioso mirándola con superioridad, amenazante. Mientras Karin no podía ocultar su cara de terror, quería salir corriendo de ahí en ese preciso momento.

– No puedes manipularla toda la vida – respondió titubeante, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. – Algún día despertara y…

– ¿Quieres apostar? – desafió. Acortó lo que quedaba de distancia con su hermana y agregó. – Cada vez que haya un indicio de que pueda recordar, por más mínimo que sea, yo estaré allí para evitarlo, aunque termine destruyéndola.

– ¿Así es como la amas?

– Si ella recuerda y me odia es lo mismo que si muere. – Respondió sin más. – Si no es mía no va a ser de nadie, grábatelo en la cabeza Karín.

– Eres un monstruo – susurró asustada. – Estás demente – agregó elevando un poco más la vos.

– Si ya lo sabes – dijo sonriéndole tétricamente – no me desafíes. Solo estás aquí para cuidarla y ayudarme a ocultarla.

Karin estaba horrorizada y se odiaba por haber caído en el juego de su hermano, pero decidió callarse y no llevarle más la contra en esos momentos.

Sasuke daba vueltas como un loco en la sala de estar del apartamento de Suigetsu mientras esperaban a que Karin llegara; mientras que el peliblanco lo observaba desde su sofá con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano.

– Ya basta Romeo, harás un agujero en la alfombra. Además me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Por qué no te tomas algo mientras esperamos?

El aludido solo le envió una mirada aterradora en respuesta. Su celular sonó y contestó rápidamente sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba. – Aquí Uchiha.

– ¿Por qué estás evitándome hermanito?

– Ahora no Itachi.

– Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar ¿cierto?

– Olvídalo, estoy ocupado.

– Lo sé, pero quiero verte en cuanto puedas. No seré pesado, lo prometo.

– ¿Qué parte de "estoy trabajando" no entendiste?

– Sí, ya entendí; solo quería saber cómo estabas. Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz, y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. – Lo sé. En cuanto pueda te llamo – dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Cinco minutos después el timbre sonó y ambos chicos se precipitaron hacia la puerta. El pelinegro estaba más cerca y logró abrirla; pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para parar el rayo rojo que pasó por su lado. Una muy angustiada Karin entró corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su novio. Eso los asustó.

Hozuki correspondió el abrazo, mas al cabo de unos segundos llamó su atención. – ¿Karin? – Pidió lentamente Suigetsu, apartándola un poco para mirarla a la cara.

La chica gimió de dolor y en ese momento los rasgos de su novio se endurecieron. – Te golpeó – afirmó furioso, estudiando su mejilla marcada. – Maldito – siseó. – Lo voy a matar.

Mas en ese momento no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera ir por hielo como planeaba puesto que la chica se abrazó de nuevo fuertemente a él, mientas escondía la cabeza en su pecho una vez más.

– ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió preocupado, levantándole el mentón suavemente, temeroso de lo que le pudiera contar, pero sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

– ¡No puedo más…! – sollozó Karin.

El pelinegro se tensó, temeroso de que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo a Sakura. Intercambió una mirada cómplice al otro. – No doy más Sui… Mi hermano está loco…

– ¿Qué pasó? – Irrumpió enojado Sasuke, sintiendo la creciente desesperación en su interior. – ¿Cómo está Sakura? – exigió saber, consciente de que moriría si la perdía nuevamente.

La pelirroja trató de serenarse para poder hablar. Se incorporó y tomó fuertemente la mano de su novio; los miró a los ojos, primero a Uchiha, luego al chico con el que se sentía más protegida. – Ella está bien – lo tranquilizó. – Es decir, no tiene ningún daño físico; pero no recuerda nada de lo que le pasó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Estaba muy confundida – respondió, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. – Creo que tiene idea de que vio a Sui antes de perder la consciencia, pero no recuerda nada y eso la angustia. – Sollozó con fuerza. – Sasori le hizo algo…

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños a los costados. – Me dijo que cada vez que hubiera una posibilidad de que ella recordara la intervendría nuevamente, aunque eso la destruyera. Tengo miedo Sasuke – añadió dirigiéndose ahora hacia él. – Mi hermano es peligroso, no quiere que Saku esté lejos de él o que lo desprecie, de ser así la prefiere muerta, por eso se arriesgará a intervenirla siempre, aunque eso cause severos daños en ella o incluso la mate. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba algo débil cuando llegó a la casa. No puedo verla así…

El pelinegro sentía una rabia inmensa, lo invadió de tal manera que creía que veía todo de color rojo; quería romper todo lo que había en el departamento de Suigetsu y despedazar a Akasuna con sus propias manos. – ¿Dónde están? – Se limitó a preguntar. – Se quedaron descansando…

El Uchiha se sobresaltó. – No duermen juntos – le aclaró ella para calmarlo, sospechando la imagen mental que probablemente se habría creado. – Cada uno tiene su habitación y se quedaron descansando por separado. Supongo que es probable que mi hermano salga esta noche o a primera hora de la mañana. Le dije que saldría a tomar un poco de aire y que pasaría a visitar a unas amigas.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Akasuna saldrá de la casa? – inquirió Sasuke.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tú me lo preguntas? Supongo que será por "trabajo" – hizo comillas con los dedos al decir esta última palabra. – Nunca me dice nada, solo sé que con frecuencia sale de noche. Supuestamente trabaja para una compañía de alarmas y tiene que atender algunas emergencias; yo ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

– ¿Por qué? – Sasuke quería obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible; aunque surgiera de conjeturas, en este caso válidas, quería que Karin le confirmara lo que él ya sospechaba.

– ¿Qué empleado de una simple compañía de alarmas se podría dar los lujos de mi hermano? A menos que fuera socio o dueño, y de ser así no creo que trabajara en los horarios que él lo hace o que estuviera a expensas de las llamadas de emergencia.

– Esa es mi chica – susurró orgulloso Suigetsu dándole un beso en la cabeza.

– Sasori es discreto en cuanto a la casa y a su auto, pero es evidente para mí el manejo de cantidades de dinero que no son propias de un simple empleado.

– Bien – asintió el pelinegro. Se había hecho de todo su autocontrol y había entrado en el papel de agente de la hoja para cumplir con su misión; la misión más importante de su vida, en la que no podía fallar. – Necesito que estemos en contacto, ni bien esté la casa despejada entrará un equipo especial a poner cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos. Si tu hermano sale de madrugada necesito que nos avises para instalar cámaras afuera, será más seguro.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – Inquirió Suigetsu molesto. – ¡Las va a descubrir! Y va a echarle la culpa a ella en cuanto lo haga. La matará.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. – Trabajamos con tecnología de avanzada, ideada por nuestros técnicos y tenemos artefactos sumamente microscópicos a simple vista. Estarán vigiladas veinticuatro horas, será lo más seguro para ellas. Un equipo estará cerca permanentemente por si acaso. Esta se ha convertido en una misión de prioridad uno, todos queremos a Sakura de vuelta.

– De acuerdo – dijo Karin convencida con aquellas palabras dando un paso hacia adelante. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. – Es lo menos que podemos hacer Sui, se lo debemos – repuso mirando ahora a su novio.

– Muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué? – contestó algo exasperado el peliblanco dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

– Solo sigan con sus vidas como si nada, ¿puedes hacer eso Karín? Nosotros nos mantendremos en contacto, mientras menos sepan será más seguro. – Fue lo último que dijo el agente antes de retirarse de la propiedad.

Se dirigió a su casa, ansioso porque llegara el otro día y recibiera más instrucciones para comenzar con su misión. Deseaba con toda su alma que le permitieran de alguna forma estar cerca de Sakura. Ahora al saber que estaba viva sentía que podría morirse de desesperación por no verla; quería abrazarla más que nada, besarla y protegerla, pero tenía claro lo lento que tendría que ir con ella. Seguramente sería otra noche sin dormir, pero nada le importaba más que su Saku.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento tomó una lata de cerveza que había repuesto después de la limpieza de alcohol que había hecho su amigo y se tiró en el sofá, preocupado y con los nervios recorriéndole la piel, pero con una extraña felicidad y un vacío en su pecho que parecía volver a llenarse. Sonrió tontamente antes de decidir devolverle la llamada a su hermano.

– Ahora que sé que estás bien… ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de no contarme de inmediato maldito?! – gritó Itachi al otro lado de la línea. – Sabes que quise patearte demasiado cuando me enteré y aún lo haré.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. – Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no podía pensar en nada más, en la agencia se encargarían de avisarles a todos.

Su hermano suspiró al otro lado de la línea. – Lo entiendo, de todos modos me hubiera gustado que te acordaras de mí hermanito.

El Uchiha menor estaba seguro de que Itachi hacía un puchero justo en ese momento. – Eres tan inmaduro – suspiró.

– De verdad estoy muy feliz, y no solo por Saku, sino por todos, por ti que parecías morir cada día… Solo quiero abrazarte en estos momentos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

– Lo sé, me lo recordaste hace un rato. ¿Te veré mañana?

– Por supuesto, ahí estaré. Aún necesito patearte el trasero.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la agencia más temprano que de costumbre, sin embargo La Hoja parecía estar en su auge, al parecer no era el único ansioso por empezar.

– ¡Sasuke! – sintió que una voz chillona lo llamaba. Cuándo se dio la vuelta, sabiendo de quién se trataba, una rubia de ojos verdes y cabello corto se lanzó a sus brazos. – ¿Es cierto? ¿Está viva? Aún no lo puedo creer – prosiguió efusiva. – ¿Tú la viste?

El joven asintió. – ¿Ya les dijeron a todos?

– Así es, quiero ser parte de esto. ¡Dios! – exclamó – no puedo esperar a verla.

– Tranquilízate Temari, todos queremos intervenir, pero debemos esperar a las indicaciones. ¿Sabes si ya hay alguien en la sala de juntas?

– Al parecer Shikaku, Omoi y Rin han pasado la noche armando una estrategia con la información que nos pasó esa chica, Karín – agregó con desprecio. – Y hace como una hora apareció Tsunade.

Pensar en la tía de Sakura le dio escalofríos de miedo, pero lo ignoró. – ¿Ya le han contado a Shikamaru donde trabajan su novia y su padre?

La chica suspiró… – Su padre aún no quiere que forme parte de esto y lo respeto, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

– Entiendo, casi obligué a mi hermano a que me dejara entrar.

– Estoy segura de que es tan bueno como él. Lo he desafiado innumerables veces en planear estrategias y siempre me sorprende, es brillante…

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado. – Lo es. Así como la ironía de la vida… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que ese perezoso terminaría saliendo con una agente loca de La Hoja? ¿Y que encima trabaja con su padre? – negó con la cabeza. – Definitivamente una locura…

– No me hagas golpearte en público Uchiha – amenazó molesta.

– ¿Quién golpeará a mi hermanito?

– Ita… – dijo volviéndose para enfrentarlo.

– Ven aquí tonto hermano menor – respondió abrazándolo, estoy muy feliz.

– Asquerosos – murmuró la rubia. – Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Cuando entraron en la sala de juntas los presentes se los quedaron mirando, provocando que al principio el ambiente fuera algo tenso, pero pronto se aligeró. Tsunade se dirigió hacia Sasuke y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de hacerle casi las mismas preguntas que Temari. Y minutos después comenzaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros: Naruto, que estaba inusualmente serio, Kakashi, más puntual que nunca, Lee, que no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de emoción, Yamato, Tenten, Jiraya y finalmente Hashirama. Debido a que Minato y Kushina se encontraban en una misión fuera del país no habían podido llegar a tiempo.

– Como todos saben – comenzó Tsunade precediendo a cualquiera que quisiera hablar. – Esta es una misión de prioridad uno y vamos a necesitar de la colaboración de todos. Sin embargo, y según la estrategia que hemos ideado, eso no será hasta estar seguros de cómo se irán desarrollando las cosas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir vieja? – preguntó Naruto exaltado. – No podemos solo vigilarla y quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

– Naruto tiene razón – apoyó Temari golpeando la mesa. Debemos intervenir.

De pronto la habitación había explotado en murmullos, desacuerdos y quejas entre algunos de los presentes. Los Uchiha, Kakashi, y Hashirama sin embargo esperaban con paciencia.

– ¡Silencio! – ordenó este último. – ¿A qué se refieren con esperar a cómo se irán desarrollando las cosas? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Shikaku.

– Señor – comenzó, haciendo una leve reverencia. – Según tenemos entendido Haruno ha perdido la memoria y según parece incluso la han intervenido, aunque no sabemos la metodología. – Al escuchar esas palabras tanto Sasuke como Naruto apretaron fuertemente los nudillos sobre su regazo. – Debemos averiguar con certeza qué planes tiene el joven Akasuna a pesar de la información que nos han dado.

– ¡¿Qué más quieren saber?! – casi gritó el Uchiha menor golpeando la mesa. – ¡Es un maldito loco que cree que Sakura es suya!

– Aún así hay que sopesar otras razones, él podría, de hecho me animo a afirmar, que tiene contacto con Akatsuki.

– Es probable que quisieran sacarle información o incluso manipularla para que trabaje para ellos en algún momento – argumentó Rin.

– No tiene sentido, ¿por qué la intervendrían entonces? – preguntó Tenten.

– Pensamos en ello – siguió Shikaku. – Si es como Sasuke dice a lo mejor Akasuna ha estado cuidando sus espaldas para permitir que solo determinadas personas la vieran.

– La cuestión es… que debemos acercarnos con mucho cuidado. Estar atentos a cualquiera de sus reacciones. Ya instalamos los equipos para monitorearla, inclusive en su trabajo, además tenemos una colaboradora que está cercana a ella y nos avisará ante cualquier atisbo de memoria que pudiera tener.

– Entonces, lo que quieres decir es – comenzó Itachi tratando de concluir cómo se planeaba proceder en la misión – ver si puede recuperar la memoria para rescatarla.

Kakashi asintió.

– Eso es ridículo. ¿Me están diciendo que quieren provocar que se rescate ella sola?

– No Naruto, pero es evidente que no podemos presentarnos ante ella y contarle todo o secuestrarla. Piensa en cómo se sentiría, en el miedo que le causarías; además de que te vería como un loco al que no creería ni una palabra.

El rubio apretó su mandíbula.

– No tenemos muchas opciones – agregó Shikaku con pesar. – Lo mejor es ir de a poco y ver sus progresos. La chica Akasuna ya se encargó de sustituir la dosis de inhibidor de memoria que él le da por vitaminas. Solo debemos hacer que confíe en algunos de nosotros de a poco.

Cuando dijo esas palabras los ojos de varios de los presentes se iluminaron.

– Sé que todos quieren ir – comenzó Tsunade. Yo misma me muero de ganas de poder hablarle y abrazarla. Pero debemos entrar de a poco en su vida.

– Vieja por favor – imploró Naruto.

– Lo siento – respondió negando con la cabeza. – Sé cuánto la quieres, pero hemos decidido que el primero sea Sasuke.

La mirada color miel de la agente se encontró con la suya y él no pudo sentir más que una inmensa gratitud y una emoción que no identificó, que hacía saltar su pecho al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en ese lugar.

– Yo...

– ¿Por qué él? – Preguntó furioso el rubio señalándolo con una mano al tiempo que con la otra golpeaba en la mesa. – Crecimos juntos, soy su hermano – argumentó.

– Se nos informó de la recaída que tuvo Haruno simplemente por haber escuchado su nombre, ¿no crees que tendrá un impacto mayor si lo ve? – respondió tranquilamente Omoi.

– Debes ser racional Naruto. Todos queremos estar con ella – intentó tranquilizar Temari.

– A lo mejor después de Sasuke sigues tú – le guiñó un ojo Tenten.

Aparentemente eso último surtió un poco de efecto en él.

– Entonces, ¿qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Tenten.

– Tú te quedarás en los monitores, necesito a los mejores centrados en Sakura, por lo que ayudarás desde la base para otras misiones. Al resto se les irá asignando sus papeles a medida que esto avance. – Concluyó Hashirama.

Titubeó antes de volver a hablar. – Es probable que si Sakura recupera la memoria antes de que Akasuna la descubra, la necesitemos para terminar con Akatsuki desde dentro.

La sala quedó en completo silencio y de pronto el ambiente se tornó más pesado. El líder se puso de pie para retirarse, Tsunade apretó fuertemene los dientes y puños a sus costados, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en utilizarla para acabar con esa Organización cuando hacía apenas unos días la daban por muerta por lo mismo? Estaba segura de que no era la única que pensaba así, pero cuando se dispuso a seguirlo su marido la detuvo por las muñecas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltarse de su agarre, alguien interrumpió. – ¡¿Cómo demonios puede decir eso?! – gritó Sasuke yendo hacia él.

– Sasuke… – intentó detenerlo Itachi, pero de un manotazo se soltó de su agarre.

– ¡Acabamos de recuperarla del infierno! – siguió, ignorando a su hermano. – ¡¿Cómo siquiera puede insinuar arriesgarla otra vez antes de tenerla incluso sana y salva con nosotros?!

Todos en la habitación se encontraban incrédulos. A diferencia de Naruto que sentía el mismo tipo de ebullición dentro de su cuerpo que su amigo y Tsunade. Kakashi estaba calmo pero aturdido, entendía la postura de Senju igualmente, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Pero el jefe, a pesar de parecer triste y abatido, se mostraba inamovible. Se limitó a mirar su reloj. – También creo que eres el mejor para presentarse ante ella primero Uchiha, pero si no te crees capaz de seguir mis órdenes te relevaré. ¿Quieres eso?

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula furioso. – No puede ponerla en peligro – articuló a penas.

– Eso es algo que decidirá ella cuando despierte. No es una chica débil Sasuke, ella sabe cuál es su trabajo.

– No puedo perderla otra vez – susurró abatido, sintiendo la mano de Itachi en su hombro.

Hashirama volvió a mirar su reloj. – Si no te apresuras desperdiciarás todo un día de misión. Sakura entra en menos de una hora a trabajar, denle todas las indicaciones que necesite. – Agregó mirando a Tsunade y Omoi.

 _ **Los quiero! Actualicé para ustedes! :***_


	36. Nuevo compañero

**Hola amigos! Fue lo más rápido que pude actualizar, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, (a MKJess-23, DULCESITO311, alicia-diezm, Kasumi y Joan)! Pido disculpas por no poder responderlos debidamente pero quiero que sepan que los leí todos, uno por uno. Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic.!**

 **Los quiero!**

CAPÍTULO 36 – NUEVO COMPAÑERO

– Sé que se estarán preguntando a qué se debe esta pequeña reunión antes de comenzar su jornada...

"Como ustedes ya saben nuestra institución ha ido creciendo año a año, aumentando el número de niños y con ello la ampliación de programas para contenerlos cada vez más. Puesto que muchos de ellos tienen padres que trabajan demasiadas horas en el día. En estos años se ha logrado agregar inglés, música y dibujo, pero necesitamos alimentar algo más que solo su mente: su cuerpo."

– Los alimentamos todos los días señor. Si va al comedor a la hora del almuerzo sabrá de qué le hablo. – Bromeó Kurotsuchi, maestra de nivel cinco y compañera de trabajo de Sakura.

– Será como entrar a un rio lleno de pirañas – advirtió divertido Akatsuchi, el cocinero.

El director, un hombre entrado en edad, sumamente bondadoso pero con muy poca paciencia y estricto por demás, se tapó el rostro exasperado. – No me refiero a eso. Sino a que los niños necesitan un espacio en donde gastar más energía, juegos en intervalos de media hora de mañana y de tarde no parece ser suficiente.

– ¿Entonces que sugiere señor Onoki? – preguntó Sakura.

El hombre la miró satisfecho, como si esa fuera la pregunta que había estado esperando. – Hace unos días un muchacho vino aquí a pedir trabajo, tiene un currículum sorprendente y él mismo me habló de los beneficios que los niños tendrían y de la importancia del deporte en sus vidas.

– Al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba – dijo pícara Kurotsuchi. – ¿Cuántas veces le hemos mencionado que sería bueno agregar algo de ejercicio a esos niños y no nos hacía caso?

Onoki la miró acusador. – Sus argumentos eran débiles, a diferencia de los suyos, profesional y perfectamente fundados.

La maestra pareció ofenderse.

– He analizado los horarios que tenemos y los recursos y creo que será sumamente beneficioso para esta escuela...

– ¿No nos llamó para pedirnos opinión o sí? – Preguntó Sakura con descaro.

Sin embargo él le sonrió, la chica siempre se adelantaba a los hechos. – No. Solo quiero informarles que a partir de mañana tendremos un nuevo compañero trabajando con nosotros. Aquí está su nueva planilla de horarios – dijo tendiéndoles unas hojas. – Háganlo sentirse como en casa, no estaré para presentarlos, tengo una reunión con los dirigentes de enseñanza mañana, ya saben cómo es eso – agregó con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

– ¿Cómo crees que será el nuevo integrante del equipo eh? – preguntó la maestra de cabello corto color negro codeando a Sakura en las costillas con una sonrisa pícara.

La pelirrosa sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, ya están por entrar los niños.

– Solo piénsalo por un momento – insistió. – Profesor de gimnasia… debe tener por lo menos buen trasero, la mayoría se mantienen en forma y salen a correr; quizá hasta sea musculoso.

– ¡Kuro! – Reprendió Sakura. – Ya basta – rió, ubícate, tienes marido.

– Pero tú no – contraatacó antes de desaparecer por una de las aulas.

La pelirrosa le restó importancia al comentario de su compañera y se dirigió a la entrada a esperar a que sus niños llegaran. La Haruno enseñaba a niños de nivel cuatro y le encantaba tratar con ellos y escuchar las alocadas historias que solían contarle.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un llamado agudo la interrumpió. – ¡Señorita Haruno! – gritaba un pequeño niño, rubio y de impresionantes ojos verdes, mientras corría sonriente hacia ella con un ramo de flores en la mano.

– ¡Akemi! – exclamó devolviéndole la sonrisa. ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que tu herida está totalmente curada – agregó analizando su frente mientras recibía las flores.

– No me va a quedar ninguna marca – dijo él contento levantándose el cerquillo para mostrarle mejor.

– Eso es muy bueno Akemi – respondió contenta.

– La doctora dijo que gracias a que la herida fue tratada correctamente a tiempo no quedará cicatriz. – Fue el turno del papá del chico de dar aquella explicación. Era un hombre guapo, alto y en forma, al parecer su hijo había heredado sus rasgos, color de cabello y ojos.

– ¡Oh! Buenos días señor Minagawa – saludó haciendo una leve reverencia.

– Por favor, solo llámeme Takao – pidió él.

– De acuerdo, Takao. ¿Así que el pequeño Akemi ya está recuperado del todo?

– Así es. Dijo en el hospital que extrañaba demasiado a su maestra para que le dieran el alta médica – explicó el hombre tapándose la cara con una mano y haciéndole un giño a la Haruno, pero sabiendo que su hijo escuchaba.

Akemi se puso colorado y rápidamente miró amenazante y avergonzado a su padre. – ¿Enserio? – preguntó Sakura para mitigar la vergüenza, yo también te extrañé Akemi, de hecho todos lo hicimos. El pequeño había faltado casi una semana después de haberse cortado la frente cuando se cayó jugando en el patio de la escuela y aterrizó directamente sobre el borde del arenero.

– ¿De verdad? – los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

– Así es. ¿Ahora por qué no vas al salón de clases? – sugirió. – Estoy segura de que tus compañeros estarán contentos de verte.

Antes de que pudieran decir más, el chico le entregó las flores y salió corriendo hacia el aula. Ambos adultos se pusieron más serios. – ¿Cómo lo llevan? – preguntó Sakura. El rostro del hombre mientras veía correr a su hijo era desolador.

– Aki es fuerte, pero temo que no pueda superarlo, es muy apegado a su madre, pero aún no entiende lo que está pasando, es demasiado inocente y pequeño para pasar por algo así.

– ¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda?

– Toda la que he podido, hemos visto tantos especialistas como nos fue posible pero todos dicen lo mismo…

– No, es decir… Me refiero a ayuda para Akemi y para ti, alguien que los ayude a afrontar ese momento, alguien que pueda ir preparándolo.

Takao la miró por un momento, luego suspiró. – Ni yo mismo sé que haría sin ella, ¿cómo podría cuidar yo solo de Aki? Me siento perdido, ya no sé qué voy a hacer… Su vida se desvanece cada vez más entre mis manos y no puedo hacer nada, me siento tan impotente…

La pelirrosa se sentía sumamente conmocionada y conmovida, nunca había visto a un hombre sufrir tanto por su amor. Pero más allá de eso, se sentía triste e impotente, no le gustaba ver mal a nadie, y definitivamente esa familia no se merecía lo que les estaba pasando. Era sumamente injusto que Akemi tuviera que perder a su madre tan joven. Pero el maldito cáncer que tenía, le afectaba cada vez más los huesos y ni siquiera le estaba permitiendo levantarse para poder disfrutar sus últimos momentos con su hijo.

– Lo siento – dijo Minagawa al fin. – Creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

– No hay problema Takao, estoy para lo que necesiten. De verdad, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.

– Gracias. Es usted muy buena señorita Haruno.

– Sakura, por favor.

– Sakura – repuso el hombre, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

– Maestra se demoró mucho. – Se quejó una niña rubia, de ojos celestes, muy inquieta.

– Estaba hablando con el papá de Akemi, Ruri. Pero ahora que estamos todos, por qué no le cuentas qué hemos estado haciendo en su ausencia.

– ¡No puedo creer! – chilló Naruto. – ¿De verdad van a mandar a Sasuke a convivir con un montón de mocosos? Matará a alguno del susto antes de que pueda completar su misión – sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿O sea que según tú Sasuke es malo con los niños? – preguntó burlona Temari.

– Pues tendrá que practicar, pronto será tío – sonrió Itachi, que había ido a acompañarlo.

– Hmp. Ni pienses que me enchufarás a tu demonio todas las noches para escaparte con su madre.

– ¡Ey! Eso no se hace. – Protestó el Uchiha mayor. – Serás un mal tío y un peor hermano si no cuidas a Kazuki de vez en cuando.

– ¿Lo ven? – insistió el rubio señalándolo. – No es bueno con los niños.

Ya harto, Sasuke se volvió hacia él. – Puedo jugar el papel que yo quiera – le dijo arrogante. – Seré el más tierno maldito profesor de peluche que pueda existir para esos mocosos.

– Sí claro – dijo sonriendo cruzada de brazos Temari.

– Eso tengo que verlo – concordó Itachi.

– ¿Sasuke rodeado de un montón de niños? Será divertido – agregó Naruto cambiando su actitud mientras seguía a los demás hacia la salida de la base.

Sasuke estaba sumamente nervioso. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche anterior. El pensar que finalmente vería a Sakura de cerca, que podría interactuar con ella y hasta sentir su aroma o su voz lo hacía temblar de expectación. Quería hacer todo bien para ella, caerle bien, ser agradable, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto se podría contener, no sabía qué tan bien podría actuar cuando la viera y de dónde sacaría la fuerza para no tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y llevársela lejos. Mientras se dirigía en su auto hacia su nueva misión recordó que ella le había contado que le habría gustado conocer a alguien de manera normal, en un bar como cualquier otra chica, como si la chica por la que se había hecho pasar, esa que no existía fuera real y lo conociera sin más, de una manera corriente y normal. Y eso haría, haría que lo conociera, que fuera normal; que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más allá de qué ponerse para una cita o qué perfume era más rico o si por estaba bien peinada. Haría que todo fuera perfecto para ella. La amaba y quería enamorarla otra vez, de mil formas diferentes, si es que aún no lo recordaba.

Aparcó lentamente en el estacionamiento, sabiendo que debía ir a registrarse a administración sin ningún recibimiento por parte del director, pues el hombre le había dicho que no estaría en su primer día de trabajo. Cuando llegó a la oficina indicada, reconoció a la señorita Haku, que Onoki le había presentado el día anterior. La joven le sonrió amistosamente y le indicó unos papeles para que firmara. Parecía un lugar agradable, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que su amigo tenía razón, aunque nunca se lo admitiera. Él no tenía ninguna experiencia en niños y salvo por algunos consejos e indicaciones de Tenten y Tsunade, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. – Muy bien, esta es la planilla de horarios – dijo tendiéndole un papel. – A las diez es el primer recreo, a las tres el segundo y la hora del almuerzo es de doce a una – explicó. – Los más pequeños, de tres y cuatro años, tendrán clase una hora antes de que termine la jornada y los de nivel cinco a primera.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella al notarlo.

– ¿Por qué los más pequeños van de último y los de nivel cinco a primera hora de la mañana?

Haku se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo saberlo? Cosas del director, yo solo paso la información. Ven – indicó poniéndose de pie, – te llevaré al gimnasio.

El pelinegro la siguió como le había indicado, bajaron unos escalones ubicados a la derecha del edificio, unos veinte metros de la puerta principal para dirigirse hacia el pequeño lugar destinado para deportes, cuando un resplandor rosa captó su atención a lo lejos. Se le encogió el estómago por las ganas de correr hacia ella y el vacío que se le formó al verla tan indiferente a todo.

– ¿Sucede algo profesor Uchiha?

– ¿Eh? – preguntó volviendo a la realidad. – No, vamos – dijo poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

– Como le decía, puede hacer uso de cualquier parte de la edificación cuando no esté dando clases; incluso puede planificar jornadas fuera del gimnasio…

– De acuerdo, ya entendí… – comenzó él, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Haku lo cortó.

– Comenzará con las clases mañana debido a que hay algunos padres que no vinieron a la reunión donde se les informaba de la nueva materia y no están al tanto de la vestimenta y accesorios de higiene personal que deberá traer su pequeño o no han traído su ficha médica que lo abale a hacer ejercicio sin riesgo alguno. Pero puede quedarse el día de hoy para conocer al equipo y sus futuros alumnos.

Algo pareció revolotear en el estómago de Sasuke cuando escuchó esas palabras "¿Conocer al equipo?" eso era lo que más quería, "conocer" a su Sakura, estar frente a ella nuevamente. Esta vez no la dejaría ir, nunca más. Con la emoción y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas no pudo más que asentir. – Bien, pues recuerda las horas de los recesos, ahí es donde todos salen a jugar y los maestros salen a vigilarlos. El almuerzo es en la cantina, siguiendo el pasillo de la izquierda desde la entrada – dijo señalándole hacia el fondo de la puerta por la que habían salido. – Allí estarán todos juntos así que podrás conocer a los que falten, eres bienvenido. – Y sin decir más, volvió por donde habían venido.

Sasuke miró hacia alrededor, dándose cuenta de que tendría trabajo que hacer. Pues el "gimnasio" que habían destinado a su tarea como profesor no era más que un galpón que funcionaba como depósito de muebles al parecer inservibles. Él no era muy bueno reciclando, pero ¿qué podría hacer con todo eso? Pensó por un momento que lo mejor sería hablar con el director, pero inmediatamente se acordó de cuánto le había costado convencerlo para que lo tomara, por lo tanto, lo que menos necesitaba era agregar problemas.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y comenzó a apartar todo lo que se podría restaurar de lo que parecía absolutamente obsoleto y se concentró de lleno en su tarea. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había sumido tanto en lograr que todo quedara en condiciones que no se percató del paso del tiempo.

– Creí que hoy comenzaba el profesor de educación física… – comentó algo confundida Sakura a su compañera en el almuerzo.

– Así es – respondió Kurotsuchi con gesto aburrido apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. – Pero al parecer es un trabajador compulsivo, que aburrido – exclamó decepcionada haciendo un mohín.

– ¡Kuro! – regañó la pelirrosa – no seas así. El lugar que le asignaron es un desastre, a lo mejor se está organizando.

– ¿Por qué no vas y lo ayudas? Pensé que por lo menos vendría a conocer a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo. ¿Lo menos que uno puede hacer en su primer día es presentarse no? Quizá solo sea un engreído fanfarrón – agregó a su divague mental.

– De acuerdo – dijo la Haruno poniéndose de pie. – Iré a darle la bienvenida y le llevaré algo para comer, pero por favor cambia esa actitud tan ridícula; a lo mejor solo se le pasó la hora o se perdió por ahí.

La maestra de cabello corto sonrió con picardía. – Ve por él, chica – animó gritando en un susurro, a lo que su compañera negó con la cabeza algo exasperada. Kurotsuchi todo el tiempo trataba de conseguirle novio, y la novedad del profe de educación física no sería la excepción.

No necesitó dejar en claro que se ocuparan de sus niños porque Kuro ya sabía de su momentánea ausencia, así que solo tomó un sándwich y una gaseosa y se dirigió al "gimnasio".

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar mirar todo el desastre fuera del galón; partes de mesas infantiles, sillas, polvo y telas de araña se encontraban apiladas a un costado. Entró lentamente, siguiendo el ruido de golpes de lo que parecía ser un martillo y no pudo evitar detenerse en seco cuando lo vio. De espaldas a ella se encontraba el profesor de gimnasia, su futuro compañero de trabajo, bañado en polvo y sudor, exhibiendo un cuerpo que cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tener encima, con unos fuertes brazos y un trasero en forma casi apuntando hacia ella, puesto que él estaba inclinado al parecer martillando una silla para volver a fijar la pata en el lugar.

Sakura seguía estática, admirándolo y respirando con dificultad; se mordió el labio por la imagen, que provocaba sensaciones que no creía haber tenido antes. Incluso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba teniendo fantasías sexuales con él. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para serenarse y dio un paso al frente, tropezando torpemente con una silla rota que estaba en el camino.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al instante y enseguida se irguió dándose vuelta. Sus miradas se encontraron y él parecía entre horrorizado y sorprendido, pero a ella enseguida se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa. – Qué torpe… – se regañó a sí misma. – Yo emm… Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte – quiso disculparse intentando dejar la silla como antes, con una sonrisita que más parecía un mohín por lo avergonzada que estaba.

El Uchiha creía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón. Creía que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero en cambio se obligó a serenarse. Había planeado tanto su reencuentro; qué diría, cómo, cuál sería el mejor lugar o él mejor momento y nada lo convencía, no se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo, nada era suficiente. Pero ahora, ella lo había hecho por él y era perfecto. Su niña había hecho que no pensara más en ese momento, todo por lo que había estado nervioso de pronto no importó, ya estaba hecho, se habían encontrado, ahora solo debía ser él.

Se colocó las manos en las caderas y le envió su típica sonrisa marca Uchiha, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, la conocía demasiado bien y al parecer su Sakura aún seguía allí en alguna parte.

– Bienvenido – le dio tímidamente tendiéndole lo que había llevado para él.

– Muchas gracias – dijo acercándose a ella para tomar lo que le ofrecía. No podía apartar los ojos de la chica, pero se obligó para disimular. – Creo que me entretuve tanto que olvidé la hora – dijo mirando su reloj en la muñeca.

– Oh – susurró cayendo en la cuenta. – ¿Entonces no fuiste al comedor porque se te pasó la hora?

– Así es. Soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

– Sakura Haruno – lo imitó aceptando el gesto. Cuando lo aceptó y sus pieles entraron en contacto una extraña corriente pareció correr por los dos.

Sasuke estaba eufórico, gritaba en su fuero interno pero debía contenerse de ir más allá, y estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para ello. Sakura, por su parte se sentía reconfortada, tranquila y segura, quería pasar más tiempo con él; le gustaba y le hacía sentir cosas extrañas que nunca había sentido.

Ninguno soltó al otro enseguida. La pelirrosa miró sus manos unidas y luego a sus ojos, él la observaba. No pudo descifrar qué era lo que veía pero se perdió en sus ojos, en su mirada parecía haber anhelo, admiración, dolor, pasión, amor… No sabía qué, pero estaba segura de que no le importaba perderse en él; por más extraño que pareciera sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida y por algún motivo, a segundos de encontrarlo, estaba completamente segura de que podría confiarle su vida.

– ¿Estás bien? – Esa pregunta la sacó de su ensoñación.

– Oh. Sí. Lo siento – se disculpó algo apenada retirando su mano. Mas antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo, sonó el timbre que indicaba la entrada. "Salvada por la campana" pensó Sakura soltando un suspiro. – Bueno, tengo que irme – dijo señalando hacia la puerta. – Espero que te encuentres a gusto, mañana puedes almorzar con nosotros si quieres.

Sasuke solo asintió y en cuanto ella salió, miró lo que le había llevado. Evidentemente Sakura aún estaba ahí, aún era ella aunque no lo recordara, y eso lo animó más que nunca. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla, no por él, sino por ella, porque se merecía recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Estaba enloquecido, se miró la mano con la que la había tocado y se convenció aún más de que era real. La amaba demasiado, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que volviera a su clase con un montón de mocosos y mucho menos a su casa; la quería para él, todo el tiempo.


	37. Nuevo compañero (segunda parte)

**Hola a tod s! L s extrañéeee! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero me bloqueé, demasiado tiempo diría yo.. No los olvidé nunca y lo que prometo lo cumplo, así que estoy otra vez en el ruedo y dispuesta a terminar HILOS ROJOS...**

 **Aunque demore, no los voy a dejar sin final.**

CAPÍTULO 37 – NUEVO COMPAÑERO

El transcurso de la tarde fue tranquilo, más ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en el otro. Cuando finalizó su jornada, Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo a Karin esperando a que Sakura saliera. Según el acuerdo que habían hecho, ella colaboraría en todo lo que fuera necesario, y eso incluía asegurarse de que no hablara de su nuevo compañero con Sasori, y sobre todo, que no dijera su nombre ante él porque eso podía significar su pérdida para siempre. Porque aunque estaban vigilándolos continuamente, debían reconocer que Akasuna era alguien peligroso y podría atacarlos en el momento menos esperado.

– Has estado muy dispersa últimamente – comentó la pelirroja intentando averiguar qué le había pasado a su amiga después de ver a Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia el parque que había cerca de la casa para tomar un helado.

– Mnn – negó Sakura con la cabeza. – Solo estaba pensando en el pequeño Akemi y en sus padres. Me entristece no poder ayudarlos… es decir, me encanta mi trabajo y soy feliz con lo que hago pero, a veces pienso que no es lo mío, que me hubiera gustado estudiar medicina y poder ayudar a familias como la de Akemi… ¿Está mal eso?

– Estás muy extraña amiga…

– He estado pensando mucho últimamente… ¿Qué hay mal en mí?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No lo sé – suspiró rendida, mirando a la nada. – Es solo que a veces me siento una extraña viviendo otra vida.

Karin se sorprendió ante el comentario, pero no perdió la compostura y decidió seguir indagando, ayudando a que su amiga descubriera por sí misma que había algo que no estaba bien. – Te entiendo, no es fácil afrontar una situación como esa pero no puedes hacer nada, es algo que tarde o temprano tendrán que afrontar ellos solos.

– No es justo – se quejó la pelirrosa sentándose en un banco como rendida o cansada mirando hacia el cielo. – Ningún niño debería pasar por eso, nadie debería perder al amor de su vida tan pronto – suspiró.

– A veces suenas como si hubieras perdido al tuyo – inquirió pícara, incitando a su amiga a buscar en sus pensamientos.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, casi asustada de ese significado.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, a veces siento como si así fuera, como si hubiera dejado pasar al amor de mi vida frente a mis narices y no lo recuerdo… creo que eres una bruja – dijo volviendo la vista hacia el cielo nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué? Estás muy rara… ¿qué es lo que en verdad te pasa?

– Solo no es un buen día, estoy algo triste… ¿Será que nunca volveré a recordar? Si amaba a tu hermano tanto como él dice ¿por qué no siento nada cuando lo veo? Y en cambio… – de pronto se abstuvo de seguir hablando.

– ¿Y en cambio…? – incitó Karin.

– Es raro – comenzó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Qué es raro? – le preguntó divertida cruzándose de brazos y piernas mientras observaba a Sakura caminar de un lado a otro.

– No te burles – amenazó señalándola con el dedo índice. – Hay un nuevo profesor en la escuela, fue muy de repente, el director a penas ayer nos informó de su llegada. Hoy se suponía que lo íbamos a conocer en el almuerzo pero nunca se presentó.

– ¿Faltó en su primer día de trabajo o es un engreído antipático que no le interesa conocer a sus nuevos compañeros? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

– No, él se entretuvo demasiado arreglando todo para comenzar sus clases.

– ¡Oh! Un trabajador compulsivo…

– Lo conocí cuando fui a llevarle algo para comer y entonces pasó.

Ahora fue el turno de Karin de sorprenderse. – ¿Pasó? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó incorporándose en su lugar.

– No lo sé.

– ¿No lo sabes? ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – quiso saber, comenzando a desesperarse.

– Algo, aquí – respondió, señalándose con una mano el pecho – y aquí – agregó indicando la panza. – Es raro, sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, anhelo, nostalgia, me sentí segura, un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido. Él es tan caliente y

– ¡Wow! – interrumpió la pelirroja riéndose. – ¿Caliente? ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga?

– ¡Karin! ¡Es enserio!

– Voy a tener que conocerlo entonces. ¿Caliente? Tú no hablas así; debe estar muy bueno para que te haya provocado tal "admiración" – dijo indicando comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

– Ni lo sueñes. Nunca había sentido algo así – suspiró sentándose nuevamente en su lugar. – Creo que estoy volviéndome loca pero, mi corazón latió como nunca y me siento nerviosa, como una adolescente, necesito verlo nuevamente.

– ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

– Claro que no, pero por alguna razón, aunque intente evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

– Lo tienes mal hermana, por lo que veo vas a tener que empezar a creer – le dijo riéndose mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano para que la siguiera. – Vamos por ese helado.

Sasuke estaba eufórico cuando salió de su trabajo como profesor de educación física, tanto y tan perdido en sus cavilaciones, que dio rápidamente su reporte en la oficina de inteligencia y enseguida salió a correr. Todo estaba volviendo a su lugar, había recuperado nuevamente la esperanza y las ganas de vivir. Sakura, su Sakura estaba viva, lo había visto y nada más importaba. Aunque no recuperara la memoria se encargaría de enamorarla otra vez, porque, después de todo, lo único que no tenía solución era la muerte y ella estaba viva, eso era lo que importaba.

Ya cerca de las ocho de la noche, salía de bañarse cuando el living de su casa fue invadido por un escandaloso rubio. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Hey, teme! ¿Por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

El pelinegro, que venía solo con unos pantalones deportivos secándose el cabello con una toalla, lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a lo que hacía. – No es justo, yo también quería verla, quiero estar con ella. Por lo menos dime cómo está.

– Es verdad, lo siento. No pensé en ello, de hecho no pensé en nada más que en ella. – Su amigo asintió. – Fue… – no podía encontrar las palabras correctas – ¡increíble! Estoy seguro de que sintió algo. No me reconoció pero aún así le causé alguna emoción, de eso no hay duda.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas – no te haces una idea de lo que daría por estar en tu lugar.

– Lo sé. Tranquilo, ya la vamos a recuperar. Pero por el momento es demasiado peligroso que más de nosotros se acerquen.

– Sí, claro. No te creo demasiado esa paz que estás mostrando.

– De acuerdo. Solo hablo para intentar calmarte. La verdad es que estoy ansioso por que sea mañana.

– Es injusto, yo también tengo derecho a verla.

– Sí, pero hagamos esto con calma. Ni bien sea seguro intervendrás.

– De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto de todo. – El pelinegro asintió en respuesta. – Hablo enserio Sasuke, no me hagas venir otra vez aquí para preguntarte.

– Sí, sí, ya entendí…

A diferencia de lo que pensaba, esa noche también le costó dormir un poco, aunque estuviera cansado por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a ella.

Al otro día llegó casi media hora antes de que comenzara su turno para así poder tomar ventaja de la situación y observar las entradas de sus compañeros de trabajo y los niños que estudiaban allí; no quería perderse detalle de Sakura y buscaría la oportunidad para acercarse a ella, que para su sorpresa, no llegó mucho más tarde que él. La vio entrar por el portón principal desde su lugar en el gimnasio. Las ganas de correr tras ella y sacarle cualquier tema de conversación eran fuertes, pero se concentró en su misión, debía hacer las cosas bien si la quería de vuelta. La observaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó su atención. Un hombre alto y rubio se acercó a hablar con su pelirrosa y en ese preciso momento no pudo evitar la punzada de celos que lo penetró desde el fondo del pecho. "Serénate Sasuke" se dijo a sí mismo un par de veces, recordándose que era normal que una maestra tratara con los padres, lo malo era que no le gustó la familiaridad con la que hablaban pero acordó que más tarde averiguaría de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso el hijo de aquel hombre tendría problemas de conducta? Sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de lo paranoico que estaba siendo. Era una posibilidad, concluyó al fin perdiéndose dentro de su lugar de trabajo y así aprontar todo para comenzar con las clases.

No le resultó fácil en principio, algunos niños lo amaron al instante, pero otros parecían temerle un poco y se mostraban un tanto reservados; a pesar de eso, las clases esa mañana resultaron sin contratiempos, todos lograron divertirse, que era lo que él más quería.

– ¿Son adorables verdad? – Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras veía a los pequeños dirigirse hacia los vestidores. La miró y nuevamente se perdió en el brillo verde de sus ojos. Se limitó a asentir sin saber qué decir. – Deberías ayudar a los chicos, pueden hacer un enchastre ahí dentro. Yo iré con las niñas – le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia ellas.

– Seguro – se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que había dejado de prestarle atención a los alumnos de Sakura, e hizo exactamente lo que le sugirió.

Cuando todos terminaron de cambiarse, Sasuke salió del vestidor, algo mojado por tener que "pelear" con algunos de los chicos más inquietos que correteaban desnudos jugando con agua. – ¡Mierda! – exclamó sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba muy divertida. Prestó más atención y vio junto a ella a un grupo de niñas que cuchicheaban y reían entre sí. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por no poder controlar a unos niños y verse en ese estado frente a Sakura. – Yo… – titubeó – lo siento, es que….

– Está bien, no te preocupes.

– …los niños pequeños no son mi fuerte – continuó.

– El primer día siempre es el más difícil, lo hiciste bien.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntó sarcástico.

Sakura rió, a lo que él no pudo evitar corresponder. – Sí, solo trata de que no te escuchen maldecir, sería un lío si repitieran eso en casa. Si te sirve de algo, ha habido casos peores.

– No lo imagino – respondió mirándose el cuerpo mojado.

– ¡Oh, sí! Incluía pintura.

– En ese caso, creo que tengo suerte de ser entrenador y estar lejos de los salones de clases.

– Seguro… jaja… Si quieres puedes comer con nosotros en el almuerzo.

– Me encantaría – dijo sin más, perdiéndose nuevamente en ella.

– De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato. Hay algunas cosas de los pequeños que quizás quieras conocer – lo invitó la pelirrosa, completamente consciente del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer frente a él para no parecer una tonta, y tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que verlo mojado no solo la había divertido, sino que le había encantado. Nunca le había atraído tanto alguien como él lo hacía.

– Ahí viene el nuevo profesor – susurró Kurotsuchi sonriendo pícara sentada a la mesa en el comedor del lugar.

– Ya Kuro, lo vas a espantar – reprendió Sakura en vos baja.

– Profesor Uchiha. Por aquí – gritó su compañera levantando la mano para que los viera.

– Hola… – saludó educadamente mientras tomaba una silla. – Llámame Sasuke por favor.

– Sasuke, entiendo. Es un placer, mi nombre es Kurotsuchi. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

– Ah… – suspiró. – ¿Qué puedo decir? Exceptuando la hora del baño, creo que bastante bien.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó con el baño?

– Kuro – advirtió la pelirrosa.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Toda la escuela lo sabe. Solo quería saber tu versión.

– ¿Toda la escuela? – Se sorprendió el pelinegro.

Miró a Sakura, quien nerviosa aclaró rápidamente – no, yo no dije nada.

Sasuke rió. – Los niños son una excelente fuente de información – aclaró Kuro – cualquier cosa que sea digna de burla será repartida por toda la escuela en minutos.

– Claro. Creo que hoy fui el número uno en eso.

– Así es. Lo siento, pero eres la novedad del momento.

– ¿Eso será por mucho tiempo?

– Depende.

– ¿Mmm?

– Depende de qué tanto material les des – aclaró la pelirrosa.

– Entiendo. ¿Algún consejo o sugerencia?

– Paciencia. Ellos no son difíciles, solo buscan llamar tu atención.

– Y lo hacen – sonrió el profesor. – ¿Podrías contarme un poco acerca de ellos?

– Por supuesto, pero ahora deberíamos regresar a clases.

– Es verdad – concordó poniéndose también de pie.

– Espero poder llevar a mi clase mañana, aún me faltaba que alguien autorizara a su hijo, por eso no pude ir hoy.

– Así que fue por eso – dijo Sakura mientras se encaminaban hacia el área de aulas.

– ¡Sakura! – llamó Sasuke dándole alcance.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó volviéndose.

– Nos vemos luego – dijo la pelinegra siguiendo su camino.

El pelinegro había dudado mucho si hacerlo o no, no quería resultar invasivo y asustarla, pero al final decidió que esta podría ser su oportunidad. Ella le había dado pie ofreciéndole su ayuda y él no lo podía desaprovechar.

– ¿Te importaría tomar algo después de clases?

Eso la tomó completamente por sorpresa, su corazón se aceleró. – No como una cita, sería una reunión de trabajo. – Aclaró rápidamente al ver su reacción para no espantarla.

– ¡Oh! – reaccionó ella. – Entiendo, de acuerdo, una reunión de trabajo – concordó algo decepcionada forzando una sonrisa. "¿Qué pensabas Sakura? ¿Cómo alguien como él podría querer otra cosa? Ni siquiera te conoce" se reprendió a sí misma.

– No me mal interpretes – agregó de pronto el pelinegro al entender exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amada. – En realidad me encantaría tener una cita contigo, pero temo espantarte por ser muy pronto.

Los ojos jades se agrandaron de pronto mirándolo de par en par.

– ¡Maestra! – gritó una niña de pronto.

– Ya tocó el timbre señorita.

– Lo siento – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Él asintió, intentando disimular el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por la emoción que le subió de pronto ante la idea de que ella quería salir con él.

– Nos vemos en cuanto termine el turno – agregó sin más antes de ir a su clase.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, seguía sin caer en la cuenta pero no podía echarlo a perder. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el gimnasio; puesto que hasta una hora más tarde no tendría que dar clases, decidió llamar a Naruto.

– Sasuke – atendió inmediatamente preocupado el rubio. – ¿Está todo bien?

– Sí, voy a salir con ella cuando terminemos el turno. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que no vaya a haber interferencias?

– Cuenta con ello, yo me encargo.

A pesar de divertirse como entrenador, aunque el darse cuenta de cuánto le gustaba aquello lo sorprendió, la tarde resultó pasar demasiado lenta. Aún así había terminado su jornada. Estaba recostado a su auto mirando salir a los niños mientras esperaba a Sakura; era hermosa, despedía a cada uno con una sonrisa y un abrazo; se notaba que ellos la adoraban. De un momento a otro su mente viajó a cómo sería formar una familia con ella, hacerla la madre de sus hijos.

Se distrajo nuevamente al ver otra vez al hombre rubio, prestó atención para intentar conocer de quien era padre y le extrañó un poco cuando pasó con el pequeño Akemi que, a diferencia de la hora de su clase, parecía algo triste.

– ¿Listo?

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró a los ojos, no podría ser más hermosa. – Listo – asintió. – ¿Tienes algún vehículo en el que debas volver?

– No, no vivo demasiado lejos de aquí, así que suelo venir caminando.

– ¿Está bien, ¿conoces algún lugar al que podamos ir? – preguntó dando la vuelta alrededor de su auto y abriendo la puerta del piloto.

– ¿Después de una jornada de trabajo y antes de poder darme un baño? – preguntó tomando su lugar en el auto y cerrando la puerta. – Mmmm… No creo que pueda ser algo mucho más fino que un parque o alguna cafetería de por aquí cerca.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido. – De acuerdo, vayamos entonces.

Sasuke no podía creer qué fácil había resultado estar con ella. Todas sus dudas, sus miedos por espantarla o provocarle una mala impresión, por hacer el ridículo, se habían esfumado. Sakura seguía siendo la misma de siempre, esa chica buena, gentil y sin prejuicios que siempre había sido. Más allá de su falta de memoria, ella y su esencia eran las mismas. La notaba algo nerviosa de a ratos, pues sabía que debía de sentir algo al verlo, aunque no supiera qué. Pero le alegraba que intentara hacerlo sentir cómodo y seguro con su nuevo trabajo.

– Eiji es muy inteligente pero algo arrogante – hablaba Sakura. – Ya te vas a dar cuenta de cómo reaccionan algunos niños, y también las niñas, muchas lo adoran por esa razón, y claro su hermoso cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Fudo – titubeó antes de continuar. – Mmm… ¿Es demasiada información junta?

– Mn… – negó él tomando un sorbo de su café. – Continúa por favor. Esto me ayuda y me divierte mucho a decir verdad.

– De acuerdo. Me alegra oír eso – dijo antes de proseguir. – Fudo es bastante callado y sumamente analítico.

– ¿Fudo es el que tiene ojos grises verdad?

– Así es, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Después está Kenichi, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos color avellana. No creo que te olvides de él.

– ¡Hmp! Como si pudiera. Él fue uno de los que me dio una fabulosa fresca bienvenida.

– Jaja… Lo imaginé; es algo hiperactivo y travieso, pero que no te engañe su actitud temeraria, en realidad es muy gentil y protector con las niñas.

– Ya veo. ¿Sadao y Ryota pueden ser los nombres de los chicos que lo acompañaron en su travesura? – Sí, definitivamente fueron ellos. Son buenos amigos; aunque podría decirse que con Sadao son más como rivales, siempre están viendo cuál de los dos es el mejor.

– Conozco ese tipo de relación.

– ¿Sí? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Sasuke dudó por un momento, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ser sincero, pues Sakura ya tenía demasiadas mentiras metidas en la cabeza. – Tengo uno mayor y un amigo que es como si lo fuera, nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre hemos "peleado" por ganarle al otro.

– Wow. ¿Los hombres repiten siempre los mismos patrones cierto? Jaja…

– Qué lista – sonrió irónico.

– Es broma.

– De acuerdo, estás perdonada. ¿Qué puedes decirme de algunas de las niñas?

– Que no repiten patrones. Ya, ya, no lo pude evitar – agregó riendo. – Hiriko, la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos miel que seguramente vayas a ver ahuyentando a Kenichi, es su hermana melliza, es bondadosa y amigable, una buena niña, pero su hermano la desespera, es muy protector. Aratani, una chica de cabello negro, y ojos celestes…

– ¿La que tiene anteojos? – interrumpió.

– Sí, ella es tímida y callada. Ruri por el contrario, la pequeña rubia ojos celestes es muy inquieta y trata todo el tiempo de defenderla de Ayaka. Debes tener cuidado cuando se cruzan, pues Ayaka, la pelirroja de ojos negros es sumamente arrogante y peleadora, le gusta burlarse de las demás, cosa que hace que se enfrenten mucho con Ruri.

– Es increíble.

– ¿Qué es increíble? – se sorprendió un poco ante aquella afirmación.

– La forma en la que hablas de todos y como los conoces.

– Tú llegarás a hacerlo. Además, cuentas con ventaja. Yo no tuve a nadie diciéndome nada acerca de ellos – aclaró al ver la confusión de su nuevo compañero.

Sakura sonrió. – ¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto al sentirse observada.

– Hay algo que me inquieta un poco…

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Qué sucede con Akemi? Es decir – comenzó a aclarar ante la evidente confusión de ella – hace solo un par de días que estoy aquí y vi la preocupación de su padre hoy cuando se lo llevaba, pero él no es un niño problema ¿o sí?

– Aki – suspiró triste la pelirrosa. – Su madre está muriendo, está muy enferma y el señor Minagawa no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. Él habla todas las mañanas conmigo y me mantiene al tanto para intentar ayudar a su hijo, pero es algo que se le escapa de las manos y está destrozado. Aparentemente no hay solución y temo por el niño, es muy unido a su madre y sabe que no está bien, pero aún no entiende lo que pasará.

– Lo siento… es horrible.

– Tranquilo, es necesario que lo sepas. Pero creo que he hablado demasiado. Cuéntame más de ti.

– En realidad, tú tampoco has hablado de ti, sino de los niños.

– Lo sé, pero se me cansó un poco la mandíbula de tanto hablar.

– Tramposa, eso no es posible. Aaahh… – suspiró. – Está bien, te lo debo. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Sakura estaba impresionada por lo bien que la estaba pasando y lo fácil que le había resultado hablar con el profesor Uchiha. Era tan sencillo y acogedor, que había logrado que todos los nervios que alguna vez había sentido por hablarle fueran olvidados. Sasuke era auténtico y eso se veía reflejado en su forma de hablar, de mirarla, él no mentía y lo decía con sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué decidiste ser profesor de educación física?

– Fue cosa del destino.

– Por una chica –concluyó ella.

– Algo así – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Te gusta lo que haces? No es lindo que uses a los niños para obtener mujeres – acusó.

– Me gusta lo que hago – respondió divertido al ver a su Sakura nuevamente, a esa guerrera que sin importar las posibilidades, defiende aquello que ama. – No utilizo a los niños. Admito que no había trabajado antes con ellos pero me gustan.

La ojijade soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. – Bien, eso me deja más tranquila. ¿En qué cosas competían con tu rival?

– De todo un poco.

– ¿Supongo que eso incluye mujeres? – preguntó algo consternada.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír. – No, no incluye mujeres. Él va a casarse con mi prima en cuanto vuelva su hermana. La única forma en la que pelearíamos por una mujer es si algún día la lastimara, pero sé que eso no va a pasar.

Sakura volvió a sonreír aliviada y él no pudo evitar amarla más. – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pregunta cada uno? – sugirió Sasuke.

– Muy bien profesor Uchiha, me parece justo. Su turno.

– Veamos… – pensó. Debía buscar la forma de encontrar algún punto que pudiera hacerla recordar. – ¿Tú por qué decidiste dar clases?

La joven se sorprendió. – Yo… ¿por qué? – intentó recordarlo. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó para sí una vez más. – No lo sé, me gustan los niños, y creo que, contrario a lo que alguien pensaría, me tranquilizan.

– ¿Te tranquilizan?

– Sí, cuando pienso en ellos, son mi única prioridad, lo demás desaparece por un momento.

– ¿Qué es "lo demás"? ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te hubiera gustado ser?

– ¡Hey! Eso es trampa – se quejó al darse cuenta, golpeándolo con una servilleta. – Era mi turno.

Pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta su celular sonó. – Hola.

– ¿Sakura dónde estás? – preguntó al otro lado del teléfono una molesta voz.

– Salí a tomar algo con una compañera – mintió, haciéndole un gesto de disculpa a Sasuke, quien había cambiado su mirada a una sombría expresión.

– Podrías haberme avisado, estaba preocupado. Siempre estás cuando llego del trabajo.

– Está bien Saso, disculpa, se me pasó ¿sí? Hablamos cuando llegue, adiós – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Cuando giró la cabeza para ver a su acompañante no pudo evitar asustarse. Su mirada se había oscurecido y estaba con los puños apretados. Sasuke sentía que le corría odio por las venas, iba a matar a Sasori por haberle arrebatado a Sakura, lo quería ver sufrir por hacerle lo que le hacía. Ella debería odiarlo y sin embargo ahí estaba, engañada dándole explicaciones.

– Lo siento – se disculpó sin saber qué más decir. – No pensé que te molestara tanto que mintiera.

El pelinegro reaccionó a sus palabras, la estaba asustando e iba a echar todo a perder. – No – trató de serenarse. – No es eso, está bien. No me mal interpretes.

– ¿Estás bien? Creo que debería irme.

– Por favor, quédate – suplicó tomándole la mano. – Es solo que tu conversación me hizo recordar algo. No quise asustarte.

– Está bien – dijo precavida.

– ¿Era tu novio? – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder preguntar aquello.

– ¿Quién? – cuestionó sin entender. – ¡Ah! ¿Sasori? No. Es… es – titubeó – solo un buen amigo que se preocupa por mí.

– ¿Por qué dudas?

– Mmm no. Mi turno ¿recuerdas? ¿En qué competían con tu rival? Y… ¿quién ganaba más veces?

– Una cada uno ¿recuerdas?

– Y tú fuiste quién rompió esa regla ¿recuerdas?

– ¡Hmp! Buen punto – concordó sonriendo de lado y cruzándose de brazos. La conversación se volvía amena nuevamente y ninguno tenía intenciones de irse todavía. – Yo, por supuesto. Y nuestros favoritos eran los deportes extremos.

– Tendría que escuchar la respuesta de la otra parte involucrada – respondió socarrona también cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en la silla. De pronto sus ojos se estrecharon. – ¿Qué clase de deportes extremos? – inquirió apoyándose sobre la mesa.

Él se acercó de igual manera y sonrió. – Carreras de autos – susurró, sabiendo que ella las amaba.

Los ojos jades se agrandaron de sobre manera y brillaron de pronto al escuchar aquello. – ¡Wow!

– ¿Te gustan los autos?

– Me encantan los autos.

– ¿Quieres ir mañana conmigo a correr?

– ¿Sería una cita? – preguntó sospechosa.

– Lo es.

– De acuerdo.

 _ **Gracias a todos por seguirme siempre. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_


	38. ¿Primera cita?

_**Hola a todos! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!**_

CAPÍTULO 38 – ¿PRIMERA CITA?

– ¿Cómo estuvo el día hoy?

– Muy bien a decir verdad – respondió Sasuke en la mesa de reuniones de la organización de la Hoja.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo en venir ¿por qué? – preguntó Hashirama.

– Salí a tomar algo con Sakura. No sé cómo se dio, pero me tuvo la suficiente confianza como para ir conmigo después de clases.

– Chicos – sonrió Jiraiya. – Así que… aún sin memoria es probable que le hayas gustado a mi sobrina.

– No hay duda de que fue una buena idea enviarlo – afirmó Kakashi. – Por otra parte, creo que no debemos apresurarnos, Sakura es dulce y buena, quizá solo quiso ayudarlo.

– Sí, te debe haber visto tan perdido con todos esos niños que seguro se apiadó de ti – se burló Temari.

– ¡Basta! – ordenó Hashirama. – Buen trabajo Sasuke, puedes irte.

No comentó en la reunión sobre los planes para la cita que tenía con la pelirrosa. Podría parecer un poco egoísta de su parte, pero quería hacer de esa situación algo más privado y verdaderamente real para ambos.

– Itachi – llamó.

– Hola hermanito ¿alguna novedad? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor al teléfono.

– Necesito un favor.

– Eso sí es toda una novedad.

– Voy a ir al autódromo mañana con Sakura. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

– Mmm… lleva el Lamborghini rojo que usó contra ti en una carrera.

– ¿Lamborghini rojo? – preguntó no muy convencido.

– Creo que es perfecto, se enamoró de ese auto.

– De acuerdo, ese será entonces. Gracias Itachi.

– Estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Vas a decirle a Naruto?

– Temo que se pueda aparecer por ahí.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero entiéndelo, está desesperado por verla; todos lo estamos – agregó. – No seas tan duro con él.

– Más tarde le hablaré.

– Se lo merece. La verdad es que se ha aguantado más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera creído.

– Lo sé, nos vemos – se despidió antes de colgar.

Un nuevo día comenzó y estaban tan ansiosos por verse que el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que llegara la hora del turno de los niños de Sakura de recibir educación física se hizo eterna. El día anterior habían probado hacerlo a primera hora puesto que los de nivel cinco no habían asistido porque uno de los chicos aún no tenía su permiso. Pero la verdad es que la clase de la pelirrosa era la última de la tarde. La hora del almuerzo o los recreos tampoco habían servido de mucho, al fin y al cabo la mayor parte de los recreos eran para estar atrás de los niños y en el almuerzo se dio una amena charla entre compañeros que querían conocer más al profesor Uchiha, tanto así que prácticamente no pudieron hablar entre ellos.

En fin, por suerte ya había comenzado su clase y Sakura podía deleitarse mirando al pelinegro entrenar a los chicos, los de nivel tres tampoco habían podido asistir hoy. Decidió prestar atención a lo que sucedía con las niñas y vio algo en lo que no había reparado aún el profesor que se encontraba enseñándoles cómo hacer un circuito. La pequeña Aratani miraba hacia abajo con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, a su lado estaba Ayaka y detrás de ellas una muy aparentemente enojada Ruri. La rubia estaba con los puños apretados y en ese momento comprendió la situación, era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella bomba explotara, solo esperaba que el entrenador se diera cuenta antes.

– ¡Me las pagarás! – Gritó de pronto Ruri saltando sobre la pelirroja. De modo que sí, la bomba explotó antes.

– ¡Ruri! – corrió Sakura para intentar detenerla.

– ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! – casi gritó Sasuke separándolas. – ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡No quiero esa clase de comportamientos aquí!

La pelirrosa lo entendió al instante, mas Sasuke parecía confundido esperando una respuesta. Ruri aún miraba furiosa a Ayaka, quien por su parte también había cambiado su postura a una arrogante y enojada mientras se cruzada de brazos. – Y bien… ¿quién va a decirme? – insistió el pelinegro.

– Ayaka hizo llorar a Aratani – dijo Hiriko, la hermana de Kenichi.

– Ruri solo la defendió – agregó otra de las niñas.

– Es una salvaje, siempre hace lo mismo; ve algo que no le gusta y ataca como un animal.

– Cállate Eiji, yo solo quería ayudarla.

El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez en una pelea de niñas, de modo que la maestra decidió intervenir. – ¿Aratani? ¿Quieres contarnos lo que pasó? – la pequeña solamente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – ¿Segura? Todo estará bien. De acuerdo – respondió al ver que negó nuevamente. – ¿Ayaka? ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas tu versión?

– Aassh… qué fastidio. Es una tonta maestra. Aún cree que su gatito perdido podría estar vivo. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no va a regresar.

En ese momento todo volvió a ser un caos, Aratani comenzó a llorar y Ruri intentó agredir a Ayaka nuevamente. – ¡Ya basta! – dijo Sasuke poniéndose en medio.

– Pero…

– Nada de peros, ustedes dos no tendrán clases hoy.

– Es injusto. ¡No puede dejar esto así! – protestó Ruri. – Ella es muy mala con todos.

Sakura suspiró. – ¿Aratani te gustaría quedarte un rato más en la clase del profesor? – La pequeña miró a su atacante. – Ella vendrá conmigo. – Se giró hacia el pelinegro. – ¿Crees que lo puedas manejar? Volveré a la hora del baño. – Sasuke se limitó a asentir. A lo que la pelirrosa se hincó frente a la chica que ya casi dejaba de llorar. – No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tu gatito regresará. Yo tuve uno una vez y se iba por días a buscar novias – dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír.

– Ayaka, Ruri, vamos – agregó antes de volverse.

– Pero. ¿A dónde? No quiero ir a la dirección – se quejó esta última.

– No vamos a ir allí, solo vengan conmigo.

Dicho eso, se encaminaron las tres hacia el salón de clases. – Muy bien, hay mucho por hacer aquí. Comencemos.

– ¡¿Quéee?! – exclamaron las dos al unísono.

– Lo que escucharon, tienen mucha energía así que… a trabajar – dijo tendiéndole un canasto a cada una para juntar los papeles que estaban tirados. – Vamos a arreglar el salón mientras charlamos un poco.

– ¿Charlar? ¿Con ésta? ¿Se volvió loca señorita?

– ¡Ruri! – reprendió.

– Lo siento.

– No, no me volví loca – sonrió – pero es la mejor forma de arreglar los problemas. Así que bien, ¿qué te llevó a decirle eso a Aratani, Aya?

– ¿Enserio maestra? Alguien tenía que decírselo. Es muy ilusa.

– O sea que según tú ¿le estabas haciendo un favor?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

– Eso no es así. Ella disfruta haciéndole mal a otros, sobre todo a Aratani – rebatió la otra.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Le gusta que los demás lloren.

– ¿Es cierto eso?

– No soporto a los debiluchos.

– ¿Y piensas que de esa forma los harás más fuertes?

– No lo sé ¿sí? Solo me provoca fastidiarlos. Me molesta que sean tan llorones.

– Entiendo.

Las dos frenaron en seco. – ¿Lo entiende? – preguntó incrédula la rubia.

– Así es. Ambas son muy pequeñas aún pero Ruri, no puedes reaccionar de esa forma contra un compañero, es preferible que le informes a alguien si ves algo así pero no te metas en problemas.

– Es que… En ese momento yo no me puedo controlar, no lo soporto.

– Debes intentarlo. Ambas deben intentar ser más pacientes. Ayaka, debes entender que no todos tenemos las mismas formas de enfrentar las cosas, no puedes ir por la vida dando lecciones a los demás ni peleándote con todo el mundo, no creo que sea muy agradable ¿o sí? – La pequeña hizo una mueca – lo supuse. Bueno, ya es hora, regresemos al gimnasio.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – susurró Sasuke cuando los niños entraban a bañarse. Las dos castigadas se habían quedado sentadas en un banco cerca de la entrada.

– No estuvo mal. ¿Qué tal tú?

– Deliberamos un poco cuando se fueron, pero estuvo bien.

– De acuerdo, voy con las niñas – dijo poniéndose en marcha.

El pelinegro suspiró antes de imitarla, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Después de que se habían ido casi todos los niños, Sakura decidió lavarse un poco en el baño de profesores y cambiarse a un atuendo algo más adecuado (unos jeans, una linda remera y unos "all star" negros y blancos).

Cuando salió se sorprendió al ver todavía allí a Ayaka con su padre. – Al fin sale señorita. Esto es algo intolerable – protestó muy enojado el hombre.

– ¿A qué se refiere señor?

– Mando a mi hija de cuatro años a la escuela a divertirse, sociabilizar y aprender y resulta que lo que hacen es ponerla a limpiar.

– Ah, era eso. Verá, Ayaka tuvo un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con una de sus compañeras y…

– ¿Pequeño intercambio? – inquirió furioso ahora dirigiéndose a su hija.

La niña lo miró asustada.

– ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho esperar a tu maestra para reclamar por una travesura tuya? ¿Te das cuenta de la vergüenza que esto me hace pasar?

– Escuche, tranquilícese señor – pidió Sakura interponiéndose. – Son solo cosa de niños, no tiene por qué ponerse de esa manera; ni sentirse mal por querer hablar conmigo, al contrario, siempre será bienvenido.

El hombre le frunció el ceño. – ¡Ayaka! Ven aquí – ordenó ignorándola.

La niña salió tímidamente de detrás de la pelirrosa, temblaba. A Sakura la sorprendió aquella acción.

– Al auto. Ahora – señaló.

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? – le preguntó al padre una vez que la niña subió al auto. Cuando el hombre le dio pie continuó. – No se lo tome a mal pero, de verdad no es algo digno de castigo lo que sucedió hoy. Lo estamos solucionando con las niñas implicadas.

– ¿Está queriéndome decir cómo tengo que criar a mi hija? – desafió molesto dando un paso hacia ella. – ¿Usted? ¿Una chiquilla que no tiene ni idea de lo que es criar un hijo?

– Señor… ¿cuál es el problema? – decidió intervenir un molesto Sasuke, que venía viendo la situación desde hace unos minutos. – Lo que creo que la señorita quiere decir es que su hija parece muy asustada, que tendría que intentar tenerle un poco de paciencia, solo tiene cuatro años.

– Mocoso insolente – balbuceó antes de marcharse.

Los jóvenes suspiraron ni bien lo vieron irse. – Supongo que esto explica el comportamiento de Aya – comentó el pelinegro.

Sakura hizo una mueca, preocupada por su alumna. – Supongo que así es.

– Vamos.

– ¿Qué pasó con las niñas cuando se fueron contigo? – preguntó Sasuke una vez arriba del auto.

– No mucho. Me ayudaron a juntar algunos papeles. – El joven sonrió. – Y hablamos.

– Hablaron…

– Sobre el comportamiento de Ayaka y la poca paciencia de Ruri – rió la pelirrosa. – La conversación de hoy me hizo sospechar que Aya podría estar bajo mucha presión, o ser víctima de maltrato. Al ver a su padre creo que es casi seguro que así sea.

Sasuke asintió – concuerdo contigo, vi su miedo, no es el de cualquier niño que hizo una travesura. Su padre es intimidante.

– Por un momento creí que sería capaz de golpearme.

–Jamás, no lo permitiría – respondió molesto.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. – Gracias – solo pudo decir.

– ¿Qué hay de Ruri y sus argumentos? Tengo curiosidad.

– Ruri. ¿Ella es fantástica no? No me gusta rezongarla pero no puedo hacer diferencias.

– Supongo que no es lindo tener que castigar a ninguno de los chicos, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Es especial para ti?

– No. No es eso. Es solo que su sentido de la justicia es admirable, no puede ver que le están haciendo algo malo a alguien porque salta a defenderlo. Además todo el tiempo está tratando de superarse, da su mejor esfuerzo siempre, no se rinde. Me hubiera gustado tener una amiga como ella cuando era niña – agregó soñadora.

Sasuke vio allí una oportunidad. – ¿Cómo eran tus amigas?

– No lo sé – suspiró triste.

El pelinegro le arqueó una ceja. – Es algo largo de contar pero digamos que hay una parte de mi vida que se borró.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – insistió, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echar todo a perder.

– ¿Recuerdas al que me llamó ayer? – Sasuke asintió, tenso. – Él me salvó de un incendio, pero algo me golpeó la cabeza ese día e hizo que se borrara todo para atrás.

El Uchiha apretó el volante con fuerza, odiaba lo que le habían hecho, le habían robado la vida. – Eso es horrible.

– Horrible es poco. A veces me veo como un envase vacío, como que no sé ni quién soy en verdad. Pero cuando veo a Ruri – siguió antes de ser interrumpida – siento paz, nostalgia… A lo mejor sí tenía un ángel guardián como ella cuando era chica.

– A lo mejor aún lo tienes.

– Puede ser – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. – Siempre pienso que debería haber alguien más por ahí que me quiera buscándome pero no es así. Sasori ya lo confirmó.

El cólera del pelinegro subió a las nubes. – ¿Tanto confías en él? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

– Me salvó la vida – respondió sin más.

– Y se lo agradezco pero ¿no crees que pueda estar mintiendo con algunas cosas?

– ¿Por qué lo haría? – lo miró ceñuda.

– Lo siento, olvídalo. – No quería estropear el momento, de verdad, pero aquello le costaba tanto que tuvo que hacer nuevamente un esfuerzo enorme para calmarse. Pronto llegarían a la pista de carreras, de modo que le pareció una buena idea cambiar de tema. – Mi hermano nos prestó un auto para que corramos.

La emoción la invadió de repente, cosa que se reflejó en su sonrisa. – ¡Qué confianza te tiene! ¿Qué auto es?

– Es sorpresa – dijo, y sonrió al ver el mohín que hacía su pelirrosa. Era sin dudas ella, aunque no lo supiera, tan auténtica como siempre.

– Espera aquí un momento, voy por nuestro auto – informó dejándola a un lado de la pista, en uno de los estacionamientos. – Estoy seguro de que te gustará – agregó giñándole un ojo.

– ¿Naruto? – Llamó por teléfono una vez que estuvo lo bastante lejos como para ser oído. – ¿Qué tan cerca estás?

– Estoy aquí Teme, en las gradas de arriba.

– Hmp. Lo supuse.

– No puedo creerlo – casi lloró de la emoción.

– Sé cómo te sientes. Créeme, lo sé; pero ahora no es tiempo de llorar; te necesito completo ¿lo entiendes?

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó cambiando su postura a una firme.

– Luego te doy los detalles pero quiero que compitas con nosotros. Déjanos dar algunas vueltas antes de aparecer ¿está bien? Quiero que ella también lo pruebe.

– Entendido. Gracias por permitirme estar cerca.

– Lo mereces más que nadie.

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de ello pero se asintió para sí. – Te veo en la pista.

Sasuke se subió al Lamborghini que estaba en un estacionamiento privado y fue hacia donde esperaba Sakura. – ¡Woow! – exclamó fascinada. – ¿Correremos en eso?

– ¿No te gusta?

– Es… – titubeó intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – ¡perfecto! Definitivamente tu hermano te tiene mucha confianza. Eso o está completamente loco.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír. – Un poco de las dos, ¡vamos! – dijo subiéndose del lado del piloto.

No podía evitar mirar la cara de la Haruno cuando puso en marcha el motor. Se notaba que aquello le gustaba igual que antes de perder la memoria. – ¿Quieres intentarlo? – preguntó después de un par de vueltas.

Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. – ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Sabes conducir no?

– Eso creo – respondió pensativa – pero no podría correr como tú.

– ¿Quieres probar? Yo voy contigo, aunque conduzcas como abuelita – la desafió, poniendo la llave en sus narices.

Sakura sonrió de lado, al fin veía esa sonrisa arrogante suya otra vez. – Haré lo que pueda – dijo tomando las llaves y bajando del auto para sentarse del lado del volante. Su acompañante la imitó, demasiado feliz para preocuparse. – Eso sí, si algo sucede tú serás el único responsable.

– De acuerdo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – De todos modos no creo que arriesgues la vida de este bebé – agregó dando unos golpecitos a la parte delantera del auto.

– Muy bien profesor Uchiha… el cinturón por favor – ordenó tomando el volante con ambas manos y poniéndose en posición para arrancar.

Después de la primera vuelta, con algo más de confianza en sí misma decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad. Pero antes de comenzar la tercera vuelta, un Ferrari 488 GTB amarillo aparece en escena incitándolos a competir haciendo funcionar el motor. – ¿Eso es un Ferrari? – preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos. – No lo puedo creer. Estoy completamente enamorada de este lugar y sus autos.

– Creo que mi rival quiere que compitamos.

– ¿Tu rival?

Sasuke asintió. – ¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar?

La pelirrosa lo pensó un momento. – ¿Puedo intentarlo?

– Confío en ti.

Los ojos jades se agrandaron por la sorpresa, pero eso hizo que su determinación creciera; no sabía por qué pero se tenía confianza, no lo defraudaría. Miró al frente. – No esperaba conocerlo tan pronto para poder averiguar si en verdad eres tú el que ha ganado más veces.

– Hmp – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido a la vez que Sakura volvía a hacer funcionar el motor.

– ¿Cómo sabremos cuando arrancar?

En ese momento el Uchiha baja la ventanilla y saca la mano. – A la cuenta de tres – dice al mismo tiempo que va marcando los números con los dedos para el otro competidor. – Uno, dos,... ¡tres! – dijo entrando la mano rápidamente y subiendo la ventanilla para que no entrara tierra.

Ambos autos salieron a toda velocidad. Al principio parecían ir parejos pero rápidamente el Ferrari tomó la ventaja. Sakura no dudó en acelerar, dejó de pensar, se concentró solo en ganar, cosa que asustó un poco a su copiloto que empezó a dudar de si aquello había sido una buena idea. Pues por más que ella antes corriera como un profesional, había perdido la práctica y por supuesto lo más importante, no lo recordaba.

La adrenalina que empezó a sentir hizo que le doliera un poco la cabeza, pero no importaba, ya ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba acompañada, tenía que encontrar la forma de ganar. Y ese fue el momento perfecto, se acercaban a una curva, su oponente disminuiría un poco la velocidad por una cuestión de lógica. No lo dudó, aceleró a fondo haciendo chirriar los neumáticos del Lamborghini rebasando a su rival, sonrió. Mas el dueño del Ferrari no era tan fácil de vencer, en segundos logró estar a la delantera nuevamente.

Aún así no se rendiría, volvió a acelerar pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo nuevamente, viró de golpe para evitar una explosión al frente.

– ¡Sakura! – gritó el pelinegro algo asustado por su reacción, al tiempo que ella pisaba los frenos.

De espaldas al otro competidor que había parado unos cuantos metros más adelante, con el pulso acelerado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miró hacia adelante, como en estado de shock antes de dirigirse hacia Sasuke. – Lo siento – dijo a penas sin saber lo que había pasado.

– Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

– Yo… no lo sé. Creí… no, nada – se corrigió antes de que pudieran creer que estaba loca.

– Ven, salgamos. Seguramente esto haya sido muy estresante.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. A decir verdad hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto – sonrió.

– ¿Chicos están bien? – preguntó el otro competidor que corría hacia ellos desprendiéndose el casco de carreras que llevaba puesto.

– Sí, tranquilo – el rubio entendió el doble significado de esas palabras, no podría lanzarse encima de su hermanita, tenía que fingir que la estaba conociendo en ese momento. – Naruto, te presento a Sakura. Sakura, este es Naruto, mi mejor amigo y rival – presentó al mismo tiempo que Namikaze se sacaba el casco y le regalaba una radiante sonrisa, aunque con unos ojos vidriosos por la inmensa emoción.

 _ **Muchas gracias , pchan05 por sus hermosos comentarios, ya las quiero un montón y muchas gracias a mi amiga DULCECITO311 que no me abandona nunca! :D 3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia! Especialmente a los que se toman un momento para dejar un comentario, esto es por todos ustedes! Gracias por la paciencia, los quiero. ¡Me inspiran!**_


	39. Olvido

**_Sorpresa! Esta vez no me demoré, creo que la inspiración me volvió a tocar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo._**

 ** _Los quiero a todos, a mis lectores de siempre, gracias por aguantarme, y a los nuevos, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia._**

CAPÍTULO 39 – OLVIDO

La pelirrosa miró atenta al rival de su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Aún estaba en shock por lo que había visto en la pista, una explosión que evidentemente no había sido real. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora debía intentar pasarla bien y no arruinar su "cita". – Sakura, este es Naruto, mi mejor amigo y rival – escuchó al tiempo que veía una radiante sonrisa. Eso fue lo primero que vio, y lo primero que atrajo su atención, mas cuando se detuvo en sus ojos, no pudo evitar perderse.

El rubio le tendió la mano y después de unos segundos la siguió con la mirada. La imagen de un niño rubio extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole de igual manera no tardó en aparecer. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto frunció el ceño confundido.

– ¿Sakura qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

– Sé que soy feo pero… – intentó bromear el chico, pues la pelirrosa parecía petrificada.

– Naruto… – susurró tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela, mas cuando hicieron contacto sintió una fuerte puntada en la cabeza. – ¡Aaaaahhh! – gritó agarrándose con fuerza el lado izquierdo a la vez que caía de rodillas.

Fue instantáneo, los chicos se tiraron a su lado a socorrerla inmediatamente.

– ¡Sakura!

– ¿Sakura qué te sucede?

– ¡Sakura mírame! – ordenó Sasuke, Naruto parecía estar tan en shock como su hermana hace unos momentos. – Dove no te quedes ahí, debemos llevarla con Tsunade. ¡Rápido!

En ese momento Namikaze reaccionó y corrió hacia el Lamborghini para ir a buscar un auto en el que pudieran ir los tres.

– No – atinó a decir la chica. – Estoy bien, solo necesito un calmante.

– Nada de eso, vamos a que te vea un médico.

El rubio ya volvía con el auto cuando la pelirrosa logró decir algo más. – Sufro de migraña a menudo desde el accidente, solo que hacía mucho que no tenía una tan fuerte.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sin estar seguros de qué hacer.

– Estoy bien, de verdad – afirmó poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

– Creo que sería buena idea que de todos modos la vea la vieja – sugirió Naruto rascándose la nuca, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o dudaba de algo.

"– Vieja... ¿De casualidad hiciste galletas? – preguntó un inquieto rubio entrando en la cocina de una casa de familia."

Sakura lo miró a los ojos casi asustada. – Naruto… – susurró antes de desmayarse tras otra punzada de dolor.

– ¡Sakura! – reaccionó rápidamente Sasuke para no dejarla caer al suelo.

– ¿Crees que recordó?

– No lo sé – respondió entrando con ella en la parte de atrás del auto para que su amigo condujera. – ¡Maldición! Llevémosla con Tsunade, rápido.

– No hace falta ni que me lo digas – respondió el rubio acelerando. "Aguanta Sakura".

– No reacciona.

– Mierda. Ya tendría que haber despertado.

– ¡Alguien ayúdenos! – Gritó Naruto entrando a la Organización de la Hoja delante de Sasuke.

Los que acudieron enseguida, que estaban más cerca fueron Hashirama y Temari. – ¡Por Dios! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó la rubia caminando hacia ellos.

– Llévenla a una sala. Temari ve por Shizune, rápido.

– Sí – contestó antes de desaparecer.

– ¿Cómo está? – quiso saber su jefe mientras lo seguía por uno de los pasillos.

– No lo sabemos, sintió dolor en la cabeza y después solo se desplomó.

– De acuerdo. Quédense con ella, iré por Tsunade.

El rubio suspiró. – Pensé que nos pediría un informe o algo así, el viejo ama los informes.

El jefe, que alcanzó a oír aquello sonrió. – Gracias por recordármelo Namikaze. Quiero un informe detallado de lo que pasó. – Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo por bocón. – Pero ya se hará después.

Ambos suspiraron al escuchar aquello. El pelinegro colocó suavemente a la chica en una camilla al tiempo que la escuchó quejarse de dolor. – Mmm…

– ¿Sakura me oyes?

– Estamos aquí, vas a estar bien – dijo acariciando su frente y tomando su mano.

– Permiso, permiso – apareció una apresurada Shizune. – A un lado niños, necesito examinarla.

– Nos quedamos con ella – contradijo el rubio.

– Nada de eso. Les informaré ni bien sepa algo pero necesito que me dejen trabajar.

– Shizune tiene razón chicos. Deberían hablar con Karin para ver qué le pueden inventar a Akasuna.

– La última vez que perdió el conocimiento fue cuando escuchó tu nombre – le decía una angustiada Karin al otro lado del teléfono. – Iré por algo de ropa a la casa y le diré a Sasori que nos fuimos un par de días para algún lado.

– Ten cuidado.

– Se va a enojar pero lo creerá, después de todo es viernes. Mmm… – titubeó – Sasuke, sé que no lo merezco pero… ¿podrías mantenerme al tanto? La quiero y me preocupa.

– Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Vete con Suigetsu a algún lado, no se queden a su alcance.

– Lo sé. Gracias.

El pelinegro colgó el teléfono al tiempo que veía salir a Shizune de la habitación. – ¿Cómo está? – preguntó a la par de Naruto.

– No hay señales de lesiones. Le tomé unas muestras de sangre y pienso hacerle una tomografía más tarde para asegurarnos de que lo que sea que le hayan hecho no haya dañado nada. Ahora está descansando, pueden pasar si quieren.

Ambos chicos salieron disparados hacia la habitación sin escuchar una sola palabra más de Shizune. – Solo compórtense y no la molesten – les gritó ésta.

– No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que esté acá con nosotros – sollozó el rubio al costado de la camilla, tomándole fuerte la mano a la chica.

– Tampoco yo – suspiró Sasuke sentándose del otro lado mientras la observaba dormir.

– ¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! – le gritaba una pequeña rubia de ojos azules haciéndole señas con las manos. – Dese prisa, los vamos a perder.

– ¡Ruri! Ruri espera. No corras, quédate con el grupo.

Sakura perdió de vista a la niña por un momento. Frenó en seco, en medio de ese enorme parque buscándola con la mirada. Cuando por fin logró verla de vuelta corrió para alcanzarla. La chica estaba de espaldas a ella, se hincó para estar a su altura. – Ruri, ¿te das cuenta del susto que me diste? – la regañó dándole la vuelta con delicadeza.

Se asustó al ver a la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – ¿Y tú? – rebatió molesta – ¿Tú te das cuenta del susto que me diste? Me abandonaste – reprochó volviendo a darle la espalda.

La pelirrosa no entendía a qué se refería. – Estoy aquí, jamás te dejaría sola.

La niña seguía sin mirarla. – Se suponía que siempre estaríamos juntos – dijo, con la mirada perdida en algo que había en frente. Sakura la siguió con sus ojos y se exaltó al ver lo mismo que Ruri. Miró alrededor. La gente había desaparecido, el parque se había convertido en bosque y ellas se encontraban al pie de una montaña cuya entrada ardía en llamas.

– ¡Debemos irnos! Es peligroso. – dijo exaltada intentando agarrarle la mano para salir de allí.

– ¿Peligroso? – la miró furiosa. – Tú ya estás adentro.

En ese momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el escenario cambió y ya no se encontraba al pie de la montaña, sino dentro. – ¡Ruri! – llamó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡¿Ruri dónde estás?! – Comenzó a desesperarse caminando por los pasillos de paredes empedradas, aquello era un laberinto. Luego de caminar unos metros se topó con una norme puerta de hierro y decidió intentar entrar.

Tras un fuerte chirrido se vio del otro lado. Se sorprendió nuevamente al ver una especie de cárcel de la edad media. – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Avanzó lentamente por ese lugar, observando algo asustada las celdas. Frenó en seco al oír voces provenientes de su derecha. Agudizó el oído y miró hacia ese lugar. – Sasuke yo... lo siento. Esto es mi culpa – decía una chica. – Si no hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma...

– Ssshh… Tranquila, saldremos de ésta, lo prometo.

– ¿Sasuke? – se preguntó. Se acercó un poco más y entonces lo vio. Era Sasuke… y ¿ella? La puerta volvió a abrirse y todo dio vueltas de nuevo hasta que se vio otra vez en el pasillo anterior. "¿Qué está pasando?" – ¡Ruri! – Gritó con desespero. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó una vocecita detrás suyo. Giró rápidamente, su alumna volvía a estar con ella. Aún así no entendía qué le quería decir. – Míralos – dijo señalando a la pareja que corría lastimada y cojeando por el pasillo. – Mírate luchando por salvarlo, aún a costa de tu propia vida. – Sakura miró asustada a la niña. – ¿Lo has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado al amor de tu vida por quedarte con el que les hizo daño?

– Yo… no – una fuerte puntada en la cabeza la interrumpió. – ¡Aaahhh!

– ¡Dime Sakura! ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?

– No, no. ¡Nooo! ¡Basta!

El escenario volvió a cambiar y en ese momento ella se encontraba despidiéndose de un Sasuke que era arrastrado por otro joven fuera de la cueva. – ¡Rápido, váyanse! – gritó.

Sasuke intentó correr hacia ella. – Sai por favor llévatelo.

– ¡No! No te dejaré aquí – gritó el Uchiha.

– Sai por favor… Si se quedan moriremos los tres, ¡llévatelo!

Eso pareció hacer un clic en la mente del chico pálido que hasta ese momento se debatía entre qué hacer. – Vendré por ti – le dijo, ella asintió.

– No. No Sai. No podemos dejarla, está herida.

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico se tiró hacia donde estaba ella. – Por favor, es la única manera, necesito que salgas cuanto antes. Te amo.

– No, no te despidas.

– No lo hago, solo prométeme que vivirás, pase lo que pase encontrarás cada mañana un motivo para levantarte.

– No Saku por favor.

– Promételo. – El chico asintió.

– Ahora váyanse.

– Te amo – le dijo él tomando delicadamente sus mejillas y besándola tiernamente. – Prométeme que vivirás.

– Basta. Por favor, ya no aguanto. Has que se detenga, no quiero ver esto. Duele… – lloraba la actual Sakura tomándose el pecho. – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

– ¿Por qué? Tú nos abandonaste, nos olvidaste.

– No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te conocía.

– ¡Recuerda Sakura! ¡Mírame! – gritó.

La pelirrosa sobresaltada la miró,… lo miró. – Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola – Ya no era Ruri la que le hablaba, era un niño, un niño rubio de ojos celestes que la miraba ahora con comprensión. ¿Era el amigo de Sasuke?

– Por favor, ya basta. Quiero despertar – imploró.

– Saku, mírame – le dijo el niño tocándole la mejilla. Y ella no pudo evitar perderse una vez más en sus ojos. – Soy Naruto, soy tu hermano. Recuerda – le susurró. – Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Todo fue instantáneo, infinidad de imágenes volvieron a golpearla. Ella de niña, Naruto, Sasuke, sus tíos, Itachi, sus amigos, escenas que no podía detener la atravesaban como cuchillas una tras otra.

– ¿Vieja qué le pasa? Está hirviendo – preguntaba un preocupado Naruto.

– No lo sé, su ritmo cardíaco también se aceleró. Llama a Shizune, tenemos que estabilizarla.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera para que saliera corriendo del lugar a seguir sus indicaciones. Volvió a entrar tras la pelinegra pero ambas mujeres lo corrieron inmediatamente de la habitación y trancaron la puerta. – Mierda – exclamó preocupado agarrándose el pelo. Se sentía tan inútil e impotente, golpeó con fuerza la pared. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura? ¿Por qué no despertaba? Quería recordar lo que les había contado Karin del episodio anterior pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada. Tampoco quería preocupar a Sasuke, había ido por más ropa a su casa para "internarse" con la pelirrosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio en el pasillo. Mas no le dio tiempo de contestar, siguió de largo para entrar en la habitación, sin embargo no pudo. – ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro? – preguntó furioso. – ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

– Cálmate sí. Estoy tan nervioso como tú, acaba de pasar – explicó.

– Lo sé, lo siento.

– Mi niña – susurró Tsunade acariciándole la frente. – Tranquila, la tía está aquí – agregó soltando una lágrima. Puedes decirles que pasen, ya se calmó.

– Mmn… – titubeó la pelinegra. – Señora, ¿por qué cree que no despierta?

– Está peleando. Creo que su cuerpo pelea contra lo que le hicieron, por eso la fiebre. Cuando escuchó el nombre de Sasuke por primera vez, reaccionó. Pero la volvieron a intervenir y quedó inmune a él. – Miró a su estudiante. – Es probable que ver a Naruto haya activado su defensa otra vez. Está luchando por recordar. Esa es mi teoría, la más positiva que podría tener y a la que quiero aferrarme. – Volvió a mirar a su sobrina – ella es una guerrera – sonrió.

Shizune la siguió. – Escapó de la muerte, esto no la va a derrotar – afirmó. Y tras decir aquello, le abrió la puerta a los chicos, que entraron inmediatamente.

– Tranquilos. Ella está bien.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – inquirió el rubio preocupado.

– Creemos que está luchando por recordar. Sin embargo, es solo una teoría, no se pongan mal si eso no sucede cuando despierte.

Ambos asintieron. – Deberían descansar, ella los necesita fuerte para cuando despierte.

– ¿Por qué aún no despierta? – quiso saber Sasuke.

– No lo sabemos. Pero sus signos son estables, no se preocupen, estará bien – volvió a afirmar. – Ah. Chicos – dijo antes de salir de la habitación. – Hay una condición para que se queden.

Los jóvenes la miraron cautelosos, esperando qué era lo que tendrían que acatar para poder quedarse, pero la rubia los alivió cuando les sonrió. – Han hecho un buen trabajo, gracias por regresarme a mi sobrina. Pero mi condición es simple, quiero que descansen, túrnense si es necesario pero háganlo, ella está bien cuidada.

Dicho eso, los dos soltaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones. Ninguno estaba cansado en ese momento, no sabían si era a causa de la adrenalina pero no podrían descansar todavía. De modo que se sentaron a cada lado de la cama. Sasuke la besó en la frente antes de hacerlo y tomó su mano. Naruto, por su parte, largó un suspiro y miró hacia el techo.

– ¿Hablaste con Hinata? – le preguntó el pelinegro.

– Sí, ella quería venir. Pero le dije que por ahora era mejor así, que hasta que no despertara no sabríamos a qué nos enfrentaríamos.

– Imagino que debe querer estar contigo.

– Lo sé. También la necesito.

– ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a casa? – El rubio lo miró incrédulo. – Está bien, sabes que no me moveré de aquí, y de todos modos tenemos que turnarnos para descansar, ya escuchaste a Tsunade. Te prometo que si pasa algo te llamaré.

Naruto lo miró con cautela. Lo sopesó un momento antes de asentir. – De acuerdo, confío en ti, pero iré más tarde. Aún no estoy cansado. Solo si tú haces lo mismo – agregó.

– Oh vamos. Yo puedo dormir aquí, para eso me traje ropa. Tú tienes a tu mujer en casa pero mi mujer está aquí.

El rubio sonrió por lo bien que había sonado aquello y tomó la mano de su hermana.

– Recuerda Sakura. Abre tus ojos – le susurró besando su mano. – Saku, mírame – volvió a implorar acariciándole ahora la mejilla. – La chica les apretó la mano a los dos a la vez y se miraron sin poder contener las emociones que los atravesaban. Sasuke lo incitó con un gesto a que le siga hablando. – Soy Naruto, soy tu hermano. Recuerda, prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Todo fue muy rápido. El pecho de la pelirrosa se elevó arqueándose en la camilla al tiempo que intentaba tomar profundamente aire. La máquina que controlaba sus pulsaciones empezó a pitar cada vez más y más rápido. Los chicos vieron en el rostro del otro su propio reflejo de horror. Aparecieron Tsunade, Shizune y atrás de ellas un Jiraiya que, al igual que ellos, quedó petrificado en la puerta.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó la rubia. – ¡Entró en shock! Trae una dosis de Lidocaína, ya – le indicó a la pelinegra. – Apártense – agregó a los chicos que miraban la escena asustados. – Vamos Sakura, reacciona – pidió dándole choques con el desfibrilador. – Una vez más – dijo para sí. – Aléjense – indicó antes de volver a tocarla con aquel aparato. – Shizune la Lidocaína – gritó.

La aludida se la administró inmediatamente vía intravenosa. El pitido se volvió uno solo por un instante que pareció eterno antes de volver a la normalidad, con ello todos en la sala volvieron a respirar. La rubia se secó el sudor de la frente, rindiéndose en llanto a los brazos de su marido. – No puedo irme. No la puedo dejar así, ¿qué pasa si se vuelve a descompensar y no estoy?

Su estudiante bajó la mirada con tristeza, sabiendo que quizá ella no hubiera podido reaccionar de esa manera para salvar a la joven. – Lo siento – se disculpó sinceramente.

– Ya, ya… – calmó el hombre de cabello blanco dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su esposa. – Hoy nos quedaremos aquí, estos chicos la cuidarán y cualquier cosa que pase te avisarán de inmediato. – Los aludidos a gatas fueron capaces de asentir. – No es tu culpa, estuviste muy bien – intentó animar ahora a la pelinegra. – Es solo que es nuestra sobrina, ella no la dejará tan fácil. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

– Mmnn... No… – escucharon una débil voz. La pelirrosa estaba nuevamente quejándose en sueños. Todos se tiraron prácticamente encima de ella.

– Sakura, ¿Sakura me oyes? – preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke miró su reacción y luego hacia su amigo nuevamente, temeroso de que se volviera a poner mal.

– Está bien chicos. Háblenle – animó Tsunade – estoy aquí.

– Saku. Estamos aquí, ¿puedes oírnos? – habló el pelinegro.

– Na… Naruto, lo… lo siento – titubeó derramado un par de lágrimas.

La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, el aludido se lanzó hacia la cabecera de la cama, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar su vista. – Tiaaa – sollozó, pues fue la primera que vio por estar a los pies de la cama frente a ella.

Ésta corrió a abrazarla. – Mí niña. No lo puedo creer.

El ánimo en la habitación se volvió a uno de completa felicidad, con todos sus ocupantes llorando de emoción. – Lo siento – lloraba Sakura. – Lo siento. Lamento haberles causado tanto dolor.

– Ssshh… tranquila. Trata de no alterarte demasiado. Sé que es difícil pero tu cuerpo acaba de salir de un shock tremendo.

Jiraiya ya se encontraba abrazando a ambas mujeres. Las dos mujeres de su vida.

– Tío…

– No dejas de darnos sustos niña – intentó como era sumar algo de humor.

– Ven querida – dijo después de un momento. – Dejemos a los chicos un momento.

– Estoy bien – le afirmó la joven.

Pero ni bien se separaron los adultos, el rubio se le tiró encima. – Naruto – sollozó abrazándolo con fuerza. – Lo siento tanto. Sasuke, lo siento. – agregó cuando éste se les unió al abrazo. – No imagino por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Soy una idiota. Los amo tanto chicos.

Shizune, aunque estaba enormemente feliz por Sakura, decidió darle privacidad a la familia. Los cinco en esa habitación no podían evitar el llanto, hasta que por fin el matrimonio decidió dejar un momento a los tres jóvenes.

– Durante tres años creímos que te habíamos perdido. Tonta, no nos vuelvas a hacer algo así.

– Lo sé, lo prometo.

– No soportaría perderte otra vez – le dijo Sasuke.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos. – Te amo. Gracias por no rendirse – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a ambos.

 ** _Bueno, así termina un capítulo más. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que fue algo intenso, en lo particular, a mí no me dio respiro._**

 ** _Si tienen un momento me gustaría saber qué sintieron, si es que el despertar de Sakura les provocó algo._**

 ** _Una cosa más. Antes de despedirme quiero confesarles algo: la idea no era que nuestra chica recuperara la memoria aún, pero creo que ya todos hemos sufrido demasiado y decidí no alargar más la agonía._**

 ** _En fin! Los quiero! Mil gracias por leerme! Mil gracias por sus siempre hermosos comentarios!_**


End file.
